No Place Like Home
by tellingmelies
Summary: Edward is forced to leave his playboy life behind in Chicago and come home to Washington, but will he change his ways or risk losing everything? All human, cannon couples, OOC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**~oOo~**

_**Millionaire Playboys Arrested After Midnight Brawl**_

_By Jason Jenks/Chicago_

_January 28, 2009_

_Late Wednesday night, patrons of the hot spot Sound-bar in downtown Chicago found themselves in the middle of what seemed like an old-fashioned western brawl which left one man on his way to the hospital, three with minor injuries and two others arrested. Right in the middle were none other than Chicago's own version of Paris and Nicole, James and Edward Cullen. According to multiple sources who were in attendance, the Cullens arrived to Sound-bar a little around 11:30 and appeared to have already started the partying earlier that evening. _

"_They were already loaded when they walked in. You could tell, especially the cuter one, what's his name? Edward. He was pretty much leaning on the other one the whole time," Carmen Eleazar of Oak Park tells us. Carmen was having drinks with friends to celebrate her 21__st__ birthday when the incident began. _

"_We were just sitting around getting ready to open the gifts when they arrived. They walked in like they were on a mission and stormed straight up to that guy at the bar. I don't think he knew what was coming until he saw the fist," Katie, Carmen's sister, adds._

_The man at the bar was Austin Marks, the fist in question belonged to Edward Cullen. Marks was at Sound-bar with girlfriend, Lauren Mallory and three friends just looking to unwind after a long day at work when the Cullens arrived and headed straight for him. Marks was taken by surprise when Edward suddenly turned him around and punched him in the face. Marks friends tried to pull Edward off which aggravated James and the fight escalated from there. Tables and glasses were broken as the fight moved around the room causing many to flee so they wouldn't be hit with flying the debris. As to why this fight began, no one seems to know. However, it didn't end well for Austin Marks who was taken to Chicago Memorial with multiple injuries._

"_There was no reason for them to target my boyfriend. He did nothing to them, he doesn't even know them," a visibly upset Lauren Mallory told the Tribune after Marks was carried away. _

_For many this is just one of countless stunts that the Cullen cousins have rained on the Chicago area over the past 5 years when Edward Cullen arrived in Chicago and became a permanent fixture on the night scene with his cousin James, who was already notorious for his bad boy behavior. The grandsons of billionaire Anthony Cullen are also no strangers to the Chicago P.D. having had many run-ins with them in the past. With that aside, these boys do have promising futures. Edward Cullen graduated from the Feinberg School of Medicine at Northwestern while cousin James earned a degree from the Chicago University Law School. Edward and James Cullen were arrested on charges of Assault and Drunk & Disorderly and were released on bail to the custody of James' parents, Irina and Marcus Cullen. _

_Anthony Cullen also has two other grandchildren, Emmett and Alice Cullen who both reside in Northern Washington._

_For a complete list of the Cullen Cousins run-ins with the law turn to A6._

**Carlisle's POV**

"Esme, I want him brought home, now!"

**~oOo~**

**A/N: I know, it's not much, but it's just the prologue. This is my first attempt at fan fiction but I welcome any and all feedback. And I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.**


	2. Homecoming

**A/N: This chapter goes out to ohdisco, hope you like what I did with your namesake.**

**I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**~oOo~**

**Homecoming **

**EPOV**

"Fuck…yeah…God…ahhhhh…" I closed my eyes, trying to block out her annoying voice. Her? What was her name? Shelia, Shelley, Sandy? I'm pretty sure it started with an "s". Whatever, it didn't matter. I shook my head and just concentrated on finishing. I didn't have to wait long. It was over as quickly as it started.

"That was amazing," she moaned as she reached up to pull me in for a kiss. I smirked down at her. _Yeah, if what you call amazing is a 5 minute fuck in an airplane bathroom. _

My lips quickly brushed hers, her tongue darting out as she tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back sharply, removing her hand from my hair. I was done here. I could feel her watching me as I adjusted myself and zipped up my pants. Glancing in the mirror I saw my hair in various states of disarray. While this was nothing new, I ran my fingers through it trying to get it to cooperate. Realizing this was a battle I couldn't win, I turned away, placing my hand on the latch of the cabin door.

"I would like a rum and coke brought to my seat please," I walked out, leaving the flight attendant sitting on the rim of the tiny sink.

While making my way back to my seat in first class I thought of what had just transpired and then of James. Chuckling to myself, he would get a kick out of this. I would have to remember to call him as soon as we landed. Landed…in Washington. I sighed, collapsing into my seat. On the seat next to me was the article that was published in the Chicago Tribune a week ago, the one that was the source of all my problems. Somehow my father had gotten a hold of that article and this was why I was on a plane to my personal hell. Damn you, Jason Jenks! Couldn't you just leave me the fuck alone?

"Here's your beverage, sir. Can I get you anything else?" I looked up and found the flight attendant from the bathroom. It wasn't lost on me the emphasis that she put on 'anything'.

I smiled. "No, thank you. That will be all." _I've already taken what I wanted from you._

She placed the glass of coke and the mini rum bottle with a napkin on my tray, winking before she turned away. I hadn't planned on fucking the girl; it was just a way to pass the time. What can I say? I get bored easily. And she was pretty obvious as to what she wanted, always checking to see if I needed anything, running her hand along my arm. I took a sip of the coke making room before I dumped the rum into the glass. While stirring the drink I noticed writing on the napkin. A phone number.

_Call me if you ever fly United again._

_ -Leslie_

Leslie? Hmmm…well, there was an "s" in there somewhere. I downed the drink in one gulp.

~oOo~

As I made my way into the terminal I said a silent thank you that my parents weren't picking me up. I wasn't in the mood to face them yet. However, I had second thoughts when I heard the next voice.

"Yo, Paris! Your chauffeur awaits!"

I turned to my left and saw my older brother Emmett standing in line next to the other professional drivers holding what looked like a paper bag turned makeshift sign. As I walked closer I could make out the writing on the bag. RESERVED: PARIS HILTON

"Nice, Emmett. Is that a Noah's Bagels bag?"

"What? Just wanted to make you feel welcome. I saw these guys standing here and I thought since you were like a mini celebrity you should be welcomed like one. And it was all I had on short notice." Emmett grinned as he pulled me into a giant bear hug. "Welcome home, little bro. We've missed you around here. And, hey, what happened to your hair?"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go." I started walking away.

Emmett chased after me, "No, really, does it always just stand up like that? Or do you do it intentionally? I gotta know these things."

I walked faster.

We walked to the baggage claim; Emmett discarded the "sign" in one of the nearby garbage cans that we passed. After grabbing what bags I had, which wasn't much since the rest of my stuff was being shipped here, I followed Emmett out of the airport to his Jeep.

"I figured that you could come to my place for awhile, have lunch with me and Rose before I take you to the 'rents," Emmett said while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, that would be good." I wasn't in the mood for the many questions that I knew Emmett had, so I racked my brain for a topic to keep him busy. Aha!

"How are the twins?"

At the word twins Emmett immediately launched into a story about how Brianna tried to make cereal with the dog food and then proceeded to feed it to her brother. I slipped on my sunglasses and leaned against the headrest. Emmett was the last person I thought would be married with children. In high school, he had a different girlfriend each week, something about "experiencing the flavors". Hell, he was the one who told me not to settle for one girl. His dream was to play in the NFL and score with all the cheerleaders. He got pretty close to achieving that goal when an injury in college sidelined him. Since he had to start focusing on academics, he chose to pursue sports medicine, much to the delight of our father. He met Rosalie in one of his sports therapy classes and a few insults later, they were madly in love. Their wedding was the talk of the town, a Cullen and a Hale, match made in society heaven, much to the delight of our mother. First born son, first one married. A year and a half later they welcomed twins, Brianna and Shane. The kids already had trust funds secured. They all now lived in their pretty little house, with their pretty little picket fence and their pretty little perfect lives. Sounds sickening, right?

"Edward, man…are you even listening to me?" _Not really._

"Huh? Sorry. I guess I'm a little tired from the trip."

Emmett sighed and pulled into his driveway. I realized that this was the first time that I had been to his house, well, this house. As a wedding present our parents had a home custom built in the Queen Anne section of Seattle for them. I had to hand it to my family, it was nice. It was a Mediterranean style build and I knew from prior conversations with my brother that besides the five bedrooms it housed, there was also a workout room for him and his clients, an office, a library, and of course an inside pool. We Cullens weren't anything if not ostentatious.

"Well, it's about time. The kids were getting antsy." I looked up to see Rosalie standing in the doorway wearing what looked like workout clothes. She reached up to pull her long blonde hair out of a ponytail. "Edward." She nodded curtly in my direction.

I stepped up, taking off my sunglasses and placing a kiss on Rosalie's cheek, "Rose, good to see you."

"Mm-hmm," she muttered before turning and walking back into the house. Emmett raised his eyebrows at me before following Rose. I reluctantly followed, closing the door behind me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl came flying around the corner and launched herself right into Emmett's waiting arms.

"How's my little angel?" Emmett asked, twirling Brianna around the hallway. Her shrieks filled the house, reverberating off the walls. I grimaced. Emmett turned, facing me. "Hey Bri, look, it's your Uncle Eddie."

"Edward," I replied. Emmett's eyes silently pleaded with me. "You know I don't like being called Eddie."

"Edward, she's three."

I shrugged, "I know, teach them while they're young."

Brianna scrambled out of Emmett's arms and timidly walked up to me. She stopped a few feet away and looked up, tilting her head to one side. Wisps of blonde curls fell into her eyes and she puckered her mouth as if deep in thought.

"I don't know you," she stated, placing her hands on her hips. _Wow, a mini-Rose. Great._

Rose came walking around the corner carrying a sleepy Shane. "That's cause you've seen him once in your life and you were asleep," she responded with a hard smile.

Brianna looked from her mother back to me, "Uncle?"

I nodded.

"Where's present?"

I cocked an eyebrow.

Emmett shrugged, "Uncle Jasper always brings them a present when he and Alice stop by."

I knelt down till I was eye level with the child, "Well, I'm not Uncle Jasper. And technically, Jasper isn't your Uncle yet."

I watched as her eyebrows furrowed together and she tried to understand what I just said.

Rosalie stepped forward., "Nice, Edward." She held her hand out to Bri, "Come on guys, lunch is ready."

I stood up, pinching the bridge of my nose with my forefingers, and with a deep breath I rounded the corner to the dining room. Taking the seat farthest from Rose put me between Shane and Brianna. I didn't know if this was a better choice or not and made to change locations, but one glance at Rose told me to keep my mouth shut. I've never been a kid person. I've never wanted kids. I pretty much don't even think about them. And it's not my fault that I haven't seen them in two years. It's not like we live next door to each other, we live across the country from each other. And planes fly both ways, too.

"So what brings you home, Edward?" Rose asked while dishing out salad.

"Rose," Emmett warned, sounding tired. It was always the same between me and Rose, she hated me and I tolerated her.

Rose smiled sweetly at her husband, "What? It's not every day the infamous son returns to his humble hometown. Shane, please eat the carrots."

I glanced to my right to see my nephew dipping his carrots into his juice, splashing it all over his plate. The liquid was slowly seeping towards me so I shifted slightly to my left, inching closer to Brianna who was still just staring at me. Could this day get any longer, oh wait, I still have to face my parents.

I looked up at Rose and said as politely as I could, "Your guess is as good as mine. Father asked me to come home, so here I am." I took a bite of my chicken. _Well, at least she's a good cook_.

Rose snorted, "I'm sure you have _no_ idea."

Emmett cleared his throat loudly, "It's still good to have you back. We should hit the links while you're here. I'll call up Jasper and set a date."

It was nice of my brother to try to change the subject. Emmett doesn't do uncomfortable situations well, which is why I sometimes wonder why he married Rose since she just has this knack to make everyone uncomfortable. She must have been a pleasant child.

"Sounds good. It's been awhile since I've played a good game. Only Emmett, when you lose, could you try not to throw your driver into the lake this time?"

Emmett threw a roll at me, "How many times do I have to tell ya? It slipped!"

"Mommy, Daddy throwed his food!" Brianna shouted.

Rose shot Emmett a glare, "Yes, sweetie and Daddy should know better." She turned towards him, "And he will NOT be doing that again, will he?"

"Yes, dear," he replied looking down at his plate.

The rest of lunch passed by uneventfully. Rose didn't open her mouth unless to talk to the children. Brianna finally stopped staring at me and Shane amazingly didn't get any of his food on me, however most ended up on him. Emmett kept the conversation light, planning multiple things for us to do and giving me updates on some of his clients. Being employed by the Seattle Mariners did have its perks and I was looking forward to taking in a game from the box reserved for the family of Emmett Cullen. After lunch Rose went to clean up Shane with Brianna trailing behind.

"You ready?" Emmett asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

With the table cleared we walked into the living room just as Rose was coming back down. Emmett kissed his wife goodbye saying he'll be back in a few hours. I just gave her a nod. As I was walking out the door I felt a slight tug on my shirt. Turning around I found Brianna with a curious look on her face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You coming back?" she asked me.

"Not tonight," I replied.

"When?"

Damn this kid was persistent. "I'm not sure. Next week maybe?"

She seemed to think this over. She scrunched up her nose and stared up at me. "Next time, bring me present, kay?" And with that she turned and skipped out of the room. _Yes, definitely her mother._

Emmett clapped me on that back and walked out to his Jeep. I shut the door behind me and climbed into the passenger seat. The car ride to the Bainbridge Ferry was spent talking about sports. Emmett was still following football and baseball and he wanted to know my thoughts on the recent trades. I told him that since living in Chicago I had taken a liking to ice hockey and haven't really paid much attention to anything else. We bantered back and forth over which sport reigned supreme. Baseball came out on top since it was the only one that we could agree upon. Once we loaded the car onto the ferry, we both walked up to the top.

I leaned against the rail and closed my eyes, letting the cool air rush against my face. "How mad is he?"

Emmett shook his head, "I don't know, man. Pretty mad. He wanted to come pick you up himself, but I eventually talked him out of that. Spouting something about living next to the airport and brotherly bonding."

I opened my eyes, turning to face him. "And I am thankful for that. I don't think I could have handled him being the first face I saw. God, how could he force me to come back here?" I gripped the rail tighter.

"What happened to you over there, man?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?"

Emmett turned around, leaning his back against the rail and crossed his arms in front of him, "You've changed." I rolled my eyes. I've heard this before.

"Great. It's not enough that our father blames me for everything, now I've got you riding me, too."

"No, listen to me. You're my brother and I've got your back and all, but this thing between you and Dad, is just that, between you and Dad. I'm not going to get dragged into it. However, I will come to identify the body if one of you offs the other one." He added lightheartedly, placing a hand on my shoulder. Leave it to Emmett to make light of any situation.

A few minutes later we made our way back to the car and drove onto Bainbridge Island. Not much was said along the way. It seemed all too soon that we passed the sign that was the final nail in my coffin:

_The City Of Forks Welcomes You._

Would it be immature to flip off the sign? Yes. But I did it anyway. Forks, Washington: Population: 3,221…now 22.

~oOo~

**A/N: I've put up a link on my profile of Emmett's house if you want to check it out. Next up, meeting the parents! **

**Thank you to all who put this story on alert after only reading the prologue! I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**And of course, reviews are like crack…addicting…(ps: I don't do crack…lol)**


	3. Reality

**A/N: I'm sorry this took a little longer to get out. Life sometimes happens and then my computer deleted half of it. I also just wanted to say a quick thank you for everyone who has put this story on alert and who have taken the time to review. Now get ready to meet the parents!**

**Once again, I do not own Twilight…bleh…**

**~oOo~**

**Reality**

**EPOV**

"Edward, chill man. You act like you're going to your execution."

I glared at my brother as he turned down that all too familiar road that lead to my parents home, my childhood home.

"Don't give me that look. You haven't stopped fidgeting since we passed through town."

I grimaced, turning to look out the window again. I couldn't argue with him when he was right. Ever since that welcome sign I've had this feeling of being trapped. I could feel the air getting thicker, making it harder for me to breathe. I thought the air here was supposed to be refreshing, instead I felt like choking. All too soon my eyes fell upon the giant brick house that had been my home in what seemed like another life. Emmett slowed the car to a stop.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked, all hints of joking were gone.

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. _Wait…nervous?_ Why should I be nervous? This wasn't my choice, this wasn't what I wanted. I had nothing to say to either of them. I felt my face harden as I turned to face Emmett.

"No, thank you," I saw his eyes widen slightly as he assessed the abrupt change in my demeanor. He didn't respond as I climbed out of his car and grabbed my bags from the backseat, just watched me in silence. Taking a deep breath he turned back to face the front. I slammed the car door and started walking up towards the large mahogany door that suddenly seemed like they were taunting me. Somewhere in the background I heard Emmett's Jeep slowly pull away. I paused, reaching inside to grab my anger and wrap it around me until I was almost seeing red. This was my life, damn it, and it was about time they realized it. No matter what my father said to me, I wasn't staying in this god forsaken town any longer than tonight. No, by this time tomorrow I would be on a plane back to Chicago, back to my life. It was with these thoughts that I grabbed the handle and stepped into the war.

I found myself staring into the empty foyer, so far so good. Glancing at the staircase in front of me I briefly considered sprinting up to my old room but then I remembered that I wasn't hiding, I had nothing to be ashamed of. I would not hide from my father. Murmured voice floated towards me from my right. I set my bags at the foot of the spiraling staircase and turned towards the double doors that lead to the living room. I considered knocking, but that would be alerting them to my presence. I didn't want them to have time to present themselves. My eyes narrowed and I pushed the doors open.

I quickly took in the scene before me. My mother was sitting on the pearl white couch that sat in the center of the room. She was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. I couldn't see her face; she was looking down, her caramel colored hair hiding her face from me. Standing to her left, directly across the room from me, was my father. He was shaking his head, staring out the window. I took a step into the room never taking my eyes off my father. I heard my mother gasp and I turned to look at her. Her green eyes stared at me with surprise, I don't know why, she knew I was coming. I watched as she stood up slowly, smoothing the wrinkles out of her brown slacks and timidly made her way towards me. I didn't move. She stopped in front of me and carefully placed her hand on my cheek.

"Edward," she breathed, a smile spreading across her lips. She drew me into a hug and as much as I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to return it. I just stood there until I felt her arms fall in defeat. I stared at her forehead, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes. She stepped back and turned to my father. I finally looked up. He was facing me, his face a mask that probably matched my own.

"Son."

"Father."

The Cullens, men of many words.

"Maybe we should sit," my mother spoke softly, gesturing to the couch. I saw her reach for my hand. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No thanks, I'll stand."

A small sigh escaped her lips as she took her place back on the sofa. My father had yet to move. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours but were most likely minutes. He was the first to look away and I felt a surge of triumph that he turned away first.

"How was your flight?" he asked in a calm tone.

I scowled, "My flight? You want to know about my fucking flight? I haven't seen you in two years. You force me to come back to this damned place against my will and all you can ask about it my flight." I was walking towards him without realizing it, my hands clenching into fists.

His head snapped up, "There is no reason to use that sort of language here."

"The flight was fucking perfect. The flight attendants were very accommodating," I smirked.

My mother closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the couch. My father glanced at her then turned his glare to me.

"That's quite enough of the attitude, son."

"Attitude? You want attitude? What the hell am I doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" my father asked, anger creeping into his words. He reached behind him to grab something off the desk. Turning around he flung whatever it was on the coffee table. Looking closer I realized it was the Chicago Tribune, my face stared up at me from the paper. _Fucking Jason Jenks strikes again._

I stared down at the paper not saying anything.

"What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? I knew we should have never sent you out there. I knew your cousin was trouble and now this. I should have listened to my instincts and sent you to college out here."

"Carlisle…," my mother whispered.

I shook my head, cutting her off, "You couldn't have made me stay here if you wanted to."

My mother spoke then, "Edward, you always loved it here, I don't understand all this hatred now."

I looked at her and said blankly, "I finally realized there's more out there than this."

I watched as her face fell.

"Well, you definitely found more," my father stated, gesturing to the paper.

I shrugged, "It was blown out of proportion."

"Oh really? Blown out of proportion?" he picked up the paper "'_ For a complete list of the Cullen Cousins run-ins with the law turn to A6,_'" he read. "Were all of these blown out of proportion, too?" He asked flipping to the back of the paper.

_Hmmm…this can't be good._

"Public drunkenness, fighting, illegal gambling…I didn't even know about half of these," he paused. "_Arrested with only a bottle of Jack, a lighter, and a lasso." _He looked up at me then. "A lasso? What-no, never mind, I don't want to know."

_At least they left out the part where we were only in our boxers. _I chuckled to myself.

He shut the paper, obviously not happy with my nonchalant attitude. "Well, you have successfully managed to embarrass not just yourself but your entire family. Do you have anything to say?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. I had many things to say, not all of them pleasant. I chose to remain silent, conveying with my eyes my hatred of being here, of being in this situation. I once again stared down my father. Once again, he turned away first.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked.

"We were just having some fun," I replied casually.

"Fun? You call getting arrested fun?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This has got to stop, Edward. You're 25 years old. It's time you stopped acting like a spoiled brat."

_A spoiled brat?_ What was I? 5? I could feel my anger coming through. I wasn't going to listen to this.

"Don't fucking think for a minute you can tell me what to do. You may have gotten me to come back, but I sure as hell am not staying here. I've had enough of this. Tomorrow I'm gone. Nothing you can say can stop me."

I turned sharply on my heels and started walking to the door.

"I talked to your grandfather."

Except that.

I froze not turning back around.

"We had a very interesting chat. He's not too happy with you or James either. He's starting to question whether or not you boys deserve your inheritance. He agreed with me bringing you back here. We also agreed that some things needed to change and we both came to the same solution." My hands balled into fists again, tighter this time.

"And what solution is that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Your mother and I raised you kids to be aware that this family had money, but not to hold yourself higher than anyone else. That our status did not define us. Somehow during these last four years, you've lost that. The wealth of this family has consumed you."

I flung myself around, "What does that mean?" I spat.

My father stepped around the table coming closer to me. His face set in hard lines. "It means that all the money you have now, you did not earn. It came from me or your mother or your grandfather. So we're taking it back."

"What?" my voice started to rise. Panic arising within me.

"As of right now, all of your accounts are frozen. Your checking, savings, credit cards, even your trust fund is frozen. Everything. So you see, Edward, you can't go back to Chicago, at least not right now. You're stuck here."

"THAT'S FUCKING NOT FAIR!" I roared. I stormed towards my father stopping inches from him. "It's MY money! You can't just take it away."

He didn't flinch. "I can and I did. That money was never yours; you did nothing to warrant it. You have never worked a day in your life. Well son, that's about to change."

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?" I could feel my nails digging into my skin, but I couldn't unclench my fists. My entire body was shaking in fury.

He stared intently at me, his voice strong. "Well, you've been sitting on that degree of yours for too long. I've made some arrangements at the hospital and you will carry out the remainder of your residency there in the ER."

My body was paralyzed. My mind couldn't comprehend what he was saying. I could do nothing but stare. My breath coming in short, rapid gasps as he continued.

"You will stay here since you have no money for a place of your own. You can keep your cell phone on; we have no problem paying for that since as a doctor you will need it. You may also retain us of your car as this was a graduation gift from your mother and I. However, you are responsible for your own insurance and gas. We have taken care of the first installment of your premium; you will take over in six months. As for the gas, well, good thing you have a full tank." He smiled, grimly.

Something inside me snapped when I saw his smile.

"IS THIS A JOKE?" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS! I AM A GROWN MAN!"

"THEN START ACTING LIKE ONE!" my father shouted. My mouth snapped shut. Carlisle Cullen never raised his voice. Not once when we were children did we ever hear him shout. Truthfully I didn't know he had it in him. If I wasn't so pissed off I might have been in awe.

"Edward," he sighed. "Son, I love you, but this" his arms gestured towards me "this is not the son I raised. The things you've done with James…"

"And what of James? Is his life being taken away from him as well?" I asked, suddenly thinking of my cousin. Wondering if he was in as much shit as I was.

My parents exchanged a look, neither looking happy. "How Marcus and Irina handle James is up to them. He is of no concern to me. My concern is only for you." He reached his hand out to place on my arm, but I jerked away. I stared at both of them.

"So I'm confined to hell," I stated.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother rise. "Edward, sweetie, this isn't a punishment-"

The rage came roaring to life again as I turned towards her, "NOT A PUNISHMENT?" I realized I was screaming again. It felt good, I welcomed it. It was the only feeling I've felt since being told of my return. I watched my mother cower away from me, her eyes wide, glistening with tears. I had never spoken to her like that, but at this point I didn't care.

My father stepped between us, "Don't you raise your voice at your mother."

I started laughing uncontrollably. Confusion then worry passed through my parents' eyes. I had to get out of here. I stopped abruptly and gathered myself together. I took a step towards my father.

"Fuck you both."

Then I turned and walked out.

Behind me I heard my father whisper to my mother, "He'll be back. He has nowhere to go."

~oOo~

I stormed into the garage.

_Please let it be here. For the love of God, please let it be here._

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when my eyes found it. My silver Volvo. My graduation gift from those people I called parents. James constantly teased me.

I had wanted to drive here from Chicago, clear my head a little, but apparently I was a 'flight risk' as James had so lovingly put it. Instead my most prized possession was shipped out here while I was stuck without a car for two days.

I slid into the driver's seat, pinching the bridge of my nose. I could feel the stirrings of a headache. I had to get out of here. I shoved the key in the ignition and revved the engine. Within minutes I was sailing down the back roads of Forks not really caring where I was going, just needing the release.

_What the fuck were they thinking? Taking my money. MY money._

The car accelerated. My fingers gripped the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white, eyes narrowing. My vision started to become distorted and I clenched my jaw taking long, deep breaths through my nose. Great, all I needed was to crash my car. I came to a stop on the side of the road.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

My hands pounded against the steering wheel with each outburst. My breathing started coming in short gasps. I couldn't get enough air. My chest constricted in pain. The weight of what they told me was slowly setting in. I would not stay here. I couldn't. I needed a plan and fast. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the head rest trying to slow my breathing.

A shrill ring broke through the silence. I opened my eyes. If that was them I was throwing the damn cell phone out the window. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone, sighing when I saw the caller ID.

"Alice."

"_Edward_!" my sister shrieked, her voice hitting octaves that even dogs wouldn't recognize. "_Are you okay? Did you land? Have you talked to them yet? What happened? Where are you?"_

"Alice!" I shouted. God, I swear she's adopted.

She stopped her line of questioning. "_What_?" she asked.

"What do you want?"

She took a deep breath. _Oh boy_. "_Well, I was in a meeting with a client when I suddenly got this overwhelming feeling that I had to talk to you. And when I say overwhelming, I mean overwhelming. It was so strong that I almost dropped the portfolio on her head. And you know me and my feelings._" Oh yes, everyone knew about Alice's feelings. "_So I quickly ran out of there and called you. I just felt like you needed me, really needed me. You do need me right? Edward?"_

"What I need is to get back to Chicago," I said bluntly.

She paused, "_Well, I can't help you with that_," she said sadly. "_But I can give you a place to escape to for awhile. You should come over. I'm sure Jasper would love to see you_." Her voice was questioning.

I was quiet for a moment. I didn't really want to deal with Alice and her hyperness, but she was right, I did need a place to go. And seeing Jasper wouldn't be that bad. He always had a way of calming me.

"Fine," I agreed.

I could literally hear her jumping up and down.

"_Yay! Oh my God, Jasper will be so happy to see you. And me too, of course. I've missed you. Oh, have you eaten? I could make food."_

"Alice."

"_Of course I would have to go to the store first. I can do that on my way home from Port Angeles,_" she said mostly to herself.

"Alice," I tried again.

"_I'll just call Jasper and he can pick something up along the way_," she continued.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"_What, Edward? I'm not deaf_."

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry. I had a late lunch with Emmett and truthfully, I think I've lost my appetite for awhile."

"_Oh Edward, stop being so dramatic,"_ she patronized.

"You weren't there, Alice. You have no idea what he did," I spat out.

"_I have an idea,"_ she said quietly. There was a long silence before she spoke again. "_Anyway, just come on over. You can stay as long as you like. Do you remember how to get here?"_

"Yeah, I remember. I'll be there soon," I paused. "And thanks Alice."

She smiled, yes I could tell she was smiling, "_Of course Edward."_

I went to hang up the phone when I heard her yell.

I brought the phone back up to my ear, "Alice?"

"_Edward, can you do me a huge favor before you get here?"_ Alice asked sweetly.

"What Alice?" I asked in a bored tone. Only Alice would ask for a favor when I'm pissed off.

"_Can you go by the bookstore for me? A book that I ordered came in and I was supposed to pick it up today, but there's no way I'm going to make back into town before they close and I really need it to further my plans for the wedding. So, if you could just run by there and grab it for me…it's already paid for and it's under the name Alice Cullen_."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I know your fucking name, Alice."

She let out a humph, "_There's no need to swear Edward. Now, can you do it or not? Please? Please, Edward?_" she begged.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you_," she gushed. "_Now, it's the bookstore right next to the pharmacy..."_

"Alice, I know where it is. There's only one god damn street in this town," I was already beginning to put my car back into drive.

"_Good. So I'm going to go the store and pick up food, cause even if you don't want to eat Jasper and I haven't. You'll probably get to the house before me but Jasper should already be there. I'll call him and let him know to expect you."_

I pulled back onto the road, "Sounds good, Alice. I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone without waiting for a goodbye from her otherwise I might have been on the phone for another hour. I pushed down on the gas anxious to get this day over with.

~oOo~

I walked into the book store determined to get this over with quickly. I had yet to see anybody that I knew and wanted to avoid that as long as I could. The only people that I still talked to in this town were my family and I wanted to keep it that way, even though now, I was thinking that might change. I didn't need the gossip mill swirling with rumors as to why I was back.

I stopped in the doorway looking around. I hadn't been in here in years and not to my surprise, it hadn't changed at all. It was tiny and cluttered, almost claustrophobic. There were tiny aisles with shelves spaced throughout that came up to my shoulders, each shelf crammed with books. To my left sat a pair of worn arm chairs, one facing the door and the other facing the back of the store. There was a girl sitting in the chair facing the door, no, not sitting, lounging. Her legs were thrown over the side, feet dangling mid-air. Her nose was shoved so far in the book in front of her that all I could make out of her face was the top rim of her glasses and her brown hair which was piled on top of her head in a messy bun held up with what looked like a pen. She didn't glance up when I walked in.

I walked up to the little counter on the right. There was no one there. I looked around. The only people that seemed to be in the store were me and the lounge girl.

"Hello?" I called.

Nothing.

I drummed my fingers on the counter.

"Hello?" I called, louder this time.

Where the fuck were the employees? Who runs a business like this? I turned back to the girl, she hadn't moved.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you know who works here?" I asked.

She shrugged not looking up from her book. Nice. This was just fucking perfect.

The door to the store opened up and a boy walked in. Boy? Man? Manboy? I don't fucking know. This kid was tall and he had a huge grin on his face. Well, at least someone's having a good day.

"Yo Bella, my dad said you got his book in," this manboy spoke as he trotted up to the counter, stopping next to me.

I looked around. Who the fuck was he talking to?

"Yeah, Jake. I got it in today," a woman's voice answered from behind me.

I don't fucking believe it. I watched with my mouth hanging open as the girl from the arm chair stood up and walked towards us. She didn't even look at me as she went behind the counter and began digging through a pile of books.

"Ahhh…here it is!" She turned back around with a book in her hand and placed it on the counter. "I also have this one for Seth, did you want to get that one too?" she asked holding up another book.

"Sure, sure. You're going to make his day with that one. Ever since dad started telling all those legend stories about wolves, Seth's become obsessed with werewolves," this Jake guy shook his head, chuckling.

The girl smiled. I glared. "Well, he is 13."

I stood there glaring while she slipped the books into a bag and handed them to the manboy.

"Hey, we're having a bonfire down on the rez this Saturday, you should come. It's been forever since you've been down there."

Her shoulders fell slightly as she answered, "I know, I've been busy. But I'll try to make it."

Manboy nodded his head, "Sweet. Well, I gotta run. Gotta go pick up Quil. Thanks, Bells." He turned to leave, glancing over at me, giving me a "'Sup?" before walking out.

I turned back to the counter. The girl was looking down shuffling through paperwork, her lower lip between her teeth. I cleared my throat.

She sighed and looked up. I was briefly taken back by her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown and I couldn't seem to stop staring, that is until I noticed a flicker of annoyance flash through them.

_She's annoyed? Oh that's rich._

"You work here?" I asked relatively calm.

She didn't answer, she just tilted her head to one side, giving me a pointed look.

I leaned on the counter. "Then why when I asked if you knew who worked here, you just ignored me?" I hissed.

Her eyebrows raised slightly, a smirk playing on her full lips and then her eyes flicked to the side and back up to mine. I followed her line of vision and noticed her finger was pointing to a sign on the counter.

**Ring the bell for service.**

_Well, fuck me._

**~oOo~**

**Yay! Bella finally enters for all of you who have been asking about her.**

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter up this weekend as time permits.**

**Please drop me a review and tell me what you think so far!**

**Thanks and HUGZ!**


	4. Annoyance & Amusement

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to read this story! I am overwhelmed by the response that I'm getting. I really never thought anyone besides my friends would read this. So thank you all!**

**I of course do not own anything Twilight…which makes me sad…**

**~oOo~**

**Annoyance & Amusement**

**BPOV**

I knew who he was the moment he walked in. I mean, how could I not? He walked in dressed to the nine in his designer jeans from some label that I probably couldn't pronounce even if I wanted to and his Gucci sunglasses (yes, I knew those) perched on his head. And oh what a nice head it was…hair, head of hair, what a nice head of hair is what I meant. God Bella.

Alice had called me literally a minute before Mr. Sex Hair walked in. Yes, I said it, Mr. Sex Hair. Anyway, she had called to tell me that she was caught up in Port Angeles and wouldn't make it into town before I closed up for the night, but not to worry because she was sending in her overly spoiled, overly sexed older brother to pick up her book. Well, she didn't exactly use those words, I elaborated a little. I mean, from what I've heard about this guy I was being nice, very nice.

"Bella, he's having a really bad day so do you think that you could try to be nice to him?" Alice asked, a whine coming into play.

"Alice, when I am not ever nice?" I feigned surprise.

She let out a giggle, yes a giggle. She is the only person I know over the age of 13 that giggles.

"You're right, Bella. Just be your charming self and I'm sure he'll love you."

I rolled my eyes, "I sense some sarcasm there, pixie. And from what you've told me about him, love is not the emotion I'm going for."

"_Bellllaaaa,_" I heard her whine.

"Fine, fine. I'll be nice," I grumbled.

"Thank you. Now I'll see you soon. Love ya! Gotta go!" she squealed hanging up. A minute later, he walked in.

I thought about getting up to greet him but disposed of that idea as soon as I saw his look of disgust as his gaze surveyed my bookstore…well, not _my_ bookstore, but whatever, now's not the time. You just don't walk into a place and give it that look, the look that says 'I am better than everything here and you should bow and kiss my feet". You know, that _look_. I don't care who you are. So I did what I normally do when I don't want to deal with people, I just sat in my chair and ignored him.

I did however watch him as he made his way to the counter, and yes, I enjoyed the way his ass moved in those jeans. The view was even better as he leaned over the counter. And when he spoke, ah, his voice was like velvet. I closed my eyes. Smooth velvet…sexy velvet…annoyed velvet. Annoyed velvet? I snapped my eyes open as he started to drum his fingers impatiently on the counter in annoyance. Oh, I sure as hell wasn't getting up now and couldn't he see the sign? It was right in front of his friggin' face.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you know who works here?" that annoyed velvet voice asked what I assumed to be me. I shrugged, not looking up from my book. I heard him let out another sigh as he turned back around. I raised my book slightly to cover my smile. Alice was going to kill me.

I was beginning to wonder how far I could push his patience when Jake walked in.

"Yo Bella, my dad said you got his book in," he said cheerily as he walked right past me and up to the counter coming to a stop right next to Mr. Sex Hair.

"Yeah, Jake. I got it in today," I closed my book and jumped out of the chair. Making my way to the counter I was very careful not to look at _him_, but I swear there was steam coming out of his ears as I walked by. I started digging through the pile of special orders behind the counter looking for the book that Jake's dad ordered. I finally found it at the bottom rubber banded with another one. I chuckled to myself before turning around.

"Ahh…here it is," I put both books on the counter. "I also have this for Seth, did you want to get that one too?" I held up the book on top. _Myths and Werewolves._

Jake chuckled, "Sure, sure. You're going to make his day with that one. Ever since dad started telling all those legend stories about wolves, Seth's become obsessed with werewolves."

I smiled, "Well, he is 13." And adorable, I thought. I slid the books into a paper bag and handed them to Jake. I had already paid for the book for Seth knowing that he would love it.

Jake started to turn then paused, "Hey, we're having a bonfire down on the rez this Saturday, you should come. It's been forever since you've been down there."

I took a deep breath, "I know, I've been busy. But I'll try to make it."

Jake gave me a knowing look before nodding, "Sweet. Well, I gotta run. Gotta go pick up Quil. Thanks, Bells."

I couldn't help grinning at the childhood nickname as I began sorting through old invoices. Jake was the only person who I still allowed to call me Bells. Don't ask me why, but for some reason it didn't bother me when he said it. Everyone else got ripped a new one. I'm pretty sure it's because we go so far back. I have known him since I was born, well, since he was born as he is 2 years younger than me.

The sound of a throat being cleared broke me out of my trance. I sighed. Damn, I had forgotten all about him. I looked up slowly and found a pair of piercing green eyes staring back at me. Emerald green, with so much weight held beneath them. I froze, staring until all I could see was green. I don't know how long I was lost when I heard a horn honk from outside jarring me back to reality. I blinked, remembering who he was and why he was here. And why was he just staring?

Not even a moment later his eyes narrowed, the lines of his face became more harsh and he took a deep breath.

"You work here?" he asked slowly, spacing out each word.

I stared at him. _No, I just feel like standing behind the counter. Good job, Sherlock._ Ha, at least I didn't say that out loud. Take that, Alice!

He pressed his palms into the counter and leaned towards me. I stayed rooted to my spot. He was not going to intimidate me. My eyes never left his face as I watched him take over my vision. I breathed in and was immediately overwhelmed with a spicy mix of cedar and ginger and beneath all that, another scent that I couldn't put my finger on. Damn the man smelled good…and expensive. I bet his cologne cost more than my entire outfit put together. Even though that's not saying much since I did get the majority of it at a thrift store, but say what you want, I love my Hufflepuff t-shirt, they were the underrated house.

His voice once again brought me back, "Then why when I asked if you knew who worked here, you just ignored me?"

Hissing at me now? I hitched my eyebrows up and I could feel the smirk playing on my lips. Really, I can't control these things. Well, two can play this game. I cast my eyes down, pointing to the sign in front of me and then back up at him. I watched, amused, as his eyes trailed down to the sign. I knew when he read it because his jaw snapped shut and his brilliant green eyes flashed back to mine.

"Well _he_ didn't ring the bell," He jabbed his thumb towards the door leaning towards me once again.

"Well _he_ didn't have to. He already knew that I worked here," I retorted not realizing that I was leaning towards him.

He slammed his hand back down on the counter, "And how the hell was I supposed to know that you worked here?"

"By ringing the bell!"

Our faces were so close by this time that our noses were almost touching. I could literally feel the anger coming off his body in waves but I couldn't stop myself.

"Well," he sneered, "are you going to help me now?"

I paused, tilting my head to the side to appear like I was thinking. I pursed my lips, "Nope." I said making sure the 'p' popped.

His hands curled into fists, "Why not?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Because you didn't ring the bell."

He glared at me for a moment before jerking back harshly bringing his palm crashing down on the bell.

_Ha!_ my inner 5 year old cheered.

Straightening myself up, I put on my sweetest smile, "How can I help you, sir?" Oh, if looks could kill.

I watched as his lips narrowed into a thin line. "I am here to pick up a book," he said slowly.

"And what book would that be?" I asked innocently, widening my eyes. I knew damn well what book he wanted, but this was just too much fun.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know the title. It should be under Alice Cullen."

I turned around to the stack of books behind me, pretending to rummage through them. I knew where Alice's book was. I had put it right on top because I was expecting her today. After a few minutes, and many grumbled sighs from him, I turned back around with the book in hand.

"Now, I have this book for an Alice Cullen, but unless I'm mistaken, you're not her. You know, male and all." I said pointedly hugging the book to my chest. "I also know that this book is very important to Miss Cullen and I don't think she would appreciate me giving it to some random person."

I swear he deadpanned. I thought for a second he might cry. He closed his eyes for about a minute, visibly calming his breathing.

"I am Edward Cullen, her brother," he opened those beautiful eyes back up. "She asked me to pick up her book since she was detained in Port Angeles."

I pretended to think for a minute, "Nope, I don't think she's ever mentioned you before. You wouldn't mind if we gave her a call just so I can verify facts, do you? I really don't want to lose my job over this." Like that would ever happen. This place would never run without me but he didn't know that.

"Are you being serious? This is fucking ridiculous!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Why would I lie? It's a fucking book! What could I possibly have to fucking gain from this?"

I put on my serious face, "Sir, there's no need to use that form of language. If you continue I will have to ask you to leave."

His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched as his gaze met mine, pure hatred flowing through his eyes. My stomach tightened. Even in anger, his face was perfection. Everything from his perfectly sculpted cheekbones to his strong, angular jaw, and damn, that head of hair, bronze colored with a slight tint of red when the light hit it. Man he was beautiful, like a Greek god or something. From Mr. Sex Hair to Greek God. I really needed to stay away from the romance section.

"Alice," he hissed into his cell phone that was now up to his ear. Wow, I didn't even see him move. Observant Bella. "The lady at the bookstore won't give me your book." Pause. "I don't know. She seems to think I'm lying about being your brother." His eyes shot back to me. I shrugged innocently. "What?" Pause. "Fine. She wants to speak to you." He thrust the phone in my face.

I took the phone from his hand and cleared my throat. Then in the most professional tone I could muster up, "Forks Bookstore, this is Isabella. How can I help you today?"

"Bella!" a tiny voice screeched into the phone. "What are you doing? Why won't you give him the book? Why do you always have to do this? I told you he was in a horrible mood and you have to go and make it worse. And who's going to have to deal with it? ME! He's going to come over here and I'll have to listen to him pout and rant about how horrible his life is and how everything is unfair. I do not need you to add on to this. Bella, do you hear me?"

I bit my lower lip trying to hide my smile. Wouldn't do any good to let Mr. God Hair…no that didn't work…Mr. Sex God…oohh that sounded better. Wouldn't do any good to let Mr. Sex God know that I was enjoying this. I glanced over at him. He was pacing in front the counter running his fingers through his messy hair. No, I'll stick with Mr. Sex Hair.

"BELLA!"

I jumped. I had forgotten about Alice being on the phone. What was with me today? I'm normally not this scattered. I took a deep breath to center myself and get back in my rhythm.

"Yes, Miss. Cullen. I just wanted to double check with you. I mean, you are such a valued customer."

"Just give him the damn book, Bella." And with that she hung up.

"Yes, Miss. Cullen," I said to the dial tone. "Have a great day." I stared down at his phone not knowing which button would end the call. Did a phone really need that many buttons? A large hand came into view and snatched the phone from my grasp. Well, I guess he stopped pacing.

"Were your facts verified?" he asked sarcastically.

I plastered on my fake smile, "I sure did, sir. Thank you for being so patient." I slipped Alice's book into a paper bag and held it out to him. "Thank you and please come again."

He stared at me for a second. He opened his mouth to reply and then thought against it before grabbing the bag out of my hand. With no reply, he turned on his heels and stormed out of the store. I chuckled as the door slammed shut behind him.

_Well, that was fun._

I walked to the door with a smile still on my face. I really needed that considering the day I had. After locking the door I turned around the OPEN sign so it now read CLOSED to approaching eye. Turning my back and leaning against the door I surveyed the store. I loved this store, everything about it. From the mustiness of the old furniture to the stained glass windows to the smell, the smell being my favorite part. Nothing was better then the smell of books. It relaxed me better than any spa therapy could. My eyes glanced at the clock above the counter. 6:37. Wow, time flies when you're driving someone nuts. I still had paperwork to do before I could head home. I reluctantly pushed myself off the door and made my way back to the counter. I grabbed the stack of invoices and walked through the door that led to my office. My office was pretty sparse since I spent the majority of my time on the sales floor. It had a bookcase against the right wall that was filled with special orders, back stock, and a few books from my own personal collection. A blue loveseat was against the wall next to the bookcase, directly across from me. That wall also held the only window in here, but it was large enough that the light filtering in illuminated the room. To my left was my desk. The desk was my favorite piece in here. It was made of solid oak with a chestnut brown finish and it had 3 drawers, one on each side and one in the middle. Each side also came with a cabinet size drawer that I used for files. It was built in the 1920's and I just loved the antique feel of it. You couldn't help but feel like a proper lady when you sat behind it. The desk had been a birthday gift from Charlotte Stanley, the owner.

I adored Charlotte. The 92 year old woman reminded me of my grandmother on my mom's side, so warm and caring, and she was very spry for her age only recently had begun to slow down since being placed in a wheelchair. She had taken a liking to me the moment she met me and hired me on the spot, right out of high school with no work experience. That was four years ago and now I pretty much ran the store. Charlotte would always talk about how she wished her children and even her grandchildren would take an interest in the store. She had opened it with her husband in the early 30's and had continued to work here even after her husbands death 13 years ago. She had always hoped that someone in her family would want to continue to keep it open, but so far no ones showed interest. About a year ago she asked me to meet her for lunch. I will never forget that day. Charlotte confessed to me that she lost all hope that the store would remain open if left in her family's hands. She saw how much joy it brought me and asked me to consider if one day I would be open to running it myself. I of course jumped at the opportunity, telling her that it would be my honor. She decided to give me a trial run and this last year she gave all reins to me. Everything was going perfect, the store was profiting and everything was running smoothly. Then Jessica happened.

_Enough thinking about that pathetic little twit, Bella._ I told myself, sinking down into my chair. Ugh, but the nerve of her to come in with Charlotte today. I can't believe that she would stoop this low.

"_I'm just so thrilled that someone in the family has decided to open their eyes,"_ Charlotte had beamed at me as Jessica pushed her in. I looked up to see Jessica leering at me over her grandmothers' head. I had never wanted to bitch smack someone so much in my life and I am not a violent person. I know for a fact that Jessica didn't give a damn about this place, so her sudden interest had me a little worried.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I really needed to finish these invoices so I could get home. With a sigh I began sorting the piles.

~oOo~

Two hours later I was finally home. I pulled into my driveway and listened to the light patter of rain on my truck. Figuring I better get inside before the storm came; I grabbed my bags and carefully made my way to the porch. However, because I'm me and can't make it from point A to point B without disaster, I caught my foot on the corner of the concrete walkway and found myself sprawled face down on the path. Pushing myself up into a sitting position I saw that my backpack with all my paperwork inside landed a few feet away in a puddle the size of a kiddie pool. Perfect. I slowly stood up, wiping my hands on my jeans, wincing slightly as the rough fabric rubbed against the cuts.

"Haha, very funny," I grumbled looking up towards the sky. "I get it, karma's a bitch."

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my sweatshirt before picking up my backpack and heading in the house. I kicked the door shut behind me, dropped my bags in the hall and plopped on my couch. It was then that I realized the cuts on my hands were still bleeding. Wouldn't do much good to bleed all over the sofa.

I made my way over to the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet. I tried not to look as the water ran down my hands turning pink before swirling down the drain. Reaching above the sink, I grabbed the First Aid kit that I kept there for accidents such as these, I also keep on in each bathroom and in my bedroom. I've learned my lesson.

Wiping my hand with a towel, I applied antiseptic to the cuts and covered them with band aids. Great, now I had mummy hands. Shaking my head I walked back into the living room when I noticed the light blinking on my answering machine. Four messages, I'm popular today.

_BEEP_

"_Hey Bella, it's Angela. I got my weekend cleared with Ben so I'm good to help you with inventory. Just give me a call and let me know what time you want me there on Saturday. I'll bring the doughnuts if you being the coffee. I will talk to you later. Bye."_

_BEEP_

"_Isabella Swan! You're not answering at the store, you're not answering at home! Would it kill you to get a damn cell phone! I am not in the mood to rant on your answering machine, but seeing how you leave me no choice this will just have to do. And you better not delete this before you listen to it. I know you and I cannot believe you! Thanks to you Edward has done nothing, literally nothing since walking through the door but just glare. He hasn't said a word since arriving; nothing, he's just sitting in the living room staring off into space with his fists clenched. Jasper keeps trying to make conversation, but it's like a goddamn monastery during silence hour or whatever it's called over here. Bella, you broke my brother! I told you to be nice. I told you that he had a bad day. Couldn't you just have given him the book! I swear, if you weren't my best friend-"_

_BEEP_

"_Stupid answering machine. They never leave you enough time to properly say what you need to. Which is you are NOT forgiven, Bella. I hope you know that this will take some serious girl time to make up for. You know what that means and I have plenty of wedding shopping to do. I guess you will now be my shopping buddy. Oh, and I need to order another book. This one didn't have the place settings I was looking for. Call me as soon as you get this. I mean it. Okay? And you know I love you, bye!"_

_BEEP_

"_Hey Bells, it's Charlie, well, your Dad. Jake told me that saw you today. Oh and before I forget, Seth wanted me to tell you thanks for the book. Billy said that he's locked himself in his room ever since Jake gave it to him. That kid has one active imagination. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because Jake said he mentioned the bonfire to you. It would be really nice if you could try to make it. I know that Sue would love to see you and, uh, so would I. I miss ya, Bells."_

I would deal with Alice tomorrow. I just didn't have the energy to call her back tonight. Grabbing my bags, I climbed the stairs up to my bedroom thinking about the last call. I knew that Jake would tell my dad that he saw me. It wasn't like I was ignoring Charlie, I've just been so busy with the store that I haven't had time to get down to La Push. I had inventory this weekend but with Angela helping out I might be able to cut out of there early on Saturday to make it to the bonfire. It would be nice to see everyone.

Stopping at the top of the stairs I turned left and walked into what used to be my Charlie's room. When I had acquired the house I couldn't quite bring myself to switch rooms even though his was the larger of the two. So instead I turned his room into my own little library/office. Without turning on the light I dropped the bags right inside the door then made my way to my room.

When Charlie told me that he was going to sell the house and move in with Sue after their wedding, I couldn't quite explain the sense of loss that I felt. This was my childhood home. I grew up here and even when my parents divorced I still spent every summer here. I couldn't imagine some other family living in it, making their own memories when all of mine were still fresh. Heck, there were still hash marks in the kitchen from when Charlie used to measure how much I'd grown each year. So right after high school in a move that surprised the hell out of everyone, including me, I packed up my life in Phoenix and moved back to Forks. My mother of course threw a fit. I was throwing everything away in her eyes, going back to the one place that had trapped her for so long. She couldn't possibly understand what I was feeling. She had hated Forks with every bone in her body. I, however, saw it as an escape from my currently boring non-existent life. I wasn't enjoying Phoenix. I never quite felt like I belonged there. So, I enrolled in Peninsula College in Port Angeles to make my mother happy, but ended up dropping out in my first year. I felt I was just wasting money since I was unsure as to what I wanted to study. I had always planned to go back once I sorted things out but later that year I got the job at the bookstore and that's also when I met Alice. I was happy for the first time in awhile. I mean, what kid could say they had their own house right out of high school? Charlie was happy because I was closer to him and he also hadn't really wanted to sell the house but Sue was adamant about staying on the reservation so she could be close to her family and since Charlie spent almost every day down there anyway, it was a no brainer.

I quickly washed my face and got ready for bed. Setting my alarm for 6 am, I slid under the covers. Closing my eyes, I thought about my current life. I didn't regret any of the choices that I've made. I loved my home, my job, and my friends. I curled up on my side. What else could I need? As I drifted off to sleep, a pair of brilliant green eyes flashed in my mind.

**~oOo~**

**Well, there ya go! A glimpse into Bella's mind. Hope that you enjoyed it. Please drop me a line and tell me what you think. **

**Also, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but there's a link on my profile to the Cullen house if you wanna check it out and also for Bella's desk, cause I think it's gorgeous!**

***HUGZ***


	5. I Fought the Law

**A/N: My apologies for this taking so long. It was my turn to write for my other story which if you haven't read please take a look. It's a collaboration and I can guarantee it's nothing like you've ever read before, if ya like horror/supernatural stories. It's called Choice Between Heaven and Hell.**

**Ok, enough with the pimping myself out…onto Edward!**

**Oh yeah, I own nothing but my ideas…**

**~oOo~**

**I Fought the Law**

**EPOV**

I couldn't stay at Alice's any longer. Three beers and one headache later, not to mention the shots of vodka I snuck in from the kitchen, and I was done. There's only so much wedding talk I can take before I explode, literally. I felt like my head was going to explode. I don't know how Jasper can deal with my sister. She's hyper by nature, but give her something that she's actually passionate about and she's unstoppable. Mind you, I was not in the best of moods when I arrived, thank you very much book lady, and the last thing I wanted was to take part in a conversation that revolved around the colors of tulle that would adorn the seats. I don't give a fuck.

It had started the minute I stepped through the door. Alice was bustling around the house shouting out orders and Jasper was sitting on the couch writing down everything she said. She finally slowed down long enough to realize that I was there.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, running up to me and throwing her arms around my neck. Although I guess it would be more like jumping, since she only came up to my shoulders. "I didn't even hear you come in."

My arms hung stiffly at my sides as she untangled herself from me. "I knocked."

"Oh, sorry. I guess we just didn't hear." She squinted up at me. "Are you ok? Are you jet lagged? How was your flight? How did it go? Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. When Rose called and told me what they were going to do…"

Rose knew, which meant Emmett did too. I didn't even hear the rest of what she said. Everyone knew and no one felt the need to warn me. They all just let me walk in there and be played like a fool. My whole family was conspiring against me. Perfect.

"…it's not like you're the only Cullen to have done something stupid. I mean, look at Emmett." Was she still talking?

Jasper walked up behind Alice and put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, why don't we let Edward sit down? Beer?" he asked me.

I just nodded and followed him into the living room. The floor was covered in magazines and pictures. I stepped over them as best as I could and collapsed in the white armchair in front of the fireplace. Jasper came up and handed me a beer before giving me a sympathetic smile and sitting on the couch. I stared into the fire taking a long drink from the bottle.

Alice bounded up to my side, her hand held out in front of my face. I just stared up at her blankly.

She tapped her foot impatiently. What the fuck?

"My book?" We stared at each other for a moment. She leaned closer to me. "Did your eye just twitch?"

I had forgotten about the bag that was clenched in my left hand. I looked down at it, annoyance shooting through me. I thrust it at Alice, wanting to get rid of it quickly.

Squealing, she tore the book out of the bag. Suddenly she stopped and started rapidly flipping through it.

"I don't think this is going to work. I might need to order another one. I knew I should have ordered both. Jazz, why didn't I just do it? Darn it, now it's going to take another week." She let out a sigh. "Maybe she can rush it. I wish I would have known. I would have just had you order it while you were there. If I gave you the title would you mind going back in and ordering it for me? I don't think that I have time this week."

I turned to her then. I'm not sure what she saw in my expression, but her eyes got wide and she took a step back.

"Or I can do it." She pivoted on her heels and flitted back towards the kitchen. "And there's something wrong with your eye."

My eyes fell on Jasper, who just shrugged. I clenched my jaw and stared back into the fire. At some point while Alice was in the kitchen, Jasper said he wanted to ask me a question.

"Look Edward, I know that you don't want to be here, but since you are and you're one of my oldest friends, I would really like it if you would be my best man."

I blinked, taken aback. I looked at Jasper, who was shifting uncomfortably, "Umm, sure, if that's what you want."

"Good," he nodded. "Thank you."

"Sure," I said again, staring back into the fire. I don't really remember the rest of the night.

Alice tried to get me to stay the night. I admit, at first I was going to take her up on it; anything to get out of going back to my parents home. But that idea was squashed the minute she pulled out fabric samples and wanted me to compare the softness of textures.

"I think it's time for me to be going." I jumped up from the sofa and had to quickly grab the arm to keep from falling.

Alice crossed her arms in front of her. "Edward, this is stupid. Just stay here. We have more than enough room."

I took one look at her standing before me to Jasper sprawled on the floor covered in fabric. I grabbed my jacket from the back of the chair and threw it over my shoulder.

"No, thank you."

Jasper sat up then scattering fabric everywhere. "Edward, Alice is right. I don't think you should drive."

"Listen Jas-," I burst out laughing; I couldn't help it. In his haste to sit up, Jasper had somehow managed to get a clump of yellow feathers stuck in his blonde hair. "Thanks for your concern, Big Bird, but I've got it from here."

Jasper flushed slightly and started frantically brushing his hands through his hair. Alice walked over to him and helped him pluck the mess out. I took their moment of distraction to sneak out. As I stepped out from the shelter of their roof's overhang I was hit by the pelting rain. I jumped back startled.

_Damn Edward, pay attention. How did you not notice the rain?_

And of course my jacket didn't have a hood. I cursed softly under my breath and made a break for my car, almost slipping on the slick pavement. I started my car up just as Alice and Jasper made their way to the door. I gave them a little wave before peeling out of their circular drive, causing the car to fishtail slightly. Letting out a laugh, I sped off.

I had no clue where I was going; I just knew it wasn't back to my parents' house. They could kiss my ass. This whole fucking town could. I took a corner a little too close and felt my tire spin out on gravel. I couldn't bring myself to care. I stepped down on the gas and watched the speedometer climb.

"_I got hoes, I've got hoes in different area codes (area, area codes, area codes), hoes, hoes, in different area codes"_

"James," I answered.

"_E_!" My cousin's voice came through the phone. I could barely hear him over the music in the background. "_Dude, where the fuck are you? I'm at Visions and you need to get your ass down here, now! Man, there are girls everywhere and they're asking for you. What's up, baby? How you doing?"_

"James."

"_Yo, baby, get that ass back over here. I ain't through with you,_" he continued to talk to the people in the background. I could hear muffled responses and laughter. I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"James!" I shouted.

"_Yo, sorry, E. Man, there are these girls and…Damn! I don't think that's legal!"_ He let out a laugh. "_Yo, baby, come here. Tell little Eddie to get out here_!"

"James, no-"

I was cut off by a woman's voice. She was obviously drunk because her speech was slurred.

"_Hey baby_," a woman's voice slurred through the phone. _"Where are you? I've been waiting all night for you."_

"Samantha," I groaned into the phone. Samantha was someone who I fucked from time to time. Nothing special, but she knew how to get a guy off. Damn it, I could really use her right now.

"_Edward,"_ She moaned. "_I miss you. James isn't you and I need you. I wanna do that thing we did last time. Do you remember?"_ she purred.

I did remember. There were handcuffs and leather involved. I could feel myself getting hard at the memory. I wondered what the chances were of finding someone around here who could help me out. Slim, very slim.

_Stop it, Edward. Thinking about it won't help unless you want to have one on one time with your hand later._

"_Edward_," she moaned again and images flashed before me.

"Sam, baby, put James back on."

"_But baby…"_

"Now, please." It came out a little more harsh than I had wanted, but I'd be damned if I was going to listen to any more of her moaning.

"_Whatever_," she huffed. "_I'll just go find someone else_."

There was a slight commotion as James came back on the line.

"_Dude, what the hell? I've never seen Sam so pissed. What did you say to her? You are so not getting any pussy from her tonight. Hmm…wonder if she'll finally give me a chance_."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "In your dreams."

"_Whatever, dude. Eventually they all come to me. Something about how your tiny little dick just can't satisfy their womanly needs."_

"Bitch, please. If mine's tiny, yours is microscopic. Remember the Petrelli twins?"

James chuckled, _"How could I forget? That was like a tag team relay race or some shit. I hope they come back through here soon. Anyways, where the hell you at?"_

I sighed, "Forks."

"_Forks? What the hell is that? A new club? That's kind of a lame name. They have a sister club named Spoons?" _

I rolled my eyes. James was cracking himself up.

"Forks, Washington."

"_Washington? Oh shit, that's right. Daddy C laid the smack down," _he shouted. _"Hold on, dude. I can't hear you. Let me go outside."_ I heard him make his way through the crowd, random people calling out to him. I rubbed my hand over my eyes. God, I missed it and it had only been a day. The steering wheel started jerking in my hand as the crunch of gravel sounded from under my car. My eyes flashed open and I realized my car had veered to the right and was now driving on the shoulder.

Shit! I jerked the car back on the road, narrowly missing a tree. Nice. All I needed now was to wreck my car.

"_Ok, talk at me. What the hell is going on? Why the fuck are you back in that podunk town? What was so important?"_

"That shit at Sound-bar reached Carlisle and he decided the play Daddy. Fucking had me sent back here indefinitely."

"_No shit?"_

"No shit. Tell me your parents said something to you?"

"_Yeah man, of course, but you know, it was the same old shit. 'Why do you do this? What do you want out of life? This better be the last time we see this kind of behavior'…blah blah blah. Oh, and they took my club privileges for a month. Same ole, same ole."_

"Do you still have access to your trust fund? Your money?" My voice was rising slightly as I sped around a corner.

"_Shit yeah. Why wouldn't I?"_

"What the fuck?" I yelled. "You get the club taken away and I get my money taken away. How the fuck is that fair?"

"_Wait, wait, wait, back up a sec. What do you mean you got your money taken away?"_

"Apparently Carlisle talked to Anthony and they both decided it was in my best interest to freeze all my accounts."

"_No shit?"_ he said again before bursting into hysterics.

"I'm failing to see the humor in this, James," I replied through gritted teeth.

"_Dude,_" he said gasping for air, "_who knew old gramps had it in him?"_

I couldn't believe he found this funny, but then again, he still had his millions. "I need you to send me some money. I have to get the fuck out of here."

"_Yeah, about that…"_ he trailed off still trying to catch his breath.

"I'll pay you back. You know I'm good for it." It was always about money with James.

"_That's the thing, are you?"_ And with that he started laughing again.

I was about to start yelling when my car was suddenly lit up with blue and red lights. Looking in my rearview mirror, I saw a police cruiser following me.

"Fucking great," I muttered as I slowed my car to a stop not even bothering to pull to the side. James was still laughing in my ear. I could see the officer coming up to the side of the car. Without saying goodbye, I hung up the phone and threw it on the passenger seat. I heard a tap on my window.

I lowered the widow slightly. I was not about to get water in my car. "Yes?" I asked in a bored tone, looking up into the darkness.

"Could you roll down the window a little more, son?" a gruff voice answered, flashing a light in my eyes.

I blinked at the intruding light, "No, I cannot, sir. And I am not your son and I would appreciate if you pointed that fucking light somewhere else."

I saw him shift slightly. Stupid small town cops, they probably wouldn't know what to do if an actual crime was committed.

He had the nerve to tap my window with the flashlight. "Lower, now, son," he said, emphasizing the word son.

I bit the inside of my cheek and lowered the window down far enough that I could see his face hidden under his oversized mount me hat. I guess one good thing about a hat that big was that it was keeping the rain from coming in.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Because you're bored?"

His moustache twitched. "License and registration."

I rolled my eyes as I fished the registration out of the glove box and handed it over along with my license.

I didn't say anything as he looked over everything. "Cullen?" he asked. "Carlisle's boy?"

I gave a slight nod. "Edward." Congratulations, Barney Fife can read.

"Well, I remember your brother. Emmett was his name? He used to give us quite the run, but you, you were always the quiet one, never in trouble."

I turned my head towards him, "Thanks for the history lesson, Barney, but can we get this moving?"

His mouth set in a hard line. "You were going eighty in a forty zone. Not to mention that you were straddling the center line." Eighty? I could have sworn it was faster. "And talking on the cell phone, well, that's against the law as well."

"So then just write me up that ticket so we can both be on our way, Chief—," I leaned out my window to look at his badge, "Swan."

He bent down so that his face was parallel with mine and flashed that damned light back in my eyes. I squinted and jerked back.

"Son, have you been drinking?" I let out a laugh. A gust of cold air whipped through the car as my door was opened. "Please, step out of the vehicle."

"No, thanks. I'm quite comfy here," I reached out to grab the door handle and pull it closed. Barney Fife was quick and put his body between me and the door.

"I'm not asking."

With a huff, I turned off the car and stepped out. Barney reached around me and grabbed the keys.

"What the fuck? Those are mine!" I shouted, lunging for his outstretched hand. My foot somehow twisted and I came crashing to the asphalt, rain pounding on my back. "Fuck!" I yelled, pounding my fist into the ground.

"When you're done with your tantrum you can meet me at my cruiser. You're coming with me." I saw his boots pass by me as he made his way back to the car. A sharp _Beep Beep_ let me know that he still had my keys and had locked my car. I stared at the ground, willing this entire day to be over. I had no keys, my phone was in the locked car, and I was soaking wet, my hand was throbbing where it had connected with the pavement and I was broke, flat broke.

I pushed myself up with a grunt and slowly began walking towards the cruiser. Officer Swan watched me through the windshield until I was at the hood. He stepped out and opened the back door for me. I climbed in without speaking. I had never felt so defeated.

~oOo~

"Cullen," a voice broke through the silence. I blinked, staring up at the white ceiling. I'd lost track of how long I've been in this cell. "Edward Cullen. Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked, not really caring. There was nowhere to go. No one was coming for me.

"Home."

I turned my head to the side to see my father standing at my cell with the door open. I swung my legs over the side of the cot and sat up.

"Thank you, Charlie. I think I've got in from here," my father said. Chief Swan nodded once and walked out. Carlisle looked at me, but his eyes held nothing, they were empty. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Let's go," he turned and walked out.

Begrudgingly, I stood up and followed, I had no choice and I'd be damned if I was going to stay in another cell for a night. However, when I saw my father's face in the reception area, I considered locking myself back up. What's one warden to the other? No, I could handle this. I straightened up and walked towards him.

Chief Swan came up to us and handed me my keys. "You can pick it up from impound tomorrow."

"Thank you again, Charlie. For everything," my father repeated. I said nothing as I stared at the keys in my hand. "Edward," my father walked out the front door.

I looked at Chief Swan. "Don't I have to sign something?" I asked, confused. I'd been here before; there were normally papers to be signed. Come to think of it, there normally was also fingerprinting and photos, none of which happened.

"Consider this a warning, son. You're lucky that I respect the man your father is. Maybe you should, too." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at the praise of my keeper. "Now go, before I change my mind."

I walked out to the parking lot and spotted my father already in his car. I tightened my fist around my keys as I climbed in the passenger seat.

"You couldn't even wait a day." He didn't even look at me as he pulled out onto the road and began the trip home. I didn't reply, choosing instead to stare out the window at the pelting rain.

We spent the rest of the trip in silence. I actually felt relief when I saw the house looming in the distance. My father pulled into the garage and shut off the car. He sat there for a moment, one hand on the keys the other on the steering wheel.

"Your shift at the hospital starts at 6am tomorrow. You'll come in with me and I'll get you set up." He grabbed his keys and left me sitting in the car.

~oOo~

The next five days went by in a blur. I practically lived at the hospital, only having gone back to my parent's house once, and by the time Sunday came around I was running on about three hours of sleep. Between answering to my father and Dr. Laurent, who was head of the ER, I was exhausted and in desperate need of a shower because the hospital showers just don't cut it. This was Forks for God sakes, you wouldn't think there would be this many injuries. They had me running around checking everything from running noses to broken arms. I couldn't even see straight. Currently, I was hiding out in an empty room trying to get a few minutes of sleep, my pager turned off. After what seemed like only five minutes, the door burst open, the harsh fluorescent light filtering in the dark room.

"Dr. Cullen, you're father is looking for you," the voice of Jessica Stanley came through.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I blinked and noticed that Jessica was in front of me. She leaned in close, putting her hands on my knees and slowly began sliding them upward. I smirked at her. Jessica was the front desk receptionist and had made her interest in me known since my first day. Each day she was getting more and more bold with her actions, touching and rubbing up against me any chance she had. I'm surprised I had denied her for so long. I hadn't had any kind of release in the past week and I was so fucking horny that it was pathetic. From her perfectly manicured nails to her perfectly applied makeup and the fake attitude, Jessica reminded me of all the girls back in Chicago. She would do. Her thumb grazed along my tip and my cock twitched in response. She leaned forward and crushed her lips to mine, while at the same time her hand started rubbing me through my scrubs. I groaned into her mouth as she undid the tie at my waist. She pushed me back onto the bed, trailing kisses down my neck. Her hands gripped the waistband of my pants and pulled them down in one motion, taking my boxers along with them.

"I knew we'd somehow end up like this," she whispered, moving down my body.

"No talking." I sucked in a deep breath as I felt her mouth cover me. I leaned back and closed my eyes. She soon had a rhythm going and I felt myself getting closer to release.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Edward, are you in there?" my father's voice sounded from the door.

_Shit_.

"Shit." I sat up pulling Jessica from me. I couldn't even get a fucking blow job. The doorknob started to turn as I quickly pulled up my pants. I groaned in frustration as I slipped my boxers over my raging hard on. This was going to be painful later. I had just finished tying my pants when my father walked in, switching on the light. I shifted Jessica so that she stood in front of me while I tried to calm down. She winked at me before plastering on that fake smile of hers.

My father looked from her to me before taking a deep breath, "Miss. Stanley, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. I was just telling Dr. Cullen here that you were looking for him, but now that you're here…" She cast me one more wink before walking out. I shifted again trying to find a comfortable position.

Once she was gone my father faced me. Looking me up and down he asked, "Why was your pager off?"

"I was taking a nap. I've been on for 48 hours," I snapped.

"You need to let somebody besides the receptionist know where you are, especially if you're going to turn off your pager."

"Fine," I replied, not in the mood to get into it with him.

"Anyway, Alice called and she was asked if I could pick up a few things from the store before heading to her dinner tonight. However, I still need to finish some paperwork so I need you to do it."

"Well, you're forgetting one thing, Father. I have no money. How am I supposed to buy anything?" I asked sweetly.

He stepped forward and handed me a folded piece of paper. "Just don't be late," and he walked out.

I opened up the paper and found $40 and a list. I sighed. I'd forgotten all about Alice's dinner. All I wanted to do was sleep.

This was going to be a long night.

~oOo~

I walked into the Thriftway and pulled out my list.

_French bread, balsamic vinegar, EVOO _(what the fuck was that?)_, crushed garlic, parsley, bell peppers and zucchini. _

I grabbed a hand basket and began making my rounds. Since I had no idea where anything was, I had to go up and down each aisle, taking more time than I had anticipated. I looked at my watch. 6:17pm. Shit. Dinner was supposed to be at 7. Alice was getting everyone who was in the wedding together for a formal meeting.

I was finally down to my last item, EVOO, and I still had no clue what the hell it was. I tried calling Alice but all I got was the machine, same with my mother and Emmett. I was now wandering down random aisles trying to figure out what the hell EVOO stood for. I was tired, annoyed and still a bit peeved about the interruption earlier. Where the hell were the employees?

"This shit is ridiculous. Does anyone fucking work in this town?" I mumbled to myself. I looked down one of the aisles and my eyes fell upon the back of a woman. From the back, she was perfection. She wore a black dress that hung to just above the knees but hugged her curves like a glove. A pair of black heels accentuated her legs, making them look endless, and I imagined what they would look like wrapped around me. Her brown hair was in a twist at the back of her neck and as I walked closer I could see lose tendrils at the sides.

"Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if I could bother you for some help?" I asked in a smooth voice.

"Oh, I don't think there's enough help in this world for you," she said turning around, a slight smile playing on her full lips.

My eyes widened in shock. Standing before me was the fucking lady from the bookstore. My eyes moved from her face down to her chest, where the dress was cut low enough for me to see the tops of her breasts, down to her legs and back up again, before meeting her eyes which were alight with amusement.

I felt my cock getting harder as my annoyance flared back up. "You," was all I could manage as I tried to fight the reaction my body was having to her.

She smiled, "Me. Now did you need something or is this just a social visit?"

I closed my fist around the list, "I don't need anything from you." I had started to turn when she grabbed the paper out of my hand. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

Her eyes darted across the paper and then to the contents of my basket. "You're a man in a grocery store with a look of terror on your face. I think you do need help."

"I'm fine, thank you," I said through gritted teeth.

I snatched the paper back, my fingers accidentally grabbing hers. A fire shot through me like a jolt of electricity the moment our skin touch. She drew her hand back so quickly that I briefly wondered if she'd felt the same thing. We stared at each other for what felt like forever before she looked away. I swallowed loudly, running my fingers through my hair.

_Get it together, Edward, you really need to get laid._

Without another word, I turned and made my way back down the aisle.

"EVOO," she called after me.

I stopped. "What?" I looked back at her. She was glancing at the contents on the shelf in front of her.

"EVOO. It's the only thing that's on your list that's not in the basket." She picked up a can of something and dropped it in her basket. She started walking down the opposite end of the aisle coming to a stop before turning the corner. She turned her head slightly over her shoulder, "Extra Virgin Olive Oil. Aisle 5." And with that she was gone.

I stood staring after her. What the hell just happened? My phone rang from my pocket.

"Alice, I'm on my way," I answered, running towards aisle 5.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert/favorites. And for those of you who have reviewed, you seriously make me smile! **

**This was my first shot at anything lemony, so please go easy on me. There are links to pictures of everyone's houses on my profile if you wanna check them out!**

**And please feel free to drop me a review or a PM to tell me what you think. I really want to know! Thank you!**


	6. Sweet Unexpected Meetings

**I do not own Twilight…kinda makes me sad.**

**~oOo~**

**Sweet Unexpected Meetings**

**Bella**

"Ouch! Shit!" I tried to steady the tray of coffee I was holding as my elbow knocked into the door frame of the coffee house. I let out another swear as hot coffee sloshed over the sides, scalding my hand.

6:15 am was not a good time for me. Throw in the fact that my alarm didn't go off this morning thanks to me setting it for PM instead of AM and I was officially running late. I normally didn't arrive at the bookstore until around 8 or 9, but today was the first day of our inventory and I was supposed to meet Angela at 6. I had been arriving early and staying at the store until 10 every night preparing, and I didn't even realize Saturday was here until Angela called to remind me to bring the catalog binders last night. Which I conveniently ended up forgetting and had to turn around when I was already half way into town. Now here I was rushing down the street carrying two extra large coffees. Thank goodness my book store was only two doors down from the coffee house. I noticed the interior lights of the store on and breathed a sigh of relief that I had remembered to give Angela a key.

"Oh my God, Ang, I am so sorry!" I cried as I crashed through the door, almost spilling the drinks again.

Angela let out a laugh, "Bella, slow down." She walked out from behind the counter and grabbed the cup tray before setting it down. "Rough morning?" she asked.

"You have no idea," I replied as I tossed my jacket and messenger bag on the armchair. "But I am here."

"That you are," she said taking one of the cups. "Oohh, A Shot in the Dark. You went all out."

I smiled. "Well, they are right next door and they're the only ones who make their coffee strong enough to wake the dead. I figured we would need it."

"True especially if we want to have you out of here by six."

I groaned. "Then we better get started."

I followed Angela to the counter and noticed the stack of books piled behind it next to a box of donuts. I looked up at her and she just shrugged.

"I figured you were running late so I started getting everything together. These are all the special orders I found under the counter. Did you bring the binders?"

I nodded. "They're in my bag."

"Good. Then I guess we should get started." She pulled her long black hair up into a bun and plopped on the ground.

"Let the fun begin," I said with false enthusiasm as I retrieved the binders and joined Angela on the ground.

Truth was, I actually enjoyed doing inventory. It was the one weekend a year that we closed the store and I didn't have to deal with anyone except those whom I ask to help. Last year both Angela and Alice helped out. We even made a girls' night out of it, staying over in the store for the night. We spent the evening in our pj's, blaring music and dancing around. But with Alice planning her wedding there was just no way I could ask her. So this year it was just me and Angela. Not that I minded. I loved Angela. Next to Alice, she was my closest friend here. She started out just being a regular customer with whom I held conversations, then slowly she started helping me catalog new releases and alphabetize sections, until I finally hired her part time. Besides me, she was the only other employee. Occasionally during the summer and Christmas seasons I would hire one of the local kids, but during the off season we didn't really need any more than us two.

Around eleven we decided to pause for lunch and Angela ran out to grab us sandwiches from Subway. We sat in the armchairs eating our food and discussing Alice's wedding and the dresses for the bridal party. Like me, Angela was going to be in the bridal party. We lounged around for awhile before deciding to get back to work. The day passed relatively quickly and all too soon Angela was shouting at me that it was time to go. I looked at the clock, 6:23. Shit, I was going to be late for the second time today. I quickly marked my spot in the binder and threw it on the counter. I ran into my office and grabbed my purse, letting my hair down from its makeshift bun on the way. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm the waves that seemed to have taken flight once released from their confines.

"Bye, Ang! I'll see you tomorrow!" I shouted, running towards the door.

"Bella, wait! Your jacket." I skidded to a stop in front of the door and turned to see Angela emerging from the stacks. She pointed at the chair where my jacket was hung over the arm.

I hopped down the step and snatched it up. "Thanks, my keys are in the pocket. Wouldn't have gotten very far without those."

Angela smiled. "Have fun tonight."

"It's no big deal, just a bonfire. But you -" I pointed to her. "Don't stay too late. We get to do this all over again tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." She laughed as I opened the door.

I stepped outside and took a moment to breathe in the cold air. Most people consider February in Forks dreary, but I loved the weather here. Don't get me wrong, I like the sun, we just don't mix well together. My pale skin burns very easily. Just another of the reasons why I left Phoenix; I got tired of looking like a lobster.

I bundled my coat around me and made my way to my truck. The drive out to La Push is a relatively short one. About fifteen minutes later I found myself pulling up in front of Jake's house. I didn't expect anybody to actually be here, everyone would already be down at the beach. However, Jake's house was the closest in walking distance to First Beach. I grabbed my beanie off the passenger seat and pulled it over my head. I've learned my lesson, keep ears warm. Carefully I made my way down the trail that lead to the beach realizing half way down that I'd left my flashlight in the glove box. I'd just have to get one of the guys to walk me back up.

The end of the trail opened up onto the beach. The sun had almost set and the sky was a vibrant color of red and orange, mixed in with some gray clouds because, let's face it, we're in Forks. I heard noises to my left and saw a cluster of people surrounding a large fire. I quickened my pace as I walked towards them. As I got closer I could make out the faces of who was there. I saw Charlie sitting on a log with Sue on his left. He was talking to Sam Uley while making hand motions that seemed to imitate fishing, which would make sense since they were fishing buddies. Billy was sitting on the other side of Sam listening to Charlie with interest. On the other side of Sue sat Sam's wife Emily, the two of them deep in conversation. My eyes wandered to the next log to find La Push's version of the Rat Pack: Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul. The five of them had grown up together and I don't think they've ever been apart from each other for more than a few days. Lying on the sand next to the boys was Leah, Paul's twin sister. Leah and I never really got along growing up, she was a girly girl and I was a tomboy who preferred to hang with the boys. We were better now, but I still wouldn't call her a close friend. Behind the boys I saw Seth leaning over Jake's shoulder trying to hear what his brother was talking about. Seth looked up then and saw me standing there. His eyes widened.

"Bella!" he jumped up and ran over to me.

I hugged him. "Geez Seth, would you stop growing? It's bad enough that your brother is already taller than me and he's only two years younger. I don't think I could take it if you surpassed me as well; at least not before you were 16." He chuckled.

"Well, maybe if you didn't drink all that coffee when you were a baby you might have been slightly taller." Jake joked before engulfing me in a bear hug. "I'm glad you came."

I saw Leah roll her eyes before laying her head back down. I was confused by this action. Did Leah have feelings for Jake? This was a new development. I didn't have much time to think about it before I felt myself being picked up from behind.

"Jingle Bells! Bout time you got your scrawny white ass down here."

"Quil!" I squealed. "Put me down!" He dropped me so suddenly that I almost fell, but Jake and Quil each grabbed an arm and held me steady.

"Still as clumsy as ever." Quil laughed.

I smacked him playfully on his arm, "Still as childish as ever." He responded by sticking his tongue out at me.

I finished saying my hello's to everyone, saving my father for last. He stood up brushing his palms on his jeans then giving me a hug.

"It's good to see you, Bells." He whispered as he let me go. My father wasn't much for showing emotions, but I never doubted that he loved me.

"So, now that Bella's here we can eat, right?" Seth asked eagerly.

"You guys weren't waiting on me, were you?" I asked.

Jake shrugged, "We were hoping you'd stop by, so we stalled on the food for little while."

"Jake, you didn't have to do that."

He just waved me off, "It's not big deal. Half of us weren't even hungry yet. Now have a seat." He led me over to where he had been sitting and sat me down. "Jared, help me with the dogs, won't ya?"

Jared jumped up, "Sure thing." And the two of them set to work preparing the hot dogs.

"So Jake tells us that you've been busy. The store?" Sue asked, turning toward me.

I popped open the can of Dr. Pepper Paul handed me. "Yeah, we're having inventory this weekend. Which is why I look like I'm in my pajamas. I just came from there." I gestured to my workout pants and Uggs.

"That sounds like a lot of work." Emily said. "If you need any help, I'm sure Leah would be willing." She looked at her daughter who was looking back and forth between me and her mother, her mouth open.

"No, it's fine." I said quickly. "I have Angela helping me. It's really not that much work."

"If you're sure." Emily said.

"I am." I glanced at Leah who gave me look of gratitude.

"Well, if you decide you need the help, don't hesitate to call." Emily smiled gently.

"Bells is going to run that place someday." Charlie threw in proudly smiling at me. I smiled back at him. It took awhile for me to feel like Charlie was proud of me; I had almost thought that I didn't need that acknowledgement. I knew that he always wanted me to go back to school, but it seemed like recently he was beginning to understand how much I loved where I was right now.

I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper as Seth plopped next to me.

"Thanks for the book, Bella."

"So you like it then?" I asked.

"Like it? I love it." He grinned, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "There's all this interesting stuff on the transformation and the history of werewolves. Did you know that in some cultures they believe that there's a specific mark that tells you if you're cursed or not? They call it 'the mark of the beast' and it's like a five pointed star on your palm, but without the lines of course." He held up his palm and began showing me where the mark would lie if I were cursed.

"And you're encouraging him." Jake cut in handing me a hot dog.

"Who me?" I asked innocently.

Jake opened his mouth to respond but Seth picked that moment to start talking again. Jake shook his head and walked away. Seth pretty much monopolized my attention through most of dinner, telling me all the different ways you could kill a werewolf through bites of his hot dog. I now feel pretty sure that if I came into contact with a werewolf I would survive.

"Just make sure you always have something sterling silver on you." Seth warned me. I nodded, showing him that I took his advice seriously.

"Thank you, Seth. I feel much safer now." He smiled at me and jumped up to start making s'mores. I turned to face the boys. "So how's the shop?"

"It's doing really well." Embry answered. "It seems like we've actually pulled ahead this year."

"That's awesome."

Paul jumped in and joined our conversation. I was happy for them. Early last year the guys all got together and opened an auto shop on the reservation, Wolf Pack Auto Repair. Gee, I wonder where Seth's obsession with wolves really began. Their years of working on cars together finally being of use. It was something they all had talked about doing since we were kids. Mr. Uley had fronted them some money to help them get started and judging from the way Paul was talking about business they might be able to pay him back this year. I knew that Paul and Embry handled the financial aspect of the business leaving the actual repairs to Jake, Quil, and Jared. And it wasn't until I promised to bring my truck in for its routine check-up that they finally let me have some s'mores.

As the chattering continued around me I tried to figure out why I hadn't been down here in over two months. Looking around at all the faces that surrounded me, I felt a sense of comfort. I had been coming here since I was a child and when I moved back I was making trips out every weekend. I sighed. Who was I kidding? I could pinpoint the exact weekend that I started pulling away. I knew that it had hurt everyone, Jake and my dad the most. I could tell that Jake wanted to know what was going on. He would call and constantly reassure me that he would be there if there was anything I needed to talk about. How could I explain my momentary weakness? How I felt the need to please someone else at the extent of everyone I loved? I took a deep breath and shivered as a cold breeze kicked up from off the ocean. I hovered down underneath the quilt that was draped over me and Seth.

"You're a much better man than I am, Charlie." I heard Sam say to my dad. "I would have charged him, no question."

Charlie shook his head, "I know. I just couldn't do that to his father, not after everything that family's been through with those boys. But I'll be watching him and if he steps even a toe out of line, I won't hesitate."

I leaned closer, trying to figure out who they were talking about. Charlie hardly ever talked about work when he wasn't on the job. However the conversation switched then as Billy reappeared and they started discussing their upcoming fishing weekend. I felt sudden pressure on my shoulder and turned to see that Seth had fallen asleep and was leaning on my shoulder. I laughed to myself, trying not to wake him. I nudged Jake's foot with my toe and cocked my head at Seth when he looked at me. Jake rolled his eyes before getting to his feet.

"Dad, I'm gonna haul Seth up home." Jake leaned over and scooped Seth up in his arms. Seth's head fell back. His long black hair had fallen over his face and his mouth hung open. Something white flew by me and I realized that Quil and Paul were trying to throw marshmallows into Seth's open mouth.

Jake turned to the side as one bounced off Seth's forehead, "Nice guys. Thanks."

Quil and Paul looked up into the sky trying to look innocent. I stood up and threw the quilt over their heads. Muffled groans of protest were barely heard over the laughter of the other guys.

"Wait up, Jake." I walked over to Charlie, patting the quilted heads as I passed. "I'm going to take off. I have another long day tomorrow."

Charlie stood up and pulled me into a hug, "It was good to see you."

"You, too." I pulled away and turned to Sue who was waiting with outstretched arms. I smiled and leaned in to hug her.

"Don't be a stranger. Come down sometime next week, I'll make dinner."

I nodded into her hair. "Sounds good."

I said my goodbyes to everyone, making promises of another trip back out soon. I gave Charlie another hug before grabbing the flashlight and following Jake back up the winding path.

"Did you have fun?" Jake asked stepping over a branch.

"Yeah, I did. It was good to see everyone again."

He looked over his shoulder at me, "We are only 10 minutes away."

I stopped looking up at him, "I know, Jake."

He gave me a curt nod and picked up his pace. We walked in silence, the laughter from the bonfire drifting in and out with the wind. As I saw my truck coming into view Jake spoke again, his voice soft.

"Sue thought it was her."

"What?"

He took a deep breath and turned to face me while shifting Seth in his arms. "When you stopped coming down on weekends, Sue blamed herself."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"What else would she think?" I just stared blankly at him until he continued. "She thought you didn't approve of her and Charlie."

"That's ridiculous. I've never shown any hostility towards her. I was in their wedding for Christ sake. I helped Charlie pick out the ring." I couldn't believe Sue thought that. I was beyond excited when my dad told me that he was going to ask Sue to marry him. I thought he would never get over my mom leaving,

"Yeah, well, what do you expect Bella?" he started walking back towards the house. "She doesn't think that anymore. I mean, come on. You go from seeing us at the least once a week to not at all."

I leaned against the door of my truck. "I've been busy."

"So you keep saying." He walked up to me. "One of these days you're going to tell me the real reason." He held up his hand when I started to protest. "For now, I'm glad you came and drive safe." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I love you like my own sister, Bells."

I smiled, "Well, we kind of are related thanks to Sue. What was it? Something like cousins twice removed?"

Jake let out a laugh causing Seth to jump slightly before settling back down. "Yeah, gotta love those old tribal leaders, getting it on with half the village. Well, I better get this lump inside. I'll talk to you later."

"I'll see you soon." I said climbing into my truck.

"You better." He shouted as I backed out of the drive.

~oOo~

Sunday's inventory went a lot smoother than Saturdays. My alarm went off at the right time so I wasn't late getting to the store. I still stopped by A Shot In The Dark to pick us both up coffee, but since I wasn't rushing, I didn't spill a drop. Yay me! Angela and I had gotten through over half the store the day before and with Alice's dinner that night we didn't stop for lunch choosing instead to work straight through.

"And done!" Angela exclaimed shutting the binder she was working on.

I plopped into the armchair. "I feel like the energizer bunny." I moaned.

Angela sat next to me, "And it's only 3. Don't forget about dinner."

I rolled my head to look at her, "And I keep going and going and…"

Angela patted my knee before pushing herself up and gathering her things together. "What are you bringing tonight?" she asked.

"A dessert. You?"

"Cheese." She responded.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Cheese?"

She shrugged, "Alice said bring some sort of cheese tray for appetizers. So, I bring cheese."

"Okay then." I slammed my hands down on the arms of the chair. "Well, I guess I better get a move on."

Angela threw her purse over her shoulder, "See you tonight Bella."

I stayed an extra 20 minutes after Angela left just to make sure the paperwork was in order and that we didn't miss anything. When I felt comfortable that everything was counted I left the binders on my desk to deal with on Monday. I just closed the door to my truck when the downpour came. Slowly making my way home, I went over all the ingredients I needed for my dessert. Darn it, I was out of powdered sugar. I was almost to my house and didn't want to turn around and go back into town. I would just stop by the store before heading to Alice's. I parked in my drive and ran to the door huddled under my jacket while trying not to slip on any ice. I could hear the phone ringing as my key worked the lock. My machine picked it up right as the door opened.

"_This is Bella. I didn't answer so obviously I'm not here. Leave a message."_

_BEEP_

"_Bella, how come you are never near a phone when I call you? I just talked to Angela so I know you're done with inventory. I hope it went well and I'm bummed that I missed it. But there's always next yea, right?. Anyways, I'm just calling you about tonight. Don't forget to bring my book and whatever delicious treat you are making for us. _(Pause) _And don't worry about wine, we have plenty. I guess that's all. I will see you around 7. _(Pause) _And please dress semi-girly. _(Pause) _Wear that black dress I bought you, okay? _(Pause) _Ooohh, with those kick ass heels we got last week. Okay? _(Pause) _And put your hair up!_

_BEEP_

I deleted the message and headed into the kitchen to prep my dessert. I was making Sweet Dessert Panini's, Alice's favorite. We were making Panini's in my kitchen one afternoon and we had some wine, ok we had two bottles of wine, and we decided to see what else would taste good as a Panini. After many no-goes, we found the dessert Panini. I've tweaked it over the last year, now using cinnamon bread that I bake myself instead of the sandwich bread that we used before. I looked at the clock. It was a ten to 4. I had made the bread when I got home last night from the bonfire so that I wouldn't be rushed to do it today. I removed the two loafs from my bread warmer and began cutting them into slices about a ½ an inch thick. The smell of cinnamon filled the kitchen. I turned on the portable stereo that was sitting on the counter. Knock Three Times by Tony Orlando came through the speakers. I smiled to myself. This song always reminded me of one of my favorite movies Now and Then.

I began singing along as I settled in to prepare the Panini's. I finished cutting the bread and moved onto slicing the bananas and strawberries. After grabbing the chocolate hazelnut spread I'd made from the fridge and popped it in the microwave to soften slightly, I danced my way to my pantry and removed the bag of marshmallows, throwing them on the counter next to the banana's but not before popping a few into my mouth. The song switched and now "Sugar Sugar" by the Archies was playing. I must have left it on an oldies station last time I was baking. The microwave beeped letting me know the spread was done. I counted the slices, 16. Making two rows of eight I began applying a layer of the spread to each slice. Next I layered the strawberries on one half and the bananas on the other. I sprinkled marshmallows on half and then taking a slice of each the banana and the strawberry I pressed them together until I had eight sandwiches. I would have to finish them at Alice's since they were to be eaten warm and I still needed the powdered sugar. I arranged the sandwiches on a platter placing them in the refrigerator and cleaned up the ingredients. I wiped my hands together and looked at the clock. 4:47. Time for my shower.

I took a quick shower mainly to wash my hair because it still had that bonfire smell to it. Fifteen minutes later I found myself staring at the outfit Alice wanted me to wear. I was okay with the dress, it was simple and black, and one of the only simple things Alice had ever bought me. No, the dress was fine. It was the heels that were the issue. I don't wear heels as a general rule, I can barely walk without tripping in sneakers, I don't even want to imagine the damage I could do in 4in heels. But Alice convinced me to buy them telling me they would be perfect for this dress. I sighed and slipped on the dress. I went back into the bathroom to fix my hair, pretty much doing anything that would keep me away from those heels a little longer. I stared at my reflection. I never really knew what to do with my hair. Most days I just threw it up in a ponytail, but I promised Alice I would make an effort to be a girl for her wedding festivities. Blow drying my hair took forever and reminded me why I don't do this ever. I brushed out the curls and pulled it back forming a twist at the nape of my neck. I groaned in frustration at the stray tendrils that hung around my face, they just simply refused to cooperate. Giving up, I just let them be and focused on my make-up. I applied mascara and lip gloss. There, done.

It was time to conquer the shoes. I made my way back to where I laid them out, mocking me at the foot of my bed. I took a deep breath, prayed to the heavens that I don't break my ankle and stepped into the heels. I went without pantyhose because let's face it, I'm just not the pantyhose type of girl. I looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked girly. I adjusted the sleeves of the dress remembering Alice had told me that they were off the shoulder straps. The neckline actually gave me cleavage. Nice. I was ready to go. I slipped off the heels and slid on my Uggs. No way was I walking down those stairs or driving in those death traps. I made sure I had everything I needed and then with Alice's book under my arm I locked the house up after me.

~oOo~

Parking my car at the Thriftway I contemplated wearing my Uggs into the store. I could just hear Alice screaming at me and I caved. Yes, I caved to a voice in my head. I traded my comfy Uggs for the heels. It was also at this time that I realized I left my jacket on the couch. Smart Bella. Well, at least it stopped raining. Very carefully I made my way into the store, my heels coming dangerously close to slipping on the pavement. _Shit, it's cold._ My teeth were chattering as I picked up a hand basket. I stood just inside the door for a few moments, bouncing in place trying to get my circulation defrosted. I got some amusing glances from the shoppers around me, most looking shocked at my attire. _Yeah, eat it up. Bella's in a dress. _

I quickly made my way around the store gathering what I needed. When I was pretty sure I had everything I remembered that Sue had invited me over for dinner. It wouldn't do to show up empty handed. I was trying to come up with an idea quick since I was already at the store when I heard it. Smooth like velvet.

"Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if I could bother you for some help?"

Was it just my imagination or was his voice slightly deeper? I almost laughed when I realized he was purposely trying to make his voice seductive. Oh, he was going to be pissed when he realized it was me.

I spun around, not able to completely wipe the smile off my face. "Oh, I don't think there's enough help in this world for you."

His eyes widened and I watched as they traveled down my body. I was suddenly very happy that I hadn't worn the Uggs. I saw him shuffle slightly before meeting my gaze, seeming at a loss for words.

"You."

I smiled. "Me. Now did you need something or is this just a social visit?" Yeah, I was being a smart ass again. I don't know what it was about him that brought it out in me. Maybe it was his grumpiness…or his beautiful sex hair…or those blazing emerald eyes…or…

"I don't need anything from you." He spat out breaking me from my trance. He turned to leave when I saw a flash of paper in his hand and without thinking I grabbed it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he shouted at me.

I read over the list realizing that he must be here for Alice's dinner. The bread, the balsamic, classic Alice appetizers. I immediately knew which one was giving him trouble, but I glanced in his basket to be sure. Correct. Score one for the skirt.

"You're a man in a grocery store with a look of terror on your face. I think you do need help."

"I'm fine, thank you." He reached for the list, his fingers brushing mine in the process. I gasped drawing my hand back. His touch sent a piercing cold current through my body making it break out in goose bumps. I wanted nothing more in that instant than the grab his tie and crush him to me, to try to warm myself within him. His green eyes sought out mine as he ran his hand through that glorious hair of his and I about came undone.

Without warning he turned and walked away. I still hadn't moved.

_Breathe Bella. _

"EVOO." I called after him before realizing what I was doing. He started to turn back to me and I quickly looked at the contents on the shelf in front of me not daring to look in his eyes, or face, or any part of him at all. I didn't trust myself to not launch myself at him.

"What?"

"EVOO. It's the only thing that's on your list that's not in the basket." I picked up a random can in front of me and tossed it in my basket without looking at what it was. I was still trying to get my heartbeat under control. Walking the opposite way, I paused sensing him still standing there.

"Extra Virgin Olive Oil. Aisle 5." I said over my shoulder then continued walking. I prayed to whatever deity was above that I didn't slip and fall on my ass and let out a breath of air as I successfully turned the corner.

What the hell was that?

I glanced down in my basket. Canned beets? What? I picked up the can and placed in on the shelf next to me. I needed air and Alice was waiting.

I quickly paid for my food and shuffled my way back to my car quickly switching to my Uggs when I was in the safety of my truck. As I backed out my stomach fluttered with the knowledge that I would see Edward again.

~oOo~

Even though Alice and Jasper lived on the southern outskirts of Forks it still only took me roughly ten minutes to drive to their house. I passed the police station and saw Charlie's cruiser still in the lot. The new recruit, Eric Yorkie was leaning against it and he gave me a wave as I drove by. I cringed when I remembered Charlie telling me that Eric had "shown interest" in me. I made a mental note to tell my dad thanks, but no thanks.

As I pulled into the circular drive I noticed that I was the first to arrive. I wasn't surprised. With the drive from Seattle and Rose's tendency to take forever to get ready, her and Emmett were always fashionably late. The front door opened and Jasper came out to greet me.

"Hey darling." He drawled in his Southern accent. Jasper was raised in Texas only having moved to Washington for college. He was a sweetheart and I loved him dearly.

"Hey Jazz." I replied, taking his hand and stepping out of the truck. His eyes fell on my footwear and his eyebrows raised.

He leaned close to me, "Now Bella, you know I think you look beautiful in anything you wear, but I fear Alice's wrath if you were to walk in with those on your feet."

"But wait-" I reached into the truck and pulled out the heels. "Ta-da!"

He laughed while I steadied myself on his shoulder and quickly changed shoes. I tossed the Uggs back in and started grabbing my things. Jasper helped me carry everything in while he commented on my lack of jacket. Alice bombarded me in the doorway.

"Bella!" she screeched throwing her arms around me. I stumbled slightly in the heels but luckily I didn't fall or drop my platter. "You look gorgeous." She was twirling me from side to side to get a full view.

"Well, I owe it all to you, now don't I" I teased her.

She thought for a moment, "True." she winked.

Jasper came up and placed a kiss on Alice's cheek, "Honey, why don't you let Bella put her things down?"

"Oh, of course. Follow me." She turned and led the way to the kitchen while Jasper stayed in the living room. I placed the platter on the island and turned to look at Alice. She was dressed in what at first looked like an old-fashioned Mary Tyler Moore type dress, but this was more stylish. It was all black with thin straps and a low cut neckline, four buttons trailed down the tight fitted top to where the met the waist of the full bodied skirt. She had black patent heels on her feet. The white belt that was cinched around her waist and a pearl necklace were her only accessories.

"Is that an A.B.C. original?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She did a little twirl and giggled. "Do you like it? It's something new I'm going for."

I began putting my things in the fridge, "I love it, of course." A.B.C. by Alice was Alice's fashion line. A.B.C. standing for Alice Brandon Cullen. Yes, Brandon. Cause good old Daddy C was really holding out for that third boy. Mrs. C let him keep Brandon as the middle name and Alice loved the fact that her initials were ABC. She owned her own boutique in Port Angeles and also worked privately for specific clients. Over the past year her clientele had doubled, just a dedication to her hard work.

"What's all this?" Alice asked going through my bags.

"Just stuff for dessert. I'm going to need to use your toaster oven later to heat these up." I gestured to the platter.

Alice tried to peek under the foil but I slapped her hand away. She pushed out her lower lip. "Fine. Whatever. It's not like I care what's there."

I rolled my eyes, "Alice."

"No, don't worry about it. It's cool." She walked over to the stove and started stirring one of the pots.

"Fine." I groaned. She jumped up, clapping her hands together and ran back to the island, eyes wide like a kid in a candy store. I slowly lifted one edge high enough so that she could peek under.

"Oohh Jasper is going to love you."

I smiled covering the platter back up, "I remembered they were his favorite. So what are you making for dinner."

"Shrimp scampi with angel hair pasta."

"Sounds delicious. What can I do to help?"

Alice looked around the kitchen. "There's nothing really left. I'm just waiting for Edward to get here with the vegetables."

"Edward?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Mom and Dad were going to pick them up on their way over, but Dad got stuck at the hospital and doesn't know if he'll make it on time. So, Emmett and Rose are picking up Mom and Edward is getting the last minute necessities. Speaking of which, he should be here any minute. I talked to him not too long ago and he said he was leaving the store." She paused, looking at my grocery bag then to me. "Were you at the Thriftway tonight?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"Bella, did you see my brother?" she asked advancing on me.

I moved to the other side of the island. "Maybe."

Alice followed me, "Maybe? It's a yes or no question."

"Yes."

She stopped, "Isabella, were you nice?"

I looked at her, "Alice, I am always nice."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah, I remember how nice you were last time."

"What? Oh Alice, I'm sorry. But I wasn't mean this time, I swear." I crossed my fingers over my heart and gave her my best doe eyed look. She gave me a look that told me she didn't believe me. "I even helped him."

"You helped him?"

I nodded, "Yeah. He was having trouble with an item on the list and I very helpfully pointed it out. See? Me" I pointed at myself. "Equals good Samaritan."

"You're a good Samaritan now?" Jasper asked walking in.

"I've always been a good Samaritan." I huffed.

Jasper kissed my cheek, "Of course you have, darlin."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed. Alice went back to stirring the noodles.

"Hey Jazz, can you get down the wine glasses for me?" she asked.

"Of course." He walked into the side cabinet and began grabbing the glasses off the top shelf. I leaned against the island and watched them work. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"That should be Edward. Bella, can you get the door?"

I looked at Alice, she was busy draining the pasta and Jasper was still in the cabinet. I pushed myself off the island.

"Fine." I walked out to the living room as the doorbell chimed again. "Impatient much?"

"Be nice!" I heard Alice shout from the kitchen followed by Jasper chuckling.

I stopped at the door, one hand on the handle and took a deep breath. You can do this, Bella. I threw my shoulders back and opened the door just as the bell rang again.

"You know, we did hear you the first two times."

His eyes widened then narrowed. "You." He hissed out again.

"So you keep saying." I put my hand on my hip tilting my head to one side "You do realize I have a name right? You can't just go around calling people 'You', it's kind of rude."

"You're calling me rude?" he asked taking a step towards me.

"Well, if the shoe fits…" I trailed off.

"Bella!" Alice called from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door, gesturing to the inside, "Won't you please come in?" I asked in a sugary voice. "May I take your coat?"

He clenched his jaw and strode past me. I closed my eyes as he scent washed over me. This was going to be an interesting night.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: I was really trying to get the dinner party in here but at the same time I really wanted to get this out for you guys. And this chapter came out longer than I thought it would. **

**Special shout out to amymorgan and ohdisco, both nominated this story for the Indie TwiFic Awards. I don't know if it made it out of the first round yet, but THANK YOU!**

**And OMG I'm so close to 100 reviews, I think this chapter will put it over! Thank you guys so much for all your support! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Dinner Party: Round 1

**A/N: Forgot to mention last time that pictures of Alice & Jasper's house can be found by clicking the link on my profile, as are all the other main houses, just in case you wanted to see where these fine people lived.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, wouldn't mind owning Rob though..or Jackson…or Kellan…**

**~oOo~**

**Dinner Party: Round 1**

**EPOV**

"What is she doing here, Alice?" I came to a stop in front of my sister.

She sighed. "Her name is Bella."

"See, I told you I had a name." Her voice came from behind me. Jasper chuckled.

"And I don't remember asking for it." I retorted without turning around. "I repeat, what is she doing here?"

Alice placed the ladle on the counter and turned to face me, "Edward, this is my best friend Bella. Bella, this is my brother Edward. There, now you two have been properly introduced. She's here for the same reason you are, she's in the wedding."

"Wait a minute." Bella said from behind me. I heard the clicking of heels and suddenly she was standing next to me. "What do you mean Eddie here is in the wedding? Just what position is he filling exactly?" She crossed her arms under her chest and looked knowingly at my sister. I was too distracted by the way that simple movement had pushed her cleavage up slightly to fully comprehend the weight of that question or that she had called me Eddie.

"Well, about that…" Alice trailed off only to be saved by the doorbell. "Bella, could you get the door please?" my sister asked sweetly. The two girls stared at each other, a silent conversation passing between them.

Finally Bella turned away muttering something about "not being a maid." I grabbed her arm before she passed.

"And don't call me Eddie." I whispered, ignoring the fire that burned straight to my groin when I touched her.

She looked up at me, a smirk playing on her lips, "Sure thing, Eddie." She whispered back before pulling out of my grasp and walking out of the kitchen.

I stared at my hand still suspended in mid air. She was here and she was Alice's friend. Did she know who I was when I entered the bookstore? Well if she hadn't when I walked in, she certainly did when I gave her Alice's name. She chose to toy with me. And now she was here, I thought again, for Alice's wedding party dinner. Wedding party? I closed my hand into a fist bringing it down to my side as I rounded on my sister.

"Where's my food?" she asked just as I opened my mouth to speak. Without waiting for a reply she snatched the bag out of my hand and starting pulling things out.

I could hear voices floating in from the living room. A moment later Bella turned the corner chatting with a woman. This newcomer was pretty, tall, a little thin for my taste but she would do. I walked over to them, my eyes appraising the new girl from bottom to top. I let my approval show with my eyes as I gave her my winning smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella roll hers while setting down a new platter.

_Eat it up, babe. This could have been you._

"And who may I ask might you be?" I asked.

The new girl shot a confusing look at Bella, "I'm…uh…my name…Angela." She finally breathed out as she held out her hand.

I wrapped my fingers around hers softly and leaned down to lightly brush my lips against the back of her hand.

"Angela, it's my pleasure to meet you." I purred releasing her hand.

"You've already met her idiot." Alice shoved me aside and gave Angela a hug. "She was on yearbook committee with me in high school."

Bella coughed out a laugh and I shot her a glare before turning my attention back to Angela.

"You'll have to forgive me, high school was somewhat of a blur for me." I stepped closer to her. "Maybe you could help me remember?"

Her eyes widened slightly as a hint of red colored her cheeks. Oh yes, this one was going home with me tonight. Well, actually I would be going home with her tonight. No way was I bringing a woman to my parents' house. Or maybe I should, I briefly thought. That would piss Carlisle off to no end.

Jasper walked up and clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Angela, good to see you." He greeted giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Where's Ben?"

_Ben?_

She flushed, looking away from me. "He's hanging our jackets in the closet."

"Ben?" I asked.

_Brother?_

"Her husband." Bella answered leaning against the island, her arms crossed under her chest, eyes alight with amusement.

_Fuck._

I took a step back as, what I'm assuming was Ben, walked in the kitchen. He came to a stop next to Angela and I couldn't help but notice the difference between them. Where she was tall, he was short, his head reaching barely above her shoulders. Angela's clothing looked put together while Ben's had the 'I just woke up in these clothes' look. These two were married?

"Ben, good to see you, man." Jasper greeted, shaking hands with the newcomer.

"You, too." He answered in a quiet voice. "Thank you for having us over." He glanced at me and nervously shuffled his feet looking at his wife. "What did I miss?"

"Eddie here was just getting to know your wife." Bella answered grinning at me.

"Edward." I growled.

"Grrrr." She teased pushing herself off the island and stalking towards me. My eyes moved of their own accord raking down the curves of her body. I closed my eyes, forcing myself not to watch her. I breathed in through my nose and was immediately assaulted by the smell of strawberries and something else that I couldn't place. I felt Bella lightly place her hand on my chest and I froze not trusting myself to move. I wasn't prepared for when I felt her warm breath in my ear.

"Down tiger." She whispered. The combination of everything and the fact that I was denied release earlier had my cock responding almost at full alert. My eyes popped open to find her face dangerously close to mine. Eyes so close that I was drowning in chocolate. Her lips were slightly parted and I watched as they turned formed a sly grin. She patted my chest and walked over to Alice.

I stared after her. What the fuck was it with this girl?

"Edward? Edward?"

I blinked to find Jasper standing at the fridge trying to get my attention. I noticed that everyone was looking at me. Bella still had that cocky ass grin on her face. _Bitch._

"Edward?" Jasper called again. I looked at him. He held out a beer. "Do you want a one?"

I nodded. He handed me the bottle looking confused. I grabbed it and drank half before he even handed a bottle to Ben. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella do the same. I watched as she tilted her head back, elongating her neck. I saw her throat convulse as she swallowed the liquid and I had to shift positions thanks to my now raging hard on. But like a car wreck, I couldn't look away. My eyes traveled up to where her lips were wrapped around the neck of the bottle and I immediately wondered how good it would feel to have those lips wrapped around—

"Excuse me." I pushed my way past Ben and Jasper, plopping down on the sofa in the living room. I leaned forward putting my head in my hands. I felt the sofa sag and then heard Jaspers voice.

"You okay there, Edward?"

I took a deep breath and pushed myself back up, "Good. It just was getting too crowded in there." I took another drink of beer. I noticed Ben sitting across from Jasper. "Hey, you look familiar? Do I know you?"

Ben nodded, clearing his throat before speaking, "We had some classes together in school." I cocked my head to the side, he didn't appear to be older than me. "Advanced chem and bio."

I raised my bottle in a mock salute, "Another genius."

He smiled, "Yeah, but I didn't have the luxury of graduating early."

Luxury? I wasn't sure that was the word I would choose. The doorbell chimed again followed by a succession of knocks. Jasper was half way to the door when it burst open. Brianna ran in jumping directly into Jaspers arms.

"Uncle Jazz." She screeched as Jasper swung her around. I cringed as her giggles pierced my ear drums.

Rosalie walked in holding Shane by the hand, "I tried to stop her from barging in, but you know her."

Jasper tossed the little girl in the air eliciting more shrieks. "It's ok, this little one must know there's presents somewhere close."

At the mention of presents Shane ran over to Jasper who leaned down and ruffled the boys head. I noticed that Shane held a flower in his hand. Weird kid.

"Presents? Where where where?" Brianna yelled looking around the room.

Jasper laughed, "This way." He turned still holding Brianna and motioned for Shane to follow him. He walked past Rose giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "The girls are in the kitchen."

She smiled at him as they walked past. Wow, I didn't know the Ice Queen could smile. However, the smile didn't last long as her gaze found me, her features turning to that lovely scowl that I was so familiar with. I matched hers with my own. I heard muffled greetings coming from the hall and a few moments later Rose was joined by Emmett and my mother. The air on the room stilled as no one said anything. I took this time to drain my bottle.

Ben fidgeted in his seat before walking over to my mother, "Mrs. Cullen, so nice to see you again."

My mother smiled, "You too, Ben. Is that beautiful wife of yours here?"

"She is. She's in the kitchen with the other girls. Hey Emmett." Ben greeted.

Emmett reached out and shook Ben's hand practically ripping the frail limb from the mans body. "Ben, buddy! You still down for a round of golf. Now that my little bro is back we can get a nice game going."

Ben flexed his hand as Emmett let go, "Sounds good. Just let me know when."

My mother walked timidly over to me stopping at the edge of the sofa. She slowly leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Edward."

"Mother." I made no movements, my body as still as stone. I heard a small sigh escape her lips and her expression saddened. I hadn't spoken more than five words to my mother since my first day home. She turned without another word and walked into the kitchen.

"Nice." Rose hissed as she followed Esme.

Ben returned to the chair while Emmett took up in Jaspers old seat next to me. He nodded towards me in acknowledgement but didn't bother trying to include me in their small talk. I sat there completely shut off from the world around me. I could hear Ben and Emmett discussing baseball right next to me, but I felt no desire to join in. Trickles of laughter floated in from the kitchen as I continued my stare down of the coffee table. My stomach growled and the realization that I hadn't eaten anything since about four am hit me. When the hell were we going to eat around here? It's a fucking dinner party, shouldn't there at least be some appetizers or some shit?

"Cheese?" a sugary voice asked me as a tray filled with cheese and crackers was shoved under my nose. Turning to my left I saw Bella smirking down at me. Figures.

I picked up one of the crackers, "Is it poisoned?"

"Only one way to find out." She grabbed the cracker from my hand and took a bite before placing it back in my outstretched hand. She wiped off some stray crumbs that were lingering at the corner of her mouth.

"Mmhmm…delicious. And look at that, I'm still alive." She winked at me, fucking winked, before turning away and leaving me with a half eaten cracker.

"Bewahh!"

A blur of a figure ran past me and Bella had just enough time to set down the tray before Brianna crashed into her.

"Hey there princess." Bella lifted the child up into her arms and smothered her face in kisses. Brianna started shrieking again. I was going to fucking need some aspirin if this shit kept up.

"You look pretty." Brianna said playing with a lock of Bella's hair.

"Not as pretty as you." Gag me. "Where did you get that crown?"

Brianna's hands flew to the gold crown that was on her head, "From Uncle Jazz. He says 'cause I a princess I gets a crown."

I rolled my eyes as I shoved the half eaten cracker in my mouth. Because this kid needs more people telling her how perfect she is.

"And how right he was." Bella responded lowering the child back to the floor.

I noticed that Shane had attached himself to Emmett's leg and was watching Bella and his sister. He was holding some sort of plush car tight in his grasp, the flower still in the other. Bella turned towards Shane and knelt down, her dress rising slightly. I tilted my head trying to get a better view.

"Hey there Shaney, what did Uncle Jazz give you?" Was I the only one who noticed that Alice and Jasper weren't fucking married yet?

Shane looked down at the ground and held the car out in front of him.

"Is that Lightning McQueen?" Bella asked. Shane nodded still not looking up. "Awesome. Although, I have to say I'm partial to Sally."

I had no fucking clue what they were talking about.

"Shane." Rosalie's voice came from behind me. "Don't you have something for Bella?" She came up behind Emmett, handing him a beer and placed her hands on his shoulders. She smiled down at her son. Shane nodded again burying his head in Emmett's lap.

"Something for me?" Bella asked. "Can I see it?"

Shane slowly pushed himself off of Emmett and shuffled over to where Bella was kneeling down. Without looking up he thrust the flower at her. I watched as Bella's expression softened, a smile spreading across her face. Could this get any cheesier?

I excused myself and walked into the kitchen passing Angela and my mother on my way in carrying wine glasses. I saw my sister arranging slices of bread on a tray. I grabbed another beer out of the fridge and took a drink as I leaned on the counter next to her.

"When do we eat?" I asked.

"We're waiting for Dad to get here. Damn it Edward, wait until I'm done." She smacked my hand away as I reached for a slice.

"I'm fucking starving, Ali." I grumbled.

She picked up the tray, "Then come learn to socialize like a human and you can share the appetizers."

I watched her walk out with a scowl. I contemplated staying in the kitchen until my father arrived but that idea was shot to hell when Alice shouted at me to bring out the bottle of wine. Grabbing the bottle of wine off the counter, I shoved a piece of shrimp in my mouth before walking back out to the living room.

My mother had taken residence in my spot on the sofa with Emmett on the other end, Rose still standing behind him. Alice had seated herself between the two of them with Brianna on her lap and Jasper was sitting on the floor in front leaning against her legs. Ben and Angela were sitting in the two arm chairs across from the sofa. I briefly scanned over them, my eyes coming to rest on Bella. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, her legs curled to the side, playing with Shane and his car. A glass of wine in her hand instead of the beer from earlier. Did she finish it already?

"Edward, sweetie?" my mother's voice was full of concern.

I placed the bottle on the coffee table, "The wine."

The only empty seat was next to Bella. I helped myself to more cheese and crackers as I walked past Bella, stepping over her legs and settling myself in the chair.

She leaned towards me, "Decided they were safe?"

"Well, you're still here…unfortunately." I muttered. I saw her shoulders shake slightly as she turned back to the conversation.

I stared into the fire casually taking drinks from my beer. Conversations floated around me ranging from jobs to fashion to movies and finally settling on sports.

"So what do you say, Bella?" I heard my brother ask. "You still in for that Giants/Mariners game?"

"The 28th, right?" she asked as Emmett nodded. She spread her arms wide, a playful smile on her face. "Bring it, baby."

A chorus of "Oohhh" sounded in the room as Emmett rubbed his hands together, that mischievous glint in his eyes. Was she challenging my brother? On something dealing with baseball? Well, she obviously wasn't that bright. No one bets against Emmett.

I let out a laugh before taking another drink. Bella's head jerked in my direction.

"Something funny there, Eddie?"

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, "Just little girls who think they know shit about sports."

"Oohhhh." Brianna shrieked. "Uncle Eddie said bad word."

I sighed and pushed myself back up, rubbing my brow with my hand. "No, I didn't."

Brianna nodded her head wildly, her crown flopping on her head. "Uh-huh, he said shit."

"And damn." Bella chimed in.

I dropped my hand to my knee and looked at her, "I did not say damn."

A sly grin spread across her face, "Now you did."

"You little---"

"Enough you two." Rosalie snapped. "Bree, sweetie, please don't repeat anything that comes out of your Uncle's mouth, or Bella's for that matter." She cast a scathing look at Bella who mouthed 'Sorry'. Rose just shook her head.

"Hello?" a voice called as the front door opened.

"We're in here, Dad." Alice called back. My father walked in the living room with a smile. He glanced around the room his eyes settling on me last. I noticed the shine in his eyes dim before he blinked and looked away.

He walked over and gave my mother a kiss while sitting on the arm of the sofa, "So, what did I miss?"

Brianna crawled over my mother to climb up Carlisle. "Uncle Eddie said bad word and I not to say it."

_Just great. Fucking little brat._

My father looked like he wanted to say something but thought against it. Instead he turned his attention back to his grandchildren as Shane had wandered over to him also. My father exchanged pleasantries with everyone and talked work for awhile before Alice jumped up.

"Ok everyone. I'm just going to make sure everything is ready and then we'll eat."

"About fucking time." I muttered under my breath.

Alice flitted out of the room with Jasper at her heels. Moments later she bounced out of the kitchen and clapped her hands together.

"Dinner's ready. If you will all join me in the dining room."

I drained the last of my beer and set the bottle down next to the fireplace. I was about to push myself up when a small hand was placed on my thigh. I followed the arm up to find Bella, she was still wearing that sly grin. My thigh burned under the heat of her touch sending electrical pulses up my leg and straight to my cock. I really needed to get this shit under control. I glared down at her.

"Aren't you going to help a lady up?" she asked sweetly.

I leaned down placing my lips next to her ear duplicating what she had done earlier. I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"When I see a lady, I'll let you know."

I pushed myself up, her hand falling away and left her sitting in front of the fire with a look of shock on her face. As I turned the corner to head into the dining room I briefly glanced back and saw Bella still sitting there, the look of shock having faded away to amusement as Ben lowered a hand to help her up.

Rosalie was sitting at the far head of the table situating Brianna in her booster seat; Emmett was doing the same on the other side with Shane. My father was sitting at the opposite end of the table, even when not in his own house he still had to sit at the head. Control issues much.

I took the empty seat next to Emmett figuring it was the lesser of evils. Emmett smiled at me once the kids were all settled. I returned his smile with a half-smile of my own. I felt the chair next to me move and I looked up to see Ben. He gave me a questioning look and I nodded once. He sat down with Angela on the other side of him, putting her next to my father. Jasper was sitting on the other side of my father and they were deep in conversation. Bella walked in and surveyed the room.

There were two empty chairs left.

One guess on the one she chose.

Bella gave my mother a kiss on her cheek as she sat next to her. My mother beamed, fucking beamed at her. Everyone in my family seemed to love this woman. I wondered if she had gotten to my father yet.

"So Doctor C, I'm loving the scruff you got going on there. Rugged."

"You are too kind to this old man, Bella." My father ran a hand over his chin and chuckled.

My father fucking chuckled.

I stared at Bella. Who the hell was this girl?

During my gaping Jasper and Alice set out the food. My stomach grumbled at the sight. The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of clanking china as the food was dished out and wine glasses were refilled. I finally settled back, my plate piled high with shrimp pasta and salad. I hastily grabbed a roll out of the basket Emmett was holding.

"Whoa, slow down there, bro. You could have asked. I wasn't hoarding the rolls."

"You were taking too long." I grumbled shoving the roll in my mouth and grabbing another one.

The chatter had died down to random spurts while everyone ate. I made the mistake of looking up at Bella while she was lazily sucking up a noodle from her fork. Her eyes met mine and I watched as she flicked her tongue out and lazily drew circles around her fork making sure to clean up all the sauce. I gulped not realizing there was still food in my mouth and I ended up choking on a shrimp. Emmett pounded on my back with his massive fists causing me to bump the table.

"Edward, are you okay?" my mother asked setting down her fork and beginning to rise.

I held out my hand and took a sip of wine before answering, "I'm fine."

"You do know you're supposed to chew the food before swallowing, right?" Emmett asked.

"Gee thanks, Emmett. I'll keep that in mind."

I looked back at Bella. Her shoulders hunched forward in silent laughter and I did the first thing came to mind. I kicked her under the table.

Yes, like a 5 year old child. I kicked her.

She jumped slightly as my foot made contact with her shin. When she realized it was me and that it wasn't an accident she started laughing harder, bouncing in her seat as she tried to stay silent. I contemplated kicking her again.

Her shaking drew the attention of Alice who asked her what was so funny. Bella just looked at me and laughter burst out of her. Alice looked back and forth between me and Bella, her face scrunched up as she tried to figure out what was going on. I returned my focus to my plate, pushing around the remnants of my pasta.

Alice cleared her throat, "Well, it's a good thing you both are getting along so well since you'll be spending a lot of time together in the upcoming months."

I dropped my fork and opened my mouth, but Bella beat me to it.

"What?" she asked, turning to look at my sister.

"You both are in the wedding, obviously. I mean, that's why you are here, that's why we're all here."

Bella started shaking her head. "Oh, Alice, no."

I was confused. I looked at Alice. "What exactly do you mean by 'you'll be spending a lot of time together'?"

Jasper pushed his plate back, "Edward, you know how I asked you to be my best man?" I nodded getting a sinking feeling in my stomach. I had a feeling where this was going and Bella swallowing her entire glass of wine in one gulp did nothing to soothe me.

"Edward, best man meet Bella, maid of honor." Alice smiled brightly. "Now who wants dessert?"

**~oOo~**

**A/N: I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! This story has reached over 100 reviews on the last chapter and I am at a loss of words. So thank you so much!!!!!!!! Please continue to tell me what you think, I love hearing from you.**


	8. Dinner Party: Round 2

**A/N: I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert or left me a review. I cannot tell you how much it means to me. A special shout out to amymorgan (you're reviews make me smile like none other), kcullenk (bb you know I luv u hard!), JennC32 (NG's stand strong!) and of course ohdisco who told me to write this story! Ok, enough…onto Part 2.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, not even a little**

**~oOo~**

**Dinner Party: Round 2**

**EPOV**

"Now who wants dessert?"

The room fell silent at Alice's question. Ben fidgeted with his tie next to me and I wanted to tear it off of him. What the hell? I looked around and saw Rose refilling Bella's wine glass. A look passed between the two girls and I exploded.

"Alice, are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled.

"Ooohhh." Brianna squealed. "Bad word!" Get over it, kid.

Carlisle dropped his fork on his plate with a clank, "Mouth, Edward."

I met my father's eyes. I was sure his the hardness in his eyes matched my own. Our eyes stayed locked, I'd be damned if I looked away first. Alice let out a tired sigh and my father's eyes lowered.

"What did you expect, Edward? She's my best friend."

_This is a fucking joke._

"This is a joke." I muttered leaning back in my chair. My filter temporarily disabled. At least I didn't swear, I thought running a hand through my hair. I caught movement in front of me and saw Bella once again holding in laughter.

"Something funny to you?" I asked.

She smiled, "Oh, extremely."

I leaned forward, resting my palms on either side of my plate. "Care to enlighten me?" I was getting really tired of her constant amusement. A hand came down on my shoulder pulling me back slightly.

"Someone mentioned dessert?" Emmett asked in his booming voice.

"Yeah." Jasper answered rubbing his hands together. "Bella made one of my favorites. I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

I let out a _hmph_. Like I would eat anything this woman prepared. I jumped as I felt a sharp pain in my shin. My eyes shot up and met with Bella's. She had kicked me.

She kicked _me._

What the fuck? Was it payback for me kicking her? Who's the child now? Her brown eyes were focused on me, narrowing slightly in the corners. There was nothing playful about her in that moment. I saw her shoulders rise with each breath that she took. Her cheeks were tinted pink and I realized she was pissed by my remark. Hmm, someone gets all riled up over food. I wonder what else gets her riled up.

_What the fuck, Edward?_

I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts running through my mind. I heard the clinking of plates and saw Jasper piling up the dishes. Emmet grabbed mine from under me and put it on top of his. Everyone was moving around in their seats, leaning in to talk to each other or stretching before dessert.

Rose stood up, "I'm going to clean the kids up. Em, will you grab Shane?"

Emmett patted his stomach, "Sure thing, babe." Emmett picked up Shane who let out a yawn.

Rose turned to Alice. "Hey, do you mind if we set up them up with a movie in the living room. I think they're a little too exhausted for anything else tonight."

Alice nodded, "Of course. You can grab the bean bag chairs from upstairs if you'd like." Rose smiled and kissed my sister on the cheek.

Esme rose, "I'll help you guys get them settled." And she followed them out of the room.

Bella, Alice and Jasper disappeared into the kitchen leaving me with genius boy, his fuckable wife and the dick-tator. Great. My father cleared his throat before turning to Ben and the two of them began talking about Ben's work. From what I gathered with my non-listening, Ben was some sort of computer genius and helped out at the high school with their IT problems. Angela stayed pretty quiet, occasionally laughing or agreeing with her husband when the time called for it. I could hear my mother laughing in the living room at something one of the children was doing. I drank down the last of my wine just as Alice came back in with a tray of coffee mugs. She began setting them out as Esme and Rose walked back in, arm in arm.

"Coffee, mom?" Alice asked as Esme sat down.

"Yes, please. Sounds perfect."

Alice placed a cup in front of her, "Jasper is bringing it out now and Bella should be almost done with her dessert." She turned to me. "Coffee?"

I waved her away and pushed my chair back almost banging into Emmett. I grabbed my wine glass and made my way to the kitchen just as Jasper was coming out.

He quickly dodged to the left, "Whoa there Edward. Almost gotcha."

I moved to the side so he could pass, "Sorry Jasper, just needed to get a refill." I waved my glass in front of him.

His brows furrowed, "Maybe you should slow down."

"I'm fine. I'm not a fucking child." I grumbled pushing past him. I heard him sigh but he didn't follow me. I closed my eyes and leaned against the kitchen wall letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, thankful for the silence.

"Miss me?" a voice interrupted.

So much for silence.

I opened my eyes and found Bella taking something out of the toaster oven. Her back was to me and once again I found myself admiring her from behind.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?" she asked, a smile to her voice.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked to the fridge, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that I'm not polite?"

She scoffed, "As if I couldn't figure that one out."

I grabbed a beer and turned around. Something smelled delicious making my mouth water. Cinnamon and strawberries floated around the kitchen. I walked to the island, curious as to what this woman was making. She had her head down, busy cutting what looked like sandwiches into halves. What, did she make us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? I chuckled into the neck of the bottle. Her face rose at my laugh, tendrils of hair had fallen loose from her twist and now framed her face. I flexed my hand, fighting the urge to brush them back. She cocked her eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I was staring with a bottle in my mouth. I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"What the fuck is this?" I gestured to the sandwiches. "Is it tea time in Wonderland?"

"Does that make you Tweedle Dum or Tweedle Dee?" she grabbed the bowl of powdered sugar and began sifting it on top of the bread.

"Haha. I just didn't know that making a sandwich classified as dessert."

She slammed the sifter on the counter causing a cloud of powdered sugar to arise. "These are not just sandwiches. These are delicious works of art."

I leaned forward on the island. "They are fucking sandwiches." I enunciated each word slowly.

She leaned on the other side, "They are Panini's. Dessert Panini's."

"You do know that a Panini is just a fancy word for sandwich, don't you?" I smirked. "And as for delicious…" I spread my hands wide.

Bella snapped her jaw shut with a huff and hastily rubbed her pointer finger down the side of one of the sandwiches. When she lifted it up I could see some sort of brown spread caked on. She walked around the island coming to a stop in front of me. I straightened up, trying to brace myself for whatever she was about to do. However there was no way to prepare for what came next.

"I'll give you delicious."

Her eyes were blazing as she shoved her finger in my mouth. I instinctively closed my mouth around her finger, biting down gently. The taste was pure heaven. I closed my eyes and sucked in slightly. I could taste hazelnut and chocolate, but underneath was something entirely different. Something I had never tasted before, something I wanted to savor and taste again. My tongue licked up the side of her finger. I felt Bella begin to slide her finger back through my teeth and I parted my lips to let her. Her fingertip traced my bottom lip before leaving me completely. Fuck, I was hard again. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Bella had moved back to the other side of the island, head down, and had resumed adding the powdered sugar.

"Besides, I thought you weren't interested in my dessert."

I adjusted myself behind the island. "I'm not. I just came in for a drink."

"Then why are you still here?" she asked still not looking at me. Damn, how I wanted her to look up. Look up so I could see those chocolate eyes, see her perfectly red lips…

"I'm not." I turned to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed my beer. "Hey!" I exclaimed. I saw Bella lift the bottle to her lips and take a long drink.

"Ahhhh" she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then handed the bottle back to me. "Thanks, I needed that." She flashed me a smile.

"God damn it!" I shouted slamming the bottle on the counter, and just like that the fury that she always elicited came out. "You little-" she raised her eyebrow at me and I swallowed back my comment. "You're a fucking child, you know that?"

"I'm a child?" she asked amused.

"Yes, a fucking child. Eating my food, drinking my beer, kicking me…"

"Whoa whoa whoa" she threw her hands up. "If I recall, you kicked me first."

"Yes, but…"

"And I am not the one who has been sitting around sulking for the past couple of hours, who can't say one sentence without it being 'me, me, me…poor little me'." She stalked towards me, her finger pointing. "You know, you're worse than Brianna and Shane. And at least they have an excuse, they're three!" she stopped in front of me and poked me hard in the chest. "What's yours?"

I grabbed her wrist and yanked her hard against me. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. I lowered my face until it was inches from hers.

"What's my excuse?" I sneered, pulling her body closer to me. I could feel her breathing speed up as her hips came into contact with mine, no doubt feeling my painfully hard erection. "How the hell would you feel if you were ripped away from the living the life you loved and deserved to come back here? To the god damn town that civilization forgot?"

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo." She chided. "Poor little spoiled Eddie. Ripped from his life as a high living playboy to come slum it with us poor little ole country folk." She shifted her hips, unintentionally or not, and rubbed against me. I hissed at the contact and grabbed her hip with my free hand, grinding my cock into her. Her mouth fell open, a tiny "O" escaping. I pushed harder.

"Don't speak about things you could never understand, little girl." I whispered, my lips hovering above hers. Our chests were rising and falling at frantic speeds. I could feel my resolve crumbling with each breath I took. My eyes met hers and it was as if staring in a mirror. Anger, hatred, and lust. I could feel her breath on my lips, little puffs of heated air drawing me closer. In the back of my mind I knew there were a hundred reasons why this was wrong, but at that moment I couldn't think of a single one. I could only concentrate on the fire that was in front of me. Her head leaned slightly to the right, inviting me, wanting me to taste her. Keeping my eyes on hers I began to close the distance.

"Bella, do you need any help?" my sister's voice floated in.

My head snapped back and I released my hold on Bella. She fell back against the island, her brown eyes wide and staring at me. Her face was flushed from the heat and she was taking deep breaths as if trying to control her breathing. I realized that I was doing the same thing and I knew that I needed to get the hell out of here before I grabbed her and fucked her up against the counter.

"Bella?" Alice called again as the door began to open.

I quickly pushed past Alice forgetting everything but just needing to get out. She yelled something after me, but I didn't hear. I walked through the dining room, ignoring all the stares and didn't stop until I was outside on the back patio. I gripped the railing with my hands, my knuckles turning white from the strain as I sucked in the cold air. It burned my lungs, cleansing me of fire that had consumed me. I placed my elbow on the rail and held my hand in my hand.

What the FUCK was that?

There was no way…I would never….what has that little bitch done to me? I hit the rail with my fist. I had never lost control like that with anyone. I literally felt like I had no free will, like she had taken all of it. I let out a strangled scream. She just made me so fucking mad with her little sarcastic comments about everything. What the hell does she know? She doesn't fucking know me.

And now I was going to have to see her more because of this wedding. Could this get any more fucked up? My head shot up. The wedding? I knew it wasn't until May or June or something, but they didn't think I was staying here that long, did they? I would have to talk to Jasper. Let him know that I plan on being back in Chicago by the end of this month, next at the latest. At least this way I won't be stuck with _her_. I shook my head. No, I will not think of her.

I loosened my tie and breathed in a few more gulps of air, willing my body to calm down. The cold air felt good against my face. I didn't even realize that I had been sweating until I felt the air hit the moisture.

"Edward?" Jasper's voice came from behind me. I turned around. "Are you feeling ok, man?" he walked up to me and raised his hand up to my forehead.

I swatted his hand away, "Fine. I just needed some air."

He looked like he was going to question me but after a moment let it go. "Alice is looking for you. It's dessert time and she wants to go over some wedding details." He started to walk back into the house when I stopped him.

"Hey man, about the wedding…"

He cut me off, "Look Edward, if you don't want to do it, it's cool. I can find someone else. I just thought that I'd ask you because I've known you the longest out of everyone here."

I suddenly felt like an ass. Did he expect me to back out? I've known Jasper since college. I had met him when we were both undergrads at WSU in a history class that we both had to take to satisfy our GE. Even though we both had different majors, I was premed and his was history, we tried to take all of our GE classes together. He was my first and only friend there, the only one who didn't treat me like a freak for being a 16 year old in college. When I had introduced him to Alice, I was hoping that they would hit it off. What could be better than my best friend and my sister? However, over the last four years, I haven't been that good of a friend. I don't think I'd spoken to Jasper more than a handful of times since I moved to Chicago. And now here he was, asking me to stand by him on his most important day and all I could think of was leaving. I sighed.

"No, Jasper, I'm not backing out. I told you I would do and I will. It's just that I don't plan on being here all the way through to the wedding. So I don't know how hands on I will be with the helping. But I promise you that I will be back to stand by you."

He looked thoughtful, contemplating my words, before nodding and walking back into the house. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I somehow had still let him down. I had told him I would still do it. I couldn't understand his reaction. What the fuck? I couldn't win. I took a deep breath and followed Jasper back into the dining room.

Everyone was seated back at the table except Bella. She was going around and scooping ice cream onto people's plates. Currently she was adding some to my mothers. I walked behind her to get to my seat and noticed her stiffen slightly when I passed. I sat down, nodding to Ben who gave me a weak smile. I noticed that my beer was on the table. I grabbed it and took a drink.

"Hey there man, you're looking a little ragged there around the edges there. Did Bella rough you up in the kitchen?" Emmett jabbed, nudging me with his elbow. "You should know not to mess with a woman in the kitchen."

I choked for the second time that night, this time on my beer. Emmett once again knocked the wind out of me trying to help.

"Oh shit, sorry Rose." I heard Bella say and looked up to find her wiping up ice cream off of the table in front of Rosalie. Her face flushed as she gathered up another scoop for Rose. She kept her head ducked down as she moved to Emmett, trying to hide her blush from prying eyes.

"Yo, B. You are all kinds of red." Emmett exclaimed causing Bella to turn even more red. "You're blushing, Eddie is choking. What exactly happened in the kitchen you two?" he asked teasingly.

I clenched my fists and stared straight ahead, not knowing how to answer my brother. I heard Bella suck in a breath before she answered in a straight voice.

"Oh, you know, I was just showing Edward how delicious my baking really is since he doubted it earlier."

I looked up to find her standing behind Emmett with that damned cocky grin on her face. She was still red but seemed to have found her snarkiness back.

Emmett laughed, "I bet you put my bro right in his place, didn't ya?"

Bella laughed as she came around behind me, "Well you know, he's just like a child." she leaned over and scooped some ice cream onto my plate. I turned towards her which was a mistake because I found her lips inches from mine. The corners of her mouth turned up, "Sometimes they just need to be spanked. Right, Eddie?"

I gripped the ledge of the table. What the fuck? Spanked? Did I hear her right? God knows my cock certainly did and it sprang back to life. Images of her spanking me flashed in my mind followed by me spanking her. Fuck I am screwed.

"Spanked?" Emmett was doubled over in laughter. "Ahhh Bella, you really are one of us."

"Thanks, Emmett." Bella smiled before moving on to Ben.

I looked around the table to find everyone laughing. Even my mother was holding back giggles. Nice fucking family I have here. I grabbed my spoon and shoved some ice cream in my mouth, ignoring everyone around me. I felt more than saw Bella sit back down across from me.

"Delicious Bella, as always." My father complemented. Everyone mumbled agreements around me. I stared down at Bella's concoction in front of me and wondered if I had to eat it.

"Honey, aren't you going to try it?" my mother asked.

Everyone was looking at me again, but only one gaze trapped me.

Bella's.

She was watching me with eager eyes, seeing if I would accept the challenge. I smirked at her before cutting off a piece and shoving it in my mouth. I didn't expect my reaction. I knew after the spread incident in the kitchen that her dessert would be delicious, but this was extraordinary. The cinnamon bread melted in my mouth under the hazelnut spread and the fruit balanced out the sweetness perfectly. I swallowed, making sure to savor every flavor before looking back at her.

I shrugged, "It's ok."

I watched as her smirk faltered and I braced myself for another kick, but it never came. Instead she turned to Alice.

"So Alice, the reason for this dinner?"

Alice wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled, grabbing Jasper's hand. "Well, you all know why you're here. Everyone at this table has a part in the wedding and Jasper and I just wanted to thank you all for your support." She took a sip of wine before continuing. "So, Bella and Edward are the maid of honor and best man. Rose and Angela, you two are my other bridesmaids and Emmett and Ben are the groomsmen. Brianna is the flower girl and Shane is the ring bearer. I think that covers all you're positions. Jasper is going to make an appointment for you guys to get your measurements for the tuxes. I think he was going to do that sometime within the next couple of weeks, right?'

Jasper nodded, "I just want to make sure I do it on a day when we're all free."

"And just let me know when you need the children." Rose threw in. Oh yeah, that's because you don't work so you're free all the time, I thought.

"Good. Now Bella, I need you to come with me to the florists next week so we can pick out the bouquets." Bella nodded. Alice looked over to Esme. "Mom, did you bring the caterer's number that you wanted me to check out?"

Esme nodded, "It's in my purse. I will give it to you before we leave."

"Doesn't the hotel offer catering services?" Emmett asked.

"They do, but this is just in case I don't like what they have to offer." Alice answered.

I rolled my eyes at my sister. Nothing was going to come between Alice and her dream wedding. I realized that I had no idea where they were getting married.

"What hotel is this?" I asked.

"Hotel Sorrento." Jasper answered. "It's in Seattle." I nodded knowing the place he was talking about.

"You, me, Jasper, and Bella are going to go up there early next month." Alice added. Jasper looked at me, begging me with his eyes not to tell Alice that I didn't plan on being here. I just nodded again.

Alice continued to discuss every detail that would lead up to her wedding. Luckily I didn't have to add anything to the conversation so I just sat and finished my dessert. My eyes drifted to Bella and I watched as she planned with Alice. Every so often she would take a sip of wine and I'd watch as her neck elongated, showing me more of her porcelain skin or she'd take a bite of her dessert and I would catch a glimpse of her little pink tongue. I must have spaced out because the next thing I knew people were standing around me.

My mother walked over to me, "Are you okay to drive?"

"I'm fine." I pushed my chair under the table and walked off to get my coat. I found my father standing in the doorway holding my keys. You've got to fucking be kidding me.

"Give me my keys."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry son, but after last time, I'm just not taking that chance. I will drop you off before work tomorrow so you can pick up your car." He pocketed my keys and walked off to say goodbye to Emmett.

"Uh-oh, did your daddy take your T-Bird away?" Bella appeared at my shoulder, whispering in my ear. Her breath sent electrical pulses straight through me. "I guess you won't be having any fun fun fun." She laughed to herself as she pushed past me.

I stormed up to my father, "I'm not a fucking child."

"So I keep hearing, but you have yet to prove it to me."

I grabbed my jacket out of the closet, mumbled a goodbye and went to stand next to my father's car. A few minutes later my parents emerged with Bella in between them. I watched as she hugged them both goodbye before making her way to a rusted old truck. My parents didn't speak a word to me as they unlocked the door and we climbed in. As my father was pulling out I caught a glimpse of Bella throwing her shoes in the cab of the truck and slipping on what looked like giant slippers.

~oOo~

I breathed a sigh of relief when we pulled into the garage and was out of the car before it was fully in park. I made my way to my room and plopped on my bed, starring at my ceiling. I pulled my tie off and flung it in the corner. I hastily unbuttoned my shirt while I kicked off my shoes.

"I'll see you in the morning, Edward." My father called through my door.

I wanted nothing more than to pass out but I needed a shower. I walked into the bathroom shedding my clothes along the way. I turned the water on as high as it would go until my bathroom was filled with steam. I stepped under the spray, wincing as the hot water beat down on me. I quickly washed my hair wanting to get this over with so I could finally get some sleep. I leaned back and let the water wash away the shampoo. My cock was still demanding attention, not once having been completely stilled all evening. Fuck, this was going to be a problem.

I haven't had release in over a week and I couldn't walk around the hospital with a permanent hard on. Fuck, I was going to have to do this myself. I haven't had to give myself release in years, there was always someone willing to help me. As I slid my hand over my length I had flashbacks to my teenage years when this was all I could get. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the granite tile. I slowly began sliding my hand up and down, this wasn't going to take long. I tried to focus on the girls back in Chicago but my mind kept drifting to dinner, to Bella. The way she smelled like strawberries and cinnamon, my fingers rubbed over the head before continuing back down the shaft lubricating myself with the precum. I let out a moan. I remembered the way her breath felt when she whispered in my ear, the heat that passed between us, my hand speed up, pumping me at frantic speed. I braced myself against the tile, leaning on my arm. The way her hips rubbed against mine, against me. I was so close now. I sped up my ministrations. So close. My eyes flew open and all I could see was a pair of brown ones staring back at me. I came hard letting out a cry as my body released. I sagged against the tile.

I was so fucking screwed.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had half of it written, but it didn't flow right. So I ended up switching POV's and I think that it works better. Please let me know if you like it!**

**On another note, the TwiFic awards are now open for nominations. Please go and nominate your fave fics so that they can get the recognition they deserve! ****http://twificawards**** [dot]webs[dot]com/ Link is also on my profile page. **


	9. First Dates and Truces

**A/N:** There is now a Twilighted thread for No Place like Home!!! Special thanks to twilight15 for starting it up. She has been pimping my story out over at Twilighted like no other! Please feel free to stop by and chat, ask questions, pretty much anything! Link is on my profile.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own.

**~oOo~**

**First Dates and Truces**

**BPOV**

I hate Valentine's Day. I really do. And I'm not just saying that because I'm single, I really mean it. Nothing good ever happens on this day. Proof in point, this Valentine's Day found me sitting at Shang Hai across from Eric Yorkie. Yes, I had finally caved to my father and agreed to go on a date with Eric. And guess what day Mr. Wonderful wanted to go out? Isn't there a superstition that says couples who have first dates on Valentine's Day are doomed? You know, like how a groom isn't allowed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding? God I hope so.

I sat across from Eric folding my napkin into squares, my own personal challenge, to see how small I could get it. See this way I didn't have to make eye contact. Me and my brilliant plan.

"So Charlie tells me that you run a bookstore."

I allowed my eyes to meet his, "My dad lets you call him Charlie?"

Eric fidgeted in his seat, "Umm…Chief Swan." He mumbled.

I smiled, "Thought so. And yes, I run a bookstore." I returned to my square. "Do you read?"

"Um, not so much. The force keeps me pretty busy." He answered puffing his chest out.

The waiter walked up then to explain about the specials and I had never been so glad to see another person in my life. I smiled up at him and I must have looked a little over eager because he took a step back.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked turning to Eric.

I opened my mouth to order when my date decided that he knew what I wanted and there was no reason for me to speak. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as Eric ordered one entrée from every section on the menu. He finally looked over at me, shifting again before asking.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, I think you ordered enough to feed the entire town." I looked back at the waiter and held up my empty glass. "More water, please." He nodded once then scurried off to the kitchen.

"I didn't know what you would like so I figured I'd get a little of everything." He explained, a nervous edge to his voice.

I made my mouth form a smile. _You could have asked Romeo._

Eric cleared his throat, "I've enjoyed getting to work with your father. He's a great man and an even better cop."

Ah, suck up to the daughter by using her father. Interesting tactic.

"In your opinion, what makes my dad a good cop?" I asked without looking up. When he didn't answer after a few minutes I glanced up. He was staring down at his water with a look of confusion on his face. I hadn't meant to confuse him so much; I had really wanted to know.

"Eric?" I asked.

He jumped, bumping into the table and causing some of his water to spill over his glass. My hands grasped the side of the table trying to steady it.

"Umm…he's very dedicated." Eric blurted out suddenly.

My eyes widened at the loudness of his voice. "Yes, yes he is." I agreed, smiling timidly at the man in front of me. See, I'm not scary.

Eric went back to staring at his water. I threw down my napkin and excused myself to use the restroom. Eric barely acknowledged that I had spoken. God I was going to kill Charlie. I was half way to the restroom when I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

_Oh no, please do not let it be him._

I turned towards the voice and, because the fates hate me, I saw Edward. He was sitting at a table towards the back of the restaurant with some brunette. I hadn't seen him in a week, not since the dinner. And just like that the gates opened and I was back in Alice's kitchen, remembering the feel of his body against mine, the way his hips moved against mine.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I turned to see a waiter behind me balancing a tray of drinks. He looked at me expectantly and I realized that I was standing in the middle of the walkway. I felt the blush begin to creep up to my face as I mumbled my apology and began to walk away. I chanced another glance over at their table and found Edward staring back at me. When he noticed me looking, his mouth turned up into a smirk and he raised his wine glass in a mock salute. I flipped him off just as the brunette was turning around. Without waiting to see his response I pushed open the door to the ladies room.

I leaned against the sink and noticed my reflection. My face was flushed and hot to the touch. Shit. No wonder he looked so smug. I looked like a giant tomato in a dress. I quickly turned on the water and let the coolness fill my hands. Once my palms were full I splashed the water over my face hoping to cool myself down. Why did I let him get to me like this? I gripped the edges of the counter and watched as the water ran down my face.

_Get a grip, Bella. He's just a guy, that's all._

It felt too much like I was trying to convince myself more than stating a fact. Something had changed that night in the kitchen and I didn't think I liked it. I felt as though the power balance had shifted towards him and I was clamoring to catch up. I could not, no, I would not let him affect me. I couldn't deny that he was attractive, he was downright edible, but that didn't matter. Alice had hinted as to why he was back here, mentioning that he had been stripped of all his assets as some sort of punishment. I won't lie, I had been tempted to Google the infamous Edward Cullen and find out what skeletons lived in his closet, but I always stopped myself thinking about the Cullen's and how this debacle affected them. Of course that didn't mean that I hadn't heard the gossip around town and even Rose had let slip about his revolving bed partners. But damn, did he have to be so gorgeous?

I hastily wiped my face with a towel as I willed my heart rate to slow down. I knew that I had a 'date' to get back to and it wouldn't do any good to hide in the bathroom. Wait, hide? I don't hide from anything. Not Edward Cullen. Not anyone. With my back straight I walked out of the bathroom and back to my table without so much as a glance at Edward.

Our food had arrived while I was gone and Eric had taken the liberty of starting to eat when I sat back down. He gave me a smile that looked more like a grimace before turning back to his food. Our meal was eaten in silence, well as much silence as there could be when one eats like it's his last meal on earth. Between the sucking and slurping, I lost my appetite about half way through and just sipped my water. I snuck a peek at my watch. 7:23. I wondered how much longer Eric could shovel food into his mouth.

"Miss, a bottle of our finest chardonnay. Compliments of the gentlemen over there." The waiter pointed towards the back of the dining hall and I knew who it from was without looking.

"Take it back." I said without turning around. Eric looked up, chow mien slipping off of his fork.

"Miss?" the waiter asked.

I turned to him, "Take it back and please tell the gentleman that I don't want anything that he has to offer, ever."

The waiter looked confused at my harsh tone but walked away with the wine bottle. Eric was still staring at me as I took another sip of my water.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why is Edward Cullen sending you wine?"

I puckered my lips, "How do you know it was him?"

He motioned with his fork to the back to the restaurant. "He's been staring at you since you came out of the bathroom."

He has? I felt my body begin to heat up. Damn traitorous body.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know."

Eric looked like he didn't believe me. I dared him to contradict me with my eyes and he backed down. He looked back over my shoulder and his eyes grew wide.

"It's not polite to send back a gift." a voice whispered in my ear. I felt things low in my body clench at the sound of his voice. I squared my shoulders and continued to look straight ahead.

"And it's not polite to send gifts to other women when you are on a date." I said thankful that my voice didn't shake. Eric was staring at Edward with a look of fear on his face. And this is a person of the law, boy do I feel safe.

I felt Edward brush a strand of hair over my shoulder, "And are you on a date Bella?" I almost moaned at the way my name rolled off of his tongue.

I turned to look at him, which was a mistake because he was much closer than I had anticipated. So close that the tips of our noses brushed when I turned. I saw surprise flash briefly through his eyes at our close proximity.

"I am, Edward." I responded coolly. "Aren't you?"

Edward shrugged, "If you want to call it that."

I glanced back at his table to find it empty. "And where is the little who…lady?"

"Bathroom." He replied smiling slightly as if he knew what I was going to say.

"Hmm, shame. Now won't you be a gentleman, and I use that term very loosely, and let me get back to my date." I whipped my face to turn back to Eric so sharply that my hair smacked across Edwards face. I heard him take a sharp breath before he stood up and reached a hand out to Eric.

"Edward Cullen." He introduced.

"Ummm…yeah..uh, I'm Eric. Eric Yorkie." Eric sputtered out, reaching out and taking Edwards hand. Eric's face scrunched up in slightly in pain as Edward shook his hand. I rolled my eyes at the display before me.

Still holding onto Eric's hand, Edward leaned over and whispered loud enough for me to hear, "Be careful with this one, she'll chew you up and blow you out faster than you can blink." His green eyes flashed to mine, "And I use the term 'blow' loosely, very loosely."

I was out of my seat in a flash, "Don't pretend for a minute that you know anything about my _blowing_ habits." I hissed.

He let go of Eric's hand and moved to tower over me, his smirk firmly in place. "Are you offering? 'Cause I would just love to know how you blow."

I reached out and grabbed the first thing my hand came in contact with, Eric's glass, and threw the water in Edward's smug face. I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and turned to a shocked Eric.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, but I'm afraid I must call it a night." He nodded, his mouth hanging open. Without a backwards glance at Edward I walked out of the restaurant and into the cold night.

God, I hate Valentine's Day.

~oOo~

"What do you think, Bella? The sweet pea blossoms or the ranunculus? Or maybe a mixture of both? Bella, are you even listening to me?"

"What?" I looked up to see Alice standing with her hands on her hips, tapping her little foot impatiently. "Oh Alice, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

She cocked her head to the side, "No really?"

I grinned sheepishly at her, "Sorry. I'm here. You were saying something about blondes and raccoons?"

Alice's eyes bugged out as she grabbed two flowers next to her. "Pea Blossoms or Ranunculus!" she held up each flower with the corresponding name. I stared at both of them trying to see a difference. I could sense Alice's impatience with me.

"I don't know, Alice. They look the same to me. They're both pink and um, flowery."

"Bellaaaa." She whined. "You're my maid of honor. You're supposed to be my right hand go to guy or something like that." I raised an eyebrow at her. "These decisions don't just affect me, they affect you too. Whatever flowers I decide on, you have to hold also. Got it?"

"Got it, officer." I saluted. Alice rolled her eyes before turning back to the flowers. I walked up next to her. "I think a slight mixture of both." She said more to herself.

"I think that would be perfect." I said nudging her shoulder with my own. She gave me a small smile and I felt a twinge of guilt. "Alice, I'm sorry I promise to be the best right hand go to guy or whatever that you need."

"I really want you to be here with me, Bella." Alice said softly, slowly turning to look at me. Her green eyes were glistening with unshed tears. My heart broke just looking at her. "You're the only friend that I've really ever had and I-"

I cut her off by throwing my arms around her. "And I'm here. 24/7, 365. Anything you need, you just pick up that phone and call." She squeezed me back and I made a vow right then that I would make this wedding perfect for her even if it killed me. We broke apart and Alice wiped the corners of her eyes before picking the flowers back up.

"So a mixture of both. I think that's what I'm leaning towards."

"Well, then let's find this flower lady and see what we can do about that."

We spent the next two hours going over bouquet designs and floral arrangements. Alice was practically bouncing in her chair when the lady explained how they could put jewels in the center of each main flower in the bouquet to make it stand out. We left there with three designs in mind and a promise to come back next week with a final decision. We decided to take a walk around the town we were in since neither of us had really been here before.

Port Gamble was a little antique town about an hour east of Port Angeles where all the houses doubled as businesses and if I was correct it was smaller than Forks. Alice had found their floral shop online and recruited me for a day out. We walked past the old buildings and circled back to the main road through the town. Alice mentioned she was hungry and we both agreed that we should get something to eat before beginning the two hour drive home. There weren't that many choices, the café in the General Store or a place called the Tea Room. Alice turned those puppy dog eyes on me and I caved. We ended up going to the Tea Room.

A little bell announced our arrival as we walked into the old Victorian house. We found ourselves standing in a narrow hallway with a stairwell directly to our right. The walls were lined with an assortment of hats ranging from fedoras to what I would call Kentucky Derby hats, you know those bright colored hats you were practically drowning in them. We stopped at a few here and there trying them on and laughing at how ridiculous we looked.

"Hello ladies, are you here for tea?"

We both turned, hats still on our heads and found an elderly lady watching us with a smile on her face.

I quickly removed the hat, "Yes please." I could feel the blush creeping up.

"Oh dear, please feel free to wear the hats. We encourage it. That's what they're here for." She smiled. Alice looked at me and shrugged, then followed the woman into what would have been the sitting room. I smiled as I made my way after Alice, the ridiculous purple hat in my hands.

We were the only two in the tea house so we got to sit wherever we chose. We ended up sitting in front of the bay window so that we could look out at the town. Alice convinced me to wear the hat and we both sat there, her in a pink top hat with flowers and me with my purple monster, as we snacked on the sandwich plate and drank our tea. When we went to pay, we found they had a little candy counter that showcased fudge and multiple chocolate bells that we each filled with different flavors. We spent the next fifteen minutes each trying to pick out three little chocolates to take back. I finally decided on the caramel, strawberry and mint. Alice went with the peanut butter, orange, and plain milk chocolate.

We finally made it back to our car after a quick stop in Best Friends Antiques, because well, we just couldn't pass that place up. We even did the tourist thing and had the owner take a picture of us under the sign. We were sampling our snacks in the car when Alice broke the silence. "So, you never told me how your date with Eric went."

I almost choked on my candy as I twisted in my seat to look at her. She never took her eyes off the road but I could see a smile on her lips.

"It was…interesting." I thought back to that night. I didn't think it would be wise to bring up that fact that I had decided that her brother needed a shower with my date's water.

"Interesting?" Alice repeated. "What does that mean, Bella?"

I sighed and leaned back into the seat, "It was horrible. The man had no personality whatsoever. I was bored out of my skull."

"And?" Alice hedged.

"And that's it. It ended pretty early and I spent the evening watching the best of John Hughes."

"And that's all that happened?" Alice asked. I shifted in my seat not liking the tone of her question or the knowing look in her eye.

"Yeah, that's all."

"And you went to Shang Hai, right?"

"Yes." I answered timidly.

Alice balled up the wrapper to her candy and tossed it in our bag. "So you didn't meet up with Edward and throw water in his face?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my hands in my lap, "Umm, how did you hear about that?"

"Rose." I looked at her questioningly. "Rose was at my parents house when Edward got home that night. He apparently stormed in the house, dripping wet, and muttering something about 'fucking maid of honor, my ass' and 'god damn bookstore girl'. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out Bella."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sorry, so I wasn't going to apologize for my actions. Besides, he had been the one who started it. If he hadn't come over to the table nothing would have happened. So instead of facing Alice, I turned and looked out the window. I heard her sigh and then she began to speak.

"Look Bella, I know that he can be an ass." I snorted. "Ok, a really big ass, but he's still my brother and he's going through a lot right now. He has nobody and he's out of his comfort zone."

I turned to her, "From what you've told me, the reason that he has nobody is his doing. Don't expect me to feel sorry for him."

"I don't, Bella. I agree with you. Everything that's happening to him, he brought on himself. But he's my brother and I can't just turn my back on him. I know that he's a lot to handle right now, but it would mean the world to me if you could try."

"Try what, Alice?" I asked, not liking where this was headed.

"Try to get along." She must have seen the look on my face because she quickly rephrased her sentence. "Try to be civil to each other. Look, I don't want my maid of honor and best man at each other's throats every second of the day. I can't spend time worrying if one of you is going to kill the other. God, and you guys have only been in the same room, what, three times together. I just don't need that kind of stress. So I'm asking you, Bella, as your best friend, if you could please find a way to coexist with each other. Please, Bella. For me."

And there it was. Alice knew that I could deny her nothing, not when she asked like that, so broken and sad. This was about her after all. So I did what any friend would do in this situation. I agreed.

"For you, Alice."

She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling and then she was off talking about wedding details. I stared out the window watching the trees pass by. Could I coexist with Edward? Better yet, did I want to? I knew that I didn't want to hurt Alice, but could Edward and I really be in the same room together and not annoy each other to death? I thought back to Valentine's Day and the answer was clear.

Hell no.

~oOo~

Friday afternoon found me standing in line at the bank waiting to make my weekly deposit. I really should do this on Mondays. Mondays are never busy at the bank whereas Fridays equal payday and since we only have one bank in this town, this place becomes a madhouse. Forks really needs more than one ATM machine outside. Or even better, more than two tellers. To make matters worse I was currently stuck behind Mr. Banner, who bless his heart was the oldest living citizen in Forks. I looked down at my watch, the bank was due to close in fifteen minutes. I had been here for an hour already and I still had to get back to my store to close up. This happens to me every time. I always close my shop, put up my 'Back in 15' sign only to return when it's time to close. Ten minutes later I was finally able to make my deposit and get change for the weekend. I thanked the teller and was turning to leave when I caught a flash of bronze hair.

Oh hell no.

"What do you mean I need three forms of ID?" his voice came from behind the partition.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. Bank policy states that we require three forms of identification to open an account." Tyler Crowley's voice answered.

I slowly walked to the door, which just so happened to take me right by where Edward was sitting. I let my eyes scan down his profile as he sat across the desk from Tyler. Edward was leaning forward in his chair, one hand gripping the armrest while the other was flat on top of Tyler's desk. He must have just come straight from hospital because he was still in his scrubs. I could see the outline of scruff on his jaw and I wondered when the last time he had time to shave was. I stared at his profile, hypnotized by the way his mouth moved when he spoke and I watched as he lifted his hand from the desk running it through that glorious sex hair of his. A million images flashed through my mind at the thought of sex hair and I wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

"This is ridiculous. I'm Edward Cullen! You know who the fuck I am. We went to high school together! My father delivered your sorry ass!" I was ripped from my day dream at Edwards little rant.

"I understand that, but do you, um, maybe have a social security card with you?" Tyler was looking a little green now as he fumbled over his words.

Edward leaned over the desk putting his face directly in Tyler's. "Do I look like I have a social security card on me? I have my ID and a paycheck. I know my social security number. Can't you just fucking do something with that?" I rolled my eyes.

Tyler shuffled up all the paperwork in front of him before just grabbing it all and standing abruptly. "Let me go talk to the manager."

"You go do that." Edward huffed leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Tyler hurried out from behind his desk almost running into me. "Hey Bella." He mumbled as he ran by.

"Hey Tyler." I replied in an amused tone as I watched him scurry out of sight. I turned back towards the door when I caught Edward staring at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded.

"And they say you're not a people person." I teased stepping closer to him. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. His forehead was crinkled with lines making him appear older than he was and I wanted nothing more than to smooth them out, see what lies beneath.

"Mr. Cullen?" a mans voice spoke from behind me. Edward stood up at the sound of the voice and I didn't realize how close I had been standing until his arm brushed against mine. We both jumped from the contact, his green eyes turning to me, an expression of confusion on his face. I almost laughed but then I realized I probably had the same expression of my face.

"I'm Alec Varner, the bank manager." They both shook hands as Mr. Varner continued. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Mr. Varner-" Edward started but was interrupted.

"Please call me Alec." He said with a smile.

Edward's mouth twitched before he continued. "Alec, I have been here for thirty minutes now arguing with this" he jabbed a finger towards Tyler "man about opening an account."

Alec nodded, "I understand. Tyler has informed me of the situation. Now Mr. Cullen, as I'm sure you're well aware of, we have policies here that we have to follow, just like I'm sure you do at the hospital."

"Don't patronize me Alec." Edward spat. "My family has more money invested in this bank than everyone else combined. I would hate to see that change, wouldn't you?"

I could see Alec mentally calculating the loss in his mind at Edward's empty threat. Empty because I knew there was no way in hell that the Cullen's would change banks. They, like every other family in this town, have banked here for years. That and the fact that I knew Edward had no control over any of his family's money, but poor ole Alec didn't know any of that.

"Let's get that account open for you right away." Alec stammered running over to the desk with Tyler on his heels.

"How hard is it to fucking open a checking account?" Edward muttered under his breath.

I let out a laugh, I couldn't help it. A checking account? Here I thought he was looking to invest or something, but a plain old checking account? I laughed harder.

"Something funny to you?" I looked up to see Edward staring at me.

"A checking account." I managed to choke out between laughter. Edward was practically fuming. I almost expected to see steam coming out of his ears. I straightened myself up and got my laughing under control. I managed to calm down and politely ask "You're opening a checking account?"

He nodded, still looking at me as if I was a nut case.

"Well, congratulations. Would you like a gold star?" I doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down my face.

"Fucking bitch. What the hell was Alice thinking?" I heard him whisper as I saw his shoes start to turn. _Alice._ _I promised Alice._ My laughter ceased immediately. I faced his retreating form and took a deep breath.

"Wait."

He stopped but didn't turn around. I took a cautious step towards him.

"I'm sorry." His shoulders tensed but he still didn't turn. "Look, we're going to be thrown together a lot in the upcoming months so…" he faced me then and I couldn't read the look on his face.

"So? You wanna kiss and make up? Be BFF's?" he asked mockingly.

I couldn't stop my heart from its frantic beat at the word kiss, but I could control my inner teenager from pulling his hair and bitch slapping his ass. My hands closed into fists at my side.

_For Alice_, I thought.

"No, that's not what I meant." I replied through clenched teeth. "I highly doubt that we will ever be anything closely resembling friends. What I propose is more like a truce."

He cocked his head to the side, eyebrows rising slightly. "A truce?"

I nodded, "Yes. I don't expect us to be all buddy-buddy, singing Kumbaya while holding hands around the campfire or anything. But maybe we can try to be-" I paused and couldn't believe I was about to propose this. "-civil towards one another."

His mouth turned up in a crooked smile, "You think we can be civil towards each other?"

I couldn't help but smile back, "It couldn't hurt to try."

He seemed to think about this for a minute. "OK, this should be very interesting, to say the least." He stepped back towards me and held out his hand. "Truce."

Staring up into those shiny green orbs, I thought of all the reasons why this was a bad idea, all the ways this could blow up in my face.

_For Alice._

I stepped forward and met his hand.

"Truce."

**~oOo~**

**A/N: **I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, PMed, alerted, favorited…..anything. I am truly blown away by the response I'm getting from this story. I'm also getting quite a few people who are asking about the ages of the characters, so here's the breakdown:

Edward- 25

Bella- 23

Alice- 24

Jasper- 27

Emmett- 28

Rosalie- 28

Jake- 21

Again thank you all! And please drop me note and tell me what you think!


	10. Cullen vs Swan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own…yada yada…

**~oOo~**

**Cullen vs. Swan**

**EPOV**

"Hell yeah. You boys ready for some baseball?"

_What the hell?_

Emmett was standing in the doorway of his house looking like the god damn mascot for the Mariners. Shaking my head, I shut the passenger door of the car and slipped my sunglasses into the front of my shirt. Grabbing a case of beer, I followed Jasper up the driveway. Emmett waited for us, leaning against the doorframe. He pushed himself up and held his fist out to Jasper in greeting. Jasper laughed and bumped fists with my brother.

"Welcome, bro." Emmett turned to me his fist still held out. I cocked my eyebrow. Emmett rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand which hung loosely at my side. I watched with amusement as he one-handedly closed my hand into a fist and bumped it against his own.

"Much better. Now get your asses inside." He said happily. I cracked a smile as I followed them into the house. Emmett led us into the kitchen where we were able to deposit the beer we brought.

I took this time to look around the house. I couldn't help the chuckles that fell from my lips as I noticed every inch was covered in something Mariners, pennant flags were strung around the room mixed in with streamers and balloons. I noticed the door to the back patio was open and I could see the grill all set up ready to go. I left Emmett and Jasper in the kitchen while I walked out back. The patio tables were covered in Mariner green and teal table cloths, each chair supplied with a Mariner seat cushion, well, all except one. It had to be hers, I thought to myself. Each table had a bowl of foam baseballs with the team logos in the center. I heard voices approaching and turned to see the guys walking out.

"Geez Emmett, do you get royalties for all this advertizing?" I asked.

Emmett gave me a look like I was crazy, "Dude, it's the Mariners." I stared blankly at him. "And it's a fucking party!" he grinned.

"You do know that it's not even a real game, right? This shit doesn't even count."

"Oh boy." Jasper whispered behind me.

"Doesn't count?" Emmett's eyes went wide as he ran over and threw his hands over the ears of the Ken Griffey Jr. standee that was set next to the open patio door. How I had missed that I had no idea. "Don't say that around Kenny. Everything counts in baseball, Edward."

My mouth fell open as I watched my older brother began stroking the cardboard cut-out while whispering quietly in its ear. "_Don't listen to him Kenny_" and "_He just doesn't understand_" were just a few of things that drifted back to my ears. I blinked and turned to face Jasper who was practically doubled over in silent laughter. His eyes met mine and I couldn't contain it any more as the laughter burst from lips. I gripped the edge of the table to hold myself up while trying to get control but every time I came close to stopping one look at Jasper or Emmett and I was lost again.

"Don't ever say things like that in front of Kenny again. He's sensitive, you know?" Emmett's face was serious as he walked over to us.

I took a gulp of air. "Oh what, are you done molesting the standee or should Jasper and I give you two a moment?"

Jaspers laughter was no longer silent as he collapsed into the chair next to him. His response only fueled mine on as I fell against Jasper's chair wrapping my arms around my waist. I felt wetness on my face and was surprised to find that there were tears sliding down my cheeks. I was crying? From laughter?

Emmett stood in front of the two of us, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for us to calm down. Our laughter turned into silent intakes of breath as Jasper and I came off of our high. As I tried to push myself up I noticed that my stomach had cramped up making the muscles pull as I tried to straighten out. I let out a groan.

"Are you assholes done laughing now?" Emmett asked sounding unamused.

Jasper stood up, "Well that depends, are you done whispering sweet nothings to Kenny?"

I clutched my side as I felt the laughter resurfacing. Swallowing enough air to allow me to speak, I walked over to my brother and placed my hand on his shoulder. Trying to keep a straight face I joked, "I think that I may need to inform Rosalie that her devoted husband has eyes for another."

Emmett slapped my hand away, "You wouldn't dare."

"Yeah Edward, that would mean that you have to actually talk to Rose." Jasper threw in with a grin.

I brought my hand up and stroked my chin pretending to be deep in thought. "Hmmm, you're right, Jasper. Good point. Only one would make it out alive."

"You're right." Emmett nodded. "My bet's on Rose."

"Some fucking brother you are." I picked up one of the foam baseballs from the table and threw it at him. Emmett easily caught it and threw it back at me.

"She would kick your ass and you know it, pansy boy."

"Pansy boy?" I asked, feigning outrage. "I ain't no fucking pansy."

"You know, I think Edward's right. I mean, look at all those bar room brawls he got into back in Chicago?" Jasper teased. I felt my body tense up at the reminder of my old life. I felt Emmett's posture stiffen slightly next to me. I squared my shoulders waiting for the blanket of hatred to cover me. After a few seconds I felt the familiar wave of anger creeping up, but not as strong as expected. When I looked up and met Jasper's eyes I saw the laughter slip, worry slowly replacing the teasing glint. He was preparing for my tirade to begin I realized. I got an unfamiliar churning in my stomach as I watched Jasper shifted uncomfortably in front of me, wondering if he's said the wrong thing. I felt….guilt. _Guilt_y. This was new and I didn't like it. I wanted to get back to that carefree laughter that had surrounded me before. With a deep breath, I threw the ball at Jasper. He looked stunned for a moment but still caught the ball.

"Damn straight. I'm a badass mother fucker and don't you forget it." I slipped my sunglasses on and walked into the kitchen. Behind me I could hear Emmett and Jasper's laughter. And as I made my way to the fridge a smile crossed my face.

~oOo~

"Where the hell are the women?" Emmett grumbled from his corner on the couch.

It was getting close to 12:30 with the game due to start at 1:05. Rosalie had left early this morning to drop the kids off at my parents' house and then she was going to meet up with Alice and Bella to discuss some major wedding "crisis" before driving the girls back up here with her. They were also supposed to bring the meat for the barbeque with them which was why Emmett was currently pouting.

Jasper glanced at his watch, "They should be here any minute. I talked to Alice about an hour ago and they were about to get on the ferry."

As if on cue a car door slammed out front. Emmett jumped to his feet and ran towards the door. Jasper rolled his eyes at me and followed my brother. I stayed on the couch in no hurry to see the three women who just arrived. As I took a swig of my beer I heard Bella's laughter filter through the marble hallway. My muscles immediately prepared for battle, tensing slightly, my back stiffening. I sucked in some air as I remembered our agreement from yesterday. The truce. To be honest, I was shocked as hell when she suggested it. I mean, the bitch did throw water in my face and then mocked me for opening a checking account. And now she wanted a truce? A gold fucking star my ass. If I got through this wedding I deserved a god damn medal.

"Oh hell no!" I heard Emmett scream from the hallway. "You can't come in here looking like that."

"You invited me, Emmett." Bella answered, her voice coming closer.

"Yeah, I invited _you_, not those traitor colors you're wearing." Emmett responded walking back into the room carrying grocery bags. Bella was behind him and I had to give her credit for showing up in that outfit. She was wearing a Giants home jersey with only the bottom three buttons snapped underneath was a long sleeved black shirt that had the Giants logo on the collar. The jersey had to have been a man's size because it hung almost to her knees over her black pants. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and looped through the back of her Giants baseball cap. I couldn't be sure from this distance but I think even her earrings were logos. She looked….cute.

_Cute?_

_What the fuck, Cullen? _

I couldn't remember the last time I called a girl cute, but I'm pretty sure it was before I hit puberty.

"Well, these traitor colors are going to wipe the floor with your teams' ass." Bella bit back. Oh, she definitely had balls.

"Care to make a little wager there, Swan?"

Swan? Was that her last name? Why the hell did that sound familiar?

"No!" Rose shouted. "There will be no more wagers between the two of you."

"Aww, babe." Emmett whined. I couldn't see Rosalie's face from my angle but whatever Emmett saw there shut him right up.

"So….food?" Jasper mentioned as he began unloading food from the bags.

At the mention of food Emmett jumped up yelling something about a half an hour until game time. He ran outside to the barbeque to get everything ready while Jasper prepared the meat. Alice and Rose flitted around the kitchen trying to throw together what I assumed was a salad. I watched as Bella grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down in one of the armchairs. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw me but she said nothing, taking a drink of her beer instead. We sat in awkward silence while everyone busied themselves around us. The silence was nerve-racking and I began to fidget. I could handle her smart ass remarks, hell, I could handle her pissed off at me, but silence…this I didn't know how to do. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, watched as she drank her beer, watched as she took her lower lip into her mouth, watched as she looked over at me.

Shit.

I was fucking literally watching her watch me while I watched her. I quickly adverted my gaze, shifting slightly so that I was facing away from her.

"So, how did the account opening go?" Bella asked coyly.

I turned my head towards her, "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

She shook her head slowly from side to side, "Well, I didn't hear about any homicides on the news that night, so I'm assuming good."

I bit the inside of my cheek. I couldn't figure out her intentions. Was she purposely baiting me? She was the one to suggest the truce. I glanced back to see Alice chopping up a tomato. "What? You too fucking good to help in the kitchen?" I retorted.

She let out a harsh laugh, "Hey, just because I have breasts doesn't mean I belong that in the kitchen." She spat out, leaning towards me. Her eyes flickered to the left and following her gaze I found Alice watching us. I watched as my sisters face broke out into a huge smile at the both of us before she turned back to her tomato. Bella sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I actually suck at cooking. Now baking, that I can do."

I stared at her slightly shocked that she seemed to be trying to have a conversation with me. Maybe we could do this, but then she opened her mouth again. "What about you, Eddie boy? Do you have any skills in the kitchen? Hmm…probably not. I picture you more as the Hot Pocket type…wait, do you even know how to operate a microwave?"

"First off, it's Edward." I growled as she smirked. She was playing with me again. Fuck, get a hold of yourself. I scooted myself until I was on the edge of the sofa, my knee barely touching hers. I dropped my voice down to almost a whisper. "Second, you don't need to worry about my kitchen skills. I can promise you that I know how to work _everything_ in the kitchen and I have never had any complaints about my, ah, performance in that area."

I heard her breath hitch as my finger began tracing circles on her knee. It was my turn to smirk.

"You're a pig." She hissed, slapping my hand away.

My eyes widened innocently, "Now Bella, I was talking about cooking. What on earth did you think I was talking about?" I smiled and leaned back against the couch.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked like she was about to respond when Emmett appeared. Thank God I didn't have any liquids in my mouth cause the sight of my brother standing in front of me wearing a Mariners apron and chef's hat would have had me dying.

"Emmett, really? There isn't enough alcohol in the world to deal with you right now."

Emmett looked down at his outfit and then back up at me, a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong with it?"

My eyes met Bella's, which were practically alight with laughter, and that was all it took. Laughter burst out from both of us causing me to fall sideways on the couch, my head hitting the arm. I was gasping for breath, eyes closed practically to slits. I heard Emmett mumble something about history of mental illness in the family before I saw his feet disappear from my line of vision.

"Glad to see you two getting along." I turned my head slightly, still resting it on the arm and saw Alice sitting next on the edge of Bella's chair. She had an amused expression on her face as she looked back and forth between the two of us. Bella pushed herself out of the chair patting Alice's leg as she walked over and sat next to me. I instinctively sat back up putting our shoulders touching.

Bella grinned at me, "Haven't you heard, Alice?" she asked in a sugary voice throwing her arm around my shoulder. "Eddie and I are BFF's."

I tried to scoot out of her reach but then she did the unthinkable. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I froze.

My entire body felt paralyzed when her lips touched my skin. It was the briefest of touches; it shouldn't have even registered in my mind. But because it was Bella and something in this woman affected me like none other, my body responded. Her lips were like silk, heated silk that warmed me when I didn't even realize I was cold. When she pulled back the heat receded, sucked back out of my core and I wanted it back. I slowly turned my head until I was facing her. Her eyes were full of surprise, surprise over what she had done. I was pretty sure my expression mirrored hers.

"_I got hoes, I've got hoes in different area codes (area, area codes, area codes), hoes, hoes, in different area codes"_

Bella and I both jumped when my phone went off. I quickly grabbed it out of my pocket, silencing it. I didn't really want to deal with James right now.

"Nice ring tone." Rosalie sneered coming up behind me.

"Jealous?" I asked sliding my phone back in my pocket.

She waved her hand dismissively in front of her. "Emmett wants you outside. Something about helping with the grill and male bonding."

I jumped up from my seat, shifting my pants slightly. Without a backwards glance I made my way outside, grabbing a beer from the kitchen. Emmett was standing at the grill. Jasper was next to him rubbing some sort of marinade over the steaks. I sat at one of the tables and popped the top off of my beer.

"Did you need me to do anything?"

Emmett shook his head, "Nah, not really. I just didn't think you wanted to be stuck in there with the chicks." I tipped my head in his direction in thanks and tried to relax as I watched my brother work his grill magic.

~oOo~

"Oh come on, Zitto! Get it together!" Bella shouted at the TV.

Emmett rubbed his hands together, "You getting worried over there, Swan?"

"You wish, Cullen."

This kind of banter had been going on for the past five innings now. Beginning outside on the patio during dinner and continuing into the living room. The Giants were currently down by one run and this Zitto guy was starting to throw wild much to Bella's annoyance. She had no qualms about going up against my brother. They shot down each other's teams at every opportunity, Emmett even tried to bring in the your mama jokes before he was silenced by his wife. A commercial break came on and everyone readjusted themselves. Jasper grabbed one of the rice crispy treats Bella brought. She had made them into baseballs, each one with a team logo. I was starting to think that she was as crazy as my brother.

"So, what do you think of Zitto? Was he a good catch?" Jasper asked Bella.

Bella shook her head causing her ponytail to slide over her shoulder. "I think that deal was bogus. There's no way a pitcher is worth that kind of money. Especially one as over-rated as Zitto."

"Okay, so I'm confused." Alice cut-in. "Baseball season hasn't even started yet, right?" Bella and Emmett nodded. "So then what's the deal with this game? It doesn't count, right?"

"Thank you, Alice." I raised my beer up to her. She smiled at me and tipped hers back. Emmett scowled at me.

"Technically, it doesn't count." Bella answered.

"Ha!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me. "Sorry." I muttered.

Bella looked at me for a moment before continuing, "None of these stats will be recorded for the overall season. This isn't even an MLB game, it's an exhibition game."

Alice looked confused, "What does that mean?"

Emmett jumped in here, "It's kinda of like preseason, you know. A bunch of teams get together and play, sizing each other up for the coming season and such. It's also good practice for the players."

"Oh, so this is the spring training you and Jazz went to in Arizona last year?" Alice asked.

Jasper leaned over and kissed her cheek, "That's right, baby."

I looked over at Bella who was adjusting her cap.

"So Bella." She looked over at me confused. "You do know that you're in Washington right?"

"Yes." She answered slowly.

"Did you live in California at some point in your life?"

"No, I've never been there." Emmett chortled figuring out where I was going with this.

"So if you live in Washington and you've never been to California, why in hell are you a Giants fan?"

A knowing smile spread across her face, "Have you seen the ass on JT Snow?" Rose and Alice giggled.

"His ass? You like a team because of one player's ass?" I furrowed my brows in confusion, "He's not even a Giant anymore."

"True, but when he was…God was he nice to look at." She sighed leaning back in the chair and fanning herself with her napkin.

"Amen." Rose agreed.

"I did not just hear you saying that." Emmett shouted shaking his finger at his wife. "You better not be checking out any other teams' asses but the Mariners."

"Did you just give your wife permission to ogle other men's asses?" Jasper asked smiling.

"Hell yeah, those are some mighty fine tushies on display." Emmett exclaimed.

Laughter filled the room as I picked up one of the rice crispy balls and hurled it my brother. He caught it with one hand against his chest.

"Thanks man, I was just gonna ask for one." He took a giant bite out of the ball. "Who knew balls could taste so good?"

~oOo~

The Mariners beat the Giants 6-4, which resulted in Emmett sitting on Bella until she agreed that the Mariners were better. Since she never conceded Emmett was currently sitting on her lap drinking a beer and watching the post game wrap-up. Bella was doing a good job of ignoring him while talking to Alice about the floral arrangement they decided on. Emmett kept shifting every few seconds trying to make her uncomfortable, but Bella always adjusted and continued talking. I watched as she tried to straighten out her leg and Emmett casually threw his over hers so that she couldn't. She scowled at the back of his head. Chuckling to myself, I finished my beer and stood up stretching my arms over my head. I caught sight of Bella watching me and I pulled my arms up even higher. Yeah, I was enjoying the fact that she was checking me out. Sue me.

Rosalie was gathering up all the empty plates with Jasper helping. I considered helping but pushed that thought to the side when I saw Rose scowl at me. Grabbing the empty beer bottle I began walking to the kitchen. As I passed Emmett, I pushed hard on his shoulder and seeing as he was slightly off balance, he went careening to the floor splashing his beer on his shirt.

"Dick!" he shouted.

"Didn't Esme teach you to respect women?" I winked at Bella as I walked into the kitchen, chuckling to myself at the surprised look on her face. I tossed the bottle in the recycling and grabbed another. Hell, I wasn't driving.

Casually leaning against the doorframe I surveyed the scene in front of me. Emmett was still sprawled on the floor furiously wiping the front of his shirt. Rosalie was standing over him throwing napkins down. Alice and Bella were huddled together, huge grins displayed while Jasper stood behind my sister rubbing her shoulders. They all looked so….happy. Not wanting to disturb them I walked out to the patio and leaned against the rail looking out over the Seattle skyline. This had to be my favorite part of Emmett's house. The view was magnificent, serene almost.

I fished my phone out of my pocket. One new voicemail. Sighing, I braced myself to listen to James.

"_Yo cuz, where the hell are you? I haven't talked to you in weeks. Dude, you have missed one hell of a week. Caius is back in town and you know he's always packing the good shit. He brought his niece Victoria, and damn is she fine! You would be all up in her if you had the chance, and let me just say she's a fucking good lay. Oh shit, gotta go. We're hitting up Romero's tonight. Time to get fucked up. Late!"_

"Fucking James." I spat.

"You're fucking a guy named James?"

I spun around to see Bella standing in the doorway, a smirk on her lips. She had taken off her hat and her hair was blowing in the soft breeze. I smirked back.

"How do you know James is a man?"

Her smirk turned into a smile. "Touché." She walked up next to me and leaned against the rail.

"You know, when people leave a room and come outside, most see that as a sign that said person wants to be alone."

She scrunched up her nose, "Maybe, but when said person might be suicidal, letting him go outside where there's a good chance he may jump off the balcony doesn't seem very smart, now does it?"

"Who the fuck told you I was suicidal?" I was outraged. Never once had I thought about killing myself. I mean, yeah, my life had hit a down point these past weeks…but come on.

Bella just shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was Alice, wasn't it?" I demanded. Bella stayed silent. "Damn pixie of a sister. I will have you know that I am NOT nor have I ever been suicidal!" Bella's shoulders began shaking. She was fucking laughing. She-ah, damn it.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" I asked getting annoyed.

She threw her hands up in front of her, "I'm sorry. It's just so easy. You're just always wound so freaking tight." She laughed. For the first time I just listened to her laughing and it was infectious. I found myself trying to control my smile. It was hard to imagine that this was the same girl from the past month.

"So I'm suicidal?" I asked now highly amused. "And you thought, what? That I would take a running dive off of this cliff?"

She laughed harder and my smile widening in response.

"Well, it seemed like a very dramatic way to go and with you being such a drama queen and all…" she trailed off.

I scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about." I pulled my sunglasses out and made a show of putting them on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella shake her head still laughing.

We both were quiet for awhile, just staring out at as the sun was setting. However this time the silence wasn't awkward like it had been in the living room, it was more like a calm settled over me. A very disjointed calm. We were so close that every time one of us shifted, even slightly, our elbows would brush against each other sending little shockwaves through my body. I was very thankful that the front of my body was hidden from her, pressed up against the railing. A small sigh escaped Bella's lips as she leaned over and bumped her shoulder against mine.

"Thanks for getting your brother off of me."

I feigned shock, "What? Did you just…thank _me_?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but don't get used to it. This won't be a reoccurring theme. I blame the beer." She tossed her hair over her shoulders and looked back out over the city.

"Well, I didn't do it for you. I just figured Alice would be pretty upset if her best friend died by Emmett's fat ass."

Bella laughed, "Death by Emmett's ass. Can that go on my tombstone please?"

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Our joint laughter filled the patio. I could hear the sounds trickling out from the house but they seemed so far away as if they existed outside of Bella and I. Where the fuck did that come from? Before I could dwell on it any longer Bella spoke.

"Wow, did we just have a semi-conversation and not kill each other?"

I blinked, "I think we did."

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "You know, this truce might actually work out." She looked up at me and smiled.

I felt the unfamiliar clenching of my stomach as I stared at her. I shook my head.

"Nah, I blame the beer."

Her laughter joined mine as the sun finally went down.

~oOo~

The ride home with Jasper was quiet but I didn't mind. I kept thinking back on the events of today. I realized that I had laughed more today than I had in…god, I couldn't even remember when. And then it hit, like a punch straight to gut. I had fun today.

**~oOo~**

**AN:** I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has been reading this story. I am blown away by the response. Please stop by the thread on Twilighted, I have decided that I will start to post teasers there along with answering any questions you may have. Link is on my profile.

On a side note, I wrote a one-shot for the Exploration of Senses contest titled A Touch and I Fall Apart. It's my first one-shot. I would love for you guys to take a look at it and if you like it, please vote. Voting just opened for the contest. Information on how to vote is posted after the story. Thanks so much.

And be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter!


	11. One Step Forward

Sorry this took so long, RL kinda sucked this past week and I really struggled with this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own…yada yada…

**~oOo~**

**Step Forward**

**EPOV**

"Good work today, Dr. Cullen."

I paused in the hallway and turned around. Dr. Laurent was standing by the administration desk signing off on a chart. He kept his head down, body angled away from me, but I knew it had been him that had spoken.

"Thank you, sir." I responded, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice.

He gave me a slight nod never taking his eyes off of the paper in front of him. With a loud snap, he shut the patient chart, placed it on the desk and turned, walking down the hallway towards his office. He never once looked back. Loosening my tie I walked into the break room desperately in need of coffee. I was exhausted.

The day had begun relatively slow. A couple of runny noses, high fevers, nothing out of the ordinary which was a good thing because we were slightly short staffed at the moment. My father had been in Seattle for the last three days giving a speech at some conference and I was the one asked to cover his shifts, well, not asked per say. So not only was I covering my father's shifts, I was also working my own…lucky me. Frazzled didn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. I spent the morning catching up on patient charts when everyone started running around in a frenzy. I stuck my head out of my father's office, grabbing the arm of one of the nurses, Heidi was her name, I think.

"What's going on?"

"Some tourists got injured jumping off the cliffs down at La Push. They're bringing them in now."

"How many? Do we know the extent of their injuries?" I asked urgently, running my hand through my hair.

"Three. Not sure on their status, one is conscious though." And she took off running down the hall.

"Cullen, I need you." Dr. Laurent shouted and it began.

The next six hours were a blur. The teenagers were brought in at 10:27am. Like Heidi had said one of them was conscious, having only superficial cuts and scrapes. Somehow through all of her screaming we gathered that in an act of solidarity, the three of them had grasped hands and jumped from the highest point on the cliff. Neither of them had anticipated the current or the rocks below. Now one was boy was being treated for hypothermia, Dr. Laurent trying to bring his core body temperature up without sending him into shock and also trying to assess other damages. Behind the dividing curtain I was frantically working on the second boy, the one who had hit the rocks. From what I could observe, the boy had severe head trauma causing his body to go into convulsions. As the boy started to come to, Heidi had to hold his head to the side while he vomited the water from his lungs.

"Hold him still!" I shouted. There was no way I could assess if there was spinal damage with him flaying around.

After a few minutes the seizing stopped and he was still. I set to work. Amazingly there was no spinal damage but on the downside there seemed to be a subarachnoid hemorrhage. A later MRI confirmed my suspicion. Fuck, we were a small hospital. We were no way prepared for shit like this. He needed surgery and he needed it now. The bleed was confined between the first two layers of brain tissue but the flow was increasing. He didn't have much time.

I looked around searching for Dr. Laurent. He was still with the other boy. There were complications with him as well. From what I could gather the boy had a collapsed lung and wasn't getting enough air. Dr. Laurent would be no help to me and I couldn't wait. This boy needed to get to the OR. I was going to have to do it. By myself.

Fuck!

"Dr. Cullen?" Heidi's voice sounded far away, like she was outside the world I was currently in.

"Dr. Cullen?' she asked again.

I had yet to perform a surgery unsupervised. Could I do it? Was I ready for this? Panic was starting to creep up and my breathing came out in short bursts.

"Dr. Cullen, we don't have much time."

I looked down at the boy in front of me, he couldn't be more than sixteen and I briefly wondered where his parents were during all of this. The beeping of the monitor thundered in my ears, seeming to mimic my heartbeats. This was it. Drawing in a breath I looked up at Heidi.

"Prep him for surgery."

Four hours later I sat in the cold break room, a cup of black coffee warming my hands. The boy, Adam, was alive. The bleeding was stopped but there was a chance of certain side effects but we wouldn't know for sure until Adam woke up. _Good work._ Those words kept repeating in my mind. _Good work._ I had felt for sure that I was going to get yelled at once Dr. Laurent realized what I had done, but there was nothing. He walked into the OR two hours into the surgery; he didn't say anything, just looked around the room and exited. I won't lie, when I heard his voice in the hallway my entire body tensed.

_Good work today, Dr. Cullen._

I smiled down into my coffee cup. The door opened and the room was filled with the scent of cheap perfume. Arms wrapped around my neck from behind.

"There you are, baby." Jessica's voice whispered, teeth scraping against my ear.

Sighing I removed her arms, "Jessica, as a nurse you're not supposed to wear scented fragrances. Shit, I'm practically drowning in it."

She dropped her hands to her sides with a huff, "I didn't hear you complaining when you took me out to dinner."

Yeah, that's because I was only looking to get laid, I thought.

"Speaking of which," she continued, rubbing herself against my side. "You ran out of there so fast that night and we haven't had any time together since then."

I pushed away from the table, "I was fucking drenched in water in case you didn't notice. Sorry I wasn't in the mood; although I'm sure you took care of your own problems when you got home." I smirked.

"That's not the point. I wanted you. I still do." Her lower lip jutted out in a ridiculous pout.

Looking at her standing in front of me I couldn't deny that I was fucking horny. It had been weeks since I had gotten any action that wasn't from my own hand, but at the same time something about Jessica was revolting. Shaking my head I walked past her and out into the hallway nearly running into Heidi.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Cullen." She bent down to pick up some papers that had scattered. I bent down to help her. She smiled up at me. "Thank you."

"In a hurry?"

She nodded, "It's my 25th wedding anniversary today. My husband has been sneaking around planning something all week and tonight I finally get to find out what."

I chuckled, "Well, get on out of here and have a lovely evening." We both straightened up as I handed her the papers.

"You too, Dr. Cullen. You should do something fun for yourself. That was no small feat today." With a smile she turned and walked down the hall.

Another compliment and I was smiling again. Hmm…do something fun. As I was grabbing all of my belongings and punching out, I called Jasper to see if he wanted to get together and head to Port Angeles for a drink. He declined claiming that he had papers to grade for the next morning classes. Hanging up I tried Emmett. He was always good for a drink and I wouldn't mind driving out to Seattle. Emmett also seemed surprised that I was asking and instantly said yes before remembering that he was watching the kids while Rose was with Alice. He offered to call me when the girls were back so that he could join me and I agreed.

I decided to head out to Seattle anyway so that if Emmett called it wouldn't take him long to meet up with me. I stopped at home first to change into something more comfortable. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table on the phone as I walked in. I walked into the kitchen and filled a cup of water while catching snippets of her conversation. It was my father, I could tell by the tone of her voice. I stood at the sink draining the glass until she hung up, then I turned around. We stared at each other for a heartbeat.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked playing with her napkin.

I shrugged.

"Well, that was your father on the phone just now. His conference is going well." She paused. "Dr. Laurent called him after what happened today. He's very proud of you. Your father." I rolled my eyes. I had heard this before. "I know it doesn't seem that way-"

I walked towards the door.

"Edward, please." The hurt in her voice was evident and I paused.

Taking a deep breath I walked over and sat down across from her at the table. She smiled at me when I met her eyes like I had given her the moon on a platter. Sitting at the table with her brought a wave of memories flooding in. I remembered coming home every day from school and sitting at this very table eating chocolate chip cookies and talking about our days. Those moments were just hers and mine, no Emmett or Alice, just Edward and Esme. There was nothing that I didn't talk to her about back then. Now as I sat here I couldn't think of a single thing to say, and there were no cookies.

"So did you want to tell me about today?" she asked tentatively.

I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck, "Umm, there's not much to tell. We got swamped and I had to make a quick decision." I twirled my thumbs together on the table. "These stupid tourists down at the reservation decided to go cliff jumping. Two of them were seriously injured."

Esme gasped. Her worried eyes were searching my face and before I knew it I was recounting the whole day to her. Everything from the procedures to my fears at having to perform such a complex surgery came tumbling out of my mouth. Sometime during my rant Esme's hand slid across the table and covered mine.

"You did very well today, Edward. You should be proud."

"I am." I agreed. "I did something that I didn't know if I could handle. I feel pretty damn good actually."

She squeezed my hand then let go. As she slid her hand across the table I saw it catch on what looked like newspaper. From the corner it looked like it said Chic. I reached out and grabbed it amidst my mother's protest.

_Neighbors In Shock as Cullen Caught With Pants Down_

_By Jason Jenks/Chicago_

I quickly read through the article. _Fucking James._ My stupid ass cousin had gotten himself arrested again for drug possession along with Caius. It never failed, every time Caius was in town one or both of us would land in jail. There was no question that Marcus and Irina would buy their son out of trouble; it's what they always did. I wasn't complaining, they had worked that shit on me as well. As my eyes read the last line I let out a groan.

"_James Cullen has been flying solo for the past few weeks, which leads us to wonder where has Edward Cullen disappeared to?"_

I placed the paper back down on the table. Fucking Jason Jenks. Thank God he didn't know where I was. My mother slid the paper away from me.

"Your grandfather sent it."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She looked away from me quickly busying herself with her tea. My eyebrows furrowed together. She was keeping something from me.

"Are you staying in tonight? I could make us some dinner." Esme asked finally meeting my eyes.

I squirmed under the amount of hope that was in her eyes.

"Um, I'm actually meeting Emmett for dinner." Technically I wasn't lying, he said he would meet me later.

"Oh, okay then." She smiled but I could see the hurt in her eyes. Shit why was this getting to me? "Tell your brother hello for me."

"I will." I pushed myself away from the table and as I passed by her on my way to the door I unconsciously leaned down and kissed her cheek. She drew in a gasp, staring at me with round eyes.

"Heh." I uncomfortably ran my fingers through my hair. "Um, I'm going to go get changed." Walking out I shoved my hands in my pockets. What the fuck was that? A kiss on the cheek? I haven't done that since high school. Damn Cullen, you need a drink.

~oOo~

"Rum and Coke." I shouted at the bar tender while claiming a seat at the bar.

It was a Thursday night so Spitfire wasn't too crowded. While waiting for Emmett to call I struck up a conversation with the guy sitting next to me. He was a hockey fan and we discussed the current season.

"Black Hawks, huh?" he asked when I told him what my favorite team was. He clapped me on the back. "Well then I better buy you another fucking drink, cause you'll need it with the way their season is going."

"Fuck you!" I spat out while he flagged down the bartender. He just laughed as he ordered another round adding shots Patron to the mix. We clinked our shot glasses together and damn if that shit didn't burn as it went down. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Emmett.

"Hey Em, where the hell are you?" I shouted.

"_Dude, drunk already?"_

"Fuck no, I'm just getting started." I flagged the waiter down and ordered two more shots. "I'm at Spitfire. You gonna head down?"

"_No man, it doesn't look like I will. I got called into work a little early tomorrow and the girls still aren't back yet-"_

"Call a sitter. Come on, you just going to leave me hanging? There are some fine ass women here." I was yelling into the phone, my words slurring.

"_Shit Edward, I'm married. I can't just be ditching my kids."_

"Damn, you are pussy whipped!" I laughed, sliding off the side of my stool and falling into my neighbor. He laughed with me as he pushed me back up.

"_Shit no, I just know the love of a real woman." _ Emmett laughed. _"But seriously, I don't want your ass driving. Call and cab and crash here. I don't think the Seattle police will be quite as accommodating as Forks."_

"Fuck off!" I shouted as I hung up. Shoving my phone in my pocket I downed the shot in front of me followed by the Rum and Coke. I slammed my glass down on the bar. "Another round!"

A hand slid up my shoulder, "What are we celebrating?" a woman's voice echoed in my ear.

I turned towards the voice and smirked as I looked up at the brunette behind me. Her black strapless dress was practically painted on coming to a stop just below her ass. I picked up the shot glass.

"We're celebrating new friends." I said smoothly as I held out the shot glass.

She smiled, moving closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist placing my hand on her ass and pulling her between my legs. "I'll drink to that."

She downed the shot and placed the glass on the bar. A smile crossed her face as she slid her hand around the back of my neck and pulled my face towards hers. Our lips crashed together, a mesh of teeth and tongues. The hand that wasn't around my neck trailed down the front of my shirt and brushed against my cock. I was so fucking hard it hurt. We broke apart panting.

"Let's get some more drinks." She purred.

"Bartender!" I shouted never taking my eyes off her lips.

I couldn't tell you how many drinks I had when I was pulled out onto the tiny dance floor, but I could tell you how many women were around me. Four. And I was practically fucking two of them out there. I had forgotten how good it feels to let loose. My body felt alive. I felt invincible. I felt like I did when I was back in Chicago. Euphoric. I stumbled my way to the bar with a girl attached to me. I was pretty sure it was the girl in the painted black dress.

"What can I get you?" the bartender shouted.

What the hell? I was feeling generous tonight.

"A round of shots for the house!" I shouted. An uproar of cheers went around as the bartender rounded up the shots. Every direction that I turned I was met with the lips of women. Tongues, hands, lips, everywhere. Fuck, could this night get any better?

~oOo~

_Vrrrrrrt_

_Vrrrrrrt_

What the fuck was that?

_Vrrrrrrt_

Shit, why the fuck wasn't it stopping? I groaned as I rolled over onto my side stretching my arms above my head. My head was fucking pounding. Shit, how much did I drink last night? My leg stretched out brushing against something warm. What the hell? I pushed myself onto my back and propped up onto my elbows. Reluctantly I looked to my right.

Oh fuck.

My head fell back banging against the headboard adding as different kind of throbbing. Great now I had pain both internal and external. A low sigh came from the woman next to me as she rolled onto her side turning away from me. Dark brown hair fell down her back exposing her bare shoulder. Bare shoulder? I lifted up the blanket and peered beneath it, my morning wood stared back at me. Fuck.

My surroundings clued me into the fact that I was in a hotel. Though what hotel or where were excellent questions. I tried to remember anything from last night that would lead me here. The last thing I could recall was talking to Emmett and him blowing me off.

_Vrrrrrrt_

That god damn noise again. My head rolled to the left and found my phone sitting on the table next to the bed. It was moving slightly as the vibrations racked through it. I sat up, wincing at the pain in my head.

"What?" I croaked out not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"_Edward? Where in God's name are you?"_

Mentally cursing myself for answering, I pulled the phone away from my ear trying to dull the noise as my father continued talking. He wasn't shouting and for that I was grateful.

"_Edward? Edward?"_

"I'm here."

"_And where exactly is here, son?"_

I looked around for some sort of landmark that would tell me where I was but came up with nothing. However, the room was starting to tilt slightly.

"Umm…Seattle?"

He sighed into the phone. _"I know you're not with Emmett because I already called him, and you know what? I don't want to know. Just get back here. You were due at the hospital two hours ago."_

There was a click when he hung up.

Fuck! I threw the blankets off and quickly stood up. Bad idea. The room that was tilting slightly now turned upside down. Bracing the headboard I closed my eyes trying to get my balance back. When I felt that the world had corrected itself I began gathering up my clothes, slower this time. Once I was dressed I shoved my phone in my pocket and glanced at the girl on the bed. I had no clue who she was and I truthfully I didn't care. I sure as hell wasn't going to wake her to say goodbye, I didn't need that shit right now.

"Thanks sweetheart." I whispered to the room as I walked out.

~oOo~

"Fucking move out of the way!"

Shit, shit, shit!

I slammed my fists against the wheel as the truck in front of me slowed down to 10mph to go around a bend. At this rate I would make it back to Forks by the time I was middle-aged. I glanced at my phone again. I had seven missed calls this morning; four were from Emmett, two were Carlisle and the last…the last was Dr. Laurent.

"_Dr. Cullen, if you can't make it in to the hospital by ten, please don't bother coming in at all."_

The clock on my dash read 9:04 in neon green numbers and I was still at least ten miles outside of Port Angeles. Could this morning get any more fucked up? All I had wanted to do last night was unwind, have some fun. Apparently fun was had though I couldn't remember any of it. Shit, I mean, it's not like this hasn't happened to me before but just…shit. This kind of crap happened all the time in Chicago, why the fuck was I panicking now?

"Fuck this!" I shouted as I shifted gears and jerked my car into the left lane. Yeah, it was illegal to pass here but I didn't give a shit. I flew past the truck and crossed back over just as an old Ford Explorer was coming around the bend. They laid on their horn and I flipped them off.

It was 9:40 when I passed into Forks. I immediately slowed down not wanting to run into Barney Fife again. My head was still pounding and this I could just not have. Making a last minute decision, I made a quick left turn cutting off oncoming traffic…haha traffic, the one fucking car..and pulled up to A Shot in the Dark. Caffeine sounded like heaven. Slamming my door behind me I strolled up to the door. As I took off my sunglasses movement to my right caught my eye. Bella was standing at the door to the bookstore, balancing a stack of binders while trying to unlock the door. I watched as the binders wobbled and then toppled to the ground. She stared at them for a moment before kicking them with her foot, her lips moving rapidly with words I couldn't hear. Finally unlocking the door she bent down to retrieve the fallen items which afforded me an excellent view of her ass in those tight black pants. I couldn't deny that it was nice.

"Excuse me, sir?"

A woman was standing at the door looking at me while I stood there blocking the exit.

"Shit, sorry." I mumbled pushing past her into the shop. I made my way to the counter and ordered my coffee. Ah, what the hell. At the last minute I ordered two. It had looked like someone else could use some java injection also.

After paying I made my way down the sidewalk. The door to the bookstore was open slightly and I could hear music blaring from the inside. I nudged it with my foot so I could step inside. I almost dropped the coffee when I took in the scene that was in front of me. Bella was standing in the center aisle behind a book cart. One hand was on the cart while the other was held above her head moving in tune with the music. My eyes passed over her body settling on her hips as they swayed back and forth. Her voice came out strong and steady as she sang along with the song.

"_That's the way it's gonna be, and that's the way that I feel, I want a whole lot more than the boy next door, I want hell on wheels…_AHHHHHH!"

There was a crash and then Bella was flat on her ass, books scattered around her. I bit back a laugh as I placed the coffee on the little table by the door and made my way over to the beautiful mess on the floor. Reaching down, I grabbed her elbow and pulled her up. I expected a thank you or even a smile, something. What I did not expect was her hand connecting with my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted.

"Me?" she shouted back, face furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on people? And do you have a disability that hinders you from reading signs? We're closed!"

I stepped forward still shouting over the music, "Well then next time maybe you should close the fucking door!"

We stood there in the aisle, toe to toe, both of us refusing to back down. Her eyes blazed with that fiery passion I've come to expect from her and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips when I thought of how much I affected her. She clenched her jaw together and shoved me backward into the shelf. The wood dug into my back as I laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" she spat out walking towards the counter.

I smoothed down the front of my shirt and walked over to where I left the coffee.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. I was trying to continue our truce and was about to offer you coffee." I held the cup out to her. "But if you don't want it…"

She bit her bottom lip as she thought, her eyes darting from me to the coffee. I could tell when she made her decision because her nose crinkled up and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She leaned over the counter as I handed her the cup. She took a long sip, her eyes closing and a tiny smile played on her lips.

"Mmmm." She moaned. That moan went straight to my dick and I leaned more into the counter in attempt to hide my lower half.

She opened one eye, "You do know that the truce is only for when we're around Alice, right?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "But I was feeling generous today."

She looked skeptical, "You generous? What did you get laid or something?" she asked as she turned around and shut off the music.

I froze. How did she know? Was it that obvious? Wait, why did I fucking care if she knew? I looked up and realized she was staring at me. She raised her eyebrows, that damn cocky grin on her face. Well, nothing I could do about it now. I took a sip of the coffee wincing as it burned my throat.

"So why'd you turn off the music? I was enjoying your little performance. Nice song choice too." I smiled.

"Don't mock my music." She accused pointing her finger at me.

"I'm doing no such thing." I pretended to be outraged as she gave me a confused look. "Although I'm partial to another song on that cd." I leaned over the counter until my face was parallel with hers. She stood there frozen watching me with big brown eyes. What the fuck was I doing?

Taking a deep breath, I sang in a low voice, "_Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it…"_

Bella's eyes widened slightly and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. This time it was I who was frozen. Captured by the way the blush was slowly spreading over her neck, by the way her chest rose slightly with each breath, and her smell….fuck, she smelled delicious. Strawberries and chocolate, sweet but sexy.

A sharp tingle shot up my left leg causing me to jump. Bella laughed and was it just me or did she sound kind of nervous.

"You're vibrating." She stated.

_Oh, you have no idea._

I yanked my phone out of my pocket and shoved it to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"_Edward?"_

I glanced at the clock behind Bella. 9:55.

"Fuck! I'm on my way. I'm practically across the street."

"_Just get here." _Carlisle hung up.

"Fuck!" I shouted again running towards the door.

"Hey." Bella called behind me. I turned to see her running towards me with my coffee. She smiled as she handed it to me. "Interesting song choice." Her eyes roamed down my body then met my eyes again.

She turned and walked back towards the counter, her hips swaying slightly. "_I don't think they even know what a pistol is."_

"_Where does the pollen go?"_ I countered as she gasped turning back to me that damned blush reappearing.

I gave her a wink and slid my sunglasses back on. That's right sweetheart, don't fuck with the master unless you're sure you can win. Chuckling to myself, I hopped in my car and sped off to the hospital.

**~oOo~**

**A/N:** Yes, Edward was wearing sunglasses in the winter in Forks…he's just that cool…haha.

And if you actually know what those 2 songs are, this chapter will probably make more sense, or make it more humorous. Please let me know what you think!

Special shout out to all the ladies who have stopped by on the thread, you know who you are and you ladies make me smile!


	12. Keep Coming Back For More

**A/N: ** This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you guys like it! Bella is a wordy bitch.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, I just make the characters sing along to Grease 2

**x-x-x**

**Keep Coming Back For More**

**BPOV**

"Yo Bells, you home?"

I jumped, banging my head on the sink cabinet. The shock of the hit sent me falling back on my kitchen floor, my hand rubbing the back of my skull.

"Ow." I squeaked out.

"Bella? Are you ok?" a different voice shouted sounding closer.

I stared at my ceiling noticing specks of faded paint from where Charlie made Jake and I scrape off our spit wads when we were ten. Hmmm, I should probably repaint. A face appeared over mine, a wide smile with a missing tooth filled my vision. Wait…a missing tooth?

"Seth, what happened to your mouth?" I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look.

Seth's grin got wider (if that was possible) as he held out his hand and pulled me up, "Oh Bella, it was so cool. You should have been there. See, me and Riley read in that book you gave me about how werewolves can jump really long distances and it got us to thinking about how far we could jump."

_Oh no._

"So we climbed up on top of Mr. Uley's woodshed and tried to jump clear across to that big maple that's behind his house, you know the one right?"

I could only nod as I pictured this happening in my head.

"Well, we came up a little short; actually I came up a little bit short. Riley never actually jumped."

"That's because he was the smart one." I looked up in time to see Jake walking in the kitchen. He threw his arm around my neck pulling me into him. "Do you see what you've started?"

"Me? You didn't have to give it to him." I countered.

"Um, yeah I did. In case you forgot, you called the house to tease Seth about the book." Jake said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh yeah." I smiled.

He shook his head, "I'm glad we caught you. We went by the store by Angela said you had already left."

"Yeah, I took a half day."

"Good, you need it. You work to damn hard." He replied as he hugged me again.

"Sorry to break up the family loving, but you wanna give me a hand?" Quil asked as he came strolling into the kitchen.

"Hand with what?" I asked confused looking back and forth between Jake and Quil. Quil shoved his hands in his pocket and began whistling looking up at the ceiling. I turned back to Jake who was looking down at me with a huge grin on his face.

I stepped back from Jake. I could feel the smile forming on my face.

"No way." Jake nodded still smiling. "You guys finished it already?"

"Finished it up last night." He answered.

Quil grabbed a cookie from cooling rack, "Well, as much as we could. The rest is up to you."

Seth jumped up on my counter and stuffed a cookie in his mouth, "I wanted to bring it to you last night but noooooo. 'Seth, it's past your bed time. Seth, it's too late.'"

We all ignored the whining teenager and I began jumping up and down. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" I shouted, clapping my hands together as Jake started laughing.

"Come on, it's in my truck." Quil shoved another cookie in his mouth and walked out of the kitchen. Jake threw his arm back around me and we went to follow Quil. Seth darted in front of us, turning so that he was walking backwards.

"Bella, can I play Rock Band? Please?" he begged as he skipped backwards.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Of course. You know where everything is." He took off running towards the living room. "Just put it back when you're done." I shouted after him.

The opening chords of Down with the Sickness began to play as we walked out onto my porch. Quil was already unloading the back of his truck. Jake ran over and began helping his friend. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail as I made my way over to help.

"Where do you want them?" Jake asked blocking my path to the truck.

I scowled up at him, "Out back behind the shed. There should be a tarp to lay them on back there." He started past me adjusting the weight on his shoulders. "I'm helping." I shouted after him.

"Just don't kill Quil." I heard Jake call as he walked behind my house. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to Quil. He looked down at me from the back of the truck. I folded my arms over the side and rested my chin on my hands.

"You don't think I would kill you, do you?" I asked, my eyes innocently wide.

He shrugged, "Naw, I'd be more worried about you killing yourself."

I stuck my tongue out at him which caused him to laugh harder. We spent the next hour unloading the back of the truck and aside from a splinter; I managed to not kill anyone. Something that I made sure to point out to Jake. He just laughed and kissed my head before saying they should take off. Sue was making fish fry for everyone down at the reservation. I was invited of course, but politely declined. The boys said their goodbyes leaving me alone in the backyard. I stared at the pieces spread out on the ground in front of me. They looked like a giant puzzle and it was up to me to figure out how to put it together. Sighing, I set to work, separating the pieces according to size.

I was lost in thoughts of figuring out what to do next when a dull thumping sounded throughout the yard. The thumping was abruptly cut off followed by the sound of a car door slamming. I brushed my hands on my jeans and pushed myself up in time to hear knocking on my door. The fact that I could hear it from way back here meant they were pounding. Not wanting to trek mud on my carpet I walked around the side of the house. I noticed a silver Volvo parked behind my truck. Butterflies began playing tag in my stomach as I rounded the corner to the front of the house. No way, it couldn't be him. Why the hell would he be here? The porch came into view and I skidded to a stop behind some bushes.

There he was. Leaning up against the frame on one hand while the other was pounding my front door. I peeked through the hedge, giving myself the perfect view of his profile. He wasn't in his scrubs and I found myself slightly disappointed at this. God, he looked good in scrubs. The way the hung low on his hips, held up only by a tiny drawstring. Better than any Dr. McSteamy or whoever the hell he was. Yes, thank God he wasn't in scrubs or I probably would have jumped him right there. Wait, what?

Not a healthy train of thought, Bella.

I looked back over at him. Watched as he ran his hand through his hair making it stick up in all directions. How the hell does it just stay like that? It like defies gravity or something. My eyes followed his hand as he placed it back on the paneling, leaning against it once more. I traced the muscle lines of his arm leading to the rolled up cuff of his button down black shirt. My, what strong arms you have there. I blinked, clearing my head as Edward brought his fist down on my door once more. I could practically see the paneling shaking under the force.

Oh hell no.

Straightening myself up, I emerged from my hiding place. Wait, not hiding place. I wasn't hiding from him. I just happened to stop at the corner…behind some bushes…that hid me from his sight. Right Bella.

"Fucking figures she wouldn't be here. Shit." I heard him mumble as I stopped at the bottom step.

"You know, only crazy people talk to themselves. Maybe they should have you committed." I spoke up, crossing my arms over my chest.

He jumped slightly then rounded on me, "Fucking shit. Don't you know better than to go sneaking up on people?"

I walked up the steps until I was directly in front of him, "Don't you know better than to bang on someone's door until the wood breaks?" I brushed past him and opened the door. "And I wasn't sneaking. It's not my fault you're completely unobservant. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

I turned around leaving one hand on the doorknob in case I needed to slam it shut in his pretty little face. Always be prepared. However, I wasn't prepared for how close he was standing to me. I gripped the knob tighter as I took in the sight of him. From this close I could see the way the shirt hugged his biceps, oh, and his chest. And did I mention that the top three buttons were undone giving me just a tiny peek at his smooth chest? His jaw line came into view and I realized he was talking. Shit, what was he saying? I glanced back up at his face where he was looking at me expectantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I blurted out forgetting that I had just asked that same question only moments ago.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Were you fucking even listening to me?"

Obviously not. I just stared blankly at him. He ran his hand through his hair again and began speaking slowly, enunciating each word.

"I am here because Carlisle told me to drop some shit off for you."

"Funny."

He smirked, "I thought so."

Why did he have to be so sexy? This would be so much easier if he didn't look so damn edible. Oh shit, was he talking again?

"Now where do you want it?" I heard him ask.

Huh?

I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks as I processed his words. Where did I want it? Anywhere…the couch, the kitchen table, the shower…whoa, hold up.

"What?" I asked confused as hell.

"Are you fucking deaf?" Edward asked shaking his head.

"No, I'm not deaf. I'm just…" horny? "Tired."

He stared at me, face scrunched up in confusion. "Whatever. Where do you want the shit Carlisle sent?"

It dawned on me then what he meant, the reason why he was here. A small part of me felt rejected that he wasn't here to see me, but then again why would he be? And an even better question, why would I want him to be?

"Out back." I answered.

He gave a nod and jogged back to his car. Begrudgingly I followed him and I'm not going to lie, I stared at his ass as he bent over to retrieve the items from his trunk. His shirt rode up and I could see the top of his boxers (boxer briefs?) peeking out from his jeans. That trail of black fabric sent my imagination spinning out of control.

He turned quickly and this time it was him who was surprised by our proximity as he stumbled and fell back into his trunk. I smiled at the sight of him, arms and legs sticking out as he tried to stand up. A slew of curses left his lips before I decided to help him out. I braced my foot on his bumper and grabbed a hold of his left arm. He wrapped his hand around my arm as I began to pull. He wasn't as stuck as he looked and he came flying out and because I'm me, I lost my footing as he came up and fell backwards pulling him with me. My head smacked into the pavement and I swear I saw stars. My air left my body in a _whoosh_ as Edward's weight pinned me down. I opened my eyes slowly and my vision was filled with green. All pain was forgotten as I stared up at the face above me. He was so close, our noses practically touching. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as his lips parted, hovering dangerously close to mine. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't let this happen, could I? I fidgeted slightly.

"Fuck." He groaned out above me, closing his eyes.

I wanted nothing more than to close that distance and run my tongue along the length of his jaw. I had to get up and I had to get up now. I fidgeted again. Edward's eyes flew open as his hands roughly grasped my waist.

"Bella, you need to fucking stop moving." His voice was strained, harsh almost and I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like I meant to fall. And then he shifted his hips and I felt _him_ press into me. Oh for the love of all that was holy. A moan fell from my lips without my consent as I felt him hard against me. His eyes met mine and I knew he realized that I felt it. I squirmed under his gaze and his eyes widened.

"Bella, shit." His voice was angrier this time which sparked my anger.

"Then get the hell off of me." I spat back.

"I'm fucking trying, but you need to let go of my shirt."

Oh.

I released my grip on his shirt and he rolled over lying on his back next to me. We both stared up at the sky, neither of us speaking. This was the second time that day that I found myself flat on my back and not for good reasons. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. The pain that had disappeared while I was distracted by the sex god on top of me returned full force as I sat up.

"Oww," I cried out, my hand going to the back of my head.

Edward was instantly at my side, his hand pushed mine away as he brushed the hair off my shoulder to look at the back of my head. Our faces were once again inches apart but his demeanor had completely changed. His fingers carefully moved over my scalp and I was taken aback by how serious he was. He was almost a completely different person.

"Does this hurt?" he asked as his fingers moved around. I shook my head slowly as I watched his lips move. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration and I noticed a tiny scar above his right eyebrow. I found myself wondering how he got that when his fingers pressed down and pain seared through my skull.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Shit!" I smacked his hand away and began rubbing the tender spot.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

I shot him a look, "No, not at all."

He stood up quickly wiping his hands on his jeans, "Fuck, Bella, I was just trying to help."

I stared down at my hands, "Thank you." I mumbled.

He let out a sigh as he held out his hand to me. I thought about not taking it, but that just seemed childish especially since he was just trying to help. Slowly I placed my hand in his marveling at how small it looked compared to his. His fingers gently closed over my hand as he pulled me up. Once I was upright, he dropped my hand quickly like I had burned him and turned back towards his trunk. I thought I saw him adjust the front of his jeans before leaning over his trunk and I felt the blush creeping up my body as I remembered the feel of him hard and ready against me.

"You have some slight swelling. I would put some ice on it."

I glanced up at his back, "Umm…okay, thanks."

He rustled around in his trunk, pulling out a few items and then turned around. He looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'll do it later."

"Bella..." he started.

I cut him off, "Let me help you unload so you can go. I'm sure you don't want to be here anymore than I want you here."

He gave me a look that I couldn't understand before grunting his acknowledgement. Carlisle had been sweet enough that when I told him what I was planning to do he offered up anything I needed. Edward's trunk was full of paint, paint brushes, and the main items, a sander and a power saw.

"What the hell is all this for?" Edward asked, placing the power saw in the shed and gesturing to the pile of wood on the ground.

I sat down the can of paint, "Jasper and Alice's wedding present."

"And you don't think she'll see all this?" he asked.

I shot him a look, "You really think Alice is going to come looking behind a tool shed?"

He let out a laugh and bent down to look at the wood, "True. So what is it?"

"A huppah."

"A what?"

"A huppah." I answered again.

"You do know we're not Jewish, right?" I nodded. "And neither is Jasper." He continued.

"I know." Duh, I mean, Alice was only my best friend.

"The why the hell are you building a fucking huppah for their wedding?" he asked looking slightly outraged.

"Because Luke made Lorelei a huppah for her wedding to Max." I answered calmly. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the fuck? Who the hell are Luke and Lorelai?" He threw up a hand, "Wait, never mind, I don't even want to know."

"Probably for the best." I said as I closed the door to the shed and began covering the wood with the tarps. After a few moments Edward grabbed the opposite end of the tarp and together we made sure that the wood was protected from the evening moisture. He followed me up the back porch steps pausing to wipe his feet on the mat while I removed my shoes. Neither of us said anything as we walked into my house.

I wanted to turn around and ask why he was still here when he walked over to the kitchen sink and began washing his hands. Oh, of course. He shut off the water and turned around looking for a towel. I grabbed the one off the counter and tossed it at him then began washing my own. He dried off his hands and handed me the towel. I threw it next to sink and watched as Edward opened my freezer. He smirked as he reached in and withdrew a box.

"And you teased me about Hot Pockets? That's all there is in here."

I jumped up on my counter, "I told you I don't cook. And why are you even in my freezer?"

"For this." He tossed the box back in and pulled out the ice tray. Taking a handful of ice and wrapping it up in a towel, he walked over to me coming to a stop in front of my swinging legs.

With a deep breath he inched forward until he was leaning up against the counter between my legs. I kept my eyes focused on his chin as he leaned forward and placed the towel on the back of my head. I shivered involuntarily.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok. Just cold." He smiled, a crooked smile and I felt the stirrings of butterflies return.

He reached up and brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen from my ponytail. The contrast between the cold from the ice and the heat from his fingertips sent another shiver through my body as it tried to find a medium between the two opposite sensations. He placed his free hand on the counter next to me, trapping me between his arms just as he was trapped between my legs.

"How the hell are you going to manage to build that thing out there without killing yourself?" he asked still smiling.

My eyes narrowed as I pushed him back. He chuckled dropping the makeshift ice pack on the counter.

"I can manage just fine, thank you."

He stopped laughing, "Somehow I don't doubt that." He looked at me, intensity burning in his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. Why the hell does his gaze always have me squirming?

A low vibration sounded through the room and Edward jumped. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Glancing quickly at the screen, he pushed a button and lifted it to his ear.

"Edward Cullen." He was silent for a moment, a look of confusion on his face. "Mr. Varner, what can I do for you?"

Alec? From the bank? I wonder why he was calling. Water began dripping down my neck as the ice started melting causing goose bumps to break out on my arms. I jumped down from the counter and emptied the remaining cubes in the sink.

"Insufficient funds? What does that mean?" Edwards voice sounded from behind me. "What the fuck do you mean I have no money in my account?" he shouted.

I turned around leaning against the counter as I watched Edward pace back and forth on my kitchen floor. His face was lined in anger and he was taking deep breaths.

"I haven't spent a fucking dime since I've opened that account!" he shouted. "No….read it to me then." Pause. "Wait, how much at Spitfire?!..and wait, what hotel?"

I didn't realize it was possible for Edward to get any paler as he pulled out one of my chairs from the dining table and collapsed into it. His hand took up permanent residence in his hair as he listened to whatever Alec was telling him. After a moment he nodded then seemed to realize that Alec couldn't hear him nod through the phone.

"No, I understand…Thank you for calling." He dropped the phone on the table with a clank. Leaning on his elbows he dropped his head into his hands. "Fuck!" he shouted out banging his fist on the table. He looked around, eyes blinking as he remembered where he was. His eyes found me and the look on his face was nothing like I expected. I expected anger, but what I saw was broken, lost.

I walked over to my freezer feeling Edward's eyes on me. I reached in and pulled out a box before turning back to him.

"Hot Pocket?"

x-x-x

The next couple of days passed pretty quickly. I even made it down to La push to have dinner with Sue and Charlie. I thought Sue was going to cry when she opened the door and saw me standing there holding a pie. I smiled to myself as I drove home. Everything seemed to be going good lately. Alice's wedding was coming along nicely, I was spending more time down at the reservation, I haven't seen that skank of a girl Jessica in weeks and the bookstore was in the positive for the year. And tonight I would finally start sanding down the wood pieces to get started on Alice's gift. Yes, everything was good. I turned up the music and sang along with the radio as I made the turn into my driveway.

My headlights reflected on the back of a car as I parked my truck. I could make out the shadow of a figure sitting on the steps leading to my porch. Turning off the car and the headlights the yard was engulfed in darkness. I had forgotten to turn the porch light on again. Luckily I kept a flashlight in my glove box. This wasn't the first time I had done this.

I followed the thin trail of light as I walked up to my porch. I stopped in front of my visitor and shined the light in their eyes.

"Fuck, Bella. Lower the god damn light."

I smiled and moved the beam to the side. "You know, I could have you arrested for trespassing. Not many people would take kindly to a strange man loitering outside a single woman's home." I heard him let out an angry sigh. "Are you stalking me, Mr. Cullen?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

He stood up, towering over me on the steps. "No, I'm not fucking stalking you." he bent down to grab something. "I forgot to give you this." He held up a can of primer.

"Thank you. Wouldn't have gotten very far without this." I moved to walk up the stairs when I saw a bag hidden behind his legs.

"What's that?" I asked shining the light on it.

He hesitated for a moment before picking up the bag. "Umm…well, I figured since I ate two boxes the other night, the least I could do was replace them." He thrust the bag at me. "Those things are fucking nasty too."

"Didn't hear you complaining when you were shoveling them in your mouth." I took the bag and walked up the stairs.

"Where do you want the paint?" he asked as I walked in the house and turned on the lights.

I kicked my shoes off in the hallway and hung my coat up in the closet, "Just leave it on the porch. I'll take it out back after I change. And it's primer, not paint."

He walked into the hallway still holding the can. "I don't care. And are you planning on working on that thing tonight?" I nodded walking into the kitchen. "You do realize that it's dark outside, right?"

I tossed the Hot Pockets into the freezer, "Really? So that's what happens when the sun goes down. Thanks for clearing that up for me." I turned to see him leaning against the wall and that was when I realized he was wearing his scrubs.

My eyes traced his body finding that lovely drawstring that I wanted nothing more than to pull on and watch those pants just slip down. My mind immediately went back to how he felt pressed up against me. He shifted his hips and I realized that I was blatantly staring at his crotch. I forced my eyes back up to his face trying to control my traitorous blush. When I finally made it to his face I found him staring back at me, that sexy ass smirk on his lips.

I took a deep breath and tossed the shopping bag on the counter, "And how exactly did you pay for these? The word overdrawn comes to mind for some reason."

He stiffened and looked down, "I had five bucks on me. They were 3 for $5."

I instantly regretted the remark. He was obviously trying to do something nice and here I was giving him a hard time. From the looks of it, he had come over straight from work to give me the primer and even stopped by the Thriftway. But why was he being nice? This man confused the living shit out of me whenever I tried to figure him out, which as much as I hated to say, was pretty often lately. Ever since the night of Emmett's baseball party.

"Well, I'm going to change. You can just leave the can here or anywhere." I waved my hand towards the other rooms. He just nodded, still looking down at the floor. I wanted to say something else, anything, but nothing seemed right so I settled for a thanks as I walked by him and up to my room.

As I changed I thought back to the last time he was here. After I made us both Hot Pockets, we sat in silence at my kitchen table and ate. Nothing was said, but amazingly it wasn't awkward. He ate about three of those things before saying goodnight. No snarky attitude, no brooding, just thank you and goodnight.

I pulled my hair back into a messy bun as I came back down the stairs. I didn't hear the front door but Edward wasn't in the kitchen so I assumed he left. I looked around for the primer not seeing it anywhere near where he had been standing. Walking towards the living room I saw that my back porch light was on. That was interesting, I didn't remember turning that on. That was when I noticed that the sliding door was open part way. I went to grab my flashlight but that was missing.

Edward.

What the hell was he doing in my backyard? I paused with my hand on the door. What if it wasn't him? I mean, why would he still be here? But then again, what thief takes time to turn on a porch light and only steals a can of primer and a flashlight? This whole situation was out of control, but just in case, I grabbed my umbrella before walking outside.

Edward was knelt down next to the tarps doing who knows what. He turned as he heard me coming. He looked from the umbrella to me.

"It's not raining." He stated.

"Gee thanks for the update, Sherlock."

"Then what's with the umbrella?"

"Protection. Just in case you weren't you but some thief." I answered unlocking the shed.

"And you were going to beat them off with an umbrella?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I could beat you off." I muttered to myself and then quickly looked over my shoulder to find him standing right behind me, an amused expression on his face.

"Oh really?" he asked, unable to keep from smiling.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"I'm not sure that I do. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Not bothering to answer, I threw open the shed door and flipped on the light. Edward walked in behind me and placed the primer next to the other cans of paint. I cleared off the work table that was placed in the center of the room. Charlie had this shed built back when I was around six. He was planning to build me a tree house and Billy and Sam talked him into constructing a tool shed so that he would be prepared. Well, by the time the shed was up Charlie had had about enough and that was the end of the tree house. But now we have this nice little shed out back that up until last week housed Charlotte and her webs. And might I say, I am freaking terrified of Charlottes, which is why I had Jake and the guys clean it out for me.

Edward found the switch for the outside flood light and the back yard was instantly bathed in a yellow glow. I walked over and grabbed one of the pieces of wood. Edward picked up the other end and helped me carry it inside to the table. He plugged in the sander as I picked up the pad that Carlisle had also provided.

"You're not going to fight me on this?" Edward asked gesturing to the electric tool.

"No, I'll let the big strong man handle the big scary power tool." I batted my eyelashes and looked at him adoringly. He laughed and I realized that it was becoming one of my favorite sounds.

"I'm serious. This is your project and shit. I don't want you to cut off my balls because I was trying to help."

I gaped at him. Where was this Edward coming from? He wanted to help? My mouth was hanging open as he reached over placing a finger underneath my jaw and pushed it closed.

"Best not to leave that open, you never know what may end up in there." He winked at me before pulling the protective goggles over his eyes.

"Just don't ruin it." I muttered because I couldn't think of anything witty to say.

He laughed again as he turned on the sander. Since two of us couldn't work on the one piece without bumping into each other, I settled for working on the smaller pieces for the base. Once again we were settled in a comfortable silence, the only sound was the light humming coming from the tool. I found myself watching him more than once. His face was set in total concentration as he worked the sander over the wood. As I watched him I remembered stories that Alice told me of the three of them growing up, how carefree that version of Edward seemed to be. Then the stories started to change. Alice still hadn't told me exactly what was going on with her brother and I didn't want to pry, but I couldn't deny that the more I time I spent with him, the more I wanted to know. I was developing a very unhealthy obsession with Edward Cullen.

"There. Does that look good to you?" he asked.

My eyes trailed down his back to the curve of his ass while he was leaning over the table. I licked my lips.

"Very good." I blinked, snapping myself back to reality. "Wait, what?" I walked over to stand next to him and looked down at the table. I ran my hand over the wood piece. "Nice. Now it just needs touch ups."

With a grin Edward picked up another pad and we both set to work rubbing down the wood. Wow, could that sound anymore dirty?

Without the distraction of the sander the quiet air hung over us like a blanket. Gathering up my courage I decided to try my hand at small talk. We had done small talk before, why should this be any different.

"So did you get that stuff with the bank settled?"

He let out a sigh and I mentally slapped myself. Probably not the best way to start, but it was the only thing that popped in my head.

"Yeah, everything is good. Well, as good as it can be considering that I am once again fucking broke." He paused for a moment. "Apparently I didn't buy just one round of shots for the bar, I bought four plus a hotel room." He looked up at me then and I swear he looked embarrassed.

"Well, I bet the bar patrons loved you."

He let out a laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure I was a hit." We went back to work, both working on opposite sides.

"You do know that the bank gives you these nifty little things that help you keep track of how much you're spending, right? Ooh, you could even get a little mini calculator to keep with it." I exclaimed clapping my hands together.

"Yes, and then I could get a pocket protector and wear glasses and just be an all-round nerd!" he mocked, playfully jumping up and down.

"Well, you do kind of look like one now with those goggles on." I pointed out.

He whipped off the glasses and threw them at me. I laughed ducking out of the way.

"Yeah, well, what about you?" he asked as he picked up a towel and began wiping sawdust off the wood.

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"How did a girl like you end up with her own house and business? I mean, you're what? 21? 22?" he sounded genuinely interested.

"I'm 23, thank you. The house was given to me by my father after he remarried and moved down to La Push. I didn't want him to sell, so…and I don't own the bookstore."

"I thought Alice said…"

I sighed, "I wish I owned it, it would make my life easier." He gave me a questioning look and against my better judgment I found myself telling him about how I began there and how now I was afraid the owner was going to hand it over to her good-for-nothing skank of a grandchild.

"Why don't you just make an offer for it?"

"With what?" I laughed out. "We're not all rolling in the money here."

He threw the towel on the table, "Neither am I." he muttered slightly above a whisper.

I could feel the tension begin to seep back in. Edward's body was rigid again, his eyebrows furrowed together. Stupid Bella. Was it possible for me to keep my foot out of my mouth for one day? I brushed the dust off on my jeans.

"Well, this one looks good. What do you say we call it a night? Beer?" I asked biting my lower lip. Wait, did I just invite him to stay longer? Before I could retract my offer he spoke up.

"A beer sounds great."

We made sure everything was turned off and the wood was covered outside as we walked back into my house. I opened to fridge, took out two beers and handed one to Edward. We stared at each other while we both chugged down half of the bottle.

"So…?" he asked.

"So…" I countered as we both stood there awkwardly in my kitchen.

He let out a yawn then, one that stretched him wide. I looked at the clock on the microwave. 8:37. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked grumpily. "I've been on since 4."

I was about to open my mouth to tell him he could go when my house phone rang. He shrugged as if telling me it was okay to answer. I rolled my eyes as I walked into the hallway and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Bella! So glad I caught you."_

"Hello Alice." I answered as I met Edwards amused eyes. He smiled and walked past me. A few seconds later I heard the sound of the TV.

Sure, go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I thought as I walked back into the kitchen and sat down. I talked with Alice for awhile, making plans to get Brianna fitted for her flower girl dress. Never during our conversation did I mention that her brother was currently in my living room. It wasn't that I was keeping it from her, it just never came up. After making plans to have lunch the next day, we said our goodbyes and I hung up. I placed the phone back on its stand. I walked into the living room and froze at the sight before me.

Edward was passed out on my white couch, his head resting on my floral pillows, gifts from Alice because I needed more color in my life. His lower body was half on the couch with his legs hanging off the side. Hmmm, he kept his feet off the couch. Somewhere in there, he had manners. I walked closer and kneeled down next to him. Very carefully I reached out and brushed a few loose curls from his eyes. I let my fingertips trace down the side of his face until I reached his mouth. His mouth was closed in an adorable pout and I smiled as I thought of his reaction if I were to call him adorable. Gently I ran the pad of my finger over his bottom lip. His mouth parted slowly and he let out a sigh. I fell backwards on my heels. This was very dangerous territory.

I stood up quickly and looked down at the sleeping figure before me. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I couldn't wake him. Sighing I made my way to the hall closet and withdrew a couple of blankets. There was a pretty good chance he was going to hate me in the morning but I figured I'd deal with that when the time came. Carefully as I could I removed his shoes and placed his legs on the couch. He shifted his body and pressed himself closer to the back of the couch, curling his legs slightly. He let out another sigh as he buried his head in the pile of pillows. I waited until he stopped moving to cover him with the blankets. I kept the heater on at night because my house gets pretty cold so I figured two blankets would be enough. I clicked off the TV and the room was shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the kitchen. I picked up my phone and walked back into the kitchen. Carlisle picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Carlisle, it's 10 o'clock, do you know where your children are?"

He chuckled over the line, _"Well, considering there's only one whose whereabouts would be of concern to me right now." _He sighed. _"What has he done now?"_

"Amazingly nothing, well, at least that I know of. I'm calling to tell you that said son is currently passed out on my couch."

"_What? Why? Is he drunk? God, I'm sorry Bella. I'll come get him."_

I could hear him gathering up what sounded like keys.

"No, no…nothing like that. He came over after his shift to drop something off and then he stayed around for awhile to help out with the sanding."

"_Really?"_ Carlisle asked sounded surprised.

"The reason I was calling is to check to see what time Edward needs to be at the hospital tomorrow. I didn't want him to be late because I didn't wake him up."

"_That's very kind of you, Bella. Hold on, let me pull up his schedule." _I heard the rustling of papers and then the sound of a keyboard clacking. _"He's got the late shift tomorrow, so he's not due until 3."_

"Ok, sounds good."

"_You sure you don't want me to come get him."_

I glanced back at the sleeping form on my couch and sighed, "No, it's okay. He's fine where he is."

"_Ok, and thank you Bella."_

"Goodnight, Carlisle."

We hung up the phone and after one last look at Edward I walked upstairs. After changing into my pajama's I settled in my bed and tried to read but my mind kept flashing back to the man downstairs. He was just so infuriating. I slammed the book shut with a huff and walked into my office. I sat down n front of my computer and did something that I swore I wouldn't do. I Googled Edward Cullen.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: **First off, a lot of you got the songs from the last chapter and some were just straight confused. The songs were from Grease 2…yes, I admit it, I love Grease 2! Also, a lot of you were upset with Edward's actions in the last chapter, and I understand, but I couldn't just have him change completely overnight now could I?

A lot of you have asked about Bella's POV. I will be having her POV's but not as much as Edward. This is mostly his story and his journey. However, if there is something that you want to see from Bella's POV please let me know.

Thank you so much to everyone, the support for this story baffles me every time! Come stop by the thread, I've started to post teasers there. Link is on my profile! Thanks again!

And all mistakes are my own!


	13. New Kids on the Block Had a Bunch of Hit

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own. But please enjoy!

**~oOo~**

**New Kids On the Block Had A Bunch Of Hits**

**EPOV**

Silk. My hands were sliding along the finest of silk. Upward my hands moved, grazing the silk with my fingertips. I felt it shiver beneath me, interesting. I breathed in deeply, scents of strawberries and cinnamon filtered through my nose. Someone sighed and it wasn't me. The expansion of silk beneath my hands rippled and a beautiful face filled my vision. She smiled down at me as she lowered her head to my chest. It was when I felt her soft lips trace light kisses down my collarbone did I become aware that we were both naked. Her body had been the silk I was caressing. I heard myself groan as her lips traveled down my chest pausing just above my right nipple. Her eyes raised slowly to meet mine as her mahogany hair fell around her face. I felt my cock get harder as I processed the heat in her eyes. Never removing her gaze, she leaned down and I watched as her tongue flicked out and ran around the outside of my nipple before taking the whole thing into her mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head. The pleasure that surged through me was electric, coursing through my veins like fire. I moved my hand from the smoothness of her back until it was tangled in her hair. She hummed against me sending mini vibrations through my body. She let go of my nipple with a pop and lightly blew, the air hitting me in a cold wave. I gasped. Then slowly, as if trying to kill me, she began to lick her way down my chest leaving a cool trail of saliva behind her.

"Bella" I groaned out.

I felt her smile against my skin as her tongue traced my public bone. Her hand ghosted up my thigh before settling at the base of my now throbbing cock. Her hand was warm as she wrapped it around me and began pumping me up and down agonizingly slow. God, she was killing me. But it was when I felt her tongue slide up the side of my cock that I almost blew my load right there. My head fell against the pillows as I struggled to control my breathing.

"Delicious." She purred, licking me once more.

"You know it, baby." I groaned out.

I lifted my head cause I'd be damned if I wasn't going to watch her suck me off. Her hair was shielding her face from me and that just wouldn't do.

Bella lifted her head and smirked at me. She licked her lips before looking back down, hunger burning in her eyes. I followed her gaze down, wanting to see her when she took my back in her mouth.

"You taste so good." She muttered. _Damn straight._ "I just want to take a bite." _What?_

She opened her mouth wide as she moved back down. Panic started growing in the pit of my stomach. The bitch was going to fucking bite me! My limbs felt like dead weights as I tried to move, to push her off, anything, but I was frozen. I could do nothing as I watched her almost in slow motion. Her hair shifted, allowing me an unobscured view of her face as her mouth moved closer to my…hot pocket?

Hot pocket?

Where the fuck was my dick?

WHAT THE FUCK?

I awoke with a start, my heart pounding in my chest, gasping for air. I quickly untangled myself in the mess of blankets and shoved my hand down my pants.

Thank fucking God.

I let out a sigh of relief, falling back on the pillows as I felt my dick, still there and unharmed, and fully erect. I felt like a rock was lifted off my chest as I lay there, my hand slightly stroking myself. My mind wandered back to the dream, back to Bella. This wasn't my first time dreaming about her, however this was the first time my dick was fucking food. I pushed that part out of my mind and focused on what had happened before she tried to Hannibal Lector me. Her lips, her hands, the way her hair fell in her eyes, her body pressed warm against mine…my hand was moving faster now. I shifted, feeling slightly cramped and my knee brushed up against the back of the couch.

Couch?

My eyes snapped open and my hand ceased its motion. This can't be happening again.

Where the fuck was I?

I removed my hands from my pants…pants. Well, there's a good sign, I still had my clothes on. I shoved the blankets off and found that I was still wearing my scrubs. Ok, now I was confused. I sat up quickly, running my hand through my hair and looked around. As I brushed my hand down the front of my shirt it passed over something smooth. Looking down I found a piece of paper pinned to me. I unhooked the paper clip and rolled my eyes as I read the note.

_My name is Edward Cullen and I am a jackass._

_If found, please return me to my much sexier father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, preferably by 3pm._

_(360)374-XXXX. _

_PS: My bark is much worse than my bite, there's no reason to fear me._

I crumpled up the paper in my hand. Fucking Bella. As I sat there looking around the living room, the previous nights events came flooding back to me. The sanding in the shed, the snide comments, the beer….I rubbed my face. I was so exhausted that I must have passed out on the couch. Thank God she didn't pull a Lorena Bobbitt in the middle of the night. The thought of Bella near my dick brought back memories of the dream and I was once again excited and nauseated at the same time. I stood up and stretched, checking the time. 11:27. The house was quiet and based on the time I assumed Bella was at work, or at lunch with Alice. Didn't she mention something about that? I looked around. Now if I was a bathroom where would I be?

Stretching out the kink in my neck, I made my way down a hall. The first door I came to turned out to hold only blankets and shit like that. I shut the door and continued down the hall. The next door I opened revealed a tiny bathroom. Ah, success. I walked to the toilet and prepared to do my business when I noticed a yellow post it attached to the lid. Curious I peeled it off.

_When little Eddie is done doing his business, please put down the toilet seat._

I let out a huff as I tossed the note in the wicker trash can. Little Eddie my ass. I would gladly show her how wrong she was anytime…where the fuck did that come from? I needed to get the hell out of here. I finished up in the bathroom and walked back out to the living room. And yes, I put down the fucking seat. My stomach let out a loud growl. Shit, I don't think I ate dinner last night. I looked towards the kitchen. Bella wouldn't mind if I maybe made myself a little snack before leaving. I mean, I did help out last night.

Based on her note in the bathroom, I shouldn't have been surprised to find another post it on the fridge.

_Eating my food now? First lodging, then breakfast? Greedy, aren't we? Just be sure to clean up after yourself Eddie._

I couldn't help but crack a grin at her antics. Bella was definitely one of a kind. I opened the fridge and just stared. The inside was near empty, the only things occupying it were takeout Chinese food boxes, a carton of milk, beer, and what looked like some sort of dough. Looking in the freezer wasn't any better, Hot Pockets, corn dogs and frozen pizzas. What the hell was this? A college dorm?

Frustrated, I began rifling through her cabinets. And then I found it, nestled in between the Top Ramen and Nestles Chocolate Chips was a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I hadn't had that shit since high school. Pouring myself and bowl, and even sniffing the milk to make sure it wasn't expired, I sat down at the table. I think I even moaned as I took a bite. Damn, that tasted good. I was suddenly back sitting at the breakfast table every morning before school with a bowl of this stuff in front of me. Esme always made sure to have a box on hand for me. I smiled to myself, letting the memory wash over me.

I ate two bowls full before washing out the dish and putting everything away. I made sure to fold up the blankets, but I just left them on the couch not sure where she wanted them. As I was getting ready to leave, looking around to make sure I had everything, my eyes were drawn the mantle above the fireplace. There were framed pictures scattered across the top. My eyes were drawn to a black and white picture of Bella and Alice. They were both inside my parent's gazebo; Alice was sitting on the hand rail leaning against one of the beams while Bella stood next to her, both hands placed on the rail in front of her. She was looking towards my sister who was in the middle of saying something, her hands held up as if telling a story. It was obvious that the picture was taken without their knowledge and that made it more…I don't know….real? I looked back at Bella and my hand rose of its own accord, tracing down the side of her face. She looked so carefree, so different from the way that I've seen her. She looked…beautiful. My hand froze. Where the hell did that come from?

Taking a deep breath, I stepped back from the photo. I meant to turn away but I found myself looking at the other photos. I noticed that many involved my family in some way; bowling, at baseball games, at a birthday party covered in silly string. I chuckled at that one. I would have liked to think that was Shane & Brianna's but I knew better, it was Emmett's. I felt a weird pang in my chest as I remembered that I was supposed to be at that party, but instead I traded in my plane ticket home for a ticket to New York with James. It wasn't much of a trip seeing how we both were arrested before ever leaving the airport.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I continued down the line. My eyes roamed over one of those frames that can hold multiple photos, this one holding six mini pictures of what looked to be a bunch of teenage boys all with insanely long black hair. Hmm….I wondered who those boys were to Bella. Wait, didn't she mention that her father moved to La Push? Cousins, I thought briefly, or boyfriends? My eyes narrowed at that thought and I looked over the picture again. This time I recognized one of them as the guy that was in the bookstore the first day I saw Bella. My mind ran over that encounter, were they dating? They had seemed pretty friendly with each other. Didn't he ask her out to dinner or something? It was when I felt my jaw clench that I was snapped out of this stupor. What the hell did I care if she had a boyfriend?

Slightly annoyed with myself I turned toward the last picture. This one nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. It was a picture of Bella at what I assumed was her high school graduation, but what stopped my heart was the man standing next to her. Fucking Barney Fife hand his arm around Bella and a stupid grin on his face.

Swan.

Her last name. I racked my brain trying to recall my first night here and the officer that pulled me over. Swan. Her father. You have got to be kidding me. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation, but quickly stopped. Did Bella know about that night? I was confident she didn't because knowing her, she would have used that piece of knowledge to her advantage. I looked back at the picture of Bella. Hmmm…the Chief's daughter. Wasn't that shit like forbidden in a small town?

I had to say, I've never been with a daughter of the law enforcement. Something about that shit just didn't seem right, not with all my run-ins with the law. Knowing my luck I would end up fucking the daughter of my arresting officer. James had done it, truthfully there wasn't much James hadn't done. He always would brag about how it was the good girls who were the bad girls in bed. Was Bella a good girl looking to be bad? I looked towards the stairs. One way to find out.

When I got to the top of the stairs I had no clue where to go next. There were three doors, one on each side and one in front of me. Deciding to start on my left, I opened the door and found myself looking into Bella's office. I knew she liked to read, but damn. I ran my finger down the spines of the books, stopping to read certain titles. There were books from every different genre I could think of. I wonder if she's been in the library at my parent's house? I could almost imagine her in there, eyes light up, smile wide. Cut it Cullen, of course she's been there. And why the fuck was I fondling her books?

I dropped my hand from the bookshelf and walked out, making sure to close the door behind me. The next door found me in her bathroom and yes, I looked in her medicine cabinet. I even found myself sniffing her shampoo like a fucking psycho. But damn, did it smell like her. Fucking strawberries. I closed the lid with a huff and placed the shampoo back in the shower before leaving the bathroom. I was starting to creep myself out.

I paused in front of the last door. Her bedroom. Fuck, my dick was getting hard just thinking about it. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door and walked in. Bella's room was simplistic is nature, not overly girly in any way. I smiled, just like Bella. I sat down on her bed, bouncing slightly. Nice amount of firmness. Nothing ruins great sex more than a flimsy mattress. That shit has to support. I picked up the book on her nightstand and opened it to the current bookmark. I briefly scanned the page. Holy shit! She's fucking reading porn. Something involving Jean Claude, Asher and some chick named Anita. Definitely a bad girl.

I put the book back down, careful not to lose her spot. My eyes fell upon her dresser. I couldn't help myself as I made my way over, pausing at the top drawer. Was I really going to do this? Fuck yeah. I pulled open the drawer and burst out laughing. Nestled right on top was another post it.

_Perv. Get your stinking hands out of my underwear drawer. _

How the hell did she know I was going to come up here? I folded up the post it and shoved it in my pocket. Glancing in, I could see a wide range of color and materials. My hands froze right above the fabrics. This shit wasn't right. Bella had let me stay here last night, offered me food, and besides I'm not some hard up stalker that has the rifle through a woman's panty drawer to satisfy a fantasy that doesn't even fucking exist, by the way.

I slammed the drawer shut without further investigation and walked out of her room. Making sure everything was in place before I left, I locked her front door and headed to my parents house. I needed to take a long shower before heading into work.

~oOo~

What I've come to realize about Forks is that time doesn't exist here like it does everywhere else. There will be days that pass by at a snail's pace but the following day will blow by. Staring at the calendar in Carlisle's office, I had no idea how it got to be in the middle of March.

"Edward, what are you doing in here?"

I turned around coming face to face with my father.

"I was, uh, dropping off these case files." I held up the manila folders I was holding.

He looked at me for a beat, "Thank you." Taking them from me, he moved to sit behind his desk. After a moment he looked back up, "Anything else?"

I shook my head, "No, that's all."

I turned on my heels and walked out. The hospital was slow today, the biggest problem being a sprained finger. Today was one example of time passing slowly. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I ducked into the break room before answering it.

"Cullen."

"_Edward, hey, it's Jasper."_

I don't know why Jasper felt the need to announce himself every time he called. If his accent wasn't a dead giveaway the caller ID sure was.

"Jasper, what can I do for you?" I asked, pouring myself a cup of coffee. This was the third overnight shift this week for me and I was ready to pass out.

"_I was just calling to see what days you had off next week. You know, to get down to the tailors." _

The fittings. It had completely slipped my mind.

"Um, I'm off tomorrow and then on Wednesday."

I heard Jasper rustling through some papers.

"_Wednesday would be good, perfect actually. Emmett has the day off also so we could take Shane up. Meet me here at like four. I might be able to make it out of class sooner, I'm giving an exam that day and if the kids finish up, I just let them leave."_

"All right. Wednesday it is. I'll pencil you in." I meant it as a joke, but silence fell over the line.

I fiddled with my cup while I tried to think of something to say. What the hell had happened to us? When did we run out of things to say to each other? My mind flashed back to college, the late night study sessions where we would drink so much coffee that during our exams we would be shaking, Friday nights at the local pizza joint where no matter what happened that week we would always be sure to meet up and just hang out. I realized with start that I missed that. Sure I got along with James, but it was never the same. With Jasper, it used to be effortless, now the constant strain triggered a headache.

"_So."_ I heard him begin. _"How's work going?"_

"It's pretty fucking slow." I blurted out without thinking. He laughed and I found myself laughing with him.

"Dr. Cullen?' a voice interrupted behind me.

I turned to see Heidi in the doorway.

"One sec, Jasper." I covered the mouthpiece with my hand. "Yes?"

"There's a patient who asked for you." She answered. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Exam room 3. Laceration on the right arm."

She gave me a smile before walking out. I sighed and then remembered Jasper was still on the phone.

"Hey Jasper, I got a patient. Can I call—" I was going to ask to call him back when I got off work but he interrupted me.

"_That's fine, Edward. I will see you Wednesday."_

My mouth was still open to speak when Jasper hung up.

"See you." I mumbled to the dial tone.

I shoved the phone back into my pocket and poured the unused coffee down the drain. Well, that was pointless.

Exam Room 3, I thought as I headed down the hall. I paused outside the door thinking about who could be on the other side. There were some females, and yes I fucking believe it's a she, who had come in from time to time and flirted heavily with me, but I couldn't see them straight out asking for me. I straightened my lab coat and pushed the door open.

You fucking have got to be kidding me.

Bella sat on the exam table swinging her legs below her. She didn't hear me come in and was looking out the window cradling her right arm to her chest. I cleared my throat to alert her to my presence. Her head snapped in my direction, eyes going wide but recovering quickly.

"I guess I need to start specifying which Cullen I'm asking for." She quipped watching me walk towards her.

I put my hand to my heart, "You didn't want me? I'm wounded."

She rolled her eyes.

"Where's the real doc?"

I picked up her chart, "I am a real doctor, Ms. Swan." I scanned her chart. Holy shit, this girl should be dead. My face couldn't hide my surprise and I heard her laugh.

"I don't think it's a good thing when the doctor turns white just from looking at your chart."

"Have you seen this?" I asked, my voice full disbelief.

She raised her eyebrows, "No. I lived it."

I shut the chart and placed it on the counter, "Funny. Now what brings you in today?" I asked.

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she uncoiled her arm from her chest. She unwrapped the bulky towel slowly revealing a nasty laceration that began a few inches from her elbow and running almost to her elbow. My heart rate picked up at the sight and I immediately hurried over to her and delicately held her wrist in my palm.

"Bella, what the hell did you do?" Without letting go of her arm, I pulled up the stool and sat in front of her. I lowered her hand for a moment while I put on the latex gloves. Then very carefully I began to clean the wound to see how deep it was.

"Well." She sighed. "I was out sanding some of the wood down when I realized that one piece was slightly longer than the other. Obviously I couldn't have that, it would throw the whole thing off balance. So I decided the use the saw your dad let me borrow."

I jerked my head up, "And had you ever used a power saw before?"

"Obviously not." She said gesturing to her arm, wincing as I applied pressure. "Am I going to need stitches?" she asked in a small voice.

What's this? Did she sound a little scared? I felt the corners of my mouth lift. It was quite nice to know that some things seemed to get through to her. I raised my eyes to meet hers and was surprised to see that they were shimmering slightly. My smile faltered as I reached up and brushed a piece of her hair to the side.

"Yes, you're going to need stitches." I replied softly. "You're lucky that's all you need." I heard her let out a huff. "I'm serious, Bella. You could have done some major damage."

"Thanks for the warning, doc. Now are you going to be doing the stitching?"

Did she not want me to? Did she think I was underqualified? God, what I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking.

I took off the gloves and placed them on the tray, "I can get Carlisle if that's what you really want."

Her eyes roamed over my face looking for God knows what. She let out a small sigh and her shoulders dropped slightly.

"No, it's fine. You don't need to bother him." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "You better not screw up. I want full use of this arm back, buddy."

I scrunched up my face like I was deep in thought, rubbing my chin for added effect. "Well, seeing how you will be my first, I will try very hard not to leave scars."

Bella's mouth fell open and color drained from her face. I leaned forward, placing my face inches from hers. The smell of strawberries fell around me and I sighed.

"Breathe, Bella. I'm kidding."

I watched as her color came back and her eyes filled with fire. She pushed me back square in the chest and I fell to the stool chuckling.

"Fuck you, Edward."

I rubbed my chest, still laughing. "Propositioning the doctor now are we? I didn't know you had it in you." I pushed the sleeves of my coat up and reached for the gloves.

She clenched her jaw and looked me straight in the eyes.

"How do you know I haven't thought about you bending me over the table and taking me from behind with only your stethoscope and lab coat on?"

Now it was me who couldn't fucking breathe. Has she really thought of that? Did she want me to take her from behind? Oh fuck. I felt my dick harden as I pictured Bella draped over the table, her smooth porcelain skin begging for my touch.

"Breathe, Edward." She teased. "Now are you going to fix me or what?" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and busied myself with another pair of gloves trying to calm my body.

"Are you blushing, doctor? Oh my, I do believe that you are." She reached out and poked my cheek. I batted her hand away as I fiddled with my supplies.

She giggled, "I made the great Edward Cullen blush. I didn't even know that was possible."

I took a deep breath before turning to face her. I could still feel the heat on my face, but I pretended like nothing was different. So I blushed, so what? It's a natural body reaction. She was still smiling to herself as I reached out for her arm.

"You're going to have to hold still now. Can you do that or do I have to put you in restraints?" I smirked trying to get power back in this weird ass conversation.

She placed her arm in my hand, turning it slightly so that her fingers grazed the outside of my forearm.

"Oh please, restrain me, doctor." She purred.

Her voice sounded too much like it did in the dream and I dropped her arm, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Fuck Bella. You win. All right?" She sat back and smiled. "Now can we please just do this?"

Her face turned to a grimace at the reminder of her injury. She bit her lower lip and furrowed her eyes together. It was at that moment that I realized her little show here today had been a distraction. I picked up her arm and gently held it to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella. I promise." And I realized right then that I meant it. In some weird way, I didn't want to hurt her. God, this shit was getting way too heavy for me.

"Just do it." She finally said with a tight smile.

"Ahh, Nike, deep. Words to live by." I replied with a smile.

Bella bit the inside of her cheek to try to keep from smiling which only made my smile grow. Pretty soon we were both laughing. After we both calmed down I started to clean the wound. Bella turned her head to the side trying not to watch. I double checked the tray to make sure I had everything and turned back to Bella. For the first time since I walked in I saw what she was wearing.

"Bella?" I asked calmly. She turned to look at me. "What the hell is on your shirt?"

She glanced down, "What? I don't see anything."

"You don't see those five heinous faces staring back at you?"

She looked back up at me, "Don't mock my shirt. They were the original boy band back in the day." I cocked an eyebrow at her. She sighed dreamily. "I thought I was going to marry Joey when I got older."

"For Alice it was Jordan."

She shook her head, scrunching up her nose, "I couldn't deal with the rat tail."

I laughed, "Did you know Emmett had one?"

She looked at me, her eyes wide with amusement. "No, please do tell."

"Well, right after that video for..ah shit, what was it…Hangin' Tough came out. Emmett ran around the house in ripped up jeans, singing at the top of his lungs, claiming he was going to be the next Mark Wahlberg or some shit like that."

"Donnie." Bella said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Donnie Wahlberg. Mark's the actor, Donnie was in the band."

"You know I don't really care, Bella." I answered.

She shrugged, "Yes, but when you're talking to me about my boys, you will use their correct names."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Donnie Wahlberg. Whatever. Anyway, he grew out this stupid rat tail so that when we did the talent show…"

"Talent show?"

Shit, I hadn't meant to tell that part of the story. I quickly tried to backpedal.

"I mean, when Emmett did the talent show, for school, you know." I was talking rapidly, words just falling out of my mouth.

"Nu-uh, Cullen. You said "we". Now spill. Don't make me hurt you." She held up her left hand in a little fist and tried to look menacing. I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so god damn cute with her little fist, New Kids t-shirt on, and her hair piled messily on her head.

"Oh no please, not the fist! I'll tell! I'll tell!" I exclaimed in mock fear. She laughed and lowered her hand. "Emmett and some of his friends signed up for the talent show back in, God, he was in 4th grade I think, I was in 2nd. I don't know, I was like 6 or 7. Anyway, one of the guys dropped out the day of the show and Emmett somehow talked me into filling his place. And I agreed cause he was my older brother and I idolized him. He didn't tell me until after I agreed that I was singing the lead. I could have killed him, but I did it and we won."

I looked back up at her and saw that she had a huge grin on her face, eyes dancing with laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"And you were able to learn the song that day?" she asked knowingly.

Fuck.

"What song was it?" I shook my head. There was no way I was telling her this. "Come on, Eddie. You can tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Promise you won't fucking call me Eddie anymore and I'll tell you." I heard myself say. What the hell was I doing?

"Agreed." Bella said quickly and I couldn't help but smile.

I took a deep breath, looked her in the eye and said, "Please Don't Go Girl."

Her eyes grew wide and her smile grew even more. "Oh my God, that must have been soooo cute. Six year old Ed-" I shot her a glare. "-ward singing his little heart out."

"Yeah, real fucking cute." I muttered.

I could practically feel Bella humming with happiness in front of me as I smiled and lightly tapped on her arm.

"There you go. All done."

She looked from me to her arm and back, astonishment on her face.

"How...I didn't even feel anything." She stuttered.

"That's the point. I figured if I kept you distracted long enough, you wouldn't even notice that I was stitching you up." I stood up and threw the gloves in the Biohazard container.

Bella was still sitting on the table admiring her arm.

"Wow. Even with Carlisle doing it I still felt the prick." She looked at me then. "I guess you are as talented as they say you are."

I felt my pride surge when she said that. I was happy that I hadn't caused her pain. I mean, I did promise her after all, even if I didn't think it was true at the time. Bella moved to get up and I was quickly at her side helping her off the table. She leaned against me once her feet touched the ground and I had to fight the instinct to wrap my arms around her.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

She turned her face towards me and nodded. We both stood there, inches apart and I could feel that familiar surge of electricity shot through me again. My eyes roamed to her lips and they parted slightly. Fuck, it would be so easy to just lean down…

I dropped her arm and stepped back, running my hand through my hair.

"Um, make sure you schedule a follow-up before you leave." I mumbled.

She just nodded, face slightly flushed. She reached over at picked up her purse and began heading toward the door.

"Hey Bella?" She turned slowly. "Um, thanks letting me crash at your place last week."

"Oh." She looked surprised. "No problem. You looked tired and I didn't want to face your wrath if I woke you the wrong way or something."

I laughed, "Nice post-it's by the way."

She smiled, "Yeah, I thought that was a nice touch."

We stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes.

"Did you need a ride home?" I asked. Stupid Edward, you're not off for another six hours.

She shook her head, "No. Alice is out there waiting for me." I must have looked confused. "She showed up at my house right after I did this. I was in the kitchen trying to rinse it off when she burst in. I swear that girl has impeccable timing."

As if on cue, my fireball of a sister burst in the room.

"Bella!" she trilled.

"That she does." I muttered as Bella smiled.

I cleaned up the room a little while Alice made sure Bella was in one piece and ready to go. My back was turned to them when I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Edward." Alice said.

I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "Anytime." I said, but I was looking at Bella. She flushed and looked down. Fuck me, I was beginning to love that. I glanced down at Alice who was staring at me with a peculiar expression on her face.

Alice skipped back to Bella and they began to walk out.

"Bella." I called again.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Edward?"

I walked over to her and placed a hand on the side of her face, "Promise me you won't go playing with power tools without adult supervision."

I couldn't fight the smile that grew as Bella's annoyance flashed across her face. She pushed me away with her free hand.

"Bite me, Edward." She hissed as she pulled Alice out the door.

"Where?" I shouted after them and the exam room was filled with my laughter as she raised her hand over her head and flipped me off.

**~oOo~**

**A/N:** No Place Like Home has been nominated for a Mystic Award in the Miss Perfect category. I cannot say thank you enough to whomever nominated me, but THANK YOU! So if you like my Bella, please please please go and vote for her!

http:/themysticawards[dot]webs[dot]com/

Link is also on my profile!

Thanks again for all the support, my Twitter girls, and everyone on the thread, you guys crack me up! Please come visit the thread. I give out fun little teasers over there!

And thanks to all the reviewers, you guys make my day with your comments, some even have my dying of laughter.


	14. Edward Cullen, He's a Marshmallow

**A/N: **I am soooooo sorry for the delay in this chapter. Shit happened in RL that made me question a lot of things with this chapter. But I have to give a huge thanks to my beta (yes, I finally have one) phoenixhunter47. All those late night WC's helped so much and if you haven't read her story The Coven…you must now! It's listed in my faves.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…

**~oOo~**

**Edward Cullen, He's a Marshmallow**

**EPOV**

"Left! Left!" Bella screeched in my ear. "Do you know which way is left?"

"Yes, I fucking know which way left is," I replied through gritted teeth. "I thought you meant your left."

She let out a huff as she blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. "If I had meant my left, I would have said my left."

"Whatever," I muttered. "Just lift."

I groaned as I shouldered the majority of the weight from the wooden beam. This was not how I had wanted to spend my one day off this week for God sakes. I had wanted to sleep in to at least the double digits, but I should have known better when Alice is your sister. I was rudely awoken at 7:30am- who the fuck gets up that early when they don't have to? My dear sister, that's who. She droned on and on about the tux fittings for that day and wanting to make sure I was going to be on time. The fucking fitting wasn't until four in the afternoon. Then in the midst of her rambling, she threw in that I needed to pick up Bella.

"What?" I shouted, sitting upright in bed.

Alice sighed, "_She needs a ride, Edward. Her truck broke and I really need her at the fitting today. Now, she didn't go into work, so I told her to be ready at around two._"

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the headboard. "How is this my problem?"

"_Edward_," She whined. "_Bella is my maid of honor and it is your duty as best man to ensure that she gets everywhere she needs to be, and that includes this fitting. And since you are meeting Jasper at the same place that I'm meeting Bella, it wouldn't kill you to swing by and pick her up on your way here. You two are a package deal now in this. Where you go, she goes. Like Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy, __Goofy and-_"

"Alice, I'm not a God damned Disney character. And who the fuck were you going to pair Goofy with?" I heard her take a deep breath and I was in no way prepared for another round of wisdom from Alice so I quickly just agreed to whatever she wanted if it would let me go back to sleep and I did, not waking up until two.

Which is why I was now currently at Bella's house lugging around wood. I arrived at 2:30pm on the dot under the impression that she would be ready for the drive out to Port Angeles, however when I went to knock on the front door I heard a loud "SHIT" come from the backyard followed by a crash. I ran around the side of the house and found Bella sitting on the ground in front of the shed, wood pieces scattered around her.

"Bella, what the fuck?" I shouted running to her side.

She glanced up at me then gestured to the wood. "It's official. All wood hates me."

It was too easy.

"All wood?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her jaw snapped shut and her eyes darted to the front of my pants. I shifted so that the outline of my straining cock was visible. Yes, I was fucking hard. And no, it wasn't Bella. I had just fucking woken up- well, for the second time, and didn't have time to fix my problem before coming over here.

Bella muttered something as she quickly turned away, that fucking blush ever present on her cheeks. I crouched down next to her.

"What was that, sweetheart?" I chided, smirking over at her.

Her head whipped back to me, eyes blazing, "I said, I was right, you are a freaking perv. And I am not your sweetheart."

Fuck. She knew I was in her underwear drawer. How? Did she have cameras in her house? No, idiot, you took the damn post it. Shit.

"About that…" I began, running my hand through my hair.

Her hand shot up, abruptly cutting me off, "I don't want to hear it. Just please let me know what you touched because I need to wash it. I haven't been able to go near any of it without the thought of your pervy hands all over it."

She hasn't been able to what? Did that mean she…

I felt her breath on my ear before she whispered, "You're thinking that I'm not wearing any underwear, aren't you?" I drew in a deep breath. Her mouth was so close to my ear that when she spoke next her lips softly ran the length of my lobe. "Gotcha, Perv."

She pulled away quickly and jumped to her feet, brushing her hands on her sweats. I noticed they were those ones from Victoria's Secret with the giant PINK written across her bottom. Turning to me, she reached her hand out and I saw the small smile on her face. I had to give her credit, no matter what I gave her, she gave it back to me tenfold. I smiled up at her and grabbed her hand. The grass was slightly slippery from the dew so I reached my other hand out to steady myself, placing it right on her hip. Her body tensed but she never faltered as I slowly raised myself up. Once I was standing, I released her hand while letting my other graze down the side of her thigh. My fingertips brushed her ass, feeling the outline of boy shorts underneath. She jumped away from me.

Chuckling, I leaned into her. Brushing her hair to the side and placing my mouth dangerously close to the base of her neck, "Just had to check." I breathed in the scent of her before turning away. "Now, what the hell did you do here?"

"I..." she began, stopping to clear her throat. "I didn't do anything. The damned thing just jumped out of my grasp. It committed wood suicide." I gave her a look and she crossed her arms. "Well, it did."

"What? Was it upset that it wasn't a tree anymore?"

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't reply. Instead she began gathering up the broken pieces. I walked over and mimicked her actions, setting the pieces in a pile.

"I'm assuming this was an important piece," I stated.

She sighed, "Yes, it was one of the sides. I really don't know what happened. I was just trying to move it back under the tarp because of that storm coming in."

I threw the piece of wood in my hand towards the pile. It missed and made a loud clank against the side of the shed before crashing to the ground.

"Damn it, Bella! I thought I told you not to work on this thing by yourself. It's been what four fucking days since I stitched you up. Did you want another round?"

I was fuming. Did this woman not care about her physical safety? Bella was looking at me, a shocked expression on her face as she watched my outburst. She realized she was gaping and her posture changed, standing tall with her shoulders thrown back.

"I'm not a child, Edward. I am very capable of taking care of myself. I was doing just fine until you rolled into town." She pushed past me and headed towards the shed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why did every conversation with her have to turn into all out war? I knew that I had offended her, and what's even worse was that I was upset with myself for doing it. But she had to understand that she had people here who cared about her. Alice would be devastated if something happened to Bella. Actually, I was pretty sure my entire family would be. Noises coming from the shed broke me out of my haze. Bella was inside leaning over another beam. Without speaking I grabbed the other side, which brought us to our current direction debate.

We positioned the beam under the tarp without any further debacle and once everything was secure I followed Bella into the house. She went upstairs to change while I waited in the living room, my eyes scanning the pictures again. Within minutes she was back down having changed into jeans and a plain long sleeved brown shirt. She was pulling her hair up into a ponytail causing a sliver of skin to peek through the bottom of her shirt. I was instantly transfixed, I couldn't tear myself away from the smoothness of her skin. I had seen girls naked, _many _girls naked, but the sight of that trace of her stomach was more appealing to me than all the other girls put together.

"Hey, Pervward. You ready?"

My head snapped up, "What did you just call me?"

"Pervward, it fits you nicely, don't you think?" she asked sweetly. She picked up her purse from the couch and walked to the door. With her hand on the knob she turned back to face me. "I can always go back to calling you Eddie if you'd like."

I walked past her out into the chilly air, "Let's go. If we're late, I'm making you tell Alice why."

I slid into the driver's seat watching a look of terror cross her face at the prospect of dealing with my sister. She quickly ran down the steps towards the car and I winced as she almost lost her footing at the base. The passenger door slammed shut a few seconds later.

"Let's move!" she shouted.

I backed out of her driveway laughing. Nothing puts the fear of God in you quite like my sister.

~oOo~

"Seriously? Is this really how you drive? Look! That grandma just flipped you off."

We were about 20 minutes into our drive when Bella began complaining about my driving speed. I gripped the steering wheel tighter trying to block out her voice. I hadn't forgotten who her father was and I had no intention of getting my ass pulled over with the Chief's daughter riding shotgun.

"And you were worried that I was going to make us late. It's going to be dark by the time you get us there."

"Bella, its Washington. It gets dark by like four and besides, I'm going five miles over the speed limit as it is."

Bella gasped mockingly, "Five miles? You rebel you!"

I shot her a look out of the corner of my eye and she slumped back against the seat.

"What?" I asked. "I like to be careful," I lied.

"That's just not what I heard about you."

Panic shot through me. Did someone tell her about my run-in with her father?

"Oh yeah, what did you hear?"

She turned in the seat to face me. Leaning towards me slightly, her fingers traced over the gear shift. "I heard that you liked to drive it fast and hard."

I gulped, my knuckles practically white against the black steering wheel. Driving, Edward. She was talking about driving. But fuck, did she have to stroke my gear shift like that? Why did my car have to be a stick? And what the hell was she doing now? I almost moaned when her tongue ran along her bottom lip. She smiled seductively at me before turning back to face the front.

"Edward, look out!"

I whipped my head around in time to see that my Volvo had drifted into the left lane and a logger truck was headed straight for us. I jerked the steering wheel to the right a little too harshly and the car flew across the lane to the right side, barely swiping the rocky mountain that bordered the highway.

"Fuck, Bella!" I shouted as I finally got the car righted.

"Me?" she screamed. "How is this my fault? You're the one in control of the car!"

"Just…fucking sit still." I heard her let out a huff. "Please?" I asked.

"Whatever." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window. Silence engulfed the car as I tried to keep my mind off the angry vixen next to me. I reached out and turned on the radio. I needed noise, anything. Hell, I'd take static. I fiddled with the dial trying to get a radio station. Looks like static is what you're going to get, Edward. Fucking mountains.

"Oh!" Bella suddenly exclaimed. "I completely forgot."

She reached down and began rummaging in her purse. I watched her out of one eye but made sure I was still focused on the road. After a few seconds she popped back up with a CD in her hand. She looked at me, her eyes sparkling, smile wide.

"I have road trip music."

I eyed the CD warily. I never let anyone else pick the music in my car, not even James. That was just the rule. But looking at Bella sitting there biting the bottom of her lip as she studied my face trying to decipher my reaction, I felt my reluctance melting away. She must have seen my look of defeat because she let out a squeal and inserted the CD. God, I've fucking gone soft. I've become a fucking soft ass marshmallow.

Bella skipped the first track, sitting back as the next song began to play. A slow, very poppy tune filled my car. It was familiar but I just couldn't place it. Bella was practically dancing in her seat, her eyes focused on my face. I was just about to ask her what the hell I was being subjected to when it started.

"_Please don't go girl, you would ruin my whole world…"_

Bella was swaying in her seat singing along with song. Her body shook with silent laughter but she never wavered.

"_You're my best friend, girl, you're my love within..."_

Without thinking, I ejected the CD at the same time as I rolled down my window. Before Bella could protest I chucked the offending object out towards Lake Crescent. I smugly rolled up the window, humming to myself when I felt Bella's hand connect with the back of my head.

"What the hell!" she shouted. "Do you know how hard it was to find that CD?"

I smiled at her, "About as hard as it is to point and click on Ebay."

She shook her head, her ponytail whipping back and forth, "That's not the point! You just threw it out the window. That was my CD and now it's swimming with the fishes." She threw her hands up in front her.

I barked out a laugh, "Swimming with the fishes? Ok, Miss Soprano, dramatic much? Besides, that's what you fucking get for bringing that shit in here. I know you did it just to get a reaction out of me." She opened her mouth to protest but I kept going. "Don't even deny it, baby."

"Overreact much?" she pouted.

"Didn't anyone tell you? I am prone to overreaction." I replied with a smile, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at me.

~oOo~

"So dudes, something is just not right here." Emmett called from his dressing room.

Jasper and I exchanged a look. I was already in my tux and was currently being given the once over by the tailor to make sure the measurements were correct. Jasper was off to the side with Shane and another tailor. They were trying to determine the correct length of the coat jacket for the little man.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Jasper called back.

"These pants, man. I can't even get one leg through."

The curtain to the dressing room was thrown aside and Emmett hurried towards us in his sock clad feet. As he got closer to the center of the room, his right foot slipped on the hardwood floor and he slid a good two feet before throwing his arms out to the side and catching his balance. He stood there looking at us in his white dress shirt and, go figure, Mariner's boxers. Oh, and I can't forget the white socks.

I tried, God help me, I tried. I looked over at Jasper and he smiled at me, nodding slightly.

I cleared my throat before singing, "_Just take those old records off the shelf."_

Jasper stood up and sang the next line, "_I sit and listen to 'em by myself."_

"_Today's music ain't got the same soul," _ I continued as I danced over to Jasper.

Emmett joined us both on the next line doing a mini version of the Twist. "_I like that old time rock 'n' roll."_

"Sorry to interrupt this little Tom Cruise moment you boys have going on, but…Emmett, where are your pants?"

I pivoted on the sport and froze as my breath came out is a _whoosh_. Bella stood in the entryway to the room looking like a goddess incarnate. My eyes roamed over her body, taking in the sight of her standing there in her maid of honor dress. I don't really know how to describe it other than it was strapless, the top fitting to her body perfectly giving just the slightest little tease of her breasts, before falling to the floor. Oh, and there was a bow at her waist. I could fucking care less about the bow as I was struck hard by the image of my tongue grazing along the top of her chest, so hard that I actually staggered. Luckily Bella was too busy questioning Emmett about his lack of wardrobe to notice my reaction. I looked around the room noticing that there was a conversation going on without me. I caught Jaspers eye and he fucking smirked at me. I flipped him off and he smiled before turning to Emmett. As hard as I tried I couldn't keep my eyes from resting on Bella. Her pale skin was illuminated against the reddish color of the dress. At least, I'm going to call it red, it's probably more like one of those stupid names like fuchsia or rose, but ultimately it's just another fucking version of red.

"Edward, is that cool with you?"

At the sound of my name I snapped out of my haze to find everyone staring at me, including Bella, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"What?" I asked stupidly, my eyes never leaving Bella's face. She smiled almost shyly, a slight blush beginning to rise.

Emmett walked up to me, still without pants on. "Going to Michael's for dinner." He put a hand on his stomach. "They better have Dungeness Crab on the menu tonight. I could easily eat three of four of those things."

I turned to my brother practically forcing my eyes to pull away from Bella. "Do you really think you need to eat more? You can't even fit in your pants now."

I heard Bella laugh and it took every ounce of control I owned to not turn towards that lovely sound.

"Dude, I told you, these aren't my pants!" Emmett shouted.

"No, they're mine," A voice sounded from behind Bella.

We all looked up to see Ben walk in holding a garment bag in one hand. He held it out to Emmett who squinted trying to read the label on the outside.

"Huh, that could be the problem." He grabbed the bag from Ben and shuffled his way back into the dressing room, trying not to slip. He closed the curtain behind him and a few seconds later Ben's pants were thrown over the top. I didn't even want to ask how Emmett had gotten his named confused with Ben.

"Sorry I'm late, Jasper. Those computers just wouldn't connect back to the network," Ben said as he grabbed his pants off the curtain bar.

"At least you made it," Jasper smiled. Ben nodded his head and walked into the room next to Emmett's.

"Bewah," Shane finally spoke. I watched Shane patter over to Bella, his head watching his feet. Bella gathered up the bottom of her dress and knelt down so that she was eye level with the boy.

"Hey there, Shaney. You look very handsome," She smiled fiddling with his jacket.

"You is very pretty," He said softly, never looking up from his feet.

Bella's face lit up as she leaned over and kissed the boy on his cheek. Aww…how cute. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Thank you, Shane," She smiled.

Jasper walked over and helped Bella back to feet. She smoothed down the wrinkles in her dress before looking up, her eyes meeting mine. I couldn't help but smirk as her gaze traveled down my body. However, when she met my eyes, she looked anything but ashamed.

"Well, well, someone sure cleans up nice." She sauntered over to me, coming to a stop inches away. Her hand lightly traced my jaw, so soft against the harsh stubble. "Imagine how much nicer you'd look if you lost the morning after scruff."

I grabbed her hand around her wrist and her fingers froze, dangerously close to corner of my mouth. I heard her draw in a quick breath but her composure never wavered. I closed my eyes and slowly leaned into her touch.

"Why, Miss. Swan, that was almost a compliment," I whispered as I opened my eyes finding her brown ones. My lips moved against her fingertips with each word. That slight contact was all it took.

My body was a mass of confusion; my head was screaming 'Danger, Will Robinson. Abort!" at the top of its lungs, but I couldn't, not when every muscle screamed out for her, including a very impatient one down south. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to taste her. I knew I shouldn't, there were a million reasons why this was wrong. I hated her being number one. But in this war, the south won and I slowly opened my mouth just wide enough that the tip of her ring finger slid between my lips.

The moment her taste invaded my mouth I let out a low moan. Bella's hand shook slightly but didn't retreat. And because I'm me, and I apparently enjoy torturing myself, I let my jaw fall open while I held her gaze steady, her finger sliding in further. Her lips parted, her breath coming in short spurts while that ever familiar blush crept up her cheeks. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, I can only blame it on the fact that my mind reasoned it was better than fucking her right here in dressing room. All I knew was that I needed something more.

Slowly, I closed my jaw, taking a little nip at her fingertip. Fucking divine. That seemed to wake her and she withdrew her finger easily from my grasp, her eyes wide. Thank God one of us had some control, because my other hand was in the process of reaching out to her hip. I dropped my hand quickly hoping no one saw the movement. Bella stood before me, her blush spreading out to cover her neck. I was about to ask where else the blush covered, but was able to stop myself just as my mouth opened. See, I can have control.

"Ah, now that's…what's going on here?" Emmett's voice boomed behind Bella causing her to jump.

"Bella and Edward were just admiring how nice the other one looked." Jasper spoke from behind me and I could tell he was smiling from the tone in his voice.

"Well, I do have to say Bella, that if I wasn't married to Rose I would take you in a heartbeat. You look absolutely breathtaking, my dear." My brother crooned as he placed a kiss on Bella's cheek.

"Thank you, Emmett." She pulled away from him just enough to give him to once over. "And I have to say, you look much better now that there are pants."

Emmett threw his arm around Bella and pulled her into his chest. She struggled, trying to pull away, but it was a useless fight.

"Don't deny that you've thought about me naked. I've seen the way you look at me. You want this Mariner to stuff your Giant. But don't worry, I won't tell Rose."

I'm pretty sure that if Bella had been standing on her own she would have fallen to the floor in laughter. As it was, I was having trouble keeping upright and had to lean down and place my hands on my knees while my body was heaving with laughter.

"Emmett…what?" I gasped out.

"What?" Emmett asked looking around with a smile on his face.

I felt a tiny hand cover mine and I looked down to see Shane standing next to me, his little hand on the back of mine. He titled his head to the side, studying my face. My laughter slowed as I stared back into the child's face. His face furrowed in concentration as he reached up and gently wiped away a tear from my cheek.

"No cry, Uncle Eddie," He whispered. He gave me a smile and then walked back over to Jasper who was holding out his hand. I stared after him, shocked. I think that was the first time that kid had ever spoken to me.

I heard Bella laugh and I turned to see her playfully smack the back of Emmett's head. Finally succeeding in pulling away, she walked towards the door.

"Remember, reservation's at seven," she called over her shoulder and then disappeared.

I felt Emmett's hand fall on my shoulder, "So, what exactly did I walk in on there?"

"Nothing," I replied, shaking off his hand.

"Nothing my ass. Shit, sorry, Shane. No repeating." Shane nodded as Jasper shot Emmett a look. My brother shrugged in an apology before turning back to me. "Then do tell me brother, why was her finger in your mouth with you looking like it was a god damned Tootsie Pop?" He leaned in putting his face way too close for my comfort. "How many licks does it take, Edward?"

He pulled away laughing obviously at the dumbfounded expression on my face. His laughter echoed off the walls of the small room as he made his way over to the tailor who was watching all of us with a bemused expression on his face. My hands clenched into fists at my side as I tried to control my breathing, willing myself not to get worked up over my brothers teasing.

I felt Jasper move up next to me, pulling Shane along with him.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

Jasper sighed, "Listen Edward, I don't mean to tell you what to do or anything, but…Bella, she's like a sister to me." I turned to face him, confused as to where this was heading. "Just whatever you're thinking of starting with her…please don't."

I opened my mouth to say that I wanted nothing to do with her, when Jasper spoke again.

"Because when you leave, it will be Alice and I who will have to pick up the pieces."

He picked up Shane and walked over to my brother leaving me standing there slightly shell-shocked by his little announcement. I wasn't thinking about starting anything with Bella. It was their fucking fault for throwing us together in the first place. How the hell was I being blamed for shit that I haven't even done? And where did Jasper get off telling me what to do? I shook my head in frustration.

None of this mattered anyway because when I leave, I'm leaving all this shit behind me. I paused. When I leave…I fought back the uneasiness brewing in the pit of my stomach, it wouldn't do my any good to dwell on it now, and took my place next to Emmett in front of the mirror.

The rest of the fitting passed by uneventfully. Jasper and I barely said another word to each other. I wasn't sure whether it was intentional or not on his part, but for me, I really had nothing to say to him. I couldn't justify my actions when I was the one unclear on what the hell was going on. Ever since I came back to this fucking town everything has just gotten more and more confusing. I was changing. I could feel what made me Edward Cullen in Chicago was different than what made me Edward Cullen in Forks. The hard part was deciding which one was actually me.

I sat at the dinner table not really participating in the conversation except for when I was asked a question directly, which luckily wasn't that often. I looked around at my family and their friends, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, Ben and Angela, and then Bella. But unlike me, Bella seemed to fit in, belong almost. I felt like a third wheel…or was it a ninth wheel? I finished off my Coke and motioned for the waiter to bring another.

"Sober brother tonight?" Emmett asked. I nodded chewing on an ice cube. Emmett cocked an eyebrow at me, clearly shocked by my non-alcoholic evening. My head was already full of buzzing; I didn't need alcohol fucking it up any more. I still had to drive Bella home.

Bella.

Just the thought of her made my eyes search for hers. The moment they found their target, I breathed deeply. Her eyes held confusion, an emotion I was finding there more and more. Was she as confused about me as I was about her?

There was a tug on my sleeve and once again I found Shane, who had chosen to sit next to me instead of his dad for whatever reason. I lowered my head so that I could hear his soft voice over the restaurant.

"Drink?" he asked, holding up his sippy cup.

I surprised myself when I smiled at his innocent question. "Actually, I'm getting mine refilled. Besides, I'm not sure what's in your cup. Do you still drink your mother's milk?"

His face scrunched up, "Mommy gave me milk," he replied holding his cup out once again.

I patted his head, "I don't want anything that's came out of your mother."

He stared at me for a beat and then took a drink from his cup. I sat back in my chair and found Rose glaring at me. What's new? The waiter returned with my Coke and everyone decided to order a second round of drinks. Bella surprised me when she also ordered a Coke. However, when I tried to meet her eyes she refused to look at me. Was she ignoring me? Why was she ignoring me? I watched Bella carry on a conversation with my sister. They were discussing Alice's change of wedding colors from pink and white to scarlet and cream. Scarlet. Was that the color of Bella's dress? The image of her standing in that dress assaulted my vision.

I began to wonder how the material would feel under my touch. Would it be as smooth as her skin? Unlikely. My mind drifted some more and suddenly I was dancing with her, me in a tux and her in that dress. The wedding. Of course, we would be dancing at the wedding. I mean, that's what the best man and maid of honor do, right? It's customary that they dance together. I reveled in the fact that for that one evening she would be mine. Mine? Where the fuck did that come from? I pushed that thought away along with the feelings it stirred up.

I brought myself to the present and found myself staring at my empty glass. When did I drink that? There's was a low commotion and I noticed that everyone was getting ready to leave. Alice had the bill in front of her and as I reached over to try to give her some money for my share she slapped my hand away.

"It's on Dad," she smiled, waving her little black card before handing it to the waiter.

I watched the waiter walk away with a sense of longing. I used to have one of those cards. Carlisle had made sure that all of us had the black AMEX for emergencies. Mine was currently in pieces in Carlisle's desk drawer along with all my other lifelines. Alice signed the credit slip and handed it back to the waiter who got a grinned widely when he saw the tip amount. We Cullens did like to tip.

Alice slipped the card back into her wallet and looked up meeting my eyes. Sadness instantly filled her eyes and she shoved her wallet in her purse quickly as if to remove the offending object from my sight. I sighed closing my eyes, hating myself for causing that look when this was supposed to be a happy night for her. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Heat radiated from the touch and I knew who it was before I turned. Bella stood next to me holding my jacket in one hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded and stood up.

Bella held up my jacket and I looked at her confused. She shook it slightly.

"Come on, I'm trying to be chivalrous here." I raised one eyebrow and she shook my coat again. "I'm going to drop it on the count of five. One…two…three…four…"

I believed that she actually would drop my $2,000 coat and I quickly turned around slipping one arm through then the other as Bella held it for me. I turned to face her.

"What do you want?"

Surprise crossed her face, "What?"

"You're being nice. What do you want?"

"I'm always nice," she stated. I gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes, grabbing her coat off the back of her chair. "Well, to most people."

I took the coat from her hands and moved behind her, "So I repeat, what do you want?"

She slipped into her coat and turned around, her bottom lip between her teeth. I rubbed my thumb over her lip and she released it.

"Stop that. You're going to make it bleed." And because she's Bella, she sucked her bottom lip back in her mouth. "Whatever. No one's going to kiss a mouth that has fucked up lips."

She cocked her head to the side, "Why do you care if I get kissed or not?"

"I fucking don't."

She laughed, "You know, you say fuck more when you're being defensive."

I couldn't stop staring at the way her mouth formed the word 'fuck'. I shifted, pulling the front of my coat over my groin. Thank God this coat was long.

"Whatever," I muttered. "See if you fucking get what you wanted now." At the word fuck Bella burst into laughter.

I turned towards the door to see my family gaping at me. I spread my hands in a "what?" gesture. Alice smiled brightly and flitted over to me leaving Jasper by the door with a grim expression on his face. She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for coming to dinner."

"Yeah, cause he contributed so much." I heard Rosalie mutter. If Alice heard her, she made no indication.

I ignored the ice bitch and pulled Alice into a hug. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before throwing her arms around my waist, hugging me back. I kissed the top of her head before pulling away. Alice's face was practically beaming as she moved over to Bella.

I said my goodbyes to everyone, purposely ignoring Rosalie and getting a tense handshake from Jasper, and stood awkwardly off to the side while waiting for Bella, who of course took her time to say goodbye to everyone. Rosalie and Emmett were standing off to the side having what looked like a heated conversation. Shane slipped away from them and walked over to me. He stood in front of me, staring up. What is with this kid? With a sigh, I knelt down to his level.

He looked at me for a moment before reaching into the pocket of his pants. Then very timidly he held out the contents to me. Stunned, I opened my hand and Shane dropped a dollar bill onto my outstretched palm.

"Daddy says you has no money," he said simply, innocently.

I had no fucking clue what to say. I just knelt there staring at this little child in front of me. Without warning he threw his arms around me in the fastest hug known to man and then ran back to his parents. I realized that my hand was still held out, holding the crumpled dollar that my nephew had unselfishly given to me.

"Edward?"

Bella stood next to me, her expression unreadable. She held her hand down to me in offering and I took it without complaint. We made our way to the door hand in hand, neither of us saying anything. As we passed by the chair where Shane had been sitting I gently tugged on Bella's hand. She shot me a questioning look and then her gaze turned soft as she noticed what I was doing. With a smile in her direction I slid the dollar into the pocket of Shane's jacket.

"Let's go."

Her smile widened and she pulled me out into the cold March air.

"So, what did you want back there?" I asked as we walked down First Street towards my car. She opened her mouth to protest and I cut her off. "Don't deny it."

"Fine," she said with a huff. "I was trying to butter you up so you would maybe go through the drive thru at McDonalds."

I couldn't help but gape at her. "Bella, you just ate a three course meal."

She pushed the button for the cross walk and turned into me. Her body pressed up against mine, but instead of it being sexual, it was comforting, warm. She shivered and I used my free hand to rub up and down her arm hoping the friction would warm her up.

"Yeah, but there wasn't dessert. Who serves a three course meal and doesn't include dessert?"

I let out a laugh, "And you want dessert from McDonalds?"

"Correction, I want a milkshake from McDonalds."

I looked down at her, taking all of her in. Her breath was coming out in little puffs of air, her face kissed with sprinklings of red from the cold. Was she crazy? She wanted a milkshake now? I was about to protest when I thought what the hell.

"Strawberry?" I asked without thinking.

She looked shocked, "How did you know?"

I shrugged, "Just a lucky guess." She gave me a curious look but didn't push it, thankfully.

What the hell was taking this light so long? The street was deserted, no cars in sight. The smell of rain wafted through the crisp air and a moment later I felt a drop of moisture hit my forehead. I looked up to the sky as another rain drop hit my face. I heard Bella let out a shriek next to me as the rain began to fall harder. Shit. I quickly scanned the streets for any oncoming lights. When I saw that there were none I stepped into the street pulling Bella with me.

"Edward?" she questioned.

I looked back towards her and the heavens decided at that moment to open up. The rain came down so hard that I could barely see Bella standing an arm's length away from me.

"Let's go!" I shouted over the noise.

Without waiting for a reply, I gave Bella's hand a squeeze, pulling her off the curb and we ran across the street. The ice cold drops fell with more force as I tried to navigate my way. I kept a firm grip on Bella's hand so that her accident prone ass wouldn't slip. Logically I knew that if she went down, I was probably going down too, but I shrugged this off as we crossed another street to the public parking lot. We stopped next to the car as I frantically searched for my keys one handed.

"Fuck!" I shouted. Where the fuck were they? I began searching my pockets.

Through the pounding rain I saw Bella hopping from foot to foot in front of me, trying to keep warm. I finally located my keys in my coat pocket, which I swear weren't there the first time I looked, and dangled them in front of me. Bella smiled as I clicked the button to unlock the car. I opened her door for her and helped her in, dropping her hand for the first time since we left the restaurant. Cold rain filled the void where her hand had just been, but not even the cold could remove the heat from her touch.

"Edward!" she shouted.

I quickly shut the door and ran around to my side jumping in and slamming the door behind me. I shoved the key in the ignition while Bella fiddled with the knobs to get the heat going. Once everything was situated, I leaned back against the seat in relief. I turned to Bella. She was soaked; her hair was plastered to her face looking almost black in the darkness of the car. She looked at me then and she smiled. I felt my smile mirror hers and suddenly we were both laughing. Laughing at how utterly ridiculous this night had become. Laughing at how we both looked like drowned rats in my Volvo.

She leaned over and pulled tissue out of her purse. Leaning over she wiped away the water that was dripping down my face. Her movements were slow, caring and I didn't have the strength to stop her. I just stared at her face wondering just who in the hell this woman was. I could feel my resolve slipping as I watched drops of water fall from her hair, the scent of strawberries filling my car.

"Bella…" I whispered soft enough that I don't think she heard me.

She wiped away one last drop and then sat back on her side. "There," she declared proudly.

I couldn't help but smile at her as she used another tissue to dry her face. She threw the tissues back in her purse and put on her seatbelt, then looked at me expectantly.

"So, still want that milkshake?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" she shouted gleefully, eyes practically sparkling with excitement, her smile wide.

She looked perfectly happy in that moment, happier than I'd ever seen her. I didn't know if it was the rain or the prospect of the milkshake, but I knew that I wanted to keep her like this. I felt a rush of warmth spread through my body that I knew had nothing to do with the heater. I could feel some old part of me melting away, almost like I was being defrosted. Fuck, Cullen, you're getting soft. But I couldn't deny it; I was goo in her presence tonight.

Yup, Edward Cullen. I'm a fucking marshmallow.

**~oOo~**

**A/N:** So I hope it was worth the wait and I promise not to take so long between chapters again! Please take the time to tell me what you think, even if it's just to say good job…haha. Until next time!


	15. A Little Bit of Bella All Night Long

**A/N: **Thanks to my amazing beta, phoenixhunter47 for her awesome beta skills! Please read AN at the bottom, I need your help!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own. But I do own Hot Pocketward.

**~oOo~**

**A Little Bit of Bella All Night Long**

**EPOV**

The rain pounded down on the roof of my Volvo, the noises echoing throughout the car. I could barely hear myself think, let alone the song that was playing on the radio. I was literally driving 15 miles per hour and this time it wasn't because I was afraid of being caught speeding with Bella, but because I couldn't see more than a foot in front of me. It also didn't help that every turn caused my car to hydroplane slightly. Luckily there weren't any other cars on the road, probably choosing to stay in tonight rather than brave this horrid weather.

The heater was turned up as high as it would go but it still couldn't beat back the chill that coursed through my body. Every inch of me was still soaked, and let me just say, I hate being in wet jeans. I was constantly fidgeting, trying to fight the stiffness that was encasing my legs.

I reached out and turned up the defroster, adding yet another noise to the small confines of the car. I saw movement to my right and heard the seat creak as Bella shifted for the umpteenth time. She was probably just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Are you still cold?" I asked mostly because I was tired of the silence that had overtaken us since we left McDonalds.

"I'm fine," she responded in a timid voice.

I wanted to look at her but was distracted as I maneuvered around a tree branch that had fallen in the road. She took this time to quickly lean forward and push the vent towards her. I let out a sigh and directed one of the vents in the center console towards her as well.

"I said I was fine," Bella muttered, pushing the vent back towards me.

I pushed it back towards her, "Do you always have to be so difficult?"

Bella let out a hmph and I heard the seat creak as she sat back. Once we were on a straightaway I chanced a look at her. She was staring out the window into the dark biting down on the straw from her milkshake. Her shoulders were hunched over, knees drawn up to her chest, and I noticed that she was shivering. Balancing my milkshake between my legs, yes I had to get one too and no, it wasn't strawberry, I reached into the backseat searching for my other jacket that I knew was somewhere back there.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I didn't answer as my hand finally brushed against the soft leather of my coat.

"Edward," she said again, a little more forcefully. "I really think that this situation requires the use of both hands. Edward!"

"Stop screeching, woman. I heard you." I tossed the coat in her lap and resituated myself in the seat.

"You listen real well, don't you? And don't call me woman."

I smiled at her tone, "Well I can't use 'you' anymore, so what does that leave me with?"

"How about my name, smart ass?" Bella snapped as she pulled her arms through my coat.

I shrugged, "How about this? When you stop calling me names, I'll stop calling you names. Truce, remember?"

"Whatever," she huffed but I could hear the smile in her voice.

The silence resumed as we both sipped our milkshakes. Milkshakes in the rain? The kid working the drive thru window had looked at us like we had escaped from a mental institution when he handed over our shakes. Bella had paid no attention to the looks as she squealed in happiness when she took her shake. Her little outburst had caused the pimply kid to turn his attention to her and I couldn't fight the rage that was forthcoming as his eyes raked down Bella's body. I hastily shoved the cash in his hand and sped out without bothering to wait for change. Bella laughed at my odd behavior saying something about how you don't tip the drive thru attendants. I was just fighting the urge to turn around and beat the shit out of that kid for even looking at Bella like that. Then I wanted to beat the shit out of myself because fuck, I had looked at Bella like that. I was still looking at Bella like that.

Flashing red lights jarred my vision and I blinked against the intruding glow. A brief flicker of panic shot through me until I realized that the flashing lights were ahead of us, not behind. If it was possible, I slowed the car down to almost a crawl as I neared the police blockade.

"What's going on?" Bella asked sitting up straight in the seat.

"I'm not sure," I answered, bringing the car to a complete stop as a cop ran up to the side of my car. I lowered the window a crack not wanting to get water in my car. This appeared impossible as the slanting rain trickled through.

"Evening, sir," I said politely.

"Where you guys headed?" he shouted over the rain.

"Back to Forks."

The officer shook his head, "Not tonight I'm afraid. The highway's closed about a mile down. I'm sorry, son, but you're going to have to turn around."

"But there's no other way through!" Bella exclaimed.

I waved my hand towards her, "Sir, we live in Forks. What are we supposed to do?"

He looked back towards the way we came, "I suggest you grab a room in Port Angeles for the night. Roads won't likely reopen until morning and that's if this weather cooperates."

"But-," I started.

"Sorry, son. You're just going to have to turn around." He tapped the hood of my car and jogged back to the safety of his patrol unit.

I rolled up the window and fell back against my seat, "Fuck."

"Well, this is perfect." Bella sank back into the seat.

With a sigh, I carefully began to turn my car around.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm turning around." I heard her let out a breath. "Well, I'm not going to sit here all night waiting for the roads to open."

"Yeah, right. You just want to get me alone in some sleazy motel room."

She was baiting me, I knew it. I was previously preoccupied with wondering how I was going to make it to work tomorrow. I know that my last tardiness was still pretty fresh in everyone's mind and I didn't want to push the limits. I made a mental note to call Carlisle when we found a place. And truthfully the thought of being alone with Bella in a hotel room hadn't even crossed my mind until she mentioned it. Now, it was all that crossed my mind. I struggled to keep myself focused as I navigated back into Port Angeles driving through the river that used to be the road.

An uneasy tension filled the car as I turned down Lincoln making my way back to downtown. I saw a sign for a motel and I slowed, turning on the blinker.

Bella shot up in her seat. "Oh hell no."

"What?"

"We're not staying here," she stated determinedly.

I sighed, I just really wanted to get out of this fucking car. "And why the hell not?"

"Only three of the letters in that sign are lit up," she pointed to the Motel sign.

"So?" I asked confused, turning into the parking lot.

"So? Have you ever seen a horror movie? Bad shit always happens when a couple stays at a Motel that doesn't have all the letters lit up! Vacancy, The Hitcher…"

"Bella!" I shouted over her rising voice. Her mouth snapped shut and she turned to look at me. I smirked at her. "Did you just call us a couple?"

She let out an exaggerated sigh, "Go figure that's all you would catch."

I laughed as I pulled into a parking space and shut off the car.

"I'm not joking. There's no way I'm staying here." Bella hit the automatic lock button on her side locking us both in.

I rolled my eyes and hit the button from my side. When I went to open the handle the lock clicked back. I turned to face the annoyance sitting in my passenger seat.

"Bella, this is fucking ridiculous."

Her arms were crossed over chest as she turned towards me, "I agree. Just go somewhere else."

"But we're already here." I replied through gritted teeth.

"And I told you, I'm not staying here."

"Bella."

"Edward."

We glared at each other under the neon green glow of the half lit sign, neither of us willing to give in. Her jaw was set in a hard line, eyes narrowing more as each minute passed until they were almost slits. Damn, she was actually serious. I ran my hand over my face, sighing in defeat.

"Fine," I muttered as I turned the car back on. Bella relaxed slightly as I turned back down Lincoln.

"Thank you," she said softly.

I drove down the deserted road, avoiding the massive puddles that lined the street, as I kept an eye open for a worthy hotel for the Princess I was carting around. Did I sound sarcastic? Good, because I was. I was about to comment on how ridiculous this was getting when I spotted a brightly lit building on the right. Thank God, I only hoped they weren't booked.

I turned into yet another driveway and pulled up to the valet station which was thankfully under an overhang. The young man jumped up from his seat and ran over quickly to help Bella out of the car. I walked around and shoved the keys in his face, thwarting his attempt to ogle Bella one more time.

"Make sure you don't scratch it, kid."

"Yes, sir," he mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

I watched him scurry to the driver's seat and very carefully inch my car back into the rain. I turned to see Bella waiting on the stairs tapping her foot impatiently, still chewing on that damned straw. I couldn't help the smug feeling of satisfaction that surged through me at the site of her in my coat. _My_ coat. It didn't matter that she was practically swimming in it, the bottom hitting right above her knees. It fit her. I fit her.

I froze, one foot on the step. What did that mean, I fit her? Fucking rainy night from Twilight Zone hell.

"What are you staring at?" Bella asked, the straw playing in the corner of her mouth.

I quickly composed myself and stepped up next to her, "I was waiting to see if the claws were coming out or is this place more to your liking?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment, well at least I hope she was pretending. The Red Lion was the nicest hotel in Port Angeles and I'm pretty sure it was within my price range. Besides, Bella didn't seem the type to be hung up on the fancier things.

"It'll do," she responded with a wicked smile, the corner of her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

I pushed all other thoughts out of my head as I walked up to meet her. Placing one hand on her back, I let my other arm dramatically sweep out towards the hotel doors.

"After you, Princess."

"Princess?" she asked confused. I just answered her with a smirk and pushed her towards the door. "Whatever, I'll take it," she laughed walking into the lobby.

We made our way to the front desk, our shoes squeaking obnoxiously on the marble floor. The woman behind the counter was currently on the phone and she held up one finger, silently asking us to wait one moment. I flashed her a smile and watched as she fumbled with the phone before turning away, cheeks flaming.

Yup, I'll still got it. With a smug smile I leaned against the counter, momentarily forgetting about the dripping woman next to me until she slammed her arm down on the countertop, leaning down to face me. I met her annoyed expression with an amused one of my own.

_What?_ I mouthed innocently.

She opened her mouth to respond when the woman behind the counter turned around.

"Welcome to the Red Lion. How can I help you?" she asked and it wasn't lost on me that her question held more sexual undertones, nor was it lost on Bella who cleared her throat loudly.

"_We_ need a room," Bella motioned between the two of us.

The receptionist eyes widened slightly as she began typing on her computer.

"Um, ok, I have two singles available. One is located on the first floor to the right and the other is on the second floor, corner room," she looked up smiling brightly at me. "As long as you and your sister won't mind being separated for the night, I would love to show you to your room."

"I'm sure you would," Bella muttered under her breath.

I quickly glanced between the fake blonde behind the counter, who was very obviously offering me something that my body has been in need of, to the fuming woman to my right, who I knew would rather rip off my dick than let me put it anywhere in her. The choice was obvious, a no brainer. So why was I hesitating? I stared at Bella who was nervously pulling at the ends of my coat. I found myself wanting to stay the night with her, even though I knew it would be a PG-13 evening. It was clear from the look on each girl's face that they knew what my decision was, so I wasn't the only one surprised by my next action.

I threw my arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her closer to me, "Isn't that sweet, baby? She thinks you're my little sis."

Bella looked surprised by my stance but quickly recovered, "Sweet…or gross."

I grinned down at her, "And slightly illegal."

She smirked back causing my grin to widen, "Only slightly? Besides, when have measly laws ever held you back?"

I felt my smile falter as I wondered what she meant by that remark. Bella seemed to notice her slip and began to take a step back. I tightened my hold around her shoulder and turned back towards the fake blonde who was openly gaping at us.

"Thank you for the offer…Barbie." Oh God, was that really her name? I heard Bella stifle a giggle next to me. "But one room would be fine."

Barbie blinked a couple of times before turning back to her computer, "Umm…ok, well, we have those two I was telling-"

"We need two beds," Bella blurted out.

"Oh," Barbie replied, taken aback by Bella's outburst. I turned towards Bella, also unable to hold back my surprise.

She smirked up at me, "Well, you don't expect me to share a bed with my brother, do you? That's just gross."

She winked at me before turning back to a very confused looking Barbie…yeah, that sentence wasn't weird. Keeping my arm around Bella, I placed my free hand on the countertop.

"You heard my sister. One room, two beds."

I felt Bella's shoulders shake in silent laughter as a flustered Barbie typed on her computer. Within moments she was holding out a key and a map of the hotel showing us where our room was. While Bella was studying the map, I discreetly slid my ATM card over to Barbie.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." Bella's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed as she watched me sign the paper.

I pocketed the key, "Let's go, sis." I paused, turning back to Barbie and flashing her the smile that I knew drove woman crazy, "Do you think you could dispose of these for us?" I asked, gesturing to the McDonald's cups on the counter.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," she stammered.

I winked at her before turning away. We began to make our way towards the elevator, very noisily in our wet clothes, when Bella spun out of my hold.

"Excuse me, Miss. Barbie? Do you guys have a gift shop or something?"

"Yes, all the way down the main hall on the left." Barbie pointed in the opposite direction.

Bella smiled and crooked her finger at me. I gave her a confused look, but followed her down the hall anyway. I wasn't in the mood for shopping, so when she walked into the tiny store, I planted myself in one of the chairs that were scattered around the lobby. I sank down, leaning my head against the back, and closed my eyes. I was suddenly very exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go up to our room, take a hot shower and…shit, put back on my cold, wet clothes. My eyes flew open. I needed to find dry clothes. Almost instantly Bella was by my side thrusting a bag in my lap.

"What's this?" I asked warily.

"A pony," she replied sitting on the arm of the chair. "Just look in the bag."

With a sigh I opened the bag. I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled out the oversized navy blue sweatshirt with PORT ANGELES written across in bold white letters. Fuck, this girl read my mind. I reached back into the bag to find matching sweat pants. As I moved the pants around, I felt something hard fall to the bottom. Pushing the cloth to the side I found deodorant, a toothbrush, and toothpaste.

I shoved the sweatshirt back into the bag and looked up at Bella who was watching me with a smile. I noticed that she held a similar sized bag in her lap.

"Um, I just figured…you know, we're wet…and you paid for the room and everything. I didn't know your size because, well, I normally don't think about your clothing…or lack thereof…I just mean…we're wet," Bella finished abruptly.

There were a million things I could have said then, many inappropriate, but the two that came out said the most.

"Thank you."

Bella looked stunned before shrugging and jumping off the arm. For the second time that night she held her hand out to me, and for the second time, I took it without a thought as she led me down the hall towards the elevator. As the doors closed slowly with both of us inside, Bella raised her free hand and gave a little wave to a gaping Barbie. We both laughed as Barbie dropped the papers she was holding, obviously flustered.

"I call shower!" Bella shouted running ahead of me into the room.

"How is that fair?" I shouted after her. "I paid for the fucking room."

"Yeah, but I bought the clothes," she sang back to me, slamming the door behind her.

I chuckled to myself as I walked in, stopping before the two beds. They were the same queen sized bed with the same green/beige comforter. We never discussed which bed she would want; would she want the one by the window or the door? Why was I even stressing over this? Who cares? I shook my head and dropped my bag on the bed closest to the window. Not wanting to soak the bed spread, I pulled the desk chair in between the two beds and sat down turning on the TV.

I heard the shower start up. Shower. Bella. Bella in the shower. Naked. And apparently singing.

Fuck.

I shifted uncomfortably in the chair and turned the volume up trying to drown out all the noise coming from the bathroom. For the twenty minutes or so that Bella was in the shower I couldn't tell you what the hell I was watching. However, I could tell you all the different scenes that played out in my mind. By the time the shower turned off I was fucking as hard as a rock, which was not the most pleasant feeling in my stiff ass jeans. I was just about to yell that she better hurry her ass up when the bathroom door opened. And I think I stopped breathing.

Bella emerged from the bathroom still using a towel to dry the ends of her hair. She was dressed in navy blue sweats that looked very much like the ones in my bag only these ones were obviously designed for women. PORT ANGELES was written down the side of the right leg and they hung precariously low on her hips and the angle of her body allowed the most delicious view of those delicate hip bones. I licked my lips and forced myself to look up, which wasn't much better. Unlike the bulky sweatshirt that she had purchased for me, Bella was wearing a navy blue jersey t-shirt with P.A. 1791 written in white across her chest. I gripped the edges of the chair as I realized that she wasn't wearing a bra and the outline of her nipples could be seen through the material.

Was she fucking trying to kill me?

She straightened up, bundling the towel in her arms and turned towards me. Her cheeks were flushed from the steam in the shower, hair falling in loose curls around her face.

"See something you like?" she asked knowingly.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of her. Her shocked expression made me wonder how quickly I had moved. Bella stepped back and I followed, trapping her against the wall.

I inhaled deeply expecting strawberries but instead her hair smelled like some generic floral crap. Fucking hotel shampoos. My eyes trailed down her face noticing the sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of her nose, the perfect bow shape of her lips, fucking perfect kissable lips. Taking a deep breath, I leaned one arm against the wall and lowered my lips until they were almost brushing her neck. I held myself there; not trusting what would happen if my lips actually connected with any part of her skin. Her breathing sped up, chest rising and falling in quick spurts and my internal teenager rejoiced that I was affecting her. Once again the warning signs went off in my head. Alice. The truce.

"Edward?" Bella asked, voice so low it barely above a whisper. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" I asked innocently, lifting my mouth away from her neck but stopping right above her lips. I tilted my head to the side and her eyes widened. Very slowly, I lowered my lips towards hers. I could feel the electric pulse running between us, pulling me closer. Right before our lips connected I changed course, turning to the left. Bella shivered as my cheek grazed her jaw.

"I just wanted to get a towel, Bella," I spoke directly in her ear. Reaching behind her with my other hand, I removed a towel from the rack above her head. I smirked down at her showing off the towel. "And you better not have used all the hot water."

Anger flashed through her eyes and her hands shot out grabbing a hold of the belt loops on my jeans. She pulled my hips roughly against hers and I groaned at the contact. I knew she could feel me through her flimsy sweats.

"I think a cold shower may be more to your liking." Her hips pressed against me once more before she was gone, ducking under my arms and walking towards the bed.

I stayed leaning up against the wall for a moment trying to catch my breath. I had to hand it to her, she was good. I laughed darkly to myself as I lightly punched the wall before walking into the bathroom.

I quickly peeled off my wet clothes and hopped into the shower. I washed myself quickly not wanting to prolong the event any longer than it needed to be, not because I wanted to get back out to Bella, but because the longer I stayed in the shower, the more my thoughts got the better of me and I found myself stroking my own dick. That had to be the fastest shower known to man.

It wasn't until I was toweling off that I realized that I had left the bag with my clothes on the bed. Annoyed with myself, I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out. Bella was lying on her stomach on my bed watching the TV. I discarded my wet clothes in corner of the room and walked towards Bella. Without even a glance in my direction she held out the bag to me. I snatched it from her hand and walked back into the bathroom leaving the door open a crack to air out the steam.

"That's my bed," I shouted through the crack in the door.

"Nu-uh," Bella shouted back. "I don't sleep closest to the door."

"And why not?"

"Because if someone breaks in, they'll kill you first giving me plenty of time to escape," she answered nonchalantly.

I poked my head out of the door, "You're a freak, you know that?"

She just shrugged never taking her eyes off the television. I picked up the sweats and was ready to pull them on when I realized I didn't have another pair of boxers. Shit. I wasn't putting the old ones back on, they were wet and in the other room. I guess commando it was. As I slipped one leg through, I heard my phone vibrate. I rolled my eyes. It was either Carlisle or Alice checking in.

"Hey, can you see if that's Carlisle? I'll be right out."

I heard rustling as Bella shifted through my clothes. I quickly pulled on the sweats, choosing to forego the sweatshirt because it was just too fucking hot for that right now. As I was opening the door I heard Bella.

"Edward's pants." Pause. "No, I'm sorry. He's not in them right now. Can I take a message?"

I flung open the door and stared at Bella. She was lying back down on her stomach, feet kicked up in the air, smiling at me sweetly as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Even by Bella's standards, I knew she wasn't talking to Carlisle and I couldn't understand why she would be making jokes about my pants if it was Alice…maybe Emmett? I leaned against the wall, folding my arms across my chest. I noticed Bella's eyes travel from my face down my chest while biting on her lower lip. As her eyes met mine her face flushed that beautiful crimson color when she realized I was watching her. She quickly lowered her eyes to the comforter, concentrating on the phone call.

"Uh-huh. May I ask who's calling?" A smile broke out on her face. "James Cullen? _The_ James Cullen?"

Fuck. I lunged for the phone but Bella was faster. She pushed herself into a crouching position, leaning back on the balls of her feet and I landed flat on my stomach atop the bed.

"Of course I've heard of you," Bella was saying as I reached for her arm. She quickly stood up moving to the head of the bed. "Oh, all nice things obviously."

"Bella, give me the phone," I all but growled from my lower position. She waved her hand impatiently at me. "Bella!"

She put her finger to her lips in a motion of silence. "Huh?" Pause. "Well, let's see, I'm remembering something about your grandfather's charity event for Testicular Cancer." Pause. "Uh-huh. Yes, that's the one." I tried to grab onto her leg but she hopped from foot to foot making it difficult to get a hold of her.

"Weren't you the one who walked on stage in the middle of your grandfather's speech and dropped your pants? Something about wanting to show the audience what healthy testicles looked like?"

Oh fuck.

I scrambled to the head of the bed, finally succeeding at grasping Bella's ankle as I turned around and I pulled it towards me causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. She squealed as she fell but didn't drop the phone.

"What was that, James?" she asked trying to wriggle out of my grasp.

I held on firmly as I began to crawl up her squirming body, desperate to get to my phone and terrified at what James may be telling her.

Bella let out a gasp, "No, I did not know that Edward also took part in this demonstration." Her eyes were dancing with amusement, smile wide.

Fucking James.

I made one final lunge and my body was lying fully on top of hers. She was laughing hysterically as I wrestled the phone from her hand. I breathed a sigh of relief as I lifted the phone to my ear.

"James," I all but shouted into the phone. "Hold on a minute."

Bella was still laughing below me, her body shaking against mine. I was panting from exhaustion as I rolled off of her falling on my back.

"James?"

"_Edward, man, what am I interrupting over there?"_ James' laughter filled my ear. "_And who was that charming lady that answered your phone?"_

"Nothing, you didn't interrupt anything. And that charming lady," I glared at Bella who started laughing again, "is no one. Just some stray I picked up on the side of the road. Now I'm wishing I would have left her."

Bella smacked my arm as James laughed.

"_Picking up strays now? Never took you for the type."_

I rolled my eyes, "Hey James, can I call you back later?"

"_Ahhh…just a stray?_" he asked knowingly. "_Have fun, man. She seems kinda feisty. I like it."_

"Goodbye, James." I hung up with James still laughing.

"He seems nice," Bella mused.

I let out a laugh as we both laid there staring at the ceiling.

"You know this is my bed, right?" I asked.

"And I believe we've already had this conversation."

"Bella-"

"What did I say?" she asked with an edge of finality.

With a sigh I rolled off the bed and made my way to its twin, grabbing the remote and moving the desk chair back to the corner. Bella repositioned herself at the head of the bed crawling underneath the covers. I copied her actions, pulling the covers up to my waist and piling the pillows behind me.

"Jesus," I heard Bella exclaim. I looked over to find her playing with my phone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I was going to call Alice to see if she and Jasper made it home okay, but my God. Amy, Ashley, Brandy, Brittany…I think that _Mambo #5_ was written about you."

"Just call Alice."

I heard Bella laugh as she selected Alice from the directory. While she talked to Alice I flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on. I don't know why Bella finding all those names was making me feel…I don't know, uncomfortable? It wasn't like I was with them all at the same time, well- not all, but a few. Shit, I kept their numbers just in case. And that whole incident at the charity event…I ran my hand through my hair as I internally debated whether or not I needed to explain myself. Something fell in my lap and I looked down to see my phone.

"They're staying with Emmett tonight."

"Oh, good."

"Yup and Alice said she'll tell your parents where you are. She was just about to call them."

"Hmm," I muttered. "Hey Bella, how did you find out about James and the, uh, event?"

She was quiet for a moment and I wondered if she had heard me. I was about to ask again when she finally answered.

"Um, I think Emmett may have mentioned it," she answered sounding a little nervous.

I shook my head. Figures she would have heard it from Emmett. That was one of his favorite stories from my Chicago days. Silence blanketed the room as we both watched whatever was on TV. I'm pretty sure it was one of the million Law & Orders that were being aired and I was pretty sure I recognized one of the guys as a rapper Emmett used to listen to back in high school. During the commercials a trailer for some horror movie came on.

"I want to see this," Bella announced.

I watched the trailer closely trying to figure out what it was. Something that was based on a true story…sure. The title finally flashed across the screen, _A Haunting in Connecticut_.

"I thought you didn't like horror movies?" I asked confused, remembering her reaction to earlier events.

"I never said that. I love them. Probably my favorite genre."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

I placed my phone on the nightstand that separated our two beds, "Maybe because of your whole freak out over the positioning of the beds and motels with flashing signs."

Bella reached over and turned off the lamp closest to her, "I wasn't freaking out. I was being smart." I raised my eyebrow. Bella sighed and leaned on her elbow, head in her hand, facing me. "Horror movies teach valuable life lessons." I let out a snort. "They do! I'd like to think that I would not be the first to die in a horror movie scenario, thanks mostly to the Scream trilogy."

"Ah yes," I replied turning off the lamp on my side so that the rooms only light was coming from the television. I rearranged myself so that I was mirroring her position. "Randy does give excellent advice."

"Scream fan?" she asked sounding a little shocked.

"I love those fucking movies." I responded with a smile.

"Neve Campbell?"

"Of course," I said with enthusiasm. Bella laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Damn, I haven't seen those movies in forever."

"Really? I have all of 'em. We should watch them sometime." She froze realizing what she just said. "I…um…what…"

I was taken aback by her offer and now by her valiant attempt to retract it. Had she meant it? Did she want to spend more time with me? _Why_ did she want to spend more time with me? Why was I freaking out like a fucking teenager over this?

I cleared my throat, "Why Bella, did you just ask me out?"

"What? No," she answered a little too quickly, flipping herself over so that she was lying on her back.

"Oh, I think you did," I smirked. "Watching scary movies at your house, that sounds like a date."

"I never said at my house," she spat out. "And it's not a date…just…ugh!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Bella. I am an attractive guy and-" I was cut off by a pillow hitting my face.

"Shut up, Cullen."

Laughing, I moved the pillow to my side, "Just admit it, Bella. I'm growing on you."

Bella lifted herself up so that she could look at me, "I'd prefer cancer."

With that last remark she flipped herself over, turning her back to me. I turned off the television and was still laughing when I curled up on my side, hugging Bella's pillow to my chest.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: ** I have to say thanks to CellaCullen for giving me the charity event idea among others that may come in handy later.

Also, I've seen a recent burst in alerts and faves for this story, so thank you to all who have been pimping it out! I am blown away by all the love for this story and happy to see so many New Kids fans out there…heehee.

Now I need your help, I need some suggestions for songs to do during karaoke. I have a couple ideas, but would really like some more. And yes, they would be for Bella and Edward…that's all I'm gonna say

So please, tell me what you thought about this chapter and hit me with some song suggestions!


	16. I Don't Like the Blue Ones

**A/N: **I have put myself up for auction for the Fandom Gives Back. I am offering a 5K min outtake of No Place Like Home. Tell me what you want to see. Want to see what really happened that night with James & Edward with the lasso and the lighter? Or how about what Bella found when she Googled the illustrious Mr. Cullen? Or how about high school Edward? Willing to discuss with winner. Link on my profile! Now onto the morning after!

Oh yeah, I don't own…

And my awesome beta, phoenixhunter47, helped me with the title of this chapter.

**~oOo~**

**I Don't Like the Blue Ones…**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to wake up. Waking up would mean everything that had happened last night was real. Waking up meant I would have to face _him_.

Edward.

I let out a sigh and rolled over knowing I was putting off the inevitable. The dreaded morning after. My eyes flashed open. _The morning after what?_ Absolutely nothing happened last night. We talked, bickered, and then we fell asleep. Big whoop. Very Joey and Dawson, just separate beds, and we weren't soul mates.

Soul mates? Really, Bella? God, I needed coffee. But coffee meant getting out of this bed and seeing him and…oh God, did I really invite him to watch the Scream movies with me? I pulled the blanket over my head, letting out a muffled scream. Idiot, idiot, idiot!

I froze. Did he hear me? Oh shit, what if he heard me? Would he believe that I talk in my sleep? I mean, I know that I don't do that, but there's no way he could possibly know that. Yes, I could just blame that. I paused, listening for any indication that Edward was up. Oh, I bet he was up, just not in the way that I was thinking.

_Bella!_

I needed coffee. Tough it up, Bella. You can do this.

In one giant motion, I whipped the blanket off me and threw it towards the foot of the bed. After sucking in a giant breath of air I reluctantly opened my eyes. The room was still dark making me question what time it was. I sat up, looking around for the desk clock. 6:48 glared back at me, bright red against the darkness of the room.

Go figure it would be this early. Truthfully, I was actually surprised that it was that late. I hardly slept at all last night, tossing and turning, every position was uncomfortable. I couldn't get rid of this unsettling feeling in my stomach. God, I hope I wasn't coming down with something. My inner voice laughed at that.

_Of course you're coming down with something, and the cause is sleeping in the bed right next to you._

Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about.

_Oh really? Then why didn't you want to get up?_

I was comfy.

_Bullshit, you just admitted you weren't._

Whatever.

_Denial is so attractive on you._

I'm not denying anything. Go away.

_Uh-huh, then look at him._

What?

_Go ahead, just look at him. You know you want to._

No, I don't.

_Yes, you do._

No.

_Yes._

Bite me.

_Mature._

That's me, the picture of maturity. Sitting on a hotel bed, arguing with myself. That last thought jarred me out of my internal debate. Screw this.

Swinging my feet over the side, I reached over and flipped on the lamp. The room was instantly illuminated with a burnt yellow glow. My eyes protested the change, blinking rapidly. I turned my head to the left rather quickly and was met with…nothing.

An empty bed.

Good job, get yourself all worked up and the idiot is in the bathroom. Groaning, I stretched my arms above my head, my body feeling the aftermath of my non-existent sleep. My muscles screamed in protest at the movement and I let my arms fall back to my side. My left hand smacked against the table that separated the two beds and I let out a yelp.

I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, blushing at my little outburst. I sat frozen for a moment waiting for Edward to burst out of the bathroom in full doctor mode. Too bad his scrubs were at home. Focus Bella. Shaking the image of Edward in his scrubs out of my head, I tried instead to focus on the sounds coming from the bathroom. However, on closer inspection I realized there weren't any, not even the tinkling of water. The room was quiet…too quiet.

What was he doing in there? I furrowed my brows together and looked towards the bathroom. I swear, if he's in there releasing his…I wasn't able to finish the thought as my eyes fell on the open bathroom door, the inside shrouded in darkness.

A feeling of dread settled in my stomach as I stood up from the bed. Very slowly, I crept towards the bathroom, panic rising in me with each step. My fingers felt along the paneling until they found the light switch. I flicked it on hurriedly and my stomach sank as I was met with nothing, just the towels from last night's showers.

I turned in the doorway and scanned the room. No cell phone or car keys were found on the table where I know he had placed them last night, no pile of wet clothes discarded in the corner, nothing. No trace of him anywhere.

He left me.

I stumbled into the bathroom, leaning against the sink. He had left me. My pale reflection stared back at me, surprise etched on my face. Edward left. Deep down I knew that I really shouldn't be shocked by this. I mean, based on the history that I had found through Google, him _staying_ the night would have been the real shock.

Playboy Cullen actually staying in the same room with a female after no sexual activity? I had to laugh. He probably went to go take up Barbie on her offer, and who knows, maybe he even ran into her little friends too. The more I thought about it, the more I realized this wasn't totally unexpected. So then why did I feel…disappointed?

I closed my eyes and slowly sunk down onto the toilet, not even checking to see if the lid was closed. Thank God that is was. My elbows rested on my knees and I let my head fall into my hands. Visions of yesterday played like a movie behind my eyelids. I smiled to myself as I remembered walking in on the guys' impromptu performance. While I could have gone without seeing Emmett without pants, I couldn't deny how handsome Edward had looked in that tux and I remembered that overwhelming need to touch him.

My finger in his mouth, for the second time…God that mouth. The unspoken promises that come with that mouth. I could easily see why girls would just throw themselves at him. He was definitely the epitome of sex. But then, the whole exchange with Shane later at the restaurant and his enthusiasm over his chocolate milkshake showed a different side of Edward, a side that I noticed was slipping out more and more. How could one man be so infuriating one moment and be so God damn irresistible the next?

Oh who am I kidding? He's freaking irresistible all the time. I immediately remembered the feel of his body pressed against mine, a stark contrast to the cold wall I was shoved against. I don't know what came over me, but when I had felt him hard against me I was ready to throw caution to the wind, screw the consequences. But then he had to go and open his mouth.

I laced my fingers together under my chin and stared at the wall in front of me. Maybe Rose was right, I needed to get laid. Contrary to what most people believed, it had been close to a year since I'd had sex. It didn't help that I was spending so much time with Mr. Sex Hair lately. God, the fates just wanted to torture me to death. Especially when he walked out of the shower with those sweat pants hanging oh so low on his hips.

Enough. I dropped my arms to my lap, letting my head fall to my chest. Thinking about how sexy that man was wasn't going to get me home. I guess I should probably call a cab. I wonder if the hotel could do that for me.

"Bella?"

My head shot up.

"Bella, you awake?"

Confused, I made my way to the doorway of the bathroom. I couldn't help the sigh of relief when I saw him. Edward had his back to me, throwing his keys back on the table. He turned around, starting slightly when he saw me.

"Shit, Bella. Make a noise next time."

"You're here," I stated.

He gave me a weird look before picking up two Styrofoam cups. He held one out to me. "Where else would I be? Coffee?"

"You went to get coffee?" I asked, gingerly taking one of the cups from him.

"Yeah. Well, actually I went down to talk with the hotel, to see if they had any information regarding the roads. The coffee I decided to get on my way back up."

"Um, well, thank you." I mumbled taking a sip. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "So are the roads good?"

Edward shifted, running a hand through his mess of hair, "Not really. The storm apparently picked up during the night. The roads are still closed. Now they're saying sometime this afternoon."

This afternoon? Crap. I was supposed to open the store today. I sat down on the other bed across from Edward. Better call Angela, and pray that she wouldn't hate me for calling this early. I set the coffee on the table and went to reach for the phone. Edward's hand shot out, grabbing mine around the wrist.

"Don't use that, they charge a fortune. Here." He tossed his cell phone to me.

"Thanks. I need to call Angela about the store." He nodded as I started to dial. "What about the hospital? Alice said you had an early shift today."

"I did. That's why I was up. But I called Carlisle when I was downstairs, told him about the roads. He already knew about them though because he had talked to your father." I looked at him, bringing the phone to my ear and he just shrugged. "Carlisle told me to come in when I can get back to town, he'd cover for me."

Angela answered and I explained the situation to her. I was prepared to beg and even offer to work her shift this weekend, but because Angela is a saint, I wasn't required to do any of that. She agreed to go in and take care of the store, she even told me not to bother coming in, that she would be more than happy to work the day. I thanked her repeatedly before hanging up. I handed Edward back his phone noticing his smirk behind his coffee cup.

"What?"

"Where did you think I was this morning?" he asked, that damned smirk still in place.

I picked up my cup, staring intently at the logo. "Um, nowhere. I actually didn't even know you were gone."

He placed his cup on the table and leaned forward, "Mm-hmm, so that look I saw on your face earlier, that wasn't relief? You weren't thinking about where I had gone? Not even a little?"

I wanted to wipe that damned smirk off his face. I leaned forward, meeting him in the middle between the two beds.

"I was actually thinking, hmmm….this must be what a one night stand feels like, but then you came back…damn."

I patted his head and walked into the bathroom. A few moments later he followed, taking up residence at the sink next to mine. We stared at each other in the mirror while I squirted toothpaste onto my brush. He held out his hand and I placed the tube on his palm. Our gaze never broke as he repeated the process.

"You missed me," he stated.

I turned on the water, "I missed my ride."

He chuckled, shoving the toothbrush in his mouth. I followed suit and our eyes met again in the mirror. He winked at me. I quickly rinsed out the toothpaste and turned towards him.

"You know, you are not as irresistible as you think you are." I shoved my toothbrush at him for emphasis.

He was laughing so hard he had no choice but to rinse. "Oh, I beg to differ. You can't seem to keep your eyes off of me. Now stop pointing your gross brush at me. You look deranged."

I snapped my jaw shut and faced the front, my eyes once again meeting his. Damn mirror. I averted my gaze to the left, staring intently at a random black dot I found on the wall. I wonder how that got there.

"Bella," he sighed, "I wasn't going to leave you. I mean, you have to know that. I wouldn't just do that. Not to you." I froze, what did he mean by that? He seemed to catch what he had said and began stumbling over his words, "I mean…fuck…just…Look, I may be an ass, but I'm not that big of an ass." I still didn't respond. "Bella." He reached out and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

His eyes searched my face, for what, I had no idea.

"Bella?" he whispered softly, his brows furrowed together like he was trying to figure out some hard puzzle.

I bit my lower lip and inhaled, "Fine, when I noticed you were gone, I may have had a little panic attack. But could you blame me? All your stuff was gone; your phone, keys, the clothes-"

"Bella," he interrupted. "If you would have taken the time to look, you would have seen that your clothes were gone as well." They were? "Why would I have taken your clothes if I was leaving? I dropped them downstairs so they could be cleaned."

"Oh," I replied dumbly. "Well, maybe you're some kind of creepy stalker that likes to keep women's clothing so that you can sniff them later when you're all by yourself and you can't get off-"

"Bella!" I shut up. "You're welcome."

"Thank you,' I mumbled.

Edward wiped his face on one of the hand towels. "Breakfast?"

The rain was still falling pretty hard when we finally emerged from the hotel, so bad that Edward didn't really want to drive anywhere. So we wound up at this tiny hole in the wall café that was literally right next door to the hotel still wearing our Port Angeles outfits. Yes, we looked like an adorable tourist couple, at least according to the elderly couple who was sitting next to us.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, breaking the code of silence that had been going on since we sat.

"What do you mean?"

"With your food." He gestured to my plate with his pancake covered fork.

I looked down at my plate, "Still not understanding."

"You missed the pancakes and just dumped syrup all over your eggs and bacon."

"I didn't miss, I meant to. The eggs taste better with the syrup." He raised his eyebrows. I sighed, setting down my fork. "You don't believe me?"

"No, that just sounds gross."

I scooped up some eggs onto my fork and held it out to him. He sat back slightly, staring at my fork like it was going to bite him.

"Just try it," I implored. He closed his mouth and shook his head. Okay, he asked for it. I pulled out the pout. "Please? Please, Edward?"

I swear his face softened and I could tell he was giving in. He took a sip of his orange juice and then leaned forward in defeat. I smiled, internally doing a little happy dance, and then about died. Almost died because I had to sit there and watch him as he closed his mouth over my fork and then very slowly pulled back, taking the eggs with him.

I was mesmerized by the way his lips slid down the fork and oh god, his tongue. I caught a glimpse of it as it peeked through his lips, licking off the excess syrup. I was taken aback when they puckered out almost in a kissing pout.

"That's fucking gross, Bella."

_What?_

I blinked and Edward's face came into focus, his face scrunched up in disgust. Waking from my lip induced stupor, I realized that my upper body was almost leaning entirely across the table. Luckily Edward was too busy drinking his juice to notice so I casually grabbed one of the napkins off the stack next to his plate and sat back. He set down his glass and turned his piercing gaze onto me.

"That's disgusting," he said again.

"Disgusting?" I huffed. "This coming from the guy who drowns his eggs in ketchup."

He picked up a forkful of eggs, "This is delicious. Besides, I know tons of people who put ketchup on their eggs; you're the only one I know that chooses syrup." He shoved the monstrosity into his mouth.

I cringed as he scooped up another set. When the fork was half way to his mouth he decided to change course and held it out to me. I felt my eyes widen in the 'no chance in hell' way as I sat there looking at him.

"I tried yours," he stated simply.

"Yeah, but I already know that I don't like that."

I watch as the eggs start to slide off the fork and Edward quickly moved it back over his plate.

"So you've tried it?"

"Oh hell no," I exclaimed. "That just looks flipping disgusting."

He rolled his eyes as he continued eating. After a few moments of silence, "How did you even come up with that?"

"What? This?" I asked, gesturing to my plate. He nodded. "Oh, well, I was having breakfast with my mom at some random breakfast spot because, as you know, we Swan women don't cook." He chuckled at my admission as I continued. "So anyway, I was pouring the syrup all over my pancakes and I looked away for one moment and the next thing I knew, the stupid top just fell right off. Down came the syrup, my poor breakfast never even stood a chance. Not to mention, the stickiness factor."

Edward was laughing in his seat by the time I had finished my little tale, so hard that the table was shaking. I sat there, hands folded in my lap, and watched this overgrown child dissolve right on front of me.

"I'm glad I can amuse you," I sulked.

"I'm just imagining you as this child dumping syrup all over yourself. You must have been adorable." His green eyes were practically sparkling.

"Well, I was adorable," I replied crossing my arms over my chest. "But what do you mean child? I was 16."

Edward just shook his head, a smile still playing on his lips. We ate the rest of our breakfast in a comfortable silence occasionally chatting about the random people who were running around outside in the rain. Somehow, and don't even ask me to explain how, we began making up these outrageous stories for each person who passed by. We soon found out, however, that the people of Port Angeles just weren't that interesting. My favorite was when Edward pointed out a woman in a bright pink track suit and said with all seriousness that she had obviously just woken up from a coma and her mind was still in 1986. He even paused at the door as we were walking out to tell her that he was 'very sorry Wham! broke up'.

The woman turned towards Edward and I could just see the anger in her eyes. Before she could speak I jumped in between the two of them.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse him, he's on a day pass from the asylum," I turned towards Edward. "Come on, sweetie. You know you're not supposed to speak to strangers."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside stopping underneath the overhang. Doubling over, I was gasping for breath as I tried to slow my laughter. I could feel Edward's arm quivering underneath my grasp as the laughter jumped to him. I couldn't help but notice the shapely muscle my hand was wrapped around and that thought alone sobered my laughter right up. A few gasps later and Edward followed suit.

He smiled down at me, cheeks rosy from the cold, green eyes sparkling, hair slightly damp from the drops falling from the overhang…and he was breathtaking. His smile faltered, eyes crinkling in the corners as he reached out his hand and lightly brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What has you thinking so hard, Bella?" he asked softly.

His hand lingered on the side of my face chasing away the effects of the mid-morning coldness. Questioning eyes stared into mine, imploring me for an answer. What could I tell him? I'm stunned by seeing your softer side. This wasn't a Sears commercial. So I did what I normally do when uncomfortable.

"I was just thinking, how am I going to deal with you for the rest of the day?" I said as casually as I could manage while stepping out of his reach.

His hand fell slowly to his side as the corner of his mouth turned up. "Hmmm…," he hummed, looking around. His eyes suddenly lit up and his grin widened.

"I got it." He grabbed my hand and began to pull me out from under the safety of the overhang. He paused, turning back, "Are you prepared to get wet?"

My jaw fell open at the implications that question suggested, but I pulled myself together quickly and stepped up to him. Using my free hand I walked my fingers up the front of his sweatshirt and pulled on the collar, bringing his face inches from mine. I looked directly into his eyes and smirked.

"Always."

I let go of the collar and his head snapped back, a dazed expression on his face. I laughed as I tugged on his hand, snapping him back to reality.

He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear before venturing out into the rain. We quickly crossed the street, splashing water up the back of our legs, as we dodged oncoming traffic to the sidewalk. I mentally cursed myself for not buying an umbrella at the gift shop last night. Edward's legs were longer than mine and I was almost jogging alongside of him just to keep up.

I had no clue where we were going as we ducked under overhang after overhang for brief moments of shelter from the pounding rain. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as we hurried past a Gottschalks, some random hobby store, Port Angeles Book & News…ooh, a bookstore. I stopped suddenly.

"Bella! Come on," Edward shouted. I looked from him back to the store.

"Later. Come on," he tried to pull me along but I stood my ground. "Bella, you work in a fucking bookstore. Why would you want to go in one?"

My eyes narrowed and I tried to shake out of his grasp. He realized what I was trying to do and tightened his hold. We began a silent tug of war over my arm before he sighed.

"We'll go in on the way back," he relented.

I smiled, "That's okay, I didn't really want to go in. I just don't like being told what to do. Carry on."

He shook his head sending drops of water everywhere. I gave his hand a squeeze and that crooked smile came back. And boy, if I wasn't already wet in one sense…

It was a minute before I realized that we were moving again. Where the heck were we going? We were going to run out of street here soon. I was about to ask when suddenly he stopped very abruptly and of course I kept going and ran straight into his back. He let out an 'umph' trying to steady himself.

"Sorry," I cringed, stepping back.

He chuckled stepping closer to me, "It's okay, Bella. You don't need to be shy." The hand that wasn't holding mine slid around my waist pulling me closer to him. "I know you just want to be close to me."

I reached up and patted his cheek, "Oh, you're so cute when you're delusional."

He rolled his eyes and dropped his arms, "Fine. We're here anyway."

Was it sad that I wanted to grab his arms and wrap them back around me? Yes, yes it was. Instead of focusing on how cold my hand was now, I focused on our destination. I turned away from Edward, facing the building he had stopped in front of.

"A movie theater?" He nodded smiling mischievously. "You want to see a movie?"

He shrugged, "Well, I figured it was the safest thing for us to do since we won't have to actually talk to each other or look at each other, hell, we could even sit on opposite ends of the row if you'd like."

I pretended to think on that for a minute, though truthfully my mind was thinking about being alone with Edward in the dark. I looked back up into his waiting expression.

"Opposite ends of the row? Opposite ends of the theater," I replied. "Now, what are we seeing, oh wise one?"

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, "That."

My eyes fell upon one of the movie posters hanging outside of the theater and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You did say you wanted to see it, right?" Edward asked in my ear and I shivered involuntarily. His hand slid down my arm and grasped mine, pulling me towards the box office.

"Two for _A Haunting in Connecticut_."

The guy behind the glass looked up at us, "Um, the movie already started."

"The movie started ten minutes ago, which means technically we've only missed the previews," Edward countered.

"Aw, but I like the previews," I whined.

He chose to ignore me and paid for the tickets. We walked into the warm lobby leaving a trail of water behind us. Edward headed towards the theater while I headed towards the snack bar.

"Bella, what are you doing? We just ate."

"Your point? Besides, I can't watch a movie without popcorn, especially a scary movie. All my fingernails would be gone in a heartbeat."

"Just hurry up," Edward said.

I ordered my popcorn with butter, Sweet Tarts, and a cherry coke- my fall back when there's no Dr. Pepper. Edward added a Coke for himself and grumbled when I paid. I threw a piece of popcorn at him before walking to the theater. Edward jogged ahead to hold the door open and we were immersed in darkness. We stood for a moment as our eyes adjusted. There weren't that many people in the theater as it was a Thursday morning and we found seats about a third way back. The movie was just starting as we sat down.

I really should have taken Edward's advice and sat far, far away from him because there was no way I was able to concentrate on the movie with Edward sitting next to me. Every time he shifted, which was a lot, the air between us grew thick until I was almost gasping for breath.

_Pay attention to the movie, Bella._

I leaned away from him, pulling my legs up so that I was sitting cross-legged on the seat, placing the popcorn bucket on my lap and willing myself to pay attention. Of course I picked the best part to start watching - where people's eyelids were getting cut off. I shuddered and looked away. Edward chuckled next to me while I refused to acknowledge him. He also tried to steal some popcorn halfway through which scared the living hell out of me and resulted in me throwing it at him. Thank God I still had my Sweet Tarts. I dumped a handful into my palm and began inspecting the candy before eating them.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward whispered.

"Hmm?' I held up a piece in front of my eye before discarding it in the cup holder.

_Ping._

"You realize the cup holder has a hole in it, you're throwing candy on the floor?"

I sat up, "Oh shit!"

"Shhh," came a voice from behind us.

Edward leaned in closer to me, "Why are you throwing candy on the floor?"

"I didn't mean for them to end up on the floor," I hissed back. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me. I sighed, "I don't like the blue ones."

"You don't like the blue ones?" he repeated and I nodded. "Then why not just put them back in the box?"

I turned towards him, "Because then they just sit on the top and every time I pour a new batch they'll all be blue."

He just stared at me and even in the dark I could tell that his look was a look of amusement.

"Just watch the movie, Cullen."

He settled back into his seat leaving me to ponder what to do with the offending candy. A few minutes later Edward placed his hand on the dividing arm rest without a glance, palm up. We watched the rest of the movie in silence, with me placing the blue candies into Edward's palm and him eating them.

~oOo~

It was 5:30pm and we were finally on our way home, afternoon my ass. Yesterday's clothes were in the backseat of the Volvo having been dry-cleaned and our current wardrobe was still a touch damp. The rain had finally slowed to a mild shower allowing our commute to go smoothly.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Edward asked as he navigated the windy road.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. Had some freaky moments there, overall I would give it a four out of five stars," I answered.

"And did this particular movie teach you anything useful?"

I looked over at him wanting to judge if he was mocking me or not. He was facing the front and I couldn't tell much from his profile, only what was illuminated in the passing headlights.

"Actually, it did. It taught me to never take the room in the basement. I mean, what was that kid thinking?" Edward laughed as I continued my outburst. "Who in their right mind would pick to sleep in the creepy basement? That's just asking to be killed."

"This is true."

We settled back into silence and as I stared out into the darkness, my mind began to run through everything that was coming up with the wedding. Alice still wanted to go to Seattle for a weekend, to check up on the hotel. We also had final fittings and the bachelorette party. Ugh, that one was on me. I was still trying to come up with something fun. Angela suggested a joint party because that's what she and Ben had, but I couldn't really imagine planning something with Edward. I pushed that to the back of my mind, into the box marked 'To be dealt with later'. What else was there? I knew I was missing something.

The speech.

Yes, the dreaded maid of honor speech. I had warned Alice that public speaking and I just don't mix, but this was the one thing - only one of many - that she insisted on. I had a little over two months to come up with something that wasn't going to embarrass me in front of her high society family. I was finally going to meet the illusive Grandfather Cullen.

"What's your Grandfather like?" I asked.

The car jerked slightly before Edward answered, "Why?"

I was surprised by the harshness of his voice, "Umm, well, I was just thinking about the guest list for the wedding and I remembered that he was going to be there."

"Why do you want to know about him?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "Well, no one in your family really talks about him. I mean, Carlisle mentions him every so often, but that's about it. I know that he lives in Chicago, so I figured you would know him best."

I could feel the hole that I was digging myself into, but I couldn't stop it. As soon as the word Chicago left my lips I wanted to take it back. Stupid Bella. Why would you bring that up?

"He's a very respectable business man," Edward replied tensely.

"Oh," was all I could say.

Edward downshifted the car and let out a sigh, "I don't actually know him that well. I've only seen him a handful of times throughout my life, a couple when I was in…Chicago." He paused taking a deep breath. "The last time I saw him was my graduation from Northwestern. He shook my hand, gave me a check, and left. That's how it always is. He shows up for big events, hands over a check, and then he's off."

The rain began to pick up and Edward slowed the car turning up the speed of the wipers.

"I meant it though, he's very respected in the business world." I was surprised when Edward continued to speak. "Everyone who's anyone knows who Anthony Cullen is. Carlisle would always tell us that if we worked hard in school we could have what Anthony had, a family and a successful career. I mean, look at my father. He was who I strived to be like when I was younger, they both were. They were the reasons I busted my ass in school. And now look at me."

He trailed off leaving me stunned by that admission. I had never heard Edward talk about his past or his family at all. I knew from Alice that Edward was smart, like really smart. I guess you have to be to graduate high school two years early. I wanted to know what had happened in between to cause him change so much. I thought about asking, but decided against it. I didn't want to meddle, well I did, but I wasn't going to. I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Edward continued to stare straight ahead into the darkness. His movements seemed mechanical, like he was driving by autopilot. I couldn't explain it but I wanted to cheer him up, I just didn't know how. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm afraid of clowns!"

"What?" Edward asked sounding confused.

"I'm afraid of clowns," I repeated. "Any kind. They creep me out. I just can't deal with them."

He let out a strangled laugh, "And why the fuck are you afraid of clowns?"

"Well first off, have you ever actually seen one? They're creepy! With their stupid painted faces and their stupid clowny outfits and why are they always happy? Life isn't that funny. Stop smiling at me!"

I smiled as Edward's laughter filled the car. Mission accomplished.

"You really are a freak, you know that?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

The conversation flowed easily from there as we chatted about other random things we were afraid of. I mentioned my fear of the three S's: spiders, snakes, and sharks. Edward talked about his fear of dinosaurs when he was younger after watching Jurassic Park and how Emmett would pretend to be a Velociraptor and chase him around the house. It was all too soon when Edward pulled up into my driveway.

He turned the car off and the yard was plunged into darkness.

"So…," he said.

"So…," I repeated.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. I just have my clothes."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok," I replied.

We sat for a few minutes in the car before I reached into the back seat and grabbed my bag of clothes.

"So, bye," I said rather awkwardly.

I reached for the handle when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and found Edward leaning across the console, his face once again inches from mine.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered as he leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against my cheek.

He stayed pressed against my cheek and I felt his breathing pick up. His hand tightened on my arm and I wondered if he could feel how much I was trembling. With a jagged breath he pulled away and I couldn't stop the heat that rushed to my face. Thank God it was dark.

"I...um...you…bye," I fumbled with the door, before finally succeeding in getting it open.

I stumbled out of the car almost slipping on the wet grass. As I went to shut the door, Edward's hand shot out.

"And I haven't forgotten about our date," he smirked.

All embarrassment left me as I slammed the car door. I swear I heard him laughing as he drove off.

**~oOo~**

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who submitted a song for karaoke night. I think I may have them pinned down, but if anymore come across your mind feel free to PM me or drop a review! Just a quick note, a lot of you actually believed that Emmett spilled the beans on his brother about his past discretions. Remember, Bella Googled Edward, this was how she found out about the charity event among other things. She just used Emmett as a scapegoat so that she wouldn't get caught. Evil Bella.


	17. Oy with the Poodles Already

I do not own…thanks to my lovely beta, phoenixhunter47.

**~oOo~**

**Oy with the Poodles Already**

**EPOV**

"Edward?" I heard Esme call as I headed for the stairs.

I changed direction and walked into the kitchen. Esme was standing by the stove. The aroma of bacon hit me, making my mouth water. I realized that I hadn't eaten anything in about ten hours and even that was only a Pop Tart from the hospital vending machine. Before I knew it I was by the stove, reaching my hand out to grab a slice of bacon that was cooling on a plate.

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed slapping my hand.

I juggled the hot strip in my hands, "I'm hungry."

"Then you can wait like everyone else," she scolded, waving the spatula in my face, a smile wide on her own.

"Fine," I grumbled.

I sat down at the table and devoured the strip of bacon. My stomach immediately clenched, wanting more, but I would wait. I leaned back in the chair and watched as Esme finished up with the bacon and moved onto the eggs.

"So, who's the breakfast for?" I asked sifting through the newspaper.

"Well, for me and your father, but I would be lying if I said I didn't hope that both my boys would be here."

I looked up expecting Esme to be looking at me, but was met with her back. I stayed quiet because I didn't know how to respond.

"Mhmm…what smells so good?" I heard Carlisle moments before he walked in. "Edward?"

"Carlisle."

I didn't look up; instead I focused on the paper in front of me. Newton's was having a sale on camping equipment. Fascinating.

Carlisle walked past me without another word and slipped his arms around Esme. She leaned back against him as he placed a kiss on her cheek. I could tell he was whispering something in her ear, something that made her smile. The act was so intimate that I began to feel uncomfortable. I folded up the paper and stood to leave.

"Edward, where are you going?" Esme asked. "Don't you want breakfast?"

I did, but was I ready to have a sit down meal with my parents?

"I don't want to intrude. I'll just grab something later. I think I'm just going to crash."

Esme pushed away from Carlisle and took a step towards me. "Please, stay. We want you to. Right, Carlisle?"

She looked up at my father, pleading him with her eyes. He turned toward me and I knew all was lost. He couldn't refuse her and I was fucking hungry.

"Edward, would you please join your mother and me for breakfast?" he asked, face set in a hard line.

"Whatever," I mumbled looking down at my feet.

"Good. Now both of you sit," Esme clapped her hands together and pushed Carlisle towards the table.

We both took our seats, Carlisle sitting across from me. I focused back on the paper as my father fiddled with the edges of his sleeves. Without looking up, I slid him the finance section. The rustling of paper mingled with the sounds of cooking, filling the giant kitchen. Esme placed coffee in front of the two of us, pausing only to give us both a smile and then she was back at the stove.

I was reading the hockey stats when a plate was set before me. I folded the paper and looked down. Bacon, eggs, and country potatoes…an Esme classic. She sat between us and gently placed a napkin in her lap.

"Well, eat up," she smiled.

The next few minutes were filled with the clinkingof silverware as we ate. I closed my eyes as I savored the taste of the potatoes. It had been years since I'd had them and I remembered it as it were yesterday.

"Do you have any plans today, Edward?" Esme asked.

I swallowed slowly before answering, "Um, not really. I was planning to crash for most of it. Maybe head to the store later." Esme gave me a curious look. "The Thriftway. I've been craving chicken parmesan. I was thinking of making it tonight." I looked down at my plate and added in a low voice, "So, if you're home…"

"Oh, Edward, your father and I are having dinner with Dr. Laurentand his wife." She turned towards my father. "Maybe we could reschedule?"

Carlisle looked stunned, but recovered quickly. He opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. You guys go, have fun. I'm probably not gonna do it anyway, too tired and shit."

"Oh," Esme said, looking crestfallen. "Okay."

I caught my father's gaze before he turned back to his plate, but I couldn't decipher the look. Disappointment? What the hell was he disappointed with now? I had done nothing wrong. With the exception of missing work a couple days ago because of the storm, I had done everything that he asked. I shoved my fork into the eggs. What the fuck did it matter anyway? I wasn't trying to prove anything to him, I didn't need his approval. I grabbed the ketchup off the table and poured it over my eggs. I chuckled silently to myself as I remembered Bella's look of disgust when we had breakfast.

"…Bella."

My ears perked up at the mention of her name.

"I'll call and get her schedule," Esme responded to whatever my father had just said.

My eyes shifted from my mother over to Carlisle, who was staring back at me intently. I held his gaze, searching for his question. He wiped his mouth with the napkin and sighed.

"Edward, you've been spending a lot of time with Bella lately." I couldn't tell if that was meant to be a question or a statement of fact.

"Not by choice," I snorted. "And? What? Are you going to warn me to stay away from her?"

His eyes tightened at the edges and I snapped.

"You're fucking kidding me!"

"Edward…," Esme began.

I threw down my fork, "What? Who the fuck is this girl that has everyone in this family wanting to protect her?"

"She's been more a part of this family these last few years than some people," Carlisle responded in a stern tone, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I froze as the weight of that statement sunk in. Carlisle looked up at me and he looked tired, but he didn't look apologetic. I pushed myself away from the table.

"Thank you, Esme. The breakfast was delicious." I stared at my father feeling my face harden. "I will see you at the hospital, Dr. Cullen."

I turned on my heels and stalked out of the kitchen. I barely remembered walking up the stairs but I suddenly found myself in my room. I peeled off my scrubs and tossedthem somewhere towards the hamper. I had planned on showering but felt too exhausted. So instead I plopped down on my bed clad only on my boxers and passed the fuck out.

~oOo~

It was hours later when I pulled into the parking lot of the Thriftway. The Cullen house had been completely empty when I had woken which suited me just fine. I wasn't in the mood to go another round with my father at the moment. I didn't sleep well, my dreams were a jumbled mess of my family telling me I wasn't worth it and then replacing me with Bella. Shit, between dreams of my dick turning into a Hot Pocket and then me being replaced, Bella was really screwing up my sleep schedule and not in a good way.

I walked into the store and grabbed a cart, since they were out of the hand baskets. I had no idea what we had at home so I just set out to get everything I needed. I had my own recipe that I had perfected over the years and I prayed that this little town would have everything. First thing I stopped at the tiny deli counter and ordered some fresh mozzarella and a block of parmesan, shocked that they had some here. I wouldn't have to deal with that crappy Kraft kind.

I made my way down aisle after aisle, since I had no idea where anything was, having only been in here a few times since being back. Luckily I was able to find many of the ingredients without much trouble. I was currently looking at the shelf that held the olive oil and I couldn't help but smile as I remembered that night and the EVOO exchange. With a chuckle I threw in the biggest bottle of EVOO I could find and was about to continue down the aisle when I saw _him._

The guy who came in the bookstore the first day I met Bella.

The guy who had his arms around her in all the pictures on her mantle.

The Manboy.

I can't explain what came over me, but the next thing I knew I was following him around the store. I felt this burning need to know what he was up to, why he was here, and just who the fuck he was to Bella. I was hunched down over the handle of the cart, my eyes narrowed into slits as we walked from one aisle to the next, me keeping a safe distance of course. Or so I thought.

I turned a corner a little too sharply and almost ran into him. Luckily, I was able to stop the cart in time, even if the wheels did make that heinous screeching sound. He turned to face me, startled by the sudden noise. I smiled, trying my best to look inconspicuous but was pretty sure I came across as maniacal instead.

Picking up a loaf of bread, he gave a quick nod and a "Sup" before walking away. This time I made sure that I kept a safe distance. He paused in front of the frozen food section so I hung back pretending to look at the frozen veggies next to me. Fuck, I could almost hear the 'Mission: Impossible' theme playing in my head as I follow my target. _Target? _I caught sight of my reflection in the glass, I looked like a fucking psycho. What the hell kind of person stalks someone down the aisles of a market? A deranged fuck, that's who.

_This is ridiculous, Cullen. Suck it up._

I straightened myself up and began to turn my cart around when a group of men came around the corner and stopped in front of the Manboy.

"Jake, long time no see, buddy." I noticed Jake tense up as the blond one greeted him.

I knew these guys. We had all gone to high school together. Upon further scrutiny I recognized one as Bella's date on Valentine's Day, Officer Eric Yorkie. I looked over the others and was quickly able to point out Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley.

"I'm not your buddy, Newton," Jake growled, pushing Mike's arm away.

"Aww, that's not very nice," Mike responded playfully, laughing with his two sidekicks. Jake opened the freezer and reached in, ignoring the group. "So Jake, how's Bella doing? I've been meaning to give her a call."

I've never seen someone move as quick as Jake did in that moment. At the mention of Bella's name, he dropped the frozen dinner he was holding and had Newton pressed up against the glass, his hand around Mike's throat. Mike's eyes were wide as he struggled to get free. His two friends just stood there, their mouths hanging open.

"You fucking stay away from her!" Jake shoved a little harder to emphasize his point.

I was about to intervene when Tyler suddenly straightened up, "Shit, cool it. It's the Chief."

Jake seemed to snap back to reality and he reluctantly let go of Mike, who slid down the glass.

Chief Swan came around the corner. He froze, taking in the sight before him. I watched as his eyes roamed from his junior deputy, standing with a shocked look on his face, to Mike gasping for air while rubbing his neck.

"Is there a problem here, boys?"

Everyone exchanged panicked looks, no one wanting to talk. Mike pushed himself up with the help of Tyler.

"Just a misunderstanding, Sir," he rasped, his two companions nodding.

Chief Swan looked doubtful but he let Tyler lead Mike away with Eric trailing behind, looking like he wanted to hide in a hole. What the hell had that been about? Without thinking, I found myself inching towards the two men, wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Jake?"

"It's nothing, Charlie. Just some stupid shit," Jake responded sheepishly.

Charlie seemed to think about it and then let it slide. Interesting. He gave Jake a nod, "So what brings you out here?"

Jake bent down and picked up the discarded box, "I just came from seeing Bella." My head shot up. "I was on my way home, thought I'd pick up something to eat."

They chatted for a few minutes, something about a fishing trip before parting ways. Of course Chief Swan chose to walk towards me, his eyes widening in surprise as he stopped in front of me. I shifted uneasily on my feet, not knowing what to say to him. Would he know that I had recently spent the night in a hotel room with his daughter? Fuck, would he believe that nothing happened? _But nothing _did_ happen._

"Mr. Cullen, been keeping out of trouble?"

I kept my eyes focused downward, admiring the scuffs on his boots. I didn't really know how to answer, so I remained quiet.

"Listen, son, your father explained to me that my Bells was with you the night of that major storm." I stayed perfectly still, suddenly very interested in the vegetable medley stored behind the glass. "He also said that the two of you stayed in Port Angeles at some hotel. Now I'm not stupid, and I know my daughter..." he paused, rubbing down the sides of his moustache. "Just know that I'll be watching you."

I met his gaze on that last remark. His eyes were so much like Bella's, brown and expressive, but there was no warmth to be found there only a warning. I felt myself straighten up. He didn't even fucking know me and he was judging me, appraising me, as if I wasn't good enough. Wasn't good enough…I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach at that thought. I didn't fucking like it, so I shoved it aside as I faced down the man before me.

"Well, thank you, I'm shaking on the inside." I pushed my cart by him, my arm bumping into his with a little more force than necessary. "However, I do have to say that spending the night with her in that hotel room really opened my mind up to what a…uh, _lovely_ woman she really is."

He took a step towards me, hand dangerously close to his holster. He seemed to remember where he was and stopped mid-stride.

"Have a good night, Officer," I smirked while tipping my imaginary hat. I walked away leaving him fuming in the aisle.

I half expected him to follow me and I can't deny that I was relieved when he didn't. I was pretty certain I had done nothing to warrant an arrest, but insinuating sexual activity with his daughter probably wasn't the best way to go. Shaking my head, I continued with my shopping, making sure to check each aisle carefully before heading down it.

By the time I pulled out of the parking lot, a light drizzle had begun to fall. I made my way down the now familiar street in no hurry to get home. Why would I be? Nothing waited for me there but emptiness. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket. I could call Jasper, see if he and Alice were home. I had enough chicken to feed a family of six, three if Emmett were here. I pulled the car to the side of the road and was about to dial when I realized where I was.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I mumbled to myself as I looked up at the house in front of me.

The house was mostly dark, the only light coming from the kitchen. I could just barely make out her silhouette as she moved around, a dark shadow outlined in a faint glow, almost angelic.

I smacked my head on the steering wheel. _Angelic? What. The. Fuck? _

I needed to go. To turn on the car and head home. _But home to what_, I thought again as I looked back at Bella. Besides, I had enough food and she was what, going to eat something microwavable again? Fuck that. I was out of the car and at her door, bags in hand, before I could convince myself otherwise.

I knocked, heard a thump from somewhere deep within the house, and then Bella shouted, "Hold on!"

The rain had turned from light drizzle to monster drops and I leaned closer to the door, huddling in the small space as I heard the sounds of locks clicking.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

Bella stood in the doorway, flushed and slightly out of breath. Wisps of hair hung in face having fallen free of the loose bun she wore. I tightened my grasp on the handles of the bag, restraining myself from touching her.

I held up the bags, "I figured if I let you continue to feed yourself you'll either be dead or 300 pounds by the time you're thirty. That and I was in the neighborhood."

She leaned on the door, tilting her head to one side. "You were in the neighborhood?"

"Yes, now are you going to let me in?"

Bella straightened up, "Why should I?"

"Because it's fucking pouring out here."

"And?"

"And? Bella, seriously?" She gave me a countering look and I sighed, holding up the bags again. "And I brought dinner."

She seemed to think about it for a moment, and part of me honestly thought she would turn me away. Then she let out a breath and opened the door wider, gesturing with her hand for me to come in. I waited in the hallway while Bella shut the door. She turned to me and we awkwardly exchanged the bags from my hands to hers so that I could remove my coat. She made her way into the kitchen while I hung my coat on the hooks by the door. When I entered the kitchen, Bella had already begun removing the food from the bags. She looked up when she heard me enter. She looked up when she heard me enter in her hand was the bottle of olive oil.

"Nice," she smirked.

"I needed it for the meal," I clarified, walking over and taking the bottle from her and placing it next to some frozen dinner. I picked it up and turned to her, "This is what you were going to eat? This is crap."

Her eyes narrowed as she snatched the box from me, "I'll have you know that these pizzas are delicious. Garlic cheese...yum." I quirked my eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, tossing the box back in the freezer.

"And the bowl?" I questioned, holding up a random bowl that was on the counter.

"Oh, I was going to make popcorn while I waited for the pizzas."

I didn't even know how to answer that so I began sorting my items into the order that I would need them. Bella, seemingly not knowing what to do, jumped up and sat on the counter next to me. She watched with curious eyes as I rolled up the sleeves of my button down shirt and washed my hands in the sink.

"Do you have a meat mallet?"

"A what?"

"A meat mallet? You know, to pound the chicken."

Bella bit the corner of her mouth in an attempt not to smile, "Pound the chicken? I don't know, Edward, it looks pretty dead to me."

"Bella."

"Edward."

We stared at each other for a heartbeat before Bella lowered her gaze.

"Do you mean a meat tenderizer?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's the same thing. Do you have one?"

"Who, me? Oh, no. I just never heard it called a mallet before," she answered.

Great. I looked around the small kitchen, randomly opening and closing cabinets, wondering what other items I wouldn't find here. Nope, no cutting board, but if I needed a Disney cup to hold my beverage, I had about eight different movie scenes to choose from. There was no way I was going to find anything here.

"Cutting board?"

"Cabinet to your left, bottom shelf."

And look - there it was.

"Measuring cups?"

"Third drawer from the sink."

This was how the conversation played out for the next ten minutes until I was sure that I had everything, pans included, that I needed. I filled one pot full of water and set it on the stove to bring it to a boil. Next, I combined the oil, garlic, and bay leaves in a sauce pan. I went to grab for the onions when Bella's hand shot out and covered mine. I looked up in surprise as she shook her head at me. I relented and pushed the onions to the side. A satisfied grin crossed her face as she leaned back against the cabinet. With the onions out, I added the olives, basil and tomatoes, then let the sauce warm.

I wiped my hands on a towel before turning my attention to the chicken. I laid out four of the breasts on the cutting board. I needed the chicken to be a certain size to get the perfect flavor and with Bella not having a _tenderizer_ as she called it, I would just have to use my hands.

"Do you have any form of plastic wrap?"

She seemed confused by the question, but pointed to the drawer underneath her. Of course. I wiped my hands down again before walking over, coming to a stop directly in front of her. She drew her lower lip in between her teeth as she slid her legs to one side revealing the drawer to me. I placed one hand on her leg, helping her hold position so the drawer wouldn't hit her. Very carefully I opened the drawer and pulled the box out using that same hand to shut it, then slowly let Bella's legs slide back to the front.

I let my hand fall to my side and I once again felt the void at the loss of contact, which is ridiculous because I was fucking touching her pants, there was no skin contact. Bella's cheeks were slightly pink and she quickly turned her head to the side trying to hide behind the hair that was fortunately pulled back. My hand rose and began moving towards her face, wanting to see her fully when something popped on the stove.

I jumped back and hurried to the stove, lowering the heat so that it was set to more of a simmer. That was close. Taking a deep breath, I turned my attention back to the chicken. Placing a strip of plastic over the tops, I began kneading them with my palms.

Bella cleared her throat before asking, "So, what are you making anyway?"

Her tone was casual, but I could hear the undercurrent of something, almost like she was trying too hard to come off as calm. Well shit, at least I wasn't the only one.

"Chicken Parmesan."

"Wow, look at you, all Tyler Florence and everything."

"Who?" I asked, turning slightly to look at her. Big mistake. She had folded one leg under her while the other was swinging back and forth. Her cheeks were still lightly flushed from before and she just looked...beautiful.

Fuck.

"Tyler Florence. He's this super hot chef on the Food Network. Really good cook," Bella added that last part with a faraway smile, bobbing her head absentmindedly.

I tried to hold back my smirk, but I felt it coming out, "You do realize that you just complimented me, twice, in that last statement."

"No, I didn't."

I poured flour onto a platter, seasoning it with salt and pepper, "You just compared me to this Tyler Florence guy, who you said was a, and I quote, 'super hot chef guy' and 'really good cook'. Now while I agree with you on both counts, you really have no basis for one of your claims." I began dredging both sides of the chicken through the flour. "You have never tasted my cooking. So it seems a little presumptuous just to assume that I'm good based on my looks alone."

I didn't look up to see her reaction as I mixed some eggs with water into a bowl, but I could sense her shifting around. Her hand came into my vision and grabbed the offending onion. She began to toss it from hand to hand, her focus on the task unwavering.

"So then, how does a guy, who obviously knows his way around a kitchen, not know what EVOO is?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the onion.

I picked up the floured chicken and dipped them in the egg mixture, "I knew what Extra Virgin Olive Oil was, but that abbreviation, that's just ridiculous. Who the hell calls it that?"

"Rachael Ray."

"Who?"

"Never mind." She put the onion down and hopped off the counter. "So, what can I do to help?"

I glanced warily at her. I never let anyone help with my cooking. It was mine, something that I did to calm me and besides other people have a tendency to fuck things up. But looking at Bella, standing there, staring at me expectantly, I caved. I thought about what was left to be done. What could I give her that wouldn't hurt her or the dinner? To my left I noticed that the water had begun to boil. Perfect.

"You can put the noodles in the pot."

She smiled and reached across me, grabbing the noodles. I took a deep breath - because I fucking had to breathe didn't I? - and the scent of her filled me. So much so that when she was gone, it lingered around me, hugging my senses. I shook my head, trying to clear away the haze that seemed to appear whenever I was around Bella.

"There. What else?"

Shit. What else? She seemed to sense my hesitation at her question and threw the empty container at me. I batted it away with my hand and it flew off to the side, narrowly avoiding my sauce on the stove. I gave her a pointed look and she just shrugged.

"How about a salad?" she asked, gesturing to the left over veggies on the counter.

"Um, as long as you have lettuce, that sounds good."

Over the next few minutes Bella and I worked side by side, with me finishing up the chicken and her preparing the salad. At some point, she leaned over and flipped on the portable radio that was nestled in a corner. It was some oldies station and I found myself tapping my foot along to the beat as I worked. Within fifteen minutes everything was done and I was placing the now baked chicken over the spaghetti noodles while Bella was rounding up salad dressing.

"Beer or wine?" Bella asked, leaning against the opened refrigerator door.

"Wine. It goes better with the dish."

I began to carry the plates over to the table but Bella stopped me, motioning for her to follow me into the living room. I stood there awkwardly holding the two plates while I watched her place the salad and wine on the coffee table. She looked up at me, her hands on her hips.

"Are you opposed to the floor? I can get you a pillow to sit on if you'd like," She teased.

I placed the plates on the table, removed my shoes and sat down, leaning against the couch, my legs spread out underneath the table. I stretched my arm out on the couch and patted the floor next to me, wagging my eyebrows up at Bella. She laughed and sat next to me.

"If you want to turn on the TV the remote's right next to you," she said while pouring us some wine.

I reached over and picked it up, "What do you want to watch?" I asked turning on the television.

"Mhmm…I don't care. How about CSI?"

"What time is it? Is it on?"

"It's CSI, it's always on," she answered seriously.

And she was right, a marathon even. We both were quiet while we dished ourselves some salad and settled in to eat, CSI playing in the background. I was trying to figure out if this one woman was killing people to drink their blood when Bella dropped her fork.

"Oh my God, this is delicious!" she exclaimed. "Screw being a doctor, you should open your own restaurant."

I laughed, "Thank you. And you doubted me."

She pushed me lightly, "No, I'm serious. This is really good, Edward."

She smiled at me, a genuine smile, and I felt my heart…soar? Shit, that sounded cheesy. But as cheesy as it sounded, I couldn't deny it was true. It felt good to be complimented on something that wasn't based around my looks or money, something that I had made, something that I had worked on.

"Thank you, Bella," I said seriously, and I meant it. She bit the corner of her lip and looked down, cheeks flushing slightly. Beautiful. I cleared my throat. "So, this woman, is she really eating people?" I asked, gesturing to the screen.

Bella sat up straight, "Oh yeah, she's killing the hikers, taking their organs and grinding them into these protein shakes that she drinks every morning."

"Hmm…interesting?"

She laughed as we went back to our meals and that was how we remained for the rest of the evening. We watched episode after episode, each trying to beat the other by solving the case first. Bella won most of the time, but I believe that was because she had seen a majority of the ones shown, a fact she denied vehemently. After awhile, I was pretty sure I could tell when it was an episode she hadn't seen. She would bit her lower lip, head tilted to the side, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Those were the ones where I had a shot at winning. I was so content with the flowing competition we were involved in, that I almost didn't notice that her left foot was laying atop my right one. Almost.

~oOo~

Two nights later found me back at Bella's house. Only this time I was lying on the couch with Bella sitting on the floor in front of me. Our empty dinner plates, forgotten on the table. 'Pirates of the Caribbean' was on and I was laughing almost to the point of tears at Bella's impersonation of a pirate.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner," Bella quoted alongside Captain Barbossa.

"You would make a horrible pirate," I laughed, placing my hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head towards me, her eyes wide with shock, "What? I would make a lovely pirate. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you would, baby." I patted her shoulder in response, nodding in agreement.

She scrambled to her knees, her whole body facing me. My hand dropped from her shoulder, brushing against the floor. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I would make a lovely pirate," she repeated, drawing out each word. "Say it."

I lifted my head off the pillow, resting it on my elbow. "I already agreed with you, what more do you want?"

"I want you to say it."

I squinted my eyes, pretending to think about it. Without warning her hands were on my chest, pushing me back.

"Say it!"

"But if I say it now, won't you always wonder if it was because you forced me?" I asked, unable to hold back the laughter as my head hit the pillow.

She rose up, leaning over me, her hands slid down to my sides and I flinched unintentionally. Fuck. Her grin widened. I shook my head at her in warning but that did nothing to thwart her. I felt her squeeze and my body convulsed, my back lifting off the couch. Bella seized the opportunity and attacked, tickling me with no mercy. Tears were sliding down my face as I tried to wriggle out of her grip.

"Say it!"

"Bella…fuck…ju…stop!" I gasped.

"Not until you say it!" she shouted, her chest pressed into mine as she continued her attack.

"Fine! Fine!" I held my hands up in surrender.

Her movements stopped, her hands stilling at my sides. She watched me, waiting expectantly. Some strands of hair had fallen from her ponytail, lightly brushing my face.

"Well?"

I reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, my hand lingering on her cheek. My eyes found hers and I couldn't look away.

"You would make a lovely pirate," I whispered as I trailed a finger down her jaw before sliding my hand around her neck.

I felt her hand slide up my chest, coming to a stop on the side of my neck.

"Edward," she breathed as I began pulling her towards me.

I couldn't tell if she was protesting or not, truthfully I couldn't tell much of anything as Bella moved closer, filling my every sense. My other hand trailed down her arm, reveling in the smoothness of her skin. She shivered under my touch and my cock twitched at the response. My hand found its way to her waist, sliding under her shirt until I grazed her skin. She jumped slightly and I felt myself smirk.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's ticklish," I whispered, my voice sounding deep, even to my ears.

She paused, her eyes boring into me, lids heavy as her lips hovered above mine. So close, so fucking close. I grasped her neck tighter, ready to close the gap, but she wouldn't move. Something passed behind her eyes and her forehead creased in confusion.

She pulled back suddenly, leaning her elbows on my chest, "Are you trying to seduce me, Cullen?"

My hand dropped from her neck, "What? Oh hell, no. If I recall, you were the one who climbed your bony ass on top of me."

"I did NOT climb on top of you!" She poked her finger into my chest, "And my ass in not bony!"

I lifted my head up slightly, letting the hand that was still on her hip slide over her ass and I gave it a squeeze, pulling her closer to me. Fucking perfect.

"Bony."

She opened her mouth to respond when a shrill ringing echoed throughout the house. She stared at me for a heartbeat, eyes darting to my mouth and back before she pushed off my chest and stood. She leaned down and smacked the top of my head before walking away.

"Hello?" she answered as she walked out into the hallway.

I let my head fall back against the arm of the couch, willing my body to calm down. I could still smell her all around me and feel her body pressed against mine. This wasn't helping. I brought my hands up, rubbing them over my face. I think that was enough beer for tonight. I heard footsteps approaching and felt a weight settle against the couch. I let my hands fall onto my chest as I stared at the back of Bella's head.

"That was Alice. She wanted to remind me about tomorrow," Bella finally said, turning her head towards me.

"Huh?" I asked, stupidly. "Oh, the hotel."

She nodded, "I can't wait to sample all that food."

"Oh Bella, don't lie, you know you just can't wait to get me alone in a hotel room again."

I watched as her eyes narrowed, "Yeah, get you alone so I can murder your horny ass."

I laughed as she whipped her head around, going back to staring at the TV. Alice had picked this weekend to drive down to Seattle to meet with the hotel where her wedding would be held to finalize food options. This of course meant that Jasper, Bella, and I all had to go as well. I had talked to Jasper last night. Alice wanted us all to drive together and I had agreed knowing that I would never hear the end of it if I didn't.

I suddenly remembered something I had been wanting to ask, "Why a huppah?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Why are you building a huppah?"

"I told you, because Luke built Lorelei one for her wedding." She turned towards me and I gave her a pointed look. "When Alice and I first met, I was working at the bookstore. She came in, God, I don't even remember what for, but I was trying to move a stack of books to the back room and I dropped them. They went everywhere." I laughed along with her at the memory. "So anyway, right after I dropped it, I shouted, "Oy with the poodles already!"

I gave her a confused look.

"It's a quote from the TV show Gilmore Girls. Alice just took in the situation and said, 'We can fix this right up. Copperboom!' Copperboom being-"

"Another quote from Gilmore Girls," I guessed.

She smiled, "Yeah. It was one of the first things we bonded over, our love for everything Gilmore. We used to have these days where we'd do nothing but order in food, sit in our pj's, and marathon the show – our Gilmore Days."

I nodded, letting her know that I was still paying attention. "Well, there's one episode where Luke, the owner of the diner, makes Lorelei, who he was secretly in love with, a huppah for her engagement to Max. Alice decided that day that when she got married, she wanted someone to make her a huppah. So, I'm making her a huppah. I don't know, Alice has always been there for me and I just wanted to do something special for her, to let her know how much I love her." She took a breath, "You probably think that's stupid, huh?"

"Bella, of course not." I said, shifting myself so that I was turned towards her. "I think that's a perfect gift. Alice will love it, trust me."

Bella sighed, "I hope so because, I mean, I've shed blood over this thing." She held up her arm and I laughed.

"I'm glad she has you," I said after the laughter died down. Bella looked at me, her expression questioning. "Alice never really had that many friends growing up, she was like me in that sense I guess." Bella smiled sadly, but let me continue. "I knew that it bothered her, but girls just never got her, you know? They were jealous and they were mean - petty. Emmett threatened to beat them up, often, but we always had to remind him that he couldn't hit girls."

Bella laughed and the sound warmed me. I wasn't used to talking about my family, especially about my childhood. Why would I when you could learn everything you wanted to know about the Cullens with one click. But I found that I wanted to with Bella, and I think that frightened me more.

"That sounds like Emmett."

I smiled, "Yeah, he's always trying to protect us."

Bella reached over, sliding her hand over mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. As she was pulling away, I wrapped my fingers around hers, relishing in the comfort it provided. Reluctantly I let go and she turned her head back to face the screen.

We resumed watching the movie in a peaceful silence. After awhile, I felt my lids grow heavy and I was fighting to stay awake, but at the same time, I didn't want to move. I felt something soft fall across my body and I snuggled into it. I was unbelievably comfortable and so warm. Smooth silk brushed across my forehead and I sighed, content. Far away, I heard a soft voice whisper, "Sweet dreams, Edward" before the darkness overtook me.

~oOo~

I awoke the next morning to an annoying beeping sound. I rolled over to hit my alarm and immediately found myself on the floor.

"Ow," I groaned as I rubbed my ass.

I looked around and the memory of last night came back to me. Bella. I was at Bella's. I pushed myself to my feet as I heard light footsteps above me. The alarm I heard must have been hers. A door shut and the sound of water came from upstairs.

The shower.

Bella in the shower.

Fuck, I needed to get out of here. I glanced at my watch. Shit, Jasper would be by to pick me up in less than an hour. I quickly folded up the blanket that had been over me and set it in the hall closet. I found a notepad by the phone and I jotted down a quick note to let her know that I went home and I stuck it to the coffee maker, knowing that she would find it there.

I made it back to my parent's house in record time, jumping into the shower as soon as I ran through the door. The thought of Bella in the shower once again assaulted me and I couldn't stop myself as my hand found my cock, pumping furiously as I leaned my forehead against the tile. Release came quick and I was dressed and ready to go by the time Jasper pulled up.

Alice was her usual perky self as she handed me a coffee cup. She talked nonstop all the way to Bella's and as we pulled up to the familiar house that I had left less than an hour ago, I felt antsy, like a teenager going on his first date. Even though – fuck if I know what that felt like - I didn't have one date when I was a teenager.

I glanced up at the door wondering how everything would play out today. This past week, I felt like something had shifted between us and it killed me not knowing if she felt the same way. _Fuck Cullen, you really need to get laid. You're turning into a girl with all this talk about feelings and shit._

And last night, the whole 'almost' kiss. What the hell was with that? I blame the alcohol, I was on my third - no fourth beer by then. My inhibitions were clouded, isn't that what they always say happens? I mean, why would I want to kiss her? She fucking drove me nuts. Didn't she?

I took a deep breath, chasing all my anxiety away. There was no need to be anxious. I was Edward Cullen, girls fucking loved me and she was just a girl...just a girl. A girl who apparently needed all of us to get out of the car and get her.

I took a deep breath, chasing all my anxiety away. There was no need to be anxious. She was just a girl…just a girl. A girl who apparently needed all of us to get out of the car and get her.

I stood behind Alice as she rang the doorbell, Jasper next to her holding an extra cup of coffee. The door opened and Bella stepped out. I kept my gaze focused on the tree in her front yard as I heard her greet Jasper and Alice.

"Cullen," I heard her say.

"Swan," I replied, not knowing why she sounded hostile.

"Coffee, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I could kiss you right now. I was running late and I didn't have time to make coffee."

Fuck.

She didn't get my note.

She didn't get my note. I smiled. She was upset because she thought I just left her. I felt all my anxiety slip away as that familiar self assurance roared back up. I looked up then, grinning like a fool. Her expression hardened as she saw me. Jasper and Alice began walking back to the car and as Bella passed me to follow, I grabbed her arm.

"I left you a note." She huffed and tried to pull her arm from my grasp. "I left it next to the coffee maker thinking there was no way you would miss it there."

She stopped struggling, seeming to process my words. "Whatever," she said, trying to look nonchalant.

I leaned in, "You missed me."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, God, not again."

I let her arm go, chuckling behind as I followed her to the car. Alice and Jasper were leaning against the hood going through a binder. I'm guessing they were making sure they had everything they needed before we started. Bella was leaning against the back door, sipping her coffee. I walked up next to her and she made no acknowledgement of my presence.

"Okay, I think we're all set," Alice squealed, clapping her hands together before jumping in the passenger seat.

Jasper glanced at both Bella and I, "You two going to be okay in the backseat?" It didn't go unnoticed that he directed his question to Bella.

She gave a quick nod and Jasper walked towards the driver's side. I pushed off the car still chuckling to myself.

"What?" Bella asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's just…I think I had a dream about this once," I replied as I began walking to the other side.

Bella turned, following me with her gaze, "What are you talking about?"

I looked over my shoulder, "You, me, the back seat. Of course, my family wasn't with us."

She pulled open her door, "You wish. This back seat endeavor is strictly business."

I reached my side of the car and placed my palm against the door frame. I met her brown eyes with a smirk, "All my backseat transactions are."

Her mouth fell open as I slid in the car, chuckling as I shut the door. I was being an ass and I knew it, but I don't think that I knew how not to be an ass, and besides I relished in the reactions I could get out of her. Bella sat down a few seconds later; her cheeks flushed that beautiful shade of pink. As she put on her seat belt, she cast a glance over at me before turning to look out the window. I was smiling like a fool into my cup as Jasper pulled away from the driveway because just before Bella turned away, I caught sight of an amused grin on her face.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: **I have to thank all of you, I recently surpassed 1K reviews and I am…there are no words…I think I squealed a little there.

Next chapter…karaoke!

Please come by the Twilighted thread or feel free to add me on Twitter!


	18. Things I'll Never Say

**A/N:** Oh my God, the chapter is done and up! Whoo-hoo! I am so sorry for the delay. I have literally been working every day of the week since I got this second job, but at least I am out of school now. Thanks to my beautiful beta, phoenixhunter47, who called me out on shit that didn't work.

Oh, and I do not own.

**x-x-x**

**Things I'll Never Say**

**EPOV**

I was standing on the deck of the ferry, enjoying the quiet as the cold wind whipped around my face. The car ride so far hadn't been as bad as I had thought it would be. For the most part, Alice and Jasper talked about the wedding while Bella and I stared out of our respective windows. Once we parked on the ferry, I left the small confines of the car and walked to the top.

"Coffee?" Jasper asked, walking up next to me.

I raised my eyebrows, "More caffeine?" I asked, taking the warm cup from his hands."

"Have you met your sister?"

We both laughed into our cups, allowing the steam to warm our faces. Jasper leaned against the rail, staring out over the water. I followed suit, mimicking his position. A sense of déjà vu filled me as I remembered standing like this with Emmett. That seemed like a lifetime ago, not a few months.

"She's happy, you know," Jasper finally spoke. I didn't say anything as I watched a bird dip down and skim the water. "I don't think I've seen her this happy since I proposed. She'd never say it to you, doesn't want to put more pressure on you, but you being here – being involved – means the world to her."

He paused, taking a sip of his coffee.

"She thought you wouldn't come." My head snapped up at this. "Not this-," he waved his hand between us, "-but the wedding. I mean, you didn't come back for the birth of your niece and nephew." I opened my mouth to respond, but Jasper cut me off. "I don't want to hear your excuses. It doesn't matter. What does matter to me is the happiness of my fiancée. She's my world. I don't expect you to understand that now, but maybe someday you will and this will all make sense. I like seeing her smile, sparkle and just…it's been missing since you left." He turned to me, his eyes fierce. "Don't fuck it up."

Jasper hardly ever swore and I wondered if I looked as surprised as I felt. Alice and I were always close when we were younger; each other's best friend as corny as that sounded. Many afternoons were spent with me studying and her sprawled on my floor drawing. I knew that my moving to Chicago was hard on her, it was difficult for me in the beginning as well. But then I started hanging out with James.

Voices floated up from the staircase and a few seconds later Bella and Alice emerged. I watched Bella throw her head back in laughter at something my sister had said. Alice was throwing her arms around wildly, a huge smile plastered on her face. I turned away, facing back out towards the water.

"I won't."

Jasper gave a quick nod before turning towards his fiancée.

"Just give Connor a chance. Please, Bella?"

"Fine, Alice. If it will make you happy."

I felt her presence behind me, a warm current of electricity that hummed through my body. I closed my eyes, trying to center myself before I turned around. Bella stood in front of me, hands closed around a coffee cup. Her cheeks were tinted pink but this time, I knew it was from the cold. She caught me staring and I saw the hint of a smile behind her cup as she took a drink. Alice squeezed her way in between me and Jasper. She gave me a small smile before giving Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So first things first, we get checked in and deposit our bags. Jasper and I are meeting with the planner at two and then we can all meet up for dinner at six. That should be enough time, right? I can't imagine the meeting going on longer than a few hours." Her eyes grew wide as she continued. "But what if it does run late? We could miss our reservations. Maybe we should have scheduled the meeting earlier."

"Honey, it'll be all right," Jasper said in a soothing voice. "The restaurant is in the hotel, so we don't have to plan on travel time. And I'm pretty certain the meeting won't go for four hours. Besides, if we happen to be running late, Edward and Bella can go and secure our reservation. Right?" Jasper asked, his eyes flickering from me to Bella.

"Of course," Bella agreed. Three pairs of eyes turned towards me.

I sighed and pushed myself off of the rail, "Like I would say no." Without another thought, I reached out and wrapped my arm around my sister's shoulders. "So just calm down there sis. No need to worry that crazy little lead of yours."

I pulled her into me in a one-armed hug. She pulled away from me just enough to look up into my face. Her eyes were wide with surprise but as they met mine the surprise quickly melted and her face broke out into a glowing smile. She bounced a little in place before throwing her arms around my waist. I laughed as I squeezed her back, placing a kiss on the top of her head. I caught sight of Jasper watching us with a careful smile.

Bella walked over to Jasper and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Alice not worry? What reality are you living in?" she teased, winking at me.

I shot her a grateful smile as Alice, keeping one arm around my waist, playfully smacked Bella on the arm. Jasper relaxed as we all started laughing. People around us began filtering back down to the lower levels as the ferry inched closer to Seattle. I kept my arm around my sister as we walked back to the car. As I opened the door for Alice, I leaned down and asked, "Who's Connor?"

x-x-x

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the Sorrento Hotel. I stepped out of the car, stretching my arms over my head as the bellhop began piling our bags onto his cart. Once they were stowed safely, he nearly tripped over his feet trying to scurry after the girls, no doubt eager for his tip. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm before walking through the glass doors that led into the lobby. I found everyone gathered around the front desk, Jasper busy checking us in. Bella and Alice were having some discussion about the hotel's interiors when I joined them. Jasper turned around, smiling, holding the key cards in his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his elbow to Alice. She beamed up at him as she hooked her arm through his and they began to head towards the elevator.

I turned towards Bella and cocked my eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it," she said before walking off. I let out a little laugh and followed behind them.

The ride up to our floor was silent and my mind drifted back to the last time I was in a hotel...with Bella. I found myself slightly disappointed that we wouldn't be sharing a room this time. I risked a glance over at her. Bella was standing on the other side of the bellhop, her eyes watching the numbers light up signaling what floor we were on. My eyes traced the lines of her face - the curve of her button nose, the full pout of her lips - almost as if I was trying to commit them to memory. I was so busy staring at Bella's mouth that I didn't know she had turned to face me until her lips formed the word 'perv'. She faced back towards the front, but a small smirk played across her lips.

The elevator dinged, letting us know we had arrived on our floor. I waited until everyone else had exited before I stepped out. This put me behind Bella, and I wasn't complaining. I watched as her hips swayed back and forth, the movement becoming more sensual as we continued to walk down this never ending corridor. Was she doing this on purpose?

Alice stopped abruptly in front of a door, turning to face Bella and me. The look on her face clearly stated, 'Please don't kill me.'

"Alice?" Bella questioned, sensing the same thing.

Alice threw her hands up in front of her, "It's not my fault. It was all they had left."

"What do you mean, 'all they had left'?" Bella took a step towards my sister and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please tell me this isn't like that scene in a movie where you tell us that they only had one room left with one king-sized bed."

"Of course not, Bella. Why the hell would I put the two of you together?" Alice asked as she held out the key card – cards – there were two. Bella and I exchanged a look before taking the cards.

"Now Edward, your room is here and Bella, yours is here." She motioned to the next door in the hallway.

"We have separate rooms?" Bella asked slowly. Alice nodded as I inserted my key into the door so that the bellhop could deposit my bags in the room.

Bella's eyes shifted over to me and she turned away quickly, a faint blush on her cheeks, when she saw me looking at her. Was she remembering our night as well?

Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see the bellhop standing behind me. I was blocking his exit. I reached in my pocket and handed him a folded bill.

"Okay, we're going to get settled and head to our meeting. See you for dinner?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and walked into my room. Well, Bella was right about one thing, there was a king sized bed. I walked around the expansive room before finally deciding to unpack my suitcase. Once that was done, I sat down on the bed and stared at my surroundings. I couldn't deny that it was a nice hotel. The room was decorated in white and gold and an Italian feel to it. My eyes roamed over to the clock: 12:30pm. I had almost six hours to kill until dinner. With a sigh, I went back to observing my room. Bathroom, armoire with TV and stereo, closet, random other door, balcony – random other door?

I stood up, trying to figure out what this random door was. An extra closet? A linen closet? Curious, I made my way to the mystery door to find it was locked from my side. Still confused, I slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open. Huh? I found myself staring at what looked like an old-fashioned sitting room. The room wasn't that big, maybe half the size of the bedroom, it held only a white sofa with a dark brown table and a bar set in the back corner. I saw a door similar to the one I just walked through against the opposite wall.

Oh, Alice.

Just as I made up my mind to walk over there and knock, I heard a lock unlatch and the door opened.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Bella stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, staring at me.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do this." I held my hands up in surrender.

She walked to the sofa and sat down, "What is this?"

"That would be a sofa. You know, people put them in living spaces and sit on them, kind of like you're doing now." I sat down on the other end of the sofa.

She leaned over hit me with one of the throw pillows.

I grabbed it out of her hands and put it behind me, "Oh, you meant the room?" Bella rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile hidden. "It's an adjourning suite, which is why we each have our own key."

She shook her head, "I'm going to kill her."

"Well, you're going to have to wait about," I looked at my watch, "five hours to do that."

She let out a sigh and leaned back. I followed suit and we both sat there, staring at the ceiling in silence. Without a warning Bella shot to her feet.

"Come on."

"Come on, what?"

"Come on, we're going out." I must have looked doubtful because she grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "We're in Seattle and it's not raining outside. This – in case you didn't know – is a minor miracle. So, grab your jacket and meet me out in the hall in five minutes."

Bella dropped my arm as I stood there gaping at her.

"Go!" She shoved me towards my room, laughing.

x-x-x

"$250 for a pair of jeans! Who the fuck would spend that?" I exclaimed, immediately letting go of the jeans I was looking at.

Bella walked up next to me, "Apparently you. Aren't you wearing that exact pair?"

I looked at the brand on the rack, _shit_. I felt Bella pat me on the back as she walked past me.

"You never looked at the price when buying them, huh?" she asked glancing at the tag.

I looked down at my feet, "Umm, no, I guess not. I never really had a reason to," I admitted, running my hand through my hair. I suddenly felt self-conscious admitting my frivolous spending habits to Bella.

I couldn't explain it. Shit like this never happened to me. I had never been one to look at price tags before. Now here I was, adding up prices – including tax – to see what I could afford. I still needed to get a wedding present for my sister and Jasper, and I wanted it to be something nice. I glanced over at Bella who was browsing through the 75% off rack. Maybe she would be able to help me pick something.

I cleared my throat, "Bella?" She looked up. "I was wondering if you could help me with some ideas as to what to get Alice and Jasper for their wedding."

I braced myself for her constant teasing and was shocked when all she did was shrug her shoulders and reply, "Sure."

Turns out my sister had registered here at Macy's. We made our way up to the sixth, or was it seventh, floor to check out what was on the registry. An hour later, I was bored as hell from looking at china patterns and towel sets.

"They all look the same!" I exclaimed, falling back onto one of those display beds.

I felt the bed sink as Bella sat next to me, "No they don't. The first set had gold swirlies all over it and the second set had gold swivels…yeah, they look the same." She sighed, falling back.

I turned my head so that I was facing her, "How about I just give them a gift card and be done? That way I can't fuck up with the present."

Bella propped herself up on her elbow, "You cannot give Alice a gift card."

"I know."

"She thinks gift cards are the lowest gift ever."

"I know."

"She pretty much said that they are the lazy mans gift with no real feelings behind them."

"I know."

"So, you can't give Alice a gift card."

"I can't give Alice a gift card."

Bella lay back down, her arm resting straight against mine. My body immediately tensed at the close contact. I wanted to touch her, and I didn't want to touch her. My mind and body were at war with themselves and I didn't know what part I wanted to win. I stretched out my fingers, trying to release some tension. A shock ran through my body as my pinkie grazed one of Bella's fingers. I froze, sucking in a breath, before I felt Bella move her pinkie slowly against mine. Almost with synchronicity, Bella's finger slid underneath while mine crossed over the top and they both wrapped around each other while we laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Um…excuse me, you can't lay on the displays."

Bella and I sat up, our fingers pulling apart, to find a wide eyed employee staring down at us. I stood up and smoothed down the front of my shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Miss." I smiled and the employee giggled, looking down at her feet. "It won't happen again."

"Oh…no…it's okay. Um…did you need help finding anything?" she stammered.

Bella stood up, placing herself between me and the girl, hands on her hips. "We're fine, thank you."

The girl looked up, a frightened look on her face before scampering off.

"Scaring the help now are we?" I asked, amused by her reaction.

She wheeled around to face me ready to hit me with some sarcastic comeback I'm sure, but her foot caught in the bottom of the comforter on the display bed. My arms shot out and caught her before she fell, pulling her into me. She placed her hand against my chest and I swear my heart was trying to pound its way out to her. Her lower body rubbed up against me and I heard her gasp as she came into contact with what I could only assume was my erection. I stepped back, rubbing my hands through my hair, as I tried to calm myself down.

I looked up. Bella's eyes were wide and she was biting her lower lip. I chuckled nervously.

"So, uh….swirls or swivels, huh?"

x-x-x

Macy's was a bust for present ideas, so Bella and I left shortly after the bed debacle and decided to walk around Seattle, seeing if anything else caught my eye. I found some really nice paintings in a couple shops and Bella even agreed that Alice and Jasper would love them. I made sure to grab a business card before leaving. Eventually we found ourselves down at Pike Place Market. We got lost in the hustle and bustle of the place, stopping to sample the vast array of foods at different vendors. As we walked, I found myself telling Bella about the farmers markets in Chicago that I would frequent and about Leon, one of the local vendors there who would always give me double what I ordered no matter how much I protested. She seemed really interested in hearing about my life there and I realized that I could talk about it and not feel angry, on the contrary, I only wanted to tell her more.

We talked about books we were reading, I teased her about the book I had found on her nightstand. She in turn, blushed, and then asked me if I even knew how to read. We talked about movies we liked and ones we wanted to see. She told me about Phoenix and her mother. We talked about anything and everything that came to mind and none of it was forced or uncomfortable.

We walked from end to end, looking at every vendor that was out. I nearly died of laughter when one of fish vendors threw a whole fish at Bella, in what was obviously was part of their show. But Bella being Bella squealed when she saw a giant fish coming at her and ducked behind an elderly gentleman next to us. When she realized it was a fake and saw that I was almost in tears, she picked it up and smacked me with it, causing me to laugh harder.

The sun had begun to set and we both agreed that it was time to head back to the hotel. Before we left Bella bought some bottles of wine to take home with her and I purchased some fresh beef jerky, making sure to buy extra for Jasper and Emmett. We caught a cab back to the hotel and made our way to our rooms to change.

Twenty minutes later I stood in front of Bella's door, fidgeting with the cuffs of my blazer, trying to decide if I should knock or not. I had just raised my hand when the door swung open and I stopped breathing.

Bella stood before me in an off the shoulder navy blue dress. Her hair was down, falling in waves against her back. She wore no jewelry on her neck, leaving it looking smooth and untouched. I paused briefly at the hem as it fell just below her knees, appreciating the curve of her legs, before continuing down to the black heels on her feet.

"Edward?"

My eyes moved back up to her face. She wore little makeup, just enough to accentuate her already perfect features.

"You're beautiful," I breathed out before I could stop myself. Fucking dumbass. Did I just say that out loud?

She blushed, "You're not so bad yourself."

I straightened up and stood aside, "You ready?"

She nodded and stepped out, closing her door. We made our way downstairs keeping an eye out for my sister or Jasper. The Hunt Club was a secluded restaurant housed inside the Sorrento Hotel. I stopped in front of the maitre de.

"Reservation for Cullen."

"Ah yes, right this way sir." He began leading us through the restaurant. "Two of your party has already arrived."

I glanced at Bella who just shrugged. Alice and Jasper had managed to beat us there. I was actually pretty shocked, but not as shocked as I was when I saw who was sitting at the table.

"Fucking great," I muttered under my breath.

"Esme? Carlisle? I didn't know you were going to be here," Bella said as my father stood and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, well it was sort of a last minute decision." Carlisle replied, holding out a chair for Bella.

Where the fuck does he get off pulling out her chair? He's not her date. I could have done that for her. I walked around the table, ignoring my father, and placed a kiss on Esme's cheek. She smiled up at me, patting my cheek, before turning to talk to Bella. I took my seat next to Bella right as Alice bounded up to the table pulling Jasper along behind her.

"Oh good, you're all here!"

Alice sat down at the circular table next to me and I leaned over, whispering in her ear, "Forget to mention something sister dear?"

"Oh grow up, Edward. They're our parents and they wanted to have dinner with us. You can hold down your attitude for one night, can't you?"

Bella began coughing next to me and I turned quickly to see if she was okay. Her mouth was hidden behind her napkin, but my position afforded me a perfect view to see that she was trying to hide a smile. I cleared my throat, loudly, and she turned to me still covering her mouth. She lowered the napkin, her expression now a perfect look of innocence.

"What?" she mouthed.

I leaned in closer to her, ready to tell her that her innocent act won't work on me when the waiter appeared for our drinks. My father took the liberty of ordering the most expensive bottle of wine on the menu for the table. Who the hell did he think he was? What if no one else wanted wine? I sure as hell didn't.

"I'll have a rum and Coke," I spoke up right as the waiter turned to leave, looking my father dead in the eye.

Carlisle's fist tightened around his water glass and the corners of his mouth tightened. I dared him to challenge me with my eyes. Something flickered through his eyes but he blinked and it was gone before I could place it. Esme placed a hand over his on the table and I watched as the tension left his body.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my thigh and then Bella's warm breath tickled my ear, "That'll do, Pig. That'll do." She patted my thigh and sat back in her chair. I gave her an annoyed look as I downed the rest of my water. It didn't slip past my attention that she never removed her hand.

Alice immediately dove into a conversation about the meeting with the wedding planner and began going over the schedule for the following day. My mother oohed and aahed over everything and I eventually began to tune everything out. At some point the waiter returned with our drinks and took our food order. By that time, Bella was leaning over talking to my mother, her had traveling farther up my thigh. I could have easily removed it but my lower half wanted to see how far she would go. Bella laughed at something that was said and her hand squeezed my inner thigh. I felt like my dick was going to break through the zipper of my pants it was so hard.

I downed my drink in one gulp.

Alice's voice cut through my fog, "Bella's bringing Connor."

"Oh, really?" My mother asked smiling at Bella. "He's such a nice man."

"Yeah, he is," Bella agreed suddenly very interested in her wine glass.

Alice and Esme then launched into a conversation about seating charts and Bella's shoulders visibly relaxed. I leaned over, placing my arm over the back of Bella's chair.

"And who is Connor?" I asked in a low voice, realizing that Alice never answered me from earlier.

Bella turned towards me, a sly smile on her face, "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

I shifted in my chair so that my body was facing hers, "Why don't you want to tell me?"

Her eyes roamed over my face, lingering on my lips before she smirked, "You're jealous."

I huffed, "No, I'm not." I took a drink of wine out of her glass. "How do you know him?"

She grabbed her glass back from me, "I met him at a function. He works with your sister." She took a sip from the glass. "And what does it matter? You aren't jealous."

She smiled, swirling her wine around in her glass. I leaned in further, placing my face in the crook of her neck. It was time for the tables to turn.

"Just like you weren't jealous today in Macy's," I whispered, my lips ghosting across her skin.

She swallowed audibly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I smiled to myself before pulling back, "Mmhmm."

"You think you're so smooth, don't you?" she asked, suddenly sitting up straighter. Warning bells should have been sounding in my head but I was too busy nodding my thanks to the waiter who had just brought me another drink.

I had just raised the glass to my lips when I felt her fingers begin to crawl up my thigh. I felt my breathing hitch as I tried to control my response. I could do this. I could ignore her. I slowly tipped the glass feeling the liquid burn as it slid down my throat. That burn, however, was nothing compared to the burning sensation that followed Bella's fingers.

Right before her fingers reached the place I most desperately wanted her to touch, my hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist, pulling it off my leg. She turned towards me, her hair falling forwards and shielding her from my family.

"Problem?" she asked with a smug grin.

"Not at all, sweetheart. Just if you're thinking of starting something, you sure as hell better finish it." I brought her hand up between us and placed a soft kiss on the back.

She watched, almost transfixed as my lips left her skin. Her tongue darted out and ran along her lower lip and my grip on her wrist tightened.

"Ah, food's here." Carlisle's voice rang out.

Bella and I snapped back from each other just as the waiter placed our food in front of us. Luckily, my parents seemed too wrapped up in their own affairs to pay any attention to what was going on between Bella and I. Too bad the same couldn't be said about Jasper who was watching me over the rim of his glass.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed to me.

I closed my eyes and shrugged. What was I doing? I had no fucking clue, but I sure as hell needed to figure it out. I glanced over at Bella who was looking back at me, her face full of the confusion I was sure we both were feeling.

x-x-x

"What are you wearing?" Emmett asked for the umpteenth time since he arrived at the hotel. He and Rose were unable to make it to dinner so instead we were all going out for drinks at some local club that Alice found, sans parents.

"What I have on," I answered, running my hand over my hair trying to get it to cooperate. "And why do you care?"

"I don't really; it just seems like the safest question to ask."

I launched the washcloth that was hanging on the wall at him. He batted it away easily with a smile.

"So where exactly is Alice taking us?" I asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Not sure. Doesn't matter. I'm just happy I get to spend time with my brother and it's not through a phone."

He came up to stand next to me in front of the mirror, pulling the sides of his beanie down. It was amazing how different we looked together and not just physically. Emmett had a carefree nature that was written on his face, whereas mine seemed harsh and lined with frustration.

"You look better," he said suddenly. I looked at him through the mirror, my forehead crinkling with confusion.

"That vein in the middle of your head no longer wants to jump out. And you're smiling more, talking more."

I didn't know how to respond so instead I just stared back like an idiot and let him continue.

"I'm not sure how much is you or how much is her." _Her?_ "But I like it and I support it. And you should know that I'm probably the only person right now who does, so don't play dumb with me. We may not have been as close as you and Alice, but I could always read you." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I think you two are perfect for each other, that is, if you don't kill each other first."

He winked at me and walked to the bed to pick up his jacket. "Let's go. I'm sure they're all waiting for us."

I stared after my brother in shock. What the hell was all of that? He couldn't have been talking about Bella, could he? I didn't have much time to ponder that when I heard voices in the hall. I grabbed my jacket and followed Emmett out. Everyone was already gathered in the hall, having changed into more comfortable clothes. When Alice saw that I had joined, she went into full tour guide mode, rounding all of us up and leading us out to the cold streets of Seattle.

Luckily the spot that Alice found was only a block away because I swear my nose was going to fall off from the cold. As we waited at the door to get it I noticed Bella standing off to the side bouncing in place. I casually made my way over to her.

"Cold or just dancing to the music in your head?"

She jumped not realizing I was there, "Definitely dancing to the music. Too bad you can't hear it, it's pretty awesome."

We both laughed as we huddled in the cold.

"Why is Emmett giving me 'the nod'?" Bella asked.

I turned around to see my brother not to subtly nodding in our direction. I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of Bella, cutting off her visual to my brother.

"Maybe he hears the music too," I answered with a nervous smile hoping she wouldn't push the issue. I knew I was in the clear when she laughed.

We finally made our way in the club and to the back booth that my sister had somehow secured. I slid in next Bella ignoring the looks from my family and focusing instead on the smile that greeted me as I sat down. Emmett and Jasper made their way to the bar and reappeared a few minutes later with a tray of what looked like shots.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett shouted as we all reached for a glass. We all toasted each other before taking the shot.

A little while later, Rose started complaining about being too warm. Alice and Bella agreed that the club was getting too crowded and we all decided to venture out and see if we could find something else. We settled up our bill and headed back out in the cold.

Emmett took control of this outing and led us down one street after another looking for God knows what. We stopped in front of one club and waited while Rose fixed the strap on her shoe.

Bella walked up next to me, shivering. I looked her up and down, noticing the tight fitting jeans and the fact that she hadn't changed out of those sexy heels.

"Give me your coat."

"What? What's wrong with the one you're wearing?" I asked, gesturing to the black pea coat she had on.

She let out a dramatic sigh, "It wasn't designed to actually keep people warm. And seeing how we are out here, roaming the streets, because your brother can't pick a place, I'd say you owe me."

"I owe you?" I scoffed. "I should just let you freeze."

"But you wouldn't," she pouted, moving up against me. "Please, please Edward please."

She pushed her lower lip out while she begged and I felt my resolve crumbling. Why the hell couldn't I say no to her? I sighed and she felt my compliance.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she began bouncing in place again as I removed my coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. As I was adjusting the collar she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Um…yeah…well, I'm glad you're happy, but now I'm fucking freezing."

Her eyes began to sparkle as her grin widened, "I didn't know that was possible with all that hot air."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, my hands darting out trying to get to her hips. She let out a squeak as one made contacted and I pinched her side. Batting my hands away, she started running down the sidewalk after my family who I hadn't even realized had begun walking.

I let out a little growl and ran after her, "Bella!"

I heard her squeal as she pushed past Emmett who roared with laughter. I felt him slap my back as I ran past, "Go get her, Tiger!" Laughter broke out behind me as I kept my eyes on the woman in front of me. Cold air whipped across my face as I ran, and I didn't know if it was the small amount of alcohol in my system, but I had never felt more free.

"Bella! Stop running!" I shouted, laughing into the cold air.

"Stop following!" she shouted back.

I caught up to her at the corner as she was trying to maneuver through the potholes and she let out another squeal as I picked her up around her waist and began hauling her back to the group. She tried to fight me the entire way, smacking my hands and kicking her feet out, but underneath I could feel her shaking with laughter. Emmett gave me a high five as I deposited Bella in front everyone. I kept one arm around her waist so that she wouldn't fall with the sudden drop. Even Rose was having trouble keeping a straight face. Once Bella was sure she could stand, she turned and slapped me on the chest. I just laughed harder as she stuck her tongue out at me. She was about to say something when Alice suddenly let out a shriek. We all turned to look at her.

"I know where we're going!"

Five pairs of eyes followed as my sister pointed to a neon sign and then let out a resounding groan while Emmett let out a "Fuck yeah!". The word 'KARAOKE' was blinking in bright red lights.

It's amazing how my tiny ass sister and overgrown brother can herd four unwilling participants into a karaoke bar. But there we were, walking through that bright red door. My ears were immediately assaulted by someone just mutilating the fuck out of "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. I looked towards the stage area and saw an Asian guy who appeared to be around my age dancing across the stage trying to get the crowd to sing with him, which they were, loudly.

We made our way to an empty table towards the side of the stage and right when we got there Alice bounded away. I rolled my eyes knowing she was checking out the song selections and followed Emmett to the bar where we ordered a pitcher of beer. I saw Alice sitting down at the table when we got back, a huge smile on her face.

"No," I said pointedly as I handed Alice her drink.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Whatever you have planned, just forget about it." I sat down, once again next to Bella. "You're not getting me up on that stage."

She didn't answer, just smiled mischievously.

The last lines of the Journey song faded away and we toasted each other before downing our shots. The next performer to get up looked like she'd just finished working the streets; dressed in a skirt that barely covered her ass while her breasts were about ready to pop out of her shirt. Rose snorted into her glass as the girl pranced to the center of the stage, pausing to blow kisses in the directions of all the cat calls. The song started and the girl began singing in a high nasally voice to "I Kissed a Girl". She began gyrating her hips to the beat, sauntering back and forth.

Bella turned her back to the stage, "Well, I think I need another one of these. What do you say?" She asked patting me on the back.

I stood up and gestured to the bar, "After you."

I followed Bella through the crowd, glaring down any man that dared to look at her. She stepped up to the bar, putting her hands on the counter, and leaned over trying to get the bar tenders attention. A man slipped off a bar stool and began to walk over to us, his eyes never leaving her ass. Bella remained oblivious as she stood there, her ass swaying to the music. The guy reached out his hand, ready to tap her on the back (at least it had better be her back) when I slid in between them. I placed an arm on each side of the bar, surrounding her, which in turn positioned the front of my body against her swaying ass. I groaned internally. I had obviously not thought this through. The approaching guy stopped in his tracks and I flashed him smug grin. _Yeah, she's mine, buddy._

Wait, what?

Her hips stopped abruptly as Bella turned her head around, surprise written on her face. I leaned forward so she could hear me over the music, "So are you going to dazzle us with your musical skills tonight?"

"Oh hell no! There's no way I'm getting up on that stage," she shouted, echoing what I had said minutes before.

I smiled in response and nodded to the bartender who had just appeared. Bella ordered a round of shots and we made our way back to the table. Thankfully, the current song was ending and that headache would go away. But not before Cowboy Bob walked onstage.

"Hey Jasper, why didn't you tell me your brother was here?" I asked, sitting back down.

Emmett choked on his beer while Jasper flipped me off. A shot glass suddenly filled my vision and I turned to see Bella. She smiled at me as I wrapped my hand around it, my fingers grazing hers.

"Cheers."

We clanked our glasses together and threw back the shot right as the next song began. Emmett let out a whoop and slammed his shot glass on the table.

"He really is related to you!"

The table erupted in laughter as the cowboy began singing "Friends in Low Places". Midway through the song, Emmett jumped up, reaching over Rose and pulling Jasper along with him. My brother threw his arm over Jasper's shoulder and they began swaying to the music, singing at the top of their lungs. Bella laughed, loudly, and began singing along with the other two; waving her beer in front of her while she swayed.

"Oh, I am not drunk enough for this shit," I mumbled into my beer.

Bella must have heard me, though how, I will never know, because the next thing I knew her arm was draped over my shoulder and she was moving me back and forth with her. I tried to keep a straight face and not give in, but Bella began rocking us more crazily and I glanced around the table seeing everyone, even Rose, singing along, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Everybody sing!" Cowboy Bob shouted before launching into the chorus.

_Aw, what the hell?_

I stood up, surprising Bella, and threw my arm around Emmett. His eyes grew wide and he smiled so wide I thought his cheeks would crack. He didn't say anything, just threw his other arm over me and off we went.

"_I'm not big on social graces, think I'll slip on down to the oasis, oh I got friends in low places…"_

The crowd, especially our table, erupted in applause as he finished. The girls were stomping their feet and cheering at the top of their lungs. The room quieted down as the host of this debacle came on stage, ready to introduce the next performer.

"Our next performer is going to show us all how it's done. She may be tiny, but she means business. Give is up for the future Mrs. Alice Whitlock!"

We all turned to stare at my sister as she jumped up from her chair, kissed Jasper on his cheek, grabbed Emmett's beanie off his head and bounded onstage. She practically ran over the host in an attempt to grab the microphone.

"This song goes out to my older brother, Emmett, who taught me everything I know."

Emmett and I exchanged a look as Alice pulled the beanie over her hair. My sister has never worn a beanie in her life. She despised them - called them crude and ugly – besides, they always ruined her hair. I only know this because she's told me multiple times.

And then the music started.

And I about fucking lost it.

"_Go, go, go shawty, it's your birthday, we gon' party like it's your birthday, we gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday, and you know we don't give a fuck cause it's not your birthday!"_

My little sister said fuck.

I'm pretty sure that Emmett and Jasper looked just as shocked as I did, however Bella and Rose were both laughing hysterically. The verse started and holy shit if Alice didn't know every fucking word. She strutted around that stage in her own version of a 'gangsta walk', throwing up her hands in what she probably thought were gang signs but they were actually Vulcan greetings. Yes, I watched Star Trek. I was a nerd in high school.

The table shook slightly as Bella jumped up in front of me to cheer on Alice, Rose following right after. Alice shook her ass over to our side of the stage and began rapping along with the girls as the chorus came around. I looked around the table. Jasper was near tears, his whole body shaking with laughter, but Emmett…oh Emmett looked as if Alice had discovered the cure to cancer. Pride radiated from him until he couldn't take it anymore and he shot out of the chair and began shouting along to the second verse.

This pushed me over and I broke down completely. I hunched over, pounding my fist on the table as I tried to control the eruption of laughter that burst out of me. I fucking couldn't stop. My sides were killing me and I was gasping for air, but God, I couldn't stop.

The song came to an end and Alice hit her final pose - the classic thug pose - feet shoulder width apart, body leaning back, arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed and lip curled. If I thought the cheering was loud for the Garth wannabe, it was nothing compared to the deafening roar that came now. After just a few seconds of holding the pose, Alice became Alice again, giving a little curtsey before running off the stage. Through the mass of heads, I saw her talking with the host before she ran over to us.

Emmett ran in front of the table and picked her up in a hug before she could say anything.

"Who knew you had it in you, squirt?"

Alice just laughed as she was set back down. I walked up behind her and scooped her into a hug.

"That was fucking brilliant," I whispered in her ear. I felt her smile against my cheek and her grip tightened. She kissed my cheek before sinking down next to Jasper.

Everyone settled down in their seats as the next person took the butcher Queen. We toasted Alice's performance and settled into easy conversation. Rose still wouldn't speak to me, but I ended up getting in a heated conversation with Alice over who was more cutting edge, Hugo Boss or Calvin Klein. I blame the alcohol. We sat though Britney Spears, Michael Jackson, and Bon Jovi. A drunk frat boy had just finished up his own version of "I'm a Believer" as the host jumped back onstage.

"Okay guys, I hear this next performer might just need a little coaxing to get her up here. So let's give her a warm welcome. Where's Bella Swan? Get on up here, girl!"

Bella had been in mid-laugh at something that Emmett had said but the moment she heard her name her face went blank. She sat there for a moment, staring, jaw open and then she slammed her glass on the table and rounded on my sister.

"Alice!"

Alice was bouncing in her chair, completely ignoring the death glare that Bella was shooting her. "Oh come on, Bella. Have some fun." She put on a fake pout.

I leaned over Bella's shoulder. "Yeah Bella, loosen up a little," I whispered into her ear.

She turned around and glared at me, but I just smiled back. The crowd began to chant "Bella! Bella!" over and over and her face began to pale. I rubbed her shoulder, trying to smooth out some of the tension. I caught movement behind her and saw Jasper walking up with my brother. I gave them a small nod and without any warning, they appeared at Bella's side. She looked up and realization dawned on her but before she could move they each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up. I laughed and began chanting along with the crowd, clapping my hands together. Bella looked around at each of us, looking for someone to save her, but no one did.

"All right! Fine!" she shouted, shaking off the guys. "Get off me." She straightened the bottom of her shirt and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I hate you all," she stated, grabbing her glass and chugging the rest of her beer.

The crowd cheered as Bella walked on stage. I had to give it to her, the girl had guts. She grabbed the microphone and spun to look at the screen that would show her the words. The music started and her head whipped to Alice.

"Thanks, Alice."

Alice just smiled, excitement coming off her in waves. I looked back up at Bella. Her arms were wrapped around her midsection, the mic held up awkwardly and of course, her she was biting her lower lip as she waited for the words.

I couldn't stop watching her as she began to sing. Her voice was soft, timid and shy…very unlike the girl I was used to seeing. She sang mostly to the floor, glancing up only to check the words in front of her. I could see her gaining some confidence as she went into the first chorus and she was able to hold her head up and actually look out at the audience. Right before the second verse began her eyes locked on mine and then she began to sing.

"_You don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold tight, you don't know how long I have waited and I was going to tell you tonight, but the secret is still my own, and my love for you is still unknown…alone…"_

I was frozen; there was no other way to describe it. I couldn't move. As I sat there watching her sing, something tightened within me and I felt like she was singing only to me. Which is ridiculous because she fucking hated me, didn't she? I felt Jasper move up next me and he sat in Bella's empty seat. He looked from me to her and then down to his glass.

"You still thinking about Chicago?"

"Sometimes," I answered honestly, my eyes never leaving Bella. "But, I don't know, this place is kind of growing on me."

I met his concerned expression and his eyes looked sad, but he nodded and went to sit back with Alice. I couldn't bring myself to look back up on that stage, so I spent the remainder of the song staring at my glass, replaying the lyrics to the song over and over. Was there something she wanted to tell me? To do? No, this is ridiculous. It's just a song. A song she didn't even pick. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't know the song had ended until Bella plopped down in her seat.

"Don't talk to me," Bella pointed at Alice before dropping her head onto the table. "More beer."

Emmett's laugh sounded out as he refilled her glass. Bella lifted her head and looked around, eyes resting on me last. She flushed slightly before she looked away. I couldn't help myself as I leaned over, brushing the hair back from the side of her face.

"You looked so fucking sexy up there," I whispered low enough for only her to hear.

I sat back in my chair, chuckling at her reaction, but at the same time I couldn't believe I just said that to her. Fuck. First I called her beautiful and now I'm telling her that she's sexy. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Everything about her tonight had me on edge.

Our ever energetic host was back on rambling about how to sign up and see yourself onstage. I tuned him out, choosing to instead talk to Jasper about the golf game we had planned with Emmett for the next day.

"…Emmet Cullen!"

Emmett shot out of his seat; running up to the stage waving his arms around victoriously like he was fucking Rocky or something. And based on that little display, I should have known what was coming next.

_Dun, dun, dun, dun…_

The drum beats to "Eye of the Tiger" thundered through the room as Emmett pounded his fist in the air right along with them. I have to say, as my brother sang the first verse, he fucking owned that stage. Right as the chorus started, he sauntered over to the left hand of the stage where the host was waiting with a second microphone. Once Emmett had it in his hand he began making his way over to our table, an evil grin on his face. I should have expected this, it was Emmett after all, but I was still surprised when he jumped off the stage and landed right in front of me.

"Come on, little bro. Let's show them how it's done."

Fucking Emmett.

Our table began cheering, even Rose, and I shook my head, laughing at everything. Emmett took that a 'yes' and pulled me up to the stage. I was laughing the entire way. Emmett shoved the microphone in my hand; I took a deep breath and began the second verse.

"_Face to face, out in the heat, hangin' tough, stayin' hungry, they stack the odds till we take to the streets, for the kill, with the skill to survive…"_

I felt myself loosen up and I began to move with the beat. The bright lights shined in my eyes as I squinted out at the crowd. I could barely make out any faces but when I turned in the direction of our table, the light shifted and I caught a glimpse of sparkling brown. I felt my chest swell and I turned, throwing myself into the chorus with Emmett.

Emmett and I played off each other, working the crowd and getting them to sing along with us. I reveled in the freedom of the experience. Growing up, I had always loved music. I had taught myself how to play the guitar when I was ten and by thirteen I also had the piano under my belt. But it had been awhile since I had touched either of those.

The song was winding down, the last chorus was the only part left. I met Emmett in the middle of the stage. We stood, feet shoulder width apart, staring at each other. And it started. As the words "eye of the tiger" left our lips, we both brought up two fingers to our eyes, at "thrill of the fight" we curled those fingers into fists, "rising up to the challenge of our rivals" we struck our fists in the air.

We turned towards the crowd in complete synchronicity to finish the last lines. I could vaguely make out the fact that every person was standing. I could hear the echo of voices singing along with us. As the music faded out, it was quickly replaced with a deafening sound and I realized it was the crowd…cheering. I felt on top of the world, as corny as that sounded.

"100% on Rock Band, bitch!" Emmett shouted out and the crowd just cheered louder.

I was grinning like a fool as I walked off the stage. Emmett had gone in the other direction so he could turn in the microphones. I was still seeing spots in front of my eyes from the bright lights that I almost didn't see her standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella?"

Her name had barely been spoken when I felt her lips touch mine. Everything around me stopped. My entire body froze, my mind reeling. Bella's mouth moved almost timidly against mine and I felt my walls crumble as I slowly started to respond. Walls I didn't even know existed. I was relishing in the feeling of my mouth against hers. Her lips parted and I held my breath, waiting, wanting to taste her but also wanting her to make the first move…again. But all that control was shot to hell the moment her tongue brushed against my lower lip.

I forced her backwards, shoving her up against the wall as I opened my mouth and her tongue slid in. She tasted like alcohol and cherries, and something else that was completely Bella. I groaned as her hand weaved its way into my hair, pulling me closer. My hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time as the kiss deepened, both of us exploring each other's mouth with wild abandon. My chest began to tighten. I needed air. But I needed Bella more. My hand found her hair, tangling in the soft waves and I pulled slightly. She obliged, tilting her head to the side, allowing me more access to her mouth. She moaned as the kiss intensified and that moan reverberated through my entire body. Eventually the need for air become too much and we broke apart, both panting.

I stared down at her not knowing what to say as her hand slid from my hair coming to a stop on my chest, right over my pounding heart. I wanted to blame it on the alcohol, because why else would Bella kiss me, but her eyes were clear, fully aware of what she was doing. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when she put a finger to my lips.

"I just wanted to know what it would feel like," she breathed out.

And then she was gone.

And I was staring at a wall.

I leaned my forehead against the cold brick trying to wrap my mind around what happened. Bella had kissed me.

_Bella_ had kissed _me._

What did this mean? Where did this leave us?

Us?

Was there an 'us' now? Did I even want that?

"Yo, Edward! Practicing your skills with the wall there?" Emmett shouted from behind me.

I had to go back to the table. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off the wall and walked back. Bella was already sitting down, drinking from her glass of beer. I made my way to my seat, never taking my eyes off of her.

I spent the rest of the night like that, staring at Bella. But she never looked back at me, not once. She ignored me, but took part in every other conversation…and she drank. She drank so much that Emmett almost had to carry her out of the bar.

We grabbed a couple of taxis outside and said our goodbyes as Rose and Emmett decided to head straight home. The four of us that remained crammed into the back of the taxi with Bella practically sitting in my lap. Her head rested on my shoulder as we headed back to the hotel. Jasper tried to help Bella out of the cab, but he also had a very drunk Alice to contend with. We ended up walking into the hotel with Jasper carrying a passed out Alice and me carrying an almost passed out Bella. When we got to our floor, Jasper paused clearly torn between what to do.

"I've got her, Jasper."

"Edward-"

"I've got her. Please, trust me."

He hesitated briefly before nodding once and walking down the hall towards their room. I stopped in front of Bella's door, wondering where her key card was.

"Bella? I need to put you down now, okay? Bella, baby, can you hear me?"

She mumbled something in response and I lowered her feet to the floor. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where're we?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Your room. Now where is your key card?"

"Huh?" she swayed slightly and I reached out to steady her. Bella wrapped her arm around my shoulder, placing her face in the crook of my neck. She had apparently gotten over the ignoring me part of the evening.

"Oh, you are completely gone, aren't you?" I chuckled, reaching for her purse.

She snatched the bag away from my hand. "People love me," she said in a serious tone.

"I'm sure they do, but right now I need your key," I said in a patient voice.

She suddenly straightened up and a mischievous smile crossed her face, "It's not in my purse."

"Then where is it?"

She giggled and looked over her shoulder down to her…oh fuck me.

"Bella, please give me the key."

"Nu-uh," she shook her head. "You have to get it."

I sighed, she was seriously trying to kill me. I reached around her with the arm that wasn't supporting her and slid it into the back pocket of her jeans, praying that this was the right one. I almost fucking jumped out of my skin when I felt her lips on my neck. My fingers closed around the plastic card and I pulled back quickly.

"What?" she asked innocently, but there was nothing innocent about her in that moment.

Shaking my head, I opened the door, turning on the light and walked Bella inside. As soon as we crossed the threshold, she kicked the door shut and her lips were on me. Very slowly, she licked a line from my collarbone to my ear. I practically came right there when I felt her nip at the lobe.

Fucking shit.

I captured her mouth with mine in a heated kiss as we stumbled deeper into the room. Her hand moved down the side of my body and I knew I had to stop this before it went any further. I snatched her hand away from my pants and my cock twitched in protest. I broke away from the kiss and she just moved her mouth back to my neck.

"Bella…shit…stop…"

"Why?" she spoke against my skin. "I want you. I'm tired of trying to fight it."

I closed my eyes, letting those words wash over me. But she was drunk and she didn't know what she was saying.

"Bella," I said more firmly.

"Why don't you want me?" she asked, sounding close to tears.

I tried to think of something to say when Bella dropped her arms from my neck, almost losing her balance in the process. Once again I caught her and she collapsed against me, the alcohol finally taking effect. I carefully lowered her onto the bed, pulling down the blanket first and gently placed her head on the pillows. Before I covered her with the blanket, I reached down and removed her heels, tossing them in the corner. I sat next to her on the bed after she was all tucked in. I traced my finger down the side of her face, past her closed eyes, down her flushed cheek and finally over her swollen lips. She was so soft, so fragile.

I leaned down and brushed my lips ever so softly against hers.

"I want you too, love. But not like this."

Placing one more kiss on her forehead, I walked towards the door. I paused, turning back to for one more glance at the sleeping angel.

"Goodnight, Bella." I whispered and turned off the light.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Well, do you hate me? Do you love me? And wasn't karaoke fun? Ok, I know. THEY KISSED…finally. Was it everything you expected? Please let me know! Thank you for all the song selections that everyone sent in, some of them were so good.

I need to send out a thank you to Vikitori303 for rec'ing me in her story, I got quite a few reviews who said they found me through you, so thank you bb!

A big shout out to April2460 who won me in the FGB. I will be writing her a fabulous outtake of her choice.

On a random note, I am going to be partaking in a podcast put on with some other fabulous ladies in this fandom: megsly07, Forever_Liz, Emerald_Rosalie, Lee723, CullenBabe86, and AutumnDreamer. We are still putting the final touches on everything, but we have a name- 7Stories -and a blog. I will post more details on my profile soon. Come check us out!

http://7storiesff (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Again, thank you all so much for your support! Thank you to anybody who has rec'd this story, and if you've found me from a rec please let me know so I can thank them!


	19. Oh God

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to jadedandboring who held my Twizzlers hostage until I finished it. Now give them back bitch!**

**Big thanks to Forever_Liz for reading over this chapter when I was freaking out. I love you lots bb! And of course, my beta love, phoenixhunter47, who makes my words sound pretty.**

**~oOo~**

**Oh God**

**BPOV**

Pain.

Unbelievable amounts of pain.

And noise, and a bright light, and an Alice...Alice?

I groaned, pushing the weight of the comforter off me as I struggled to sit up. I managed to push myself up into a semi-sitting position and I leaned my head against the headboard, dreading the action of opening my eyes. My head was pounding. It felt like a whole high school band was using my skull as a practice arena, and I wanted nothing more than to sink back into the warmth of the oversized bed.

"I swear, you could sleep through the end of the world and not even realize what was happening."

Her voice ripped through my head, piercing every crevice it could find. I opened my left eye just enough to let a crack of horrible light filter in. I caught the brief outline of Alice flitting around the room and I shut my eye quickly, hoping she would leave.

"I know you're awake, Bella." Damn. "People don't just sit up while they're sleeping. Well, they do, but I know for a fact that you don't. So stop pretending and open your eyes!"

I winced at the shrill tone in her voice as my hand grasped aimlessly for the discarded comforter. Why did I throw it so far away?

"We have to be downstairs in forty-five minutes."

"Alice," I croaked out, my voice barely above a whisper.

"You're not even up," she continued on, ignoring me.

"Alice."

"You still have to shower."

"Alice!" I shouted, my voice hoarse. I instantly recoiled as the sound of my own voice echoed throughout my head.

"Oh good, you're up."

I rolled my eyes behind my closed lids. I heard more shuffling and I figured I'd better open my eyes before Alice did – well, before Alice did whatever Alice does. Go me, I'm quick this morning.

Very slowly I opened my eyes, centimeter by centimeter to allow myself to get used to the light. Once they were completely open, I blinked a couple of times trying to lose that grimy feeling in the corner of my eyes. Alice was bent down over my suitcase looking for who knows what and I decided to just let her be, because if it wasn't aspirin, I really didn't care.

My head rolled down to my chest and…why the hell was I still wearing my jeans? I moved my feet around. Well, at least I managed to take off my shoes. A loud pounding echoed in the room and by the time I realized that it wasn't coming from my head, Alice had already opened the door. I was trying to tell my neck that it really needed to support my head when heaven was shoved in my line of vision.

A Starbucks coffee cup.

"I figured your hung over ass could use it," Rosalie's voice sounded from beside me.

I lifted the dead weight that was my arm and grasped the cup like it was a lifeline. I inhaled the gloriousness that was my white peppermint mocha and I swear that everything else just faded away.

"I love you, Rose. I love you so much. I want to have your babies. I would even turn gay for you, that's how much I love you right now."

Rose pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, "Thanks, Bella. I'm sure Emmett would love that – actually, I'm sure he _would _love that."

The bed sagged as Rose sat down. She patted my leg, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," I groaned out.

"I bet. You had twice as much as me and my head is killing me. Girl, you were really throwing them back last night."

Alice jumped on the other side of the bed and I glared at her. She gave me a sheepish grin, "Sorry, but Rose is right, I don't think I've ever seen you drink so much."

I looked at Alice who was grinning back at me like some evil all knowing pixie. I hated how she never got hung over. No matter how much she drank, she was still as perky as ever the next day.

"What the hell are you talking about, Alice? If I recall, Jasper had to carry your ass out of the bar," Rose shot back.

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, didn't you say something about having to be downstairs soon?" I tried to maneuver my way between the two but fell back as Alice jumped up. I fought the urge to vomit as I tried to center myself.

"Yes! Get in the shower. We have food to sample. You two are my support while the guys are playing golf!"

My stomach turned at the mention of food and all I wanted to do was sleep. Instead, I found myself being pulled out of the bed and ushered into the bathroom. Thank God the girls were holding onto me because the room swam at every step I took. One of them shoved two little tablets in the hand that didn't hold my cup before shutting the bathroom door behind me.

"Well, at least Edward got her back her in one piece." I heard Rose mumble as the door closed.

Edward?

I threw the aspirin in my mouth and washed it down with the coffee. What did Edward have to do with anything? I stumbled to the shower and turned the hot water on full blast. What did they mean 'got her back in one piece'? I thought back to last night, my recollection was hazy at best. I unbuttoned my jeans and groaned as I noticed the beautiful indentation the buttons left on my stomach. Note to self: Do not fall sleep in jeans.

My mind trailed back to Edward as I climbed in the shower. Yesterday had actually been nice. Yes, we argued…a lot, but that was us. Wait, us? Where did that come from? Sure, we had gotten along okay yesterday but he was still an ass. An ass who had the most beautiful green eyes and that damn sex hair. I closed my eyes, leaning back under the hot spray. Edwards face swam behind my closed lids. His confusion when I suggested that we spend the day together, him being flustered when he couldn't pick the perfect gift for Alice, and his smirk…damn that smirk.

My hand slid down my stomach coming to stop at the juncture between my thighs. I remembered the feel of Edward pressed behind me, the hardness of him against my back. With a sigh, I slid my finger slowly over my clit. It had been so long since I've had any sort of release that my body was practically begging for it and I began to rub in harder, faster circles. I could feel that familiar tingling growing and I leaned against the shower, bracing myself. Edwards face, his fingers, his lips…so close…

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Bella, get a move on! We don't have all day."

I banged my head against the tiles. Perfect timing, Rose. I quickly washed my hair, grumbling the whole time, and was stepping out of the shower right as Alice burst in holding my clothes.

"We have to go," she said quickly before turning around and walking out.

Oh, I could just wring her pretty little neck.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, the caffeine slowly quieting the pounding in my head, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Lead the way, drill sergeant." I saluted Alice.

Rose smirked as she slid her glasses back down and we all trekked out of the room. Rose slipped me a pair of sunglasses as we rode in the elevator and I smile at her in thanks. We both followed behind Alice as she led the way to a small room on the first floor of the hotel. As soon as the door opened, I was immediately flooded with a multitude of different scents and my mouth instantly watered, while my stomach rolled in protest. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Alice began chatting with the chef while Rose and I plopped down into the world's most comfortable arm chair. They reminded me of the ones I had in the bookstore and I wondered how Angela was doing managing everything. I made a mental note to call her on the way home to check in. I felt my eyes begin to droop when Alice tugged on my arm, finally realizing that Rose and I were not paying attention. I spent the next three hours trying every chicken, seafood, and beef dish imaginable. My stomach did not like any of the beef dishes and the seafood felt like it was just sitting in my stomach, but the chicken dishes were actually enjoyable. I put my foot down when it came to sampling the venison - sorry, but I draw the line at cute and cuddly, and I will not eat Bambi.

Just when I was thought they were going to have to roll me out like Violet, Alice announced that we were done and I breathed a sigh of relief promising myself that I wouldn't eat again until the wedding. Stuffed to the brim, I said my goodbyes to Rose, promising to get together with her soon, and headed up to my room to pack. I paused outside my door, glancing over at Edward's as I thought about last night. I remembered the way he watched me while I was onstage. I remembered the feel of his eyes on me and I had never felt more naked than I had at that moment. And that song…why did Alice have to pick that one?

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the door. Was I crazy? God, I had wanted him last night. I felt it run through every nerve of my body. The question was, why was I fighting it? Could I just let go and see what happened? There were times when I could swear that he felt something too, but I couldn't be sure. And with everything that I know about him, would it be worth it? Who was I kidding? The sex alone would be worth it.

I immediately flashed to a recent dream I had been having of me kissing Edward. It was so real, so vivid. I could almost feel the warmth of his lips pressed against mine. Without thinking, I lightly touched my fingertips to my lips. A clicking noise came from my left causing me to jump back, startled.

Edward was emerging from his room, bags in hand. He paused outside his door, gazing back into the room. With a final look around, he shut the door. When he finally noticed me standing there, his eyes flashed open in surprise and he took a step back, slamming into the door.

"Bella," he stuttered out.

"Hey." I gave a little wave with my hand.

I stood there awkwardly while Edward tried to compose himself. He pushed himself away from the door, straightening out his shirt before turning back to me. He took a step towards me, running his hand through that gorgeous hair of his.

"Um…how…uh…how are you?"

"I'm, um, fine," I answered, slightly confused by his demeanor. "I have one hell of a headache, which your sister did nothing to quell, if anything, I think she may have added on to it. On top of that, I think that I just gained fifteen pounds in food sampling. Alice may have to reorder my bridesmaid dress."

I was rambling, I knew it, but I couldn't stop. Something about the way Edward was looking me was making me uncomfortable. He began walking towards me at a snail's pace, his eyes focused intently on mine. By the time the word vomit was all up, Edward was standing in front of me. Slowly, he reached his hand up and gently ran his finger down the side of my face, coming to a rest on the side of my neck.

"Well, you did have quite the night," he said softly as his thumb moved in circles right over my frantic pulse. "Alice should have let you rest. That was a lot of alcohol in your system to flush out."

"Thank you, Dr. Doogie."

The corner of his mouth turned up into that beautiful smirk, "Doogie was a sixteen year old doctor. While I am twenty-five, I can't deny the genius comparison."

I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance as he chuckled, his thumb still in motion. The movement was so soothing that I felt myself relaxing into his touch. Edward took my action as an invitation, almost like he was waiting for it. He was suddenly so close that I could smell him, cedar and spice with a hint of vanilla. His eyes roamed my face, searching for something before they came to a stop on my mouth. Instinctively I drew my bottom lip in between my teeth. I heard a sharp intake of breath right before Edward's thumb rubbed along my trapped skin. Reluctantly I let it slide free.

"What did I tell you about that?" he asked huskily, his face inching towards mine. This time it was my intake of breath I heard as I met his gaze. His green eyes were questioning, almost as if asking permission.

Oh God, was this going to happen here? I could feel my heart picking up pace in anticipation as Edward's eyes flickered back and forth from my mouth to my eyes. My lips parted slightly and he let out a sigh, but made no move to close that final gap. I could feel myself getting frustrated. What the heck was he waiting for? Cue the cheesy romantic music, the lead heartthrob is about to make his move…maybe. I battled internally, my desire to feel his lips winning out, and I lifted my arm to his neck, ready to pull him down to me. Without warning he pulled back slightly.

"Bella?" he whispered, his face twisted in confusion.

I opened my mouth to say something when a door opened behind me. I turned, ready to curse out whoever was interrupting us, and saw Jasper coming out of his room, bags in hand. Jasper paused slightly, his eyes jumping from me to Edward and I saw him sigh. Edward slid his hand from my neck down my back and my body blazed where he touched me. I couldn't fight the shiver as his hand finally came to rest on my hip, never losing contact with me. I could feel the blush on my cheeks but I tried to pretend that it wasn't there and smiled at Jasper.

"Edward." Jasper nodded and I saw Edward dip his head in acknowledgment. I felt some unspoken conversation pass between them before Jasper turned to me. "Bella, I'm surprised you're still standing."

"I'm fine," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jasper smiled, "Of course you are…now. Alice told me that you can't remember half of what happened last night."

I felt Edward's hand drop from my side and he took a step back.

"Bella?"

His voice was quiet as I turned to face him. I couldn't read his expression and an uneasiness set in my stomach.

"You don't remember last night? _Anything?_"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I remember most of it, it's just the last part that's kind of fuzzy." I couldn't understand why he was looking at me like that and then I remembered what Rose had said, 'at least Edward got her back in one piece'. My hand flew to my mouth.

"Oh God, what did I do?"

I don't know what he saw in my face, probably horror as I contemplated all the different things I could have said or done. Edward looked down and took a deep breath.

"You didn't do anything, Bella. Once you got to your room, you just passed out," Edward said in an even tone. He looked back up and smiled, but I noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. "Really."

Jasper cleared his throat behind me, "We should get going."

I nodded at Jasper as he walked to the elevator leaving me and Edward alone in the hall. Edward busied himself with adjusting one of the straps on his bag. I stood there watching him not really knowing what to say.

"So umm, thanks for getting me back to my room."

"You had a lot to drink, it was what anyone would have done." He stood up then, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "You should get your bags."

Without another word he turned and followed Jasper to the awaiting elevator. I watched as the doors began to close and saw Jasper lean over, trying to talk to Edward. Edward didn't answer him, instead his green eyes stared at me until the elevator doors took him from my sight.

What the hell? I made my way back into my room, not even paying attention as I threw clothes in my bag. I searched my mind for any recollection of last night that would have Edward acting like this, but came up with nothing. I remembered Alice and her ghetto performance, my embarrassment of being onstage and then Emmett beginning his routine. That's when the mass drinking began and things started to get fuzzy. After finding out that Edward had brought me back here, I had expected some of his smart ass comments about what a light weight I was or even making fun of my performing style, anything…but not this.

I zipped up my bag, not caring that the contents were a mess, and walked out of the room. I found Alice and Jasper at the front desk checking out, but Edward was nowhere in sight. I hung back, waiting…just waiting.

I caught a glimpse of bronze hair in the gift shop and I craned my neck to get a better view. Edward was leaning on the counter, talking very intimately with the girl working the register. I saw him flash her his lop-sided grin as he handed her a folded up bill. I fought the urge to rip out her blonde ponytail as she giggled, wrote something down on the receipt and placed it inside the book Edward had purchased. He flashed her a wink before turning to walk out. Where he had just been flirty and smiling just moments before, he now looked tired and his eyes held a hint of sadness. He paused in the entrance as he noticed me and almost like magic, his features changed into the face of the man who I had met that day in the bookstore, arrogant and pissed off.

Edward walked over, standing next to me while we waited for Jasper and Alice. He stared straight ahead as if purposely ignoring me, clutching what wasn't a book in his hand but a journal. Edward wrote in a diary? I was about to comment on that when I saw that piece of paper with that skanks phone number sticking out.

"You don't waste any time do you?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, finally looking at me.

I cocked my head towards his hand, "You gonna call her?"

Edward switched the journal to his other hand, concealing it behind his hip. "What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," I answered, not wanting to admit that it did. "I just-"

"Just what? Huh, Bella? You just wanted to butt into things that aren't your business?" He turned his whole body towards me, taking a step forward so that I was forced to look up at him. "What do you want to know? Did you want to know if I was planning on fucking her, Bella?"

I stepped back, trying to place some distance between us. His tone had taken me by surprise and I had no idea how to answer. My mouth flapped open like a dead fish as he glared down at me. Then slowly his face began to soften. He lifted his arm as if to touch me but then seemed to think twice about it.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Bella. I-"

"We're all set." Alice danced up to us.

"About fucking time," Edward said under his breath before he walked out of the hotel, stopping only to deposit the receipt in the trash.

Alice looked at me and I shrugged. I had no idea what was wrong with Edward but something told me that I should know this. I followed Alice out to the car and no surprise, Edward was already waiting in the backseat. He was sitting as far onto his side as he could get, leaning against the window, pen in hand, with his new found journal opened on his lap.

Well, this should be fun.

~oOo~

"Are you coming down tomorrow?" my dad asked. "Sue's trying to get a head count."

I shook my head, "No, I was invited to the Cullen's. Alice is...well, you know. She's planned some huge Easter egg hunt for Shane and Brianna." He laughed. "Is that ok?"

Charlie nodded, "It's fine. Go. Sue's family is coming in, so we will have a full house. I was going to watch the game with Billy anyway."

Of course, leave it to Charlie to find some sporting event for each holiday. I picked up the ketchup bottle and squirted some more for my fries. Charlie and I were having one of our monthly father/daughter lunches. Each month we tried to pick a new location to eat, but somehow we always ended up at Sully's Drive-In. But I can't complain, I mean, they are home to the Bella Burger. Yes, I have my own burger. Long story…has to do with me being picky and modifying every burger they had until they finally gave up and gave me my own. Name and everything.

The rest of the lunch passed in relative silence and it wasn't long before I was watching Charlie drive back to city hall. I walked back to the bookstore, making sure to change the sign to **Open** as I passed. I spent the rest of the day catching up on orders, making sure we were set to receive new releases, and checking my cell phone. The only call I had missed was one from Alice reminding me to bring over two dozen decorated eggs. Just to be sure, I stopped by the Thriftway to grab some more eggs…and egg decorating kits.

I was trying to pick between glitter sparkles or ones with stickers when I heard a voice that made me tense.

"Bella, I'd recognize that ass anywhere."

"What do you want, Mike?" I asked without turning around. I could feel him moving up next to me as I continued to try and ignore him.

"I was just thinking about you. I was telling Tyler the other day that I should really give you a call." He leaned an arm up against the shelf.

"Remind me to change my number."

I grabbed a box of each kit and began to turn away when Mike reached out, grabbing my arm.

"Where're you going?" he asked with a sneer.

"Let go of me, Mike," I said through clenched teeth.

Mike just smiled, tightening his grip and stepping forward, "What? I just want to talk. I don't really like the way we left things."

"Well I have nothing to say to you, now let go of me."

He opened his mouth to respond when I heard another voice from behind me, liquid velvet that poured right through me.

"Fucking get your hands off of her before I remove them myself."

I don't know what Mike saw, but he instantly released my arm and stepped back. Edward walked up, placing himself between me and the ass. His face was harsh but his eyes were worried as they searched over me.

"Are you okay?"

I barely nodded before he rounded on Mike who, because the stupid that he is, was still standing there. From my position, I was still able to see Edward's profile and his eyes were full of fury when he began to speak.

"Do you speak English? Now, I know that you do, because I've heard your brilliant lack of vocabulary before. So, I'm just going to say this just once. You touch her again, even if it's because some little kid accidentally pushes you into her, and I will personally see that there is no reason for you to ever even approach another woman again as you'll have no equipment to use. You'll be reduced to receiving it in the ass as your only means of pleasure."

"Which would be totally appropriate given the ass that he is," I found myself mumbling under my breath. I hadn't meant for it to be heard, but I realized it obviously had been when the corners of Edward's mouth twitched at the same time that Mike's face morphed into shocked appall.

I watched in happiness as Mike stuttered incoherently while backing away. About three steps back, he just turned around and scurried off. I wasn't sure if Edward's words or mine had been the catalyst to his departure; I was just thrilled to see him go.

Edward slowly turned to face me and I was finally able to fully look at him. It had been almost a week since I had seen him. He must have just come from the hospital because those heavenly scrubs were still on. I noticed that he looked tired, there were dark circles under his eyes, and I could tell he hadn't shaved in awhile from the scruff on his jaw. Truthfully, he looked like shit.

He cleared his throat, "Um…so…" He reached up and grabbed an Easter egg kit and held it up. "Alice."

I held up my hand basket, "Alice."

He cracked a tiny smile and once again we were back in that awkward silence. So I did what I do best. I rambled.

"I haven't dyed eggs since I was like eight…no, I think I was six. My mom and I dyed about three dozen and then she hid them all around the house so that when I woke up the next morning I would have something to do. Well, unfortunately, Renee couldn't remember where she hid all of them and we ended up being four eggs short in the end. Needless to say, that was the end of the annual Swan Egg Hunt."

Edward just stared at me when I finished.

"So…yeah…um…bye," I mumbled, grabbing another kit and turning to leave.

"I was ten."

I stopped mid-turn and looked over at him.

"Esme had all these stencil kits. We would put on our oldest clothes, grab some paint brushes and spend the entire day painting stencils on eggs. At the end of the day, we would make mini pizzas of our choice."

"Why did you stop?"

He shrugged, "I guess I just outgrew it. Alice did it for a few more years, and we still did the pizzas. Then it just faded away." He grabbed another kit and threw it in his basket. I could tell he was about to leave.

"Do you want to come dye eggs with me?" I blurted out without thinking. Edward's eyes filled with surprise then hesitancy. I knew that he was going to refuse and I found that I didn't want him too.

"I don't have mini pizzas, but I have Bagel Bites and beer. We could-"

"No beer," Edward blurted out.

"Okay…no beer. I'm sure I have some soda."

Edward nodded and we walked to the checkout. After we both paid for our eggs and kits, we walked in silence to our cars. Edward paused by my truck, holding the door open while I climbed inside.

"I'll see you there, right?" I asked almost desperately.

His grip visibly tightened on the frame, but he nodded. I put the key in the ignition as Edward shut the door and I watched him in my mirror as he walked to his car. I shifted into drive and pulled out the lot. My hands were clutching the steering wheel to keep from shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. I couldn't stop myself from looking in the rearview mirror every few seconds to make sure he was still behind me and didn't sneak away.

Five minutes later I pulled into my driveway a bundle of nerves. What the hell was I thinking? Inviting him over to dye eggs, how so very 'Saved By the Bell' of me. Edward was at my door before I could even unbuckle my seat belt, holding his hand out. Confused, I handed him my bag and began to slide out. He sighed, rolling his eyes, and held out his hand again. Oh. I gently placed my hand in his open palm and watched as his fingers closed over my skin. He gave a gentle tug and I hopped out of the truck. Once I was on the ground however, he quickly let go and walked up to the door.

I was so confused. He wanted to touch me, he didn't want to touch me. He was protective, he was indifferent. I couldn't keep up anymore.

I walked into the house, throwing my keys on the table. Edward followed behind, hanging out by the kitchen door.

"You can put everything on the counter. I'm going to change real fast."

He walked into the kitchen without a word. Shaking my head, I ran up the stairs. Quickly I exchanged my skirt for my drawstring Giants sweats. I paired that with a plain black t-shirt and threw my hair up into a ponytail. There, much better. On my way back downstairs, I made a quick stop in my office to grab a few things.

Edward wasn't in my kitchen when I came downstairs. He was knelt down in front of my fireplace starting a fire. He had removed his jacket and my eyes traveled down his back before resting on his ass. Damn, that was a fine ass.

_Snap out of it, Bella._

Dangerous thought trail there. I stepped on the bottom stair a little harder so that he would hear me coming and not think that I was just standing there staring at his very nice…

"Bella?"

I blinked. Edward was now standing – huh, when did that happen? He looked at me then at the fire.

"It's cold," was all he said.

"Yeah. Um…well, are you ready?"

He nodded and we went into the kitchen. I grabbed a pot and began to fill it up with water. When I placed it on the oven Edward gently added the eggs. And then we stood there. In front of the over watching the water. This was ridiculous.

"Hungry?"

He gave a little shrug which I took as a yes. I pulled open the freezer going over my options. Gee Bella, you were just at a grocery store and you couldn't buy real food. Ignoring myself I pulled out a box of Hot Pockets and held them out to Edward. His eyes bugged out and I swear he blushed as he shook his head.

"I thought you said something about Bagel Bites," he all but shouted.

"Geez, overreact much?" I mumbled as I threw the box back into the freezer and grabbed the Bagel Bites. I arranged them on a cookie sheet and threw them in the oven. Edward moved around me and produced two glasses. It should have concerned me how comfortable he seemed in my kitchen, but as I watched him move around, knowing exactly where everything was, I didn't feel anything but ease and desire. I closed my eyes and leaned against the counter. This man in my kitchen was deadly to my health.

"Dr. Pepper?" I heard him ask.

I opened my eyes to see him holding the 2-liter bottle. "Of course, it's the only soda."

He cracked a little smile at that before pouring the soda into the glasses. As Edward took care of the drinks, I began to arrange the table for our dying adventure. I was so involved in making sure everything had a spot that I didn't even realize the Bagel Bites were done until Edward's hand came into my view, holding a plate full of snacks.

"What is all this?"

I wiped my hands on a towel, "The separate bowls are for the separate colors."

"I know that, Bella." He reached over me and grabbed one of the items I retrieved from my office. "But what is this?" he asked, holding up the mini-containers of paint.

I shrugged, walking over to check on the eggs. "Brianna left them here last time I watched her. It's from one of her Paint-By-Numbers kits."

"I know what it's from. My question is, why is it down here?"

I spun around and pulled the two paintbrushes out of my back pocket. Edward's face was unreadable as he watched me walk back to the table. I placed the brushes in front of him.

"I just thought...I mean, I don't have any stencils…" I trailed off.

My first thought was that I had screwed this up. But when I heard him talking about it, and the longing in his voice...I just wanted him to be happy. Yes, that was it. When you boil it right down. I wanted Edward Cullen to be happy. Why? I couldn't even answer that one.

Edward stood up without saying anything and walked to the stove, but as he passed by me, he reached out and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Inside, I was doing my happy dance.

Once the eggs were boiled and cooled, we set them in a bowl and placed it in the middle of the table. I smiled contently to myself when Edward picked up a paintbrush and dipped it in water. We worked in silence, side by side, and although it was uncomfortable at times, we both began to relax as the night went on.

"So how do you know Mike?"

My hand froze, hovering over the red paint. "Um, we went out a couple of times. No big deal."

"Bella."

"It was nothing." I really wanted him to drop it. I didn't want to talk about Mike, least of all to Edward.

He sighed, but thankfully dropped it. I thought he had gone back to his egg until I noticed that he was not longer painting but staring at my recent masterpiece.

"What is that?"

I held up the egg in front of me, "It's a clown."

"But you hate clowns." He dipped his egg into the bowl of glitter and rolled it around.

"I know." I turned to face him with a wicked grin. "So imagine how much fun it will be when I get to smash him open."

"You're sick, you know that? Seriously disturbed." He shook his head and I caught a glimpse of that smile I loved so much.

"I know you are, but what am I?" I said in a sing-song voice.

Edward placed his egg in the crate and turned towards me. I gave him my best innocent eyes until I finally got that crooked smile I loved.

"You're ridiculous."

I crossed my arms on the table and leaned forward until my face was inches from him. I looked him dead in the eye and said as seriously as I could, "I know you are, but what am I?" I ran my finger down the bridge of his nose leaving a trail of red paint.

His smile widened, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him raise his arm, but I was too slow and seconds later, I was covered in glitter. I sat there with my mouth hanging open as I stared at Edward who was shaking from trying to hold back laughter. I bit the inside of my cheek as I contemplated my next move. While Edward was busy trying to calm himself, I grabbed the paint brush that was still in the red paint. Sensing movement, Edward straightened up giving me the perfect opening. With a smug smile on my face, I raised my arm and painted a nice little heart over his right cheek. I sat back in my chair and hummed in appreciation of my work.

"Bella," Edward growled. He turned his entire body towards me and began inching off the chair. I let out a squeal as he reached for me, diving off the chair just in time to avoid his grasp. He scrambled to his feet, his body rising to its full height. Without removing his gaze from my face, Edward reached behind him and laced his finger around the other paintbrush. Slowly he lifted the paint container and dipped the brush into the purple paint. His lips pulled back into a sneer and he took a step towards me, very slowly.

Edward was the hunter and I was his prey, for each step forward he took, I matched him with one step back. I wanted to slap myself when my back hit the wall and I let out a squeak. His eyes darkened as he continued to slowly stalk over to me. Praying that I wouldn't trip over my own feet, I pivoted around and ran through the doorway into the hall. A quick thumping behind me told me that Edward was running after me and it was only moments before his arm wrapped around my waist, effortlessly stopping me in my tracks.

I felt a cold wetness trickle down my face as Edward ran the brush over my cheek. Squirming in his arms proved useless as I fought to get away and I somehow only managed to twist my way around until I was facing him, his arm still around my waist. We were both laughing as I tried to wrestle the brush away from him. Drops of purple paint splattered on the floor below, but neither of us noticed. The hand that was around my waist began pinching my side and my hands flew down, trying to stop the attack. Somewhere in all the chaos, the paint brush fell from Edwards hand as his other arm wrapped around me, trapping me against his body. In an attempt to free myself, I tried to do this fancy move where I crossed one foot over the other and ducked down, spinning out of his grasp. Well, that was how it was supposed to go. Instead, I crossed my foot, began to turn, only to lose my balance and slide up against the front of Edward's body and come into contact with…oh, hello. We both froze.

"Bella," Edward's voice was low, his eyes a shade darker than their usual green. I felt him move closer to me and my eyes slowly shut of their own accord.

Yes.

Then nothing and the warmth of his hands left my waist. My eyes flickered open to see him standing by the door, hand in his hair.

"I should go." His eyes looked sad and his hand twisted into a fist. "Bye Bella."

With that, he was gone. The door making a soft click as it closed behind him, leaving me standing in the hallway, alone.

"Why don't you want me?" I whispered into the darkness.

~oOo~

"Who's up for a game of Rock Band before food?" Emmett asked, dangling a giggling Shane over his shoulder. "Anybody? Come on."

It was Sunday afternoon and we had just finished having the giant Easter egg hunt in the backyard. Amazingly, all six dozen eggs that we had hidden were found by the kids – with help from Emmett, of course. We were all now gathered around on the back patio snacking on appetizers and just chatting. Esme handed me a champagne flute and I smiled up at her in thanks. As she moved over to Rose, my eyes fell on Edward. He was sitting on a bench that overlooked his parent's property, twirling a Corona bottle in his hands, not really paying attention to what was going on.

He had barely spoken two words to me, and those were 'thank you' when I returned his jacket that he had left at my house last night. After that, he managed to always avoid being anywhere near me that would require him to communicate with me. During the egg hunt, he stayed on the porch watching from a distance, only participating when Shane needed help getting an egg out of a tree.

I sighed, taking a sip of my mimosa. Well, if he wanted nothing to do with me, then fine. I don't care. But despite my words, my stomach clenched at the thought of never seeing him again.

"I'll play." Alice jumped up, pulling Jasper with her. "But I get to sing."

"Fine with me, I got drums. Jasper, that means you're guitar," Emmett shouted, walking into the house with Shane. Brianna skipped after them, swinging her basket back and forth.

"Thank God the kids already took pictures," Rose whispered to me and I smiled. I had to admit the kids looked adorable. Shane in his khaki pants, white button shirt and light blue sweater vest and Brianna in a matching blue ruffled dress, her hair in pig tails. Truthfully everyone looked nice. It was one of Esme's rules for holidays, that everyone come dressed in their Sunday best. And boy did Edward look good. His long legs encased in the khaki colored pants that all the guys were wearing and don't forget the white button down shirt with the top buttons open, collar up. I smoothed down the front of my skirt as I willed myself to look away from him. The opening chords to "Carry on my Wayward Son" floated in from the living room followed by Alice's voice. Rose laughed into her glass as Alice tried to mimic the lead singer of Kansas.

Conversation flowed around me between Rose, Carlisle, and Esme but all I could do was stare at Edward, who like me, wasn't participating in the talk. My eyes roamed over every inch of him, over and over. It wasn't like I was trying to commit him to memory. Oh no, Edward had been a constant presence in my dreams lately…his image a perfect likeness. I closed my eyes as memories of the dream flooded me. It was the same dream I had been having since Seattle.

_Edward and I somewhere dark._

"Carry on my Wayward Son" had just finished and I could hear them arguing over what to play next.

_Flashing lights and loud music._

A song must have been decided on because it suddenly got quiet and then I heard it, the opening chord of their chosen tune.

_Dun, dun, dun, dun…_

"Eye of the Tiger".

My eyes flashed open, staring right at Edward's lips.

Oh God.

I jumped to my feet, stopping Carlisle in mid-sentence. Everyone was looking at me, including Edward.

"Excuse me," I managed to get out before bolting into the house. I didn't stop moving until I was in the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, trying to control my breathing. There was no way. I wouldn't…I couldn't have. It was a dream, just a dream. I brought my hand to my lips. Ok, a very vivid dream.

"Bella?"

Of all the people, why did it have to be him?

"Are you okay?"

His voice was closer now, right behind me and I had to know. Taking a deep breath, I spun around. Edward was standing before me, face full of concern. Before he could speak again, I reached up, grabbing him around the neck and pulling his mouth to mine.

Yes, the logical thing to do here would have been to just ask, but I was never one for logic and the moment his lips met mine everything came flooding back. The song. Emmett pulling Edward up there. Edward moving like he owned that stage. I remembered it all. Seeing him onstage and that overwhelming need. The overwhelming need to just know what it would be like.

I had made that first move.

I had kissed him.

I remembered everything.

Oh God.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: A lot of you guessed that Bella wouldn't remember, but she did…at the end! So please don't hate me! I will leave this AN short. Thank you to everyone who has pimped this story out, you guys amaze me!**

**Also, be sure to put me on author alert. I am working on an outtake involving Edward/James and New Years. So you don't wanna miss that. Thank you again everyone! MWAH!**


	20. Tarzan Meet Jane

**A/N: An update! Finally! I'm soo sorry for the epic delay but RL just kind of out of control. I want to say a HUGE thank you to Forever_Liz for holding my hand and just being my amazing muse! I fucking love you bb! Also, a huge thank you to my beta, phoenixhunter47, for staying awake until 2am so that I could post this tonight. Oh and LittleMissWhitlock, because she wouldn't let me finish my deviled eggs until I posted this.**

**x-x-x**

**Tarzan Meet Jane **

**EPOV**

Sitting out on the patio that close to Bella had been torture. Hell, this whole past week had been torture. I wanted to shake her, will her to remember that night. I wanted to know how much had been her and how much had been the alcohol. And then I wanted to smack myself for how much like a girl I sounded. God, I could have killed Emmett when "Eye of the Tiger" started up. He had been talking nonstop about our performance since that night, so I shouldn't have been surprised, but then I saw Bella's face. She had looked as white as a ghost and she was staring directly at me. When she stood up quickly and bolted into the house, I won't deny that some part of me was hoping that she had remembered. Esme stood, ready to go after Bella. I think I surprised them all when I told them I would go check on her, hurrying after Bella before they could stop me. Her head was buried in her hands when I entered the kitchen and I paused, watching her try to control her breathing. And then it happened again.

I was lost in the taste of cherries when Bella suddenly pushed away from me and leaned back against the counter. She brought her hand to her mouth, eyes growing wide.

"I kissed you," she said, sounding more like she was talking to herself than to me.

I nodded slowly, "I know."

She shook her head back and forth, "No, not now…then."

"I know."

Without warning, Bella flew forward and slapped me, hard, across the shoulder. I wasn't sure what I expected, but it sure as hell wasn't that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted.

"Tell you?" I shouted back, taking a step towards her. "Why didn't you fucking remember?"

"So this is my fault?" she asked, slightly outraged.

"Well, I don't see how it's mine," I countered.

We were standing toe to toe, both refusing to back down.

"You're an ass," she sneered.

I let out a laugh. "Oh, I'm an ass. Real mature, Bella. Take responsibility for your own shit. Don't pawn it off on me."

"Responsibility? You're going to give me advice on how to act responsible? I could laugh."

"Well then why don't you?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration. "Everyone else does."

Bella stilled at my outburst, not knowing what to say. I hadn't meant to snap at her. I had actually followed her into the kitchen to make sure she was okay. And then she had to go and fucking kiss me again. I tried not to respond, cause hell, what if she didn't remember this one either? But before I could make my mind up, she had pushed away.

I sighed, and now here we were. Back to our fun selves.

"Edward, I – I'm sorry," she whispered.

I turned to her, "Sorry for what, Bella? Sorry that you kissed me? Or sorry that you finally told me what you really think of me?"

"No, Edward!" she shouted. "I'm...just...damn." She sagged against the counter, placing her head in her hands.

"Just what? Fuck, Bella." I threw my hands up in the air.

I heard her take a deep breath. "I was drunk."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. This was getting us nowhere. Was it so hard for her to just fucking tell me how she felt? Instead of asking that, all I said was, "I know."

"I just…everything got all messed up."

"Messed up?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"You...you just had to go up there." Bella dropped her hands and looked up at me. "Everything was fine. And then you - you were nice. When did you become nice?" She began pacing back and forth. "And where do you get off calling me 'beautiful'? You can't just say shit like that, cause coming from you means like…I don't know what it means, but you can't do that."

"Bella-"

"And the song. Alice picked the song, it was like she knew, although how...well, that's just your sister and she's crazy psycho like that. And your song...what the hell was that? Do you have to be good at everything you do? Cause you can sing, like really sing. And that's just not fair, you have to be bad at something-"

"Bella," I said a little more forcefully. She paused in her pacing, turning to look at me with her lip caught between her teeth. I took a step towards her. "Did you mean it?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Mean what?"

Well, here goes nothing.

I took a deep breath. "The kiss. Not today, but the other night. Did you mean to do it? Did you want to do it?"

I stared at her, willing her to answer. Her head fell to her chest, hair covering her face. She was hiding her reactions from me and I didn't like it. Something was stirring within me, making me sick to my stomach. I was preparing. With a deep breath, I realized I was preparing for rejection. What would I do if Bella rejected me?

Her voice was so quiet that for a moment, I didn't know that she had spoken.

"Yes."

My heart was thumping, so loud that I had to strain to hear her.

"Yes," she repeated, lifting her gaze to mine. "I wanted to kiss you. But don't go getting a big head over this because-"

That was all I needed to hear - that she had wanted to. I took those final steps towards her, placing a hand behind her neck and pulling her into me. I felt her tense briefly before her body relaxed, arms wrapping around me. Gingerly, I brought my hand to her chin, coaxing her mouth open against mine. I felt my pulse quicken as she complied and I was finally able to taste her again. Her fingers began playing with the hair at the back of my neck sending chills down my spine. I could feel myself getting hard and I didn't want to ruin the moment. So, I reluctantly broke away from her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before resting my forehead against hers.

Bella's eyes were closed, her mouth still slightly parted. I was thankful that she wasn't looking at me and I took this time to stare, to memorize every curve of her face as my mind frantically tried to piece together what had just happened and what it all meant. Very slowly, Bella's eyes opened. She let out a quick gasp and I smirked as I watched her cheeks flush. She averted her eyes but made no other move to separate herself from me.

I leaned closer to her ear, "Just for the record, I am bad at Tic Tac Toe. No matter where I put that damned X, I always lose." She pulled her head back so that she could look up at me, confusion plain on her face. I shifted, still keeping my arms around her, but moving them to hold her around her waist. She moved with me, placing her forehead back against mine.

"I'm also bad at making Grilled Cheese sandwiches. They always fucking burn," I said shaking my head. Bella no longer looked confused; in fact she looked downright amused. Her brown eyes were sparkling with the laughter that was threatening to burst from her lips. I smiled down at her as the hand behind my neck slowly began pulling me down to her.

"And I'm really bad at balancing my checkbook," I whispered against her lips, chuckling when I felt her smile. "But of course, you already knew that."

She laughed before capturing my lips with hers. My arms tightened around her, pressing her into me. She let out a moan and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside her mouth. She welcomed me without hesitation, gripping my hair tighter as I nipped at her bottom lip. We were suddenly moving and I wasn't sure where or in what direction until Bella hit the counter. Without breaking the kiss, I lowered my hands until they cupped her ass. I gave it a quick squeeze before lifting her up and setting her on the marble countertop. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me forward to settle in between her thighs. Her skirt was pushed almost up to her hips and I couldn't help the groan as my cock brushed against the warmth of her center. Her hips moved against mine and my hands flew down, grasping her sides to hold her still. It would be very bad if I fucking came in my pants...very bad. Breathing was beginning to become a necessity, but fuck me, I did not want to break away. I was never one for kissing but I couldn't seem to get enough of Bella's taste as my tongue explored her mouth over and over.

"I'll check on it."

It was like that fear of getting caught by your parents when I heard Jasper's voice right outside the kitchen door. The door began to swing open as if in slow motion and I reluctantly pulled away from the woman in front of me, panting as I tried to catch my breath.

"What time did you-?" Jasper trailed off as he noticed the two of us. His eyes grew wide as he took in the positions we were in.

"Hey…uh…Jasper," I said stupidly, running a hand through my hair.

"Edward. Bella," he greeted, his eyes flitting between the two of us.

Bella slid off the counter, being careful to hold her skirt in place. She looked up at me once her feet were on the ground. Her face was flushed, lips still swollen and fuck, if I didn't want to continue what we had started. Jasper cleared his throat causing Bella's cheeks to flame and her face to resemble a tomato. She stepped to the side of me and looked up at Jasper then back to me...then to the ground.

"I...um...I have to, uh, go change...my feet...," she mumbled before hurrying out of the kitchen.

I watched the door swinging in Bella's absence before focusing on my future brother-in-law. Her exit would have been more amusing if not for the look on Jasper's face. He was staring at me in what appeared to be shock. For once, I didn't really know what to say. So instead, I shifted my weight from foot to foot, rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. Jasper opened his mouth to say something when I heard Esme's voice calling out a time.

"Um, thanks. Got it," Jasper shouted back. He walked over to the stove, opening it to check the ham inside. With one hand on the oven door, he began looking around the kitchen.

I opened up a drawer to my left and pulled out a couple of oven mitts. "Here, let me help."

"I got it."

"Fuck, Jasper. Just let me help." I walked over to him, holding out the mitts.

"You've never wanted to help before."

"I know."

"But you want to help now?" He wasn't looking at me, but I sensed an undertone to his question.

"Yes," I answered steadily. "I want to help now."

His head turned towards me as he searched my face for the truth in my words. I just stood there, letting him analyze me, praying that he would believe me. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded and took the mitts from me. He slipped them on and pulled out the ham.

"Can you grab the thermometer so we can see how it's doing?"

"That I can do." I quickly began searching through the drawers, trying to remember where I had seen one. Jasper pointed to the center drawer and, viola, there it was.

"Thank you," he responded, taking the thermometer. "So, is there a science to this or do we just plunge it in there?"

"Plunge away, my friend." He looked up then and there was a tiny hint of a smile. Maybe we were salvageable.

We were quiet for a few minutes as Jasper fiddled with the ham. I stood next to him, awkwardly, not really knowing what to say, but waiting for him to bite my head off. It didn't take a genius to figure out what we were doing when he walked in.

"So, what I walked in on -"

And here we go.

He put the ham back in the oven and adjusted the timer before turning towards me. I was trying to read his face, but he was doing a very good job of keeping it straight.

"Yeah...um..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Are you and her...?" What was it with us and not being able to finish sentences?

I began fiddling with the bowl of potatoes on the counter. "I'm not really sure."

"Oh." Surprise flitted across his face. "I just thought…you know...with this and then the whole thing with the..." he sighed. "I saw you two at the club."

This time it was my turn to be surprised. I had been a little confused when no one had said anything upon returning to the table after Bella had kissed me, obviously someone had to have seen it. So I sat there, trying to figure out what was going on in Bella's head but also waiting for Jasper or Rose to begin yelling. When nothing happened, I assumed we had gotten lucky - that was, until now.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So you two aren't..." he trailed off.

I ran my hand through my hair, "I honestly don't know. Fuck, she didn't even remember what had happened that night until right now."

"Damn," Jasper muttered under his breath. He stepped away from the oven and walked to the fridge. Pulling out two beers, he popped open the tops and handed me one."That's rough."

I shrugged in agreement, not really knowing what to say. We both stood there, drinking our beers. Every once in awhile one of us would open our mouths to say something, but nothing would come out.

"How's teaching going?" I eventually asked, breaking our silence.

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise, "It's going good. We're getting ready for the oral report section of the year."

"Oh, I bet they're just loving that." Jasper chuckled. "God, I hated oral reports. Worst part of school right there - well, one of them."

"What do you mean? I think that report you gave on the Industrial Revolution was very insightful."

"Was that before or after I puked on Professor Jensen?"

"Oh definitely before," Jasper croaked out as we were both laughing at the memory.

Esme chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. She looked at both of us doubled over and a huge smile lit up her face. We both straightened up as Esme walked over to us.

"And what is going on here?" she asked, amusement playing in her voice.

Jasper cleared his throat as I wiped the corners of my eyes. "We were just discussing the impact of the Industrial Revolution on Edward's digestive system."

At his answer, we both let loose with laughter again. I clutched the edge of the counter, trying to hold myself up as my stomach clenched in pain. Fuck, I was laughing so hard it was beginning to hurt. Esme began to move around us, gathering items for the dinner, while Jasper and I tried to control our breathing. She grabbed some vegetables out of the fridge, patting my back as she walked by, and began quietly chopping up the bell peppers. A few minutes later and we were finally getting it under control. Jasper smoothed down the front of his shirt, inhaling deep breaths, as he walked over to me.

"It's good to see you laughing again," he said, clapping a hand on my shoulder. He smiled at me, a genuine smile, and I couldn't help but return it. He passed Esme, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, and walked out into the family room.

I looked back towards Esme and she quickly turned away from me, but not before I caught her expression. Joy. Pure joy. And I found myself hating the fact that she felt the need to hide it from me. I stood there awkwardly, halfway between Esme and the door, debating with myself over what I should do. I rubbed my face with my hands. God, when did things get so complicated. It was a simple choice - stay or go. My mind was made up when I dropped my hands and found Esme standing on her tiptoes, reaching for a bowl way out of her grasp.

A look of shock ran across Esme's face as I handed her the bowl and she quickly tried to cover it up with a smile. She busied herself with chopping the zucchini, the curve of her lips still showing, as I stood there, watching. She tossed the slices into a bowl before moving on to the yellow squash.

"What are you making?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm just cutting up some veggies to steam. I figured we could use some with dinner. It's the only time I'm sure that you boys eat right." She smiled up at me then continued her chopping.

"I eat perfectly fine," I grumbled, mostly to myself, before absentmindedly picking up a slice of squash and popping it in my mouth.

"Hey!" Esme exclaimed, batting my hand away as I reached for another. "You're just like your brother. Now, if you're not going to help, I suggest you get your ass out of my kitchen so I can finish this in time."

My eyes widened in disbelief, "Your kitchen? Possessive much?" I walked around her to the bowl of potatoes. "And did you just say 'ass'? I don't think I've ever heard you swear before." I grabbed a knife and began cutting a potato into quarters. "I'm not sure that I like it very much," I chastised.

"Well, I've got to keep up with you," she said before quickly slapping her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with surprise. I almost dropped my knife at her outburst.

I couldn't fight the smile that came as I leaned over to her, "Touche." I grabbed another potato, "Now are you mashing these or...?"

Esme seemed to think for a moment, "Maybe roasted."

"Sounds perfect," I smiled as I went back to cutting the potatoes.

"How are things at the hospital?" Esme asked after a few moments.

"Um, pretty good, I think. Dr. Laurent is an excellent doctor to work under. I just hope he's as impressed with me." I was shocked that I had admitted that and to Esme of all people. It was something that weighed on my mind constantly. I was working in Carlisle's shadow and while I hoped I was keeping up the good Cullen name, I also hoped that I was making my own - that I wouldn't forever be defined by my father's name.

"Your father is very proud," I heard Esme say, causing my hand to falter slightly, but she said nothing more on that subject. A trickle of laughter from the living room filtered through and I could distinctly hear Bella's above the group. Esme must have heard it also.

"Has she come in yet?"

"Bella?" I asked, just to be sure. Emse nodded. "Yeah, just once that I've seen. Stitches for her arm." Esme chuckled to herself, shaking her head. "I kind of got the feeling that she's a regular there."

At that Emse let out a full laugh, "Oh sweetie, you have no idea. Carlisle and I used to joke how a week wasn't complete unless Bella was in the ER." I laughed along with her, my thoughts straying to Bella. "What did she do this time?"

"You know Alice's wedding gift?" Esme nodded. "Well, she used the power saw Carlisle sent over."

Esme gasped, "That girl. I told her to call Emmett if she needed help."

"Actually, I've been helping her out," I said softly, keeping my gaze focused on the food in front of me. The dull thuds of the knife hitting the cutting board slowed next to me. I sucked in a breath, waiting for the warnings that always came when discussing Bella, but nothing came. The only sound was running water as Emse turned on the faucet.

"I'm glad to hear that," she finally said. "I worry about her being by herself so much. She needs to learn to ask for help more often." Emse placed her hand gently on my forearm, ceasing my movements. Slowly, my eyes trailed up until I was staring into the mirror image of my own, only her's were lined around the edges from the years of dealing with us kids. How much more stress had I added alone?

She smiled up at me, squeezing my arm. She opened her mouth to speak when something over my shoulder caught her eye. I took a breath and knew who it was without turning around.

"I'm sorry," Bella stuttered. "I didn't know..."

Esme stepped back. "Come on in, Bella. Edward was just helping me with dinner."

I heard the click of Bella's heels on the hardwood floor as she walked towards us, stopping just behind me. My body stiffened as I tried to control my reaction to her presence. Memories of what had transpired earlier in this very kitchen flooded my mind. I was suddenly very unsure of how to act, which was totally fucking me up, because when had I ever been unsure around a woman – minus my high school days?

"I was just checking to see if you needed any help," Bella said timidly.

I couldn't help it. I turned to her, noticing that she was avoiding looking at me, just as I had been her moments earlier. "What? Are you going to microwave some shit?" Her eyes flashed to mine, blazing with that fire I'd come to love. "Do they make Easter Dinner flavored Hot Pockets?"

Esme let out an "Edward!" as Bella grabbed the hand towel off the counter and smacked me across the chest. And we were back.

"That's it," Bella scolded, shaking her finger at me. "No dessert for you." She walked towards Esme, brushing up against me just close enough to whisper, "And you would have loved the dessert." Her warm breath blew against my ear and I felt my cock twitch in my pants. How the fuck did she do that? I watched her saunter over to Esme, and fuck me if she didn't add more sway to her hips as she did.

Thankfully, Esme's back was to us this entire time and she missed that entire exchange. "You can get the salad together," she suggested as Bella leaned on the counter next to her. Bella nodded and gathered all the ingredients from the fridge. She looked around before realizing that the only free area was on the other side of me. I smirked at her as she scowled. She stomped over to me and I reached into the upper cabinets to grab a bowl, setting it before her as she ever so gracefully dumped the vegetables on the counter.

Quickly checking to see if Esme was distracted, I leaned closer to Bella, inhaling her scent like some fucking dog. She jumped as my breath hit her neck. "So, did you, uh, change your feet?" I asked, teasingly.

I was immediately rewarded with the deep blush that stained her cheeks, trailing down her neck. "Bite me," she hissed.

"You keep offering that and I just may take you up on it." She turned to me, a confused expression on her face. "The hospital? When I stitched you up? I believe you said the exact same words to me on your way out."

Recognition dawned in her eyes, "Oh yeah. Wasn't that the same day you went snooping around in my underwear drawer?" _Oh shit. _"Yeah, next time don't remove the Post-it, Sherlock."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Esme asked.

"Nothing," we answered simultaneously.

Esme gave us a knowing look before pouring the vegetables into the steamer. Bella and I resumed our tasks. After I had all of the potatoes cut, I threw them in a giant bowl and walked to the refrigerator. I bent down to retrieve the basil that had been handpicked from Esme's garden this morning and also grabbed a couple of garlic cloves. I turned around just in time to see Bella's head whip back around. She had been checking out my ass. I smirked to myself as I made my way back to the counter. And yes, I checked out her ass the whole way back, remembering how it felt underneath my hands not even an hour before.

Conversation flowed easily between the three of us. Esme asked Bella about the bookstore and I found myself actually paying attention, even interjecting a few times and providing my opinion, which they both seemed to want to hear. The conversation turned to Bella's father and I chose to just listen to that one, keeping my opinions to myself. Bella explained that she had just talked to her dad and that everything seemed to be going well there. I had just put the potatoes in the oven to broil as Bella was finishing up the salad. I smiled over at Esme.

"Would you like me to start setting the table?" I asked.

Bella turned towards me, wiping her hand on a towel. "I already did that."

I was watching the way Bella's hands smoothed down the front of her skirt, imagining they were mine. I looked over at her face and whatever she saw she mistook for confusion or something because she rolled her eyes and walked towards me.

"You know that time frame between when I left and then came back? Do you remember that?" She made a little walking motion with her fingers as she gestured to the door and then back to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared down at her, not amused. She stopped inches in front of me, trying her hardest to look intimidating, which was as cute as fuck.

I smirked down at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her body flush against mine. She let out a gasp as she felt my hardness press against her. Fuck, the things she did to me. Gently, still trying to stay in control, I brought her hand to my mouth, sucking her pointer finger in between my lips. I nipped at the tip before slowly drawing it back out. Her lips parted and her breath came through in small gasps.

"Trust me, love," I whispered. "I would have remembered if you _came_." I put more emphasis on that last word and watched, amused, as she struggled for something to say.

"Edward? Can you grab the ham out of the oven?"

I brought Bella's hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Yes, Mother." I winked at Bella before turning away.

I heard her let out a sigh and I chuckled to myself as I walked over to the oven, making sure to adjust the slight problem in my pants.

x-x-x

Dinner passed pretty smoothly…well, as smoothly as it could with seven adults and three kids. Yes, I lumped Emmett with the kids and not just because he led the twins in a "Dessert!" chant while banging their fists on the table. Everyone chatted idly, mostly about the wedding, which was fast approaching. I watched Bella's reaction when Alice asked her if she had contacted Connor yet. Her face filled with color as she stared down at her plate, mumbling about how she hadn't had time yet. The urge to reach out and strangle my sister kept growing as Alice continued to pester Bella until she finally relented, promising to call him when she got home tonight. I threw a grateful smile at Jasper as he quickly changed the subject back to the wedding, sending Alice off on another tangent.

Bella sat across from me, staring intently at her plate as if it held the eighth wonder of the world. I stretched my leg out and carefully wrapped my foot around her ankle. Her shoulders visibly relaxed as I began moving the toe of my shoe in lazy circles over her skin. She finally rejoined the conversation, never once looking at me, but she wrapped her other leg over the top of mine, effectively trapping me between her ankles. I'm not gonna lie, I didn't mind one fucking bit. Bella began to extract herself to help with dessert, but I threw my free leg over the top of hers until our legs were like one giant pretzel. I tightened my legs and gave a little tug. She bit her lip trying not to laugh when Esme patted her shoulder as she walked by. I gave another tug, wanting Bella to look at me, wanting to see her beautiful smile. Everyone was so busy moving around, clearing dishes and making room for the dessert Bella had made, that no one noticed when she finally looked up and we sat there, grinning at each other like idiots. And that's how we stayed for the remainder of the meal, entwined together like it was nothing out of the ordinary, until it was time to leave.

I hung back as Bella said her goodbyes to my family, not really knowing how to act after everything that had transpired today. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. God, I needed a drink. I felt a slight pull on my pant leg and opened one eye, squinting down, where I saw Shane standing with one hand behind his back. I opened my other eye and stared down at the little guy, wondering what he wanted. Very slowly, he drew his arm around to the front and opened his tiny fist.

"Happy Easter, Uncle Edward," he said softly. "I saved tis fors you."

He rolled the plastic egg onto my open palm and then used his tiny fingers to close mine. When he was done, he beamed up at me before throwing his arms around my leg.

"I love you, Uncle Edward." His voice was muffled as he spoke into my pants.

I looked around, not knowing what to do. Everyone was still saying goodbye now that Rose and Emmett had decided they were going to leave as well. My eyes shifted uncomfortably around the room, looking for a way out. I froze as I found myself suddenly staring into the chocolate eyes of Bella. She was standing next to the door with Brianna on her hip watching me intently. I shifted under the weight of her gaze, choosing to look back down at the child attached to me.

"Umm...thanks, kid," I mumbled, patting him gently on the head.

He grinned shyly up at me before running back to his parents. I stood there staring, dumbfounded, clutching the plastic egg in my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella hide her face in Brianna's hair, her body shaking with silent laughter. Rolling my eyes, I shoved the egg into the pocket of my pants and walked over to say goodbye to my brother. After swearing to Emmett that we would play golf next week I found myself standing in front of Bella. She was still holding Brianna, who was now staring at me with a look of disgust. Yup, definitely just like her mother.

Bella tried to put mini-Rose down, but it just clung to her like a lifeline. Bella eventually gave up and shot me an apologetic look, which I returned with a half-smile.

"So, I guess I'll just see you later?" I asked, feeling like an idiot being stared at by a three year old.

Bella shifted Brianna to her other hip, the one that was farther away from me. "Um, yeah, I guess so."

We both stood there, neither really knowing what to do, but wanting something. Well, I knew what I wanted, but that wasn't appropriate in front of a child. Ignoring the look of death I was receiving from the devil spawn, I took a step towards Bella.

"Oh Bella!" my sister's voice broke through. I groaned, as Bella chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Are we still on for lunch with Angela?" Alice asked, squeezing in between Bella and me.

"Yeah, Wednesday, right?"

Alice nodded as the big group began to move outside, shuffling Bella away from me. I stood in the doorway, watching as Emmett loaded Shane into the Jeep. Bella was on the other side, trying to get Brianna to let go of her so that they could strap her in the car seat. Finally with some extra coaxing from Rose and a chocolate bunny, Brianna let go and settled into her seat, her face already a mess of chocolate.

"Bella, don't forget to call Connor tonight!"

x-x-x

I tossed and turned all night. I just couldn't fall asleep. No position was comfortable, one minute I was hot, the next I was fucking freezing. The morning light began to creep in and I figured since I wasn't sleeping that I might as well just get up. I threw the blanket off, and glanced at the clock. 7:15am. Fuck. I didn't have to be at work until ten. I dragged my tired ass to the shower, wincing when the cold water hit my bare skin. Quickly, I fumbled with the knobs until the shower was filled with steam. I mechanically went through the motions and the next thing I knew, I was making my way downstairs.

"Edward? What are you doing up so early?" Esme asked in surprise as I walked into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep," I mumbled, reaching for a coffee cup. She didn't say anything, instead just moving out of my way as I walked to the French Press that held my sanity in its glass cylinder. I leaned against the counter as I watched her cut a grapefruit, placing half on a plate with a piece of toast and handing it to me.

"You need to eat something," was all she said as she took her half of the breakfast to the table and sat down. I followed suit, as I sat across from her and began eating. The sounds of rustling paper filled the kitchen as we both flipped through that morning's paper. Once I had finished, I placed the empty dish in the sink and wiped my hands on the dish towel.

"Dinner was delicious last night."

Esme looked up. "Thank you, Edward. I'm glad you liked it." I could hear the smile in her voice and it brought one to my own face.

"Well, I'm going to head out." I pushed off the counter and walked towards the door just as Esme was standing up. I paused next to her, reaching out and giving her a slight hug. "See you later, Mom."

I grabbed my coat from the hallway and walked out to my car, flinching when the cold air hit my face. Why the fuck did I not park it in the garage? Once I was inside the car, I turned the heater on full blast, trying to warm my hands in front of the vents before pulling out of the circular drive. As I drove towards the center of town, I noticed the time. Shit, it was only 8:45am. I still had an hour and fifteen minutes before I had to be anywhere, and it only took ten minutes to get to the hospital. I turned down the first street I came to, not even paying attention to the houses. As I racked my brain for something to do, it suddenly hit me. Something that I needed to know.

I was out of my car before the ignition had fully turned off, practically running up the white stairs. I pushed the doorbell, following it with heavy knocking the more impatient I got. I heard footsteps echoing from inside right before the door flew open. Bella stood there, a brush in one hand and a bat in the other, staring at me like I was fucking insane. And I probably looked it.

"Edward? What the hell?"

"Did you call him?" I practically shouted.

"What? Call who?" she shouted back at me.

I placed one hand against the door frame, leaning into her. "Connor? Did you fucking call Connor?"

Bella rolled her eyes before turning around and walking back down the hallway. She dropped the bat in a wicker basket by the hall closet that held an assortment of umbrellas as she turned into the living room. I tapped my fingers against the door frame before finally following her, slamming the door shut behind me. I found her in the living room gathering, up papers and tossing them into a folder while brushing out her long hair. She sighed when she realized I was there.

"Edward, I don't have time for this. I'm running late as it is."

"Then just answer the damn question," I said in an even voice.

She stopped moving, running the brush through her hair one more time before throwing it onto the coffee table. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

I shrugged, "It doesn't." But I knew that wasn't true and Bella knew it as well.

"Bullshit!" she shouted, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Is he taking you to the wedding?" I asked in a low voice, not wanting to know the answer.

She dropped her arms to her side, "So what if he is? I need a date for the wedding and he's a nice guy."

"He's an ass," I snorted.

"Oh yeah? And have you actually met him?"

She raised her eyebrow when I failed to respond. "That doesn't matter," I retorted. She let out a 'hmph' and went back to scavenging the room for God knows what. "And besides, you don't need a date. You'll go with me."

The room fell silent as Bella stopped what she was doing, her back to me. Very slowly, she turned around, her eyes locking with mine. You know the saying 'If looks could kill'?

"I'll go with you? I'm sorry, when did we become 'Me Tarzan, you Jane'?" She hit her fist to her chest to emphasize her point. "You -" she pointed to me, "do not own me." She pointed back to herself. "I can go with anyone I choose, regardless of how jealous you may be."

"Jealous?" I laughed, taking a step towards her. "Oh sweetheart, please."

"Oh, you're not?" she asked in fake disbelief. "Well, okay then. You won't mind if I call Connor up right now. You see, I was a little too tired when I got home last night and I wasn't able to make the call…" she trailed off, looking around the room for what I assumed was for the phone.

"I thought you said you called him," I said through clenched teeth.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, picking up the phone. "What? No. You only assumed that I did."

Bella picked up her purse and pulled out a piece of folded paper. Connor's number. I felt my breathing become deeper as I watched her prepare to dial. Jealousy. There was no denying that's what I was feeling. It had been a very long time since I had possessed this emotion – my first year of college actually – and I was unprepared for the roar that pounded through my head when Bella lifted the phone to her ear.

I don't remember making the decision to start moving, I just suddenly was. With one hand, I grabbed the phone from her and threw it to the side. An echoing crash was the only hint that the phone didn't hit the couch, which had been my intended target. My other hand slipped around the back of Bella's neck while I pushed us backwards until her back hit the wall, narrowly missing the mantle of the fireplace.

"What the hell did I say?" I growled, pushing my body into hers.

Bella's hands slid up my arms until they were lost in the mess of my hair. With a fierce look in her eyes, her hands clenched into fists and I couldn't stop the groan as she not-so-gently pulled my head back.

She brought her lips to my ear and whispered, "I believe you were telling me how you weren't jealous." Her voice was deeper than usual and the timbre reverberated straight through my body, making my already painful erection throb.

"Fuck," I breathed out; fighting. Fighting her, fighting myself.

Her grip loosened and my head fell forward, allowing my forehead to rest on her shoulder. Our bodies were rising and falling in almost perfect synchronicity while our breathing become more irregular as time passed. Ever so slowly, I turned my face until my lips were pressed against the crook of her neck. Allowing me more access, Bella let her head fall back, hitting the wall with a _thud_. I slid my hand in between the back of her head and the wall, affording her some protection.

"Careful, baby," I whispered into her ear before nipping at her lobe. She let out a strangled sigh as her fingers dug into my hair again. My other hand trailed down to the side of her hip, pulling her closer. "You're going with me." I ground my hips into hers, emphasizing my point.

"Admit you're jealous," she said, her voice a breathy whisper as she trailed her fingertips down the back of my neck, causing me to shudder against her.

I pulled my face back, our noses the only things touching. "Say you'll go with me."

She tilted her head so that her lips were hovering dangerously close to mine. "Say you're jealous," she demanded.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. The hand I held on her waist clenched into a fist, as Bella would move just enough so that my lips would never actually touch hers. Torture, it was pure fucking torture. She bit her bottom lip and at the same time she rubbed her nose up the side of mine, forcing my control out the door.

"Jealous, so fucking jealous," I barely got out. "But you fucking like it." I finished before I slammed my mouth down on hers.

She opened to me instantly as I plunged my tongue deep inside, wanting to taste her. She responded with fervor, gripping my neck and pulling me closer with an urgency that matched mine. My hand trailed down cupping her ass as she lifted her leg and wrapped it around me. Without breaking from her, I slid my hand down her thigh, hitching her leg up higher. We both groaned as the new position allowed a more intimate contact. My cock was practically bouncing, trying to get through my scrubs and the thin black pants Bella was wearing. Fuck, I needed to be closer. Nothing else mattered in that moment as my other hand came down under her other thigh. In an instant I had both her legs wrapped around me as I ground my hips into her, pushing her into the wall. Keeping my grip tight on her, I began to move us away from the wall. I walked backward when suddenly my ass connected with something sharp, followed by a loud crash.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, finally breaking the kiss. One of Bella's hands slid over my ass and she slowly began to massage it. Meanwhile, her delectable mouth was making a circuit from my ear to my neck and back again. The feel of her everywhere was overwhelming and standing didn't seem to be a good idea anymore. Carefully, I maneuvered around the end table until I felt the backs of my thighs hit the couch. Pivoting quickly, I all but collapsed atop Bella as she hit the couch. She made a small murmur of protest, lifting her back and looking below her. I turned her face back to me, claiming her mouth once more as I grabbed her purse from underneath her and threw it on the floor. Returning my hand to her waist I was unprepared for the feeling of silk as my hand made contact with her skin, her shirt having risen. I pushed my hand up, taking more material with me until my palm was cupping the bottom of her breast. Bella let out a breathy moan, leaning her head back against the arm rest. My fingers danced along the edge of her bra, her back arching up, as I captured her gaze with mine. She was so fucking beautiful. Brown hair spread out over the arm like a wave, lips fully red and parted, eyes hooded and dark, desire written all over.

"What the hell are we doing?" she breathed out, her hands climbing under my shirt. I shivered against her as her cool hands began drawing patterns over my back.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. I placed a kiss right below her collarbone. "Tell me to stop," I all but pleaded, knowing it was fruitless as we were both too lost in each other. "Tell me to stop, Bella, and I will."

Her next words sealed my fate.

"Don't."

**x-x-x**

**A/N: So I promise not to make you wait forever for the next chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me! And real quick, I do have to blame part of my absence for a fic that has been owning me and if you haven't read it you must. It's an AMAZING fic and it makes me laugh so hard that I cry, it's called IT ISN'T STALKING IF YOU DON'T GET CAUGHT and it's a collab between LittleMissWhitlock and JustForkIt. RUN NOW! GO READ IT! **

**Oh, and I fucking love you all! Please let me know what you thought.**


	21. Colonel Mustard in the Conservatory

**AN: I don't want to bore you with an author's note, but I want to give a quick thank you to my beta, phoenixhunter47 (I miss you, bb) and Bliltxgirl, both for helping me make this chapter better. And a HUGE thank you to Betty and Liz for skittlizing my doc and for making me smile when I thought this chapter sucked. Now, enough of me babbling. Enjoy! (I go hide now)**

**x-x-x**

**Colonel Mustard in the Conservatory with the Revolver **

**EPOV**

"Dr. Cullen? Edward? Are you even listening to me, son?"

I blinked and found myself staring into the eyes of my father. Blinking again, I looked around the room and then down at the styrofoam cup held between my hands. Confused, I brought the cup to my lips, immediately spitting the contents out as soon as the liquid touched my lips. It looked like coffee, kinda smelled like coffee...but it sure as hell didn't taste like it. Briefly, I wondered how long ago I had acquired this cup of shit. How long did it take coffee to become sludge? I tossed the cup into the trash can next to the table and began trying to figure out how to get another cup. I could always steal - borrow - one from the nurses, as long as I could find one without flowers or bunnies or some stupid chick saying like, 'Friends are the sisters we choose.' Awww, how fucking cute.

"Edward?"

Carlisle stood before me, holding two mugs in his hands. Without a word, he handed me one before sitting across from me. As I brought the steaming mug to my lips I caught sight of the giant purple writing on the side. 'Who needs a man when I've got my friends?'

Hilarious.

"How long have you been on?" Carlisle asked, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

I placed the mug on the table in front of me and glanced at my watch, "Since ten." He looked at me questioningly. "a.m.," I added.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall, the second hand ticking away. "That's almost seventeen hours ago."

I rubbed my hands over my face. Had it really been that long? Normally Carlisle didn't work the night shifts, maybe that's what threw off my internal clock. "Honestly, I didn't even realize it was so late. I just wanted to stick around until Brady was out of surgery. Watch his vitals, make sure everything went smoothly."

"Brady?" Carlisle asked, surprise in his tone. "The kid from this afternoon?" I nodded while Carlisle's eyes widened. "Edward, you didn't have to stay."

I shrugged, "I know." I pushed back from the table, placing the mug in the sink. "Well, since I'm due to start my next shift in about three hours, I think I'm gonna go crash in an empty room."

I was about to walk out of the break room when I felt him lightly grab my arm. "Son, go home. We're fine here. Get some sleep, shower."

Carlisle's tone caused me to pause. It wasn't the clipped, harsh tone that I had become so accustomed to hearing, no, this was softer almost...caring. I looked up, meeting my father's eyes.

"I'm good. Just need to recharge for a moment." Carlisle nodded, dropping his hand. I turned towards the door. "Thanks, though."

"Oh, Edward?" I looked over my shoulder. "It was nice to have the whole family there for Easter, dinner especially." His eyes darted around the room nervously before settling back on me. "Maybe we could do it again."

I blinked, once again surprised by my father's different attitude, but I pulled myself together and nodded before walking out. I passed the nurses' station, inwardly cheering that Jessica didn't work night shifts. I briefly let Randy, the night leader, know I was off for the night, and then I checked the board for an available room to crash in. As I walked down the hall toward exam room 5, I took the time to check in on Brady.

Opening the door as quietly as I could, I tip-toed over to the small child who barely took up half the bed. I scanned over his vitals, making sure everything looked good and let out a breath as his readings came back normal. Brady had been admitted late in the afternoon with complaints of pain from a small mass on his groin. Tests later confirmed that Brady had what was called an inguinal hernia. We scheduled surgery for early in the evening, but because of an immediate appendectomy, Brady's surgery got pushed back to a time after my shift. Staring absentmindedly at the chart, my mind drifted back several hours.

I was doing my final rounds before leaving when I stopped in on the small boy. His mother had fallen asleep in one of the chairs and Brady was sitting up in bed, staring blankly at the TV. I proceeded to check his vitals, making sure he was all set to go before I left when he asked me a question that stopped me in my tracks.

_"Am I going to die?"_

Five words...as many years as this little boy had seen so far. His blue eyes were clear, as he stared intently at me, waiting for my answer. They can teach you many things in medical school, but that shit's all technical. There was no class on how to talk to children in terms they would understand, just like there's no class on how to deal with death. I could tell him the percentage of the survival rate for his particular procedure; tell him that his age and health background made him a perfect candidate for this type of surgery. Hell, I could even tell him every minute detail of the surgery, right down to the last incision, but this would be of no help to a five year old.

With a deep breath, I had sat down on the edge of his bed, much like I was doing now. He had immediately crawled onto my lap, pulling the top blanket with him. I fumbled over words in my mind, trying to figure out what to tell him. I didn't have any kids, nor had I ever really dealt with them; I had no experience to pull from. Instead, I found myself telling Brady about the time I needed surgery when I was seven. I told him how scared I was, how the big room with the scary machines was all I could think about. And then I told him about my father and how he was there, promising me he would be beside me when I woke. When I finished my story, Brady had fallen asleep. I carefully placed him back down on the bed and made my way to the door.

_"Will you be there when I wake up, Dr. Cullen?"  
_  
I had been there when Brady woke up and here I was now, hours later. I placed the chart back at the foot of the bed, dimming the lights as I walked out into the hall. My shoes echoed on the linoleum floor as I slid out of my lab coat. I pushed open the door to exam room 5, leaving the light off, and plopped down on the bed. I sighed as I felt all the tension of the day leave me. My shoes made harsh thuds on the floor as I kicked them off, curling up on my side. Finally, a moment of peace...

_"Don't."_

Bella's voice echoed through my mind. I rolled onto my stomach, burying my face into the pillow, letting the images of earlier actions wash over me. My hands fisted into the sides of the pillow as I remembered her against the wall, legs wrapped around me. Fuck. I flipped over onto my back and ran my hand through my hair. I could still smell her everywhere around me. Every place she had kissed or touched hummed with invisible electricity. My hand slid over my eyes, almost as if I were trying to block out the memories washing over me. Of course, I knew that would never happen, not with the events of what transpired earlier. With a desperate sigh, I rolled over onto my side again. _Sleep, just please fucking take me..._

_I felt Bella's hands slide up my chest, moving slowly underneath my shirt at an exceptionally slow pace. My arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her mouth back to mine in a feverish kiss. My tongue slid inside her, desperate to drown in her taste, as my hands tangled themselves in her hair. She moaned into my mouth, her fingernails scratching over my nipples. My lower body bucked up, coming directly in contact with hers as she straddled me, legs on either side of my hips...how did Bella get on top? Her tongue swept over my bottom lip as she slid one of her hands lower, slipping inside the top of my scrubs. Cold fingertips grazed the head of my cock, before closing around it in a tight grip. Wait...this never happened. Believe me, I would have remembered. _

_"Bella," I breathed, my head swimming in confusion._

_"Edward," she moaned...but it wasn't Bella's voice._

"What the fuck!" I shouted, bolting upright. A large crash drew my attention to the floor where I could make out the shape of what looked like a person.

"Ouch, Edward! What the hell?"

"Jessica!" I shouted, then quickly lowered my voice, not wanting to attract attention to the room. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

She brushed the hair out of her eyes, looking up at me from her position on the floor. "Your dad sent me to wake you. It's time for your shift."

I hit the light on my watch. Shit, my alarm never went off. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hopped down, adjusting myself as my feet hit the tile. "And what, feeling up my dick seemed like the appropriate wake up call? I'm sure that's exactly what my dad meant." I quickly stepped over her, ignoring her outstretched hand, and hurried out of the room.

I didn't slow down until I was in the safety of the break room. Letting out a sigh, I leaned my head against the door. Fucking Jessica. Who the hell just climbs on top of someone while they're sleeping and fucking gropes them? I closed my eyes and sank down to the floor. I could think of one person who I wouldn't mind climbing on top of me...

_Fuck!_

I slammed my fists against the linoleum. This was getting me nowhere. I needed to get my shit together and fast. Quickly, I rubbed my hands over my face, anxious to clear my mind so I could focus on work. However, like every other time, the moment I tried to stop thinking about her all I did _was_ think about her. Her skin, her hair, her eyes, her mouth....I banged my head back against the door...hard.

_Nothing happened, Cullen. Fuck. If this is how you act after some over the clothes action, what the hell's going to happen when you finally...stop it!_

My eyes slowly opened. I pulled my knees up, resting my elbows on my thighs and leaned into my palms. _Nothing happened. _After Bella had whispered the one word that unglued me, her house phone rang. We were more than willing to let the machine pick it up, until my cell phone started going off. Pulling myself off her had been one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. No goodbyes were said, I adjusted myself as I answered my phone and walked out the door to the voice of Emmett.

"I thought I saw him go in here. Oh!" Heidi exclaimed as the door pushed inward smacking against my back. "Dr. Cullen! I'm so sorry!"

I rolled over onto my side and slowly pushed myself up, stretching out the kink that was now in my lower back. "It's okay. I'm fine," I muttered.

Heidi stood in the door with Dr. Laurent right behind her.

"Get enough sleep?" he asked with a tiny smile.

I stretched my arms above my head. "I'm good."

He gave a quick nod before handing me a chart. I glanced down at the name and then quickly back up.

"Brady's awake. And he's asking for you."

I pushed past them, mumbling a thanks as I made my way to the exam room. Passing the nurses' station, I kept my head in the file, trying to look busy. However, I faltered slightly when I heard Jessica mutter, "And don't fucking call me Bella".

_Oh, shit._

I pushed open the doors and couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face.

"Dr. Cullen! Look, I'm all better!"

x-x-x

I was fucking exhausted and driving in circles. I didn't want to go home. Carlisle and Esme were throwing some sort of dinner party, and while the menu seemed tempting, the company did not. All the fake politeness wouldn't sit well with my lack of rest and I would probably end up telling the president of some fancy company to go fuck himself, definitely not the way to go. Briefly, I considered driving to Emmett's and crashing in one of the spare rooms, but driving to Seattle also seemed like a bad idea. Hmm...I wonder if Jasper's home.

Taking the next left turn, I grabbed my phone just as it began vibrating in my hand. James. I hit the ignore button sending the call directly to voicemail. This was the fifth time this week that I'd avoided talking to my cousin. I just wasn't in the mood for his shit. Mentally promising that I would call him back tomorrow, I called Jasper. The surprise was evident in his voice when he answered, but he quickly agreed to having me over, saying something about saving him. I laughed as I tossed the phone on the seat. Alice was probably driving him nuts with wedding details. With the big day only a couple months away, I imagined my sister was turning into a mini-Hitler.

I flipped a hard u-turn on the side street I was on and headed back into town. Less than two minutes later, I was pulling into the Thriftway. I was in and out of the store in under ten minutes with some beer and flowers I grabbed for Alice. A few minutes after that, I was pulling into my sister's circular drive. As I shut off my engine and grabbed the bag of beer, I realized that I was looking forward to hanging out with Jasper tonight. Most of my nights consisted of me either working or sleeping...a far cry from my nights in Chicago. At least I could say I was well-rested most days.

"Edward, welcome, man," Jasper greeted, stepping aside so I could walk in.

I opened my mouth to speak when a large crash sounded from upstairs. Jasper glanced back at me quickly before running towards the stairs.

"Go ahead and put the beer in the fridge. I'll be right back!"

Jasper ran up the stairs as I shut the door behind me. I could hear music coming from the kitchen the closer I got, some up tempo pop beat that reminded me of those horrible boy band days. What was it? 'N SUCK and the Backdoor Boys? I chuckled as I pushed open the kitchen door, wondering why they left the music on in here if Alice was upstairs. Oh fuck, I should have known.

Bella stood with her back to me, bent over at the waist, peering into the refrigerator. Momentarily stunned by the way her ass was swaying back and forth in those black pants, I almost didn't hear her singing along with the song...almost...

_"I don't care where we are, on the hood of my car, out in public, making love in the streets..." _

And if I wasn't hard at the sight of her ass...

She turned so that she was facing the island, still singing along with the song, and by some small miracle she didn't notice me watching her. My eyes roamed over her body, taking in the way her pants sat low on her hips, held up only by a thin drawstring in the front. From my position against the door, I could make out the small indentation of her hip bone peeking out from underneath her shirt. Forcing my eyes upward, I bit back my laughter as I read the saying on her shirt. There in big letters across her chest, written in black so it stood out from the white fabric of the shirt, was Bella's offer to me on more than one occasion, BITE ME. Her hair was piled in a messy bun on her head, loose tendrils falling aimlessly around her face, and it was then I noticed she was wearing the glasses she had worn the day I first saw her.

I leaned against the frame, the door, anxious to close, pushed against my back as I just watched her. This was the first time I had seen her since our 'activities' on the couch and I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little nervous. I had no idea what she thought about what had happened, did she want it to continue? Was she sorry we were interrupted? Was she willing to pick up where we left off? Fuck, Edward. You have to at least talk to her. Talk...I could do that. Tentatively, I took a small step away from the door and was ready to say something when I realized she was upwrapping Kraft cheese singles and throwing them in the giant bowl before her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I blurted out.

"Shit!" Bella jumped, dropping the cheese slice and clutched her chest. She looked over at me, her eyes widening in surprise, then narrowing. "What the hell, Edward? You make it a habit of sneaking up on people?"

I walked over to the fridge, setting the flowers on the island as I passed, and placed the beer inside. Grabbing one for myself and one for Bella, I turned to face her.

"Hey," I said, stupidly as I held the bottle out to her.

Her hand wrapped around the neck, lightly brushing against mine. I made no move to let go as her chocolate eyes met mine.

"Hey," she whispered.

My fingers slipped off the bottle and wrapped themselves around the back of my neck as I leaned against the counter. Should it really be this hard to make conversation? Bella fiddled with the bottle cap, her hand twisting back and forth as the music played on in the background. Way to go, Cullen…couldn't even open the fucking bottle for her.

"Here, let me." I grabbed the bottle back and quickly discarded the cap before handing it back to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking a long drink of the beer.

When the hell did watching someone drink beer become so fucking erotic? I cleared my throat, loudly. She looked at me questioningly.

"So, um, you mind telling me what you're doing?"

"What?" she looked confused before glancing around at her spread. "Oh, this?" I nodded. "I was just making macaroni and cheese," she stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I watched as she picked up a cheese slice, unwrapped it, and then threw it into the bowl, which I now saw was filled with macaroni noodles. I'm pretty sure my expression showed my confusion.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you make macaroni and cheese," I said, grabbing a cheese slice.

Bella snatched it out of my hand. "Well, this is the Lorelei way. And since it's for Alice and I, I really don't care what you think of it."

I held up my hands in surrender. "I don't even want to know."

She went back to her cheese while I watched. A loud thump came from upstairs and I wondered what the hell was going on up there. Just as I was about to ask what the hell that noise was, Bella turned around.

She gestured to the drawer behind me. "Can you hand me a spoon?"

I opened the drawer and pulled out a huge plastic spoon. She nodded as I held it up to her for approval. Our fingertips touched once again, but this time, instead of letting go, I curled my fingers over hers. She pulled away suddenly, turning her back to me.

"I think maybe we should talk."

"About what?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew.

She reached over and turned off the music, "About what? Maybe about what the hell has been going on between us? Or how about what happened the other day? I don't know, what could there possibly be to talk about?" She was facing me then, face flushed as she waved the spoon around in the air.

I couldn't help it, I smirked. Which was probably not the best idea I've ever had. The plastic spoon made a resounding _whap_ as it connected with the top of my head. She fucking hit me over the head with a spoon covered in melted cheese. Slowly, I brought my hand up to my hair, cringing when I pulled out a few loose noodles. Bella stood before me, spoon still slightly raised, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes, flicking the limp noodles at her. She flinched as a noodle stuck to her cheek then slowly slid down before landing on the tile. I watched it fall when I should have been watching Bella. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and looked up in time to see Bella raise the hand with the spoon once more. I reached out, grabbing her around the wrist and twisting us so that she was pushed against the counter.

"You're a prick," she spat, moving her legs so that my right knee was nestled between them.

I brought my other hand up and wrapped it around the base of her neck. Leaning down to her ear, I whispered, "But yet, we always seem to end up like this."

She opened her mouth to respond, but I never gave her the chance. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to taste her again. I slammed my mouth down on hers, swallowing her comeback and turning it into a moan. The spoon clattered to the floor, forgotten, as my hand slid into hers. I wrapped her arm around my neck and then slid my fingertips down the length of her body. Bella shivered at my touch, earning me another moan that went straight to my dick. Our kiss grew more frantic and I wondered if she'd needed this as much as I had. Air was becoming an issue and almost as if she'd read my mind, Bella turned her head to the side and inhaled deeply. Not wanting to be separated just yet, I moved my lips down the smooth plane of her neck.

"Edward," she moaned, fisting her hand into my hair. "We can't - we need to - oh god!" She threw her head back as I bit gently down on her neck.

"Fuck, Bella. You don't think I know this is wrong? How royally screwed up this entire situation is?" I rasped out as I moved my mouth over her skin. When I finally made it back to her lips, I hovered there, not closing that last inch as we stared at each other.

Bella's gaze softened. "Edward,-"

"Bella, are you in there?" my sisters' voice floated through the room.

"You've gotta fucking be kidding me." I leaned my forehead against Bella's. "We _will_ talk later."

Bella smiled sadly up at me and I placed a chaste kiss against her forehead, pulling away right as Alice came charging in.

"Edward! You're here!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I laughed at my sister's exuberance as I wrapped my arms around her in return.

Jasper bent down and picked up the discarded spoon. He looked over at me, one eyebrow raised, before throwing it into the sink. He walked over to me, passing Bella's concoction in the bowl.

"I ordered pizza if you want some," he offered to me, as he passed by to get to the fridge.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed, throwing a dish towel at him. "It's delicious!"

"I'm sure it is," Jasper laughed. "But sweetie, I've tasted your cooking."

We all laughed when Jasper grabbed a beer and sprinted out of the way as Bella ran at him. Without thinking, I instinctively reached out and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as she was passing by, pulling her into me. She struggled in my grasp, still trying to get to Jasper, who was standing off to the side doing some weird ass 'come get me' dance. Realizing I wasn't going to let go, Bella turned to me with a determined look on her face.

"Don't even think about it, baby," I laughed into her ear. "Nothing comes between a man and his pizza. Especially when there's beer." I winked at her as I raised my bottle to my lips.

She let out a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. I caught my sister's expression to my left; she was practically beaming. I shot her a confused look which just made her smile bigger. I shook my head, not even wanting to try to understand the inner workings of Alice's mind. Letting go of Bella, I grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the island and held them out to Alice.

"For the beautiful bride to be."

Alice paused in her bouncing, mouth falling open in shock as she reached out for the flowers. I watched her expression with interest and realized that I hated the fact that I couldn't even give my sister flowers without it being a big deal. Once again, I thought of how far I had let myself drift from my family and I couldn't stop the pangs of guilt that coursed through me. I swallowed roughly and forced a smile on my face as I looked down at Alice. My smile was answered by Alice's blinding one and I vowed I would see that smile again.

"They're beautiful, Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "Jasper, can you get the vase mom gave us?"

"Oh, wait." I don't know what made me do it, maybe the playful mood of the room, but I plucked one of the flowers from the bunch. I gave Alice a wink and turned and walked back to Bella. She watched me approach with cautious eyes. I stopped before her and bowed at the waist. "M'lady."

I looked up at her from under my lashes, still bent at the waist. Bella looked like she was trying to decide whether to laugh or slap me and I flinched slightly as she raised her hand to me.

"Thank you, kind sir," Bella said softly, giving a small curtsy before taking the flower from me.

My smile widened as I straightened up, happy she was playing along. Lifting the flower to her face, she breathed in, smiling shyly from behind the flower. Fuck, she was beautiful. Jasper walked up and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you say us 'sirs' retire to the sitting room with our beverages while the wenches prepare the feast?" Jasper asked in a fake Old English accent.

Laughing, I ran after Jasper as we tried to avoid getting hit with kitchen utensils.

x-x-x

Dinner consisted of the four of us sitting around the living room; the girls eating their weird ass macaroni and cheese, and Jasper and I polishing off an extra large pizza. Though I had been nervous at first, conversation flowed smoothly between the four of us. Well actually, it seemed as though I was talking mostly to Jasper while Alice and Bella were talking about bridal showers and what not across the room. It was relaxing just being able to hang out, no one with ulterior motives around me, no hidden agendas, just a group of friends hanging out and talking about nothing.

"Let's play a game!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, jumping up.

Bella was nodding her head in agreement while Jasper and I looked on with apprehension. We knew firsthand how Alice was when it came to board games, throw Bella into the mix and who knew what the hell would happen.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!" Alice whined dragging Jasper out of the chair.

I smiled into my bottle as I watched how pussy whipped Jasper was. That dude was strung up by his balls and seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

"What are you smiling about?" I looked up to see Bella standing over me.

I shook my head. "Nothing much."

She held her hand out to me and I grasped it in my mine without a second thought, pulling myself up.

Bella leaned into my shoulder as we walked. "Really? Not even about the noodles still hanging out in your hair?"

"What?" My hand flew to my hair, frantically searching for the stray food. "I thought we got all that shit." Next to me, Bella was struggling to hold back laughter. I dropped my hand. "You're fucking with me, aren't you?" She nodded, still giggling. "You think that's funny?" She shrugged, smiling.

I stopped, pulling her towards me. "It's not funny to mess with a guy's hair like that, you know?" I joked. Bella just shrugged again, her eyes sparkling. I reached over and picked up the flower I had given her earlier. She watched me intently and I felt the mood shift between us, that familiar current pulling me to her. "It's called a Twilight Parrot Tulip." I removed my hand from hers only to snap off the bottom part of the stem. I tossed the excess back onto the table and slid my hand back into hers. Slowly, I placed the flower behind her left ear. "Beautiful," I whispered.

My fingers trailed down her cheek and ghosted over her full lips. I sucked in a breath as she placed feather light kisses on the tips of my fingers.

"Are you guys coming?" Alice shouted from upstairs.

My hand fell to my side as we were, once again, interrupted by my sister. Sighing, I brought our joined hands together and placed a kiss on the back of hers.

"Shall we?" Bella nodded and we walked upstairs to the game room. "Well, now I know what the crash was," I said as I surveyed the room.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the middle of the floor setting up some board game. Against the wall, next to the foosball table, were countless board games scattered around.

"I couldn't reach the top one," Alice stated plainly while Jasper rolled his eyes at us.

I pulled Bella down with me as I sat, each of us taking a side of the game which, looking down, I realized was Clue.

"I'm Miss Scarlet!" Bella shouted, reaching over me to grab the game piece.

"You certainly are," I muttered.

We each settled in with our notepads and cards as Alice refreshed everyone's memories on the rules, which was a good thing because I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had played a board game. Jasper won the first two games, both after only a few turns. Alice thought he cheated so she made me shuffle the cards for the next game, earning a groan of protest from Jasper. Laughing, I dealt everyone their next set. The room was silent as everyone made note of what they had. Bella grabbed a bag of chips and some sodas from the mini bar, showing just how at home she was here with my sister, and the game began.

It was turning into the most intense game of Clue I had ever played. I needed to be tricky if I wanted to win, and boy did I ever. Jasper sat across from me looking around at everyone with a smug ass expression on his face. Alice sat to his left, hunched over her notepad like her life depended on it. And then there was Bella to my left. She sat cross-legged, chewing on the end of her pencil while looking off into space. Every so often her eyes would shift over to me when I'd make a claim and she would narrow her eyes and then scribble all over her paper.

"Professor Plum in the ballroom with the candlestick," I proclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bella huffed, as Alice was showing me a card.

I sat back and looked over at her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Do you even know how to play Clue?"

"Yes," I answered patiently.

"Then why the hell would you make an accusation that you pretty much made before, especially when you're holding two of the cards?!"

"It's called strategy. And stop looking at my fucking notes!" I shouted, leaning into her.

"Well, don't put them where I can see them!" she shouted back, closing the gap a little more.

"And who wants to watch a movie?" Alice asked suddenly, clapping her hands together.

"I do," Jasper answered quickly. He began gathering up the game pieces as Bella and I sat there glaring at each other.

"Come on, Bella." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up. "Let's pick a movie."

"No chick flicks!" I shouted after them.

Bella responded with her middle finger. I laughed along with Jasper as the girls walked out of the room.

"Looks like you two are getting along," Jasper stated casually.

I froze as I was folding up the game board. "Yeah, uh, I guess you can say that. She hasn't hit me in -" I glanced down at my watch. "About three hours or so. I'd say things are looking up."

Jasper smiled to himself, but didn't say anything more about it. The girls were taking forever with selecting a movie, so I helped Jasper put away all the games Alice had knocked to the floor in her quest to find the perfect one. We casually chatted about our jobs, and I found I was happy that we seemed to be settling into a comfortable camaraderie. I plopped down on the couch, crossing my legs at the ankles, and drained the last of my soda. I noticed a pile of papers on the corner of the table.

"What's all that?"

Jasper glanced over to where I was looking. "Seating chart."

"Ah."

"Which reminds me, are you bringing a date?"

The girls picked that moment to rejoin us. They were laughing, their heads pulled together as Alice held a stack of movies and Bella carried more beer. She caught my gaze mid-laugh and her mouth turned up into a curious smile.

"And what are you boys talking about?" Bella asked, handing me a bottle.

I opened my mouth to answer but Jasper beat me to it. "Oh, I was just asking Edward if he was bringing a date to the wedding."

I watched Bella's reaction, but she was trying very hard not to look at me as she handed Jasper a beer. Alice looked up from her spot in front of the TV.

"Ooh, are you? You are allowed a plus one. Just let us know soon so we can work her into the chart."

Never taking my eyes off Bella, I replied, "Well, it shouldn't be that much of an inconvenience for you. I'm bringing Bella." I grabbed her hand and pulled her next to me, a playful smile on my face. Her mouth hung open in shock as I gave her a look, daring her to correct me.

Alice, who had originally looked shocked, began babbling about how perfect that would be since we were both in the wedding, while Jasper kinda looked dumbfounded. And the whole time, Bella never denied it. I winked over at her and she yanked her hand out of mine, leaning against the back of the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. I wasn't sure which made me happier, shocking Bella into silence or her silent acknowledgment that we were going together.

Sensing that Alice could probably talk about the wedding all night, Jasper quickly changed the subject to movies. The next few minutes were spent trying to pick one of the movies the girls had brought up. I quickly axed _The Notebook_ while Jasper threw out _The_ _Wedding Planner_. _Sweet Home Alabama_ went next, and I had to wrestle 10 Things I Hate About You out of Bella's hands. That left us with _National Treasure_ (one vote from Jasper and his history teaching ways), _Jurassic Park_ (Bella giggled as I held this up and I knew the only reason that was here was because I had told her about Emmett and his Velociraptor days), and _Ocean's 11_ (because Brad Pitt and George Clooney were just _dreamy_). After much arguing, we finally decided on _Ocean's 11_. Alice popped popcorn while Jasper set the movie up and turned off the lights before he and my sister curled up in the over-sized Lazyboy.

Sometime between the opening credits and Rusty kicking Danny out of the heist, both Bella and I wound up laying on the couch, her right in front of me. Don't even ask me how this happened. My head was propped up on my elbow as Bella laid before me on a couch pillow. She shivered slightly and I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it around us. She sighed and snuggled closer into me. Fuck it. I had to do it. I brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down, my lips right at her ear.

"Go out with me Saturday," I whispered, trying not to alert Alice or Jasper.

"What?" she whispered back.

"This weekend. Go out with me."

"Like a date?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, like a date."

She was a quiet for a moment. The colors of the movie danced over her face and I saw her drag her lower lip in between her teeth in concentration. The seconds turned into minutes and she still hadn't answered.

_Fucking idiot. Why the hell did you do that?_

I was about to sit up and put some distance between us when I heard her whisper.

"Okay."

I smiled into her hair and slipped my arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. As I watched Matt Damon get schooled in the ways of conning, my mind reeled with the fact that I was going on a date. Actually, I couldn't remember ever having been on a date. Truth be told, I was fucked. I was fucked and I was way out of my comfort zone.

**x-x-x**

**AN: Aww…you guys really didn't think I'd have them do it when they both had other places to be, did you? Ok, yes, I am evil…or so I've been told. **

**Random bit of info: Twilight Parrot Tulips are actual flowers you can get at the Thriftway in Forks. I thought it was funny so I decided to include them here. That town sure loves its Twilight. :) **

**As a side note, my collaborator on the other fic I'm writing (and yes, we are still working on it) has recently posted a new fic. It's kind of a horror type/suspenseful fic and I hope you go check it out and show her some love! It's called A City Screaming and the link is: http://www [dot] fanfiction [dot] net/s/5655456/1/A_City_Screaming**

**I recently surpassed 2K reviews and I am just floored! Thank you all so much, to everyone who reads and who's pimped this story out…I just fucking love you all!**


	22. I Hope That You Don't Fall in Love wMe

**AN: I won't waste too much time up here, just a thank you to my beta, phoenixhunter47 for staying up way past her bedtime to get this done so I could post, I love you bb!!!! And of course, thank you to Forever_Liz who listened to me whine, bitch, and cry over this chapter. **

**Oh and I think I've forgotten this the last couple of times, but I don't own, they belong to SM, unfortunately. **

**x-x-x  
**

**I Hope That You Don't Fall In Love With Me**

EPOV

"Alice, I need your help."

Those were four words I never thought I'd hear myself say. Edward Cullen asking his sister for help with girls, well, _a_ girl. Fuck, this wasn't high school. I wasn't the shy, nerd I once was, but I had caved and finally called her for help. Alice knew about the date, of course. She had cornered me just as I was trying to leave that night. For as sly as I thought I was at asking Bella out, I should have known that we were being watched. So it was no surprise to her when I called tonight. Two hours later, my mind was swimming with ideas. Needing fresh air, I went to the balcony outside my room and tried to figure out what the hell to do on a date. Dinner and a movie were fairly typical, right? And I knew that Bella liked movies and eating, but did I want typical?

I leaned against the railing, letting the cool air wash over me. Alice had given me a few ideas, some basic and some extravagant. The date was tomorrow. I had less than 24 hours to come up with something. Nothing like waiting until the last minute. Okay, first things first - location. I had Forks, Port Angeles and possibly Seattle, depending on how much driving I wanted to do. But if we drove to Seattle and the date went bad, then we'd be stuck in a car the whole way back with an awkward silence. And I fucking can't stand awkward silences. Seattle was out.

Port Angeles was my next choice, but I felt like we had done it already. I couldn't help but chuckle as I remembered our night in that hotel and the day that followed. No, Port Angeles had been done already. That left me with Forks. Great. A loud slam came from downstairs. Guess my parents were home. I walked back through my room, closing the french doors behind me, and casually made my way downstairs.

"Edward, you're home!" Esme exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen. She put down the bag she was holding to give me a hug. "We didn't think you were here." She gestured to Carlisle who was setting down more bags on the counter. He gave me a quick nod and turned to head back out.

"Are there more?" I asked, motioning to the groceries.

"A few," Carlisle answered, seeming surprised at my inquiry. "Some groceries, some books."

I followed him out to his car. "Books?" Had they seen Bella? Did she say anything to them about our date?

"Yeah, the high school is having their annual book drive." He reached into his trunk and pulled out a bag of charcoal which I immediately took from him. He gave me a smile. "And you know your mother and books."

I laughed and began walking towards the front door. "Yeah, I've seen our library."

"It didn't help that Bella was there handing your mother books at every turn," he continued, coming up next to me.

I almost dropped the charcoal.

"You saw Bella?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah," he answered as we stepped through the door. "She's running the booth over there tonight. She does it every year."

Carlisle continued walking to the kitchen as I stood in the hallway, staring after him. Bella was at the high school tonight. Selling books. I could use books. And it was for a good cause, right? By the time I made it to the kitchen, I had convinced myself that I wasn't going to the high school just to see Bella; I was also doing a service to our community.

Thirty minutes later, I was standing in the gym of my old high school. The floor was covered with rows of blankets, and each blanket was littered with books. I walked aimlessly up and down the rows, sometimes stopping to grab a book that caught my eye, slowly making my way to the cash booth at the far end of the gym. Bella stood behind the booth, helping out some lady with her total. My eyes took this time to rake over her body. I chuckled to myself when I realized she was decked out in Spartan gear: blue sweat pants with Spartan down the side, a plain white tee, and a blue baseball cap with the logo on the front. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail through the back of the cap and it swayed back and forth as she moved around, bagging up the books.

"Thanks, Mrs. Leyton. I'm sure Judy will love them." Bella wiped her hands on her pants and turned to face the line. "Next."

"Miss. Swan." I smiled as I stepped up to the booth.

For a moment she looked surprised, then her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"First you show up at Alice's and then here. Are you stalking me?"

I placed the books on the counter and answered truthfully. "No, I'm just running into you in a premeditated manner."

The corners of her mouth twitched as she fought the urge to smile. She reached for my pile of books and began totaling them up.

"So, what are you doing here? I never took you for the reading type," she said, conversationally.

"And exactly what type did you think I was?" Bella looked up, her eyebrows raised. "Never mind. And for your information, I love to read. So when I heard that my old high school was holding a charity book drive, I felt it was my duty as a Forks citizen to support the local education system."

Bella snorted before rolling her eyes and returning to my pile. Every so often she would peek up at me from under her lashes, smile slyly, and duck her head back down. I leaned over, placing my elbows on the counter.

"We still on for tomorrow?"

She faltered slightly, dropping one of the books she was holding. "Um, yeah. I mean, if you still wanted to."

"I do."

"Good."

Bella looked up and smiled. "So, your total is $43.25."

I pulled out my wallet and handed her the cash. Guess I would have to go to the bank again considering that money had been intended for the date. Bella handed me my change and the bag. Our fingers lingered on each other's longer than what was normal for this type of exchange. Someone behind us cleared their throats breaking us from the mini-trance we had been in. Bella's face flushed that fucking shade of red as she quickly pulled away. I cleared my throat as my hand rubbed the back of my neck.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, taking a step backward.

"Yeah, tomorrow." She quickly agreed.

I nodded, smiling to myself as Bella turned back to the rest of the line. I began to walk away when she suddenly shouted.

"What time?"

Shit, how can I have a time when I didn't even know what we were doing?

"I'll call you."

x-x-x

Saturday couldn't have gotten off to a more fucked up morning if I had planned it myself. First, my alarm didn't go off, so I had to forego my morning run. Next, I burned my hand boiling pasta noodles. Finally, when it was time to go and pick up Bella, my car decided that it was the perfect time to pick a fight with me. Needless to say, the car won and refused to start. My father arrived home from his weekly golf game just as I was kicking the shit out of the front tire. After a very confused Carlisle convinced me that murdering my car would not help the situation, I was finally on my way to Bella's - driving my father's Mercedes - after admitting to him that I had a date with Bella. As I made that familiar turn onto her street, I suddenly wondered if she'd received my text on what time I would be picking her up because, yes, I was too chicken shit to actually call her. I pulled into her driveway precisely at 3 and walked to her door just as she was coming out.

"Hey," I said, stupidly.

She smiled. "Hey. I didn't know if I should meet you out here or..."

"No, it's fine. I didn't know if you'd received my text or not."

"You could have called," she said, pointedly.

"You could have replied," I shot back.

She shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

Her eyes met mine and she smiled. "I am."

I reached out to take her hand to lead her to the car when I realized that I was holding something.

"Oh, here." I thrust the flower at her rather abruptly. Bella looked surprised but recovered quickly and reached out the take the flower. I let my hand cover hers as the flower exchanged hands. "Alice said you weren't big into flowers, but that you liked sunflowers."

"Umm, yeah. Thank you, Edward." Her other hand come up to grab the flower while she entwined her fingers with mine. I started to walk towards the car when I felt a slight tug on my arm. I turned back to Bella. "Is what I'm wearing okay?" She gestured to her jeans and t-shirt. "I mean, you didn't give me much to go on, but Alice called and said to dress casual but with comfy shoes, which I thought was weird but I didn't argue and I -"

I cut her off by covering her mouth with mine. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but I had to quickly pull myself away before things escalated. I placed one chaste kiss against her lips before I pulled away. Her eyes were closed and I slid my fingertips down the side of her face slowly.

"You look perfect." Her eyes blinked open and she looked around confused.

"You know, you can't just go around kissing people to shut them up," she said defiantly.

"Why not?" I smirked. "It worked on you." Her mouth fell open a second before she slapped me across the shoulder. "Let's go, baby."

I walked her to the passenger side, kissing the back of her palm before shutting the door. I took a deep breath before climbing back into the car. I was pulling out of the drive when I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye glancing around the car in confusion.

"It's Carlisle's," I answered before she could ask.

"Yeah, I know it's Carlisle's. My question is, why are you driving it?" She turned in the seat to face me. "You didn't steal it, did you?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "No, I didn't steal it."

Bella gave me what I assumed was her 'I'm innocent' look. "Just checking." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the road. "I'm sorry. So, what's wrong with your car?"

"Not sure. I didn't really have time to check it out. I'll take it into Dowlings on Monday."

"Oh, don't go there. The owner overcharges because he can. You should take it down to La Push. I know the owners of the shop there. They'd give you a good deal and they won't bullshit you."

I looked over at her, but she was looking out the window. "Thank you," I said. She just nodded. There was no more talking for awhile as I drove us out of town. Fairly soon, Bella sat up with the realization that while I was driving us out of town, I was driving the opposite direction of Port Angeles and Seattle.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it." I smiled over at her. She gave me a wary glance but conceded and went back to looking out the window. God, I hope Alice was right about this. Roughly twenty minutes later, I made a right turn, taking us into the Olympic National Forest.

Bella quickly sat up. "We're going to the rain forest?"

I was instantly nervous. Did I make the wrong choice? "Um, yeah. Is that okay?"

She instantly broke out into a grin. "Hell yeah! I haven't been in forever. I kept meaning to go, but..." She turned to face me. "This is pretty nice, Edward."

I felt my heart swell, as pathetic as that sounded. I smiled to myself as I continued the drive up into the park. I noticed some gray clouds were hanging around off in the distance and I silently threatened them to stay the fuck away. A few minutes later, I was paying the $15 to get into the park. Excitement was practically rolling off Bella as I pulled the car into the an empty space. She was out before I could turn off the engine. I shook my head, laughing to myself, as I retrieved the basket from the back seat.

"What's that?" Bella asked, walking up next to me.

"Just our dinner." I slipped my hand into hers and began walking towards the picnic area.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "It's a little early for dinner, isn't it?"

"Late lunch, early dinner, whatever you want to call it. You didn't eat did you?" I was suddenly worried.

She shook her head. "I kinda thought that since it's a date, we'd be eating at some point."

I found an empty table towards the back of the area and led Bella over to it. She sat down as I began unpacking our food. I decided to keep it simple. I made a Fusilli pasta with herbed ricotta and grape tomatoes - something that would taste good chilled. I had also prepared a fruit salad and sliced french bread. Two bottled waters completed my spread. Once I was finished, I sat down across from Bella and opened one of the waters. I looked up to see Bella staring at me with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Well, eat."

Once she closed her mouth, she began filling her plate. I watched as she took her first bite. Her eyes closing in what I hoped was enjoyment.

"If I had my way, I'd keep you around just for the cooking." Bella froze, seeming to realize what she had said and instantly tried to backpedal. "I mean, I.."

"Yes," I probed, smiling.

Bella's eyes narrowed as she threw a tomato at me. I batted it away with my fork and it rolled to the feet of a nearby dog who engulfed it within moments. Bella and I looked at each other before laughing.

"So, Bella Swan, tell me about yourself."

She picked up a piece of bread and looked thoughtful. "There's not much to tell. What you see is pretty much what you get with me." I nodded and she smiled. "Umm...let's see. I was born here, grew up in Phoenix, and am now back. End of story."

"Wow, you're quite the storyteller, aren't you?" I teased. She threw a piece of bread at me. "Damn it, woman! Stop throwing your food at me! I slaved for hours over this!" I cried out, swatting the bread away.

"You what?" she asked, laughing, as she threw another piece. "Did you make this bread from scratch?" Another piece. "Roll the dough with your own hands?" Another piece. "Oh, I bet you even grew these tomatoes all by yourself."

I grabbed a slice of bread and began pulling a piece off. "I'll have you know-" I threw the piece at her. "That it takes a lot of planning for a meal like this!" Another piece. "And this water? I had to bottle it myself. Do you know how hard it is to find clean water?" We were both laughing as my last piece sailed by her. Once we calmed down, we gathered up all the loose pieces of bread. "Oh, and the tomatoes are actually from Esme's garden."

She smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "So, tell me about you. How did you end up in Chicago?"

Her eyes were cautious as she studied my reaction, almost as if waiting for me to blow up. I took a sip of water, running over in my mind how much of myself I was willing to share with her.

"I moved to Chicago for school. Northwestern, actually. My father went there and his father and so on. Truthfully, I just wanted to get the hell out of Washington and took any break I could get." I paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "I was sick of being treated differently because I was a genius." I used air quotes around the word genius. "Do you know what it's like? Being 16 and in college? It was bad enough going through high school like that, but college was different. Sure, I knew the subject material, that was nothing for me. But that's when I realized that I had absolutely no people skills whatsoever. I always heard college was this amazing place where you could come into your own and people didn't judge, but for me, it was just another version of high school."

Bella's hand was warm as she slid it over mine, squeezing gently. Without looking up, I laced my fingers through hers, just wanting to feel a connection.

"That's where I met Jasper, you know?" I looked up then, almost expecting to see Bella laughing or something, but while her eyes looked sad, her smile was kind, encouraging me to continue. "I still don't know why he talked me that day, but I'm forever grateful that he did. Did you know he got kicked out of one of our classes defending me?" Bella shook her head. "Yeah, some guys cornered me before class and were just being dicks, shoving me back and forth and shit. I was scrawny then, and I wore glasses - quintessential nerd. And I was easy to pick on. Jasper came in just as one of the guys pushed me into the wall." I forced out a laugh. "At least he broke the guys' nose before the professor threw him out." I let go of her hand and rubbed my palms on my jeans, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"So, you went to Chicago?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Yup. And fuck, if everything wasn't different when I got there."

"So I've heard," Bella said quietly.

"What do you mean? Alice been telling you stories?" I asked, my tone getting a little heated.

"No, nothing like that," she quickly answered and then looked down at her food sheepishly. "I may have, accidentally on purpose, googled you." She said that last part so fast that I almost didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, you what?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I googled you, all right! You were just lying there asleep on my couch and I got curious. Sue me!"

I felt my forehead crease in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"What?"

"I can only imagine some of the shit you read about me. And I know it isn't all fucking rainbows and kittens. So, why are you here with me?"

"I'm here because you asked me and I want to be. And I'm here because I'm thinking that I'd like to get to know you and prove myself wrong," Bella answered, fiddling with her napkin.

"About what?"

She took a deep breath, patting down the napkin on her lap, and looked up at me. "About thinking you represent everything I hate. When actually, I think you just might represent everything I'm missing."

I froze as I let the weight of her words wash over me. _Speak Cullen, fucking say something._

"Bella, I-"

"And besides," she quickly interrupted, "I just wanted to go out with Chicago's Most Eligible Bachelor. Oh wait, you were tied, weren't you? With your cousin, if I'm not mistaken."

Her tone was teasing, but her eyes were silently pleading with me to not make a big deal out of what she had said. And while I wanted nothing more than to force her to tell me what she meant, how she felt about me, I let her change the subject.

"OK, Barbara Walters, is the interrogation over? Can we continue with our date?"

"Fine, let's go. And weren't you both interviewed by Barbara Walters?" she asked, teasingly as we began packing up the food.

"Yes, most boring hour of my life." I closed the basket and walked around the table so I could help her up. I pulled her body close to mine and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Thank you," I whispered. I gave a small tug on her hand and we began walking to the car to drop off the basket. Halfway there, she slipped her arm around my waist and leaned into my side.

"So, you were really banned from all Chicago McDonald's for having sex in the ball pit?"

_Fuck.  
_

x-x-x

"Bella, for the love of God, pick a trail."

We stood on the dirt path, holding a map of the forest and staring at the sign before us that offered up three different trails.

"Well, I think the River Trail is out, but only because it looks to be about a total of 6 hours hiking," I groaned. Who the fuck could hike for that long? "Why don't we just do the two smaller ones? They look to be about a couple miles each."

"Fine, what's first?"

She turned to me and put her hands on her hips. "You know, you could pretend to be a little more excited. You did pick this."

I slipped my arm through hers and wrapped it around her waist, enjoying the fact that I was able to touch her so freely. "Yes, but I picked it for you."

Her hand slid up my arm to my neck and she stood on her tip toes, pulling me down to her. "And I don't think that I've thanked you properly yet."

Her lips met mine and I wrapped my other arm around her, pulling her body flush against mine. It didn't take long for the kiss to intensify and I had her pushed up against a tree, my lower half getting the best of me in a family park.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" I hummed into her neck.

"There's a family the size of the Brady Bunch coming towards us, so I suggest we put this little activity on hold, unless you want to get kicked out of another public place," she added, giggling.

_Oh, I see how it is._ I bit down on the side of her neck and her giggling instantly stopped. "Watch it, baby."

Bella gave me a sly smile and ran her fingers through my hair. Then she slid by me, leaving me leaning up against the tree. I took the few extra minutes to adjust the inconvenient problem that had formed in my pants. I turned back to find her staring thoughtfully at the trail signs.

"I want to do the Hall of Moss first," she said without turning around.

"Ok, let's do this."

We followed the trail to the left, going over a little wooden bridge, before the trail turned right at a steep incline. Mist was falling from the trees around us, dampening our hair and clothes. I brushed a drop out of my eyes and mentally chastised myself for not bringing an umbrella. We finally made it to the top and the ground leveled out. Bella oohed and ahhed over everything while I just saw green. Everything was green. I just didn't get its appeal. We stopped before a set of trees that lined the trail. Moss hung from their branches, giving the illusion of 80's rock band hair. I snorted to myself. Thankfully Bella was too busy admiring the growths to notice.

"It's so pretty," she gushed.

"It's fucking moss."

"Your point?"

"You want to see moss?" I asked. "Just look out your back window. Moss."

She rolled her eyes and hit me with the map before continuing down the trail. Thankfully, it didn't take too long to walk through the wondrous Hall of Moss (note the sarcasm) and all too soon, Bella was dragging me up the Spruce Nature trail. A whole trail devoted to spruces, was this really a step up from moss? I stared at the **Danger: Elk Warning** sign and wondered what the probability of getting trampled by rabid Elk was.

Unlike the moss trail, this one was almost completely lined with trees - every shape and size you could imagine. I caught sight of a break in the tree line up ahead. Curious, I wondered over to it. I stepped off the trail, my boots sinking into the soft mud, and followed the little path to the edge. Coming to a stop between two over-sized ferns, I pushed back some branches and found myself standing on the edge of a small river bank. I heard the rustling of trees behind me and then Bella was standing at my side. I moved until I was behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I propped my chin up on her shoulder.

"Now that is beautiful," I said.

She hummed in response and leaned back against me. We stood like that, just listening to water rush by and I realized that I was perfectly content. Something about the water had always calmed me. I found myself telling Bella about going to the beaches of La Push with my family when I was younger. She laughed at the tale of Emmett trying to teach me to body board only for him to end up with a bloody nose because I couldn't see without my glasses.

"Do you wear contacts now?" she asked, turning her head towards me.

"No. One of the first things I did after arriving in Chicago was get Lasik. Brand new Edward Cullen."

Bella faced back out to the water and snuggled against me. "I'm not seeing anything wrong with the old one."

I was about to ask her what she meant by that when a fat rain drop landed on my head...followed by a second...and a third. Bella squealed, wiggling out of my arms, and began running back up the embankment. Misjudging how soft the dirt was, now that the rain had come in, I watched as her foot slid out from her and she fell forward, landing on her knees.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

Before I could stop myself, I burst out laughing. She stood up, looking over her shoulder. I barely caught the evil glare before a handful of mud hit me in the chest.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

Bella stood facing me, halfway up the hill, mud covering the front of her jeans. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she glared down at me. Never removing my eyes from hers, I wiped the mud off the front of my shirt and very slowly bent down and scooped up a handful of the muck. Bella's eyes went wide as she realized what I was about to do. She began shaking her head and backing up. I sprinted towards her just as she tried to turn around and my hand grabbed her arm, spinning her towards me. But instead of getting her with the mud, we both lost our footing in the sudden movement and toppled over.

"Now look what you did?" Bella shrieked, sitting up.

"How is this my fault?" I spat back, pushing myself up onto my knees.

My entire front was covered in mud, having landed chest down. The mini-downpour had ceased to a very light drizzle by this time and I began trying to wipe off some of the mud. I looked up to see Bella trying to do the same and the whole scenario just seemed so ridiculous that I broke out into laughter. Bella looked at me like I was crazy, and I probably looked it, sitting on my knees in mud, laughing. I could see the corners of her mouth twitching as she fought not to laugh. I grabbed small handful of mud and threw it at her, causing myself to laugh even harder at the look on her face. I watched as she used both hands to scoop up the mud and I flew at her before she had a chance to throw it.

We fell back, the mud squishing out between us, both laughing as we tried to cover the other with mud. Finally out of breath, we ended up with me partially on top of her; both of us covered almost head to toe. I reached out and brushed some of her plastered hair out of her face, leaving a brown streak where my fingers touched. The atmosphere between us changed, the playfulness leaving almost as quickly as it had came. I leaned down slowly, never breaking eye contact with her, until my lips met her soft ones. Where most of our kisses had been passionately charged to the point of being out of control, this kiss was slow - sensual. I was exploring every inch of her mouth just as she explored mine. I closed my eyes as our tongues moved languidly around one another, memorizing each other, neither trying to dominate, but more like moving in sync. It was perfection.

I pulled away quickly at that thought, trying to control my now accelerated breathing. Bella opened her eyes, looking confused over my sudden withdrawal. Her hand slid out of my hair and fell to her side. She began pushing herself out from under me.

"We should go," she said quietly.

I stared at the ground trying to figure out what the hell was going on with me. This wasn't me. Dating, flowers, picnic...any of it. I don't share sensual kisses with women, I fuck them and then leave.

I was changing - something in me was changing.

Or changing back.

_I'm not seeing anything wrong with the old one. _Bella's voice echoed in my mind. Was this what she meant? But that's impossible. Bella knew nothing about who I used to be. I moved back up onto my knees, still staring at the ground. A hand came into view and it took me a minute to realize that it was Bella's. I slid my hand into hers and followed the line up her body to her face. The moment my eyes met hers, she glanced away. Something shot through me, a sharp pain I had never felt before. I was ruining this. And I realized that I didn't want that to happen.

I stood up, still holding her hand. After wiping my hands on my jeans, I lifted my hand to her face, cupping her cheek with my palm and turned her to face me. I didn't know what to say. Words failed me. Instead, I pleaded with my eyes. _I'm sorry. I have no fucking clue what I'm doing and it's scaring the hell out of me. _Her gaze softened and she leaned into my touch, letting out a frustrated sigh against my palm. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip before covering it with my own. I could have cheered when she kissed me back. The kiss was short, but didn't end prematurely.

"Let's go." I smiled gently down at her and we turned and walked back to the car.

Once there, I realized we had a whole other problem. Bella and I were covered in mud. I drove Carlisle's Mercedes. And we had no towels. We stood there for a moment, staring at the car, and then staring at each other. The park was closing down around us now that the sun was setting and Bella excused herself, running back towards the Visitors Center. I literally did nothing but stare at the car the entire time she was gone, which was only about ten minutes. When she reappeared, she was holding out two rain ponchos.

"I think it's a little late for those," I said, gesturing to our wet clothes.

She threw one at me. "The restrooms are already locked, so I bought these before they could shut me out. I figured we could lay them over the seats. I don't know how well it will work, but it's better than nothing."

So that's what we did. We used our jackets, which thankfully we had left in the car, to cover the back of the seats and used the ponchos to sit on and cover part of the floorboard. I would have to take the car to be detailed before I returned it to Carlisle. I fiddled with the heater controls when I noticed Bella shivering. The car was finally warming up as I turned back onto the 101. It was pretty much a straight shot back into Forks and I let my mind wonder, thinking back over everything that had happened today and trying to figure out where to go from here.

"Edward?" Bella suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's happening to my butt right now?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression on her face as she looked around her seat.

"It's a seat warmer," I explained.

She gave me a bewildered look before just accepting it and leaning back. "You rich people, you think of everything, don't you?"

I smiled to myself as she went back to looking out the window. Needing to fill the silence, I pushed the CD button, wanting to see what my father was listening to. I was happily surprised as I found myself singing along to a Beatles song. A soft, lilting voice joined me on the first chorus, and I looked over to see Bella bobbing her head to the beat, singing with me. Our voices got louder with each passing song and by the time I pulled into her driveway, we were both singing "All You Need is Love" at the top of our lungs. The minute we stepped outside, the skies opened up. Bella and I both made a run for it. When she reached the top step of the porch, she turned abruptly to face me, blocking any chance of me getting underneath the overhang.

"Oh no, you are not coming in my house like that," Bella said, shaking her head.

I looked at her in disbelief. "It's fucking pouring out here!" I shouted over the rain.

"Well, then just stand out here for a few minutes and you should be clean in no time." She winked at me and turned towards the door.

I let out a growl and ran up the stairs. She was a stuck unlocking the door and didn't see me until it was too late. She pushed open the door trying to make it through before I reached her, but I was faster. I slid in behind her and shut the door before she could say anything. She rounded on me, eyes wide.

"You're getting mud on my carpet!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the door. "Oh, and you aren't?"

"It's my house. I'm allowed," Bella responded like a petulant child. "I don't need to clean up two sets of prints."

I smiled wickedly at her, and charged. Giving her no time to react, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, taking the opportunity to smack her ass.

"There, now there's only one set."

"Edward!" Bella screeched, beating her fists against my back. "Put me down!"

I gave an evil laugh and headed up the stairs, taking two at a time. Bella protested the whole way, squirming around. I couldn't deny that I was enjoying this. I had just planned on dumping Bella in her room, but all that changed when her hands slid into my back pocket and squeezed. I jumped, feeling my dick harden in my pants.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, woman."

I changed direction, walking into the bathroom. Bella lifted her head, trying to see where I was going. I kicked open the bathroom door and headed towards the shower. About halfway there Bella seemed to realize where I was headed and began kicking her legs in earnest, trying to escape. I griped her tighter as I walked towards the shower. I held her legs down with one hand, as I leaned over and turned on the shower.

"Edward, don't you dare!"

I felt her hook her hands into the belt loops on my pants. Oh, there would be none of that. I squeezed her side and the minute she let go, I unceremoniously dumped her ass on the floor of her shower. Her hair was plastered to her face as she glared up at me, water running down her face, turning to brown as it swirled down the drain. I inhaled sharply as I noticed Bella's body reacting to the cold, the hardening of her nipples becoming very prominent through her shirt.

_Get out, Cullen. Just leave._

But I couldn't. I was frozen. I took an involuntary step towards the shower right as a my phone started to ring.

"_I got hoes, I've got hoes in different area codes (area, area codes, area codes), hoes, hoes, in different area codes."_

The ringing brought me out of my trance and I stepped back, pulling the phone out my pocket. Something wet and cold hit me against the side of the head. I bent down and retrieved the washcloth, tossing it back to Bella.

"You may need that to clean those hard to reach places. Unless you want some help with that," I teased - well, only slightly. I won't lie, part of me wanted her to invite me into that shower.

Her eyes narrowed as she prepared to throw it again. "Get out, you perv."

Chuckling, I shut the door behind me. Once I was out, I leaned against the door, closing my eyes. I could hear the running water from behind me. Bella had probably changed the water to hot and the room was probably slowly filling with steam as she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. I could picture the water trailing down her naked body. I could see Bella's hands, lathering body wash starting at her neck and then moving down, covering her chest and those fucking hard ass nipples, before moving down her stomach until finally reaching...

"_I got hoes, I've got hoes in different area codes (area, area codes, area codes), hoes, hoes, in different area codes"_

"What?" I snarled into the phone.

_"E! Where the fuck you been?"_ my cousin's voice blared out of the phone.

I walked down the hall, lowering my voice so Bella wouldn't hear. "James, what's up?"

_"You tell me. You've been fucking MIA for like two weeks. What gives? Carlisle's been telling Marcus that you're working at the hospital and shit."_

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "It's called a job, James." His laughter filled my ears. "Did you call me for anything in particular, or just to mock my existence?"

James sucked in some air. _"Sorry, dude. Couldn't help it. Anyways, I was just thinking about this wedding thing. You gonna have a date? I'm trying to decide if I should bring one or not. What are you doing?"_

I really didn't want to explain Bella to James just yet and was trying to figure out what to say when the shower turned off.

"Edward, are you still out there?" Bella's voice called from the bathroom.

_"Who was that?"_ James asked.

"No one," I hissed into the phone before calling out. "In the hallway. Figured I'd keep the mess to a confined space."

_"Fucker! Who's the chick?"_

The bathroom door opened a fraction of an inch, just enough for Bella to poke her head out. "So, uh, I'm gonna need you to turn around." I rolled my eyes at her, still ignoring James' shouting. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Just because this is a date doesn't mean you're seeing my goodies."

I barked out a laugh at her serious face before complying with her wish and turning my back. And as much as I wanted to look, I stared at the open door of her office until I heard the door shut to her room. Talk about control.

_"Are you on a date?" _I heard James ask, alerting to me that I was still on the phone.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked, figuring I'd better just admit it.

_"Dude, you must seriously be trying to tap that ass."_

"Goodbye, James." I hung up before he could even respond. As I headed back towards the bathroom, Bella stepped out of her room. She was wearing her black yoga pants again with just a plain white wife-beater. Her wet hair hung loosely around her face, leaving little damp spots on the shirt where they touched. Fuck, she was gorgeous. She caught me staring at her and her cheeks instantly flushed. She had no idea how tempting she was right now.

"Um, I found these in my bottom drawer. They should fit you. They were Charlie's." She shoved the pile of clothes toward me, drawing her bottom lip in between her teeth.

I took them from her, careful not to get them dirty. "Thank you." I smiled at her causing her to blush harder. I felt a little smug knowing that I at least affected her on some level.

"I'll be downstairs," she mumbled, pushing past me.

Twenty minutes later, I was clean of all mud and grime and wearing my black undershirt and Chief Swans flannel pajama pants. If only he knew. I dumped my towels in the hamper by the door and made my way downstairs to Bella. As I stepped off the bottom step, I heard a popping sound coming from the kitchen. Curious, I walked towards the noise. Bella was standing with her back to me in front of the microwave. I walked up behind her.

"Hey."

She jumped slightly, turning around. Her eyes trailed down my body and I was suddenly glad that I had picked this particular black shirt to wear underneath my button down. I knew how well this one fit my upper body, showing off all my hard work at the gym. Bella's eyes made it back up to mine and I smirked.

"I'm making popcorn," she blurted out. OK, we were stating the obvious. "I figured we could watch a movie, or something. I mean, if you want," she added quickly.

Oh, I want.

"Sounds good." I reached into the cabinet next to me and grabbed a bowl. "Why don't you go pick a movie and I'll finish up here."

She nodded and walked out. I poured the popcorn into the bowl and lightly salted it, adding some black pepper as an afterthought. I found two Corona's in her fridge and brought those out with me. Bella was just sitting down on the couch, a movie loading in the player. I flipped off the light switch as I passed and took my place next to her, handing her the beer. She smiled in thanks as the DVD menu came up.

"What is this?" I asked, staring at the screen.

"It."

I looked over at her. "I thought you hated clowns."

"Oh, I do," she answered. "With a passion. But I love this movie."

"You're a freak, you know that?"

She just smiled and much to my surprise, snuggled into my side, curling her legs up beside her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and placed the popcorn bowl in between us as the movie began. I remembered watching this movie when I was younger one night when Emmett was watching Alice and me. I had nightmares for a week.

"If you father is dead and you suddenly see him standing by a swamp holding balloons – IT'S NOT YOUR FATHER!" Bella shouted.

"Noted," I responded.

She looked up at me. "Are you mocking me?"

"Never, baby."

Her forehead scrunched together as she tried to figure out if I was kidding or not. I chuckled, pulling her close enough so that I could place a kiss on her temple. She pulled back and I could tell she wasn't done ranting.

"It's just – it's a clown! And a freaky looking one at that. Why would kids go towards it?"

"Bella -"

"Like Georgie. Pennywise was in a storm drain! Does that seem normal to you? Sure, let me just go stick my arm down there, cause all clowns live in storm drains. I mean, come on!"

"Bella."

"What?"

"Just watch the movie, love."

She let out a sigh of defeat and curled back into me. All too soon, the popcorn bowl was sitting on the table, emptied of all it contents. Bella had pulled a blanket over her, which meant me as well, and we were on the second disc of the movie.

"Don't drink the tea! It's not tea, it's blood! Blood!" Bella was currently shouting at the TV. This had been going on since the movie started; I was used to it at this point.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked quietly, nervous as to what her answer would be.

She turned her upper body towards me and smiled softly. "I had a great time."

"Really?" I was honestly surprised.

"Why are you shocked?" she laughed. "It wasn't just your boring, typical dinner and a movie. It showed you put thought into it. I was actually very impressed."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't be so smug, buddy. You now have to top this next time."

"Next time?"

Now Bella looked nervous. "Well, yeah, I mean, if you wanted."

I put my finger to her lips. "I do, very much."

My finger traced her lower lip, moving to gently cup the side of her face. Very slowly, we moved towards each other. Just as my lips hovered over hers, a loud crash came from upstairs.

Bella pulled back instantly. "What was that?"

Then suddenly we were encased in darkness.

Several things happened at once. Bella screamed and elbowed me in the side while another crash sounded through the now silent house.

"Edward," Bella hissed.

"Shhh, I'm right here. It's just the power."

"But what about -?"

"I'll go check on it. Do you have a flashlight?" I went to get up when I felt Bella's hands grasp my shirt.

"Not without me!"

She was so adorable when she was scared, I would never tell her this of course, because knowing her she would probably punch me. So instead, I took her small hand in mine, loving how she clasped it tight, and started heading for the stairs.

"Wait, flashlight." She disappeared from my grasp for a second before she was back and we were slowly making our way upstairs.

"Slowly, Edward," Bella whispered. "We don't want them to hear us."

"What?" I whispered back. "Bella, I highly doubt it's a person. They would have to climb a tree to get into your room."

"Your point? It could be someone sneaking in to, like, watch me sleep or something. I don't know."

I paused, placing a kiss on her head. "No more movies for you. Besides, I think it came from your office."

She pushed me away, but not too far as she was still clinging to me, and we walked towards her the office. I took a cautious step into room and cold air hit me like a brick. Shining the flashlight around the room, I instantly saw the problem. The far window was wide open; I don't know how I didn't notice it earlier. It was obvious that the howling wind going on outside had whipped through the open window, knocking over the stacks of books Bella had lined up.

I let out a sigh and handed her the flashlight. "Next time, close your windows." I walked over to the window and shut it, making sure to lock it. "You're going to have fun cleaning up all this mess." I walked back over to her, noticing that she still looked a little frightened. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied quietly. I gave her a look. "Well, are you positive no one came in through there? I mean, they could have knocked over the books."

"Two different stacks? At two different times?"

"Maybe." She looked down and then back up at me. "Do you think you could maybe check the other rooms since we're up here?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, but she stuck out her lower lip in a pout and I knew she had me. I grabbed the flashlight back from her.

"Let's go."

Bella followed close behind me as I first checked the bathroom then her bedroom, and even the closet for show.

"Satisfied?" I asked after looking underneath her bed.

She sat down on the bed next to where I was kneeling. "I guess."

"You guess?" I shook my head. "How the hell you can live alone, I'll never know."

She pushed on my shoulder, causing me to rock slightly. "Hey now, I was doing just fine before you came along."

I grabbed her hand, kissing the inside of her palm. "I'm sure you were. You just needed a big, strong man to help you out a little."

She pulled her hand back. "Oh, really? I had one of those? How did I miss that? I must have left him downstairs." She made to get up and I quickly dropped the flashlight and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" I asked, scooting in front of her.

She leaned forward, parting her legs just enough for me to slip through. "Oh, I'm hilarious."

I rose up on my knees, my hand sliding up her back until it was tangled in her still wet hair. I pulled her face to mine, my mouth hovering over hers. "A fucking riot," I breathed against her lips before covering them with my own. Bella's hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her. She licked my bottom lip, lightly dipping her tongue into my mouth. I hungrily sucked it in, wanting to taste every part of her.

My body froze when I felt her bare hands run up my back, lifting the shirt with her. She sensed my hesitation and her movement stopped, hands falling to her sides. I pulled away, leaning back on my heels and grasped the edge of my shirt, quickly peeling it off and throwing it to the side. My mouth was instantly back on hers and I relished the feeling of Bella's hands exploring my now bare chest. I don't know whether I pushed or she pulled, but we were both suddenly moving, scooting back towards the head of the bed. We fell back in a heap against her pillows with Bella straddling me. My hands moved down her back, over her ass, until I was gripping the backs of her thighs, pulling her hips into mine. The fucking flannel pants hid nothing and we both let out a groan as my hard ass dick rubbed against her.

Bella's mouth returned to my skin, leaving a scorching trail from my neck to my chest. I let out a hiss as her teeth grazed my nipple, hips bucking off the bed as she lightly bit down. Fuck, I was gonna come right there. I sat up quickly, pulling her back up to me. I could barely think straight as I grabbed the bottom of her flimsy wifebeater and whipped it over her head. I was like a fucking kid in a candy store and Bella's chest was propped up for me like a display. But I needed a fucking taste. Trying my hardest not to rip the material, I pulled the cup of her bra down until one of her nipples was bare before me. Wasting no time, I leaned forward, pulling the hardened bud into my mouth.

Bella threw her head back, letting out the sexiest fucking moan I had ever heard. I sucked her into my mouth, rolling my tongue over every inch of her, lightly biting down on her tip. My hands found the clasp to her bra and as soon as it was undone, it was on the floor and I had moved to the other breast, being sure to show it equal attention. Wanting to feel her underneath me, I rolled us over and continued my assault on her chest.

"Edward," Bella moaned, her hands running through my hair.

Without removing my mouth from her skin, I lifted my eyes to meet hers. Even in the darkness I could see the need in them and I wondered how much they mirrored mine. Never taking my eyes off of her, I kissed a line down to her belly button, lightly dipping my tongue into it. Bella's breathing increased, her chest rising with each breath, and I continued my descent, coming to a stop at the top of her pants.

I folded the top down, skimming my tongue along the border from hip bone to hip bone. She tasted fucking divine and I sucked on the skin above her hip bone, wanting to mark her, even if just for me to see. I pulled the side down a little lower, giving me more of a platform to work with, and Bella responded by lifting her hips off the bed. I sucked in a breath. Had she meant to do that? Was it just an involuntary reaction? There was only one way to find out and I couldn't stop myself.

I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her pants and Bella answered, slowly lifting up. Inch by inch, I uncovered more of her body as I peeled down her pants. My hands were shaking slightly as I finally reached her feet. With a deep breath, I yanked them off the last inch and threw them aside. I paused at her feet for a moment, just to take in the sight of her. The room was still dark, the only light was coming through the window, disrupted by the rain, and cast silver streaks over Bella's body. She was fucking exquisite, lying there in just a pair of pink boy shorts with white hearts on them.

I must have stared longer than I thought, because Bella started to turn to her side, covering herself with her arms. I would have none of that. Grasping each of her wrists, I pulled them above her head, stretching myself over her body before crushing my mouth on hers. I released one of her wrists, running my hand down the smooth skin of her arm all the way to her waist. My mouth moved to her neck as my fingers moved between her legs, and I rubbed her through the outside of her underwear before slipping my fingers underneath.

I groaned into her neck as my fingers were instantly coated with her. She was so fucking wet and making the sexiest sounds. I ran a finger up her slit, circling her clit, before moving back down. I teased her entrance as Bella began moving her hips up and down. I smiled into the curve of her neck, knowing what she wanted. However, I was unprepared for when I felt her hand wrap around my dick - inside the flannels. And fuck, did it feel good.

Somewhere during my teasing, Bella had undone the tie at my waist and was now matching me stroke for stroke. I felt my breathing pick up and began thrusting my hips in time with hers. It was like we were involved in a battle to see who could get the other off first. I could feel myself getting close and I didn't want to cum, not like this.

I pulled her hand away from me and suddenly we were a mess of limbs, each tearing off whatever article of clothing we could find, as our mouths attacked each other. It wasn't until the head of my dick rubbed against her that my mind processed what was actually happening. I pulled myself away and stared down at the beauty below me. What the fuck was I doing? I couldn't do this with her - to her. I didn't know anything other than fucking, and I was suddenly ashamed of that. I didn't know what was wrong, but I wanted to take back every meaningless fuck I'd had in the past.

Bella deserved better than me.

She shifted under me then, sensing something was wrong. I couldn't take the questions in her eyes and I let my head drop to my chest in defeat.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. I didn't move. I couldn't look at her. "Edward," she said more firmly, grasping my chin in her hand and forcing me to look at her. She slid her hand around my neck and pulled me down towards her, kissing me softly.

"This will change everything," I whispered against her mouth.

"It already has."

And I was defeated.

We never broke eye contact as I slid inside her. I had to pause, to ground myself, because - fuck - nothing had ever felt this good. She was so tight and just perfect. Bella's hands slid down my back, coming to a stop just above my ass. With a shuddering breath I began to move, slowly moving my hips within her. I leaned down, capturing her lips with mine. As the kiss intensified, so did we until I was thrusting into her, giving her everything I had without words.

_I'm a fuck up, but I'm trying. Let me try._

I could feel myself getting close again and this time I didn't try to fight it. I broke our kiss so I could see her. Our eyes locked and I was confused by what I found in hers. I blinked, breaking myself away. Reaching down between us to where we were joined, I brought Bella to her climax. Loving how she called out my name as she tightened around me. I followed right behind, emptying everything I had into her.

And then I panicked.

I sat up, hating the feeling of loss, and began searching for my clothes.

"You're leaving," Bella stated, flatly as I pulled on the flannels.

"Bella, I...," I trailed off, not knowing what to say, what excuse to give. I had never wanted to not leave more than I did now and I think that freaked me out more than anything. But then I saw her face, and saw what she was trying to hide. She turned away quickly, putting her shirt back on and slipping into a pair of pajama shorts. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked, softly as she sat back on the bed.

"Only if you want to," she responded, looking down.

I laid on the bed and gathered her up in my arms, her back pressed against my chest. "Can't you just answer a question?"

She entwined her hand with mine across her stomach, and I could hear the smile in her voice, "Never."

I chuckled and kissed the back of her head. Reaching down, I pulled the comforter over us and listened as Bella's breathing eventually evened out and she fell asleep. I tightened my grip around her, molding her sleeping form to mine.

"Please don't fall in love with me," I whispered into the darkness before I closed my eyes.

**x-x-x**

**AN: A quick note before I go into hiding. No Place Like Home was nominated in 2 categories in the Faithful Shipper Awards, Best AH Canon and Funniest Fic. I think voting ends tonight, but I wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to whoever nominated me. I am beyond humbled by the response I get from everyone. And I thank all of you.**

**Oh, and I hope you enjoyed their date **


	23. Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

**AN: Every time I try to stick to a schedule, something happens. Long story short, I moved once again – hence the delay for the chapter. So sorry, and thank you to those who stuck around! Special thanks to the two beautiful ladies who helped beta this chapter: phoenixhunter47 and LyricalKris. Oh, LittleMissWhitlock, you may find something you like here ;)**

**~oOo~**

**Down the Rabbit Hole We Go**

**BPOV**

I was hot.

Not in the 'oh, I'm so hot, look at me' kinda way. No, I was overheated.

Lazily, I kicked one leg out, trying to push down the comforter that had somehow wrapped itself around my waist, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, it got tighter.

And groaned.

My eyes flew open at the same time as my hand left my pillow and reached for the comforter...that wasn't a comforter, but an arm. Twisting my way onto my back, I continued rolling over until I was staring into the face of a sleeping Edward.

A sleeping Edward that I had just slept with...

I had sex with Edward Cullen.

I mean, I was on the pill so I wasn't worried about little Cullens or anything. It was more the fact that I had actually done it - the sex part. On our first date even. I had tried to resist him, I really did. I knew I was failing, all I'd needed was one little push. And then he had to go and ask me out on a date like we were fifteen. And I had agreed, with butterflies in my stomach. Cue the cheesy Taylor Swift song here.

I flopped down on my back with a sigh and listened to the rain, a million questions running through my mind. Why did he stay? Was it only because I asked him to? Had he even wanted to? Oh God, did he think I was pathetic or, even worse, easy? I mean, I did give it up on the first date. What were we now? What did this mean? Were we dating? I sat up quickly, my heart beating frantically. Was Edward Cullen my boyfriend? I shook my head back and forth. No, there was just no way. We both obviously needed release and we found that in each other. It was just sex.

Right?

I lay back down, facing Edward again. My eyes roamed over his sleeping face. It was nice to see him without the permanent scowl that clouded his features all the time. His face was smooth, clear of any lines, as he slowly breathed in and out. He looked so peaceful and about ten years younger. I ran my fingertips gently down the side of his face. From his long eyelashes to his sexy pout, he really was beautiful.

God, I needed coffee.

Edward began fidgeting next to me. His arm slid from my waist and curled around the pillow as he began mumbling.

"No...Mom," Edward mumbled before turning his face into the pillow. I leaned closer, trying to hear what he was saying. "Not that...bunny suit...Emmett's turn."

I stifled a laugh as he adamantly argued with the pillow. Reaching out, I ran my fingers through the bronze mess of hair, pushing it off of his face. He immediately stilled and I froze.

_Stupid Bella, stop touching him. _

I pulled my hand back and he let out a whimper, his body moving around, stretching as he began to wake up. I quickly lay back down, facing away from him and shut my eyes. I felt him move behind me. I could imagine him opening his emerald eyes and looking around the room, stretching out his long legs as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. I heard the rustling of sheets and then almost blew my cover when I felt him gently press his lips to my cheek.

And then there was nothing...just a faint click as the door shut behind him.

_Well, I guess he really wanted to leave._ I felt my chest tighten as I tried not to think too much into this. After a few minutes, I climbed out of bed. I had known what type of guy he was when I agreed to the date...Hell, I'd known what type of guy he was when I started undressing him. Flashbacks of last night played through my mind as I walked towards the stairs. His lips on my skin, fingers molding my body to his every whim. I hated to admit that he was good, but I mean, how could I be surprised with all the practice he'd undoubtedly had.

_Stop it, Bella. Don't -_

My internal chastisement was cut short by a clanging coming from the kitchen. I crept to the kitchen door on my tip toes, cautiously peeking around the frame. Edward stood with his bare back to me, fiddling with my coffee pot. To say I was shocked to see him was an understatement. I watched as he reached into the cabinet above him for a mug and I found myself staring at his back, remembering the feel of it under my hands. The flannels he wore hung low on his hips, giving me a great view of the two dimples resting just above his ass. God how I wanted to lick them. Next time, I thought to myself.

Whoa, what?

"Bella?"

My head snapped up, noticing that Edward had turned around and was now looking at me so intently that I suddenly felt self-conscious. I took a timid step forward, pulling down the edges of my shirt. Edward cleared his throat loudly and held out a coffee mug.

"You like coffee, right?" He sounded so unsure of himself even though I knew he'd seen me drink it multiple times.

"Only with my oxygen," I responded, reaching for the liquid gold he held in his hands and taking a long drink. My eyes closed as the hot liquid coated my throat.

He let out a little chuckle at my declaration and it was only then that I realized how close I was to him. My eyes were level with his bare chest and I could feel my heartbeat picking up. I forced my gaze up until I was looking into his eyes.

"Hey," I whispered.

He brushed back a lock of my hair. "Hey."

His eyes darted to my mouth then back up and I couldn't believe how much I wanted him to kiss me. I closed my eyes, waiting, but nothing happened. Confused, I opened one eye and found Edward back against the counter. He was frantically looking around my kitchen.

"Edward?"

"Breakfast," he blurted out. "Did you want breakfast?" He walked hurriedly over to the fridge. "Do you have anything for breakfast?"

I was utterly confused by his sudden ramblings. "Edward, what -"

He looked up at me. "We should eat," he said, before looking back in the fridge.

"Ok," I agreed, walking towards him.

I was about to place a hand on his back when he shot up. "Fuck, I can't." He slammed the fridge shut and pivoted. "I have to go into work."

"Umm, ok."

He looked at me for a second, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then just started walking away. Without thinking, I placed my mug on the counter and reached out, grabbing his arm. Edward froze, turning his head, eyes fixed on my hand that was curled around his bicep. And oh, what a nice bicep it was. I wondered how much he could bench press...Could he bench press me?

Focus, Bella.

Apparently, I was focusing too much. My hand was now rubbing up and down his arm. I was so distracted by the muscles that I didn't realize his entire body had turned to face me until his lips crashed into mine, sending my senses into hyper-drive. I instantly opened my mouth to him. His kisses grew frantic as he cupped his hands under my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began moving us backwards until my back slammed up against the refrigerator door. My hands roamed over the smooth expansion of his back up to his hair. Nothing, and I repeat, nothing tasted as good as kissing Edward. His mouth was like an aphrodisiac, currently an Espresso flavored aphrodisiac, and I greedily drank him in.

He shifted his hips and I could now feel his very aroused length as it rubbed against me. I couldn't help it; I let out a moan which only spurred Edward on more. Keeping one hand under my ass - right at the edge of my pajama shorts, he wound the other into my hair, pulling me closer until I thought I would literally be engulfed by him. When air became a necessity, our kisses calmed. Finally, Edward placed a chaste kiss against my lips before placing his forehead against mine. Our breaths came in quick gasps as our bodies rose and fell in sync.

"I have to go," Edward whispered, his eyes holding just a hint of sadness.

"You already said that," I answered, biting my lip.

He took in a deep breath and stepped back, allowing me to unwrap myself from his body. When my feet were firmly back on the ground, I quickly moved all of my clothing back into its correct position. Edward stood in front of me, one hand rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes began darting around the kitchen again.

"Umm," he muttered. "I, uh - you should eat."

"What?" He was thoroughly confusing me with his non-sequiturs.

"It's been awhile since we - I mean, and we did - you know - and strenuous activities take a lot out of you - and we, well..."

I just stood there, mouth agape as he babbled. I had no idea what was going on with him, but I was beginning to worry. Then suddenly he stood straight up, looked directly at me and said.

"I have to go."

Without another word, he turned and hurried out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, I heard the front door shut and the sound of tires squealing.

I stood in the kitchen, staring after him, unsure of what the hell just happened. Then my eyes grew wide. Did he just leave wearing only my father's flannels? I quickly walked into the hallway and looked up at the now empty hook. Well, at least he remembered his coat.

~oOo~

The week flew by, most of my time taken up by planning Alice's upcoming bridal shower. Amazingly, Alice had let me plan this one all by myself, which of course meant that I called in Rose and Esme for help. Between the three of us, we came up with this brilliant idea - and the best part was, I actually came up with the theme.

A Wonderland tea party.

Well, it wasn't actually going be like the tea party in Alice in Wonderland - that would be a little over the top. No, this would be more classically styled but we'd be using the bright colors as a background. It was perfect. Alice loved anything girlie, and I remembered how much fun we had at the tea shop in Port Gamble. Disney + tea = happy Alice.

I deliberately kept my mind from straying anywhere near thoughts of a certain green eyed sex god who hadn't called me since he ran out of my house in my father's pajamas. Not to mention, I hated the fact that I was now referring to him as a sex god in my mind. But I had been doing a fairly decent job of not thinking about him - that is until Friday night when I was curled up on the couch with my favorite blanket and the new Anita Blake novel. There on the page in front of me - Edward. Of course, that would be the book that he came back in. This led to thoughts of why hasn't he called me? Should I have called him? And then once again, the uneasy feeling of being used crept in. I went to bed at 8:30 that night, having dreams about Edward chasing me around while dressed as a clown, screaming that it was time for our dance.

Saturday came and went in a whirl of tea cups and petite sandwich selections as Esme and I ran over checklist after checklist to make sure we had everything. I could only imagine what the actual wedding day was going to be like. By the time Esme left, I felt pretty satisfied with how everything was going. My only worry was the weather. Apparently, Forks didn't get the memo that April showers bring May flowers because it was May and, to put it bluntly, there were no flowers. The bridal shower was supposed to take place in the Cullens' backyard, so the rain was not invited. Before I went to bed, I placed a quick call just to ensure that nothing would thwart tomorrow's celebration.

The party was set to start at 2:30. Well, that was when I was having Alice arrive, with Rose accompanying her. The other guests were to arrive between 1:30-2, so that everyone would be there when the guest of honor walked in. I, however, knocked on that mahogany door at 9, loaded down with bags - including one that wasn't for the party. Esme and I set to work immediately. Every once in awhile, I would look over and see Esme smiling at me...for no apparent reason. It was getting creepy. And then when I would ask her about it, she would just shake her head and go back to whatever she was working on. Weird. At around one, Esme tapped me on the shoulder and relieved me of bouquet making so that I could go and get ready. I headed all the way up to the third floor - which was unofficially dubbed as my floor since I had temporally lived here while Charlie was in the midst of moving in with Sue.

I reached the top and threw my bag down on the bed. I loved this room. It was really like its own studio apartment, kept high in one of the columns of the house. I had my own couch, flat screen, and bar. But the best part was the placement of the bed and desk. They were off in the right hand corner, the bed in a little alcove with the desk next to it - right in front of the wall of windows. It was like a bay window, but it covered the whole side of the wall and extended up into the ceiling. Light shone through, illuminating the room with the warmth of the sun. I smiled as I noticed that nothing had really changed since I'd been here last. Still smiling, I made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower. Less than twenty minutes later, I was fully clothed in my strapless white dress with red and yellow flowers, and began to head back downstairs, brushing my hair back into a high ponytail. As I hit the second floor, curiosity got the better of me. Instead of continuing down the stairs, I walked down the hall. I counted off the doors in my head, knowing which belonged to which Cullen at some point in time. Finally, I found myself staring at a closed white door, my hand hovering over the knob.

_Don't do it, Bella. Walk away._

So of course, I opened the door. After all, I had something of his to give back.

I don't know what I expected to find. Maybe Edward lying on his bed dying of the Spanish Influenza or something, some reason as to why he hadn't called me, but he wasn't there. I was just staring into his empty room. I took a step forward, my eyes scanning the area. If I hadn't known this room belonged to him, I would have never guessed. There was nothing personal about it; no pictures or posters adorned the walls. There was nothing but a black couch, a flat screen hanging on one wall and a bed against the far wall. Sunlight streamed in from the sliding glass doors and caught a glint of something out of the corner of my eye. Looking up, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by what I saw. Right above me was a cluster of round mirrors all together in some weird design. I let out a huff. Figures. Rolling my eyes, I turned around to head downstairs...and froze.

Edward stood in the doorway, his face a blank mask as he watched me move around his room. He still wore his hospital scrubs and in his right hand was a Subway bag. The alarm that I felt at having been caught quickly melted away as I stalked towards him. His eyes grew wide but he didn't move.

"Well, I see you're not dying."

His brow furrowed. "Bella, what -"

"Oh, and your voice still works. Good to know." I walked up to him and shoved the bag into his chest. "You forgot these when you ran out."

I pushed by him without waiting for his response and ran down the stairs. I plastered a smile on my face as my foot touched the hardwood floor of the foyer. I would not let Edward Cullen ruin this day. Today was about Alice. And speaking of Alice...

"Bella!" Alice ran up and threw her arms around me. "It's so perfect and I haven't even seen the outside yet."

I pulled away. "Alice, what are you doing here? Early?" I directed that last part at Rose who was walking up to us.

Rose shrugged. "You try stalling for time with her." Rose gave me a quick hug before following Esme into the kitchen. I looped my arm through Alice's and we began to walk out back.

"You getting nervous?" I asked, nudging her with my elbow.

Alice smiled. "A little, but not in the way of second guessing anything. I'm just nervous that something will go wrong. I can't remember when we had the entire family in one place together. I mean, James, for instance, he -" But I never got to hear what James was because Alice had stopped speaking the moment we stepped onto the deck. "Oh my God, Bella."

"I had help," I admitted.

With her mouth hanging open, Alice surveyed the backyard which now looked like a fairy tale exploded. Shades of pink, purple, blue, green...they were all there. The trees were decorated in a multitude of colored tulle hanging from branches and spreading out from one to the next to create a circle. On random limbs, we had hung up Chinese lanterns, paper mache flowers and butterflies. In the center of the circle, we had set up little white garden tables with matching chairs adorned with different colored bows on each one and tea place settings were arranged in front of each chair atop white doilies. Bouquets of wild flowers were placed on each table, and atop each chair sat - what I liked to call - the old lady tea hats. Rose and I had a blast picking out them out. Everything was…girly and intimate.

Alice turned, gave me a quick hug, and skipped down the stairs of the deck to say hello to someone.

"And where in hell did you get that?" An amused voice asked from behind me.

I followed Rose's pointed finger and laughed.

"Oh, that? It was nothing. I called in a favor to the high school drama department."

In anticipation of the ground being too soft to walk on in heels, I placed a call to a friend who worked at the high school – and no, it wasn't Jasper. After explaining what I needed, they said they had something that should work and would even fit in with the Wonderland theme. Currently covering the Cullens' backyard, with the perfect amount of space for the tables, was something like a portable dance floor. It was white with a giant black spiral that disappeared somewhere in the center. Truthfully, that thing kinda freaked me out. When I looked at it too long, I felt like I was falling. But luckily, it fit.

Rose laughed. "But what exactly did they use it for?"

"I have no idea." I laughed with her. "Oh, here." I reached into the basket that was on the railing and handed her a safety pin with a colored ribbon attached. She took is hesitantly, arching her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Clip it somewhere visible. If you cross your legs, someone can take it."

"Isn't that for baby showers?" she asked. "And I'm in a dress. What, am I supposed to sit there with my legs open?"

"Humor me. Besides," I began, as I took a step down the stairs, "you're married to Emmett. Keeping your legs open shouldn't be a problem." I gave her a quick wink and ran over to Alice, hearing Rose shout, "Bitch!" after me.

Alice looked over at me, confused and I just innocently smiled back at her. Only then did I realize that I'd interrupted a conversation and the girl Alice was talking to was currently looking at me like I'd sprouted another head. Esme had helped me with the guest list, inviting close family members and co-workers, so I didn't know everyone here - including this one.

"Hey, I'm Bella."

Her expression was amused as she extended her hand to me. "I'm Mel. I work with Alice."

"My condolences," I said, sincerely as Alice hit me with her cocktail napkin.

I spent the next few minutes chatting with Mel as Alice went off to greet the last minute arrivals. I was pleasantly surprised to find that I actually liked this girl. It took a strong willed, not to mention patient, person to put up with Alice when she was at work. I helped her out for one day and I don't think that I sat down for any period of time while I was with her. I was laughing uncontrollably when Alice eventually walked back over.

"What's so funny?"

I sucked in a breath. "Oh, nothing. Mel here was just telling me all about the time you coerced her to hit on Jasper for you. Really, Alice? I mean, who does that? That's like straight out of Desperate Housewives or something."

The corners of Alice's mouth turned up. "What? I had to know if he was the faithful kind. So, I tested him. Mel here looks like a supermodel, in case you haven't noticed. It was a perfect setup."

"Yeah, perfect up until Jasper spilled his drink all over his pants cause he was so scared," Mel said, the laughter beginning to bubble up again. Esme walked out on the deck and caught my eye, signaling that everyone was here. I gave her a slight nod and suggested we move to a table. Just as we were about to sit down, Mel nudged me in the side. "Who's the creeper?"

I followed her line of vision up the side of the house to see Edward standing out on his deck. And truthfully, he did look like a creeper. A sexy ass creeper, but a creeper nonetheless. He was leaning against the rail on his forearms. He had changed out of his scrubs and was now wearing a pair of jeans that sat so low on his hips I could almost hear angels singing. A light breeze blew through the yard causing the unbuttoned dress shirt he was wearing to flutter open, giving me a perfect view of his chest, now only obscured by a thin white tank. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to Mel. We won't talk about how the only reason I could tear my eyes from him was the fact that I didn't look at his face.

"Oh, that's Edward," I said nonchalantly, pulling out my chair to sit down.

Mel's eyes widened. "Like _The _Edward? I've read about him." I briefly wondered if it was the same things that I'd read, but decided against asking. "Um, well, not to alarm you or anything, but he's kinda looking at you like you're something to eat."

My head snapped around and did the one thing I was trying to avoid – I met his eyes.

His green eyes burned through me with an expression I couldn't read. It was like a scene right out of one of those cheesy romance movies where the background noise just fades away and it's just the two leads wrapped up in each other. I didn't hear Alice squeal over the mini sandwiches. I didn't hear Rose complain that we didn't have her favorite tea. And I certainly didn't hear the crash as one of the butterfly lanterns fell in the grass because a bird decided to land on it. No, I didn't hear any of that. I just _saw_ Edward.

And then I saw him crook his finger at me.

Was he beckoning me? Why would I go to him when he was the one who ran out? I narrowed my eyes and turned away from him. I could have sworn I heard him sigh from all the way up there.

Esme was smiling at me again when I finally settled in my seat. I was really going to have to ask her about that, it was getting really creepy. Everyone chatted amongst themselves while we ate. The meal consisted of an assortment of cucumber sandwiches, mini quiches, fresh fruit bowls, and scones, not too mention the four different types of tea. Something for everyone. Somewhere during this time, not that I was looking, Edward retreated to his room.

When I was sure that everyone had had their fill of the finger foods, I began my duties as hostess and started the games. First on our list, Bride Bingo. Rose and I found this neat place online where you could make your Bingo cards using images that represented the bride and groom. We had everything on there from photographs of Alice and Jasper (separate of course, the center square was them as a couple), to pictures of fashion, to vacation destinations. It was all Alice.

Mel ended up winning the Bingo, much to Rose's dismay but only because I knew she wanted the prize: a full spa treatment from the Olympic Day Spa. We followed this up with the classic, How well do you know the bride?, which resulted in bouts of giggling from some of the stories that were dug up by family members. Alice was laughing, trying to hide her face in her hands.

All too soon, the party was winding down and guests were trickling out. I was busy trying to figure out how to balance all the tea cups to take inside when a hand appeared in my vision, removing the top tier.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Let me help you," he all but whispered in a quiet voice.

I grabbed the cups back almost sending them sprawling to the ground. "I got it, thanks."

Edward ran around the table, coming to a stop in front of me. "Bella, please. Can we talk?"

"I think Alice needs help loading her gifts." I stepped around him, carefully, and walked into the house.

Esme and Angela were in the kitchen, busy wrapping up left over food and such. I was beginning to wonder how I was going to put anything down when Angela ran over to help. From my station in front of the sink, I could see Edward loading presents into the back of Jasper's car. I was so busy watching him that I didn't realize I had been scrubbing the same plate for ten minutes.

"I think that's clean, dear." Esme chuckled, removing the plate from my grasp.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I muttered. Esme smiled, glancing out of the window, where Edward - sans his white over shirt - was lifting a 60-piece dining set into the backseat. She directed her smile back to me and I looked down, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something when the phone rang. I breathed a sigh of relief when she walked away to answer it. I went back to the dishes and when Esme returned, she thankfully didn't say anything about me blatantly ogling her son.

We worked in silence when a voice interrupted us. "Can I help, Mom?"

The fork I was washing slipped out of my grasp as I swung around.

"No, we're fine," I blurted out. All three pairs of eyes turned towards me, but I only focused on one.

Edward took a step further into the kitchen. "I asked my mother."

"Edward, maybe you could –," Esme began.

"We're fine," I said more firmly.

"Bella, come on," Edward hedged.

"We're fine!" I all but shouted, turning my backs to them and busying myself with the dishes. I felt someone move up behind me and I tensed automatically.

"It's me, sweetie," Esme said softly.

I cringed internally when I realized that I just yelled at her son...in front of her no less. When Esme didn't press the subject, I just remained quiet. I rinsed off the dishes while Esme filled the dishwasher. Angela excused herself to make a phone call.

"He's changed, you know?" Esme suddenly spoke out of nowhere. I didn't respond. "He used to just sulk in his room. Now, he comes down and will join us for meals. Sometimes I even find him in the music room. And he smiles - not all the time - but he smiles and laughs." She put down the towel she was holding and turned to face me. "I don't know what's happened between the two of you, but don't give up on him, Bella."

"Esme, I -," I didn't even know where to begin. I took a deep breath. "We went on a date."

Esme smiled. "I know. He was such a wreck that week. It was kind of cute seeing him so frantic, especially when his car wouldn't start." I felt myself smile at her words, even though I really didn't want to. "Did it not go well?"

I shook my head. "No, it was amazing, actually." I found myself telling Esme about the date, leaving out some of the finer moments in the rainforest. I hadn't told anyone about it, and it felt good talking it out. Good, right up until I blurted out -

"And we slept together and then he just left!"

I clasped my hand over my mouth as Esme's eyes widened at my admission.

"You had sex with my brother?"

Esme and I both turned to the door to find a stunned Alice with her mouth hanging open. She shook her head and walked towards us. "How did this happen? Well, I mean, I know _how _it happens, but when? And why?" She stopped her pacing and glared at me. "Are you dating my brother?"

"Alice," Esme chastised.

"I- I - I'm not sure," I stammered. I was pretty sure my face was flaming.

"You're not sure?" Alice asked, walking until she was directly in front of me. "Bella, what -?"

"Alice!" I threw my hands up in front of me. "Please, stop. I love you but I can't answer any of your questions right now, ok? Truthfully, I don't even know what's going on."

"How did I not see this?" Alice asked nobody in particular. A knock on the front door saved me from any more questions. "That's the wedding coordinator. You -" she pointed at me, "don't go anywhere. We are not finished here."

I sagged against the counter as Alice went to answer the door. Esme, who had been quiet since my outburst, leaned next to me.

"He really just left?" she asked almost hesitantly.

If it was anyone other than Esme, I wouldn't have answered. "Kinda. I mean, he stayed the night but ran out in the morning." Yeah, I was dying by this point.

Esme rubbed my arm and was about to say something when Alice shouted for her from the living room. She gave me an apologetic look. "I should go see what else I'm paying for," she joked. I gave her a half smile before she headed for the door. "Bella?" I looked up. "Talk to him." Esme smiled and walked out.

"But what if I don't want to talk to him?" I muttered, begrudgingly, to myself.

Angela chose that moment to walk back in. She raised one eyebrow at me, but didn't question anything. I really loved her for that. She flipped on the radio that was above the counter and we began dancing around the kitchen, cleaning things up as we saw fit. I felt myself beginning to loosen up a little. Right in the middle of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, I heard my cell phone ring. I danced my way over to my purse, which I had left on the bar counter, while Angela continued to sing.

"Hello?" I shouted over the music, not even looking at the caller ID.

"_Where's my other black sock?"_ Huh?

I cupped my hand over the bottom of the phone. "The fish flies at midnight," I replied ominously.

"_What?_"

"I don't know. Who is this?"

"_It's Edward."_

Oh.

Angela immediately sensed a change in my demeanor and turned the radio down. I gave her a quick smile before retreating into a corner.

"_Bella? Hello?"_

"What?"

"_Where's my other sock?"_

"What am I? The sock monster? I have no clue."

I heard him sigh over the phone, a weird silence settling between us.

"_Can you come up here, please?_"

"Why? So you can accuse me of stealing your socks some more?"

"_I didn't - fuck, Bella. I just want to talk to you. Please?"_

His last please sounded so pathetic that I could feel myself caving. So of course, I hung up on him. I glanced toward Angela and she gave me a knowing look, smiling as she went back to wiping down the counter. I rolled my eyes and internally yelled at my body for taking those steps that led me upstairs and right to Edward's door. Still fighting with myself, I raised my hand and knocked on his door. I heard movement and then the door swung open and there he stood. He looked surprised to see me, but I guess I did just hang up on him.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

Edward said nothing, but stepped aside. I felt his eyes on me as I walked past him, coming to a stop in the center of his room. The bag I had shoved at him was lying on his bed with the clothes spread out around them. And what do you know? There was only one sock. I turned around to find him leaning against the back of the door, hands shoved in his pockets. I noticed that the white dress shirt was back on. Guess he didn't want to get it dirty.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

His eyes shifted up to mine. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" I was pretty sure that was a rhetorical question, so I kept my mouth shut. _See? Smart._

He pushed off the door and began some weird diagonal form of pacing. "I just...no, wait. What you need to understand is...shit. You - I can't -" He was muttering to himself, mostly incoherent. I really wanted to reach out and grab him, make him stand still, but I knew that touching him was a bad idea.

"Wow, you're really good with this whole English speaking thing," I blurted out during one of his pauses.

He stopped pacing and fell back on his couch, gripping his head between his hands and let out what sounded like a growl. OK, that was unexpected...and kinda hot. I shook my head. _Focus, Bella. _Slowly, I walked around to the front of the couch, coming to a stop in front of his knees. I could feel my teeth piercing my bottom lip as I contemplated what to say, but then Edward looked up.

"I don't know how to do this."

"What? Have a conversation?" I joked weakly. He dropped his eyes to the floor and I felt something inside me break. Not wanting to hear his excuses, I decided to take the initiative. "Look, Edward, don't worry about it. It was just sex, right?" I could hear the way my voice squeaked at the last part and I hated it. I needed to get out of here. "You don't owe me anything." I turned to walk towards the door when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist. Every nerve in my body instantly came alive at his touch. I wanted to scream.

"Bella." If his touch hadn't stopped me, his voice would have. I turned back to him and his hand slid down to encase my fingers. "That's not what I was trying to say." His eyes bore into mine, holding me prisoner. "This -" he motioned to our joined hands, "is new to me. I'm not really sure how to do any of it."

"Any of what?" I whispered.

He didn't answer me; instead, he ran his other hand up my bare leg. It came to a stop right where my dress ended.

"I wanted to call you. I just didn't know what to say." He lightly applied pressure to the back of my leg, pulling me closer. I really didn't want to, but I found myself straddling his legs as he pulled me down onto his lap. "Please believe me, Bella."

I tried to look everywhere but his face. My hands, moving of their own accord, began rubbing up and down his chest, feeling the outline of the smooth muscles below. "So, what does this mean?" I asked, my voice breathy.

"What do you want it to mean?" Edward murmured, moving his had from my leg to caress the back of my neck. "What do you want, Bella?"

I watched my hands make circles on his chest. "I -" I began, lifting my eyes to finally meet his. I was taken aback by the want I saw there, but underneath I could see a hint of trepidation. "I want to kiss you again."

His eyes grew wide and then his mouth turned up into that sexy ass smirk. "That, love, you can have." He pulled me down to him and right before our lips met I heard him whisper, "Anytime."

The kiss began slow, hesitation and uncertainty creeping around at the edges. But I needed to feel him, to taste him. A week had been entirely too long to be away from his mouth. I lightly nipped at his bottom lip, sliding my tongue along the curve of his mouth. His grip tightened around my neck as his mouth opened to me. There was nothing slow about the kiss now. Edward attacked my mouth with reckless abandon and I happily let him.

I don't know when it began, but I realized that somewhere in between his mouth on mine and his mouth on my neck that I began rubbing against him. I didn't have time to be embarrassed as Edward's hands gripped the edge of my dress and pulled it over my head, throwing it behind him. His eyes roamed over my body, staring intently, before reaching up and pulling the ponytail holder out of my hair.

"Beautiful," he whispered as my hair tumbled down around my shoulders.

I could feel the blush coming back, so I busied myself by trying to remove his shirt. He eventually figured out what I was doing and leaned closer to me so that I could slip the over-shirt off. Followed closely by the tank underneath. Now my hands roamed over his bare chest, outlining every definition. I watched in fascination how his stomach would tighten every time my fingers got close to the button on his jeans. I bent down, running my tongue along the contours of his chest. I smiled as I felt his breathing pick up and I felt like clapping when he hissed as my tongue circled over his nipple. Feeling a sense of bravery, I lightly bit down. Edward's hip shot off the couch and I moaned as I felt him press against me.

Without warning, Edward's hands and lips were suddenly everywhere and nowhere at the same time. My bra was discarded, lost in the shuffle as Edward's mouth descended on my breasts. I arched up into him, wanting to get closer. His hands slid down my sides and he began pushing down my last remaining piece of clothing. It was an interesting act, but I somehow managed to remove my underwear and push Edward's jeans and boxes down his legs and out of the way of what I wanted.

I looked down his body, trying to control my blush. Now was not the time to get embarrassed. Last time Edward was naked with me, I didn't really get a chance to take all of him in. Right now, I took my time. I could feel him watching me as my eyes followed the path of my hands down his chest, over his hips, and right to the place I wanted to touch the most. I bit my lower lip as I trailed my finger up the side of his shaft. His cock twitched in front of me and he inhaled sharply. Tentatively, I wrapped my hand around him, sliding it up and down. Edward gasped, his hips rising and falling, matching the rhythm I was setting. I moved my eyes back to his face. I wanted to see him, to watch him. His head was resting on the back of the couch, eyes closed.

I leaned forward, never taking my hands off of him, and gently placed a kiss on each of his eyelids. His eyes fluttered open, wild with lust, and I felt something low in me vibrate. His mouth crushed to mine as I began pumping him faster. I was desperate to feel him inside me once again, but at the same time, I didn't want to let him go. Thankfully, Edward solved that dilemma. He pulled away, holding my head between his hands.

"I can't hold on much longer. And as fucking good as that feels, I want to be inside you when I come." Without thinking, hearing his words echo in my mind, my grip around him tightened. "Bella," he growled in warning. I peeked up at him from underneath my lashes, lip between my teeth. "Fuck," he moaned, pulling my face toward his in a frantic kiss. My hands slid up to his hair, gripping the soft mess between my fingers. Never breaking contact, I lifted my hips, moving forward until I was hovering above him. Slowly, I began to sink down.

"Bella, wait," Edward said breathlessly, his hands on my hips. I froze, panicked. Did he not want this? He must have seen the panic in my eyes, because he instantly caressed my face. "No, baby. I mean," he gestured between us. "Last time we didn't use...I mean, we should..."

I silenced him with a kiss. "I'm on the pill." He looked so torn and it suddenly hit me what was bothering him. His past. He knew that I looked him up. He knew that I knew about all the other women. I slid one hand down, coming to a stop above his heart.

"I trust you."

He seemed to fight with himself and for a moment, I wondered if I scared him off. But then his grip on my hips tightened as he lifted me back up. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me as I slid over him. And in that moment, I knew that I was lost. That he had me. That the words I spoke were true. I did trust him and I did want him. Had we both not been naked and him inside of me, I might have questioned my sanity. But then he started thrusting his hips and I just didn't care. I threw my head back, giving into him, giving into myself.

"Bella...fuck..." Edward groaned out and I lifted my head to see him staring wondrously at where we were joined. I couldn't deny that it was sexy as hell to watch. I picked up speed, rocking my hips over him. He sat up and pulled me to him, our chests pressed together, thrusting recklessly.

"Oh, God, Edward."

I used his shoulders for leverage, taking him deeper. His head fell onto my shoulder, placing kisses wherever his mouth found purchase. Our rhythm picked up, pushing me closer to the edge. Everything about him overwhelmed my senses, I couldn't breathe without breathing in his scent, I couldn't move without feeling him inside me. It's like my body wasn't mine, it was his.

"Come on, baby. Let go," Edward whispered between kisses. He shifted positions, giving himself better leverage and every thrust hit that place deep inside that no other man had ever reached. Every nerve was on fire. I needed him. Our bodies moved with precision, both now covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I could feel my orgasm approaching, fast, but I tried to hold it off. I wanted to hold onto this feeling a little bit longer, but all hope was abandoned when Edward reached between us and furiously began rubbing his finger over my clit.

I was gone.

Edward clamped his mouth over mine, swallowing my screams. His fingers never stopped his ministrations, never letting me come down from my high. My knees dug into his sides as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through me. Just as it was becoming unbearable, Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I felt his body shudder. He gave one last thrust before his body stilled and I felt him release into me.

We sat like that, entwined in each others arms for awhile as our breathing returned to normal. Somewhere between the time I'd come upstairs to now, the sun had set outside. Edward shifted below me and I realized that he couldn't move because I was holding him down. Embarrassed, I started to disentangle myself from him. His hands around my forearms stopped me.

"Don't," he whispered.

Without another word, Edward stood with my body still wrapped around his. He kicked off his jeans and boxers and carefully walked over to his bed, placing me in the center. I pushed myself up on to my elbows and watched him as he flipped on the light next to the bed and then walked over to his dresser. I tilted my head to the right and let my eyes roam all over his naked form. He moved around his room, grabbing a few things here and there, like being naked was nothing, and I wasn't going to argue. I could stare at him all day. It wasn't until I heard him chuckle that I realized he was standing at the foot of the bed.

"See something you like?" he asked, that familiar smirk back in place.

I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest, very aware of how naked we both still were. "Well, obviously I do."

His face softened and he dropped the pile he was holding onto the bed. With the grace of a dancer, he climbed up the bed, moving over me until I was forced to lie back down. He hovered over me, propped up on his arms, lips dangerously close to mine.

"Then that makes two of us."

He lowered his mouth to mine in a gentle kiss that soon turned into something more. My hands wove their way into his hair, slightly pulling on the ends. Edward made a noise low in his throat and deepened our kiss. But he never closed the distance between our bodies. After awhile, the kisses slowed and Edward moved until he was lying next to me. He reached down and pulled up the pile of what turned out to be clothes.

"I didn't know what you would want, so I kinda grabbed everything," he said sheepishly.

I couldn't help but grin at him before looking at the pile. He not only had my actual clothes, but also random items of his as well. Did that mean he wanted me to wear his clothes? I gingerly picked up one of his gray t-shirts and slipped it over my head and completed the outfit with a pair of black boxer briefs. Edward sat there and watched me, eyes practically dancing when I finally settled back down.

"Don't get all sappy on me. I just didn't want to put the dress back on," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. "And these better be clean."

He laughed, pushing the remaining pile onto the floor, but not before grabbing a pair of boxers for himself. Why did he take off his boxers just to put another pair on? I shook my head. Who cares? I got to see him naked for just that much longer. He lay on his side, facing me, head resting on his palm. I knew that we needed to talk, figure out what we were doing. But the thought of that settled uneasily in my stomach.

"I should go," I said suddenly.

"What? Why? I thought you were staying here tonight."

"I am, but upstairs. I can't stay in here."

"We're both adults, Bella. We don't have to get permission to spend the night together." He gave me a look like he was talking to a child and I had the urge to hit him.

So I did.

I punched him in the shoulder. "I know that. It's just..."

"Just what? Look, if you're afraid of what my family will say, then just go. I don't -"

I pressed a finger to his lips and he instantly quieted. "It's not that. I could care less what people say about me." Obviously.

He placed a kiss on my fingertips before pulling them away. He didn't release my hand, though, just held it in his in front of him. "Then what?"

I sighed. Here we go. I was going to be _that_ girl. That girl who needed reassurance that she wasn't being used. That girl who wanted to talk about feelings, because truthfully, my feelings were scaring the hell out of me. I was falling for my best friend's brother. Hard. The same brother who had slept with probably half of Chicago and who knew how many here. But weirdly, that didn't matter to me. Well, it did, but not really. Yeah, I was beginning to confuse myself. Edward watched me, patiently while I sorted out my thoughts.

"Look, I'm not ready to have that talk yet." His forehead creased in confusion. "The talk where we define what we are." He nodded, telling me he understood. "This is obviously a screwed up situation and we both could very well be insane. But all I know is that I don't really wanna kill you so much anymore and I kinda want to keep kissing you. And I swear if you laugh at me, I'll...I'll kill you. So, can we maybe just go to sleep or something?"

Edward was grinning by the time I finished my...whatever the hell it was. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards his chest.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I really don't wanna kill you so much anymore, either."

**~oOo~**

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it! There are pictures of inside the Cullens house, including Edward and Bella's rooms, on my profile. Please feel free to check them out.**

**To JustForkIt, I didn't forget about you bb. It's coming!**


	24. So Wanna Go Steady?

**AN: Thank you to my beta for being so ontop of this chapter that she kept me on my toes...and she found me an awesome pic of Mike's car! A special thank you to Forever_Liz and LyricalKris for spewing nonsense and posting balloon porn in my word doc. I love you guys for all your support! Oh, please read the AN at the bottom...pleaseeeee!**

**Oh yeah, I do not own...but after seeing Eclipse, I really wanna own Rob...or have him own me...anyway...**

**~oOo~**

**So wanna go steady?**

**EPOV**

I woke up at the ass crack of dawn and was about to get seriously pissed because today was my day off, but then I realized Bella was curled up next to me. I looked down at her - brown hair shielding her face from me as she lay on my shoulder, hiding her even in her sleep. Carefully, trying not to wake her, I brushed it behind her ear. As my fingers touched her cheek, she sighed and nestled closer to me, her breath tickling my skin as her hand closed into a tiny fist on my chest. I couldn't help but smile as my fingers ran over the smooth skin of her back until they reached the sheet that was pooled around her waist. She was so fucking cute when she slept - so innocent, unlike the vixen that she actually was. I could get used to waking up with her like this - in my arms, sharing my bed.

Bella moved, shifting her body away from me so that we were no longer touching and then, it was suddenly hard to breathe. My chest began heaving as I gulped frantically at the air. My eyes darted around as the room began feeling much smaller than it had just been. I needed air. I needed space. Hell, this _was_ my space. I gripped the sheet in one hand and was about to throw it off when Bella shifted again, her body lightly brushing up against me and I knew I needed to calm down. I rolled onto my side, now facing her back. I closed my eyes, breathing in shallow gulps of air, as my fingers reached out of their own accord and began lightly running up and down her arm. Scooting my body closer, my lips traced the outer shell of her earlobe and I felt her shudder in her sleep. I continued my trail down her neck, my breathing evening out as my lips slid down her skin.

Okay, this was me panicking - pure and simple. It was almost laughable. Edward Cullen, freaking out over a girl being in his bed. Hell, freaking out after having sex with a girl. My mind thought back to the dreaded morning after. Looking back, I probably could have handled it better. And yes, maybe I should have called her. But truthfully, what the fuck was I supposed to say? "Hey Bella, the sex was fucking amazing. Wanna go steady? Oh yeah, and sorry for stealing your dad's pants." I nestled my face in the curve of Bella's neck. I was acting like a fucking teenager, all I needed now was for my parents to catch us.

I stiffened. That actually was quite possible. Trying to keep my movements as small as possible, I turned my head to look at the clock. My eyes passed over a pile of discarded clothes - remnants of the later part of our evening - before glancing at the illuminated numbers.

5:47AM.

Fuck me. That was just way too early. I turned back to face Bella, sliding my arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to me. She rolled over, her left leg hooking over my thigh and settling in between mine as her upper body covered my own. I felt her naked chest press to mine and that did nothing to help my morning wood. I reached down and adjusted myself until I was in a comfortable position, making sure nothing was getting smashed. Once I was satisfied my balls wouldn't die of suffocation, I wrapped my arms around Bella, resting my head atop hers, and was off to sleep with the lingering scent of strawberries within minutes.

"_I got hoes, I've got hoes in different area codes (area, area codes, area codes), hoes, hoes, in different area codes" _

I groaned and pulled the sheet over my head. Let it fucking go to voicemail. I was just getting comfortable again when something hard bounced off the back of my head. Rubbing the back of my now sore skull, I slowly sat up.

"What the fuck?" I grumbled.

"It was annoying," Bella responded, her voice muffled as she was currently face down in her pillow.

"So you felt the need to fucking launch it at me? You could have hit silence, you know?"

I felt the bed move as Bella sat up. "Oh, because we all know how well that went last time."

"I said silence it, not answer it."

"Same difference," she yawned. I turned toward her, not realizing how close she actually was, and froze - our faces a breath apart. Bella was mid-stretch, her arms above her head. The sheet that was wrapped around her chest was slowly descending back toward the bed and it took everything I had to not rip it off her. As it were, I was already leaning toward her without even knowing that I had moved. Just as she leaned forward, I snapped back, feeling that all too familiar panic bubbling up. Reaching for my phone, I began sifting through the call log. I knew who had called without checking, but suddenly I was looking at my phone like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I heard an annoyed sigh come from behind me and then the bed dipped as Bella stood up, the sheet going with her. I caught a glimpse of her bare ass and - look at that, my phone lights up.

And then I realized I was completely butt ass naked.

Bella never looked back as she hurried into the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way. Once the door clicked shut, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and began looking for something to put on. I quickly slipped on my boxers from last night before Bella could emerge, and I was shuffling around looking for a shirt when she walked out. My eyes drank in the sight of her as she, once again, donned my clothing. She stared at me for a brief second before her eyes narrowed and she began wrapping up her things in her dress.

"Bella," I began, not really knowing what to say but wanting to say something...anything, because I knew she was going to leave and I was realizing that I really didn't want her to.

"I knew I shouldn't have come up here," she was muttering to herself. "I told myself this was stupid. What the fuck was I thinking?"

Bella swearing was the sexiest thing ever. I was too busy focusing on her vocabulary to realize that she was walking toward the door. I ran up beside her and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Bella, wait."

She turned toward me, her face free of makeup. She must have washed it off when she was in the bathroom. Fuck, she was beautiful. Oh, and her mouth was moving. Shit, was she speaking?

Bella let out a disgruntled sigh and pulled her arm free. "I should have known nothing would have changed. It's the same damn thing only you can't run out this time because it's your fucking house!" I just stood there like a fucking retard listening to her yell at me. "Well, guess what? I can." She turned on her heels and reached for the door.

_Don't let her fucking leave, Cullen._

I reached out again, this time grabbing her around the waist and spinning her, flattening her back against the door. She let out a gasp of surprise as my palms hit the door, trapping her between my arms.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Leave," I growled out, surprised by my own dominance.

I crushed my mouth to hers and instantly tasted toothpaste. My mind briefly wondered how she had brushed her teeth when she had no toothbrush and then her mouth opened to me and I was drowning in the taste of her. Cherries flooded my senses, like it did every time I kissed her, and I pushed her deeper into the door. She moaned into my mouth and I had to fight the urge to take her right there. That wouldn't be respectful, right? I couldn't find a logical argument as I ground my hips against her. I pulled away, gasping for breath.

"How do you taste like cherries, but smell like strawberries?" I asked, panting as my forehead rested against her.

"Talent," she breathed out, licking her lips, her chest rising with mine.

I smiled down at her before kissing her lightly on the lips. "You never cease to amaze me." Her eyes widened at my admittance and I instantly was unsure of myself - something that never happened. Taking a deep breath, I ran my hands down until they slid into hers. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Bella nodded, her lip pulled in between her teeth. We moved away from the wall and I opened my door.

And froze.

"Well, good morning, you two." My mother greeted cheerily. "Breakfast is ready whenever you are." And then she turned and walked back down the stairs, leaving us staring after her, our mouths hanging open.

~oOo~

To say the last few days had been interesting were an understatement. After being caught by my mother, and sitting through the most awkward breakfast with my parents ever, Bella quickly fled the house using some excuse about having to work. Okay, it really wasn't an excuse because she did have to work. How did I know? I drove by the bookstore on my way to the hospital just to make sure. It was only two blocks out of my way and I had the extra time.

My mother was practically beaming as she worked around the house this week, humming under her breath and smiling at me every time I would catch her eye. Carlisle, on the other hand, hadn't said anything. And I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I half expected him to blow a fuse when Bella and I walked into the kitchen, especially since she was still wearing my clothes.

A car honked impatiently, jarring me back to the present. Apparently, the only stoplight in this town had just turned green and Speed Racer behind me had places to be. In the reflection off of the rear view mirror, I saw Mike Newton, impatiently thumping his thumbs on the steering wheel. Last time I saw him, he was manhandling Bella in the seasonal aisle at the Thriftway. Smirking to myself, I eased my foot off the gas and crawled through the intersection, with asshat on my tail the whole time. I could see his mouth opening and closing in what I assumed were some choice words for me. He honked again, holding down the button so that the sound echoed throughout the town. Casually, I rolled down my window and pointed to the sign we were currently passing.

**Speed Limit 25mph.**

Speed Racer revved his engine and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be scared, but then a squirrel dashed across the street. Well, at least I assumed it was a squirrel, it might have been a piece of paper. But I slowed down anyway - just to be safe. I heard the engine rev once more and then the navy blue Kia Sportage sped past me. He cut me off and then flipped me off and I couldn't help the laughter that burst out of me.

Oh fuck, did he really have a snorkel attached to that car?

I almost had to pull over because I couldn't see through my tears. It wouldn't do to get into a wreck while driving my mother's Mercedes. The Sportage disappeared as it took a hard right onto C street, followed immediately by the Sheriffs cruiser which came out of nowhere. I sped up slightly, turning down C Street, wanting to actually get to my destination sometime today.

"Go get him, Chief." I saluted as I drove by their pulled over vehicles.

Newton saw me and saluted me back - with his middle finger - right as Chief Swan walked up to his window. I was laughing again as I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I dropped off some paperwork for Carlisle at the front desk, ignoring Jessica the whole time, and was back in my car in less than ten minutes and heading down to La Push. The scenery consisted of trees, trees and more trees, before they finally opened up and I was able to see the ocean off in the distance. In no time at all I was pulling up into Wolf Pack Auto Repair. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the name. I mean, I knew the legends of the reservation, but come on, are we 12?

I parked in what I assumed was an empty spot seeing how nothing was marked and climbed out of the car. I saw my Volvo sitting off to the side and I walked over to it, making sure there were no scratches. I was checking to see if the damn thing would start right, just as the manboy from all of Bella's pictures walked out. He wiped his hands on a towel as he jogged toward me.

"You Cullen?" he asked. I nodded. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand. "I'm Jake." His hand looked clean enough and I reached my hand out to meet his. His grip was firm, but not in the 'I'm stronger than you' sort of way. I was about to give him the benefit of the doubt, but then he had to open his mouth again. "Bella mentioned you might be coming by. Of course, I thought it would have been sooner, but whatever."

My eyes narrowed as I dropped his hand. "Yeah, well, I normally only take my car to AAA recommended shops."

If he was offended, he didn't show it. Instead, he just shrugged it off. "And yet, you're here now. So, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, placing his hands on my hood.

I clenched my fists together and reached into the open window to pop the hood. Manboy jumped back as the hood popped. He looked over at me, his brow creased together. I smirked back, shoving my hands in my pant pockets.

"So, the problem?" he asked again, lifting up the hood and securing it before looking in.

I walked over to him and leaned up against the side. "About a week ago, the day of my date with Bella -" He looked over at me, his eyebrows raised. Yeah, I had to throw that in there. "I went to start it and nothing. We had it towed to Dowlings the next day."

"Well, there's your first mistake right there," Manboy interrupted. I bit the inside of my cheek, wanting nothing more than to slam the hood down on his head. He stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans. "Why don't you start her up?"

"What part of 'it doesn't start' don't you get?"

"Just give it a try."

We stared at each other for a beat before I pushed myself off my car and reached in through the window to turn the key. It turned over a few times, but Mr. Know-It-All-About-Cars gestured for me to keep trying as he leaned over the open hood once again listening for God knows what. I let out a huff as I threw my door open, sitting down in the seat. After a few clicks, the car finally turned over.

"Hit the gas," he ordered, never looking up.

I pressed down on the gas and all the extra money James and I had poured into her roared to life. Then not two seconds later, the car died out. Fucking figures. I went to turn it back on but nothing happened.

"Okay, just leave it."

My fists tightened on the steering wheel for a moment and then I climbed back out.

Manboy closed my hood and turned to me. "Let me guess, you took it to Dowlings and they spouted off some bullshit about the wiring and battery, right? Which, of course, you bought." My knuckles were straining against the effort to not punch him. "And then you proceeded not only to replace the battery, but the wires they said were dysfunctional. Right?" I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded. He let out a laugh. "Dude, they pulled one over on you, but don't feel bad, you're not the first." He turned and began walking back to the shop, motioning for me to follow.

I pulled my keys out of the ignition, making sure to set the alarm as I walked after him. In front of me, I saw his shoulders shake slightly as the _beep beep_ sounded from my car. Once inside, we went over to what looked like an old bar top that they were using as a desk. I stayed on one side while he went to the other and began typing frantically on the ancient looking computer. I took that moment to look around. The place was tiny, with only about enough room to work on two cars at once. They had no office, everything was connected in one room. Tribal art hung from each wall, along with pictures of cars and of family and friends. I was looking at the pictures on the wall to my right when I was met with Bella's smiling face. They were the same pictures from Bella's mantle.

"So, you're dating Bella, huh?"

The question was so unexpected that I immediately straightened up. "Um, I'm not...well, I guess...we," I took a deep breath. "We just went out that one time." I cleared my throat. "But yes, I'd say we're together."

Jake nodded, still staring at the computer screen. "Just know, if you hurt her, it won't just be me who will kick your ass, it will be everyone in that picture you're staring at." I opened my mouth to respond with something, I wasn't sure what, but it was something. "Okay, so here's what I can do. Basically, the problem has nothing to do with your battery. It's your starter. It needs to be replaced. I'm assuming that there's times when it doesn't start at all, right? Like when you had it towed today?"

I nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

Jake smiled. "Well, here's the thing. We don't get a lot of Volvos here, so I need to order the part."

"How long will that take?"

"About two weeks."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You can leave it here. I may be able to expedite it, but no guarantees."

"No fucking way! What the hell am I supposed to do without a car for two weeks? How the fuck do you run a shop like this? There's got to be something else you can do for me."

Manboy looked at me for a second, then shrugged and bent over to retrieve something from the tool box behind him. "Suit yourself," he said as he held out a hammer.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just lay under the car and bang on the starter until it starts. Presto. Instant fix."

I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. I wanted to fucking punch his face until he couldn't smile for two weeks. Instead, I threw down the hammer. "Order the fucking part."

~oOo~

"Dr. Cullen, you need to file your charts," Heidi shouted after me as I was walking out.

"I'm on lunch. I'll do them when I get back!" I yelled over my shoulder.

She chuckled and piled my stack on the corner of the reception desk. "That's what you always say."

I laughed along with her, sliding my sunglasses on as I made my way to my mother's car. What did I want to eat? I was tired of cafeteria food, hence why I was leaving, but this town was severely lacking in the food department. I could do Subway again, but there's only so many time you can have a sub. Thriftway deli it is.

I was heading toward the store when I got an idea. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone. She answered after one ring.

"_Forks Bookstore_."

"Have lunch with me."

"_Edward? Looks like you do know how to use a phone after all. Oh, and what is it with you and all these demands. Have lunch with me. Go out with me. Do you even know how to ask a question? Girls like to be asked, you know?" _

I smiled into the phone at her ramblings. "Bella?"

_"Yes."_

"Would you have lunch with me?"

_"I would love to, thank you. When?"_

"Right now," I answered, pulling into the Thriftway parking lot. My suggestion was met with her silence. "Bella?"

"_Are you mental?" _She screeched so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"What? I figured I'm on lunch from the hospital -"

"_You figured? You _figured_? Most people give more than two minute warning time. What if I had plans?"_

"Do you?"

"_Well, no."_

"Okay then."

I heard her let out a frustrated sigh, which sounded more like a growl - and fuck, she was even sexy on the phone.

"_You're impossible."_

"Didn't some Disney character ever tell you? Nothing's impossible. Now, meet me at -" I looked around and picked the first place I saw that wasn't a supermarket or a hardware store. "Pacific Pizza."

"_I hate you."_

"See you in five."

"_Five minutes?"_

"Bella, it's Forks. You can get anywhere in five minutes."

We hung up with Bella still grumbling, and I moved my car into the parking lot for the pizza place, which wasn't far considering they were connected. I picked a booth toward the back, sitting so I was facing the door.

"You order up at the counter, sweetie," an employee instructed, as she dropped off a pizza at the table next to me.

"Thank you, but I'm waiting on someone and I'm not sure what she'd like," I answered, keeping my eyes on the door.

The elderly woman smiled. "That's sweet. Let me grab you some popcorn while you wait."

I nodded.

_Wait...popcorn? _

Ten minutes later, I was still sitting in the booth watching the door, only now I was eating freshly popped popcorn. The door swung open and Bella walked in, her face slightly flushed. She waved at the lady behind the counter before glancing around the room, her eyes finally settling on me. I continued to slowly eat my popcorn, placing one kernel in my mouth at a time, as she made her way over to me. She slid in across from me, throwing her purse down and tightening her ponytail.

"Did you order?"

"No. What happened to five minutes?"

She reached across and grabbed some popcorn. "You said five minutes, not me." I cocked my eyebrow and she shrugged, popping a kernel in her mouth. "I walked." She looked around and then back to me. "You know you order at the counter, right?"

I pushed myself out of the booth, and walked over to her side. Leaning down, I placed my lips right next to her ear. I let myself breathe her in for a moment. "And what would the lady like?"

Bella turned her face toward mine. "Oh, so I'm a lady now?" she asked, her words a whisper.

I ran my hand up the smooth skin of her thigh, thankful she was wearing a skirt. Her skin pebbled with goosebumps under my fingers as they rose higher. "Very much so. Now, tell me what you would like." I let my fingers brush up against the edge of her underwear, tracing down to where her legs were clenched together.

She took in a strangled breath and leaned closer to me, our lips a breath apart. "This lady," as she spoke, her lips brushed against mine in the lightest of touches, "would like some food." She pulled away at the last moment, and leaned back against the booth, a satisfied smirk on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

And then I did something that surprised the both of us. I leaned over and brushed my lips against hers.

"As you wish," I whispered and felt her mouth curve up into a smile. I gave her another quick peck before turning and making my way to the counter.

About halfway there, Bella shouted out, "Pineapple!" I stopped and turned around to see her perched on the booth seat, facing me. "I want pineapple, and a side of ranch!"

I shook my head as I reached the counter. "Pineapple doesn't belong on pizza," I shouted back. She very maturely stuck her tongue out at me before turning back around. I was chuckling to myself when I finally got up to the counter and placed our order. A large pizza: half pepperoni, half pineapple. I gathered up our cups and went over to the soda fountain. Once the cups were filled, I headed back to the booth. Instead of taking my original place across from Bella, I slid in next to her.

"What did you order?" she asked, reaching for her cup.

"You'll just have to see when it gets here." I smiled, my hand brushing across her neck as I laid it over the back of the booth.

I enjoyed her reaction when she took a sip of her soda. Dr. Pepper. Yes, I had remembered. We fell into an easy conversation about our day. Time never seemed to pass when I was with Bella, it just was. In no time at all, our pizza was being delivered. And just like a fucking pansy, my heart warmed when she saw the pineapple and did a little bounce clap thing in her seat. So quickly, and lightly, that I almost missed it, she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you."

I just nodded as I piled the food on my plate. We both sat in silence while we ate, just watching the people walk by outside. Well, Bella watched the passersby, I just watched her. Halfway through her third slice - did I mention that I loved how this girl could eat? - she turned to me.

"What are you doing for Jasper's bachelor party?"

"Hmm?" I asked, my mouth full of pizza.

"The bachelor party? That you're supposed to be planning?" As she was speaking, she casually reached up and wiped the corner of my mouth with her thumb. That simple contact sent my fucking pulse racing. She wiped her hand on a napkin and looked back up at me, smiling. I smiled back as I let my fingers entwine with hers on the tabletop.

"Wait, I'm supposed to actual do something other than show up at the wedding?" I joked.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked, her mouth falling open. "You haven't thought about it at all? Nothing? The wedding is right around the corner! You're never going to find a place. Are you out of your mind? Waiting until the last minute...geesh!"

"Well, my mind has been otherwise...occupied." Bella looked down, her face turning pink. I reached up with my free hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Well, what are you doing?"

She leaned forward and took a drink of her soda. "I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it."

I threw a piece of popcorn at her, pretending to be angry. "Okay, smart ass. What do you suggest?"

Bella dipped her crust into the cup of ranch, looking thoughtful. "Well, we could always do it together," she suggested slowly.

"Hmmm..." I took a sip of my soda, trying to hide my smile. "I guess we could do that."

"You guess?" she teased, leaning back against the wall. She stretched her legs out beneath the table, crossing her feet at the ankles leaving me no room to stretch out mine due to her angle. Without thinking, I lifted her legs onto my lap and spread my legs out in front of me.

"Well, it would be a whole lot easier just to plan one," I responded, smoothing down her skirt and then letting my hands rub over her shins.

"This is true. Port Angeles? Or Seattle, maybe?"

"What? You don't want to stay here in Forks?" I joked.

She laughed. "Oh yeah, with our one bar that closes at ten." I echoed her laughter and we began to throw out some more ideas. Everything from strip bars to drag queen karaoke, the ideas just got crazier the more we talked. After calming Bella down from my suggestion of a clown making balloon animals, we both agreed to ask Alice and Jasper what they thought about sharing their parties before we continued with planning.

"Don't say it," Bella groaned as I looked down at my watch.

"Yup, it's that time. Gotta go save some lives." I patted her legs and then placed them gently back on the floor. "I'm going to get a box." She nodded, leaning over to get the last drop of Dr. Pepper. I walked up to the counter and asked for a small box, my fingers tapping to the background music as I waited. Just as the lady handed me the box, I heard a commotion coming from behind me. Turning quickly, I felt my fingers crushing the flimsy cardboard as I found Jessica leaning over the table, her face too close to Bella's. I hurriedly made my way back to the table, praying Jessica would keep her mouth shut. My fears were confirmed when Bella refused to look me in the eye.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

She turned her face up to me, leaving her palms flat on the table. "Hello, Edward." She said my name too casually, like it was something she used on a daily basis. "I was just on my lunch break when I saw you and Bella here, and I decided to come say hello."

"Bella, I -" She never let me finish as she pulled herself out of the booth.

"I have to go. Thank you for lunch, Edward."

Bella grabbed her purse and pushed by me. Not offering me so much a glance as she walked out. I turned back toward Jessica, throwing the box down on the table.

"What the fuck did you say to her?"

Jessica shrugged, eying her fingernails. "Just comparing notes on what we apparently have in common now." She dropped her hands to her side. "I mean, what do you see in her? She's so...boring."

"And you're so interesting? Stay the fuck away from me and from Bella."

I stormed out, hoping to catch Bella, but damn if that woman wasn't fucking Flo-Jo. I couldn't see her anywhere on the street. I jumped in my car and was heading toward the bookstore when my cell phone went off. Fuck, the hospital. I flipped a U-turn in the middle of the road, and at the same time, tried to call Bella on my phone. It went straight to voicemail.

"Bella, baby, don't believe anything she says. Nothing happened between us. Bella, please, just...please call me. Please."

I threw the phone on the passenger seat as I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Carlisle was waiting as I walked through the doors, thrusting a file into my hands and spouting off instructions. There had been some sort of accident with a logger...I don't know. I shook my head, trying to clear it of Bella as I flipped through the file in front of me. The rest of my shift flew by, but it didn't stop me from checking my phone every few seconds. I ignored Jessica's smug smile as I filed away my charts for the day.

"Have a good evening, Dr. Cullen," she said sweetly as I gathered up my things.

Once in the car, I checked my phone again. Nothing.

_Great job, Cullen. Fucking this up before it even started._

I was trying to decide what I should do when my phone rang. I glanced at the called ID.  
_  
_"Bella?"

"I'm ready to have the talk now."

I swallowed audibly. "Where are you?"

"Home."

"I'll be right there."

~oOo~

The silence was fucking killing me. Bella hadn't said a word since I picked her up. She was waiting for me outside her house when I arrived and didn't give me anytime to get out before she was climbing in the passenger door. And now here we sat, off to the side of some dirt road, staring at some trees.

"Bella?"

"What are we doing?" she finally blurted out.

"I thought we were going to talk."

"No, not now...ugh! Why are you so...I mean, why didn't you call me?"

I felt like responding with, "_Why didn't you call me?"_ But figured that wouldn't go over so well. Instead, I ran my hands through my hair before placing them on the steering wheel.

"I don't know, Bella. I just - I guess I just needed time to sort some things out and then by the time I did that, I figured maybe it was too late. And I had no fucking clue what to say to you." Bella fell silent, staring at her hands on her lap. "What did Jessica say to you?"

"She wanted to," she took a deep breath, "compare our experiences with you."

I swear, had that bitch been here, I probably would have killed her. "Bella -"

She turned to me abruptly. "Did you sleep with her?" She hands flew up, covering her face. "Oh God, why did I just ask that? I shouldn't even care. I mean, it's not like we're together or anything." I froze as her hands slid back down into her lap. "Are we?"

I took a deep breath, feeling every muscle within me contract. I knew that whatever I said here would decide my future with this woman. Oh shit, future. Just the thought of that word had me wanting to bolt. I took another deep breath and waited until her eyes met mine.

"I am, if you are."

I heard her sharp intake of breath and for a brief moment, I thought that she was going to say no, to say that she didn't want me, that she could see what a failure I was and wanted nothing to do with me.

"Did you sleep with Jessica?"

"What? No!" I grabbed her hands in mine. "Bella, no." I begged her with my eyes to believe me because for once, I didn't sleep with the girl. I didn't think Bella needed to know all that had transpired with Jessica, just that nothing ultimately happened, thank God.

She nodded almost to herself. "Are you sleeping with anyone else? Because I can't do – whatever it is that we're doing – if you're doing it with someone else, or multiple elses."

"I'm not," I stated with as much determination as I could. She looked up at me then, her brown eyes wide. "I haven't been with anyone since we began...whatever this is." The corner of her mouth turned up as I used her generalization of our relationship back at her. I reached up and brushed her hair back, letting my hand cup her cheek. "Besides, you're pretty fucking demanding. Between work and you, I don't get much free time."

Yeah, I was trying to be charming, and it was worth it when her laughter filled the car. She playfully pushed my chest. "You're so full of shit."

I grabbed her hand and wrapped my fingers around hers, and finally asked something that had been nagging me. "What did you mean when you said, 'I'm not seeing anything wrong with the old one'?" Her brow creased in confusion. "At the rainforest, I said something about being a brand new Cullen and you..." I trailed off, hoping she would remember.

"Oh, yeah, I guess what I meant was that the old version of you didn't seem so bad." When I looked at her, confused, because there was no way in hell Bella knew anything about who I used to be, she rearranged herself on the seat, pulling her legs up underneath her. "You're constantly talking about the old you and how much you've changed, and well, Esme would always talk about you so much, that I felt like I knew you. But then Rose, on the other hand, would sometimes let slip you're, uh, indiscretions and then suddenly you were like two different people. So when you walked into the bookstore that day...I guess I knew which one you were more like." I smiled at her, letting her know that she wasn't upsetting me.

"Is that why you gave me such a hard time?"

Bella laughed. "I wasn't planning on it, but you just walked in and you looked so...out of place and then you looked like you were above everything in your Gucci suit, or whatever, and I just wanted to wipe that goddamn pretentious look off your face. So, I decided to have fun. But you can't deny that you deserved it."

"Whoa," I held up my hands in defense. "I just came in for a book and then this feisty little bookkeeper in some Harry Potter shirt -"

"Hufflepuff," she corrected.

"Well, they were the underrated house." I winked at her. Her mouth fell open in shock, probably over the fact that I remembered her little Harry Potter rant during one of the afternoons when we were working on the huppah.

"Exactly!" she agreed enthusiastically. "Anyway, well, now you're...not different, but I see little pieces of what Esme was talking about and I kinda like it." The last part was said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. I stared out of the windshield, letting Bella's words wash over me. Part of me felt like bouncing in my seat shouting out, _"she likes me, she really likes me!_" and another part of me wanted a drink really bad. All I knew is that I didn't want to sit in my mother's car anymore.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Umm...sure," Bella responded, probably confused by my quick change of the conversation.

The drive back to my parents' house was relatively quiet, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I finally parked in the driveway. We both climbed out; the sound of the doors echoing into the evening as they shut. I waited for Bella to walk around and just as she passed me, I reached out and snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her to me.

"Edward!" she squealed, holding onto my shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

I pulled her back with me until I was leaning against the car, wrapping my arms tighter around her. "Stay with me tonight."

"What?"

I locked my eyes on hers. "Stay with me, please?"

I wondered if she could see...see how hard this was for me, how much I was putting on the line by asking such a simple question.

She fiddled with the top button of my shirt. "But what about your parents?"

"They're gone. Carlisle's working the graveyard shift and Mom's at Emmett's, babysitting for the night." She pulled her damn bottom lip in between her teeth, as she continued her ministrations on my shirt. "What?" I lifted her chin up with one hand. "Bella, what?"

"Are you going to freak out again? Because I think I would like some warning this time -"

I silenced her by placing a finger over her mouth. "You were the first girl to sleep in my bed. Ever. And I don't just mean my bed here." Her mouth fell open, shaping a perfect 'o'. "I panicked. And the fucked up part was, I think I panicked because I realized I wasn't panicking about waking up next to you. And then you were awake and just there and...fuck, Bella." And then it was all coming out, like that fucking word vomit everyone talks about. "I can't concentrate when you're five feet away from me...fuck, twenty feet away. Because every time you're near, there's only one thing I want to do."

"What's that?" she asked, breathlessly.

I didn't answer her, instead I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me, my lips descending on hers. I wasted no time slipping my tongue into her mouth, just wanting to feel her everywhere. Bella wrapped her arms around me, pushing me back into the car as our kiss intensified. We broke apart, both gasping for breath. My forehead came to rest against hers.

"So, Joanie, what'd ya say? You wanna go steady?"

Taking a step backward, Bella seemed to think for a moment before a coy smile spread over her lips. "Well, I don't know, Chachi. Ralphie asked me to the Sock Hop the other day and I already told him yes." I let out a playful growl as she began to back away. Crouching down, I lunged toward her, lifting her by her legs and throwing her over my shoulder. She squealed as I made my way to the front door. "It wouldn't be very nice of me to back out," she giggled, hanging upside down. "Besides, you still haven't given me your class pin!"

I opened the front door, kicking it shut behind me. The moment the door slammed, I dropped Bella to her feet and instantly found her mouth again with my own. We stumbled backward, crashing into the wall as I tried to feel my way into the living room. Getting to the couch was about the only thing I could manage right now. Bella's hands were at my shirt again, only this time she was hastily unbuttoning it. My hand finally found the opening to the living room, and I maneuvered Bella around the corner as best I could, so we wouldn't break anything.

"Well, well, is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

Fuck, I knew that voice.

Bella jumped away from me, turning toward the direction of the voice. My own eyes followed hers until they rested upon a figure sitting casually on the couch, flipping through a magazine. I pulled Bella behind me, shielding her as I addressed our guest.

"Hello, James."

**~oOo~**

**AN: Uh-oh James is finally here! **

**Ok, most of you know that the Fandom Gives Back is going on right now. I have put myself up for auction and am offering an outtake from NPLH from any characters POV of anything that has already happened…even if I didn't write it into the story (ex. Edward's past, Bella's past, heck even James' past). Any questions, feel free to ask! It all goes to a great cause! If you wanna check it out, go to:**

**http:/www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)?id=823**

**Link also on my profile!**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	25. Hey Paris, Nicole Has Arrived

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the disappearance. I went to Comic Con then on the Twilight cruise. But I'm back now and here's the chapter (finally). A special thanks to my beta, phoenixhunter47 for busting this out. A huge thank you to LyricalKris and Forever_liz, both of whom I couldn't have written this chapter without.**

**~oOo~**

**Hey Paris, Nicole Has Arrived**

**EPOV**

I hastily began buttoning up my shirt as I watched James rise from the couch and make his way toward us. I tried to keep my body in front of Bella, but the damn woman was fucking standing on her tip-toes trying to look over my shoulder.

"What is up, slut?" James greeted as he gripped his hand in mine and pulled me into one of those half-bro hugs. I returned his greeting, because yes, I had actually missed my cousin. And then the ass opened his mouth again.

"And what do we have here? Did Eddie bring an afternoon snack?"

I was about to respond when I heard Bella behind me.

"He sure did. I'm pint sized and fit right in his pocket." I felt Bella move up next to me and slide her hand in my back pocket, squeezing my ass. "And only he can eat me." She suddenly froze and then spun so fast, burying her face in my chest. "Oh God, did I just say that?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from my lips as I placed a soft kiss into her hair. It was just like her to blurt out things without thinking about it. I noticed James watching us closely and I fought the urge to push away from Bella. No one really knew about us yet - except for my parents, well sort of, and that meant Alice by association - and I wasn't sure if I wanted James to be our 'coming out', so to speak.

I saw him open his mouth and I silenced him with my eyes. I'd deal with his questions later. I felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in my stomach at that thought but I pushed it aside as Bella slid her hands up my back. I smoothed the hair off of her forehead and placed a kiss there. Both of us ignoring James in that moment.

"Wait a minute, I know you. Pants girl!" James suddenly exclaimed. Bella's head popped up, her face still red, and we both stared at my cousin in confusion. "The whole 'Edward's pants'...you answered the phone...Dude, come on. I am not the only one who remembers this."

"Oh, yeah!" Bella responded, turning to face him. Her brown eyes were laughing as they met mine. "That night in the hotel," she said and I instantly remembered. She had answered my phone that night when James called. I remembered wrestling with her on the bed to get it back. Hmmm...wrestling...Bella beneath me...

_Focus!_

James crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his heels. I could just see the wheels turning in his head as he processed the fact that I was with the same girl for more than a week, hell, a month even. Before he could open his mouth, I jumped in.

"James meet Bella. Bella, James."

James took in the way my arm slid from Bella's shoulder down to around her waist, pulling her closer to me as I introduced the two of them. Bella stuck her hand out and instead of shaking it, James slowly brought her hand to his lips.

"Mon Cheri," he crooned. I rolled my eyes as Bella snorted back a laugh. I felt relief in knowing that she would never fall for his shit. "So you're the reason why he's been avoiding my calls. Not that I blame him of course."

"James," I groaned.

"What, dude? If I had this waiting for me, fuck, I would have never left the hotel room."

Bella turned to me with a 'is he for real' look in her eyes. At least she was amused by his behavior...for now.

"So James, what are you doing here?" I asked politely, when in reality what I really wanted to say was, Great timing fucker, now get the hell out.

James walked back toward the couch and fell into the cushions. "I'm here for your birthday, of course."

_And here we go..._

"Your birthday?" And there it was.

"You didn't know? Fuckers birthday is a week before this wedding shindig. Convinced the parents to let me come out early and here I am, ready to party." He looked over his shoulder out the window. "Of course, there didn't look like that many places to party. Man, what do you guys do for fun out here?"

"Well," Bella sauntered over to James, placing her hands on her hips. Her hip jutted out to the right as she looked directly at him. "Us poor townsfolk have to make our own fun. There's line dancin' down at city hall, and when the sun goes down, since we don't have a movie theater, we show old black and whites on the side of Old Man Miller's barn. And if you're feelin' really darin', instead of watchin, the movie, you can go cow tippin' with some of the boys."

I didn't know what was more amusing: Bella's honky-tonk accent or the look on James' face. I think he actually believed her. His jaw picked itself off the floor and formed a sly smile.

"You're fucking with me, aren't you?" He asked, shaking a finger at her. James leaned forward on his knees. "I like this one, Edward. She's got sass. I bet she's a feisty one in bed."

"And then you had to ruin the moment," Bella snapped her fingers, "just like that." She turned and walked back to me. "As for you, we will discuss why you failed to mention your birthday later."

"Oohhh, Eddie boy's in trouble. Someone might get a spanking!" James commented from the couch.

Bella paused, then shook her head. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have some catching up to do." She patted my chest and began walking toward the door.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, spinning her back to me. "Where do you think you're going?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved until I was behind her. I pushed aside her hair and whispered in her ear, "Besides, how were you going to get home? I drove you here." I nipped at her earlobe and felt her melt into me.

"Hmmm...That is quite the predicament." She turned to face me, keeping her voice low. "But seriously, I can get a way home. I don't want to impose on your, um, bonding time."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, I want -"

I was interrupted by the front door opening.

"Edward! Are you here?"

Bella smiled up at me. "Look, Alice. Perfect timing."

My sister skidded around the corner like a five year old, panting worse than a dog in heat.

"James! James is here!" she sputtered.

I heard the couch rustle and saw the shock pass over Alice's face as James walked up.

"Cuz," he acknowledged.

"You were saying, Alice?"

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at James. "How did you even get in here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your mother let me in before she ran out," James responded, shrugging. "Geez, it's like I'm a criminal or something." He turned to me, nudging me with his elbow. I chuckled before turning and seeing Alice's face.

She let out a huff, rolling her eyes before settling them on Bella. It was like a light switched on and she just realized Bella was standing there. I went to move in between them - anything to try and distract Alice - because I'd seen that look in my sisters eyes before and it wasn't good. But damn, she was like magic or something, because next thing I knew, Alice had her hand around Bella's arm and was pulling her toward the stairs. Hey now, I would be the only one taking Bella upstairs.

I took a step to follow them when Alice spun around.

"You stay down here. I have to talk with my _friend_ here about some new developments in her life." She said that last part to Bella, who looked at me with wide eyes. She was trapped and she knew it, and I was too much of a pussy to help her. Alice may be small, but I've learned not to cross her - well, I was relearning not to cross her.

So, I stood there, watching as Alice pulled Bella away from me. I had almost forgotten about James...almost.

"Now that is a fine piece of ass."

"Shut it, James," I growled, plopping down on the couch.

James laughed, sitting down next to me. "Dude, lighten up, fucker. You're so serious now. I think this coming week will be good for you. I mean, we have your birthday, a bachelor party, and a wedding. Shit's gonna get kicked up a notch!" I rolled my eyes, leaning my head back. "So, seriously, what _do_ you guys do for fun around here?"

~oOo~

Three hours later, Bella and Alice still hadn't emerged from upstairs and somewhere along the line, we inherited an Emmett. And beer.

""No fucking way! My light saber is fucking huge!" Emmett shouted, waving his beer around. I ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding the beer drops flying from his can.

"Ha!" James shouted. "My fucking light saber could whip yours in the ass!"

"Now that's a sight," I chuckled into my beer before collapsing into giggles. I was fucking drunk.

"Yeah, well, you're just fucking jealous because yours is puny. And purple."

James spit out his beer as he burst into laughter, clanking his can against my fucktard of a brother's.

I jumped up, spilling my beer down the front of my shirt, and pointed at Emmett. "Hey, fuck you!" I rounded on the still laughing James and pointed at him as well. "And fuck you, too!" I threw my arms out to help balance the world as I tried to stand up straighter. Fucking gravity.

Slowly, I put one foot up on the coffee table. _Good, still standing._ Keeping my arms out, I brought my other foot up until I was towering over the room. I rocked forward a bit, but didn't fall. I turned to face my minions.

Clearing my throat loudly, I declared, "It's not about the size, my boys, but whether or not you know how to wield them. And who the fuck cares if it's purple? Bitch got power!"

"Your purple bitch has power, but only if you know how to wield it?"

I spun toward the new voice and caught sight of Bella with her arms crossed over her chest before the room tilted and I landed on the couch. Emmett and James' laughter filled the room as I tried to disentangle myself from the mass of throw pillows.

"Bella!" I exclaimed a little too happily, staggering to my feet. She took a step back and braced herself as I made my way over to her, throwing my arms around her shoulders.

"Oh wow," I heard her say as she tried to support both our weight. Funny, it seemed like I had no control over my own body functions.

I pulled back enough so that I could see her bemused expression as I tried to formulate a thought into a sentence. "Baby," was all that came out.

Her eyes widened at my choice of words but before she could comment, I heard my brother drop his beer.

"Well, fuck me."

I turned to him, using Bella as a balance. "No," I said in a serious tone. James snorted into his beer.

"Dude, I wasn't offering. You're my bro, that's just...disturbing." Emmett answered just as serious.

"Whoa, wait up!" James stood up, wobbled in place - or maybe that was just me- and then continued. "It's only disturbing _because_ he's your bro?" He tipped his can toward Emmett. "That's fucked up."

I cocked my eyebrow at Emmett. "Dude, that is. Completely."

"Fuck that! Did you not notice I have children? With a chick? I'll have you know that Rosie and I -"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Alice and Bella shouted. We all turned to them and I jumped a little at how close Bella was, then I realized I was still attached to her. And where the fuck did Alice come from?

"TMI!" Alice shouted, waving her hands in front of her. She was suddenly holding a towel, like magic, and she made her way over to where Emmett dropped his beer. She was muttering under her breath as she picked up the now empty can and began wiping up the mess.

"Emmett, why are you even here? Isn't mom babysitting your kids so you can have a date night?"

I felt a tug on my arm and turned to see Bella leaning into me.

"Come on, drunky. Let's get you upstairs."

"Really?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face. She just laughed and dragged me toward the stairs. I heard people cat-calling and whistling behind me, but I was going upstairs with my Bella, so I could fucking care less.

"You sure I can't join ya, double the pleasure and all?" James shouted out, followed by a round of laughter.

I turned around to give my cousin the finger and almost fell down the stairs. Thank God for railings. And for Bella. Her grip on my arm tightened, holding me in place. Without a word, I let her lead me upstairs and into my room. The moment the door shut behind me, I had her pressed up against the wall, my hands roaming all over her body.

"Edward," she mumbled, a little in protest, in between my attacks on her mouth. I heard her, the voice registered in my brain, but my brain was not currently connected to my body at that point, and I moved my lips down her neck. I felt my body reacting as Bella's hands slid up my arms and then down my chest, before giving a little push.

That little push sent me spiraling backward, landing on my ass. I looked up to see Bella still leaning against the wall, an amused expression on her face as she stared down at me. I moved to my knees and proceeded to crawl toward her. I was thinking I looked pretty sexy, until Bella started laughing. Her laughter ceased when my hands began gliding up her legs. She stopped them as they reached the hem of her skirt, crouching down until she was level with me. Without speaking, she slid her arms around my chest and began pulling me up.

_Ok, I could go with this._

I helped as much as I could until I was standing again. I leaned in, wanting her lips again, but was met with the side of her cheek. I pulled back, confused.

"Uh-uh, not tonight, Eddie. We gotta get you to bed."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Don't act all surprised. You can barely stand up, let alone keep it up."

Oh fuck no. She did not just insult me like that. I pushed away, staggering a minute before looking back at her.

"Keep it up? Are you fucking kidding me?" My hands went to my pants as I hastily began undoing the button. "I'll show you how long I can keep it up. Let's do this." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and stood there while I argued with my button before finally getting it undone and pushing my jeans down my legs. In my haste to show her how ready I was, I tripped over the leg of my jeans as I was stepping out of them and landed face first on my floor.

"Ow," I mumbled into the carpet.

I felt Bella's hands on my shoulders, gently pulling me back up. "Come on, baby."

I let her lead me to the bed, leaning on her the whole way. I was suddenly so tired. Bed sounded good. I missed bed. And I missed my car.

"I miss my car."

Bella patted me on the back. "I'm sure you do. You'll have it back soon."

"Not soon enough," I grumbled. "And what's with Man-boy? He's such a prick. Threatening to kick my ass if I hurt you. Like, why would I do that? And then, he goes and gives me a hammer and expects me to start my car with that. What good does that do me?"

Bella was chuckling as she helped me sit on the bed. "Character building," she answered with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "Not funny."

"I'm sorry," she replied, trying to hold back her smile. I crawled up to my pillow, curling my arms around the softness. I could hear her moving around, and felt the blanket being pulled over me.

I lifted my head just enough to see her. "And don't call me Eddie."

She smiled. "Ok." I watched her fold up my pants and place them on the sofa.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me."

She looked at me for a second then nodded. I lazily pointed to my dresser, hoping she'd get what I was trying to say. She did. As Bella went into my bathroom to change, I closed my eyes, losing the battle to sleep. I couldn't tell you how much later it was when I felt the bed dip down behind me and Bella's arm slide around my waist. I entwined my fingers with hers, humming in content as her body molded around mine. This was happiness.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Hmmm," I mumbled, half asleep.

"Do you miss Chicago?"

"Mhmm," I nodded. "It was home."

~oOo~

I wasn't sick the next day, but that didn't mean I felt up to my daily run. Bella was gone when I woke up, just my folded up sweats were left on the bed. I figured she probably was at work. After my shower, I headed downstairs to get coffee. James was passed out on the couch, empty cans of Rainer strewn around the room. Man, there had to be enough to make at least three empty six packs. I caught sight of the clock on the wall. 3:15pm. Damn. I haven't slept that late since…well, since Chicago. I glanced back at James. Fucker just had to bring that life with him.

I not so quietly made my way into the kitchen. If I was up, he could be up. I paused in the doorway when I saw Carlisle sitting at the dining room table.

"You're up," he said, placing down his book.

"You're home," I replied, then mentally kicked myself for how stupid that sounded.

He smiled weakly. "Yes, I have been for awhile. I see your cousin arrived." His eyes looked toward the living room.

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'll clean that up."

Carlisle just nodded. He motioned to the plate in front of him. "There's some left over spaghetti if you'd like."

It was more than an offering of food, and I wasn't sure how I should proceed. I could see Carlisle sitting stone still as I thought of what to do. Fuck it. I walked to the fridge and pulled out the bowl of pasta. I scooped a bunch onto a plate and popped it in the microwave, staring at it as it spun around and around. Once the _ding_ let me know the food was ready, I grabbed a soda and sat across from Carlisle. Neither of us spoke as I wound the noodles around my fork. I stabbed a sausage and shoved the whole thing in my mouth.

"I saw Bella leave this morning."

I almost choked on the sausage - fucking happy that James wasn't up to comment on that. I took a drink of my soda before speaking.

"Um, yeah. She was here last night." Obviously. I was just full of profoundness today. Carlisle just nodded, not saying anything. He fiddled with the edge of his book, staring off in the corner. "We're kinda together now," I said, poking the spaghetti with my fork.

He sighed. "I figured."

My fork dropped to my plate with a clang. "Look, I don't need your approval or anything. I just thought maybe you should know, so if you -"

"Edward," Carlisle raised his hand to silence me. And just like when I was a child, it worked. "I know you don't need my approval, you're an adult and so is Bella. You both are free to make your own decisions." He cleared his throat. "Besides, so far this seems to be a good thing...for the both of you."

I didn't expect that. "Oh, well, um, thanks?"

He just nodded and then sat up straighter. "Listen, Edward, the CMHC is holding a conference in Seattle next month. I've spoken with Dr. Laurent and we both believe that this would be very beneficial for you. If you agree, I would like it very much if you would come with me."

This time when I dropped my fork, it wasn't out of anger but surprise. CMHC stood for the Cardiometabolic Health Congress, one of the most prestigious medical groups in the world. I saw a group of them speak when I was at Northwestern thanks to my grandfather. Their conferences were always extremely hard to gain access to. I wasn't surprised that Carlisle was invited, but that he wanted to bring me.

"Dr. Laurent doesn't want to go?" I asked, nonchalantly.

Carlisle smiled. "Oh no, he does. But he agrees with me. We both - I - would like you to go."

I looked down at my food, picked my fork back up, and began pushing the pasta around. I remained silent for a few minutes, processing everything. Did I want to go to this conference? Well, that was a yes. Did I want to try to fix my relationship with Carlisle? I spun the fork between my fingers, trying to answer the question in my head.

"You don't have to; I just thought I'd ask" I heard a rustling and looked up. Carlisle was scooting his chair back, preparing to leave.

"I want to go," I said suddenly, almost sounding harsh. Carlisle froze, eyes looking at me with surprise. "I mean, I would like to go."

"Ok then, I'll notify Dr. Laurent and we'll begin making arrangements." I nodded as Carlisle placed his plate in the sink, rinsing it off.

"Um, thanks."

Carlise paused at the door. "You're welcome, son."

I was sitting at the table, finishing my spaghetti, when James walked in. I watched as he shuffled over to the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk then flipped through the cabinets until he pulled down a bottle of chocolate syrup. I shook my head, knowing what he was going to do. He sat down in the seat Carlisle had vacated and gave me a nod. My only answer was the cock of my eyebrow. James opened the syrup bottle, leaned back, and squeezed it into his waiting mouth. I shook my head, laughing as he brought up the carton and poured that into his mouth as well. He shook his head from side to side and then swallowed with a loud gulp.

"What?" he asked when he noticed me looking. "Don't act like that ain't the best fucking thing ever in the morning. I'm pretty sure the only reason there's chocolate syrup in this house is because of you."

I couldn't argue with him there. I fucking loved chocolate milk. While James was in the shower, I took a moment to call Bella.

"_Forks Bookstore,"_ her voice rang out and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Bella. It's Edward."

"_Edward? Um, hey."_

"You ran out before I could say goodbye."

_"Oh yeah, well, I had to be at work and you were kinda out of it."_

I could only imagine what she meant by that. I knew what I was like when I was drunk.

"I was wondering, when you're off, of course -"

"_Look, Edward, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, ok?"_

I stared at the phone listening to the dial tone. Bella hung up on me. What the hell? I shoved my phone in my pocket as James came back in. I'd worry about it later.

"Let's go, fucker. I want to meet this Jasper guy."

Today would be interesting.

~oOo~

"Bella? You there?" This was the third message I'd left since talking to her this morning. I couldn't tell whether she was avoiding me or actually busy...and yes it was driving me fucking nuts. I'm pretty sure both Jasper and James wanted to throw my phone out the window. James actually threatened to throw it in the barbecue pit. I almost pushed him in the pool. I was running through everything that happened last night - well, everything I could remember. Maybe it was just my asshole tendencies finally shining through that were causing her to pull away...if she was even pulling away.

I left James at Jasper's. Yes, Alice would probably kill me, but I would make it up to her. So that's how I found myself standing on Bella's porch, holding her New Kids on the Block tote bag from when she had delivered my clothes the day of the bridal shower. I felt like a complete fucking tool.

The front door opened and Bella stood there, illuminated by the light from her living room. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she was wearing that damned Hufflepuff shirt. All she needed was her glasses and it would be like when I first saw her. She didn't say anything, just stared. I held up the bag in front of me in a peace offering.

"In the mood for some Randy action?"

Bella crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows and I realized what I had said. Reaching into the bag, I quickly pulled out a box.

"No! I mean, um, Scream." I shook the DVD box set in emphasis. "You know, Randy…he's your favorite character. Oh, come on, you know what I'm talking about."

A small smile crept up on her lips. "I just wanted to see how long you would go on for."

I let out a breath, running my hands through my hair. "I could go all night at this rate." Then I ran my hand over my face. "Fuck, even that sounded dirty, didn't it?" She didn't say anything, just leaned against the door frame. "Are you going to let me in? You did promise me a Scream date night."

"I claim insanity that night," she responded, but stepped aside so I could come in. I put the DVD set back in the bag and walked in, stopping as I passed her so I could place a chaste kiss on her lips. That action earned a real smile from her and she followed me as I walked into the kitchen. I began emptying the contents of the bag onto her table.

"So, I didn't know if you'd eaten yet or not, so I brought you some left over barbecue from Jasper's. There's chicken, corn, potatoes – James ate all the skirt steak. I also have Dr. Pepper and popcorn, oh and Sweet Tarts – without the blue ones, of course."

Bella reached out and lightly touched the plastic Ziploc that held the candy. "Where's all the blue ones?"

I reached back into the bag and pulled out another Ziploc. "I separated them before I got here."

She looked up at me and I couldn't read the expression on her face. I was beginning to get worried that maybe I was freaking her out, hell, I was freaking out that she was possibly freaking out. I'm a girl. I was busy mentally kicking myself - for the second time that day- that I didn't notice Bella had moved until her hand was sliding over my cheek, curling around the back of my neck. She pulled me to her, lips molding against mine and I dropped the bags of candy on the floor as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We took our time as we explored each others mouths, our tongues moving languidly together. The kiss wasn't rushed, but we were both panting as we broke apart.

"So, uh, I'm, you know, sorry," I whispered stupidly against her forehead.

She pulled her head back, keeping her arms around me. "Sorry for what?"

"I was drunk and I'm kind of an ass when I'm drunk."

"Baby," she kissed me sweetly. "You're always kind of an ass." She smiled and walked to the cabinet to grab a plate. "And you didn't do anything. Well, besides trying your hand at stripping." I must have looked as confused as I felt because she continued. "I had to go open the shop, that's why I left."

I handed her the foil covered chicken. "When I called you earlier..."

Her hand grazed mine as she unwrapped the foil and began piling chicken on her plate. I did love that the girl could fucking eat like nobody's business - hell, she could probably take on Emmett. She licked the sauce off her fingers, because yes she used her fingers to grab the chicken, and fuck, if it wasn't the sexiest thing I'd seen. I could think of another place I'd like her to lick sauce off of. I must have made some sort of sound because she looked up at me, a sly smile on her face. She went and grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and began filling them with Dr. Pepper.

"I didn't hang up on you because I didn't want to talk to you. The owner was there with her bitch skank of a granddaughter."

"Bitch skank of a granddaughter?" I picked up the glasses and followed her into the living room, grabbing the candy on the way out.

"Yeah, long story. Don't really wanna talk about it. I would much rather watch some 'Randy action'," she teased as she sat down in her normal position on the floor, legs spreading out under the coffee table. I laughed as I set up the movie, then took my position on the couch. I reached up and flipped off the lamp, shrouding the room in darkness.

Apparently Bella knew the words to every horror movie, because she began quoting right along with them as soon as she was done with her food. I absentmindedly began fiddling with her hair as she leaned back against the couch.

"It's the millennium, motives are incidental," Bella quoted right along with Randy. I chuckled to myself at how cute she was.

Somewhere in the middle of the second Scream, Bella was lying with me on the couch, a full teenage make-out session going on. My hand was under her shirt, as I enjoyed the moans that were coming from her every time my thumb brushed over her nipple. My shirt was long gone, lost somewhere while Jerry O'Connell sang atop lunch tables to Neve Campbell. Bella raked her fingernails down my back causing my hips to jerk against her. Her leg wrapped around my waist, positioning herself so that I rubbed right up against her center. My mouth attached itself to her neck as my hips picked up pace. Bella reached down between us, quickly undoing my jeans and pushing them down. Her thin yoga pants hid nothing and my cock, only held back by my boxers, felt every part of her.

_I will not come in my pants. I will not come in my pants._

I could feel myself getting closer and I gripped her leg and pulled it higher up my waist. Bella threw her head back and my teeth grazed up the side of her neck, nipping at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to me. Bella did some sort of swivel move with her hips and - fuck - so fucking close.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"Don't answer that," I breathed into her ear, moving my hips at a near frantic speed.

"But...I have to," she said between kisses. "It could be important."

I gripped her ass. "More important than this?" I asked, thrusting against her sharply.

"I -oh god..." she moaned.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"Fucker! I know you're in there! I can see your Dad's shiny ass car!"

I stopped moving, collapsing on top of Bella. "You've got to fucking be kidding me."

Bella pushed me off just enough for her to reach a sitting position. "How the hell does he know where I live?" She scooted out from under me, standing up and smoothing down her shirt. "I better go get that."

I watched her walk out of the room, shoving my now painfully hard dick back into my jeans. "I'm going to fucking kill him," I muttered as I looked around for my shirt.

"Well, well, well, looks like I just have perfect timing today. Can't seem to get it done, can you?" James asked, coming around the corner and clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks to you." I shrugged his hand off. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He plopped down on the couch, spreading his arms out across the back, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Alice came home while Jasper and I were playing pool. Guess she thought I was taking a shot at her husband instead of the cue ball and suddenly I was here. That sister of yours is one tough bitch."

"Don't call my sister a bitch."

"Why? You used to."

Bella chose that moment to come back into the room. She raised her eyebrow at me, but other than that said nothing. She kicked James' legs off of the table, walked past him over to me, and turned back to face my cousin.

"So Alice kicks you out and you come here?"

"I knew he would be here," he gestured to me. "It seemed a safe place to be dropped off. I like it. Nice quaint little house. Homey almost."

"Glad you like it," Bella answered, sarcastically.

"Oh shit!" James suddenly exclaimed, leaning forward. "Y'all watching Scream? Fucking love these movies. Hey E, remember when that old theater was showing them special for Halloween?" I closed my eyes, praying he would just shut up. James was now speaking mostly to Bella, who, of course, was listening with rapt attention. "Dude, we got those masks that the killer wears, dressed up all in black, fuck, we even got rubber knives to scare people. Oh, and it worked." James was just cracking himself up now. "We were so fucking drunk. And E, oh man, he sneaks up behind this couple, and the girl's all afraid leaning on her boyfriend - which is ridiculous because who the fuck hasn't seen Scream? But E just stands up behind them, and I'm thinking he's gonna like fake stab them with the 're re re' noise that's used in killer movies. But no, he full on whips out his dick and -"

"JAMES!" I shouted.

"What?"

Staring down at Bella, I could tell from her expression that she couldn't decide between whether she wanted to laugh or be horrified. "I'm sorry," I apologized, mostly for the annoyance that was James.

"Dude, don't apologize for genius." James cut in, his face serious.

"And you graduated from law school, right?" Bella asked James.

He nodded. "Yup, Chicago University, baby."

Bella just shook her head before turning toward me. "And what exactly did you do with your dick?"

"Something I'm not proud of," I answered as my cell phone rang. I dug it out of my jean pocket, noticing the caller ID. "It's the hospital, excuse me."

As much as I didn't want to leave Bella with James, I walked out into the hallway to answer the phone. It was Heidi, calling to see if I would be able to work the swing shift the next two nights. I agreed and took a deep breath before walking back into the living room. Bella was now sitting on the couch next to James and they were both cracking up.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a little afraid to know. Bella glanced up, looking a little ashamed, but not enough to stop laughing.

"Oh, I was just telling B what a little pussy you were when you first came to Chicago." I rolled my eyes, thanking God that Bella already knew I was pretty much the Urkle of high school. He turned back to my girl. "You should have seen him the first night I took him to a club. Oh, the dancing! All the boy knew how to do was get jiggy with it." James started moving his arms around to an invisible beat and Bella doubled over in laughter. I was holding on to my annoyance until a very unladylike snort came from Bella, and then I joined in on the laughter as well.

I could tell James was about to launch into another story when the doorbell rang. Bella met my eyes and I shrugged. Since I was the closest, I answered it, surprised to see Jasper.

"Hey Edward, sorry about Alice. James was at the house when I went into the bathroom, and when I came out, he was gone. I figured he would find you. I'll take him to your parents. Hey, Bella."

Bella greeted Jasper with a hug and Jasper began his apology again. Bella just shushed him and waved him inside.

"Yo Don Juan, your chauffeur is here," Bella announced, walking back into the living room.

James jumped up when he saw Jasper. "Sweet, where we going? Y'all have a bar here, right?" He stopped in front of me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Just remember, part A goes into part B. And," he turned to Bella. "If cuddling's the best part, he didn't do it right."

I slapped his hand away. "Get out, fucker." James laughed and followed Jasper outside. Once they were both gone, I shut the door and locked it, turning off the porch light. When I went back into the living room, Bella was switching the DVD's, the menu for Scream 3 was now up. She smiled when she saw me.

"Well, now that that's over with," she sat down on the couch, "we can finally finish these movies."

I smirked at her. "Oh we're gonna finish all right, but not those fucking movies."

She squealed as I pounced on her, flattening her against the couch. Wanting to continue where we left off, I had her naked in seconds and wasted no time exploring her body with my mouth. Nipping my way down her stomach, I finally settled between her thighs, my fingers spreading her wide while I licked a slow trail up her slit. As my tongue swirled around her clit, I could have died happy, finally getting to taste her the way I wanted. Bella came almost instantly, still aroused from our earlier grinding session. I kissed the inside of her thighs, waiting as her breathing evened out. I crawled up her body, shedding my clothes along the way. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted as she came down from her high. The high that I had given her.

"You're so fucking beautiful," I whispered, our mouths a breath apart. Her eyes opened and I slid into her. My mouth swallowed both of our moans as I slowly began moving in and out of her. It was different this time, more intense almost. This time I knew she was mine. No words were spoken, our eyes never shut and I was pretty sure that part of me should have been freaking out...at least a little. I moved my hips faster, deeper. The movie played on without us, casting different colors across our skin as the pressure intensified. I could feel it building, feel the heat coming off of us in currants that I knew were there but couldn't see. Someone screamed on the TV and that was our cue. Bella screamed my name as she tightened around me, triggering my release. I gripped the arm of the couch as I emptied myself into her.

I kissed her softly as both our bodies began to relax. Standing slowly, I reached a hand down to her, helping her to her feet. I turned off the TV as we walked by it and then led her to her room. Once inside, we climbed into the bed, Bella instantly curling up next to me. I rubbed her arm soothingly as we just laid there for awhile.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Because it didn't seem that important," I answered. In all honestly, it hadn't even crossed my mind that my birthday was next week. Time was flying by so quickly that it was all I could do to keep up.

"We still need to plan the bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"Yeah, we should get on that," I chuckled. Bella laughed.

"Tomorrow. We should plan on discussing this tomorrow."

I kissed the top of her head. "Sounds good. I just have to be at work at 3:30. I'm working swing the next few nights."

Bella twisted her head up to look at me. "Oh that sucks. I'm sorry."

"Eh, we've all got to do it. Besides, if I work nights, I don't have to be around James during his peak hours."

I felt her smile into my chest. "Are you happy he's here?" she asked after a few minutes.

I sighed. How to explain my feelings about James. "I am, in a way. James is a good guy and he has always been there for me, well, at least these last few years anyway." Bella grew quiet, a stillness settling over her. "Hey, what's wrong, love?"

She rolled over, propping herself up on her forearms atop my chest. "You said last night that you missed Chicago...because it was home." I could tell she was playing with her fingers by the way they danced on my chest. "I guess I was just wondering then, if you missed it so much, why are you still here?"

This time it was my turn to go quiet as I thought about how to answer. "I do miss Chicago. It's a wonderful city, with so much to do. So vibrant and full of life." I squeezed her shoulder. "I would love to show it to you someday."

"I'd like that," she whispered and I smiled.

"As for why I'm still here...I guess there's a lot of reasons. I mean, it started out with me having no money and now...I'm just kind of taking it day by day. I'm getting to know Alice and Emmett again, and Jasper. I didn't realize how much I had missed his friendship. Rose is just an unfortunate side effect." Bella laughed. "And I like my work at the hospital." I took a deep breath, wondering if I should say this next thing. "And then of course, there's this whole thing with trying to figure you out."

"Me?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Yes, you. I mean, if I would have known earlier that all your bitterness and loathing toward me was just a cover for how much you wanted me, it would have made these last few months a bit easier," I joked.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed, playfully swatting me with her hand. "I don't know what you're talking about. It was you who was so obviously attracted to me, what with all your creepy stalker tendencies and all."

"My creepy stalker tendencies, huh?" I grabbed her arm, pulling her body on top of me. My hands slid down to her sides, slowly pinching the skin at her waist. She began squirming in earnest trying to get away from my tickle attack. She managed to slide underneath my arms but I rolled over, pinning her underneath me.

The tickling turned into massaging and the massaging turned into kissing until I was, once again, sheathed inside of her. Our bodies rocked together, bringing each other to the brink and then pulling back. Teasing. Testing. We played this tug of war until we were both frantic with need and all the playfulness was gone. As I came inside of her for the second time that night, I realized what was different.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

**~oOo~**

**AN: There you have it. James is back and Edward's realized a few things. What do you think? Thank you so much everyone for all your reviews and love! I hope you enjoyed this one **


	26. Hey Look Dad Your Daughter's Dating a

**AN: A big thank you to LyricalKris for seriously getting me through this chapter. To my beta, phoenixhunter47, thank you for making everything pretty and for your hard work at getting it done. There was something I wanted to say but I just worked at 14 hour day or so and I just can't remember. So enjoy.**

**Oh, I do not own (that wasn't what I wanted to say either..sigh)**

**~oOo~**

**Hey, Look Dad, Your Daughter's Dating a Delinquent. Go me.**

**BPOV**

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Green. Favorite sport?"

"Hockey. Favorite TV show?"

"That's on right now? I would have to say Supernatural. You?"

He shrugged. "I don't really watch a lot of TV, but I'd have to say Lost - even though I'm extremely behind. What the hell is Supernatural?"

I laughed. "I'll tell you about it later."

He chuckled. "Ok, then. Favorite song?"

I thought for a moment, this was a hard one. "Umm, I'll Be by Edwin McCain."

He cocked his eyebrow but didn't say anything. This had been going on for a few hours now, I guess it was the random 'getting to know each other' part of our relationship. Relationship. I was in a relationship with Edward Cullen. And the crazy thing was, I was happy about it. Think butterflies in the stomach and so forth. Oh, and giggles. I was getting a case of the giggles more often than not.

Waking up with him next to me was something that I realized I was wanting more often, just like watching him sleep had become one of my favorite things to do. There was just something so peaceful about him then that was missing when he was awake. This morning for instance, I had woken up before him, taken a shower, gotten dressed, made breakfast (well, popped PopTarts), and then just sat on the bed and watched him. Come to think of it, that sounded kinda creepy.

And now we were in my backyard, sanding down the last of the huppah before painting it and asking the first questions that came to our minds.

"Have you ever been out of the US?" he asked, from his crouched position on the ground.

"Unfortunately, no. Have you?" He nodded. "Where?"

"Um." He placed his hands on his thighs, thinking. "England, Italy, Greece, France, Canada, Germany, Ireland, Switzerland, Japan, South America, Mexico with James..." he trailed off.

I stopped sanding for a minute, my mind going over all the places Edward had been. "Wow, South America?"

Edward brushed his hands on his jeans and stood up. "Yeah, Carlisle did some work over there one summer when I was younger and took Emmett and me." He laughed, reliving some memory in his head. When he saw me looking he continued. "Emmett had just made me watch that movie Anaconda, did you ever see it?" I nodded. "Emmett was obsessed. So, when we arrived in Bolivia, all he talked about was getting to see an anaconda. He went on for days that Dad finally took us to a wildlife park out there." He laughed again. "I'll never forget Emmett's face when the trainer asked if Emmett wanted to touch it. He was joking of course, but Em was as white as a sheet. I swear, he pissed his fucking pants, too."

I laughed with him, enjoying the little glimpses into his past. "I don't even want to know about Mexico," I said, laughing. Okay, a part of me did want to know, but I wasn't going to ask.

"No, you don't," he said, and now I did even more.

I leaned against the work table. "God, it must have been nice, going to all those places." I sighed. "I want to travel so bad."

He walked over, leaning against the table next to me. "You should. It really is amazing." He paused, looking a little uncomfortable. "Were you serious about wanting to go with me to Chicago? I mean, I know it's not out of the US..." he trailed off, his eyes shifting around the yard.

"Yes," I said a little too quickly. His green eyes shot to mine, instantly filling with happiness, like rainbows and sunshine and all that other mushy shit. I smiled at him.

"Really?" He turned to me, putting one hand on each of hips and pulling me closer. "I could show you where I was born, the house I grew up in, the lake where I learned to play hockey -"

"Where you first got arrested?" I teased.

"You're mean," he said, grinning. I loved Edward's smile when he was actually happy - his real smile, I called it. A little lop-sided, but beautiful, lighting up his entire face. I wove my hand into his hair, standing up on my tip toes and placed a light kiss on his pouty lips.

"I have to go to work," he whispered, lips still dangerously close to mine. I nodded. "Can I come here after? I mean, I know it will be late."

I placed my finger over his lips. "I'll leave the key under the mat."

~oOo~

After Edward left, I jumped in the shower to rinse off all of the sawdust and glue. I had promised Edward that I wouldn't start painting until he was able to help. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not - I chose to not be, it was easier that way. So, instead, I sat myself at my kitchen table and worked on Alice's place holders for the wedding. Alice and Jasper were hand making a lot of their decorations and I had offered any help that they needed. Since I owned a calligraphy pen set, I got the task of writing out the dinner place cards.

After an hour or so, my stomach began rumbling, reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything since Edward made breakfast this morning. I was staring into the fridge, willing something to pop out already made, when there was a knock on my door.

"You have got to be kidding me." I stared at the man standing on my porch, hoping that if I slammed the door fast enough, he would never know I answered it.

"Bella!" James exclaimed.

"Bella's not here right now, leave a message at the beep." I swung the door shut but it was stopped by the toe of his shoe.

James pushed the door back open and stepped inside. "I can see why Eddie likes you. I bet you keep him on his toes."

"What do you want, James?" I asked exasperatedly, walking back towards the kitchen. As if I didn't get enough of him last night, he has to be here now.

"I'm bored. E's at work. Emmett's all the way in Seattle. I would call Jasper, but I'm pretty sure he's teaching or some shit like that. So, voila, that leaves you." He paused at the kitchen sink, looking out the window. I had covered the huppah but the extra wood pieces were scattered around the patio. James looked back at me, cocking his head toward the window. "You building something?"

"Wow, look how astute you are," I said, patting him on the shoulder. I prayed he wouldn't ask anything more because I sure as hell didn't want to tell him about the wedding gift. Thankfully, he just shrugged and walked over to the table. He fingered through the pile of cards that were already done.

"You did all this shit this morning?" I nodded, cringing every time his hands touched the paper. "Damn, when I left you last night you looked pretty busy, if you know what I mean," he said, chuckling to himself.

I stormed over to him and snatched the place card out of his hand. "You know, contrary to popular belief, we don't just walk into voids when we leave your line of vision. Some of us have lives."

"Damn, girl, calm yourself." Oh yes, I would be hitting him in the very near future. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to get something to eat." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as I put away the pens. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "That's all, I swear."

I was about to say no when my stomach answered for me. Damn traitor. James smiled that knowing grin and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, let's go." I figured it was the least I could do for Edward to keep James out of trouble.

We went to the Forks Coffee Shop, taking a booth toward the back. James was relatively quiet as we looked over the menus. When our waitress came back with our waters, we placed our order: a Philly Cheese Steak and a bottle of Bud for James and the Chicken Malibu Sandwich with a Corona Light for me.

"Why is it called a Malibu Chicken Sandwich?" James asked.

I shrugged. "Because it has pineapple on it. Haven't you ever noticed that if it has pineapple or avocado on it that it has some name from California? Must make it more exotic to us townsfolk." I used air quotes around exotic to emphasize my point.

James laughed. "You don't like me, do you?" he suddenly asked.

I choked on my water at the bluntness of his question. "I don't know you," I answered honestly.

"But you don't like me. It's cool. I get that a lot actually." The funny thing was, he actually sounded like that was no big deal.

The waitress came back and placed our drinks on the table. It didn't escape me how she leaned over just a little more than usual to put down James' bottle. He smirked, leaning over and rubbing his hand down the side of her leg while saying his thank you.

"Why are you here?" I asked once the waitress left, squeezing the lime into my beer.

"I'm bored," he answered, shrugging. "Y'all got a pool out here? We could go swimming. I could show you my breast stroke." He leaned forward, his eyebrows cocked playfully.

I squirted the lime at him and he sat back quickly, laughing. "I meant, why are you in Forks?"

"A wedding and a birthday all within a week of each other? I couldn't miss that. Besides, Eddieboy has been ignoring my calls…and at least now I know the reason." He gave me a look that I couldn't describe and I fidgeted uneasily. I was about to open my mouth to respond when my phone rang. James smirked again, like he knew exactly who was calling. I narrowed my eyes and pulled out my phone.

"Edward?" James laughed as I answered.

"_Bella, hey. Listen, I just wanted to give you a heads up. James…well, he may show up at your house." _ He said that last part in such a rush that I had to strain to hear him.

I glanced across the table at James who was now looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh, so that's who is sitting across from me. I was wondering who this random stranger was. I was ready to call the sheriff."

"_Oh, shit. Bella, I'm sorry."_

I sighed. "It's cool. You know me, I want my life to be a surprise. More fun that way," I said sarcastically, picking at the plate of fries the waitress just placed in front of me. I watched with disgust as James openly flirted with the girl who couldn't have been more that seventeen.

_Hmmm...maybe I should let him go with her, then my father could arrest him for the corruption of minors...among other things..._

"_Bella? Love? Are you still there?"_

"Huh?" I asked, not even hearing Edward talking. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, got distracted." I watched as James got up and walked to the counter. I shook my head, not even trying to figure out what he was doing.

"_I asked if you wanted me to talk to him?"_

"No, it won't do any good. He's like a cockroach - he just won't die. He'll just keep coming back for more. Like a rat drawn to the pain button just for the cheese."

Edward's rich laughter filled the phone and I couldn't help but smile. "_Do you realize that you have compared my family to both an insect and a rodent in the same breath?"_

"Well, if the description fits..." I mumbled, trailing off. I heard Edward say something in response, but my attention was now focused on the couple walking toward the table. "Oh, hell no. Edward, I gotta go." I didn't wait for a reply. I just hung up the phone, tossing it in my purse, and mentally prepared myself for the shitfest about to take place.

"Bella? Why am I not shocked?" Jessica said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Huh, I was just thinking the exact same thing?" I said in mock surprise.

"You two know each other?" James asked, sliding back into the booth with Jessica following. Could this day get any worse? I scanned the restaurant looking for Mike, or Eric, or at least a hidden camera crew.

I just nodded while Jessica felt the need to elaborate. "Of course we do. She works for my family in our little bookstore. Bella's a great worker."

James raised an eyebrow and looked over at me. I wanted to kill her. No, scratch that. I wanted to reach down her big open mouth while it was flapping away and grab her spinal column and rip it right out of her throat...then watch her choke on her own blood. Yeah, that would be good. I could feel the evil grin cross my face at these thoughts and when I looked down, I realized that I had been subconsciously tearing my fries in half. I quickly wiped my hands on my napkin.

James reached one of his arms back so it hung around the top of the booth behind Jessica. "So you know my cuz then?"

Jessica smirked at me. "Oh yes, I _know_ Edward." She then let out a laugh. "At least he's not the same dork he used to be. God, was that pathetic."

_Edward knew Jessica in high school?_ I didn't remember him ever mentioning it to me, although, it did make sense since he grew up here.

"Yeah, he was pretty worthless when he first came to me," James added in. Jessica's high pitched laughter filled the air and I wondered how many animals were cringing in pain.

"So, Bella, did you realize one member of the Cullens wasn't enough for you, you had to go and grab another?" Jessica asked turning to me, her voice now dripping with venom. If it had been anybody else suggesting that I was with James, I would have burst out laughing.

"What, Jessica? Jealous that you have none?"

James began laughing and did the quintessential, "oohhh". I rolled my eyes at him. Jessica stood up quickly and placed both her palms on the table, leaning into me.

"This isn't over. I don't give a fuck how close you are to my Grandmother, that store will never be yours." And with that, she grabbed her purse and walked out, her heels clacking on the tiled floor.

_I hope the bitch slips on a rain puddle._

"Well, that was fun."

I looked up to see James leaning back against the booth patting his stomach. His plate sat empty in front of him. When the hell did he eat?

~oOo~

"You don't have to stay here, you know? I am a big girl."

James just shrugged, changing the channel on the TV for the millionth time that night. "But see, if I left and something _did_ happen to you...well, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself after that. Oh, and don't even get me started on Edward. Nope, I think I'll stay right here." He leaned back into the cushions, spreading his arms out across the back of my couch.

I shook my head as I gathered up the pile of magazines Alice had left here from the early stages of wedding planning. James had been with me all day. I took him on a tour of the town after lunch - which took about ten minutes - before we came back here. He'd been hogging my TV ever since.

"Soooo..." he hedged and I looked up. "How serious are you and my cuz? I mean, first you're in a hotel together, then you're on a date and now I walk in and, not once, but twice, he's half naked about to get his freak on."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Because I'm asking you." His voice had a certain edge to it that made me stop what I was doing and hold his gaze. He still had that smirk, but his eyes had grown serious.

"I don't know how to answer that question," I said in all honesty.

"You care for him?"

"I do."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding. "He's a good guy, a little inexperienced in the girlfriend department, but hey, I'm not one to talk, right? Did you know he's only had one girlfriend in his life, and that bitch is the reason he was sent back here?"

My eyes widened at that revelation. "No...I didn't...what happened?"

"You'll have to ask him." He settled back down, turning his attention to the TV once again. "You got any beer?"

James didn't say anything else about Edward or his time in Chicago after that, he just went right back to being his obnoxious self. It was almost like it had never happened. Realizing he wasn't going to leave unless by force, and I didn't really want to call Charlie, I left him watching some sports recap show and headed up to bed.

Some time later, I don't know how late, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I was ready to turn around and beat the shit out of James when I felt soft, familar lips on my neck, instantly calming me.

"Edward," I murmured, my eyes still closed.

"Shhh, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered in my ear. I felt the blanket move around as he settled in behind me. "Go back to sleep, baby. And in the morning we'll talk about why James is sleeping on your couch."

"Mmhmm," I muttered sleepily. Then shot up quickly. "He's still here?"

Edward chuckled, propping up on his elbow and rubbing his other hand over my shoulder. "Passed the fuck out. What did you give him?" he asked in a joking manner.

"I spiked his beer with NyQuil," I answered calmly.

Edward sat up. "Seriously?"

I turned to face him. "No. What kind of person do you take me for?"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back down on the bed. I maneuvered myself until I was lying on my side facing him. His position mirrored mine and our hands were clasped together between us, our fingers lightly tracing the others'.

"I am sorry you had to deal with him today. I'll try to find another babysitter for tomorrow," he said quietly, only half teasing.

I shrugged. "It wasn't all that bad. Only when we ran into Jessica." I bit my lip as Edward groaned. Not really wanting to get into the discussion of what was said, I instead just asked the one question that had been bothering me all day. "So, you knew her in high school?"

His fingers stopped their movement. "It's not something that I like to remember." Edward must have felt me stiffen because his hand slid up to cup my cheek. "Hey, Bella, we weren't friends - hell, we weren't even anything close to friends. She despised me."

"And now?" I asked in a small voice, not really wanting to know the answer but not knowing how to back out of the question.

He sighed. "And now, she's made it very clear that she wants me. But that doesn't matter to me. I have no interest in her." He paused and I could feel him fidget. I immediately got nervous and I didn't know why. "Bella, I need to tell you something." Oh, shit. I could hear him take a deep breath and I wanted to turn the light on so that I could see his face but I was too afraid to move.

"When I first arrived into town and saw Jessica, I knew what she wanted from me and at that point in time, I didn't care about anything here but getting laid - as fucked up as that sounds. I was never interested in her - she was just convenient."

I pulled away abruptly and turned on the light. He squinted against the intrusion, holding an arm up in protection.

"You had sex with her?" I blurted out. "You said you didn't!"

"What? No! Bella, that's not what I meant." He sat back up, reaching his hands out to me. I leaned back, not letting him touch me. I was ready to kick his ass out of the bed. "It never went that far. You have to believe me."

"How far did it go?"

"Bella, I don't think -"

"How far, Edward?"

He had the decency to look embarrassed and if I wasn't a little pissed, it would almost be cute. "She gave me head at the hospital about a week after I got here," he admitted, looking down. "But I never came!" he shouted.

I stared at him for a moment, processing what he said. That bitch had her mouth on my Edward - in the hospital - and Edward didn't get his release. I couldn't help it; I started giggling...which turned into full out laughter until I was almost crying. Edward sat there, staring at me like I had lost my mind, not knowing how to respond.

"I'm - sorry," I gasped. "It's just...you poor thing...you must have been the grumpiest doctor in the ER that day. Walking around in your scrubs...with your blue balls..." I collapsed back into laughter as Edward just shook his head. I felt his hand travel up my back until it circled around my neck, turning me to face him.

"Well, lucky for me, I got sent home by my father...well, to the grocery store anyway, where I saw this sexy ass she-devil in heels and a black dress." I gave him what I'm sure was a confused look. "It was the night of the dinner at Alice's."

My eyes widened in realization. "Ohhh, well, that explains why you were such an immature ass."

"Oh, I was the immature ass?" I nodded, smiling. "Um, I can't remember correctly, so help me out here if you can. Who was taunting whom that night?"

"I was taunting you?" I asked in mock surprise. "Never."

"Baby, you did nothing to help my uncomfortable predicament."

"I was just being my charming self." He scoffed. "Besides, who kicked whom under the table like a five year old?"

"You deserved it," he replied, smirking. I shrugged, because, yeah, I kind of did deserve it. I mean, I did stick my finger in his mouth to shut him up. I closed my eyes, remembering the first time I felt his mouth on me. And then I remembered how excited he had felt pressed up against me. The warm June air did nothing to help the heat that was now flowing through me. I felt Edward's lips graze my forehead and I opened my eyes to see him staring intently at me.

"I am sorry, Bella."

I sighed. "It's okay. I mean, it's not okay, but it is. No, I mean, I wish it hadn't happened and I wished it wasn't her, but it was before this thing between us, so I can't really say anything. It's in the past and as long as it stays there, then, fine. I can deal. Just if I see her again and punch her, don't try to stop me. I will hit you, too. And I have a mean right hook." I held up my hand in a tiny fist and scowled at him.

"You are a terrifying individual," he whispered as he covered my fist with his hand and leaned down to gently kiss me. I relaxed into him and he once again pulled me back down to the bed, leaning over me to turn off the light. I snuggled into him as he wrapped the blanket around us. I could hear his breathing even out when he finally fell asleep. He must have been exhausted. I, on the other hand, lay there awake, a million things running through my mind.

Was I jealous? Yes, but not of Jessica per se, but because she'd had her mouth on him in places that I hadn't yet. And it wasn't that I didn't want to do it, we just hadn't gotten there yet. Okay, I just hadn't gotten there yet. I wasn't very skilled in that department, having only done that a few times before and not even all the way, and I was still a little nervous about it. But that didn't mean that I didn't want to do it. Maybe I should just dive right in, not even think about it, just go for it. Well, not right now because that would be stupid and probably give him a heart attack - but soon. Maybe tomorrow. And it was right about that time when I realized that I was actually contemplating _when _I was going to give my boyfriend a blow job. End train of thought. Back to original.

Was I happy he told me? I mean, was this something that I really wanted to know and did it really not bother me? Yes, I was happy that he told me - that he trusted me enough to be honest with me. And while I was a little grossed out in his choice of the female species, he was a different person back then. Edward had changed so much in the past four months and I loved the person he was becoming.

Hold up.

Who the hell was talking about love? It certainly wasn't me. I didn't love Edward. There was just no way. Nope. I'm just tired. Exhausted even. And with all this wedding stuff...yeah, it wasn't me. I wasn't in love. Just tired. Yes, tired...

Goodnight, Bella.

~oOo~

The next morning was spent painting the huppah. We didn't really talk much...well, I didn't really talk much. I was too busy trying to sort out what was going on in my head. Which when you think about it, isn't all that much fun. And I really wanted to ask Edward about the one other girlfriend he'd had, but after that whole discussion last night, I felt it might be too soon. So instead I painted the same side of the wood for an hour.

"Bella. Earth to Bella." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Edward looking at me with concern. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered a little too quickly. He opened his mouth to respond when James stumbled out of the back door, rubbing the back of his head.

"What up, sluts?" he mumbled.

I took the opportunity to end the current non-conversation I was having with Edward and turned to James. "And Sleeping Beauty awakes. Who wants breakfast?"

Edward watched me, confused, as I all but ran back into the house. It was kinda past breakfast time - like, a lot past - but we hadn't eaten yet, so what the hell? I rummaged through my cabinets looking for something - anything - to make. I really needed to go to the grocery store.

"Bella, you don't -" Edward began from behind me.

"Aha!" I shouted out, grabbing the box. I turned to face them. "Pop Tarts!" I looked at the box and then back at James and chuckled. "A tart for a tart." Yeah, I crack myself up. Edward still looked confused while James just looked amused. I busied myself with opening the package. "Hmm...never mind, I think they're stale."

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. He nuzzled the side of my neck. "What is wrong with you, love?"

_Love? Did he just call me love? Wait, has he called me that before? Why wasn't I paying attention? Damn you, Bella! Hold up, did that mean he loved me? Or was that just a term of endearment he called all the girls he was currently sleeping with? Currently sleeping with - what the hell? There was just me - well, there'd better be just me. No, there's only me. I trust Edward. Trust. Possibly love? _

The box of Pop Tarts fell to the ground with a _thud_ and Edward slid his hand under my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. His brow was furrowed as his eyes searched my face. He once again went to say something when his cell phone rang. He sighed in aggravation as he fished it out of his pocket, checking the screen before answering it. I could tell by his tone that it was the hospital and I was right. They needed him to come in early.

"The good thing about that is, I'll be off earlier tonight. And you will tell me what's on that mind of yours." He kissed my forehead. "Do you want me to take him?" he asked, gesturing to James.

I shook my head. "He's fine." Edward nodded once and shot James a warning look before saying goodbye.

When the door closed, James clapped his hands together. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

I threw the stale Pop Tarts in the garbage. "I need to go grocery shopping."

"Sweet." James stretched his arms over his head. "So, I'm fine, huh?"

I rolled me eyes and grabbed my keys from the kitchen table. "Let's go."

"What?" he said, following me out of the kitchen. "You were the one who said it."

"Let's go, James," I repeated through gritted teeth, walking out to my car. James just laughed and climbed into the car.

Once we got to the grocery store, I wondered why I ever brought James with me. He was like a goddamn child, although, I don't know why I expected anything different. Every snack food imaginable was now in his own cart - yes, I made him get his own.

"So, what are you doing for Eddie's birthday?" James asked, tossing a box of Twinkies in his cart.

I paused. "I don't know. Considering I didn't even know it was his birthday until two days ago...I don't even know what kind of cake he would like."

"Well, he's always had a weakness for Twinkies, if that helps," James said, tossing a box of those in his cart as well. "Must be something about the cream filling," he snorted.

"This coming from a man who not only has a box of Cup Cakes, but Ding Dongs as well. Aren't those the exact same thing?"

"Not even close!" James picked up the boxes and held one is each hand. "One is chocolate cake completely covered in a hard chocolate layer. The other is chocolate cake with just frosting on the top."

"Uh-huh, I stand corrected."

"Oh and he loves chocolate milk." James winked at me and continued down the aisle.

Chocolate milk and Twinkies? It's like a party for a five year old. I sighed. I could deal with the food. I should actually talk to Esme and see if she was going to do anything for Edward. Would he even want a party? I had no clue. But right now I had bigger problems, what was I going to give him as a present?

Two hours later, Emmett had taken over shift of James - something about a fitting for the wedding. And I was left sitting at home, staring at my phone, trying to decide if I should call anyone about Edward's birthday. Well, I wasn't going to call Alice. Not after that lovely conversation where she grilled me for close to three hours about how I was with Edward, and how she was always the last to know, and had I been dropped on my head? That last part was quite funny considering it was her own brother she was throwing a fit about. But in the end she actually admitted that she was happy about it because we both seemed happy. Yeah, that shocked the hell out of me.

In the end, I called Esme. Between the two of us, we came up with something small and simple. I was just getting off the phone with Jasper when headlights flashed through my living room. Getting up and walking to the window, I saw Edward shutting the door of his Volvo. I met him at the door with a smile.

"You got your car back."

"I did," he said with a lopsided grin. "She's as good as new. I brought pizza to celebrate."

I moved to the side so he could come in. As he passed, he leaned down and kissed me softly. I watched him walk into the kitchen. I could get used to this...

_Snap out of it, Bella!_

I took a deep breath, pushing down the nagging questions about my feelings and walked into the kitchen. Edward handed me a plate with two slices of pineapple pizza and I couldn't help but smile. He just kept surprising me with every little action he did. I looked up and met his eyes. He was smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I imagined it mirrored mine, only I didn't know what he was thinking about.

He went and grabbed two beers from the fridge. "Shall we put on something to watch?"

~oOo~

I was insanely busy the rest of the week, with working at the bookstore, working on Edward's present while on breaks at work, and planning Edward's party on top of planning the bachelorette party. My time with Edward was short, as he was working and trying to keep James happy so that he didn't cause any problems. When we were together, we were busy planning the bachelor/bachelorette parties. Oh and did I mention, I convinced him - with the help of alcohol - to watch Gilmore Girls with me? And amazingly, he agreed to give it a chance if I would watch Lost with him, since he couldn't understand how I had never seen an episode before. I quickly agreed with him and then was amused at how he would shout at the TV that Luke was an idiot and obviously in love with Lorelai. He even admitted that Lorelai was a MILF - to which I agreed.

Saturday was finally here. I told Esme I would come over around four since Edward didn't get off until about six. He knew I was coming over to have dinner, he just didn't know that Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice would be here too. It was closer to five when I finally pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I could see Emmett's Jeep in the driveway as I unloaded my truck and walked into the house not even bothering to knock.

"Belwah!" I was immediately assaulted by the twins throwing their tiny arms around each one of my legs. I was very lucky I didn't drop the cake.

"Oh God, Bella. I'm so sorry," Rose was saying as she came around the corner. "They've been waiting for you since we got here. Guys, be careful."

I smiled down at both kids. "It's okay, Rose. I feel so loved around your children. It almost makes me want some of my own...almost." Rose laughed as she grabbed a hand of each kid so I could walk past.

Emmett was in the kitchen rummaging through some drawers while Esme was chopping up some vegetables. They both looked up when they heard me walk in. I placed the cake on the counter and Emmett immediately burst out into laughter when he saw it.

"Oh my God, is that what I think it is?" he asked as he held up a finger to poke at it.

I slapped his hand away. "Yes, it's a giant Twinkie cake. Now don't you have something to barbecue or something?"

Emmett just laughed as he grabbed the plate of meat and walked out to the patio. From the window I could see James sitting by the barbecue drinking a beer. He nodded to me in greeting and I gave a half wave back. To be honest, James wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. Yes, he was a little immature and spoiled, but that was pretty much it.

"This looks great, Bella," Esme said leaning over my shoulder.

I smiled at her. "Thank you. Do you know how hard it is to make a giant Twinkie? It took me hours to get it right. I think I was up until two last night trying to figure this out."

She rubbed my back. "He's going to love it. That boy loves Twinkies like no other. I used to find them hidden all over his room when he was younger. A late night snack he would call them." I laughed with her as she reminisced. "Anyway, the food is almost all done. Alice and Jasper are on their way. And Carlisle is off the same time as Edward, so they should be arriving together."

"Did he mind working on his birthday?" I asked.

Esme shook her head. "I don't think so. He never really liked celebrating his birthday." I opened my mouth, suddenly panicked that he would hate this. "No, what I meant was that back then he didn't really have anyone to celebrate with, and now he has you." I couldn't help it, I blushed. "I'm happy that you two are together. There's a sparkle in his eyes now that I haven't seen since he was a child."

"Esme, I..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

She just smiled gently at me. "Just don't over think it. I know you, Bella. Just let things happen."

Yeah, that was easier said then done. I felt a little tug on my skirt and I looked down to see Brianna. She smiled up at me, pulling on my hand and I excused myself, following the little girl into the family room. She pointed to a table in the corner.

"You can put presents there," she said.

"Thank you, sweetie." I had forgotten that I had Edward's presents also in my hand. I placed them next to the other ones and sat on the couch next to Rose. Brianna immediately climbed onto my lap. I turned to Rose. "I heard you guys went to a game the other night. Did you have fun?"

"The kids did," she answered with a laugh. "And yes, I am including my husband in that category."

"We saw fireworks!" Shane exclaimed from his place in front of the TV.

"Really?" I asked as he nodded vigorously.

"They went BOOM!" Brianna clapped her hands together. "Just like that."

"Were they pretty? Cause I always think they're pretty."

"Uh-huh," Brianna said happily.

"Well, the Fourth should be fun," I said to Rose, who just laughed.

Alice and Jasper arrived not too long after I did. And it wasn't much later when Emmett announced that Edward had just pulled up with Carlisle behind him. We all stood up and made our way to the foyer, standing there until the door opened.

"Happy Birthday!" we all shouted as Edward walked through the front door. Edward froze in the doorway looking shocked.

"Happy birtday!" little Shane shouted again, his arms thrown out in front of him. Edward burst out laughing, and we all followed. Leave it to the kid to break the ice. Esme and Alice rushed forward to hug Edward, and I heard him mumbling to his mother about how she had already wished him a happy birthday over breakfast. He laughed again and I was relieved that he actually did look happy. He made his rounds through his family before finally stopping in front of me. Suddenly, I was the shy one. I was pretty certain that the whole family knew about us by now, but knowing and seeing were two different things. I decided that I would just follow his lead.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered to him.

His smile grew wider and Esme was right, his eyes did sparkle. "Thank you," he mouthed back, running his fingers lightly down the side of my cheek. He turned back to face his family. "You guys didn't have to do this," he said looking around, finally noticing the streamers on the banister and the random placement of balloons.

"Well, it wasn't my idea," Rose said from her place in the back.

"I never thought it was," Edward shot back, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Let's eat. I'm fucking hungry," James announced, patting his stomach.

"James!" Esme, Rose, and Alice shouted in unison.

"What?"

Rose smacked him on the back of the head. "My children are present." She quickly ushered the kids out the back door.

James looked back at us, rubbing his head. "They have Emmett for a father, you can't tell me he doesn't say fuck around them. And I really don't like her."

We all adjourned to the patio where Emmett was taking the meat off the grill. I helped Esme bring out the salad and side dishes and we all gathered around, filling our plates with food. Edward grabbed a beer for each of us and then joined me, sitting on the little brick wall that lined the patio. Everyone talked and joked through dinner, a completely different atmosphere from Easter. Even James was behaving himself...for now.

At one point, Emmett brought out a football and the boys started a little game in the backyard. Not wanting to be left out, Shane was perched on his fathers shoulders, intent on playing. I moved over so that I was sitting at the table with the girls and talk, of course, drifted to the wedding, which was next week. I happened to look up in the middle of our conversation to see that Shane was now running around, hugging the ball to his chest. He must have been on Edward's team, because I watched as Edward picked the little boy up from behind and ran the length of the yard with him to their end zone. Once there, Shane threw the football down with all the strength he could muster and began to dance, I'm assuming, like he'd seen the pros do. What I didn't expect was Edward to join in on the dancing. Laughter burst out of me causing the girls to look up. Even Rose couldn't help but smile at the scene before us.

After awhile, Brianna stood on one of the chairs and shouted at the top of her lungs, "PRESENTS!"

Everyone laughed and we gathered up all the remaining food, taking it back inside. Edward went into the family room as I stayed in the kitchen with Esme. It was time to give him his cake. Staring at it, I suddenly felt ridiculous. Who gives someone a Twinkie shaped cake?

"He's going to love it," Esme said, giving my shoulders a squeeze.

I smiled at her and lit the candles. Picking it up, I followed Esme, walking very slowly because all I needed right now was to light myself on fire. Nothing says 'Happy Birthday' like a near death experience.

The moment I walked into the room, everyone began to sing. Edward sat in the middle of the couch, looking at me curiously as he tried to figure out what I was holding. As I got closer, he broke out into laughter, finally recognizing what it was. I carefully placed it on the coffee table before him and watched as he let Brianna and Shane help him blow out the candles. As Esme was preparing the cake to be cut, Edward held out his hand to me and pulled me down to the couch next to him.

"How the fu-uudge did you know I loved Twinkies? I tried to keep that on the DL." He glanced over at the kids to see if they noticed his almost slip up before turning back and grinning madly at me.

"Honey, if you want to keep anything on the 'DL," I said using air quotes. "Make sure James doesn't already know about it."

"True that!" James shouted from the side.

Edward laughed at his cousin before turning to me. "I love it. Thank you."

The cake was a hit and everyone wanted to know how I had made it taste like actual Twinkies. But a baker never reveals their secrets. Or was that a magician?

"Now presents?" Brianna asked, her face covered in yellow cake.

"Yes, ma'am," Edward said, leaning back into the couch. "Hit me." Emmett, who was sitting on the other side of Edward, grabbed a couch pillow and smacked him in the back of the head. "Seriously, Emmett?"

Emmett just shrugged. "Hey, you said it."

Edward rolled his eyes as Shane handed him a present. "He picked that out himself," Rose said and Edward looked surprised. He took the present tentatively and peeled off the paper. Inside was a Hamm piggy bank. Edward held it up for everyone to see. "He's going through a Toy Story phase," Rose added.

"Thank you, little man," Edward said to Shane.

"It's so you can safe your moneys," Shane answered with a smile. Edward laughed and held up his fist. Shane jumped up, quickly pounding his tiny fist against his uncle's.

"This is from me and Rose," Emmett said, handing Edward an envelope. Inside were tickets to a Mariners home game. "They're right behind home plate. I know how much you like to sit there."

"Thanks, man." They shared some manly handshake thing before Alice bounced over and handed him another present. He smiled up at her before ripping off the paper. He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Fuck Alice! How did you ever find this?"

"Edward!" Esme and Rose shouted.

"Shit, sorry," he quickly mumbled, not really paying attention. He was too busy flipping through the binder he just pulled out of the box. "Holy shit, it's complete!"

"Well, of course it is. Like I would get you an incomplete set," Alice answered in a teasing voice. I looked between them, confused. Finally, I leaned over Edward's shoulder.

"Oh my God, you're a Trekkie!" I exclaimed.

"Was," Edward corrected, not looking up from the trading cards he was flipping through. "Was a Trekkie."

"Uh-huh, sure."

He looked up then, turning to me. "Bella, this is a complete set of trading cards from Next Gen." I must have looked unimpressed because he sighed and turned to Alice. He stood up quickly and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, sis. And Jasper, thank you."

"You're welcome," Jasper answered, looking almost as amused as I did.

Esme leaned over and patted my knee. "Edward watched that show religiously when he was younger. He even went to a Star Trek convention when he was ten and we were still in Chicago."

"Mom," Edward whined.

"Oh, dude, please tell me you wore the costume," James laughed out.

"Of course he did," Emmett answered. "He won like some contest for it too."

Everyone was laughing while Edward grumbled on the couch, his cheeks a little flushed. "Okay, enough with the teasing!" he finally shouted. Everyone settled down and James tossed something onto Edward's lap. I looked closely at the unwrapped bottle. Kinclaith Single Malt Scotch. Edward cocked an eyebrow at James.

"From me and Gramps," he said with a smirk. They both chuckled at some inside joke before Carlisle cleared his throat. Edward turned towards him, sitting up a little straighter.

"This is from your mother and me." He walked over and handed Edward a small box. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened it. Inside was a very fancy looking black watch. It had all these dials and little windows. What happened to watches that just told time? I didn't get it, but apparently Edward did.

"Thank you, Mom. Dad." He looked up at his father and something passed between them for a brief second and then it was gone and Carlisle took his place back next to Esme. I smiled at the two of them before I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Oh, is it my turn?" I jumped up and grabbed the box, handing it back to Edward. He looked at me curiously, giving the box a small shake before opening it. I tried to hold back my laughter as Edward pulled out the "I Love Forks" sweatshirt and Spartans hat. He held them up, looking between them and then at me.

"Well, on short notice in Forks, this is what you get," I said seriously.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You couldn't even drive to Port Angeles?"

I couldn't take it anymore and I started laughing. "Oh your face...priceless. That's not your real present." Edward gave me a disparaging look as he dropped the items back in the box. I grabbed his real present and then hesitated, suddenly extremely nervous about giving it to him. He must have noticed because his features instantly softened. With shaky hands, I handed him the rectangular package. Never taking his eyes off of me, he ripped the paper off. He blinked and looked down. He didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at what was before him.

"Bella -"

"You don't really have any pictures with your family since you've been back," I blurted out. "I just thought you might like some and since Alice and I are constantly taking pictures...I just thought it would be nice," I ended lamely.

I had made a collage of sorts from pictures since Edward's return. There were pictures from Easter, from wedding fittings. Pictures with him and Jasper playing golf. Even a few of him and James I had managed to snap after this idea came to me. And yes, there were even pictures of the two of us that Esme and Alice had taken at some point.

Edward passed the frame to Esme while he stood up and walked over to me. He placed his hands on the side of my face and looked deeply into my eyes. "Thank you, Bella." My heart clenched at the sincerity in his words. His lips brushed against mine - right in front of his whole family. We broke apart when the cat calls began and I blushed furiously, hiding my face in his shirt. I could feel the rumble of his chest as he laughed. He winked at me before going to sit back down next to his brother.

I helped Esme carry the cake plates into the kitchen but left when she shooed me out. Complaining that guests don't do dishes. I was huffing to myself as I walked back out to the family room. I looked around the room for Edward, but he wasn't there. Thinking maybe he went up to his room, I headed for the stairs. Pausing at the bottom, I realized that the sound wasn't coming from upstairs, but a room further down the hall. Intrigued, I followed the sound to an open door at the end of the hall. I had never been in this room before, the door was always closed and Alice just said it was a study. Edward was inside, sitting on the leather couch with a guitar on his lap. I saw the grand piano in the corner and realized this must have been his music room.

"Bella?"

My head jerked to see Edward looking up at me. "I - I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to intrude." I turned to leave when his voice stopped me.

"Bella, it's fine. Please, come here." I walked over to him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I didn't know you played guitar. Alice just told me about the piano."

He looked down at the guitar in his hands. "It's been forever since I played. I don't even know if I can anymore." He plucked a few strings sending light music into the air.

"Will you play something for me?" I asked quietly.

He seemed to think for a moment before a sly smile spread over his face. His eyes were practically dancing as he started playing a light melodic tune. I didn't recognize the song and I wondered if it was something he had come up with on his own until he began to sing softly.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby-hi-hi..."_

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but sit and stare at this beautiful man before me. The only other time I had heard Edward sing was during karaoke and that was nothing compared to what he was doing now. His smooth voice flowed through me like my own blood, leaving no area within me untouched. As he continued to play, I closed my eyes and just listened. Listened to his quiet strumming of the strings. Listened to the way his voice blended perfectly with the pitches of the guitar. When he finally came to the end, I couldn't move.

"Bella," I heard him whisper, feeling his breath on my face. "Open your eyes, please."

Very slowly, I lifted my lids and found myself immersed in green. I heard my sharp intake of breath at our close proximity, wondering when he had gotten so close.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"You're beautiful," I breathed out and he chuckled softly.

His fingers lightly traced the side of my face. "No, my love, you are. Extraordinarily so." His eyes roamed over my face - from my eyes down to my lips and back up. "Thank you, for everything today."

"I'm glad you liked it," I answered truthfully. Our voices were quiet, echoing the soft melody of the music that had just played.

Edward's demeanor shifted suddenly. He closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths. My heart began to beat frantically for no apparent reason. When they reopened, his face was set in determination. "Bella, I lo -"

"There you are! Shit, we've been looking all over for you!"

And just like that, our bubble was broken. Edward's head fell to his chest and he let out a frustrated groan.

"We're on the fucking first floor of the house. How hard could we have been to find?"

"Dude, this house is massive and it's not like you have a fucking GPS up your ass or anything."

"What do you want, James?" Edward asked in an annoyed voice.

"The guys wanna play Halo - team style. Let's go kick their asses."

Edward looked at me apologetically. I smiled at him and shrugged in that 'go ahead and go' way. He kissed my forehead and stood, pulling me with him. I followed, still lost in my own thoughts. What had Edward been about to say? Was it what I thought it was? I suddenly wanted to kick James...really hard.

Edward spent the rest of the evening playing video games with the boys. We could hear their shouting from almost anywhere in the house. Esme was beaming, happy that her family was back together. It was getting late and I had an early morning shipment being delivered to the store. As much as I wanted to take Edward back to my place and give him a real birthday present, I didn't want to tear him away from his family. I stood behind him, watching as his player annihilated Jasper's on the big screen. He noticed me watching and paused the game earning shouts of protest from everyone.

_"_Deal with it, fuckers." He stood up. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "I think I'm gonna head out."

"Okay, let me just get my stuff." This brought a new round of protests as they were in the middle of a game.

I patted his chest. "No, stay. Finish your game."

He looked so torn. "Are you sure? I could just finish this round and then come over, I mean, if you want me too."

"Of course I do." I leaned into him, whispering into his ear. "Besides, you still have one more present to unwrap." I let my hand wander down and brush against him. He jerked suddenly.

"Bella," he warned. I gave him my best innocent look as I stepped away. He growled, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to him. I braced my hands against his chest as he leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was neither sweet nor gentle as he completely owned me with the movements of his tongue. I was gasping for breath by the time we broke away. He smirked down at me. "I'll see you in a few."

"I hate you," I mouthed. He just laughed and sat back down.

I said my goodbyes and headed home. After I showered, I slipped into a midnight blue cami and matching boy shorts, telling myself that it was hot outside not because Edward was coming over. I curled up on the couch and dove into the latest Nicholas Sparks book that the store had just received. Minutes turned into hours with no word from Edward. I thought about calling him but didn't want to be that girl. Alice called, confirming the time for our hair appointments and I heard Jasper in the background. Apparently he had been home for a few hours now. I sighed, hanging up with her and checked my cell phone for any missed calls. Nothing.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because the next thing I knew I was being jolted awake by my ringing phone. I blinked against the light of the lamp, sitting up slowly. The book that had been on my chest toppled to the floor as I reached for my cell.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?"_

I looked at the clock on the DVD player. 2:17 am. "Edward? Where the hell are you? What happened? Are you okay?"

"_Bella, I need you to come get me."_

I could feel my brow crease. "What do you mean 'come get you'? Where are you?"

He sighed into the phone. "_I'm in jail."_

~oOo~

I stormed into the police department wearing my Spartan sweat pants and a black hoodie. The first person I saw, of course, was my dad. Figures Edward would get arrested the night Charlie had the late shift.

Charlie dropped his pen and stood up from behind his desk. "Bella," he began.

"Charlie, not now. Where is he?"

Charlie grabbed his keys from the desk and walked to the door on the left. "Can you please tell me why Edward Cullen's one phone call was to my daughter?"

"I'm pretty sure you can figure that one out," I answered, following him through the door.

He stopped and turned around. "Bella, have you really thought about this?"

"Where is he?"

Charlie sighed but led me down the hall to where the two holding cells were located. My eyes immediately found Edward. He was sitting on the bed, leaning his head back against the wall. His eyes were closed, but his face looked anything but peaceful.

"Bella!"

Edward's head shot up in reaction to my name as my attention turned to the man leaning against the wall.

James.

I shook my head. I should've known.

Edward was suddenly at the bars, hands curling around the metal. "Bella, I - I'm -"

"Save it," I said. Charlie unlocked the door and slid it open. Edward stood before me looking like shit and I found myself getting angry. He opened his mouth to speak again and I held up a hand. "I called your father." I turned quickly and headed back for the door.

"What? Fuck! Bella, why-"

I pivoted sharply. "Why? Well, I sure as hell wasn't paying your bail."

Edward's mouth snapped shut and he walked out of the cell. James went to follow but his exit was denied as Charlie slammed the cell shut in his face.

"Hey, what about me?" he shouted.

I stopped walking long enough to turn around. "What about you?" And with that I headed out to the lobby.

I waited as Edward handled his paperwork and collected his belongings. Charlie never said anything about why I was the one picking him up, only sparing a glare or two in Edward's direction every so often. As soon as Edward was done, I said goodnight to my dad and walked to my car. Neither of us spoke as I began to drive. Edward kept fidgeting in his seat and I was ready to smack him if he just didn't sit still.

"So, I guess your dad knows about us, huh?" he finally said.

I choked out a laugh. "Well, that's what happens when you call his daughter to pick you up."

"Bella, I'm sorry." My fingers tightened around the steering wheel. "James suggested we go have a drink to celebrate my birthday. And I knew you were waiting, but - I don't know. I swear, I just thought it would be one drink."

Of course it was James. Who else would it be?

"The only bar in Forks closes at ten, Edward. What the hell were you two doing until two in the morning?"

In the dim light of the truck's interior, I saw Edward hang his head.

"Cow tipping."

**~oOo~**

**AN: oh yeah, I remember what I wanted to say now – Bella's a wordy bitch. She just wouldn't shut up this chapter. **

**The version of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" that was in my head was the version sung by Matthew Morrison (who I am totes in love with) and can be heard here: ** http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=y_ImmeHwOno&ob=av2e


	27. Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**AN: **First, a MASSIVE apology for the amount of time it took to get this up. Life hated me for awhile, what can I say? A big thank you to LyricalKris for letting me talk over EVERY detail of this chapter with her and then for her beta'ing skills. A quick note on the last chapter: a few poeple asked what cow tipping was and I honestly didn't think to even explain that. Cow tipping is pretty much what it sounds like, trying to tip over a cow while they are sleeping (cause cows sleep standing up). Another thing, a few of you pointed out that there are no Anacondas in Africa - yes, correct. I said that they saw one on exhibit in a Wildlife Park, I was basing that story on one that a friend told when her and her brother went to Africa. OK, now that that's cleared up...ENJOY!

**~oOo~**

**Boys Just Want to Have Fun**

**EPOV**

"Cow tipping? Really? There's like, what? Two cows in all of Washington," Bella said sarcastically, taking the next turn a little too sharply. I braced myself against the window.

"This is your fault, you know? You're the one that put it in his fucking head!"

The moment it left my lips, I knew I shouldn't have said it. That point was reinforced when Bella's purse hit the left side of my head. I was an ass. And if it wasn't for the alcohol still coursing through me, I might have been in a more right state of mind for groveling. And fuck, did I need to do some groveling right now.

"I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously," Bella scoffed. "You know, maybe if the two of you put your heads together, you'd have half a brain."

"Bella, baby -"

"Don't 'Bella baby' me, Edward! I waited for you. It just figures, James comes into town and the old Edward resurfaces. I should have known."

I could feel my anger coming, and I tried my best to hold it back. "Now wait a god damn minute! One thing! I messed up one time and you're gonna throw my entire past at me? That's not fair, Bella."

"Not fair? I'll tell you what's not fair, Edward. Girlfriend waiting for boyfriend who promised he would be along soon, not too mention that said girlfriend was wearing a skimpy sleep outfit as to surprise said boyfriend with another present on his birthday. Oh, but wait, girlfriend falls asleep ALONE on the couch and gets woken up by a phone call from boyfriend who's in JAIL. Tell me what's not fair?"

I stared at her, listening to her mini rant. My head was beginning to pound, and I was getting really tired of this shit. "Said girlfriend? Said boyfriend? It's you and me, Bella! Fuck! Just use our fucking names!"

"Don't fucking yell at me, Edward!" Shit, I knew she was pissed when she swore.

I held my hands up in protest. "Sorry, shit. I don't want to fight with you. Not over this." I leaned my head against the headrest, rubbing my eyes.

"Fine, what do you want to fight about?" I heard her say, then she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just - tired."

I reached over and took one of her hands. "I know and I am sorry."

She gave me a sad smile before turning back to the road. I rubbed my free hand over my eyes. Fucking James. Why did I listen to him? One drink, that's what he said. Once drink to celebrate for old time's sake. I should have known James couldn't just have one drink. And apparently, neither could I. The truck began to slow, and I glanced out the window, bolting upright in my seat.

"Why the fuck are we at my parents'?"

Bella removed her hand from mine as she pulled into the circular drive. My heart rate sped up as I saw lights on in the downstairs foyer. "Because you're staying here tonight."

I could feel my mouth fall open while Bella placed the truck in park. "You can't fucking be serious."

"Oh, I'm as serious as a phone call at two AM telling me to come get your ass from jail. Where did you think you were going, because I know you aren't that stupid that you would think you were coming home with me."

I was being punished. On my birthday. Fuck, it wasn't even my birthday anymore, so I couldn't use that as a bargaining tool. I stared at Bella, my gaze wandering down to the top of the V in the hoodie. My eyes widened suddenly as I remembered something.

"But my present -" I began.

"Has expired," she finished, pursing her lips.

"Fuck," I whined, letting my head fall against the window. That was a mistake as it sent my head pounding again. "I didn't forget you were there, fucker," I mumbled.

_Great, I'm talking to my headache now. _

The front door opened, and I saw the outline of my father appear in the doorway. I turned back to Bella, practically begging with my eyes not to leave me here. Her brown ones were unamused as she stared back at me.

"Bella -" I tried again.

A frustrated sigh fell from her lips as she rested her forehead against the steering wheel. "Edward...just - just go."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, opening the door to the truck. She was gone the moment the door closed. I stood there, staring after her until I could no longer see her retreating lights. I tried to swallow the horrible feeling that I had completely fucked up before turning to go inside. It didn't work. In fact, it left a bitter taste in my mouth. Well, that might have been the alcohol. Carlisle stepped aside as I walked past, shutting the door quietly behind me. I took a deep breath, steadying myself for the yelling that I was sure about to come.

"Look, Dad -" I began, spinning around on my heels. Carlisle held up a hand, silencing me.

He leaned against the door and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, let me see if I got this straight. You left here and went to a bar with James." I nodded, looking down at my feet. I could see my father's shoes as they began to pace back and forth in the hallway. "There, I'm assuming you consumed mass quantities of alcohol, adding to what you had already consumed here." I nodded again, still looking down. "Okay, so sometime after last call, James, I'm assuming, had the brilliant idea to go cow-tipping, which you agreed to."

"Dad, I -" I tried again, looking up.

"Let me finish, Edward," his voice was stern as he stopped mid pace and turned to face me. I swallowed my words, nodding once again. "From this point, I'm assuming that one of you drove, under the influence of course, out to the Briar's farm. How am I doing so far?"

"Pretty good," I mumbled, looking back down at the ground. I had never been grounded when I was younger - that was always left for Emmett or Alice - but I imagine that this is kind of how it would have played out.

"I just have one question." _Only one?_ "Did you actually manage to tip the cow?" My head snapped up, confused at the tone of my father's voice. It sounded like...amusement. Sure enough, Carlisle was leaning against the door, his hand rubbing over his mouth trying to hide his smile.

I must have still been drunk.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked slowly, not sure if I should be relieved or pissed off.

"It's 2:30 in the morning, son. What would you like my reaction to be? I could be upset, because getting that call from Bella was not really how I wanted to end the night. Instead, I choose to focus on the sheer idiocy of the entire act."

His tone was hardening with each word. I could sense the disappointment inside him, even if he didn't say it. Standing there, looking at my father, I felt the weight of everything I had done come crashing down on me. And I didn't just mean tonight. I don't know what caused it, why then, but it was heavy - crushing me, making it almost impossible to breathe. So, instead of showing the shame I was feeling, I turned it into anger.

"Fuck!" I shouted, causing my father to flinch in surprise. "Just go ahead and stand there, laughing about what a fucking idiot your son is! That's fine! Just say it: everything I fucking do is a god damn disappointment." I could hear my voice rising as I tried to fight my overwhelming emotions. I didn't have a fucking clue what was going on with me right now. Was this how women felt during PMS? All emotionally drained and shit?

"Edward-" Carlisle began, but this time I cut him off.

"No, just admit it. I can't fucking do anything right. Nothing's ever good enough for you." I took a deep breath, suddenly exhausted. I closed my eyes. "Why am I never good enough for you?"

"Edward -" he began again.

"I just want to go to bed." I opened my eyes. "Please?" He nodded slowly as I turned and headed toward the stairs.

"Your mother doesn't know." I paused, one hand on the banister and turned back to look at him.

"What?"

"About tonight. She doesn't know, and I'm not going to tell her. And I don't think you should either. You've grown, son. In the past few months that you've been here...I'm just..." he seemed to struggle for words, which I had never seen happen before. "I'm not going to lie, there have been times in the past where you may have disappointed me in your actions, but if I have ever made you feel like you're not good enough, then I have failed as a father. And for that, I am truly sorry. I have been, and always will be, extremely proud of you and everything that you have accomplished."

His words combined with my out of control emotions hit me hard and I slid down, sitting on a step. My head fell into my hands. "I fucked up."

"Yes, you did."

"Not just tonight, but - everything."

"I know."

I looked up. "I may have ruined things with Bella."

Carlisle sighed and sat next to me. "Just give her a little time to cool off." I nodded. "You're serious about her, about this relationship," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I am," I answered. I found myself wanting to tell him that I was in love with her, but then stopped. I wanted the first time I said I loved Bella out loud to actually be to Bella.

"That's good," he mused.

"I won't hurt her." I wanted him to know that.

"I know you won't."

"You were worried about that before." He looked at me, confused. "The night she stayed here, Easter. I could see it in your eyes."

"Like I said, you've changed." He patted my knee and stood up. "Get some sleep."

"What about James?" I asked when Carlisle was halfway up the stairs.

"Charlie and I both agreed that it was a little too early to be waking up your aunt and uncle in Chicago. So, he will just have to wait until tomorrow to get them to bail him out." He smiled at me before heading to his room.

I chuckled to myself quietly before looking around the house. I don't know how long I sat there, just thinking about Bella, my parents, Bella, the wedding, Bella. The next thing I knew, soft rays of light were seeping in through the drapes. I reluctantly pulled myself up and walked to my room. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and sent Bella a quick text.

"_**Bella, I am an ass. A juvenile ass, and I'm sorry. I wanted to send you this to tell you..well...I'm sorry. Simple as that.**__"_

There was more I wanted to say, but my mind was too foggy, and I didn't think a text was the way to go. I hit the send button before I could dwell on it any longer. Tossing my phone on the nightstand, I shed my clothes until I was just in my boxers and was asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

~oOo~

"Dude, I can't believe you fucking just left me there!"

I wiped the back of my neck with a towel and threw it towards the hamper. "What the hell was I supposed to do? It wasn't like I was in the position to barter your release."

"I see how it is: ditch the cousin for the hot girl. It's cool; we all knew it would happen." I pushed by him and headed for the stairs. James had accosted me as soon as I arrived home from my morning - well, afternoon - jog. I wanted nothing more than to take a long, hot shower...and talk to Bella.

"So, did she punish you for being a bad boy? Give you a nice spanking?"

I turned sharply, nearly knocking into James who was right on my heel. "Bella so kindly dropped me off here. No spanking. No fun birthday punishments. Nothing. Zilch. Nada."

"Damn, E. You were never this uptight in Chicago. You need to get laid."

"That's what I was trying to do!" I threw my hands up in frustration and continued up to my room. I threw off my clothes and stood under the hot water of the shower. I woke up this morning and tried to call Bella. After my fifth try with no answer, I decided to go for a run. Try to clear my head. A lot of last night was a blur - like the part where I said yes to the whole cow tipping idea. God, I really hoped that wasn't actually my idea.

Going to the bar - now that wasn't mine. I went because James had wanted company and I did feel kind of bad that I hadn't spent any real time with him since he arrived. Hanging out with James was easy, almost too easy. One drink led to three, which led to, well, more. And then jail. Now that was a normal way to end the evening with James. Only this time things were different. Bella's father was the one who had arrested me. Not really the first - or second- impression I wanted to make. I let my head thump against the tile. _Way to fuck up, Cullen._

As I was getting dressed, I heard my phone beep, signaling a message. I quickly buttoned my jeans and grabbed my phone off the dresser.

"_**We need to finalize the party plans. I'm off at 3. Just come by. And you better bring me flowers or some shit like that if you ever want to tap this ass again."**_

I chuckled to myself. My girl may be pissed off, but she was still feisty. I found a clean shirt and went to retrieve my car keys from my jeans and...Fuck! My car was at the police station.

"Well, that's just great," I muttered. I glanced at my watch, wondering what the chances of Jasper being at home were. Twenty minutes and no questions later (not too mention, avoiding James), Jasper dropped me off at City Hall. I thanked him, promising I'd bring Bella by for a BBQ tonight and waited until he left to walk into the station. I pushed open the door, nearly running into the person leaving.

"Whoa, sorry, man. Oh, hey man, what's up?" Jake was standing in front of me, both of us with one hand on the door.

"Not much," I answered shortly, not really wanting to talk to him. He, however, did not take the hint.

"So, how's the Volvo running? Smooth, right?" He smiled, his teeth so fucking white they were blinding.

"It runs."

He chuckled and opened his mouth, preparing to ask another inane question when a car roared past. We both looked up in time to see that fucking pansy ass, navy blue Kia Sportage try to burn rubber as it turned the corner heading into town.

"I fucking hate that guy," Jake muttered. I turned to him, surprised that we actually had something in common. Then he said what I least expected to hear from him. "I can't believe Bella dated that clown."

"I'm sorry, what?"

He brushed his hair back. "You didn't know?" I glared at him in response, and he held his hands up in protest. "Don't kill the messenger. I still don't get it. And I'm pretty sure he's the reason she ditched all of us for awhile." I must have looked confused because he went on to explain. "It may be nothing, but awhile ago, Bella just stopped coming down the the reservation. Now, that may seem like nothing to you, but when she used to come down every weekend and sometimes during the week, well, we all took notice."

As much as I hated him, I couldn't help but be intrigued. Bella wasn't very forthcoming with her past, not that I asked much about it. But seeing how she did know all about me, I didn't feel bad for listening to Jake.

"She come down now?" I asked, honestly wanting to know.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, a little more. Still on and off, but now I know why." He looked at me knowingly, and I shifted uncomfortably. "It's cool. She's coming down next week for dinner; you should come. Cause if you plan on sticking around, you got to get our seal of approval." His phone rang then, and he gave me a nod before bringing it to his ear and heading down the steps to his car.

I watched him drive away, still thinking about everything he said. Then I realized that I was just standing on the steps to City Hall holding the door open. I quickly ran inside and made my way down the corridor to the police station. I leaned against the wall and rang the bell, tapping my foot impatiently on the tile. The door opened, and Eric Yorkie was staring at me. I pushed myself off of the wall, towering over him and I will admit that I enjoyed the way he cowered down.

"I'm here for my car," I stated.

He nodded quickly and scurried back into the office. I gazed at the posters on the wall telling us about upcoming events in Forks. Hmmm...sign ups for summer school.

"Edward." I heard from behind me.

I tensed at the voice, turning very slowly. "Chief Swan." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door-frame. I cleared my throat, straightening out my shirt. "I'm here, um, to pick up my car...sir."

He made a 'hmph' sound and walked back into the station. I stood there for a few minutes, debating whether or not I should follow him before I walked in. He was standing behind the front desk, pulling out some forms and he didn't even look up when I walked over.

"Sign at the bottom." He pushed a piece of paper towards me with a pen. As I lifted the pen, I heard him speak again. "I'm not going to lie, I don't like you. I don't think that you're good enough for my daughter." He looked up then, his brown eyes reminding me so much of Bella's, especially when they were pissed. "Prove me wrong."

He threw my keys down, took my now signed form and walked into his office, shutting the  
door behind him. _Well, that was fun_.

~oOo~

"Flowers? Seriously? You got me flowers?"

I stood there in the doorway of Bella's house, holding a bouquet of mixed flowers I picked up from the Thriftway like a fucking pansy. "You told me to bring you flowers!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I said flowers, but that didn't mean that I wanted flowers."

I stared at her, exasperated. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that I wanted you," she poked me so hard in the chest that I had to take a step backward, "to actually think for yourself."

"Then just say that!" I yelled back, then stopped myself. I was here to grovel - not something I was known for, but there's a first time for everything. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Look Bella, I didn't come here to fight." She let out a little pfft noise. "You know what, just get in the car." I turned and headed down the steps. When I reached the bottom, I turned around to see Bella still standing in the doorway. I sighed, the flowers I was still holding hung loosely by my side. "Let's go, we don't have much time - especially since we need to take your truck," I said, turning around.

That got her going, and I heard the door shut followed by her footsteps thudding down the stairs. When I reached her truck, I turned around to see her heading toward me, and I smirked when I saw her keys in her hand. She glared at me as she pushed past me and jumped in the cab, starting the truck up.

"Where am I going?" Bella asked as I climbed in.

"Sequim." she looked at me, waiting for a more in depth explanation. "I need to go to Walmart."

"Nobody _needs_ to go to Walmart, Edward." She looked over her shoulder as she backed up.

"Well, since Target is too far away, Walmart will have to do for now." I settled back into the seat, preparing for the hour or so long journey ahead of us.

We were both silent as Bella headed toward 101. As the trees flew by, I casually reached over and entwined my fingers with hers. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face when I felt her fingers close over mine.

"So are you ever going to tell me why I'm driving out to Sequim?"

"Well, Jasper invited us to a barbecue tonight -"

"Yeah, Alice called me about that," she interrupted.

"Anyway," I continued. "Jasper loves to barbecue but he refuses to buy a new one even though his is ancient."

"Oh my God, I know!" Bella interrupted again. "That thing is seriously a fire hazard." She looked over at me. "Sorry, continue."

"So, while I was waiting for my car at the station," I held up a finger when I saw she was about to start talking again, "I passed the time by looking at a Walmart ad and saw that they have this really awesome grill on sale. I thought it would be a nice early wedding gift or something." I looked over at Bella, expecting her to say something and was surprised when all she did was stare at the road ahead of her. Figures that when I actually want her to say something, she shuts up. "Bella?"

"That's actually thoughtful, Edward," she blurted out.

"Gee, thanks, Bella," I said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that - well, I did, but...ugh nevermind. I think it's a great idea, and they will love it. They have that huge back patio that they never use. It's perfect. This will be perfect."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you." I loved it when my girl rambled.

We spent the remainder of the drive going over the plans for the parties. Everything was pretty much set in that department but Bella wanted to go over everything with a fine tooth comb. I had just sent my brother a text, reminding him to bring his blow up doll when we pulled into the parking lot of Walmart.

"God, I hate this place," Bella said as she climbed out of the truck and shut the door.

I walked around to meet her, sliding my arms around her waist and pulling her to me. "I know, baby." I leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head to the side, my lips grazing her cheek.

"Nu-uh, you haven't earned that right back yet." She placed her tiny hands on my chest and pushed, stepping out of my arms and walking towards the store. And I swear, she put a little extra shake in those hips just to taunt me.

$600 later, I realized that even though Bella may hate Walmart, she sure didn't have a problem with me spending money there. Besides the grill, I ended up purchasing the entire boxed collection of Charmed because Bella wanted the cool Book of Shadows (whatever the fuck that meant), the newest season of Supernatural that had just been released, a few books, even though she worked in a damn bookstore, and a pair of pajama pants because, according to Bella, a girl can never have too many comfy pants. I also picked up some more food to bring over to Jasper's, and a little extra to leave at Bella's, because God only knew what was living in her fridge. As I finished piling everything into the bed of the truck, I noticed Bella leaning against the side looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, concerned.

She looked up, her lower lip between her teeth. "I didn't mean for you to spend so much. I mean, I was mad at you, and I wanted to get back at you, but - Edward, I didn't mean for this. We can return it." She headed to the back of the truck but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Hey, look at me," I put my hand gently under her chin and tilted her face up until her eyes were looking into mine. "We are not returning anything. I bought those things for you because I wanted to and also to get to kiss you again." That got her to smile. "Besides, the grill was like $250, so it wasn't all on you."

"That's still like $300, Edward."

"I also bought food - that's not just for you." She opened her mouth again but this time I silenced her with a kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to her as she opened her mouth to me. Her body pressed up against mine, and I felt my dick begin to harden. I knew we needed to stop before I got carried away and ended up fucking her against the side of her truck in the Walmart parking lot. Reluctantly, I broke away, but not before placing a soft kiss against her lips.

"We need to go; we're going to be late." I reached down and swiped the keys from her hand before she could blink. "And I'm driving."

She looked like she was about to protest, but her phone beeped, signaling a message. I assumed it was from Alice when Bella sighed and climbed in the passenger side. I chuckled to myself, tossing the keychain up in the air and catching it, before hopping in the cab. We arrived back at my sister's in record time and were soon unloading the majority of our purchases. Alice nearly attacked me when she saw the grill and then instantly began planning different meals Jasper could make. Jasper just looked stunned. I joked with him that he shouldn't expect a birthday gift this year, then I got quiet when I realized I hadn't actually bought him a birthday gift for the past 3 years or so. Bella chose that time to walk up behind me and squeeze my hand.

The evening was actually fun. I never really thought hanging out just barbecuing would constitute as a date, but that's what this felt like: Bella and my second date - well, I guess a double with my sister and her husband-to-be. Alice kept making little jibes in her evil Alice way about how we had been sneaking around behind her back. I opened my mouth the say something when I felt Bella kick me under the table. I looked up to find her eyes dancing mischievously, and I knew we were both thinking of the first dinner we shared together. My smile quickly turned into a look of surprise as her foot crept slowly up my leg. Jasper let out a cough next to me and I looked over to see him trying not to laugh into his beer.

I flipped him off.

The girls both got a little tipsy and decided they wanted to watch the best of the Lorelai Gilmore weddings. Which of course meant we all had to. Who knew one girl could have so many almost weddings? Three episodes in and they finally watched the one with the huppah. I smiled over at Bella, chuckling to myself when I saw that both she and Alice had newspapers on their heads as veils. Her cheeks were flushed pink as she turned and smiled back at me.

Alice was going to love the huppah.

And I was getting fucking laid tonight.

~oOo~

"James! Get the fuck out! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted, quickly grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping it around me.

"Dude, you've been in that shower for like 40 minutes. You're like Lever 3000 clean. Just run that towel through your hair, and you're good to go!"

I glared at my cousin as I pushed past him into my room. I already had my duffle bag packed and ready to go for the overnight stay in Seattle. I quickly threw on a pair of pants and a black shirt, figuring I could just add a jacket or something for when we went out that night.

Bella and I had wracked our brains trying to plan and then agree on what to do for the parties. I was all for flying everyone to Vegas and just partying until the wedding, but Bella quickly nixed that idea, stating that Alice and Jasper were more low-key people. She was right of course. We ended up planning a separate day of activities before joining up later at a club. Knowing how much Jasper liked to just chill, I decided on a day of golf at the country club followed by dinner at Morton's Steakhouse.

Bella was doing something along the lines of a spa/shopping day. She knew Alice too well.

"Dude, are you ready now? I'm fucking bored and ready to go."

I sighed and grabbed my bag. "Let's go," I said, turning to James.

We jumped in my car and sped down the road towards Ben's house. First thing, pick up Ben, then get Jasper. Emmett said he would meet us at the golf course, which was fine with me since I wasn't sure how I would fit his big ass in here. James controlled the radio the entire drive and pretty soon he had us all rapping along to "Gin and Juice" as I pulled onto the ferry.

Emmett was waiting impatiently by his jeep when we finally made it to the country club. Once I had us all checked in, we were shown to our private course. And of course, they just had to give us golf carts. James and Emmett each commandeered one, speeding off in a race to the first hole.

Once we caught up to them, the game progressed normally. Amazingly, James was a very focused golf player as we used to play in Chicago - that was until we got kicked out for defiling the green. I shook my head, clearing that image from my mind. That was a long time ago.

"Fore!" Emmett shouted, waking me from my stupor.

I looked up in time to see his ball bounce off a nearby tree and land in the sand pit. "Nice aim, Tiger."

He flipped me off as he headed toward the pit. We all watched (and laughed) as Emmett tried to hit his ball out. Eventually he got tired and took the bye, moving on to the next hole.

"So Ben, any plans for the fourth? Secret love getaway with the wife?" Jasper asked jokingly as he lined up his shot.

"Well, actually, we're going up to Vancouver for the fireworks that night and...yeah. I don't know." I laughed as Jasper missed his shot. "We'll see what happens." His cheeks turned a little pink as he pushed his glasses up his nose. An image of me in glasses, standing next to Bella popped into my mind, and I briefly wondered how things would have been different had I never gone to Chicago.

"Yo, Eddie! Whack your ball!" James shouted causing Emmett to snort.

We played on up to the ninth hole when James decided that the game needed a little spicing up. He reached into the backpack he was holding and pulled out a bottle of JD. "Let's get this party started!" he shouted, unscrewing the top and taking a swig. He put the cap back on and tossed it to Emmett, then threw his arm around Ben. "I suggest a little drinking game - to loosen us up for the evening."

I looked at Jasper and, we both shook our heads, laughing. Leave it to James.

"So, how do you propose we play?" I asked, pulling the driver out of my golf bag.

James rubbed his chin, apparently deep in thought when Emmett spoke up. "Whenever you hear someone shout 'Fore!', you take a drink."

Just as he finished his rule, a lonely 'Fore!' was heard from the course near us. We all laughed and passed the bottle around, each taking a drink - even Ben.

"Okay, okay. Good one. Next rule?" James asked.

"Anytime you eat grass instead of your ball," I said, winking at Emmett who was notorious for uprooting half the green when playing.

"Bring it," he mouthed.

"Anytime someone goes under par on a hole - that person drinks," Ben suggested.

"Nice one, Benny!" James shouted, ruffling his hair.

"Hole in ones have to chug half a bottle, cause that shit just isn't natural," I threw in.

"How many bottles do we have?" Jasper asked and James grinned evilly. The fucker had four bottles of JD in his backpack, plus a few bottles of Henessey. Now I know why he was so careful with the bag.

"Ok," Emmett said, clapping his hands together. "Let's do this! We can think up more rules as we go!" He snatched the driver from me and walked over to the tee. He made a huge show of bending over and strategically placing his ball in the center, then he stood up straight, shaking out his legs. He wound up, the golf club slicing through the air...and right into the grass sending a green chunk flying. We were all howling with laughter as Emmett grabbed the bottle, grumbling, "There's a reason why I'm a trainer and not a player."

Four holes later, and a hole in one from me, and we were down two and a half bottles of JD. James was trying to balance a golf club on his chin, which only ended up falling and narrowly missing Emmett's fat head. Jasper began yelling about how James better not mess with our pretty faces before the wedding, while Emmett and I began singing, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty." I caught sight of Ben, who had somehow managed to stay quite sober, leaning against one of the golf carts, holding up his phone.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, stopping mid-song and confusing Emmett.

He quickly shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Nothing," he answered nonchalantly.

"Were you recording us?" Jasper asked, taking a step towards him.

"Nope," Ben said quickly, trying hard not to laugh. "Just thinking of some people who would be thoroughly amused by you guys right now."

I looked over at James who was grinning back at me. I turned to my right to see Emmett rubbing his hands together, nodding at us. I stepped up next to Jasper and put my hand on his shoulder. His head whipped to me, and when he saw my grin, the side of his mouth pulled up and I knew he was in.

"Hey, cuz?" I shouted.

"Yeah?" James asked, walking up next to me, tapping the end of his club into his palm.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I glanced back at Ben who was now looking at all of us a little nervously.

"Fuck yeah, I am," he responded. We all looked at each other, a silent agreement passing through us.

"Let's get him!" Emmett shouted.

We all took off at the same time, heading straight for Ben. We stumbled a few times, running up the small hill, and Ben's sober ass quickly jumped into the golf cart and took off. We were a shouting mess as we tried to all climb in the remaining cart. James found his way into the driver's seat while Emmett and I clamored for the passenger side. Jasper just went straight to the back, jumping up on the rear bumper and grabbing the top with both arms. Without waiting to make sure we were all in, James stepped down on the accelerator and the cart lurched into motion. Luckily, I had just grabbed onto the center bar and was practically stepping on Emmett as we tore after Ben.

"Hi ho Silver, away!" Jasper shouted. We were going to get kicked out, I was sure of it.  
We followed Ben's cart all the way back to the clubhouse where James nearly rear-ended a shrubbery in an attempt to park. All further means of apprehension of the video were immediately put on hold as the manager walked out to meet us.

"I take it the game went well?" he asked in that 'kiss-your-ass-'cause-you-have-money' kind of way.

"Yup, it went great, Jeeves," James answered, tossing the golf cart key at him. "Oh, we need someone to pick up our clubs. We left them on the 14th hole." The man looked so confused as we casually strutted to the parking lot. Ben stopped us before we could get to the cars and held out his hand, palm up.

"Pass them over."

"What?" I asked.

"Your keys. Yours too, Emmett. There's no way you guys are driving." Of course we both began shouting at once about how we were fine to drive, but when Emmett tripped on air and went crashing into the Mercedes next to him setting off the car alarm, we reluctantly agreed. Then Emmett whined about leaving his car, and when I tried to call shotgun on my own vehicle, Jasper pulled the 'I'm getting married' card, and I was suddenly shoved in the back between my cousin and my brother. In my own car.

I grumbled all the way to Morton's and more than happily pushed Emmett out of the car in my attempt to escape. I stepped over my sprawled out brother - it wasn't my fault he didn't land on his feet - and walked up to the valet. After multiple threats over what would happen to him if my car came back with even a little scratch, Ben finally managed to pull me inside the restaurant. James was already hitting on the hostess, sliding her money as he tried to finagle us a good table.

"We have a private room, asshole." I gave the hostess our name and she led us to a room in the back corner. A waiter followed soon after, taking our drink order. I ordered a Jack and Coke as I began to look over the menu. Emmett ordered the Prime Ocean Platter as an appetizer along with his drink.

"You best be sharing that shit," James shouted across the table at my brother.

Emmett seemed to think for a moment, and then said to the waiter, "Make it two."

I was thankful I had listened to Bella and reserved us a private room for the evening. Just James's voice alone was reverberating around the room as he and Emmett argued over something to do with sports. I shook my head, laughing, when James insulted the Mariners and Emmett began to turn red. Ben jumped in, trying to diffuse the situation as best he could, and I didn't envy him one bit. I leaned back in my chair and cocked my head to the side, noticing Jasper sitting beside me, quietly.

"What's up?" I asked. He just shrugged in response. "Come on, dude. Lighten up. You're getting married in three days."

"What if I'm a disappointment?" he asked suddenly. "What if Alice wakes up one day and realizes she deserves more than a high school teacher in a podunk town?"

I dropped my glass on the table with a loud thunk, surprised at Jasper's questions. I rubbed my chin as I thought about how to answer this. I was nowhere near as sober as I should be for this conversation.

I turned to face him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, my sister fucking loves you. You could teach on the moon, and she would follow you there. Where is all this coming from?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Just shit that's been floating around my head."

I slapped the back of his head. "Well, cut it out. Besides, you're a _high school_ teacher. That's bad ass right there. All those little fuckers who think they know everything." I smirked at him before draining my glass.

"You know, what? You're right!" Jasper sat up straighter and banged his fist on the table. "I am bad ass!"

"More power to ya!" James shouted out as the waiter walked in with the appetizers. He asked if we were ready to order, and we all nodded. I decided on the double-cut Filet Mignon with mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus, and of course, another Jack and Coke. Conversations flowed and changed just as fast as we all waited for our food to arrive. James was in the middle of retelling his latest run-in with the Chicago PD -getting caught peeing on electric fences downtown -when Emmett jumped in.

"Oh shit, how could I forget?" Emmett exclaimed, waving a crab leg around. "Speaking of run-ins with the law..." _Oh shit. "_What the hell did you guys do again?"

"Shut it, Emmett," I grumbled throwing an asparagus at him as everyone laughed.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett continued. "You and I wake up in jail together. Using only four words, what would you say to me?"

I wasn't even going to indulge his amusement when the most unlikely person answered for me.

"Why's my butt sore?"

Silence filled the room as we all stared at Ben. He shrugged, and we burst into laughter. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, still chuckling. I opened it, still partially contributing to the ongoing conversation and immediately froze as my eyes fell on the picture that had just appeared on my screen.

Bella and Rose...kissing. Fuck me.

"_**I think you've been replaced - A"**_

I stood up so fast, I sent my chair toppling backwards. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me.

"We need to get to the girls. Now."

~oOo~

**AN: There ya go, hope y'all enjoyed it! Just a quick mention, I posted my FGB outtake up, it's under No Place Like Home outtakes. It's a glimpse into Edward's high school days. Thanks so much!**


	28. Ride It, Ride It, Ride It, Giddy Up

**AN: **Okay, here we go. The girls night out! Just to clarify timeline, the boys played a late afternoon round of golf and had dinner reservations about 8pm. So by the time they meet up with the girls it's around 10pm or so. The toast at the bachelorette party is not something I can claim as my own. I don't know who wrote it, a few people sent it to me in an e-mail chain letter and I thought it fit perfectly. A giant THANK YOU to LyricalKris who beta'd this the moment I typed the last line. Sweetie, I flove you and thank you so much for all your support!

I do not own Twilight or Sexy Back...carry on...

**~oOo~**

**Ride it, Ride it, Ride it...Giddy Up**

**BPOV**

_"Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick..."_

Alice and Rose were dancing on the edge of the dance floor - well, more like grinding on each other - as Lady GaGa blasted through the speakers. I sat on the sidelines in our VIP purple couch-booth-table-thing cheering them both on. A few minutes ago I was up there with them, but I had to sit this one out. The ankle boots I was wearing were not meant for vigorous hours of dancing.

"Cosmo?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around and saw Angela holding a new pitcher of margaritas. "Yours was empty," was all she said as she filled the glass in front of me before sliding onto the seat.

I smiled, tipping the glass towards her in thanks. I was mid-sip when I heard Angela giggle. I looked over at her, raising an eyebrow in question. She shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "I was just thinking maybe it wasn't a good idea to skip dinner." I laughed along with her, thinking that she was probably right.

Earlier that day, after having brunch at Cafe Champagne - and after about three mimosas each - we headed over to the Olympus Women's Day Spa where we each partook in Total Bliss package. Three hours later, we had been scrubbed, moisturized, massaged, and wrapped and were relaxing in the hydrotherapy pool when Alice decided we should all get facials since we were already at a spa. And therein laid our downfall. The facials were another hour and half, and then we needed the lip balm treatment so that our lips would be kissable when we saw the boys. We ended up leaving the spa two hours after our original plan and were rushing to get to our dinner reservations at Tao - 30 minutes from Seattle in Federal Way. Needless to say, we hit traffic, and by the time we got there, they had already given away our table. After a few choice words from Rose, we piled back into the limo I had rented and headed back into Seattle. I couldn't remember who suggested it, but our new plan became grabbing food at the bars. I vaguely remembered potato skins but not if I actually consumed one or not. I was just glad Angela suggested we get to where we were supposed to meet the boys before we got any more trashed.

Now we were at Club Venom -Rose's contribution to the evening. I briefly wondered if they even had food when Alice plopped down next to me. I smiled at her, adjusting the 'bride-to-be' tiara that was perched atop her head. "Where's Rose?" I asked, shouting over the music. Alice pointed across the room, and I saw Rose walking up to the bar. I watched as she leaned over the bar, catching the attention of the bartender. A few seconds later, she was heading back to us with four shots.

"Compliments of the bartender," she winked as she set them on the table. We all cheered and picked up our glasses. With a clink of glass against each other, we threw our heads back and downed the drinks. I almost choked on mine when a guy walked by Rose and casually grabbed her ass. She slammed down her glass, pivoting on her heels.

"Whoops, my bad, guess my hand slipped," the guy smirked, thinking he was hot shit. I grinned at Alice, both of us knowing Rose wouldn't take that very well. She reached out with her hand, grabbing the guys crotch in a vice grip. His face immediately registered pain as he doubled over, trying to remove himself from her grasp.

"Whoops, my bad, guess _my_ hand slipped," Rose countered, twisting her wrist.

"Okay now, tiger," I said, climbing over Alice and physically removing Rose's death grip on the mans wee-wee. As soon as she let go, he scampered away. "Well, that was fun."

"It was," Rose giggled, leaning into me. "He barely had enough to fit in my hand." She burst into laughter, holding my arm for support. Her laughter was contagious, and soon we were all in giggles. A techno version of "Womanizer" by Britney Spears came on, and Rose and I began dancing together in front of our table. In the middle of the song a guy walked up and tapped us both on the shoulder.

"You are two of the fucking hottest things in here." Rose just smirked at me. "I got $100 cash right here if you kiss her." He pointed from Rose to me, waving that $100 bill in his hand.

Rose looked at me and shrugged. "It's not like I haven't done it for less." She reached her hand around my neck and pulled my mouth to hers. I heard Alice and Angela letting out cat-calls behind us as I wrapped my arms around my friend. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like oranges from the lip gloss she wore. Rose began moving her head and making low moaning sounds as she played up the kiss. I tried hard not to laugh as I heard a 'holy shit' come from our new friend. Rose pulled away, placing one chaste kiss on my cheek before holding her hand out for the money.

"Fucking spectacular," he whispered before walking away.

Rose turned back to the table and held the $100 above her. "Free drinks!" She said gleefully, plopping down next to Angela. "And we do look hot! Especially that dress, Bella." She winked at me, and I gave her the finger. Rose had picked out my dress on a recent shopping trip we went on. Well, she didn't actually pick it out. She found it on the rack and encouraged me to buy it after I tried it on. It was more, I don't know, wild than anything I'd worn before - and definitely shorter. The black and white striped dress came to mid-thigh, hugging my curves appropriately (or so Rose said). It was sleeveless, and the top pretty much pushed my boobs up making it look like I actually had them. All in all, Rose did good.

I sat back down next to Alice as she was putting her cell phone back in her purse. Probably texting Jasper. I smiled at how in love my best friend was and reached over to hug her.

"What's this for?" she laughed in my ear.

"'Cause I love you."

"I love you, too." She straightened her tiara again. "So, have you heard from my brother tonight?"

I looked at her confused. "No, why would I? I don't expect to hear from him until he show up, probably drunk off his ass."

"Well, then at least he'll fit in," Angela giggled, falling against the back of the couch. We chatted for awhile about what the boys could possibly be up to. I remembered Edward telling me something about a golf game and then dinner somewhere. I had to admit that when we were planning this, I was secretly happy when he didn't suggest strippers and Vegas. Especially the strippers.

"Oooh!" Rose exclaimed, placing new drinks in front of each of us. I hadn't even noticed she left. She casually thanked the poor boy who followed her, carrying more shots and turned back to us. "I almost forgot!" She put her knees on the couch and leaned over Angela, grabbing something out of her large purse. She flung the objects on the table.

"Presents!" Alice squealed clapping her hands together as I reached for one of the books.

"_Ride 'Em, Cowgirl_? Rose, what the hell are these?" I exclaimed, waving the book in her face and managing to spill some of my drink in the process.

She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "Party favors?"

"Ooh, I like party favors!" Alice giggled as she leaned over me, grabbing one of the books. She faltered slightly - due in large part to the massive amount of liquor inside her tiny body.

"I figured you all could use some pointers in that area,'" Rose said, fingering her straw and then looking over at me. "Even _you _need to be prepared for the manwhore."

I gave her my best death glare, which was mediocre at best thanks to the alcohol. Ever since Edward's birthday, Rose had taken every opportunity to throw in smartass remarks about how I could do better and so on. I took it all in stride, knowing that she was doing it because she cared for me, but that didn't stop me from thinking how nice it would be to shove my straw in her eye-socket. Oh hello, tequila shot.

Angela picked up one of the 'party favors' from Rose and flipped through it, her eyes getting wide, before closing it and placing it back down on the table.

"I think I'm going to need more to drink," she said, leaning back.

Rose reached over and patted her on the shoulder. "Our little, virginal friend," she said, as we all started laughing. Angela playfully batted Rose's hand away, and I was happy to see that I wasn't the only who could blush that bright.

"Hey, I'm married! I'm not as virginal as you all think!" Angela blurted out at Rose.

"Hmm, it's always the quiet ones," Rose laughed.

As Angela defended her lack of innocence, I casually began flipping through the books Rose had purchased for all of us. _Ride 'Em Cowgirl! Sex Position Secrets For Better Bucking. _Yes, I was curious, sue me. Holy...can my body really twist like that? Mentally, I began remembering page numbers for later studying.

I felt his arms slide around my shoulders moments before I felt his warm breath tickling my ear. "Fuck, if that's what is considered the Ultimate Takedown, I will let you take me down anytime, anywhere." I hummed as Edward's lips found my neck. Turning my head to the side, I captured his lips with mine, not realizing how much I had missed him. The angle was a little awkward since he was leaning over from the next booth. But I didn't care. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or looking at all those damned sexual positions, but I wanted him. Now.

Never taking my mouth from his, I twisted around until I was on my knees facing him. I plunged my hands into his hair, gripping tightly and pulling him closer. He grunted at my forcefulness, and it took every ounce of my willpower not to climb over the divider and –

"Now here's the fucking party!"

Edward groaned at his cousin's outburst before pulling away from me. I think I actually whimpered from the loss. James plopped down onto the booth next to Edward and gave me a nod.

"What's up, Bella? Don't deny you're happy to see me."

I placed my elbows on the ledge of the booth and leaned over, tilting my head as I looked at James. "Question," I said, running my fingers down the side of his face until they cupped his chin. "Why _do _birds suddenly appear every time you are near?" I felt my grip tighten and watched as his goofy grin began to subside. He tried to pull away, but I held tight.

_Margaritas make me strong!_

I giggled at myself, my grip loosening on James. He pulled away just as arms wrapped around me and pulled me back from the booth.

"You have been a very naughty girl tonight," Edward whispered seductively in my ear, his voice sending shivers to every point on my body.

I turned my face toward him. "Hmmm?" I hummed, completely distracted by the closeness of my sex god. Keeping one arm around my waist, he slid the other hand into his coat pocket while his lips trailed kisses up and down the curve of my neck. My eyes closed and I leaned back into Edward's chest. His lips found my ear, and I'm pretty sure I let out some type of hooker moan when he nipped it with his teeth.

"Open your eyes," Edward whispered, his voice deeper than normal.

Very slowly, I opened my eyes. I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't his cellphone. His cellphone with...wait, is that a picture of...?

"Oh," I breathed out, leaning forward to look at the picture. I could never understand why guys were so obsessed with girls kissing girls, but damn, we looked hot.

"Yes, you do," Edward said. Huh, I said that out loud? I opened my mouth to say something, but forgot it as soon as I felt Edward's body pressed up against the back of mine. And I mean, completely. "So fucking hot. And then I come here and I find you looking at this." He leaned us both forward so he could grab the book off of the table. "Do you know what this is doing to me?"

_I'm pretty sure I can feel it. _

Edward chuckled. Damn, I really needed to separate my thoughts from my words. "We will definitely be using this later." Edward gestured to the book before tossing it in the general direction of where my purse was. My mind began to wonder about what we would be doing later when Angela stood and cleared her throat.

"I know that the boys are here, but I want to give a toast to the bride-to-be."

Alice squealed, bouncing a little before leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head before giving Angela his full attention. Emmett, on the other hand, was pounding his fists on the table chanting "Speech! Speech! Speech!" like a 5-year old. Angela stood a little higher, pushing her shoulders back, as she raised her glass.

"To one of my closest friends. A real man is a woman's best friend. He will never stand her up and never let her down. He will reassure her when she feels insecure and comfort her after a bad day."

I smiled, stepping away from Edward's arms, stopping next to Angela. Grabbing my glass from the table, I raised it up and continued Angela's speech. "He will inspire her to do things she never thought she could do; to live without fear and forget regret. He will enable her to express her deepest emotions and give in to her most intimate desires. He will make sure she always feels as though she's the most beautiful woman in the room and will enable her to be the most confident, sexy, and seductive woman." Alice smiled at me, happiness radiating from her in waves.

Rose pushed between the two of us, glass raised high. "Screw that, it's booze. Booze does all that. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Angela and I chimed together, clinking our glasses with a laughing Alice.

"I'm glad you guys didn't save that one for the wedding," Jasper said, a twinkling of amusement in his eyes.

Edward walked up behind me, circling me with his arms again. He began rocking our hips side to side, gently swaying to the music as his lips found their way back to my neck.

_Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!_

I quickly spun around, using a confused Edward to help me steady myself. "Dance with me," I blurted out, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

I pushed my way through the herd of bodies until I found a spot toward the back wall. The song changed then, Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack" blaring through the speakers. Edward smirked and took a step toward me, pulling me against his body. His hands slid down my back, tickling my skin through the thin material of my dress, pausing just above the curve of my ass. Gently, he began guiding my hips with his. Back and forth. Side to side. Slowly speeding up with the tempo of the song.

_It just had to be JT._

Edward was looking down at me like I was something to eat, and I smiled coyly at him before turning around so that my back was pressed up against his chest. I made extra sure that my ass slid against him. I knew it worked when he gripped my hips and held me against him. I could feel him, so hard, as we moved together. I slid my left hand over the arm that was wrapped around my waist, while my other hand slid up Edward's thigh, moving closer and closer until it brushed against the cool metal of his zipper.

"Fuck, Bella," I heard him groan as I ran my fingertip over the outline of his shaft.

I looked over my shoulder, and licked his lower lip. "I'm bringing sexy back," I sang along with the song.

The pulsing strobe lights flashed in Edward's eyes, and I saw them darken while his lips pulled up into a smirk. His lips brushed mine quickly before he started singing. My head fell back against his shoulder as his hands left my waist and started sliding up my thighs, pushing my dress up higher. I closed my eyes and let his voice, meant only for my ears, flow over me.

"_Them motherfuckers watch how I attack, if that's your girl better watch your back, cause you're burning up for me and that's a fact_."

"Take it to the chorus!" Emmett's voice rang out, loudly. So loud that I opened my eyes to see him dancing by himself in front of us, grinning. I felt Edward still behind me and then his hand left my leg, displaying his middle finger to his brother. Emmett just laughed as he danced his way over to Rose. I smiled watching him shake his ass around a still-standing Rose, who looked like she wanted nothing to do with her husband at that moment.

Edward's lips on my shoulder brought me back to the present, and I hummed in appreciation. "You look incredibly sexy tonight," he whispered in my ear. _I do?_ I shrugged, nonchalantly, but inside part of me wanted to jump around screaming, "He likes it! He likes it!". _Whoa, I've had too much to drink. And I need to get out of here._

"I agree with one of those statements. We _do_ need to get out of here, but I don't believe you have had too much too drink."

I spun, thankful Edward's arms were there to steady my wobbling. "I said that out loud, huh?" He nodded, still smirking. "Well, screw it." I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled his mouth down to mine. The moment his lips touched mine, I threw everything into the kiss, my tongue aggressively exploring his mouth, tasting the alcohol and mints. I broke away, both of us panting. Craning my neck until my lips were next to his ear, I whispered as seductively as I could, "Let's get the hell out of here. I can't wait to ride you."

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

Edward's body let out a shudder. "Fuck, Bella," he said once again, only this time it was more like a groan.

I dragged Edward back to the table where I gathered up my things - and yes, I grabbed the book. Shoving it into my purse, I turned to see everyone else gathered around - well, everyone excluding James who was still out on the dance floor.

"Are we leaving?" Angela asked.

"We are," I answered, noticing I sounded a little rushed. Edward chuckled behind me.

Jasper put his arm around a wobbling Alice. "Yeah, I think we should take this party elsewhere."

"The hotel?" Ben asked and everyone agreed. Me? I just wanted to get the hell out of there so I could lick Edward in places you normally didn't see. I began pulling Edward towards the door, growling impatiently when I met resistance.

"What about James?" he asked, looking out at the dance floor.

"Leave him." Edward opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced when I shoved my tongue in his mouth. He followed me quite willingly after that. Until we arrived at the limo.

"My car," he stated, pulling me back as I tried to climb in the open door.

"Seriously?" I asked. I pushed him against the side of the limo. "Your girlfriend is trying to get you back to the hotel where she wants to do unspeakable things to your body, and you keep thinking of random things like your cousin and your car. For once, can you just think with this?" I grabbed him through his pants and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Get in the limo."

A hand appeared between us and I looked up to see Ben. "I'll drive your car back."

Edward looked like he was about to protest but I squeezed my hand around him, and he quickly threw his keys at Ben. "No sex in the car!" he shouted after Ben and Angela while climbing in the limo. Once we were inside, Edward pulled me down onto his lap. When I was comfortably situated (after some necessary wiggling of course), Alice shoved a pink cup in my face. Looking around, I realized both Alice and Rose were holding the same style cups. I giggled as I realized they were Hannah Montana cups. Oh wait, I think I was the one who purchased them.

The ride back to the hotel was entertaining. Emmett and Edward started the "Who could moon the oldest person" game, and then started mooning Jasper when he declined to participate. Not gonna lie, I didn't mind staring a Edward's butt one bit. Alice, however, was horrified at seeing both of her brothers' asses shoved in her face. Everyone, even Rose, was cracking up as Alice pantomimed gouging her eyes out with her stiletto heel. I smacked Edward's bare ass, signalling that we were at the hotel, and he quickly pulled his pants back up. Alice, who was trying to put her heel back on and hold her full Hannah Montana cup, tripped climbing out of the limo, but thankfully fell into Jasper's awaiting arms.

"Graceful, Alice." I followed behind her, trying to keep my giggling to a minimum but failing horribly.

Alice noticed my laughing and turned around, shoving her cup in my face. "I just partied your USA, so fuck you!"

"I'll party your USA right now!" I shouted, not really knowing what I was arguing about. Alice took a step towards me, and I countered her actions. Almost at the same time, both Alice and I were pulled away from each other.

"Didn't you say something about riding me?" Edward whispered in my ear, and my body immediately responded. I let him lead me through the hotel and even let him grope me in the elevator. The moment we were inside the door, Edward had me pressed up against the it, lips and hands everywhere.

"I'm thirsty," I said suddenly.

Edward's head whipped back. "You're kidding me right?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm parched.

"Parched? You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Edward mumbled as he made his way over to the minibar. I waited until he had opened the little fridge (and yes, I admired his ass) before I unzipped the back of my dress and let it fall to the floor. I kicked off my ankle boots as I stepped out of the dress and stood there, waiting for him to turn around with my hands on my hips.

"Well, this fucking minibar sucks. They only have bottled water and beer -" Edward trailed off as he turned around and saw me. I watched his eyes slide down my body, which was only covered by my lace undergarments.

I strutted over to him, trying to mimic those girls on Top Model - after Miss J was through with them - and grabbed the bottle of beer out of his hand. I took a swig, and then headed for the bedroom. When I reached the door, I paused and looked over my shoulder. Edward was still where I left him.

"Page 107, bottom right corner." I tried not to laugh as Edward nearly tripped over the couch in his haste to get to my purse and find the book. I continued on into the bedroom, leaning against the headboard in the center of the giant bed to wait for him. It didn't take him long to find it, and he was in the bedroom, ripping off his shirt in one hand while trying to hold the book in the other. I barely had time to place the bottle on the nightstand before Edward was crouched over me, wearing nothing but his boxers -wait, boxer briefs. Pardon me while I wipe up my drool. He began to place kisses leading up from my wrist to my shoulder while trying to talk.

"You" kiss "are" kiss "possibly" kiss "the" kiss "most" kiss "dangerous" lick "being alive." He ended his sentence by arranging us so that I was lying underneath that gorgeous body of his. My hands slid behind his neck, pulling his mouth down to mine. I needed to kiss him. Needed him like I needed air. That thought probably would have scared me had I not been filled with liquid courage. There was nothing gentle in that kiss - it was forceful and wet and just damn hot. Unfortunately, air was what my body needed while Edward was what I needed.

He held himself above me, gazing down at my now panting form. With a quirk of his eyebrow, he dipped his head down and began tracing his tongue around my belly button. My body arched up as his tongue dipped down, skimming the top of my underwear. His hands grasped my hips, hard enough that I knew there would be bruises tomorrow, and held me down as his tongue slipped under the lace garment. I fisted my hands in his hair, not knowing whether I was pushing or pulling him. I couldn't think straight as his hands released my hips and quickly pulled off my underwear casting it to the side. And any thoughts I had at all disappeared the moment I felt his mouth on me. Working me. Owning me.

I think I saw God.

He chuckled, kissing his way up my body as I willed myself to breathe. He nipped at my bottom lip, breaking me out of orgasmic high. Once my eyes finally focused on the beautifulness that was Edward, I noticed that he was smirking down at me. Cocky bastard. I gripped his forearms, and before he could figure out what I was doing, I flipped him over so that he was lying on the bed. Pushing myself up so that my naked lower half rubbed perfectly over his boxer clad erection, I ran my nails down the center of his chest watching his body shiver. I leaned down and licked a slow circle around his nipple, lightly blowing on it before kissing my way up to his neck.

"I believe I'm supposed to be on top," I whispered in his ear. I pushed myself back up and this time, I smirked down at him. He sat up slowly, wrapping one hand around the back of my neck. With his other hand, he gently pushed the hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. The move was so intimate to me for some reason, the look in his eyes causing my breath to catch. As I finally took a breath in, Edward moved towards me, almost like I was breathing him in. I wrapped my arms around his back, crushing myself to him. My hips moved of their own accord, thrusting against his as he ravaged my mouth.

"Don't you have to turn around?" Edward asked breathlessly against my lips, his hips beginning to move with mine.

"Yes, but that also means you need to remove a certain item of clothing," I answered, kissing him quickly before scooting back, my hands going to the tops of his boxers. Edward reached out, stopping me and I looked up at him, confused. He winked at me and faster than I'd ever seen him move, he had his boxers off and thrown across the room.

This time, I crawled up his body as he lay back on the bed. Straddling his hips, he sat up and met me half way. I didn't think I could ever tire of kissing this man. Edward's hands found my hips and gently twisted, signaling me to turn around. I was a little nervous as I switched positions so that my back was against his chest. I had never been extremely adventurous in bed, and this was definitely pushing my limits. But I wanted to do it. And I wanted to do it with Edward.

I closed my eyes as Edward's mouth found purchase on my neck, and I relaxed, leaning back into him. His hands helped guide my legs so that I was straddling him again, my knees on either side of his hips, only facing the opposite direction. A moan escaped from one of us as I brushed up against him without any barriers this time. His hands slid slowly up my back until they reached my bra, releasing the clasp. He then slid his hands up to my shoulders, lips fluttering lightly against my back, and drew the straps down my arms until my bra pooled at my waist. I tossed it to the side as he cupped my breasts, kneading gently. But then he stopped moving, and I realized that he was giving me the control - letting me set the pace. Turning my head, I captured his lips once again. I was smiling when I opened my eyes.

"The bottle," I said simply. Edward looked confused until I gestured to the bottle of beer I had placed on the nightstand. He reached over and grabbed it, took a drink, and then handed it to me. Taking a deep breath, I swallowed all my nerves with the last of the beer. Edward placed it on the nightstand then laid back on the pillow. He grinned up at me, the damned crooked grin, and I smiled coyly back at him. Without a word, I lifted my hips up and guided him into me.

"Fuuuck," Edward groaned out, his hands immediately back on my hips.

I had to pause; it was just too intense this way. I could feel everything. It was so much deeper, so much more filling...just so much more. Placing my hands on his thighs, I began to move. Edward's hands never pushed, only helped guide me into a rhythm that soon had us both panting. I could feel it. I could feel him. That spot that everyone talks about but most guys can't ever seem to find - well, Edward found it. Over and over. My head fell forward, hair in my face, as the pleasure coursed through me. From this angle I could see him gliding in and out of me, and that visual only made me want him more.

"Oh, Edward, yes," I panted, rocking my hips back and forth. Edward's hands were in constant motion, moving from my hips, to my back, to my ass, back to my hips as if he didn't know where to hold onto.

"Bella, I can't - fuck, baby, I can't hold on much longer." He shifted his hips while steadily holding mine in place and began thrusting at a much harder pace. I gripped his thighs, leaning on them for support as I bounced above him. Without warning, little bursts of white light filled my vision as my orgasm rocked through me. I cried out as he never let up, only picking up pace as my body shook. I let him move me, as my body felt weightless, while he frantically pushed toward release. The only noises in the room were Edward's grunting and the sounds of our bodies moving against each other. After only a few minutes, Edward's body stilled and I felt him empty into me.

We stayed like that, with me resting on his thighs, while trying to catch our breath. Gently, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and carefully pulled me off of him, moving me up so that I was laying next to him on the bed.

"That was fucking fantastic," Edward said, his smile huge. I could feel myself blushing, but I managed to reply.

"And that's only one position." His face lit up with mild shock, and I kissed him.

"Want some more to drink?" Edward asked as we broke apart. I nodded and watched him climb out of bed, butt ass naked, and walk out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a bottle of water and a bottle of beer. He held them both up. "I didn't know which you'd want." He climbed back onto the bed but not before grabbing his shirt and tossing it to me. I smiled gratefully at him and pulled it on, then reached for the water. He chuckled, opening the beer. He sat back against the headboard, and I curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest. I was suddenly very tired.

"Mmmm...you smell like vanilla," I said, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck.

His chest rumbled as he laughed. "Vanilla? Really, Bella? That's not very manly."

"So?" I asked. "Who cares? Vanilla is my favorite scent, and I like that you smell like vanilla. Therefore, that's all that should matter."

He laughed at my rambling while brushing back my hair. "This is true." He kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep, love. Before I ravage you again."

"Okay," I mumbled, feeling my eyelids getting heavy.

"Okay to what? The sleep or the ravage?"

I tried to hit him with all my strength, but I'm pretty sure I failed that mission as my arm flapped lifelessly over his stomach. I felt the water bottle being pulled out of my grasp, and then the bed shifted slightly before the room went dark. Edward sank back down on the bed; I snuggled closer, throwing my leg over his. As the darkness began to suck me under, I heard Edward's voice whisper softly through the air, almost dreamlike.

"Bella, what happened with Mike?"

I was confused. I had never mentioned this to him, of that I was sure. "Mike's an ass," I answered, my voice full of sleep.

"I know that, sweetie." Pause. "Did you go out with him?"

I sighed. This was a weird dream conversation. I didn't like it. "Unfortunately. Big mistake."

"Bella," Edward said, slightly exasperated.

"What? I dated asshole. Asshole turned into bigger asshole. Scary asshole. I left. End of story."

"What do you mean 'scary asshole'?" I felt his fingers under my chin. "Bella?"

I pulled my face out of his grasp. "I don't know if this conversation is actually happening, because I can't tell if I'm awake. I'm sleepy. Sleep is a good thing. Mike is an ass. Goodnight."

I heard my Dreamward sigh and kiss my forehead one last time before the dream changed, and Leonardo DiCaprio was opening some fancy ass door in a tuxedo.

~oOo~

"Who drove my car back here?" Edward asked, pulling the curtain back and letting the sun shine through the room.

"Ben," I answered from the bathroom, tightening the elastic around my ponytail. "I think."

"You think? Fuck. What do you mean you think?"

I rolled my eyes at my reflection while I applied lip gloss. "I told you to get a limo."

Edward leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, crossing his arms over his naked chest. "Yeah, I don't remember that conversation."

"Well, you may have been occupied with other things at the time," I smirked at him in the mirror.

His eyes narrowed playfully as he walked up behind me. "Would that other thing have been you?"

I turned around to look at him full on. "It better have been."

His hands gripped my waist, and in one smooth motion he had me sitting on the bathroom counter, my legs immediately wrapping around his waist. His face inched toward mine, and I turned away at the last minute.

"Hey! I just applied lip gloss," I shrieked, trying to move my face out of the way of his prying lips.

Edward finally used his hands, one on each side of my cheek, and turned my face so I was looking at him. "Gee, where are my manners?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"You know, I've been wondering that since I met you."

"Have you now?" He murmured into my neck. I closed my eyes, giving in to the feeling of his lips on my skin. His hands slowly slid up my thighs, pushing the hem of my dress higher.

"Edward, we have things to do. Places to be." I argued - a meek attempt really.

"Mmhmm," he agreed as his fingers found the tops of my underwear and began pulling them down. Still mildly protesting, I shifted my hips so that Edward could pull them down. I think I was mildly protesting all the way up until he pushed himself inside of me. Then I was begging - begging for more of him, begging for all of him.

Thirty minutes later, I was reapplying my lip gloss while watching Edward try to tame his hair which, no thanks to me, was sticking out in every possible direction. He caught me staring at him in the mirror and winked, sending my heart into a mini frenzy. God, he was gorgeous. I was lucky. Simple as that. I smiled back and walked into the bedroom. It was time to pack up all of the clothes that were strewn around the hotel room. After the fun that was just had in the bathroom, I never expected the serious tone or topic that came out of Edward's mouth next.

"Bella, what happened with Mike?"

I froze, one sock in my hand. Pieces of a distant conversation where Mike was discussed floated absently in my mind. I stood, clearing my throat. "What do you mean?"

Edward sat on the edge of the couch, watching me. "You said last night he was scary. And Jake mentioned something about him -"

"You talked to Jake about me?" I all but shouted as I rounded on him.

He held his hands up in front of him. "I didn't seek him out. Don't make it sound like that, Bella. We were talking. Mike drove by."

"And that somehow led to me? Good to know that two of you are such close friends now." I went to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, calm down."

"Calm down? Ok, fine. I'm calm." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and crossed it across my chest. "You wanna talk about the past? Let's talk. Tell me about the girlfriend who got you sent back here? Funny how you never mentioned her."

Edward sucked in a harsh breath and stood quickly. "I don't have time for this." He pushed past me and walked into the bedroom. I followed him, my anger growing with each step.

"Oh, now look who doesn't want to talk."

"Drop it, Bella." He began zipping up his bag which was lying open on the bed.

"Drop it? But you're the one that brought it up."

"I said, drop it, Bella." His tone was icy as he glared at me across the bed.

"Whatever, Edward," I scoffed. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before bringing up a subject you don't want to hear answers to."

"What answers?" he yelled, his anger coming full force. "You've told me shit! What are you hiding, Bella? Huh? Maybe you're past isn't so fucking perfect as you make it seem."

"I never said anything about my past being perfect, but at least I wasn't a fucking slut!" He recoiled as if I'd slapped him, and for a moment I felt bad. Maybe I had pushed it too far. But then he opened his mouth.

"At least not that we know of."

We stared at each other, silence piercing the room.

"Fuck you, Edward," I spat. I grabbed my overnight bag and stormed out of the room. I could hear him following behind me.

"That's good, Bella. Run away like you always do. Just like Jake said you did."

I didn't even look back as I slammed the door behind me. I waited until I was inside the elevator to collapse into tears.

**~oOo~**

**AN: **This is soooo not where I planned this chapter to go. But once it started going that direction, I couldn't stop it. Don't hate me. It's for the good of the story, trust me!

And in case anyone wants to know, the sexual position on page 107 is called Lady Godiva. And yes this book exists...I own it.


	29. Nothing Good in Life is Scripted

**AN: Ok, I know that I didn't leave the last chapter in a very good spot, and I apologize for that. But here's the next chapter, yay right? Thank you to LyricalKris who was beta'ing this while I was typing it. She's a little impatient. **

**~oOo~**

**Nothing Good in Life is Scripted**

**BPOV**

"What did you do to my brother?"

I jumped, dropping my magazine and making the lady who was trying to do my nails glare at me. She jerked my hand back and continued on with the process. I shook my head and looked over at Alice.

"What?"

She sighed. "I guess the better question is, what did he do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She threw one hand up in frustration as the other one was being held in a vice grip by the manicurist. "You don't want to talk about it. Edward doesn't want to talk about it. Someone needs to talk about it!"

"Alice,-"

"No, don't you 'Alice' me in that patronizing tone. Something's not right. You left Seattle without telling anyone. Edward drained the minibar and then trashed the hotel room."

My head snapped toward her. "He did what?"

Alice chose to ignore my question and turned to face me – well as much as she could without moving her right arm. "Bella, what's up? Seriously. You guys were all happy and sexin' on the dance floor then Bam! Switch thrown. And now he's sullen and cranky and you're not all here. And I need you here, Bella. I'm getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow!" Her hand shot out and gripped mine. "I need my best friend."

Okay, so now was the time for the bride freak-out. And of course, Rose picked that moment to rejoin us.

"Oh good, you broke her."

I rolled my eyes at the non-helping sister-in-law. "Thanks, Rose. How was the waxing? Too bad they couldn't wax away your bitchiness." Rose raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow at me. "I'm sorry. I'm tired." I turned back to Alice. "And I'm sorry. And no," I held a hand up to stop her from talking. "I don't want to talk about Edward."

"Usually, I'm all for that," Rose said, taking the empty seat next to me. "But I gotta say- and I'll deny this if you ever repeat it- you need to talk to him and work out whatever shit it going on between the two of you. Because," Rose paused here and made a face like she was eating a lemon before continuing, "you guys are good together." She shuddered and then smiled at me.

I felt my eyes narrow as I looked at her. "Gee, thanks Rose," I said sarcastically.

She sighed. "Look, I didn't mean -"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled, causing everyone around me to jump. Alice's wide eyes stared at me, confusion and hurt both visible. I suddenly couldn't breath. I needed space. I needed air. While the manicurist was busying herself looking for a file, I quickly stood up. "I'm sorry. I'll be back." Without another word I walked outside, not stopping until I was halfway down the alley next to the building. I leaned against the brick, closing my eyes, and wished the cool breeze would blow everything away.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was timid as she called my name.

I took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Alice, I'm -"

Alice held up her hand to stop me. "You're fine. I know. We all know. You like to tell us this all the time." She walked up to me. "Whatever happened, you guys just need to talk. And I'm not going to ask you what happened anymore. I figure, you'll tell me when you need to. I'm okay with that. But you need to talk to him. I've never seen him like this and, to tell you the truth, it's kinda freaking everyone out."

We were both silent for a moment. "It's Mike," I finally said.

"I figured."

"I hate that he keeps popping up."

Alice shrugged. "That's what happens when you live in a small town. So, did you tell him or..."

I shook my head. "No, he asked and I froze and... basically, I haven't told him yet." I threw my hands up in frustration. "Which is ridiculous because it's really not that big of a deal." Alice cocked her eyebrow but thankfully said nothing. "But he said some pretty harsh things too, you know. He's not entirely faultless."

Alice put her arm around my shoulder. "Honey, Edward is anything but faultless." I couldn't help it, I cracked a smile. "Now, what do you say we finish getting beautiful - not that we need it - and then have a drink before the rehearsal?"

I nodded and let Alice lead me back to the salon. That was one of the things I loved about her. I knew she wanted to know every detail, but I also knew that she would wait for me to be ready to talk. Rose didn't say anything as I sat back down, and I was pretty sure I had Alice to thank for that. Conversation flowed back to the wedding, and not once was Edward brought up.

Angela met up with us for lunch, and it felt nice to just hang out with the girls. However, as we drove up the driveway to Rose and Emmett's house, I could feel my stomach begin to turn. Rose parked her car in between Emmett's Jeep and a silver Volvo, and everyone began to pile out. Except me. I sat in the back seat, seat belt still on, and stared at the house. Edward was in there. I was going to have to face him.

"Yo, Bella!" A loud knock on the window caused me to jump. I looked over to see Emmett grinning at me. "You gonna come in or you too busy warming up that seat right there?"

I flipped him off, which only caused him to laugh. He opened the door and helped me out, grabbing some of the shopping bags that were piled next to me. Our plan had been simple: last minute wedding prep and then everyone gets ready at Rose and Emmett's house for the rehearsal. We'd then go to Hotel Sorrento for the rehearsal followed by dinner in the hotel's restaurant, The Hunt Club. What happened afterward was going to be the tricky part. The rooms were prebooked for that night, and I was to room with Edward - whom I hadn't spoken to in two days. I followed the chatty group into the house and was immediately bombarded by Brianna.

"Look Bewah! I wear mommy's shoes!" she wiggled her little foot at me, and I laughed as she struggled to keep the black heel on.

"You are such a big girl," I complimented, picking her up and hugging her. I made sure to put her feet back in the heels as I set her back on the ground. "Should I feel a little insecure that a three year old can walk better in heels than I can?" I asked Rose.

Rose just shrugged. "Well, she is my daughter." I was laughing with her when Shane came running through the open back door, dripping wet, his arms sticking straight out at his sides because of the water floatation devices.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I cannabawled!"

Rose's eyes went wide as she watched her son run through the house leaving a trail of water after him. "Shane, where is your towel?" Shane ignored her, jumping around in circles chanting about his 'cannabawl'. "Your father is going to die," she muttered under her breath, and she herded him into the downstairs bathroom with Brianna clunking along after her, leaving me alone in the foyer.

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the french doors out onto the back patio, following the sounds of laughter. I quickly found Alice laughing with Angela about something by Emmett's new barbecue pit and began making my way over to them. My walk slowed as I saw Emmett slowly walking up behind his sister, winking at someone to his left. I followed his eye line and saw Jasper climbing out of the pool.

"Hi, Bella," he smiled, casually walking by me toward his fiance. Alice beamed as Jasper approached, but I noticed her keeping her distance from Jasper to avoid the water. I knew what was going to happen before it occurred. Using Alice's weakness for him, Jasper kept her focus as Emmett quietly snuck up behind her. In one smooth motion, they both had her grasped between them and carried her to the edge of the pool. Poor Alice was no match for them as they loudly counted down from three before tossing her in the pool.

Everyone, including me, was laughing as Alice's little head broke the surface of the water. She glared up at Jasper and Emmett, pushing her wet hair out of her face. "You are dead, Jasper Whitlock. I just got my hair done!" I saw the water swirl around her,and I laughed harder as I realized Alice had just stomped her foot.

Jasper was clutching his side as Emmett just shrugged. "It's not like you're not going to have a hairdresser tomorrow. Cannonball!" he shouted, running and jumping into the water. Luckily, Alice had just moved from the spot where Emmett crashed into the water, sending it flying out in every direction - including on me. I gasped as the cold water hit me, stepping back from the pool.

"Emmett! You idiot! You could have killed me!" Alice was shouting as she climbed out of the pool. A small smile was playing at the corner of her mouth, and I knew she wasn't actually upset. Once she was out of the pool, she turned to Jasper. "And as for you, see if I marry you tomorrow."

"Wha-what? Baby! It was a joke!" Jasper sputtered.

"Uh-huh," Alice said nonchalantly, wringing water out of her hair and trying not to laugh.

"But baby!" Jasper whined, running after her as she walked over to the cabinet to get a towel. Laughing, I gathered up the bottom of my shirt and twisted, trying to get the excess water out when I heard a smooth voice behind me.

"Towel?"

I wheeled around so fast that my foot slipped on the wet cement, and I stumbled. Straightening my clumsy ass up, I lifted my head and found myself staring at Edward. He stood still as a statue, beads of water dripping down his bare chest. His face held no emotion except for the tightening of his jaw as he looked down on me.

"Thanks," I squeaked before clearing my throat and saying more clearly, "Thank you." He nodded, a quick jerk of his head as he tossed the towel at me.

"Edward, I -"

"Yo, cuz, you wanna beer?" James shouted, climbing out of the pool behind Edward.

"Sounds fucking perfect," Edward said, never taking his eyes off of me. Without another word, he turned and followed James to the outside bar, both chatting quietly to each other as they grabbed the bottles. I stood, frozen, as I watched Edward lift his arm, bringing the bottle to his lips. His Adam's apple bobbed as he drank half the bottle in one drink before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. My eyes caught a lone drop of water as it trailed down from his hair to his cheek, then past the curve of his neck until it met his collarbone, and suddenly I was staring at his chest.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" I muttered angrily to myself. Still fighting the urge to look at him, I quickly toweled myself off and plopped down on a chaise lounge. And there I sat, trying to ignore Edward as he ignored me.

~oOo~

An hour and one cruel joke later, I was sitting in the front seat of Edward's Volvo as we drove into downtown Seattle. Apparently, everyone else's cars were "full", so I was forced to ride with Edward and James to the rehearsal. I pushed myself up against the door so tight that I was thankful the car had automatic locks or else I probably would have fallen out about two blocks back. I kept my gaze trained out the window and my hands crossed over my chest, thwarting any attempt they might make in trying to reach out and touch Edward. He was just so close. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and smell not just his cologne, but _him_. This was torture - to be so close, but yet so far. I could easily reach over and -

_No Bella!_ I internally chastised myself. _Don't forget he called you a slut. He's keeping things from you. Don't give in to the pretty. _

Well, that was easier said than done. We, of course, hit rush hour traffic heading into the city, which just prolonged this torturous ride. James sat in the back seat, chatting incessantly about nothing. In all honesty, I was shocked that he never brought up the current situation with Edward. Like completely shocked. Like I would die of shock if there wasn't a possibility that my body would fall in the direction of Edward, therefore giving in to touching him.

"We're here," Edward said stoically as he opened his door and handed the keys to the valet.

Another valet quickly ran around the car and opened my door for me. I smiled at him, climbing out. I smoothed down my black dress and followed a scowling Edward into the hotel. I had a momentary thought of getting my own elevator but didn't want to give Edward the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to me. So, I followed them into the small box of doom, leaning against the far corner with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well, this is cozy," James said as the elevator began its ascent. I rolled my eyes at his grin, glancing quickly at Edward who didn't even flinch, just stared straight ahead. He was out of the elevator before the doors could open completely. I moved to step around James, who was just standing there blocking the door, when he turned suddenly. He didn't say anything for a moment, just stood there, staring down at me. The elevator doors began to close, and he reached behind him, stopping them with his hand.

"You are both fucking stubborn idiots," was all he said before walking out. I stared after him, not really knowing how to interpret what he just said as the elevator doors began to close again. Shaking my head, I slid between the doors and headed towards the room.

Alice and Jasper, well actually the Cullens, had rented out the top floor of the hotel. The Top of the Town room would be used for the ceremony and the Penthouse room for the reception since it had a terrace that wrapped around the side of the building for people to mingle outside. Since Alice was having a relatively small wedding, it was a perfectly sized space. I pushed open the door to the Top of the Town room and took a moment to look around. The room was beautiful, with cathedral style ceilings and top to bottom windows with views that overlooked the city. I hadn't seen it since the day we picked it out, and now it was decorated in the wedding colors; the only thing missing were the flowers which were being delivered in the morning.

"There you are!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me deeper into the room. My eyes met Edward's who was standing at the alter next to his brother. The moment he saw me, he turned away, looking down at his feet. I let Alice drag me over to where the girls were waiting and listened as the wedding coordinator began directing everyone on where to go.

My mind was everywhere but where it was supposed to be. As the wedding official went over the ceremony, my thoughts strayed to Edward, and everything we hadn't said to each other. It wasn't until Rose nudged me that I snapped out of it to see Edward standing there, his elbow sticking out waiting for me to take it. With a deep breath, I reached out and slid my arm through the crook of his, noticing the way his muscles tensed. We walked down the aisle, the longest walk of my life, and the moment we reached the end, he dropped my arm like it burned him and walked to the back of the room. I could feel my eyes beginning to sting, but I would not cry here. And definitely not in front of him. So I sucked it up and made it through the rest of rehearsal. Even laughing as Brianna tried to skip down the aisle with a non-compliant Shane.

"Miss Swan?"

I turned around to see an employee of the hotel. "Yes?"

"I'm Mr. Barnes; we spoke awhile ago about you providing a personal touch to the ceremony."

I looked at him blankly, trying to recall what he was talking about. Then it hit me.

"The huppah," I groaned, smacking my hand over my eyes. In all the chaos with Edward, I had forgotten my present to Alice. I removed my hand to see Mr. Barnes looking down on my in confusion. "Don't worry. I'll get it here." He looked doubtful, but nodded and instructed that I call him when it arrived.

"Shit, shit, shit," I muttered to myself, turning around. Alice threw a questioning look at me from across the room, and I forced a smile and an 'it's nothing' gesture. She smiled back and resumed talking with Jasper and her parents. What was I going to do? Shit! I screwed up royally. I turned again, needing to not face Alice, and found myself facing Edward. Great. He was staring at me with rapt concentration on his face, leaning casually against the wall. Suddenly, I was furious at him. This was all his fault anyway. I narrowed my eyes in his direction, lifted my right hand, and flipped him off. His posture stiffened, face turning into a scowl. He said something to James, and they both walked out of the room.

"Okay, we're done for tonight," Alice said, clapping her hands together.

"Sweet, let's eat!" Emmett shouted, smacking Rose on the ass and walking out.

Rose just rolled her eyes and picked up Shane. "My husband, the adult."

I fell in line with Angela and Ben as we all made our way back down to the main level. I had to eat. I had to get a huppah here by tomorrow morning, and I was minus a car. And I had to figure things out with Edward. Weren't weddings supposed to be fun?

I took my place between Alice and Angela, smiling when the conversation opened to include me. My mind must have been completely gone because it wasn't until halfway through the appetizers that I realized Edward wasn't there. I did a double count of the table; he wasn't there. Trying not to interrupt the conversation, I casually leaned over and whispered to Angela.

"Where's Edward?"

She gave me a weird look before Ben leaned over and answered. "He went back to Forks. Said something about forgetting something, and it being an emergency."

I leaned back in my seat. Edward was driving back to Forks? An emergency? What could have been so important that he left his sister's rehearsal dinner? My eyes darted around the room as I tried to think, finally coming to rest on the last person I'd thought wanted to see. James looked amused as he jerked his head towards Alice and then raised his eyebrow at me.

My eyes widened. No. There was just no way that Edward went back to Forks for the huppah. There was no reason for him to, is there?

"Oh shit!" I whispered to myself, pushing against the table until I was standing. Conversation stopped as everyone looked up at me. "I…uh, well…" I took a deep breath. "I have to go to Forks."

"Does this have anything to do with Edward's emergency?" Carlisle asked, folding his hands underneath his chin. Esme put her hand on her husband's shoulder and smiled up at me, knowingly.

"Kind of, well, yes. But it's not his emergency; it's mine. He's just – I don't know, having a superhero complex?" I blabbed nervously. I turned to Alice who was smiling at me just like her mother. "Alice, I'm so sorry. I -"

Alice held up her hand. "Bella, as long as you are here tomorrow morning - and I mean when I wake up – you don't have to apologize."

She stood up and hugged me, then helped me gather my jacket and purse. With a quick apology to everyone at the table, I made my way to the lobby - only to come to a dead stop when I got there. How was I going to get to Forks? I didn't have a car.

"Take mine," a voice from behind me said. I whipped around to see Jasper, with Alice right behind him, walking out of the restaurant. He tossed me a set of keys. "I don't need it here. We're leaving for the airport right after the wedding, and I'd rather have you drive it back to Forks than Emmett or James."

I hugged him. "Thank you, Jasper." He kissed my cheek and headed back to the table, smiling at Alice when he passed.

"You love him," she said matter-of-factly after a few moments of silence. I blinked, pretty sure shock registered on my face.

"I-I-I-" I stammered, trying to find something to say. I didn't love Edward. I didn't necessarily hate him, but I definitely didn't love him. Actually, at the moment, I was furious with him. I opened my mouth to say I didn't love Edward. But I couldn't. I couldn't deny what Alice had just said. And that scared me.

_Oh shit._

I loved Edward.

I was in love with Edward.

"Oh God," I moaned, covering my mouth with my hand.

Alice chuckled, walking closer to me. "I was wondering if you had figured it out yet."

I jerked my hand down as I glared at her. "Ok, Miss Cleo, that doesn't matter. He's keeping something from me."

"And you're keeping something from him." I didn't answer, just looked down at my feet. "And what do you mean, it doesn't matter? It matters a lot, Bella. To him, too."

I didn't - no, couldn't - even let myself think of what her last statement meant. I swear, my brain hurt. Alice had figured out I was in love with Edward before I did. Was she the only one? Did anyone else know? Did Edward know? No, how would Edward know? I sure as hell didn't tell him, and I knew that Alice would never do that. Oh God, I loved him. And we were fighting. Because of me.

"Go," Alice said with a note of finality. I gave her one more quick hug and ran out of the lobby. I was so flustered that I couldn't even remember what kind of car Jasper drove when the valet asked me. Thirty minutes later, I was anxiously tapping my foot as I waited impatiently for the ferry to get to Bainbridge Island. Once we arrived, I sped towards Forks. My dad was a sheriff; I could get out of a ticket if needed.

It was nearly 10pm when I finally turned down my street, and that's when the anxiety set in. What if Edward wasn't at my house? What if he actually came back to Forks because there was something _he _forgot? Or worse, what if he came back to get away from me? I shook my head. No, I would not do this. If Edward was at my house, I would talk to him. And if he wasn't, well, then at least I knew where we stood, and I'd deal with it from there...and then figure out how to get the huppah into Jasper's small ass car.

My fears were short lived, however, when I pulled into my driveway...right behind a silver Volvo.

With a deep breath, I stepped out into the brisk June air. I stood there for a moment, just staring up at the dark house, the only light coming from the small porch light.

Wait, how did he get in?

I walked up to the door, thoroughly confused when I found the door still locked. I heard a noise to my right, and I turned quickly, seeing nothing but hearing my heart beat loudly in my chest. Slowly, I crept back down the steps, heading toward the noise - the exact same thing I've yelled at horror movies for.

My side gate was hanging open, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that this must have been the way Edward came through...hopefully. Nevertheless, I still picked up a fallen branch as I headed to my backyard. Partially concealing myself behind a shrub, I peeked my head around the corner of my house. Edward stood, blocking my way, his back creating a stone wall that I couldn't see around. He stepped forward, obviously having not heard me. His hand was cupping his chin, as he walked around the completed huppah, a pensive expression on his face. Apparently, I had left the back porch light as well. What a waste of electricity, Bella.

"So, how do you plan on getting it to Seattle?" I asked, making a quick minute decision and stepping out of the shadows.

His shoulders tensed but he didn't turn around. "That seems to be the crux of the situation." I walked up next to him, close but not touching, and we both stared silently at the huppah. "How did you get here?" he asked after a few moments.

"I flew in on my broom," I answered, and my heart fluttered a bit when I saw the hint of a smile from Edward. "I mean, isn't that how bitches – I mean, witches get around?"

Edward sighed. "Bella, you're not a bitch." I huffed and he sighed again. "You said what you feel; that doesn't make you a bitch, it makes you honest."

"It's not - that wasn't -" I began. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face him. "We need to talk, but I would rather do it inside where I can take off these heels."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but I turned and walked up the back steps to the door. I heard Edward follow behind me as I unlocked the dead bolt. I bypassed the kitchen completely, instead just walking into the living room and turning on the lamp by the couch. Kicking off the heels, I turned to see Edward leaning against the door frame, watching me with a look of apprehension on his face.

"You can come in. I'm not going to bite," I teased, trying to lighten the mood. Edward's face didn't change but he did sit on the couch. We both were silent, waiting for the other to begin as the minutes just ticked by - loudly, thanks to the old clock on my mantel. It was the first time silence had ever been uncomfortable between us.

"In order for this talking thing to work, one of us has to talk," I finally blurted out. "Are you going to say something or just sit there ignoring me like you've done all day?"

"Ignoring you?" Edward asked, his voice rising. He turned his body to face me. "Don't act like you haven't been doing the same. Don't you even fucking begin to pin this whole thing on me, Bella."

"You called me a slut!" I shouted, standing up and taking a step toward him, unable to hold back anymore.

"You called me one first!" Edward shouted back, bolting out of his seat, putting him toe-to-toe with me. He stared down at me, his chest rising and falling with the quickness of his breath. He was strikingly beautiful in his anger. And that was the only thought in my mind as I reached up and yanked his mouth down to mine.

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, and I was about to pull away and smack myself when Edward roughly thrust his tongue into my mouth causing every reasonable thought to vanish. My arms wrapped around him, grabbing any part of him that I could and pulling it closer to me, pulling him into me. I hadn't even realized we had moved when Edward pushed me up against the cold hardness of the wall, one hand fisted in my hair, the other gripping my waist so hard I knew there would be a bruise. There was nothing gentle or tender about the way we were with each other. It was anger, stripped down to its purest form and used as a weapon - a means of distraction from reality.

And I welcomed it with open arms.

My hands found the top of Edward's black, button down shirt, and I grasped the collar in my hands and pulled, hearing the buttons scatter as they fell on the floor. I quickly pushed up the bottom of his undershirt, running my hands up the smooth planes of his chest and then raked my nails back down. Edward let out a hiss, allowing me to finally take a breath. His mouth returned to mine pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses there while we clawed at each other's clothes in a desperate attempt to be close. My hands unhooked the button on his pants at the same time his slid under my dress, pushing the sides of my underwear down. I kicked them off as I unzipped his pants, giving him no warning as I pushed them down just enough to pull him out. He let out what I could only describe as a growl, lifting me up by the thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, anchoring myself to him. There was no foreplay, no gentle caresses as Edward's hand found my hair again and he thrust into me. I broke from his kiss, letting out a cry as the feel of him overwhelmed me. His grip tightened in my hair and he pulled back, stretching my neck out before him. I gasped at the slight pain, but it was instantly replaced with pleasure as Edward's lips latched onto my neck. It was around there when the lines between pleasure and pain began to get blurred. Edward alternated between biting and sucking on my neck, his bites getting more piercing the harder he pushed. My hips were moving at a rapid pace as noises that didn't sound human echoed around the room. Our motions weren't synchronized as they normally were; instead we were both moving to our own pleasure, both taking everything we could from the other. I found release first, biting down on Edward's shoulder before feeling him empty into me.

My legs fell limply from his waist, our breathing labored as he pulled out of me. Nothing was said while we tried to pull ourselves back together. Not able to take the tension, I grabbed my underwear and hurried into the downstairs bathroom. The reflection in the mirror stopped me. My hair was wild, frizzy almost from the force of Edward's grip. My lips were swollen, lipstick smeared, from his kisses. And my neck...

Edward had left pieces of himself all over me. I leaned against the sink, still trying to catch my breath. What the hell had just happened? Nothing that I had planned on, that's for sure. I looked back up at my reflection.

"Get a grip, Bella," I said to myself. "You know what needs to be done. Do it."

I went through the motions: cold water on the face, a quick towel dry and the straightening of the clothes. Once I felt calmer, I took one more deep breath, made sure my hair was covering my neck and opened the door.

Edward was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door open. We stared at each other for a beat, the tense atmosphere dissolving into something more confusing.

"We need to talk," I said for the second time that night.

Edward nodded. "Yeah," he agreed.

I walked over to the couch, taking my seat at the opposite end. I smoothed my dress over my knees as I tried to figure out how to begin sorting out the mess that we were in. Edward was a statue, just sitting there waiting.

_Here goes nothing._

"Mike was the first person I ran into when I moved back to Forks - literally. I rear-ended him; I blame the shock of seeing an actual traffic light in Forks." The couch shifted as Edward moved, I assumed turning toward me, but I wasn't looking at him. I was staring down at my hands. "I liked him immediately, but it took awhile for us to begin dating. Jake never liked him, you know?" I looked up then, meeting Edward's eyes. I shrugged. "I just thought Jake was playing the older brother. Plus being with Mike pissed off Jessica, and that made me happy. But as time went on, Mike became more and more...I don't know, I guess possessive would be the best word, and he had a temper. He started questioning everything I did, wanting to know where I was all the time and who I was with."

I stopped then, facing Edward. I pulled one leg on the couch, making sure my dress covered me. "You have to understand, I wasn't always the confident, fabulous person you see before you," I joked, humorlessly. Edward gave me a weak smile, mirroring my position. "Yes, Mike was controlling and part of me knew it, but the other part of me reveled in all the attention. He was the master of toying with feelings. He would shower me with affection, while breaking my self confidence at the same time, pointing out all my flaws and such." I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "He demanded that I stop going to La Push because he had gotten it in his mind that I was not only sleeping with Jake, but with the entire reservation. He was very, um, adamant about it."

"Did he hit you?" Edward asked suddenly, his jaw clenching. I was taken aback by the change in his demeanor. "Bella?"

I forced out a laugh. "Oh, come on, like there weren't times when you've wanted to hit me." I tried to sound light-hearted but was pretty sure I failed.

Edward scooted closer so that our folded legs were almost touching. "This isn't funny, Bella. I would never hit you." He cupped my face, lifting my chin until I was staring directly into his eyes. "You have to believe me." And I did. The truth of his words was right there in his eyes. "Bella, did he hit you?" Edward asked again, slowly.

I shook my head. "No, it never got that far. I never let it." I smiled up at him. "Alice was amazing; if I didn't have her, well, I think it would have taken me a lot longer to wake up."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I wasn't happy with Mike. Yes, in the beginning it was great. You know, the glow of a new relationship and everything. Looking back now, I realized that I blurred the lines between happiness and fear the longer I was with him. Not necessarily fear of Mike, even though that was there toward the end, but the fear that I would be alone. That no one would ever want me the way Mike did. So I stayed with him."

"What made you finally leave?"

"I'm not sure. There wasn't really a specific moment where I went AHA! I think...I was tired of crying everyday. I saw the way Jasper treated Alice and realized that I wanted that. I wanted a relationship where I was happy and where the person didn't make me feel like shit or put down everything that I did. So I left. And it felt amazing." Edward smiled with me then, and I felt a little more of the ice between us melt. "So, now you know about Mike."

I couldn't take the intense way Edward was staring at me. He wasn't saying anything, just staring. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I was too afraid to ask. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I averted my eyes, looking down at my hands once again. A few moments of silence passed before Edward cleared his throat.

"Her name was Lauren. She was my first girlfriend - ever." My head shot up. This time Edward was the one avoiding my gaze. "I met her at a club in Chicago. James dragged my ass out, saying something about how I needed to be shown the ways of the wise." He rolled his eyes, then looked at me. "You know about who I was before going to Chicago?" I nodded. "I was a nerd, simply put. So there I was, glasses and all, at a night club for the first time. Needless to say, I was pretty much a fucking wall flower. So was Lauren. She was sitting at the table next to me, reading a textbook. I don't remember how we started talking, we just did. She told me that her friends has dragged her out when she was supposed to be studying for an exam, hence the textbook. And I fucking believed her.

"We dated for a little over a year. I bought her anything she wanted, I couldn't tell her no. I was stupid enough to believe that I was in love with her." He let out a huff. "She was a fucking plant from the beginning. A girl James had slept with knew I was going to be at the club that night. It was all a set up." He stopped talking, just sat there shaking his head.

"What do you mean, it was a set up?" I asked, trying to piece together what he was saying.

"Her father was fired by my grandfather. She and her sister wanted revenge, apparently, and I just seemed the easier target than James. I was so fucking blind. She would always ask me about my family's businesses, like financial questions and what investments the company made, etc. And I told her everything, because not only was she interested in learning about me and my family but she was also a business major, and I thought I was helping her." He stood up then and began pacing around the living room.

"She had a boyfriend. The entire 16 months we were together, she had a fucking boyfriend! He was in on it, too." I gasped, I couldn't help it. "She would pass any information I told her onto him. They were trying to use my information, plus some documents that mysteriously went missing from my grandfather's office, to sabotage some major dealings. Toward the end, they started to get sloppy. James caught them together one night." He stopped pacing and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"I didn't find out about her spying until a few weeks later. When I confronted her about the cheating, she pretty much told me I was a nerd freak, and the only reason she was with me was because of my money. She said she had recently met someone else, and was just waiting for the time to tell me. Another lie, of course. Her father was arrested soon after that for corporate espionage or some shit like that. Documents and information of my family's business were found in his possession. I'd never seen my grandfather so disappointed in me. After that, I just said fuck it and embraced the life James was showing me."

"Did Lauren ever get in any trouble for her part in it?" I asked after a moment.

Edward shook his head. "She was never charged. I honestly don't know all the details. I was kept out of it, and everything was settled out of court." He looked over at me. "The night that my father demanded I come back home, the fight I got into that night? That was the first time I had seen Lauren or her fucking prick of a boyfriend in almost two years. I was drunk, and I just snapped. Fucked up one too many times and ended back here."

I let out a little laugh. "It's funny how we both ended up back in the place we thought we'd never return." He smiled at me, looking a little sad. "Look, Edward, I am sorry about what I said the other night. I just, I don't know. I felt like I was being attacked, and you mentioned talking to Jake..."

In a hurried motion he sat down next to me, hands up as he tried to explain. "Bella, I ran into Jake. It wasn't -"

"I know. I get that now. I actually think I got it then, but...I never should have said the things I did. Even if they were true," I added, nudging him with my shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, but I noticed he was smiling. "Well, I'm sorry for what I said and for the ambush. I just knew you were keeping something from me, and I guess i just had to know what it was." I nodded, understanding his actions much more now after hearing about Lauren. He scooted closer, wrapping his hand around my neck, massaging gently. "We're both a little fucked up, huh?"

I nodded, inching my face closer to his. "I guess that makes us perfect for each other, huh?" I asked against his lips.

"Extraordinarily so," he whispered as he kissed me. He leaned his forehead against mine, his thumb tracing circular patterns on my neck. I closed my eyes, just enjoying his touch. "Fuck, Bella. Did I do that to your neck?"

I laughed, opening my eyes. "Alice is going to kill you," I joked as he laughed with me.

~oOo~

We decided to call it a night, headed upstairs and climbed into my bed. We talked a little more, both sharing more stories from our pasts. Edward apologized some more, I apologized some more, and then we both showed each other with our bodies how sorry we were. Sometime later, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The piercing shriek of my alarm woke us, too soon for my taste, but Edward's light nibbles on my skin coaxed me gently from sleep. We showered quickly - together because it made more sense. Then loaded the huppah into the back of my truck and headed to Seattle. Edward complained the whole way there that not only was my truck the slowest moving thing on four wheels, but he would also have to drive it back to Forks. I argued with him that he could have followed me in his Volvo. He didn't have a retort to that.

Once we arrived at the hotel, Edward went off to find Mr. Barnes so that I could go get ready. I found Alice in her suite, running around making sure everyone else was getting ready while she was still in her sweats. I closed the door quietly and leaned against it, just watching her fret for a moment. She looked up from fidgeting with Brianna's hair and saw me. Her eyes got wide as she launched herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're here!" she squealed. Then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm getting married today."

"I know," I whispered back, grinning.

"Ok, let's get you ready. First -"

"Nu-uh," I interrupted. Spinning her by her shoulders, I marched her over to the hair dresser and sat her down. "You sit down and get beautified. Everyone else is fine, and if they're not, they can wait. You are the star of this show." I leaned down so I was level with her. "And don't worry, I got this." She laughed as I winked at her. I patted her shoulder and then turned to walk away.

"But don't think that I didn't see those marks on your neck. Edward is in deep trouble!"

I blushed furiously as I met Rose's stare. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Esme chose that moment to come in, carrying a bottle of champagne and the fun began. We toasted each, dancing around to music in fluffy bathrobes while taking turns getting our hair and make-up done. After sliding my dress on, getting help with the zipper from Esme, I stared into the full length mirror. My hair was pulled into some elegant up-do with jewels scattered throughout. The make-up was simple: just enough to tell that I was wearing it, but not too much to take away from the dress - which I loved. The color was a shade I'd never heard of - claret. It was floor length, with a strapless bodice top. Simple really, topped off with a bow on my right hip. I smiled at my reflection, silently thanking Alice for not going crazy with the dress. And speaking of Alice...

She walked out of the bathroom, and I almost started crying. She looked beyond beautiful in her gown. She gave a little spin, the chapel style train flaring out behind her. Everyone was squealing, including me. A knock on the door signaled that it was time - which of course brought on more squealing. Everyone filed out, leaving Esme, Alice and me. I smiled at both at them, handed Alice her bouquet and walked out to give them a moment. I found everyone waiting outside the doors to the hall.

The ceremony passed in a blur. There were tears, of course, and laughter. Alice actually stopped in the middle of the aisle when she saw the huppah and looked at me, with tears in her eyes. But while everyone was watching Jasper and Alice, I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. He looked perfect in his tux, standing up for his best friend. And when he took my arm to lead me down the aisle, I realized I was perfectly happy...and that Alice was right, I was in love with Edward.

"You look fucking beautiful," he whispered as he placed a kiss on my temple, leading me to the outside balcony for the pictures. We had taken a few earlier while we were getting ready and then more once all the girls were ready, but this was time for the group photos. When that was finished, we all headed into the reception area, taking our assigned seats at the head table - guys on the left, girls on the right. Once everyone was seated and their champagne glasses were full, Edward stood up.

"Well," he began, clearing his throat. "I guess this is the time for the speech. Now, Jasper knows that I'm not too good at public speaking, what with my knack for obscenities and shit." Everyone laughed as Edward shrugged at Jasper. "So I apologize now for this. Jasper, shock doesn't even begin to describe what I felt when you asked me to stand up with you today. I'm not going to lie, I thought that ship had sailed along time ago. But this isn't about me, or even us. This is about you and my little sister. Who would have thought that bringing you home that Thanksgiving would lead to this?" He let out a chuckle. "Fuck, I suck at this. Shit! I'm sorry! Aw, God..." Alice stood up and walked behind Jasper to stand next to her brother. She whispered something in his ear, and he smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I wish I had something prepared or more poetic to say, but basically, I love my sister, and I couldn't be happier for her or Jasper. Welcome to the family, man," Edward finished as he raised his glass. He kissed Alice's cheek and sat back down, giving me a wink when he caught me looking.

I smiled back, and then realized everyone was staring at me. "Oh, I guess that means I'm up," I said standing up. Scattered laughter floated through the room as I took a deep breath. "I'm not related to anyone up here," I began.

"Ain't that a good thing," Emmett joked, and I shot him a glare as Edward slapped him on the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes before continuing. "However, even though we're technically not blood, I think of Alice as my sister. And I am honored to be here to help celebrate this day with you. When I first met Jasper, I knew he was perfect for you. Who else would let someone who has never used any form of power tool build a huppah for your wedding? I mean, none of y'all are even Jewish." This time everyone laughed. Alice mouthed 'thank you' while squeezing Jasper's hand. I took another breath. "But he not only agreed, he encouraged it, and then helped me hide it from you. I don't want to take up anymore time, but I did want to say. It's so easy to fall in love but hard to find someone who will catch you, and Alice, you've found that and more with Jasper. I love you both."

I sat back down and was immediately drawn into Alice's arms, the both of us crying. "I can't believe you built me a huppah," she said, sniffing.

I wiped a tear from her cheek. "Did you see? It even has goats." We both burst out laughing as the food was being served.

People ate and then began mingling around. I was introduced to Jasper's parents again. It had been at least a year since I had seen them. Edward walked up in the middle of our conversation, tapping me lightly on the shoulder.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he said after saying hello to the Whitlocks.

I politely excused myself and followed Edward to where James was talking with an elderly man in a very expensive suit.

"Grandfather, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan. Bella, this is my grandfather, Anthony Cullen." My eyes were wide as I gaped at Edward. I wanted to kick him for not warning me.

"Miss Swan, a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Cullen said, holding his hand out. I took it tentatively.

"Mr. Cullen, you too," I squeaked out. Edward's hand was rubbing circles on my back, trying to calm me down. His grandfather noticed, eyebrows rising, and I felt the momentary urge to pull away.

"So, Miss Swan, you must be a very special young lady if you've managed to catch my grandson's affections. Tell me, where did you attend school?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, a little confused by the sudden question.

"Your education. I'm assuming you've graduated college. What was your area of study?"

I felt Edward tense beside me as I answered. "Um, well, I attended the Port Angeles Community College for a few semesters, but realized that college wasn't really for me, so..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"College wasn't for you?" Mr. Cullen asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Then what is it that you do?"

"Bella runs a bookstore," Edward interjected before I could answer.

"You own a bookstore? That's quite a feat for such a young lady."

"Um, no, I run - I run it, like a manager," I stammered, my heart pounding. I felt like I was on trial with how nervous he was making me.

"Hmmm," was all he said. His eyes shifted over to Edward, and a look passed between the two of them.

We all stood there, no one saying anything. The silence was so loud despite the party going on around us. Edward sucked down the remainder of his drink, placing it on the tray of a passing waiter. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, trying to think of something to say.

"Did you know that there are more chickens in the world than people?" I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Cullen questioned at the same time Edward asked, "Bella?"

I looked from Mr. Cullen to Edward, suddenly feeling like a complete idiot. I could feel my face getting red, and I needed to get out of there. "I'm sorry, I need to - it was nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. Um, excuse me." I turned and all but ran out of the room, gasping for air as I walked out onto one of the balconies.

"I am such an idiot," I mumbled to myself, leaning on the railing.

"But a beautiful idiot," a light-hearted voice said behind me.

I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets. He was grinning at me like there was a joke I wasn't in on.

"Gee, thanks, Edward. That makes me feel so much better." I turned back around, looking out over the skyline of Seattle.

"I'm kidding, Bella. You're not an idiot." His hands slid over my shoulders as he spun me around to face him. "Hey, look at me. Bella, it wasn't that bad."

I pulled away from him. "Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad, Edward? That was the Spanish Inquisition in there!"

"Bella, you're making it sound worse than it actually was."

"Were you even there?" My voice was rising as Edward just smiled and leaned back against the railing. "And you!" I poked him in the chest. "You let me go on about chickens!"

"Me?" he laughed, rubbing his chest. "Baby, you just blurted that one out on your own."

"Why?" I asked, as I began pacing. "Why did you even introduce me to him? Without any warning?" I couldn't understand why he wasn't more worried about this. I had just made a complete fool of myself in front of his grandfather and basically proved how I wasn't good enough for Edward, and all Edward could do was stand there smiling.

"Bella -"

"Don't you 'Bella' me, Mr. Chuckles. I mean, seriously!"

"Bella, -"

"Chickens. Of all the things for me to say, I bring up chickens."

"Bella."

"And he just stood there, judging me with those little judgy eyes."

"Bella?" Edward tried again, grabbing my arm and forcing me to stop.

"What?" I shouted, still annoyed at him.

He took a deep breath, and cupped the side of my face with his hand.

"I love you."

Well, that shut me up.

**~oOo~**

**AN: Was that good? Do y'all forgive me for the last chapter? Come on, you didn't actually think I would drag out the heartfail? I don't think I could even if I wanted to. Just a little note, the "it even has goats" line that Bella says to Alice about the huppah was a line that Luke says to Lorelai in Gilmore Girls when he presents here with the huppah.**


	30. Helpless When She Smiles

**AN: What's this? A new chapter? In a week? Yeah, yeah, I even shocked myself with this one. Lol. I won't bore you too much up here. Thanks to LyricalKris for beta'ing as I type (as usual). Oh yeah, and I don't own...I always seem to forget the disclaimer.**

**Oh and Happy Valentines Day!**

**~oOo~**

**Helpless When She Smiles**

**EPOV**

"Ow, fuck, Alice! I said I was sorry for the speech!" I rubbed the back of my head after my sister rudely smacked it.

"That wasn't for the speech, which was actually sweet. No, that was for marking Bella's neck! Seriously? You couldn't have done that in places no one could see?"

I smirked at her, waiting for Alice to realize what she had just said.

"Ugh," she exclaimed. "I didn't mean that. I don't even want to know about that. Just…" I watched in amusement as Alice struggled for something to say. After a moment, she relaxed and smiled up at me. "I'm really happy you two have worked things out."

I didn't reply, just kissed the top her head. "You are the most beautiful bride ever. Even more than Rosalie." I winked at her, leaving her laughing as I walked away.

I wasn't a fan of weddings, but the ceremony itself had passed rather quickly, thank God. I couldn't stand those that took forever. It's like, just say 'I do" and get the shit done. I strolled around the banquet hall, hands in my pockets, just taking in the scene around me. I paused the moment I saw Bella. She was talking to the Whitlocks, laughing at something Jasper had said. I couldn't help my smile as I watched her. I knew I had said that Alice was the most beautiful bride, but Bella was the most beautiful fucking creature ever. And after last night, I felt closer to her than I had anyone else.

I was so fucking thankful when she came clean about Mike – just made me want to kick his scrawny ass even more. And even though she'd never say it, I knew why she was hesitant to tell me. As much as Bella hated to admit it, she had a vulnerable side. That could be shown as weakness, and I knew about weaknesses. Which was why when she was done, I knew I had to tell her about Lauren. It felt like this giant weight had been lifted once everything was out. And thank God, 'cause I'm pretty sure Alice would have killed us both if we showed up fighting.

James walked by me then, nodding toward the back of the room. I followed his retreating figure and saw that he was headed straight for...oh, shit...my grandfather. I knew he was coming; I really shouldn't have been shocked. But seeing him stand there, looking impeccable in his pristine suit, had me feeling nervous. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since that night I was sent back here. Suddenly, I wanted to show him how much I had changed. I wanted to introduce him to Bella.

Smiling at the people I passed, I made my way to where she was standing. She was deep in conversation with Mrs. Whitlock about something. Noticing a break in the conversation, I slid my hand up to Bella's elbow, tapping gently, watching her face light up when she saw it was me. I said my hellos to the couple. Jasper's father, always the kind man, cheerfully welcomed me to their ranch in Texas anytime I wanted an escape. I promised him I would consider it; the thought of Bella and I on a ranch together flitted through my mind.

"There's someone I want you to meet," I whispered into her ear. She smiled up at me and nodded. We said our goodbyes, and I led her over to where James and my grandfather were deep in what looked like a heated argument. James met my eyes and nodded, stepping back.

"Grandfather," I spoke up. "I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan. Bella, this is my grandfather, Anthony Cullen." I heard Bella gasp beside me, but my eyes were on Anthony. I watched as he stared at me for a few beats before acknowledging the woman next to me. I really shouldn't have been at all surprised by the line of questioning that followed. I think I was just more shocked that he picked that moment to commence. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to control my breathing as Bella fumbled through her answers. I wanted to scream at him, but I knew that could never happen. No one raised their voice at Anthony Cullen

And then Bella spoke again...something about chickens. I watched her nervously look between the two of us, and I felt the corners of my mouth turn up as she covered her face with her hands, muttering something and running off before I could stop her.

"Edward," Anthony began.

"I'll be right back." I waved him off, noticing his stern look as I chased after Bella. I found her on one of the balconies, muttering to herself. The sun had already begun to set, casting hues of pinks and orange into the Seattle sky. The colors framed my Bella perfectly, the light breeze blowing the little wisps of hair that had escaped their confinement around her face.

"I am such an idiot," I heard her mumble and knew that was my cue.

"But a beautiful idiot," I interjected, strolling up to her and taking her in my arms. She pulled away and went off on this adorable tangent. I tried to get her attention, but she wasn't listening to me. Finally, I grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop pacing. I was just going to tell her that everything was fine, that she didn't need to worry about what Anthony Cullen thought about her because I didn't. But what I actually said, surprised me more than it did her.

"Bella?"

"What?" she shouted, her face flushed.

"I love you."

Bella immediately shut up while I just froze, my hand still cupping the side of her face. Neither of us said anything for awhile, and my fear of just blurting that out was slowly being replaced by the fear that she didn't feel the same. I let my hand slide away, falling limply by my side. My gaze wandered to the floor as I nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Are you mental?" Bella finally blurted out, causing my head to snap back up.

"What?" I asked; my turn being confused. This was definitely not the reaction I was expecting.

Bella took a deep breath, her eyes still incredibly wide. "Did you just say you loved me?"

I shifted again, not really knowing how to deal with anything I was feeling at that moment. "Well, yes, but I'm thinking of taking it back now, based on your reaction."

She stepped forward, pointing her finger at me. "Don't you even think about it, Cullen."

"Yeah, and why is that?" I asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

She smiled. "Because I love you too, you idiot."

I moved quickly; the only thing that mattered was feeling her. My arms went around her and pulled her to me. Our lips met, and it was just like every cheesy, romantic movie out there where the choirs sing and fireworks go off.

"Say it again," I murmured into her lips.

I felt her smile. "I love you."

I all but devoured her mouth then, just reveling in the taste of her, the feel of her, everything. Our kisses faded away into light pecks as we both tried to catch our breath without breaking contact. Too soon, we were both laughing.

"Fuck, I was so scared when you didn't anything back," I admitted, sliding my hands down from her face and grasping hers.

"I was just trying to figure out if I heard you correctly or not," she replied, still smiling. She released one of my hands and placed it on the side of my cheek. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I kissed her palm. "Just don't do it again."

She chuckled, then groaned, burying her face in my chest. "Why did you let me talk about chickens?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Bella, how was I supposed to know you were going to say that?"

She pulled back just enough to look up at me, her chin still resting on my chest. "Because it's me. I always say stupid things when I'm nervous."

I pushed the hair off of her face and kissed her forehead. "Okay, next time I promise to stop you before you say something stupid."

"Thank you," she said, laying her head against me.

"Even though I thought it was kinda sexy..." I trailed off, teasing.

"Oh, really?" Bella asked, pulling away, giving me a coy look.

"Mhmm. What else you got?"

Bella thought for a moment, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "Umm, almonds are a member of the peach family."

I laughed. "Where do you get this shit?"

"Chain e-mails at work." She shrugged, then stood on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss against my lips. "You love me," she whispered, smiling.

"I do," I agreed.

"Even after my pathetic chicken comment."

"Possibly even more because of it." I kissed her again, and then was interrupted by loud applause coming from inside. "We better get back in there before Alice kills us for missing the cake cutting." I turned to walk back inside but stopped when I felt Bella pull on my arm. I looked at her, confused.

"Can you say it again?" she asked in a small voice, smiling.

I couldn't deny her anything. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

We made it back inside just as Alice and Jasper were about to cut the cake. Everyone laughed as Jasper feigned smashing the cake in his bride's face and she screamed, holding up the cake cutter as a shield. Once everyone had their dessert, the dancing began. Jasper and Alice shared their first dance to "Amazed" by Lonestar, a song I know played on their first date. They followed that up with the father and daughter dance; Alice had picked "Butterfly Kisses" and I could see my father tearing up as they danced together.

Sometime in the middle of the song, Jasper pulled his mom out onto the floor as they shared their special moment. Getting an idea, I gave Bella quick kiss before making my way over to the DJ. I knew that my sister didn't have a specific playlist, just certain songs she wanted to hear, so I didn't think she'd mind my interruption. I made it back to Bella's side before the end of the song. She looked at me like she knew I was up to something, and I just smiled at her. The music changed, an upbeat rhythm overtaking the hall.

"_Just take those old pictures off the shelf, I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself..."_

I caught Jasper's eye and started laughing, remembering that day of the tux fitting in Port Angeles. I noticed Emmett was dancing around Rose at the side of the dance floor, laughing along with the rest of us. A tap on my shoulder brought me back, and I found myself looking down at my sister. She held out her hand, and I happily took it, letting her lead me to the floor. Jasper gave me a hi-five as I passed, walking until he reached Angela. A few beats later and the entire wedding party was on the dance floor: Rose with Ben and Bella with Emmett. The crowd was cheering and clapping along as we all sang at the top of our lungs, each man trying to out do the other with our fancy moves. Bella shrieked as Emmett tried to pick her up and flip her, and we all laughed as she smacked him upside the head. The song wound down, and we were all out of breath and laughing.

"At this time, Alice and Jasper would like to invite the rest of their friends to join them on the dance floor. This next special song goes out to Bella from Edward. You're lucky I had this man."

I nodded my thanks as the slow melody began to play. My eyes found Bella's across the dance floor, and I slowly made my way over, stopping in front of her. Emmett patted my shoulder and walked off, leaving just the two of us. Grinning like a fucking fool, I bowed before her and held out my hand. She giggled, then caught herself, her face serious. She gathered up the sides of her dress and curtsied back before placing her hand in mine. I pulled her to the center of the floor, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other entwined with her hand on my chest. We began to move together, letting the music surround us.

"You remembered," she whispered.

"I remember everything you say to me, Bella." I pulled her closer and began to sing along, never taking my eyes from hers. "_Tell me, that we belong together, and dress it up with the trappings of love, I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._"

I could have stayed in that moment forever, and yes, I realized that I was becoming a major cheeseball. But a that moment, I didn't care; nothing mattered but the woman in my arms and the fact that I loved her and she fucking loved me back.

I blame the wedding.

~oOo~

"You told her, didn't you?" my mother asked as we danced. I tore my eyes away from Bella, who was dancing with my father, and looked down at her. She smiled up at me, knowingly.

I shook my head. "Did everybody know before me?"

Esme laughed. "It's not that you didn't know, it's that you didn't _let_ yourself know."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You and your motherly insight."

"Well, I'm just glad that I'm able to give it again."

"Mom, I'm -" I began, but she quieted me with her finger to my lips.

"No, no apologies. I always knew you'd find your way back." She kissed my cheek. "You two are perfect for each other."

"She definitely is a handful," I chuckled.

"So are you. See, perfect." We both laughed together as I spun her around. I caught sight of Anthony standing on the sidelines talking with Emmett.

"Has Grandpa said anything to you about her?" I asked.

Esme shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just...I don't know. Never mind."

My mother looked at her father-in-law, then back at me. She was quiet for a moment. "Did I ever tell you Anthony didn't approve of me when Carlisle first introduced us?" She must have gotten her answer from my expression because she continued. "Your grandfather has a very interesting approach when it comes to relationships and equality. It was the way he was raised and the way he wanted to raise your father. Imagine his shock when your father brought home a self-proclaimed liberal who was majoring in Women's Lit." I stared at her in shock, never having glimpsed this side of my mother. "What I'm saying is that everything worked out fine. Your grandfather and I have a great relationship now; it just took him a bit to warm up to the idea."

I smiled at her, nodding. But I still couldn't shake the worry that I felt. I had given no reason for Anthony to trust me when it came to women, or actually to trust me in general.

"May I cut in?" I looked over to see my father standing there.

Grinning at him, I nodded. "Of course." I kissed my mother's cheek, whispered 'thank you' and then turned to Carlisle. I held out my arms and wrapped them around him, swaying to the music. "Oh, you meant Mom, huh?" I asked as they both laughed. My dad patted my shoulder as he pushed past me and gathered my mother up in his arms. It was like seeing my parents for the first time, the way they looked at each other and the way they were still so happy after all these years. It brought back memories of my childhood, and I smiled at them before looking for Bella.

I got distracted by mini-Rose stomping up to me and demanding that I dance with her. Propping her up on my feet, I spun her around the dance floor while she screeched out her laughter. When the song ended, I dipped her back and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me and bounded away, leaving me to my mission of looking for Bella. I found her in the last place I expected - dancing with James and doing what looked an awful lot like the Macarena. Laughing, I joined them and pretty soon found myself busting out the Running Man with Jasper and James.

The party wound down as people trickled out at their own pace. Eventually the only people left in the hall were the bride and groom, Emmett, James, Bella and I. Bella and Alice were currently on the dance floor, dancing to some Lady Gaga song, ignoring everyone around them.

"I think it's time I gather my wife. We have an early flight in the morning," Jasper said, placing his empty glass on the bar.

I stood up with him. "I'll grab Bella. What are these two going to do without each other for two weeks?"

Jasper laughed. "Who knows, man? Rack up the phone bill? It's good that Bella's got you now." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, and he stopped, turning to me. "Thank you, Edward. For being here today. It meant a lot to Alice - and to me."

I didn't really know what to say, so I just nodded. And then did the most unguy thing ever. I pulled Jasper into a hug. He was surprised at first, but then hugged me back. We did that awkward patting on the back thing that guys do before pulling away.

"Now, I have to say this as the obligatory older brother," Emmett said, walking up behind us. "You hurt her and I'll kill ya."

Jasper looked at me and then back at Emmett. "Noted." Emmett nodded and walked away. Jasper just laughed.

"Take care of her man," I said. "I mean, I know you will, but..."

"Thanks. Same to you. You know she's a handful, right?" We both looked back at the girls who were now rapping along with Lil Wayne.

"You're telling me," I laughed as we walked up to them. Bella's eyes got wide when she saw me and she grabbed my arm, pulling me toward her as she began grinding against me. My body easily responded to her as I moved with the music. Getting distracted, I leaned down.

"Bella, love."

"Hmmm?"

"It's time to say bye to Alice." She instantly stopped and pivoted to face her best friend. Jasper must have just told Alice the same thing because both girls ran at each other. I shot Jasper a look over the pair of hugging girls, and we both nodded. Walking up behind each of them, we began the process of pulling them apart. Many hugs and tears later, after everyone had said their goodbyes, Bella and I headed up to our room.

"I'm going to miss her," Bella sighed, leaning against my shoulder as I unlocked the door.

I pushed it open and stepped into the suite. "I know, baby. But she'll be back before you know it." I peeled off my jacket and threw it on the couch. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll be fairly distracted."

"Only fairly?" she teased as I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Well, I don't want to seem needy," I answered, slowly unzipping the back of her dress.

"I love you," she said with a smile, pulling me by my tie back to the bed. I didn't think I could ever get tired of hearing that. I laid her back on the bed, kissing the smooth skin of her stomach.

"I love you," I whispered as I began to show her how much. We took our time exploring each other. Every feeling was so much more heightened; nothing was rushed. We both whispered words of love into the darkness as the pleasure overtook us. Afterwards, we fell asleep entangled in each other and my last thought of the night was about how lucky I was that I was sent back to Forks.

~oOo~

"So are you sure you want to come? I mean, you don't have to. I don't want you to feel like you have to go."

I rolled my eyes. Bella had been trying to give me an out from going to this dinner down in La Push no matter how many times I told her I wanted to go. And I actually did. It had been a week since the wedding and the big 'I love you's'; I figured it was time that I straightened things out with her father. With that came getting to know Jake and everyone since they were a big part of her life.

I finished tying my shoe, and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon, and then we'll go, okay?" She nodded, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me back down. Her lips tasted like syrup from the pancakes she had just eaten, and I greedily ran my tongue over them. She moaned, deepening the kiss. I pulled away too soon for my taste, knowing that I needed to go. Anthony Cullen waited for no one. "I'll be back," I repeated before grabbing my keys and heading out.

My grandfather was leaving today. He had stayed in Seattle after the wedding to handle some business, and he wanted to have a word with me before he left. To say I was a little nervous was an understatement. All too soon, I was pulling into my parent's driveway, parking next to Emmett's Jeep. My brother walked out just as I reached the door. I cocked my eyebrow at him in question.

"Gramps just wanted to give me an update on the twins' trust funds," he said, gesturing to the folder in his hands. I nodded, still not able to quiet the nervous feeling in my stomach. "You okay? You're looking a little green there, Bro. Come on, it's not like he's going to suddenly make you go back to Chicago." He clapped me on the shoulder, then bounded down to his car.

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. With a deep breath, I walked into the house. The downstairs was empty despite the fact that I knew my mother was home. Not really certain where to go, I walked up to the library on the second floor. Anthony was sitting behind the antique desk that had come from his father. He looked up when I walked in.

"Edward, please sit down."

Feeling a little weirded out about being invited to sit in my own house, I plopped down in the chair across from him. He shuffled some papers in front of him before speaking.

"As you are well aware, I'm heading back to Chicago today. But I wanted to check in with you as you haven't made much time to see me since I arrived." I fidgeted, glancing around the room. He was right, of course. Ever since the wedding, I'd pretty much been staying at Bella's. "I won't take any offense, since now I know what has occupied your time." My head snapped back to him. He was staring at me intently, but this time I didn't waver. He was talking about my Bella, it was all so clear why he suddenly wanted to talk with me.

"Grandfather, I know that I haven't always made the best decisions, and that's fucking putting it lightly. But Bella, she's -"

"Special? So I've been told. And watch your language, young man." I fought against the urge to roll my eyes as Anthony sifted through some papers, finally pulling one out. "It seems that your trust fund has yet to be reinstated, along with many of your accounts. Now, you know that the decision to reinstate not only relies on your father, but with me as well." I nodded, figuring as much. "There's a benefit dinner at the end of the month that I'm hosting; your father can't make it because of prior commitments. I expect you there, however."

"What? Why me?" I asked, my voice louder than I had anticipated.

"Because you're a Cullen and sometimes there are things expected of you. Your father understood this, and you will too. I will send you your flight itinerary when I'm back in Chicago." He stood up, straightening out his jacket. "You will be there, Edward." He grabbed up his papers and walked out, leaving me just sitting there, staring dumbfounded at the unoccupied chair.

~oOo~

"Are you sure -"

"Bella, if you ask me if I want to go one more time..." I didn't finish the sentence, just banged my fist on the steering wheel.

Bella was quiet for a moment. "I was just going to ask if you were sure you were okay. You've been quiet since you got back. Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed, immediately sorry for the way I yelled. Keeping one hand on the wheel, I reached the other out and covered hers. "I'm sorry. It's just..." I struggled for words, finally giving up. "Can we talk about it later? I just want to focus on right now, and the terrifying thought of facing your father again."

Bella laughed, squeezing my hand. "Well, at least this time you're not in jail."

"Funny," I deadpanned, looking at her quickly before turning my attention back to the road. Bella started singing along with the radio, and I let my thoughts drift. I knew I should have told her about my conversation with Anthony. It wasn't that big of a deal. So what if I was going back to Chicago for a few days? I'd be coming back to Forks, back to Bella, when it was over. But it didn't matter now; I would worry more about that when it got closer. Right now I needed to focus on the task at hand. Clearing my mind of all thoughts regarding Chicago, I pulled into Jake's driveway.

"Bells!" Jake shouted as he jumped off the porch and pulled her into a hug. He nodded toward me. "S'up?" I nodded back to him as I grabbed the tray of desserts that Bella had made. A whole new set of nerves filled me as I followed them into the house. I don't think I had ever seen so many people crammed into such a small space before. Introductions were made, and I probably would only remember half of them later. A kid that looked an awful like Jake offered me a soda, and I politely accepted, sitting down on the couch. Someone who's name I remembered rhymed with pill sat down next to me and started asking me about my car. We were heavy into a conversation about renovations when I heard a voice behind me.

"That better be a soda in that can."

I turned quickly and found Chief Swan standing behind me, a can of Vitamin R in his hand. I sat up straight, fumbling over my words. "Um...no -no sir, it's Coke, non-alcoholic. Beverage of the sober variety." He let out a 'hmph' before walking out into the backyard. I sunk back into the cushions, letting my head fall back. "Beverage of the sober variety? What the fuck?" I muttered to myself, covering my eyes.

I felt two hands slide over my chest and could smell the strawberry scent from her shampoo as Bella leaned over the back of the couch. "And people say I ramble too much." I groaned, reaching one hand back and wrapping it around her neck. I peeked one eye open and saw her smiling down at me.

"This isn't funny."

Her eyes sparkled with laughter. "Oh, on the contrary, I find this hilarious." She leaned further over and gave me a kiss. "I'll go talk to him."

I grabbed her arm, stopping her. "No, I should. It's my ass he hates." I kissed her once more, for luck, and then stood up.

"Well, I happen to like your ass, just so you know." I looked back to see Bella wink at me. She walked into the kitchen, chuckling.

Taking a deep breath, I headed outside. Chief Swan was standing by the barbecue, talking to a man in a wheelchair who must have been Jake's dad, Billy. I remembered Bella telling me about him.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked, walking up next to them.

They both stopped talking at once. "We got it, son," Bella's father answered, flipping a burger.

"I'm going to go get more hot dogs. You know the way these boys like to eat." Billy rolled himself back into the house, leaving the two of us alone. I wasn't quite sure where to begin. I mean, what do you say to a guy who has arrested you twice? I was spared thinking of something when he spoke first.

"Do you love my daughter?"

I blinked, surprised by how straightforward he was. "I do, sir."

"And she loves you?"

"For some reason I can't explain, she does."

He grunted in response, tending to the burgers once more. Laughter drew my attention behind me, and I saw everyone coming out the back door, each carrying a different item of food to place on the wooden tables. Bella looked up and smiled. She gave a small wave before heading back in for more. I turned back around, noticing Chief Swan watching the two of us. I shoved my hands in my pockets and rocked back on my heels.

"So, how about them Mariners?"

Luckily Billy came back then, about five packages of hot dogs on his lap. They began talking about baseball, the Mariners go figure, and I chose that moment to slip away. I met Bella in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she chopped up tomatoes.

"He hates me."

Bella laughed. "He does not hate you." I gave her a look, and she gave me an onion. "Start chopping." I groaned, setting up next to her as I began chopping. "And he doesn't hate you. He's just protective." I reached for another onion. "It is his job to protect and serve," she teased, bumping my shoulder with hers.

I bit the inside of me cheek to keep from smiling at her lame joke. "It's not wise to bump someone with a knife, Bella." She snorted and bumped me again, a little harder this time. "You're going to ruin my perfect onion slices." This time she laughed as she full on pushed me. I dropped my knife. "Okay, you asked for it." I picked up an onion slice, knowing Bella loathed the vegetable.

"Edward," she warned. "What are you doing? Put down the onion slice."

"Make me," I teased, smirking at her as I took a step forward.

She held her hands up in front of her, backing up slowly. "Edward, don't!" But she was too slow. In one quick motion, Bella turned to run at the same time I threw my arms around her. She tried to fight against me as I pinned her arms to her side and tried to shove the onion slice in her face. Bella bent at the waist suddenly, throwing me off balance, and I tripped over my own feet as I rolled gracefully over her shoulder, falling on the floor. Bella looked down at me horrified, before bursting into laughter. Narrowing my eyes at her, I threw the onion slice which she batted away easily.

"Mother fucker," I groaned, sitting up.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" Bella asked while still laughing. I glared up at her while I gripped the top of the counter to pull myself up. I straightened up, trying to stretch out the kink in my back.

"See if I ever help you again," I grumbled as I hobbled over to a chair. Jake walked in, passing by me to get to the fridge.

"You okay, man?" he asked, pulling out mustard and ketchup bottles. "Need a heating pad or something?" Bella laughed harder as I glared at her. Jake leaned against the counter, facing me. "We have a some time before all the food is together, so we're going to get a game of touch football going. If you're done acting like an old man, you should join us." He picked up one of my sliced onions and popped it in his mouth. He smiled a toothy grin at Bella and ran out of the kitchen.

"Fucker should be in a commercial for Crest or some shit," I muttered, standing back up. Bella just continued chuckling as she went back to chopping vegetables. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Should I go play?"

She shrugged. "If you want. Just watch your mouth."

"Yes, Mom," I teased, smacking her ass. She yelped and pushed me away. Laughing, I headed back outside where I ran into Quil, finally remembering his name. We split up into teams: Me, Jake and Quil against Embry, Jared, and Paul. Damn, did these guys play hard. However, I found that Jake and I thought the same way when it came to running plays, and our team was soon up by ten. Of course, this was the time we got called for food. I tossed Jake the football, and we headed back up to the tables, planning out more plays for later. Bella met me by the table, holding out a paper plate.

"Looks like someone's having fun."

"Okay, okay, you win. He's not that bad." She said nothing, just grinned and sat down. Everyone began piling food on their plates, and I was reminded of Emmett as I watched these guys eat. Conversation was chaotic as everyone shouted over each other in order to be heard, and I found myself laughing along with stories of Bella from her younger days. She kept trying to hide her face in my shoulder as Jake kept right on talking. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head, smiling. It was nice to see her here, like this, amongst her family. Hell, if it made her smile like this, I'd fucking bring her down here everyday.

Seth and Quil were in the middle of an epic hot dog eating competition - I had $10 on the kid - when Bella kissed my cheek and went to talk to Leah - I believe that was her name. Fifteen minutes later, and twenty hot dogs gone, Seth was crowned the winner. I cheered along with all of them before Seth stood up, turned around, and promptly puked off the side of the deck. Everyone just laughed and went on their merry way.

"Is he all right?" I asked Jake.

"Seth? Yeah, kid does this every time. Give him a few minutes; he'll be fine." Jake looked toward his brother, shook his head, then walked into the house. I picked up a napkin and some water and walked over to the kid. I didn't say anything, just squatted down next to him and held out the napkin. He didn't say anything, just wiped his mouth. I handed him the water, and he emptied it in one gulp.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Good job, champ." I patted him on the back and walked away, leaving him with his mess. I was leaning against the rail when Bella's father joined me.

"That was a nice thing you did for that boy back there."

"Yeah, well, he's a good kid."

Chief Swan grunted in response. We were both silent for awhile as we watched everyone run around.

"She's happy," he said. I didn't know whether or not he wanted a reply or not. "And I trust my daughter. Doesn't mean I trust you, but I trust her. And that's enough for me." He nodded, almost to himself. He went to leave but then stopped. "Oh, and I better not find in you in my jail ever again."

~oOo~

"So Gramps just expects you to drop everything and fly back to Chicago for his benefit?" Emmett asked, grabbing an empty cart.

I nodded, walking up to the deli counter. After ordering five pounds of potato salad and some fresh cheese slices, I turned back to my brother. "Pretty much. The way he put it, I don't have much of a choice." I thanked the lady as she handed me my things and placed them in the cart.

"Have you talked to Dad?"

"Not yet. I've just been busy. I'm hoping to soon; obviously not tonight."

Emmett jerked his head in a form of agreement, and we headed down the aisle, dodging all the other last minute shoppers. Today was the Fourth of July, and Emmett and I were on shopping duty. Well, Emmett was planning on going by himself but when Mom busted out the video of our New Kids on the Block performance, I quickly volunteered to help. Bella was going to pay for that little debacle later.

I pulled the list out from my back pocket, checking off cheese for the burgers and potato salad. Every other holiday we had homecooked meals, but the Fourth of July, Mom refused to cook and we went store bought. This year was no different. I had forgotten how much of a celebration the Fourth was here. The whole town got in on it with parades, salmon bakes, and even a demolition derby before a giant fireworks display down at Tillicum Park. It was almost like something out of Stars Hollow.

_Man, I gotta stop watching Gilmore Girls with Bella. _

The ringer on Emmett's cell phone blared through the store, causing both of us to jump. My brother was currently deciding on what type of cookies he wanted to get, so he set the call to speakerphone.

"Talk to me."

"_Am I on speaker?_" Rose's shrill voice came through.

"Yeah, baby. I'm juggling food here." I swear I could hear her roll her eyes through the phone.

"_Can you guys pick up some eggs? Bella and I are going to make deviled eggs for the picnic._"

"Sure thing, Babe. Eddie will add it to our list." He tossed a bag of Chewy Chips Ahoy into the cart, ignoring my glare.

"_Okay, and don't be buying a bunch of crap just because you're hungry. There will be plenty of food once you guys get back. Oh, hold on, your daughter wants to talk to you._"

There was a rustling sound before Brianna's voice was shouting through the tiny speaker.

"_Daddy?_"

"Hey, Hon. What's up?"

"_Where you go?_"

"I'm at the store with Uncle Eddie."

"Edward," I growled, throwing a bag of pretzels at him. They bounced off his shoulders and landed in the cart. Emmett gave me a thumbs up before pushing the cart further down the aisle. I rolled my eyes, catching up with him by the salsa.

"_And then they go BOOM...just like that_," there was a loud clap as Brianna finished describing whatever the hell she was talking about.

"Yup, that's what they do." He mouthed 'fireworks' to me, and I nodded. "Hey, Bri, honey, Daddy's gotta go right now. But I'll be back soon, and we'll go see the fireworks, okay?"

"_Otay!_" There was a click and the line went dead. I just chuckled as Emmett put the phone back in his pocket.

"You're laughing now, but just wait until you have one of your own."

I let out a _pfft_. "Yeah, right. That will never happen."

He gave me a sideways look. "You don't think so? Not with you and Bella?"

"Dude, we've only been dating for like, what? A month? I think it's a little too soon to be talking about babies."

Emmett held his hands up in front of him. "I'm just saying, you ain't getting any younger. You don't want to be huffin and puffin after your own kid."

I threw a few jars of salsa in the cart. "Okay, enough about kids. I'm just now coming to terms with the fact that I may kind of actually like yours. We don't need to go any further than that."

Emmett laughed, turning down another aisle. "Have you heard from Alice?"

"Yeah, she called Bella last night. Sounds like she's have a good time in Ireland."

"That's good," Emmett said, gently placing a carton of eggs in the cart. "It's been kinda quiet around here without her calling every five seconds about the wedding. It's weird. I almost miss it."

"Yeah, well, I'm enjoying the quiet," I responded.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. How you doing without your partner in crime around? I bet those cows are sleeping better at night."

I flipped him off. "I'm going to go grab the hot dogs. Meet me by the buns." I cringed, realizing what I just said. I left Emmett howling by the egg display as I went in search of hot dogs. I wasn't lying when I told Emmett I was enjoying the quiet; things had finally calmed down around here, and I felt like I was getting my footing back - even though it had only been a week. James left the day after the wedding with promises to return. He had a knack for never leaving a place the way he found it.

I grabbed a couple packs of hot dogs and laughed to myself, remembering Seth's little display a few days earlier. I was heading back toward Emmett when a voice made me stop. Looking down the next aisle, I felt my blood boil as my eyes fell on Mike Newton. He was laughing at something the guy next to him said. My feet were moving before my brain could comprehend what I was doing. He saw me right before I got to him, looking at me with surprise. With no warning, I raised my fist up and hit him straight in the nose. I heard the crack of the bone as he doubled over.

His friend was screaming at me, but I easily ignored him. Stepping over Mike, I grabbed a few packs of hot dog buns off the shelf. Emmett was waiting at the end of the aisle, staring at me in confusion. I casually tossed the buns into the cart and shrugged.

"He wanted the last of the hot dog buns."

**~oOo~**

**AN: I've been getting asked a lot lately about if this story is nearing an end. Yes, we are on the downward side of the fic, but I do have a few more things in store for our lovely couple. Thank you so much to everyone here, on the forum and on Twitter! See you soon!**


	31. Gremlins, le Grilled Cheese, and Planes

**AN: People who make my docs an interesting place: jadedandboring, barburella, phoenixhunter47 and lyricalkris – thank you.**

**~oOo~**

**Gremlins, le Grilled Cheese, and Planes...Oh My!**

**EPOV**

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Bella's voice sounded through the house. I jumped, my fingers stuttering on the strings of the guitar I had been playing. A pair of shoes came into my vision, and I moved my gaze upward until I was staring into Bella's face. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at me expectantly.

"Uncle Eddie!" Before I could respond to Bella, a little blue blur launched itself at me. I barely had time to move my guitar before my nephew crashed into me. He had definitely opened up to me recently, and I found that I didn't quite mind having him around. Now Brianna, she was another story.

"Hey, little man, how was the drive?" Shane started talking incessantly, and I pretended to hang onto every word, all the while trying to figure out what Bella was talking about.- Shane lost interest in me as soon as Bella turned on the TV. He climbed off of me and sat on the floor, instantly entranced by some Disney movie.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Bella asked, her voice once again accusing.

Confused, I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to think of any reason Bella would be angry. "Bella, I..." I stuttered, completely at a loss. I looked up at her and just shook my head in defeat.

"I can't believe you punched Mike!" she suddenly exclaimed.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Bella, that was over a week ago." Her eyes narrowed, and I knew that was probably the wrong thing to say. Avoiding her gaze, I stood up and made my way into the kitchen.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

I froze, one hand on the fridge handle. I turned slowly. Bella was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, and she was even fucking tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry, when did I start dating my mother?"

If looks could kill, I swear I would have dropped dead right on the spot. Bella didn't say anything, she just turned and walked back into the living room. With a sigh, I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and followed her. Bella was sitting on the couch, propping her head up on her elbow and staring blankly at the TV. Something was off with her; it had been since the 4th of July. I just didn't know what. Still trying to process her mood swings, I sat down next to her and picked up the bag at her feet. Looking inside, I saw that it was filled with toys and extra clothes for Shane. There was a folded piece of paper on top, and I opened it, curious.

"What's this?" I asked, my eyes scanning what appeared to be a list.

"It's a list." I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I can see that. What's it for?"

Bella sighed and shifted so that her body was angled toward me. "It's for Shane. What he's allergic to, nap time, emergency phone numbers, etcetera."

My eyes scanned the list again. "He's like a Gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit."

Bella snatched the paper from me. "He's a child, Edward. They require a little more attention." Her tone was hard, but I could see a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

I placed the bag on the ground and scooted across the couch. I reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto my lap. After a few meager tries of protesting, she finally settled. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head. We sat in silence for a minute, both watching Shane bounce around to the cartoon.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind with the store and you leaving..." she trailed off. "I'm just tired."

"You know that I have to go. I don't have a choice, Bella." She just nodded. "You wanna talk about it? The store, I mean." I felt her shake her head as she burrowed closer to me.

"Maybe later. But not while he's here." She gestured toward Shane.

Sometime later the movie ended, and according to the little Gremlin's instructions, it was time for lunch. I went to move from the couch, but was held in place by Bella's weight. Looking down, I saw that she had fallen asleep. Lifting her gently, I laid her out on the couch and pulled the afghan she kept along the back of it over her. I kissed her cheek, smiling as she sighed contently in her sleep. Turning off the TV, I picked up Shane and his instructions and carried him into the kitchen, sitting him on the counter. Bella had been working long hours at the book store, I figured a little nap wouldn't hurt. Clapping my hands together, I turned to Shane.

"Okay, Gizmo, what do you want to eat?"

Shane giggled. "Who Gizmo?"

"Well, that's my new nickname for you. You can thank your mom. Now, food. What sounds good?"

Shane scrunched his face up like he was deep in thought and seemed to ponder my question. "Sgna!"

"Lasagna?" Shane nodded. "Okay, let's see what I can do with that." I walked over and opened up the fridge. I scanned the shelves, all the while thinking about what I could actually feed him. "Looks like the kitchen is all out of lasagna, but how about a delicious grilled cheese sandwich?" I held up the Kraft singles in a ta-da type motion. Shane nodded happily and with a quick scan of his list to make sure he wasn't allergic to dairy, I had a meal plan. Grilled cheeses weren't my specialty in the least, but I figured I'd give it a try. I gathered up my ingredients—cheese, bread, and butter—and quickly got to work.

"Welcome to ze Cullen Culinary hour!" I said in the worst French accent I could muster. "Today's especial is ze Cordon Grilled Cheese. Does that sound good to you, le petite monsieur?" Shane was giggling as I rounded up what I needed. Picking up the handle of the pan, I twirled it around, humming what I hoped sounded like some French music.

"Now, what we do iz, we take ze bread and spread ze buttar just like this," I continued, lightly coating each side with butter before placing one side in the pan. It sizzled as the butter met the heat. "Then we take ze cheese slice and place it very gently on ze bread. Like this." I slowly placed a Kraft single on the bread and covered it with the other slice. "That look good, non?"

"Yes!" Shane exclaimed.

I turned toward him, placing my hands on my hips. "Non, petite monsieur. When in France, we say oui! Now, does that look good?"

"We!" Shane shouted, kicking his legs out.

"Oui!" I agreed, turning back to the stove. "Mon deux! We can not let it burn! Non! That would be no good!" I grabbed the handle to the pan, and in one swift motion, flipped the sandwich onto its other side. "Sacre bleu, it's perfection!" I cried out as Shane squealed in happiness next to me. "Now, time for ze plating. Presentation is ze most important part, cause if it isn't pretty, people will not eat it, non?" I retrieved a plate from the cabinet, humming a few more bars of my French tune. I did a quick check to see if the sides were even before sliding it onto the plate. "Almost finished. We just need one more thing to make this perfect." I glanced around the kitchen, immediately spotting my next ingredient. "Aha! What we need is le Doritos!" I grabbed the bag off the top of the fridge and piled some on the plate, holding it out to Shane for approval. "Voila! Ze meal is complete!"

Shane clapped, bouncing on the counter. Suddenly thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have a toddler up so high, I picked him up around the waist and grabbed his food with my free hand. Humming my new French theme song, I danced my way over to the kitchen table and set both of them down. Shane wasted no time in taking a bite of the sandwich.

"It's good, non?"

"We!" Shane shouted around a mouth full of bread.

I nodded once, feeling pretty proud of myself when I heard clapping from behind me. I spun and saw Bella standing in the doorway, smiling at both of us. My grin grew wider as I sauntered up to her.

"Ah, Mademoiselle, lovely of you to join us. Would you like to try ze Cordon Grilled Cheese?"

Bella tried not to laugh as I wrapped my arms around her waist, guiding her to the table. In one fluid motion, I pulled out a chair and swept her into her seat. She made a move to get up, but with one shake of my finger, she stayed put. I quickly made two more sandwiches before sitting down next to Bella.

"Thank you, Chef." Bella smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich. "And not just for the food."

"You're welcome, love," I whispered back to her, kissing her softly. It was so easy to get in lost in the taste of her that I jumped when Shane began clapping his hands. We pulled apart, grinning sheepishly at each other before looking at the little man. I laughed when I saw that he was covered in chip and bread crumbs with cheese all around his mouth. Bella leaned back in her chair, shaking her head.

"That's all you, Monsieur," she said, smugly. "Looks like someone needs a bath." I gaped at her. She didn't actually think that me giving a child a bath was a good idea. I had no fucking clue how to even begin. Do they still wash kids in the sink, or was that only babies? Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella struggling not to laugh, and suddenly, as stupid as it sounded, I wanted to show her. Show her that I could do this and that I didn't need a damn instruction manual to do it. Pushing myself away from the table and my now cold sandwich, I gathered up Shane, holding him at arm's length so that he didn't get that Doritos crap all over me.

"Upstairs or downstairs?" I asked Bella, referring to which bathroom she wanted me to use.

"Well, seeing how the bathtub is upstairs." If she was trying to keep the amusement out of her voice, she was failing miserably. Without looking back at her, I walked toward the stairs. I heard the scrapping of the chair on the floor as Bella hurried after me.

"Edward, could you not hold him like he's something contagious? He's a child, not an infectious disease."

I ignored her protests as I carried Shane upstairs. I had to hand it to the kid, he was taking this all in stride. He just stared back at me, almost like he was amused at my current predicament. I pushed the bathroom door open with the toe of my shoe and sat him down on the toilet.

"Stay," I said, and he just nodded, still smiling.

"And he's not a dog, either." Bella leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest, smiling.

Choosing to ignore her, I faced the bathtub and was suddenly bombarded with questions. How deep did I fill it? How hot should it be? Did he need someone to get in there with him? And shit, was he allergic to the soap Bella kept in here?

"Don't strain yourself, Edward," Bella teased, suddenly beside me, turning on the water. I watched as she tested the water with her hand, finally satisfied, and placed the stopper in the drain. She turned to Shane and said 'up'. Shane lifted his arms, allowing Bella to peel off his shirt.

"Can you go grab his change of clothes?" she asked as she stood him up to remove his jeans. I nodded, even though she didn't see me, and walked back downstairs. Locating the backpack, I dashed back upstairs. Bella already had Shane in the tub and was washing him down with a washcloth. I stood there like an idiot watching the two of them until Bella lifted Shane out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around him. Shane was laughing as Bella dried him off, twisting him back and forth like it was a game or some shit.

"Uncle Eddie, looks! I'm all clean!" Shane beamed up at me, spreading his arms wide.

I squatted down, placing my hands on my thighs. "Well, at least one of us is."

He scrunched his face up in confusion, balancing on Bella's shoulders as she pulled on his pants.

"You dirty?" Bella shot me a warning look over Shane's head and I wiggled my eyebrows back at her. It was just too easy.

"Oh, I'm extremely dirty."

"Edward!" Bella hissed, her eyes wide as she yanked a shirt over Shane's head.

Shane brushed the hair out of his eyes, turning back to me. "Maybe Auntie Bewah can clean you up. She's real good."

"Damn right she is." I smirked up at her. "So, what do you say, baby? Wanna clean me up later?" I was suddenly blinded by white and fluff as Bella threw a towel at me. "So, I take that as a no?"

~oOo~

"Mom, I really have to go. I'm supposed to pick up Bella."

"Just a few more things." My mother was currently scurrying around the kitchen, shoving food into a bag. I walked up behind her, stilling her hand as she was placing a loaf of bread into the bag.

"Mom, Bella does have a kitchen. And it does have food in it. I'm not a starving boy."

She turned and smirked at me; my mother actually smirked at me. "I can see that." My mouth fell open and my mother's hands flew up to her mouth. "I didn't mean it like that!" she exclaimed, grabbing the hand towel that was hanging on the over door and smacking me with it. "I meant, that I can tell Bella has been taking good care of you, that's all."

I laughed, jumping up and sitting on the counter. "Actually, I'm the one that does all the cooking in our relationship. If I left that up to her, we'd be eating microwave popcorn every night." My mother smiled at me with a knowing look in her eye. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, patting my knee and rummaging through cabinets again. "Just who knew you were so domestic?" I pushed off the counter, aiming a kick in her direction. She batted me away. "Do not kick your mother."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag before she could add anything else to it. "Okay, I'm actually leaving now. Love you." I kissed her cheek. She stopped me as I pulled away, placing a hand on each side of my face.

"I am so happy for you. Just come home once in awhile. I miss my son."

"Yes, Mom," I agreed, rolling my eyes again. She patted my cheek and finally let me go. I placed the food bag in the foyer next to my duffel with extra clothes and walked into the family room. Scouring the DVDs, I finally found what I was looking for: the Die Hard trilogy. Bella had mentioned one night that she had never seen it, and I figured since I'd had to sit through hours of Gilmore Girls and anything else she threw at me, Bella owed me a movie night of my choice. As I was walking out, something on the coffee table caught my eye.

"Mom!"

Esme hurried in, brushing her hands on the apron that was now around her waist. "What? What is it, hon?"

I bent down and held up one of the many video tapes that were lying on the table. "What is this?"

She tried to keep the smile off her face, choosing instead to look around the room nonchalantly. "Just some home videos."

I quickly shoved it in the VCR and pushed play. Images of Alice and me from when we were younger filled the screen. Already knowing what it was, I turned the volume up and our child voices sang through the speakers. I groaned, covering my eyes.

"That was your Grease phase." Esme said, her voice was closer and I uncovered my eyes to see her standing next to me.

"Why are these out here?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Bella wanted to see them." Of course she did. I looked back down at the pile and pulled one from the bottom. **TALENT SHOW **was written on the side in marker, and I didn't have to ask to know that this was the one Bella really wanted to see. I shook it in my mom's face, not even knowing what to say.

"I'm taking this," I said with an air of finality. I turned to leave but at the last minute pivoted and ejected the tape out of the VCR. "And I'm taking this one, too." My mother just stood there, biting her lip and trying not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at her, but still leaned over and hugged her. "You are not forgiven." Her response was just to laugh. I pulled away, still trying to keep my angry face. "And now, I really have to go."

My mother's laughter followed me out of the house, and I was smiling to myself as I pulled out of the driveway. Forks was having an unusually hot summer and today was no exception. I rolled all the windows down on my Volvo and turned up the music, letting the loud bass line thump through the open car. A few minutes later, I was pulling up to the curb of the bookstore. I waved at few passerby's who greeted me and headed into the store. I was surprised to see that the OPEN sign was still showing. Had I actually made it on time? I looked down at my watch. No, I was late, just as I thought. Confused, I pushed open the door...and then immediately wanted to turn around and run the other way.

Bella was standing behind the counter, an elderly woman in a wheelchair next to her as they flipped through the pages of a notebook. But what made me want to run was Jessica leaning against the front of the counter. I tried to slip in unnoticed, but the bell above the door gave me away. Three sets of eyes turned toward me, and I gave a sheepish wave.

"Can we help you, young man?" the elderly woman, who I assumed was Charlotte, greeted.

I opened my mouth to say no when Jessica opened hers. "That's just Bella's boyfriend." She said boyfriend like it left a bad taste in her mouth, glaring at me before turning back to the girls. "Bella, do you find it appropriate to have your friends in the store after hours?"

"What? No, I—" I hated seeing Bella flustered as she struggled to find the words to say, turning to Charlotte with wide eyes.

"The sign on the door said open, I just came in to see if everything was okay," I quickly threw in. Bella shot me a grateful look. I wanted more than anything to go to her right then, but I knew now wasn't the time. Jessica crossed her arms, and I wondered if that glare was a permanent fixture on her face.

"Oh," Charlotte suddenly exclaimed. "I didn't realize it was so late. Bella, my apologies dear. I didn't mean to keep you. Especially since you have such a handsome young man waiting for you." Bella blushed, smiling shyly at me. "We will pick this up at another time. How does next Tuesday sound?"

"That sounds good. Angela is here that day so we can meet for lunch."

"Perfect. Be sure to bring the books so we can go over the numbers again." Bella nodded and helped the elderly woman gather up her things. Suddenly, Jessica was the perfect granddaughter, rushing over to help Charlotte maneuver around the counter. I stood near the door, afraid to move, as they headed toward me.

"Bella, aren't you going to introduce me to your young man?"

"Of course." Bella hurried over to my side, and I immediately placed my hand on the small of her back, rubbing small, soothing circles. "Charlotte, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, please meet Charlotte Stanley, owner of the store."

"For now," Jessica muttered under her breath, low enough that her grandmother didn't hear her. I felt Bella tense next to me and I increased my pressure on her back.

"Cullen? Are you Carlisle's boy?"

"I am," I nodded, turning my attention back to the woman in front of me.

Her eyes sparkled as she turned to Bella. "Now, he's quite the catch there, dear." Bella didn't say anything, just chuckled and leaned into me. Charlotte raised one finger and beckoned me to her. I bent down, putting my face level with hers. She leaned forward and whispered, "You take good care of her. Bella deserves a good man." She patted my cheek in a motherly way then sat back in her chair. "Jessica, dear, let's leave these two to their evening."

Jessica said nothing, just pushed Charlotte out of the store, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Bella waited until they were away from the door to grab the sign and angerily turn it so it said CLOSED. She let out a groan of frustration as she set the lock in place.

"Bella?"

She didn't say anything, just turned around and walked back to the counter, hastily closing the notebook that lay next to the register. I followed, not really knowing what was wrong, or how to get her to talk. Bella gathered up the books and turned sharply, almost slamming into me. It was almost like I wasn't there as she pushed past me, shutting off the light to the main room and continuing into her office. Once again, I followed.

"Bella?" I asked again.

"I hate her!" Bella suddenly exclaimed, throwing the books down on her desk. She turned, her eyes widening as if seeing me for the first time. "Edward?" I didn't say anything, just let her try to focus. "You're here." She almost sounded surprised.

"Yeah, baby. I told you I was picking you up."

"Yeah," she agreed. "You did. And now you're here." She looked down, then back up. "Gah! I fucking hate her! She doesn't care about this place! She just wants the money. Who cares who the fuck gets hurt!"

My eyes widened. Bella hardly ever said fuck. I walked over to her and lightly touched her arm. "Hey, Bella, calm down, babe."

She shrugged out of my grasp. "Don't tell me to calm down. You're angry all the time and I don't say anything."

I looked at her, wondering if my expression was as confused as I felt. "I am not fucking angry all the time!"

"You're angry now!" Bella shouted, stepping closer to me.

"That's because you're yelling at me!"

We stood there toe to toe, both glaring at each other. Bella raised her hand and I half expected her to hit me, but instead she wrapped her hand around the back of my neck and crushed my mouth to hers. I stood, frozen, as my mind tried to keep up with the craziness that was the woman I loved. Then I realized that I was just standing there, and my brain finally snapped back into action, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer.

Bella moaned, her mouth opening slightly, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside. She tasted like coffee and cinnamon and I couldn't get enough. I backed her up until she was practically sitting on her desk. My hands slid down, cupping her ass as I shamelessly ground myself against her. Bella threw her head back, gasping for air before her lips attacked my neck, biting and sucking their way to the top of my shirt.

"Bella," I hissed as she bit down on my collarbone. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh," she whispered, her hands now slowly rubbing me through the front of my jeans. "I want you. Right here, right now."

My eyes rolled back in my head as she unzipped my jeans, sliding her hand inside. I placed my hands down on the desk, closing my eyes. "Baby, we can't here. Bella...FUCK!" I banged my fist against the desk as Bella's mouth wrapped around my cock. When the fuck did she get down there? All questions left my mind as Bella began slowly teasing me with her tongue, sliding it up and down my length. I grasped the edge of the desk, trying with all my strength to not thrust into her mouth. Suddenly without warning, she swirled her tongue around my tip and took me deep into her mouth. I let out a string of profanities as Bella moved her head back and forth, using her teeth on alternating strokes. It was too much. I could feel myself getting closer—like a force that I couldn't stop.

"Damn it!" I shouted, finally relinquishing my grip on the desk and grabbing her shoulders. I pulled her up so fast that she didn't even have time to be confused before my mouth was on hers.

Bella's hands were furiously trying to rid me of my pants as mine were busy clearing off the top of her desk. Papers went flying everywhere and I laid her back, hastily pushing up the hem of her skirt. Once my pants were down around my ankles, Bella's hands joined mine as we peeled off her underwear, tossing them off to the side. Once discarded, I wasted no time sheathing myself inside of her. We both groaned at the contact and I paused, trying to collect myself.

Bella shifted her hips trying to get me moving. I smirked down at her and she glared up at me. With a wink, I lifted her legs up and placed her heels on the edge of the desk. In one sudden move, I pulled her hips toward me, sliding her to the edge and began thrusting into her. Bella closed her eyes, my name falling from her lips like a unspoken prayer. Never slowing my pace, I reached out and brushed the stray hair off of her face.

She turned into my touch and I traced my fingers down the side of her face continuing the same pattern around her lips. I almost blew my load when Bella took the tip of my finger into her mouth and began sucking gently. Her brown eyes opened and stared up at me, a mischievous glint playing within them as she sucked my finger like it was a fucking Tootsie Pop.

_So, she wanted to fucking play? Well, I could play. I'd show her. _

I pulled my finger out of her mouth and traced another line to the top of her blouse. Tiny beads of sweat had begun to form on her skin, making it glisten in the glow of the light. I quickly unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it open, taking a deep breath at the sight of her. She was so fucking beautiful laid out before me, but I wanted to see more.

My hands pulled down the cups of her bra and I let out a groan as her breasts were bared to me. Bella reached her hand up, wrapping it around my neck and pulled me down until my mouth was hovering over her right nipple. My tongue snaked out and ran across the top, making Bella's hand tighten around my neck. Her legs were beginning to quiver and they lost their hold altogether when my mouth closed around her breast and her orgasm ripped through her. Her legs hung lifelessly on either side of me as she rode out her release.

I palmed her left breast in my hand, squeezing down as I continued to pound myself to my own release. I could hear the scraping of the desk on the floor, Bella's heavy breathing below me, I swore I could even hear the beads of sweat falling from my brow to the wood.

"I love you," Bella whispered in my ear and I lost it, calling out her name.

I collapsed on top of her as I waited for the feeling to come back into my legs. I don't know how long we lay there with Bella running her fingers gently through my hair. The gesture was so soothing, that I felt as if I could stay there forever. And then Bella started shaking slightly. I propped my chin up on her chest, looking up at her. She was laughing.

"And what is so funny?" I asked.

She bit her lip to try to keep from smiling. "I say 'I love you' and that's when you—you know? When did you become the girl here?" She started laughing, the movement causing her breasts to jiggle in front of me. I narrowed my eyes and reached up, lightly pinching the skin under her nipple. She let out a squeal and slapped my hand away.

"At least I can say the word 'come'," I responded, pushing myself up and pulling up my pants.

Bella sat up, buttoning her blouse. "I can say it," she muttered, looking down.

I chuckled. "Sure you can. And I bet anything that you're blushing a new shade of red right now."

Her head shot up, eyes full of determination and a beautiful pink filling out her cheeks. She hopped off the desk, smoothing down her skirt, and sauntered up to me. She placed a hand on my bare chest and stood up on her tip toes, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Come," she breathed out and I felt the words rippled through me all the way down to my dick. I guess she got the reaction she hoped for because her smile widened as she took a step back from me, bumping into her desk. That little action seemed to jar her thoughts and she looked around at the mess on the ground. "Oh my god. This place is a mess."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah, that was kinda my fault." I grinned at her and she smiled back, shaking her head.

"Actually, if I recall correctly, I think I attacked you." She knelt down and began rounding up papers.

Pulling my shirt over my head, I walked over and slid my arms around her waist, bringing her body up to mine. "And if _I_ recall correctly, I wasn't all that resistant." I could feel her smile in her laugh as she leaned into me. I kissed the side of her neck. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Bella sighed, turning in my embrace. She wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her face against my chest. As I ran my hands along her back, I could fell the tension throughout her shoulders. "Come on, baby. Let's go home." She nodded and we headed for the door—but not before I retrieved Bella's underwear, shoving it in my pocket.

~oOo~

"Mhmm, your hands feel good," Bella moaned.

"If I had a nickel—" I began before she cut me off.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, mister."

I moved my hands from her shoulders down to her lower back and began massaging the muscles there. I scooted back until I was up against the headboard and moved her between my legs, never stopping my ministrations. Bella still hadn't told me what happened, instead when we got home, we changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. I thought I would be a good boyfriend and give her a massage. Truthfully, I was hoping she would talk to me.

And of course, she wasn't.

"So, I was at my parents' earlier," I began as I worked on a knot. Bella just hummed in response. "Were you ever going to tell me about the little movie viewings you were having with my mother?"

"What?" Bella asked, her voice sounding a little hazy. "Oh, you mean the videos? Your mom just wanted to show me how cute you were. And I have to agree with her. Especially your version of Greased Lightening."

I could hear the smile in her voice. Moving her hair to one shoulder, I kissed the exposed side of her neck. "You already knew about my musical past," I joked.

"Yes, but it's one thing to hear about it and a completely different thing to see it." She turned her head to face me. "You were so adorable in your little leather jacket." I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance but kissed her deeply when her lips met mine.

We broke apart and I brought my hand up the her chin, holding her gaze to mine. "Well, now that we know how adorable I was. Let's talk about you." Her eyes shifted away, looking around the room. "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Today wasn't the first day that Charlotte and Jessica have stopped by the store. Their visits have become more and more frequent over the past few weeks. Charlotte has always trusted me with the business because she knew that no one in her family had any interest in it, and then suddenly out of nowhere, Jessica decides to be the perfect little granddaughter and wants to know everything about it. Ugh, I hate her!" Bella let out a groan of frustration.

I rubbed her shoulders. "Well, it's got to be reassuring to know that the bitch can't read. What's she going to do with a store full of books?"

Bella gave me a small smile in response to my lame attempt to make a joke. I went back to rubbing her back when she suddenly jerked away and stood up, pacing next to the bed.

"She's going to give it to her. I mean, Jessica is her granddaughter. Of course she would want to keep it in the family. Who cares if she doesn't even have any business sense at all. Hell, even any sense at all." Bella was rambling again. I couldn't even find an opening to interject if I wanted to. "Jessica doesn't even want it. Well, she wants it, but only to sell it. Money. It always comes back to money. She's going to sell it and then I'll be out of a job. Because like hell I'm going to work for her. And it's not like she would want me around anyway because of our mutual hate for one another. So then I'll just be out of a job which is perfect since I don't actually have a degree. I'll end up working as a bag girl at the Thriftway. Won't that just be dandy?"

"Bella," I reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from pacing. "Sweetie, you need to calm down. Breathe."

"I'm going to be homeless!"

"You're not going to be homeless. You already own this house. As for other financial issues," I shrugged. "I'll take care of you."

She gave me an exasperated look. "Oh, that's reassuring. This coming from a guy who still lives with his parents."

"Then I'll move in here." She gave me a look like I was crazy and I was starting to believe that maybe I was. We had never had the talk about moving in together, but I found that the idea didn't scare me like I thought it would. I shrugged again. "I mean, I'm practically here all the time anyway. It just makes sense."

Bella shook her head. "You're insane."

"You don't want to live with me?" I asked in mock horror, though part of me was actually afraid that she would say no.

"It's not that, it's just—I mean, we've never talked about it and then suddenly you're bringing it up now? I just—"

"Hey, hey, hey." I pulled her back down onto the bed, wrapping my arms around her. "I was just thinking worst case scenario, you know? You were talking about being broke and I was just offering a suggestion. That's all. We don't need to make it an issue."

She was quiet for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip while she pondered over whatever was in her mind. "What if I want to make it an issue?" she asked quietly.

"Are you saying yes?" I asked just as quietly, trying to keep my voice void of any emotion.

Bella looked away from me, her fingers fiddling with the neckline of my t-shirt. "I'm saying, maybe we could discuss it when you get back from Chicago."

I smiled down at her. "Maybe we could."

We shared a sweet kiss before I pulled the comforter over us and flipped off the bed side lamp. Pulling her against me, I fell into a deep sleep.

~oOo~

"Red velvet!" Alice shouted.

"Lemon meringue!" Emmett shouted back.

"Lemon meringue? You can't serve lemon meringue as an anniversary cake," Alice snapped.

"First off, Lemon meringue is a pie not a cake. And secondly, it's Dad's favorite pie."

"Pie is not acceptable for a wedding anniversary. Right, Edward?"

The argument stopped being amusing as two pairs of eyes turned to me. I held my hands up in front of me. "Hey, don't put me in the middle."

"You're the middle child, Edward. I didn't put you there," Alice said, placing her hands on her hips.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her close to me. "And this is why you should be glad you don't have siblings." Bella giggled as my brother and sister went back to fighting. I saw my parents walking toward us, each carrying a tray of coffee. "You guys might wanna can it, Mom and Dad are coming."

They instantly broke apart and came to sit next to Bella and me on the plastic chairs in the airport. My parents reached us, smiling and handing out everyone's beverages before taking their seats across from us.

I looked around at my family, only Jasper and Rose were missing. "You guys didn't have to come see me off. I mean, it's not like you can actually go to the gate or anything."

Esme reached over and patted my knee. "We wanted to come." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We sat there for a few more minutes, everyone just chatting idly. Bella was noticeably quiet and I kept her close to me, trying to hold onto her for just a bit longer. Eventually Emmett mentioned the time and we all stood up, getting ready for the 'goodbyes' and 'see you soons'.

Alice threw her arms around me, wishing me a safe flight and telling her I'd better call when I landed—for Jasper's sake, of course. I agreed, anything to not make Jasper worry. Emmett gave me the obligatory 'bro' half hug and reminded me to bring presents for the twins when I came back. I laughed at the thought of showing up empty handed when I got back.

Turning to my parents, I suddenly didn't know what to say. Luckily, my mother just hugged me, telling me that she loved me and Carlisle warned me to stay out of trouble. His voice was stern but there was a slight twinkle in his eye when he said that. He gave me a hug and then they all took a few steps back, giving me space to say goodbye to Bella. She took my hand and we walked the few feet to the security check point. We didn't say anything and I just wrapped her in my arms. When Bella finally spoke, it was such a whisper that I barely heard her.

"I don't want you to go."

And there it was.

I took her face between my hands. "Come with me," I said for the millionth time.

She looked down at her hands. "You know I can't."

"Bella..." I pulled her back to me, resting my chin on the top of her head. "I love you." She didn't respond, just nodded and pulled away. I sighed, this wasn't how I wanted to say goodbye to her, but I wasn't going to push her.

"Goodbye, Bella." I leaned down and kissed her forehead before reaching for my carry-on. With a heavy heart, I turned and headed to the line.

"Wait! Edward!"

I pivoted as Bella ran to me. I looked at her confused.

"Don't you say goodbye, Cullen. You say, I'll see you soon. And I will miss you everyday I'm gone. And—"

I silenced her words with a kiss, ignoring all the people trying to get around us. I tried to pour all of my feelings into that kiss and we were both breathless when we broke apart.

"I will see you soon, Bella. And I will miss you everyday that I'm gone." She smiled, her eyes glistening and I prayed she wouldn't cry because if she did, I didn't think that I could leave her. Fuck whatever my grandfather said. "I love you," I said again.

This time she responded. "I love you, too."

With one more kiss and a wave to my family, I walked through the security line. My last view of Bella showed her standing between Alice and my mother, both with their arms around her. I gave another wave and turned the corner, heading to my gate. Spending that extra time with my family had me arriving at the gate right as they were boarding. Thank God, because I didn't really want to sit around and wait. I handed the lady my boarding pass and proceeded to my seat—first class, compliments of Anthony Cullen. I placed my bag in the overhead compartment, making sure to grab the book out before taking my seat. Just as I had buckled myself in, my phone beeped.

**I love you. Please call me when you get there.******

I smiled and replied back. I went to turn off my phone when it beeped again.

**And no joining the mile-high club on this trip. ******

I laughed and replied: _not without you_. I shut the phone off and shoved it in my pocket. The plane boarded fairly quickly and all too soon we were taxing down the runway. It was amusing to me how not even six months ago I was dreading coming to Washington, and now, here I was, dreading going back to Chicago. I gripped the arm rests as the plane began its ascension, breathing a sigh of relief when it leveled out. I was never a fan of take-offs.

"Can I get you a drink, sir?"

I looked up to see a flight attendant smiling down at me. The seat next to me was vacant, and the attendant was leaning over, a little too close for my comfort.

"Rum and Coke, please."

I brought down my tray just as she placed the drink in front of me. I smiled at her in thanks and she smiled back, winking as she walked away. I grabbed the mini rum bottle and went to open it when something on the napkin caught my eye.

_Call me if you get lonely in Chicago — Judy, 630-555-0392_

I rolled my eyes and balled up the napkin, shoving it in the pouch in front of me. I mixed my drink and took a long sip, letting the alcohol settle through me. With a sigh, I opened up the shade that was drawn over the window and watched as Washington faded away below me.

**~oOo~**


	32. Its A Quarter After 1,I'm A Little Drunk

AN: First off, did you guys see WFE? FUCKING AMAZING! Anyway, my apologies for taking a month to update. Blame LyricalKris for making me enter all these contests lol. Anyway, I won't bore you too much up here, but please read the bottom AN for some announcements. Thanks to LyricalKris and phoenixhunter47 for their mad beta skills.

And I do not own...

~oOo~

It's a Quarter After 1, I'm a Little Drunk

EPOV

I stepped off the plane and immediately dug my phone out of my pocket. I sent Bella a quick text telling her that I'd landed safely and I would call her once I was settled in. What I really wanted to do was call her right now, to hear her voice, but on the other hand, I didn't want to be on the phone when I saw Anthony. You never keep Anthony Cullen waiting—period.

That advice would have done me good had Anthony actually been there to pick me up. Instead, my grandfather's driver, Adrian, stood next to baggage claim holding up a sign with CULLEN printed on it. I smiled to myself as I remembered the similar sign that greeted me upon my arrival into SeaTac. How I wished I was there right now instead of here.

"Afternoon, Mr. Cullen," Adrian nodded.

"Hey, Adrian, good to see you again." I wasn't lying. Adrian was a good man. He had been with my grandfather for about ten years now, and his father before that. Adrian had witnessed many of my not-so-shining moments here in Chicago. Some that included picking my ass up from a jail cell.

"Let me get your bags." He reached down and picked up my suitcase before I could stop him. Not that it would have done any good. This was what he was paid to do. So, without a word, I put on my sunglasses and followed him out to the limo. Of course it would be a fucking limo.

A sense of familiarity filled me as we drove through the city. Tall skyscrapers shaded the car from the sun as we waited in downtown traffic. We passed many of my old haunts: nightclubs I had frequented with James, 24-hour diners for those late night cravings, and even the county jail. I let out a chuckle as we passed by that old building, and I saw Adrian cock his eyebrow at me in the rear view mirror. I tipped my head in his direction and he just laughed, turning his attention back to driving. Less than twenty minutes later, we were pulling up to the wrought iron fence that encased the Cullen estate. Adrian punched in the six digit code, and the gate opened, allowing us to pass.

The second I stepped out of the car, the front door was thrown open and James emerged, grinning from ear to ear.

"What up, cuz? How was your flight?"

I stretched my arms over my head before grasping James's hand and pulling him toward me in greeting—the bro hug. "It was good, nothing special." James laughed as we walked into the house. "So, what, are you stalking me now? What are you doing here?"

James shrugged, following me up the stairs to my old room. "I live here now. Gramps told my parents that he wanted me here, so here I am."

I stopped outside my door, turning back to him. "Did he have an aneurysm?"

He laughed. "That's what I said. Man, it's good to have you back. Tonight, we do it up right!"

I sighed, not even bothering to argue. James would get his way, and one night out wouldn't be that bad. Turning the knob, I stepped into my past.

The room was exactly how I'd left it—minus some things that were sent back to Forks and the bed was now made. Papers were strewn everywhere as I had tried to find a way out of going back to Forks.

Adrian came up behind us, placing my suitcase at the foot of the king sized bed. He nodded once, and then retreated back the way he came. I wondered what he did all day when he wasn't driving Mr. Daisy around. I chuckled, earning me a look from James. I shook my head and picked up my suitcase, placing it on my bed and taking out the clothes. My suit was a bit wrinkled, having been folded instead of hung, and I made a mental note to have it pressed before the benefit.

"So, how's Bella?" James asked, plopping down on the bed.

I looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "She's fine. Why?"

James held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, calm down there, man. I was just asking, that's all. She's a kick ass chick. I like her. I'm actually surprised she's not here with you."

"Believe me, I tried." He laughed at my frustration. "What's new here?"

"Not a whole lot. Mom's now head of some group with a hoity-toity name that apparently carries a lot of weight in high society. So, that makes her happy. You know, stature and shit?" I nodded, knowing exactly how much Irina loved positions of power. "Caius got busted; got his ass sent to some high security prison, or something." My eyes widened at that. Caius was always pretty careful about that shit.

"So, what, you're actually staying clean now?"

My cousin looked at me in mock horror. "Dude, you know I never touched the hard shit. Well, just that one time when we were in Mexico." I laughed with him, remembering that trip. "Yeah, besides that, not much else has changed. Girls have been asking about you though."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, not really caring.

"Look at that, not even real interest." He sat up quickly, patting me on the back. "E's now a one-woman man. Who would have thought?"

I shrugged off his arm and was about to say something back when a knock sounded on the door. I turned to see Adrian standing there.

"Mr. Cullen, your grandfather wishes to see you in the study." I nodded.

"Have fun with that." James laughed.

"You, too, Mr. Cullen," Adrian said, turning and walking away.

I laughed at the look on James's face, following Adrian down the hall. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I'd received a text message from Bella.

_**Hey, babe, I'm glad you got you there safely. Don't cause too much trouble. And don't listen to James! Call me when you can. Luv ya. **_

I smiled down at my screen and quickly typed back my reply.

**Me cause trouble? Don't know what you're talking about. About to head in for a talk with the ****'****Godfather****'****. Call you when I'm done. Love u. **

Not a second later my phone buzzed with a reply.

_**Can you tell him no more horse heads in the bed? That's just not right. **_

I burst out laughing, causing both Adrian and James to look at me. I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket and shrugged at the two of them. James smirked at me like he knew exactly what caused my good mood. I flipped him off, making him laugh, and Adrian just looked at us like we were crazy, heading off in the opposite direction.

Once we reached the study doors I paused. My earlier happiness disappeared and was quickly replaced with dread. James walked up behind me, clasping my shoulder.

"Let's go see Il Duce."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at his comparison of our grandfather to the fascist dictator as he opened the wooden door. Then, in true James fashion, he pushed me in first. The toe of my shoe caught on the rug as I gracefully made my entrance. Anthony, who was sitting behind his desk, looked up at my disturbance. Somewhere behind me, James chuckled.

"Ah, Edward, you've arrived. Come in, please. Have a seat." He gestured to one of the chairs before him. "James, you can come in now." I smirked over my shoulder at my cousin, sitting my ass down in a chair. "How was your flight?" Anthony asked, turning his attention back to me.

"Good."

"Good," my Grandfather said, shuffling some papers. "And I assume your room is still to your liking?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it seems the same. Like, exactly the same."

"Good," he said again, still looking at his papers. We sat there in an awkward silence as Anthony returned to whatever he had been doing before we walked in. I glanced over at James - who just shrugged at me and pulled his phone out of his pocket. I rolled my eyes at his blatant disrespect before turning back to face my grandfather - who was now staring directly at me. Instinctively, I sat up taller. "So, Edward, how have you been liking Forks? I had a long talk with Dr. Laurent about your performance. What do you think he said?"

I felt like I was in elementary school and he was holding my fucking report card. "Um, I think I've done pretty well."

He seemed to ponder my answer for a moment, then he nodded. "I agree. I've heard nothing but excellent reviews about your residency at the hospital. And despite the few run-ins with the law - oh, yes I know about those - I have to say that you have fared well. Tell me about the CMHC conference you attended. With Carlisle, yes?"

I nodded, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my thighs. "Yes, sir. It was very insightful."

"Was Dr. Ginsberg there this year?"

"Yes. He spoke on the pros and cons of Niacin versus Fibrates in patients with Metabolic Syndrome and how Fibrates are being used in recent therapies for many forms of hypercholesterolemia. I was actually able to speak with him after; he's a brilliant man."

"He is. I'm happy that you had the opportunity to hear him speak." He looked down at his desk, reading something, then looked back up at me. "What are your plans, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, sir?" I asked, confused.

"Your plans? Goals? What do you want, Edward? Would you like to stay in Forks or would you like to come back to Chicago?"

It was so silent, I could hear a pin drop. Both James and Anthony were staring at me, waiting for me to answer. My mind instantly went to Bella; moving back to Chicago would mean leaving her, and that was something I would not do. Cornered. I felt cornered, like there was no right answer here. Taking a deep breath, I met Anthony's eyes. "I would very much like to finish my residency at Forks General."

I didn't need to look at James to know the expression on his face. He probably thought I was an idiot, and maybe I was. Anthony, on the other hand, looked thoughtful, like he was contemplating my answer.

"Very good," was all he said before moving on. "I have asked you both here for a reason. It isn't random that I wanted the two of you present at the benefit this year." I glanced over at James who looked just as confused as I was, only his look was also mixed with the 'are we done yet' look. "I will be retiring at the end of this year, and it's time I name my successor." That announcement caused James to sit up a little higher in his seat.

"Wait, you mean like one of us will take over the company?" James asked. Anthony nodded.

"Why us?" I blurted out. Both sets of eyes turned to stare at me, one annoyed and one confused. I cleared my throat. "I mean, why is it between the two of us? Why not my dad or even Uncle Marcus? Or hell, Emmett?"

Anthony sat back in his chair. "This has been discussed in great length with both of your fathers. While Marcus believes that the company should go to him, Carlisle sides with me. We both agree that the company needs someone younger, who can manage and merge it within the fast paced business world. There's a reason I insisted you live here, Edward, instead of the dorm while you were at Northwestern. However, I did underestimate the way of life the two of you would choose once out of college." We both fidgeted in our seats, knowing full well what he was getting at. "But despite all of your shortcomings, I can not deny that two of the brightest men I know sit before me. I plan to make an announcement with my decision before the end of the month."

My head was reeling. This was too much information for me to grasp. "But sir, would that mean, whoever you appointed would need to be here? Live in Chicago?"

"Would that be a problem, Edward?"

"Um, I...well, what about...?"

"What about what?" Anthony asked, his tone inquisitive.

_What about my life? Bella?_ I wanted to shout, but instead I asked. "What about Emmett or Alice?"

"Your brother has never shown any commitment to the business side of this family. He wanted a career in sports, if I'm not mistaken. Which was all well and good for him. He's made quite a life for himself, despite his injury, and has even given me great grandchildren. Uprooting him would be unfair. As for Alice, your sister has also never aspired to work in the business world and has made quite a her name for herself in the fashion world. I can't see her being happy running a multi-billion dollar company.

"That leaves you two, both bright and poised - most of the time anyway. This is not a decision that I take lightly, and all aspects of your education and personal life will be brought into consideration. Do the two of you have anything to say?" James and I just sat there, staring at the old man like he was crazy. "Well, then, I take that as a no." He reached into his drawer and produced two manila folders, handing one to each of us. "In this file you will find the name and a short bio of everyone attending the benefit this Saturday. Read them, learn them. Consider this benefit to be your final exam. So, please, do try and stay out of trouble. You may go."

We both stood, having been dismissed. I went to follow James out when Anthony spoke again.

"And Edward, I'll be watching you."

I blinked. What the fuck did that mean? _I'll be watching you._ Why wasn't he watching James? Wasn't he the loose cannon here? I'd been working my ass of these past eight months while James had been partying it up. Why did I need to be watched?

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I walked out of the study. James was leaning against the bottom of the banister, flipping through the files. "What the fuck do you make of this?" he asked. I shrugged, sitting on the bottom step. "A whole company at my feet. James Cullen, CEO. Has a nice ring to it." I rolled my eyes, scoffing at the idea. "It's Cullen Vs. Cullen! The world at stake! Bring it, brother! Ha ha!" He laughed maniacally and ran up the stairs, leaving me there shaking my head.

~oOo~

"Come on, dude. I'm three shots ahead. You better catch up!"

I looked across the table at James before downing my shot. "You realize that this," I gestured to the empty glasses that littered our table, "is not the competition, right? I don't think Anthony cares that you can do 12 in 12." James just shrugged and signaled to the waitress.

"Eddie, you're back!" I cringed as two arms wrapped around my neck. "I've missed you," the voice purred behind me, her wet tongue flicking out to run alongside my ear.

Reaching up, I removed myself from her grasp. "Samantha, good to see you," I greeted, turning my attention back to the table.

"Dance with me," she begged, rubbing herself up against my side.

"Now Samantha, you know that I don't dance." I nodded to the waitress as she set down a fresh round of drinks.

"Don't believe him for a second, Sam. Wasn't that you cutting a rug recently at your sister's wedding?" He laughed as I just glared at him. Fucking prick.

Samantha moved around until she was situated between my legs and the table. Her arms found their way around my neck again, and she leaned into me, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes. Realizing at the last minute what she was going to do, I smoothly turned my head to the side just as her lips brushed against my cheek. She pulled back, pouting at me. I just shrugged, reaching over her to grab my drink. Over her shoulder, I could see James laughing at my current situation.

"Eddie," Samantha whined.

"Edward," I corrected, moving so she wasn't between my legs anymore. Ignoring the pouting child next to me, I positioned myself so that I was facing the dance floor. From here, I could easily see all the bodies packed tightly together as they moved to the pulsating beat. Everywhere guys were overdressed, showcasing the money they had or pretended they had, while the half dressed girls flitted around them.

Same old scene, just a different day. It was hard to believe that this used to be my life. I thrived on clubs like this – VIP access, all you can to drink, not to mention the ladies. Skanks, now that I thought of it. Unfortunately, I could throw my glass and hit at least five women I had fucked. I snorted, thinking James would hit a least ten.

Bella knew of my past now, all of it. We had the 'how many partners' talk the night we talked about Mike and Lauren. I felt completely embarrassed as I revealed the number of women I had slept with, and while Bella had initially paled a bit, she never wavered, telling me that it didn't matter. And she was right; that wasn't me anymore. Sitting here, I felt completely confident in our relationship.

_To Bella_, I toasted the air and threw back the remainder of the drink.

Some time later, we were joined by a few of my old classmates from Northwestern. Henry and Brad had been a constant presence with James and me, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't nice to see them again. Back in the day, the four of us were on top: young, rich, and single. They hadn't changed much – still ready to have fun at a moments notice. The only noticeable difference was a gold band on Brad's finger. I cocked my eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "Trust fund," was all he said.

Samantha took up permanent residence half on my lap, half on the couch, regardless of how I ignored her ass. I kept elbowing her off as I would take a drink, but she would just climb back on, giggling like it was some fucking game. I rolled my eyes at Henry, who shook his head laughing before shoving his tongue in some girl's mouth. I just ordered another round.

~oOo~

"_Push on Northwestern and go in to win, push on Northwestern and fight! May word and deed keep you in the lead, push on for victory with all your might! Loyal and true we are always with you, push when the game goes hard. From East to West we know you're the best, push on for victory!_"

Henry, Brad, and I were staggering down the sidewalks of Chicago singing at the top of our lungs. James followed behind, a girl on each arm.

"_Rise, Northwestern…_" I began at the same time Brad sang, "_Win, Northwestern_."

"Dude, that's the fucking wrong part," I said, pushing his arm. He swayed, falling off the sidewalk.

"Fuck you, Cullen. I know my song!" he shouted.

"If you knew the song, you would know that it's the wrong part!" I shouted back.

Brad was about to yell something back, and I was this close to introducing his face to my fist when Henry threw an arm around each of us.

"_Varsity, varsity, hit 'em hard and low!_" he shouted, looking at the two of us expectantly. I cocked my eyebrow at Brad, and he rolled his eyes.

"_Varsity, varsity, go Northwestern go! U rah! Rah! U Rah! Rah! U Northwestern Rah!_" we finished in unison.

"Shut the hell up! Do you kids know what time it is?" We all looked up to see a lady sticking her head out of a window.

"Time to give you a good fuck!" Henry shouted up at the lady, cupping his junk. Something hard came flying at us, and we all jumped to the side. "She fucking threw a rolling pin at me! Bitch!"

"Get the hell off my street before I call the cops!"

I looked up, flipping her off with a smile before pushing Henry down the street. "Dude," he said, looking up at me. "I don't think she liked our song."

"Who would?" James snorted. "Northwestern fucking sucks. It's all about the Maroons!"

"You mean the morons," I corrected, wobbling slightly as I looked over my shoulder at him.

He lifted an arm from around one of the girls and pointed his finger at me. "Don't test me, cousin. I'm not afraid to kick your ass."

I scoffed. "Oh, please. You're going to argue with me that Chicago University is better than Northwestern?"

"University of Chicago, get it right," he said as the girls began giggling. "And of course it was fucking better," he grinned, spreading his arms. "It had me."

We all groaned as James pulled each girl in for a kiss. They both squealed in delight at the attention. Fucking gold-diggers. Brad's hand appeared in front of me holding out a joint. I looked up at him.

"Dude, we fucking graduated college. Aren't you done with that shit?"

Brad snatched his hand back. "Well, look who went off and decided to become an upstanding citizen. No girls, no pot…what the hell happened to you in Washington?"

Behind me, I heard James snort. I looked back at him as he took the joint from Brad, inhaling deeply. He winked –fucking winked - at me before turning to the girl on his right and exhaling. The girl moaned like he was doing something else to her beside blowing smoke in her painted face, but damn if I wasn't suddenly horny. Scowling, I grabbed the joint from James. His eyes were wide, but a smile was prominent on his face.

I lifted the joint to my lips and was about to take a drag when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. "What the fuck?" I mumbled, shoving the joint back to Brad and pushing past my friends. "Adrian, what the hell are you doing here?"

Anthony's driver was at the end of the block, standing in front of that goddamn limo with his hands clasped in front of him. He nodded to us before answering. "I'm here to take you and Mr. Cullen home, of course."

A ride sounded amazing right now, and apparently James agreed because he quickly said goodbye to the guys, grabbed one of the girls and hopped in the back seat. Great, just fucking great. I told the guys I'd call them later as they laughed, Henry throwing his arms around James's cast off.

"How'd you know where we were?" I asked Adrian, climbing in.

"The GPS your grandfather has installed in your phone," he answered casually, smiling, before closing the door.

_What?_

I leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes to avoid seeing James and Slut #1 going at it right next to me. My mind was a jumbled mess as it kept jumping from one thing to another. Was Anthony really tracking my every move? Was that how he knew about my jail time in Forks? No, Carlisle probably told him. Right? What else did he know? What else did he know about me? About Bella? Bella…Damn, I wished she were here right now. With me. In the back of limo. Fuck, the things we could do in the back of this limo. I heard a moan emit from next to me. We would totally be doing what they were doing, only my girl wouldn't just be moaning, she would be screaming my fucking name.

Damn, now I was hard.

The car came to a stop, and I risked a chance to open my eyes, seeing that we were already back at the house. I quickly clambered out of the back, not even waiting for Adrian to open the door. Once I was inside, I headed straight for my room. Grabbing a beer out of my mini-fridge, I plopped on my bed and pulled out my cell phone. I just needed to hear her fucking voice.

"_Edward?_"

I sighed, twisting off the top of the bottle. It was like I just fucking relaxed when her voice came on the line. "Hey baby."

"_Edward? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_ Her voice was raspy, almost like she was just waking up. I looked at my wrist, down at the watch my parents gave me. Oh shit, it was almost 1:30am there.

"Yeah, no, I'm good. I didn't realize how late it was. I just really needed to hear your voice." She sighed, and the sound went straight to my cock. With my head resting on the pillows, I balanced my phone between my ear and my shoulder. Taking a swig of my beer, I slid my free hand over the front of my jeans, palming myself through the material.

"_Are you drunk?_"

"Hmm?" I murmured. "Talk to me please, baby. I miss you."

"_I miss you, too. But did you even bother to look at the time? I have to get up in four hours."_ I didn't answer, just listened to her speak, quietly unzipping my pants. Bella sighed again. "_So it's after three and you've been drinking; let me guess - James?_" She let out a forced laugh as my hand started sliding up and down my cock.

"It was nothing, baby," I slurred, taking another drink. "Did I wake you?"

"_Seriously? It's 1:30, of course you woke me."_ I could picture her perfectly in my head. Her annoyance turning to anger, her cheeks starting to fill with that pinkish tint. My hand was moving faster now, my breath coming in short gasps. "_Edward? Edward!_" Fuck, she was calling out my name._ "Edward! Are you...oh my god, you are. You're getting yourself off! Did you call me just for that_?"

"It's called masturbation, Bella." I was slightly panting now. "It's completely healthy. Look it up."

I could hear her roll her eyes. "_Good night, Edward._"

"Bella, no, wait!" But it was too late, she had already hung up. I continued rubbing myself, trying to get to release, but it was hopeless now that Bella's voice was gone. "Fuck!" I cursed, throwing my phone off the bed.

Finishing off the beer, I set the empty bottle on the nightstand and peeled off my clothes, leaving me only in my boxers. I lay back down on the bed, face first, grumbling into my pillow. James was down the hall, no doubt banging the shit out of some nameless girl, and I couldn't even get myself off. Fucking ridiculous.

Still grumbling to myself, I pulled the comforter over my body and tried to fall asleep.

Five hours later, I was standing in front of the stove, making myself an omelet. I heard rustling behind me and turned to see my grandfather standing in the doorway. I was surprised to see him there, figuring he was already at the office.

"Edward, I'm surprised to see you up," he said, grabbing the newspaper I had brought in off of the counter before sitting down at the small table in the corner.

"Couldn't sleep. Was hungry."

"You do know we have people that can do that for you?" he asked, motioning to my omelet which I was now sliding onto a plate.

I shrugged. "It's no big deal. Besides, I like cooking." Looking around, I realized there was no where else to sit but across from Anthony unless I wanted to eat in the dining room. Eating by myself at a table built for ten just seemed, I don't know, ostentatious. Grabbing my coffee, I sat in the empty chair across from Anthony. He folded his paper, setting it down and watched me eat for a few minutes. I was looking everywhere I could around the room, desperate to not catch his gaze. Why was he just watching me?

"I have a meeting with the board today at 4:30. I would like you there. Adrian will collect you." Without another word, he stood and walked out, leaving me gaping after him.

~oOo~

"Dude, I've had to sit through three months of those boring ass board meetings. It's your fucking turn." James put back the CD he was looking at and continued down the aisle. It was an hour before I was due to meet up with Anthony, and James and I were just hanging out, hitting up some old haunts that I'd missed. Currently, we were in one of my favorite music stores browsing through the used CD sections.

"Is he going to expect me to do anything?" I asked, flipping through the K's.

"Nah, I just sat there. Like I said, boring as hell, man. I don't envy you."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically as I moved onto the M's. James and I had yet to talk about the bombshell that Anthony dropped on us the day before. It was almost as if it had never been mentioned, at least to James. He was acting like nothing had changed. I sighed, wishing I could be as nonchalant as my cousin.

Truth was, this information was weighing on me. I didn't really know what to think about it. Never in a million years did I expect Anthony to turn over the company to one of us. Sure, we had both been around the business world throughout our years, knew the ins and outs of the place, but running it? Having a whole company at our feet? And then there was the fact that I was competing with James. Sure, James and I would compete over things, but it was mostly stupid shit like who could get the most numbers in a night, who could eat the most pizza - just lame ass shit. However, this was on an entirely different level. This was power and money: two things that sparked James' fancy. And then there was Bella...

"Edward!" James shouted, startling me. He laughed, walking backward and bumping into the man behind him. "Sorry, dude. Come on, cuz. Let's get some pizza; you're going to need energy for the suits." Nodding, I went to follow him out when something caught my eye. I could feel myself grinning as I picked up the CD. "What the fuck are you holding that piece of shit for?" James asked, looking over my shoulder. I didn't answer him, just walked up to the register. "Wait, you're not actually buying that are you?"

After making my purchase, I grabbed a couple slices of pizza with James. My mouth was salivating even before I took my first bite. Nothing compared to Chicago deep dish and I hummed in contentment.

All too soon, Adrian "collected" me and drove me downtown. My palms were sweaty as I exited the elevator, walking down the carpeted hall. I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous. I'd sat in on board meetings before when I first arrived in Chicago. Carlisle and Anthony thought it would be a great learning experience. And it was, but that was years ago, and I was a different person then. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door that led to the conference room.

"Edward, you made it. Please, come in." Anthony quickly ushered me in, closing the door behind me. Introductions were made - or remade, as I had met most of these men before. They were almost all ancient, most looking older than my grandfather, except the one called Swartz who looked to be around my age. I wondered how they were feeling, knowing that they would be soon taking orders from either me or James.

Once everyone was introduced, I took the empty chair next to Anthony at the head of the table. A legal pad sat before me, pen placed next to it with an empty water glass at the top. Casting a glance around the room, I noticed that everyone had the same arrangement before them. One of the soon-to-be corpses, Barnes I think his name was, reached for one of the pitchers of water that were sitting in the center of the table and shakily poured the liquid into his glass. The pitchers were passed around, and once everyone had a beverage, Anthony began to speak.

Anthony Cullen was one of the most prestigious and powerful speakers I'd ever seen. He commanded attention when he spoke, and there was a fire in his eyes that didn't exist elsewhere. The meeting surprised me by being very fast paced, and I had to hand it to the old guys - they were very sharp. My head whipped back and forth as I listened to arguments over recent acquisitions. Every so often, I would find myself making a note of something - a comment that intrigued me, or just didn't sit right with me.

"What about the New York expenditure?" I asked, interrupting the Crypt Keeper to my left. "Based on last year's fiscal numbers, they were a liability. Why continue to insure? Why not cut the middleman and restructure? It would drop bottom line and raise stability and profit," I did a quick calculation in my head, "by 30% at least. Also, limitation of funds vs. limitations of cost is something to look into." I paused there, looking up.

Everyone was staring at me.

"Where are you seeing these numbers?" the one who looked like Colonel Sanders asked, his voice harsh.

"Page 17 of the book that Mr. Cullen placed in front of you not more than 5 minutes ago," I responded shortly. Everyone was quiet as they rifled through the booklet, no doubt checking my information.

"Why not just cut the account entirely? Profits would be 100%," Swartz asked, challenging me.

"First off, it still costs money to close an account and secondly, how would there be profits if there were no dealings? Surely they taught you about profit building at...Columbia, wasn't it?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. Swartz was almost seething then, his face red. I caught sight of Anthony, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly as he watched me. I just shrugged, crossing my ankle over my knee.

The board soon moved on to recent mergers, and this time I chose to just listen, not really sure if my input was welcome. Swartz kept shooting me glares to which I would just smirk. However, two hours later, we were still here, and I didn't even know what we were discussing.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, startling me briefly. Trying to be discreet, I slid the phone from my pocket and held it under the table, tilting it so I could see the screen. I had one new picture message. I took a drink of water, choking as I opened the file. Conversation halted as the Crypt Keeper patted my back, asking if I was okay. I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes as I looked up. Anthony was staring at me again. This time curiosity filled his features. I nodded once, signaling I was fine, and they all went back to talking. Settling back down in my chair, I looked back at the screen of my phone. A woman's chest filled my screen - creamy white skin encased in black lace. Fuck me, I knew that bra. And that lone freckle on the right breast. My pants were suddenly tight as I struggled to type out a response.

**What the fuck are you trying to do to me, woman?**

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself when my phone vibrated again.  
**  
**_**That's what you get for your late night call.**_

Fuck, I had hoped that was a dream. Making sure no one was paying attention to me, I sent Bella back a text.

**Shit, baby, I'm sorry. But seriously, do you know what you're doing to me? I'm sitting in a board meeting with my grandfather.**

_**Well...in that case...**_

Another picture message arrived. This time I was sure I audibly groaned as Bella's ass filled my screen, encased in black, ruffled boy shorts.

**Evil. You are a fucking tease.**

My phone vibrated five more times throughout the remainder of the meeting, each picture more and more racy than the last. When the meeting ended, I remained seated for a few extra minutes, trying to get my hard ass dick to calm the fuck down. Once I was sure it was at least to the point where I could stand, I shook the board members' hands goodbye. Anthony informed me he still had more work to do and that Adrian was downstairs waiting to take me back to the house. I nodded, grabbing my notes and jacket before heading for the door.

"Oh and, Edward? Next time leave the phone at home."

~oOo~

"You are an evil, evil woman," I said, throwing my jacket on a chair in the corner of the room. "My grandfather was sitting right next to me!"

"_Don't act like you didn't deserve it," _Bella laughed in my ear.

I smiled, loving the sound of her laughter. "Yeah, yeah. I was a drunken ass. But you should feel better knowing that I couldn't get off without your voice. I mean, that's gotta earn me points, right?" She laughed again, and I heard the distant sound of a microwave. "What are you making?"

"_Popcorn. I'm going to curl up in bed with a book and read for awhile. Probably go to bed early since I was rudely awakened last night," _she teased.

I ran my hand through my hair, falling back on my bed. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"_It's okay, Edward."_ I heard a shuffling and then what sounded like her pouring the popcorn into a bowl. "_How was your meeting? Why were you even there?_"

I sighed. I hadn't told Bella about recent bombshell Anthony dropped on us. "It was long and tedious. A bunch of idiots who get off on hearing themselves speak. The whole time I was wishing I was with you." Yes, I was avoiding the question, but I didn't want to stress her out even more than she had been lately. I'd talked to Jasper earlier, and he let it slip that Bella had seemed overworked when she was over for dinner. There was also the part of me the was afraid she would just let me come back to Chicago without a fight. It was stupid, but I wanted her to hate the idea. I wanted her to tell me that I couldn't accept the offer. I wanted her to tell me to stay. But I also knew Bella, and she would never do that. She would tell me to go, that this was a great opportunity. I just couldn't hear that right now.

"_Are you sucking up to me?_" she asked.

"Maybe. Is it working?"

_"Maybe." _I yawned then. "_Aww, are you sleepy? It's what, only 11 there. That's a bit early for you._"

"It's been a long day. That freaking meeting lasted almost three hours then I had to sit through dinner with James and his psycho parents. Not to mention I didn't get much sleep last night either."

We talked for a little while longer about anything and everything that came to mind. I could hear her crunching on popcorn through the phone as she talked about Alice and Jasper and their 'marriage glow'. Her voice changed when she spoke of my sister and brother-in-law, but I had a hard time pinpointing what it was. Was she wistful? Disgusted?

"What are your thoughts on marriage?" I asked suddenly, then froze, not really knowing where that came from.

Bella seemed to pause. Since I couldn't see her face, I had no way to gauge her reaction. After a few seconds of silence, she finally answered, "_Marriage changes passion. It's like suddenly you're in bed with a relative."_ I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "_Glad I can amuse you._"

"Well, let me just tell you, I would definitely break the 'no sex with family members' law for you."

_"I don't know whether to be flattered or just grossed out._"

"Oh, come on. Don't deny that you love the way my hands slide over your skin, the way I feel moving inside you."

"_Edward._" I knew she meant it in warning, but it came out more as a moan. My cock stirred, reminding me that it didn't get it's proper release last night and it demanded retribution.

"I wish I was there with you right now, Bella. I wish I could feel every part of you - the silk of your skin, the softness of your breasts, and the warmth between your legs." I knew I should probably stop, that I was maybe crossing the line. Bella and I had never done anything like this before, but her answering moan threw all my hesitations out the window. "Do me a favor, love. Can you take off all of your clothes for me?"

"_Edward,"_ she moaned again, her voice husky.

"Please, baby, for me? I'm picturing you laying on that bed of yours, completely bare and ready for me. Just tell me that you are." My hand was moving over my cock, outside of my pants. I knew that this would be quick for me, I was already too worked up, but I wanted to see if I could get her to feel good as well. There was silence, then I heard a rustling and I smiled, knowing what she was doing.

"_Okay,_" she whispered.

"Oh God, baby," I groaned. "Give me a sec." I set the phone down next to me and stripped out of my clothes at lightning speed. "I miss you, baby," I said once I picked the phone back up.

"_I miss you, too._"

My hand wrapped around my cock, gently stroking up and down. "Close your eyes, Bella. Imagine that I'm there with you, right next to you on that bed, my body right up against yours. Do you feel how hard you make me? Only you can do that to me." Her breathing was coming in little pants as I spoke to her. "First, I would taste you. Your skin always tastes so good to me. I love running my tongue down your neck, tracing the ridges of your collarbone. All the way down until I meet the flesh of your breast. And God, I just love your breasts. Have you felt how soft they are? How perfectly they're made for my hands? And your nipples - just a small pinch and your body reacts." I heard her gasp, and I knew her hand was on her breast, following my words. "God, Bella."

"_I've never done this before," _she said softly. "_I don't know what..."_

"Shh, it's okay. Just listen to me. Listen to me and imagine that it's my hands touching you. Okay?"

"_Okay,"_ she agreed, breathless.

"Are you still touching yourself?" I asked. Bella hummed in response. "Good, good. Now slide your hand down over your stomach, keep going baby." There was a sharp intake of breath followed by a moan that I could feel all the way through the phone. I moved my hand up, gathering the precum that had appeared there and sliding my hand back down, fooling myself into thinking it was Bella's. I groaned, my hips moving of their own accord. "God, I wish I was there. I bet you're so wet for me. Tell me baby, are you?"

"_Yes," _she breathed out.

"Fuck, that's so sexy." I was panting now, my hand pumping furiously. "Now baby, can you push two fingers inside you? Because that's what I would do, I would want to feel you."

"_Oh god, Edward..."_

"God, fuck, I'm so fucking hard for you right now, baby." I could hear Bella's breath coming in small gasps with her moans entwined. I closed my eyes, picturing her moving above me. I was so close. "You're so beautiful when you come. I want to hear it. Are you close? Because I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"_I'm close,"_ she murmured.

"Keep your fingers inside you, baby. Imagine it's me, thrusting inside you. Slow at first, then harder. I know your body so well. I know that your eyes are closed, nipples hard and your body is flushed. God, I love your blush." Her breathing picked up, matching mine and I knew she was almost there. "You're so fucking sexy." My words were becoming babble as I could feel myself approaching my climax. "Touch your clit, baby. Just rub your finger over it, just like that. Harder, baby. Harder. Come on, baby. Fucking let go." I heard her cry out, my name escaping her lips as she came. My hand moved furiously, listening to the sounds of her orgasm.

I heard her sigh. "_Now you fucking come for me._"

And I lost it. I called out her name, releasing into my hand. "Oh fuck, Bella. I fucking love you."

She giggled. "_I love you, too._" We were both quiet for a minute. "_Well, that was definitely a new experience._"

"It was fucking sexy, was what it was."

"_Did you know that you say fuck a lot more when you're horny?"_

I snorted. "Yeah, well, you fucking like it." She laughed, the sound warming my body. "Seriously, baby, thank you." I sighed. "But I think I need to clean up my mess. You know, you girls are lucky with the clean-up." Bella was full on laughing now and even I was chuckling. "I love you," I said, my voice low.

"_I love you, Edward. Come home soon."_

"As soon as I can."

**~oOo~**

**AN: **See? Edward was a good boy. Nothing to worry about, right? Now just a few announcements in case any of y'all are interested. I am donating a continuation of my OS Boardwalk Nights in Edward POV to the Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness compilation. Pretty much, donate as little as $5 to a Sexual Assault charity of your choice and you get this fabulous compilation of stories from some amazing writers.

I'm also collaborating with LyricalKris on a OS for the Fandom Fights Tsunami. We're taking my James and her Jasper from Underworld and are going to have a little bit of fun. lol.

If you would like any more information on any of these 2 fabulous fandom events, just let me know :)


	33. She Broke Your Throne &She Cut Your Hair

**AN: **Just a few words up here today. First, I want to apologize to the few people who read the chapter when it was entirely in bold. I have no idea what ffn was playing at, but I got it fixed. I wasn't yelling, I promise. Thanks to LyricalKris for her crazy beta'ing skills. And Barburella, you know you still love me.

I do not own...

**~oOo~**

**She Broke Your Throne and She Cut Your Hair**

**EPOV**

"_I smite you._"

"What? You smite me? Who the hell says smite?" I asked, rummaging through my desk drawers. I had spent the past two hours looking for that goddamn file Anthony gave me about the benefit.

"_I do. I say smite, so shall it be. I'm smiting you right now with my wand scepter thingee; you just can't see it."_

I laughed as I heard a child's voice in the background. _"Don't break Moine's wand, Auntie Bella!_"

"Are you seriously smiting me with a Harry Potter wand?" I smirked into the phone, giving up on the desk and the room in general. I walked into the hallway, wondering where the hell I could have left those papers.

"_Are you seriously expecting me not to comment on the fact that you knew it was a Harry Potter wand?"_

Touche. "And since when are you 'Auntie Bella'?" I asked, trying to get back on point.

"_Since they saw us dancing at the wedding. According to Brianna, that means we're married._"

My steps faltered. "Oh, it does now, does it?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light while my mind was going crazy. Married. Married to Bella. The idea didn't terrify me like I thought it would. I knew I was nowhere near ready, and Bella and I hadn't even been together that long, but I guessed crazier things had happened. I mean, I was dating a girl whom I considered the bane of my existence up until recently.

"_Edward? EDWARD!_" Bella's voice was screaming in my ear.

"What?" I asked, switching my phone to the other side. "I think you made me deaf, woman."

"_Were you even listening to me? Shane wanted to know if you would be back for his birthday._"

"Their birthdays aren't until the end of August. I'll be back way before then." I paused outside of James's room. I was in there with him yesterday. Did I have the papers then? I couldn't remember.

"_I told him that. I think he just wanted to see me ask you. He's quite taken with you,_" she teased.

I laughed. "Well, he's not so bad. Brianna on the other hand…" Bella's laugh filled my ear, and I smiled. I fucking missed her like crazy, but I didn't have much longer. The benefit was tomorrow night, and the day after that, I was catching the first flight back to SeaTac.

_"Oh, shit!_" Bella's exclamation was followed by a high pitched wail. _"Edward, I have to __go. Brianna fell, and it looks like she scraped her knee. I'll talk to you later, okay?_"

"Okay, love. I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"_Love you._"

We both hung up, and I shoved the phone in my pants pocket. I knocked on James's door. He was most likely out, as he had been these past few days. I had no idea what was up with him; he came and went often, pausing just to eat or throw a casual insult my way. It was looking like I wasn't the only one who had changed. I knocked again. When there was no sign of life inside, I turned the knob and pushed the door open. James's room looked like a tornado had torn through it. His clothes littered the floor, making it impossible to see the carpet underneath. There were empty food containers on his bed and desk, and papers were strewn everywhere. It looked like a total frat boy room; all that was missing were the half naked girl posters. If my folder was in here, I had no idea where to begin. I went with the logical choice - the desk.

As I was rifling through the top pile, a blue folder caught my eye. It looked exactly like the files Anthony handed out at that meeting I sat in on. Curious, I moved the parking tickets to the side to get a better look.

"I feel like the Mission Impossible theme should be playing if you're going to fucking sneak around my room," James voice sounded from behind me. I jumped back, dropping my hand to my side and chuckled nervously.

"James, I was just - uh - I was, um..."

James plopped down on his bed. "Dude, what the hell? You're allowed in here. It's not like I've never just walked into your room when you weren't in there."

"I know, it's just...wait, what?" I looked at him. "When were you in my room? And what room? Here, or in Forks?"

"Both," James answered, shrugging. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it. There was really no point in arguing, especially since I was currently snooping through all of his shit. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I'm looking for that file Anthony gave us. I have no clue where the hell mine is. The charity file," I added for clarification.

James glanced around the room before settling his eyes on me. "No clue, dude. I'm pretty sure it's not in here. Maybe in the car?"

I snapped my fingers and pointed at him. "You know what? I think you're right." Adrian had been driving us around the past few days to different meetings for this event. It would make perfect sense for the folder to be in there. "I'll ask Adrian."

"Cool," James replied, kicking off his shoes.

I stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Maybe I should just leave. But would that be weird? Just walking out? Why was this so complicated anyway? I was coming up with an excuse in my head that would allow me to leave when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Smiling sheepishly at James, I pulled it out and saw Jasper's name on the screen.

"It's Jazz. I should take this."

He shrugged, laying back. "No problem. I wanted to catch a nap before dinner anyway."

I nodded, raising the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I said as I walked out of James's room, closing the door behind me, not forgetting about the folder that matched the one from my earlier meeting or the notes James had written on the sides.

~oOo~

"Okay, tell me the truth. Does this make me look like a penguin?" I looked up from where I was sitting, my hands stilling on the guitar. James stood before me in what I assumed was his tux for the benefit dinner.

"Yes, you look like that penguin from _Happy Feet_. Dance, white boy, dance!" I smirked, casually plucking the guitar strings again.

"Funny, dude. Very funny. Just remember you're going to be wearing one of these, too." He sat down in the armchair across from me and eyed me warily. "What's with the guitar?"

I looked down at the instrument before me. "I don't know. I found it in that closet over there," I cocked my head toward the side of the room. "It needed a little bit of tuning, but other than that, she's as good as new."

James looked like he couldn't care less, and I realized that he had never seen me with an instrument before today. When I had first come to Chicago, I didn't have my guitar, choosing to leave it back in Forks for when I got back. I would play the piano Anthony had here in the library every once in awhile but never in front of anyone. Over time, my playing faded out for other extracurricular activities. Back in Forks, this melody had grabbed ahold of me but I had yet to be able to pin it down and put it to song. To be honest, I didn't even know if I could still write a composition, let alone words to accompany it.

"It helps me think," I explained and he nodded. We sat in silence as I strummed a lazy tune on the guitar. After a few minutes, I noticed that James was staring intently at me. I stopped playing.

"What's up?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You look, I don't know, stressed or something."

Shit, was it that noticeable? I sighed, setting the guitar next to me. I looked at James, really looked at him and wondered if I could actually have a serious conversation with him. There was just so much going on, so much that I needed to sort through, and James was the closest person to understanding most of it - as fucked up as that was.

"It's Gramps, right? This shit he laid down between the two of us?" James shrugged. "It's all kinds of screwed up."

"I don't know, man. It's - it's everything. Being back here. You know, I used to think that this was all I wanted. When I got to Forks the only thought in my mind was finding a way to get back here. I was just working to get my first paycheck so I could afford a flight back. And then..."

"And then it changed," James finished for me. I looked up and he smirked. "Dude, you're not a smooth as you think you are. I noticed a change in you awhile back."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, I didn't know you cared," I said sarcastically.

"Dude, I can be sensitive. People just don't give me the chance," he said, smiling. My lips quirked in response. One good thing about James was that you couldn't help but feel more...I don't know...relaxed around him. He never seemed to take anything too seriously.

I shifted. "Jasper called," I began. "He mentioned shit that's going on with Bella and this bookstore." James looked confused, and I elaborated. "The owner's granddaughter is suddenly deciding that she wants to be part of the family business and is making life hell for Bella."

"Why doesn't she just get another job?" James asked.

"This store is like her own, you know? She pretty much runs it, and I think it would kill her to leave." The moment I said it, I knew it was true. I could never ask Bella to leave the store. Regardless of what happened with me, that wasn't fair to her. Fuck, I needed to talk to her, but I wanted to do it in person and with all the facts. I wanted to wrap my head around all of this before I began to worry her.

"Then just buy it for her," James said suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I scoffed. "With what money, dude? I mean, I have some saved up from working but not nearly enough. And I wanna get my own place, too. I can't live with my parents forever, you know?" James just shrugged, fiddling with his cell phone. I looked to my left and began aimlessly tuning the guitar, my thoughts racing. I thought of my family - the one back in Forks. My relationship with my parents was better, if not stronger, then it had ever been. I found that I enjoyed working alongside my father. I enjoyed getting up every day and going to work. I had reconnected with Jasper, someone I thought was part of my past life. I didn't realize how much I had missed his friendship. And through him, I was back in my sister's life. I was a brother and an uncle. And I was a boyfriend. I was in love with the most extraordinary woman I had ever met. What was I thinking? I knew what I wanted and what I wanted to do. I sat up with a start, placing my elbows on my thighs and resting my chin on my folded hands.

"I don't want this." James looked up, sliding his phone back in his pocket. "I don't want this," I said more firmly. "I have a life, and I enjoy it. This," I motioned around me. "This isn't me, at least not anymore. God, why did I agree to this? I should have just told Anthony to shove it when he asked me back here. Fuck, why can't I ever stand up to him? He comes around and I turn into a scared 5-year old. Fuck that shit, he's not going to dictate my life anymore." I stood up. "I'm going to go talk to him."

James didn't move. "While I'm all for this course of action, you're going to have to wait. Gramps is in a meeting. He just left about 20 minutes ago." I plopped back down on the couch with a groan. "So, you're like, serious about this? About withdrawing from the competition?"

"James, there is no competition." I used air-quotes to emphasize my point.

"Good," he said, looking down at his hands. I watched him closely; it seemed as if he wanted to say more. Just when I was about to get up and grab something to eat, he spoke. "I think I want this company. I'd make a damn good CEO." He was grinning wildly at me.

Leave it to James to want the power trip. "You realize that running a company, especially one this big, is a giant responsibility, right? It's not like Anthony just sits and yells at people all day."

I swear, James glared at me. "You don't think I know that? I've been at those meetings more than you."

"Didn't you say they were boring?" I asked, confused. "You hate Corporate America."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a challenge, and you know how I like challenges." My mind flashed to the papers I saw on his desk, the notes written in the margins, and I wondered just how much of this was decided on a whim.

~oOo~

I stood in front of the mirror, straightening my bow tie for the umpteenth time. Today was the day of the benefit, and it was also the day I would talk to Anthony, tell him my decision. I tried to touch base with him last night, but it was almost like he was evading me. Every time I would turn around, he would be gone, off to another meeting. But there was no way he could avoid me tonight. I untied the tie again, unsatisfied with how it looked and began to tie it again. My mind drifted back to my earlier conversation with Bella. She sounded tired and I wanted nothing more than to be with her, watching whatever God awful TV show she was obsessed with at the moment, curled up on the couch. I sighed. One last adjustment and my tie was set.

"Mr. Cullen?" A knock sounded on the door. "The car is ready, sir."

"Thank you, Adrian," I called. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Very good, sir."

I sighed, looking back in the mirror and smoothing down my shirt. I went to run my hands through my hair but stopped at the last minute. I had finally managed to get it tamed with an atrocious amount of gel, so much that it now almost looked black. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a quick text to Bella.

**I look like a monkey. All I need is a banana. Miss you. See you soon. **

I pressed send and then decided to send one more.

**I love you.**

I tossed the phone on the bed and grabbed my jacket off of the back of the chair, sliding my arms into the sleeve. With one last look in the mirror, I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. James was already downstairs, waiting by the door. He glanced over when I walked up next to him. With a nod, I followed him out to the waiting car. Neither of us spoke on the way there; we were both preoccupied by other things. All too soon we were pulling up to Germania Place, lights flashing everywhere. The car in front of us stopped, and I saw the mayor of Chicago step out with his wife.

_Richard Daley. Wife, Maggie._

Their now empty car pulled away from the curb and Adrian eased into the vacant spot. Photographers, sensing new prey, turned their cameras on our car. The car stopped and the door opened. I was momentarily blinded by the flashbulbs going off in my face. James nudged me from the back, reminding me that I had to move. With a deep breath, I stepped out of the car.

"Mr. Cullen! Over here!"

"When did you arrive back in Chicago?"

"Who's your date, Edward?"

I just smiled and waved, continuing my way up to the steps.

"James! Over here!"

"Can we get a picture of the cousins back together again?"

I was just about to walk through the doors when a hand on my shoulder pulled me back. James stood behind me, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. With a resigned sigh, I turned around and allowed him to throw his arm around me. His grip was firm, holding me in place as the cameras went off. I plastered on a smile, giving the people what they wanted.

"The Cullens back together again. Chicago better watch out!" One reporter shouted.

"Lock up your daughters," James joked to the crowd as they laughed with him, eating up his charm. I rolled my eyes, having enough. I shrugged James off and with a final wave to the crowd, I walked into the building.

People littered the lobby as their invitations were checked before being admitted into the ballroom. Sliding through a couple people, I leaned up against the wall and went to grab my phone. Which wasn't in my pocket. Shit. My head fell back, banging against the wall behind me. My cellphone was sitting back in my room. Just perfect. Well, better get this over with. I pushed myself off the wall, trying to find the entrance to this shindig. I briefly scanned the crowd, wondering where James ran off to. Something was off with him tonight, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Something or someone caught my eye, and I was heading toward him before I even realized I was moving. I followed his sandy blond hair through the crowd, not caring that I was pushing people to the side. Someone called my name, and I ignored them, my vision only seeing him. I caught up to him quickly, reaching my hand out and grabbing his shoulder. With all my strength, I turned him around and shoved him up against the wall. An evil grin broke out across his face.

"Cullen, I was wondering if I'd see you here."

"Really, Marks? Considering the last time I saw you, I put you in the hospital," I sneered, anger rising with each passing second.

Austin Marks just grinned back at me. "And wasn't that the very act that got you shipped out of here?"

I remembered that night back in January. I remembered getting shitfaced with James and walking into Sound-Bar. There, at the bar, sat Lauren with her arms draped all over Austin. Something inside of me snapped, and I went crazy, beating him unconscious. The cops later told me I had broken his nose and three ribs. Seemed like a fair trade to me. And yet, here he was, standing in front of me, just asking me to wipe that fucking smirk off of his face.

Tightening my grip around the collar of his shirt, I yanked him toward me, then slammed his head back against the wall. Pain registered on his face. "What the fuck gives you the right to think you can just show up here? Huh?" I shouted, repeating my actions.

"Edward! Enough!" A voice boomed behind me. A firm hand grasped my shoulder, and I turned to see Anthony standing next to me, his mouth set in a hard line. I quickly dropped my hands, realizing where I was. Austin stumbled as I let go of him, before straightening up and glaring at me. Anthony just looked from Austin to me, assessing the situation. "Someone get security," he finally said, his eyes locked on Austin. With a frighteningly calm exterior, my grandfather walked up to Austin, smoothing down the front of his jacket. "Now, son, I don't know how you got in here or how you thought you would go unnoticed, because, yes, I know exactly who you are and what you have done to this family. The fact that you would even step foot here tonight is just beyond absurd. So, be a good boy, and stay the fuck away from my family before I have you arrested for trespassing."

My eyes widened at the tone Anthony was using. I don't think I had ever heard him say fuck before, not to mention how calm he was in delivering his little speech. Austin paled, and it was all I could do not to laugh.

A security guard ran up to us just then. "Is there a problem here?"

Anthony turned toward him, smiling. "No, no problem at all. This gentleman was just leaving. Perhaps you could show him the way out." The guard nodded, taking Austin by the arm and leading him toward the door. A small crowd had gathered by this time, wanting to see what all the commotion was about. Anthony stepped in front of me, hands spread in front of him. "So sorry for the disturbance. As you can see, everyone just wants to be invited." A few people chuckled, while others just looked around confused. "Now, if you will all just proceed to the ballroom, dinner will be served in about fifteen minutes." I was about to follow the crowd when a hand gripped my elbow and pulled me to the side. "Come with me, son."

I followed Anthony to a small room off the corner of the ballroom, rounding on him as soon as we were inside. "You can't fucking blame that on me! He -"

"I said, enough, Edward. What did you think you were doing out there? Have you learned nothing? That is not the way we handle our problems. Yes, I know who he was and what he did, perhaps better than you do. But that's still not a reason to misbehave. You did exactly what he wanted you to do: react."

"How the fuck could I not react?" I shouted.

"Language." I rolled my eyes. "Tonight's a very important night, and I expect you to be on your best behavior and not embarrass me or the company. Don't screw this up, son. One night and you can have back everything that was stripped of you, maybe even more. Now, I need to get back. People are expecting me. You stay here and calm down." He turned to leave, pausing at the door. "And perhaps when this is over, we shall have that talk you've been wanting to have with me." With that, he was gone.

I stared at the door after him, my anger turning to confusion. How did he do that? It's like, he knew exactly what you were thinking and pulled it out when it was most valuable. I took a few deep breaths. Maybe he was right, though. Maybe I overreacted. I had a temper, this was nothing new. But fuck!

I pinched the bridge of my nose. One night. One night and I was out of here. One night and I would have my accounts back. I could get on with my life...my life with Bella. I would buy a house in Forks so that I could continue my work at the hospital. Hell, even James had a good idea. I could just buy Bella the bookstore, if that's what she wanted. One night.

A few deep breaths later and I emerged from the room. The lobby was mostly empty, except for those few late stragglers. I fell in line behind a couple and was soon inside the ballroom. Anthony was already on the stage, making his opening announcements. I quickly made my way to my assigned table, sliding into the empty seat next to James. He glanced over at me then shifted his eyes back to our grandfather. Anthony finished his speech up with the announcement of dinner. Waiters suddenly appeared pushing carts full of food. One stopped next to our table and placed individual plates in front of each of us. There were four others sitting at our table. I went through the list in my head, trying to put names to faces.

_Arnold Nelson and his wife, Judith. _He was on the hospital board with Anthony over at the Children's Memorial Hospital.

_William and Catherine Bishop. _Shareholders in Anthony's company.

We ate dinner and made casual small talk with each other. They, of course, knew who both James and I were, and they inquired about our plans for the future and whether or not we had families of our own. James became this whole new person, a different level of charming, as he joked with the women that he was doomed to be a bachelor forever. The ladies ate it up while the gentlemen just had a laugh. While James was openly flirting with Catherine, I struck up a conversation with Arnold regarding the renovations that were happening over at the hospital.

"How are you enjoying Washington, Edward? Your grandfather mentioned you were finishing your residency there under your father."

I nodded, taking a sip of champagne. "That's correct, sir. And I love it. I love the feeling of working in a small community such as Forks. You know, they aren't just nameless faces that come in. They are people that you know and see on almost a regular basis." Arnold nodded, smiling. "However, I bet it's nothing compared to the hospitals here. I bet you'd be bored within a day." Arnold laughed with me as his wife leaned in.

"He could use a few days being bored," she said, gently placing her hand over his. "He spends so much time at that hospital I barely see him. Do you have someone special, Edward?"

"I do, ma'am."

"And do you love her?"

"Very much so."

She smiled at me. "Then don't ever forget to show her. Remember, she will be the one you go home to each night. After every bad day, after every tough loss, never forget that you have someone to confide in, someone who will listen." I smiled as she leaned over and kissed her husband. "You remember that, okay?"

"I will," I agreed.

Dinner gave way to dessert, and pretty soon the plates were clear and the hired band took the stage. The two couples took to the dance floor and James followed soon after, snatching up Rachelle Michaels, heiress to some hotel chain. I sat at the table by myself, nursing my glass of champagne, wishing I was anywhere else but here. People flitted by, introducing themselves, and I made random small talk with them, playing the gracious host.

"Edward?" a voice behind me asked. "Edward Cullen?"

I turned and found myself staring up at a woman who looked vaguely familar. She was tall, the red dress she wore fitting her curves beautifully. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. She smiled down at me, waiting patiently as I all but ogled her - at least I'm sure that's how it looked to her. I was really just trying to figure out where I knew her from.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. "You really don't remember me, do you?" I just stared blankly, racking my mind to place her. "Tanya. Tanya Denali. From high school."

"Oh shit," I exclaimed, setting down my glass and standing up. "How are you?" I asked as I gave her a quick hug. "What are you doing here? Here, have a seat." I gestured to the empty chair next to me knowing quite well I was babbling at this point, thrown off completely by this blast from my past.

"Thanks," she said, taking James's vacant seat. I motioned for the waiter to bring us drinks before turning back to her.

"So, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my father," she explained. "He does business with your grandfather on a regular basis. I've been coming to a couple of these functions in the past. I won't lie, I was hoping that I would run into you again, especially since I heard you were in Chicago. It's been a long time."

"Almost ten years," I replied.

Tanya smiled, pushing her hair over her shoulder. She looked a little nervous which was so unlike the girl I remembered. "You want to dance?" she asked, suddenly. "For old time's sake?"

"Um, sure," I said, slightly taken aback.

Tanya stood, holding her hand out to me. I felt like I was fifteen again as I let her lead me out onto the dance floor. It was like deja vu as I wrapped my arms around her, only this time it was classical music playing not some rap music.

"Do you remember the last time we danced?" I asked her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then laughed. "I do. That was a fun night."

"Fun?" I scoffed, looking down at her. "You must have a different recollection of that night's events than I do. I remember the first half being fun, then the rest was some sort of nightmare."

"You were so adorable back then," she teased as I just shook my head. "What? You were. I kinda, sorta had a crush on you back then."

My head pulled back slightly, eyes wide. "No fucking way," I laughed. She just nodded, looking embarrassed. "God, I wish I would have known. I was totally in love with you. Like pathetic puppy dog love. The night of that party, god, I was so nervous. You were my first kiss, you know?" Her mouth fell open in surprise. Obviously she didn't know that tidbit of information. "And then everything went horribly wrong." We both laughed at the memory. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I just finished up grad school at Yale and am now working with my dad. I'm in charge of the new projects division. Our main base is in New York, but we're thinking of opening another office here in Chicago."

"Wow, you've done well for yourself. When did you leave Forks?" I asked, slowly moving with the music.

"We moved right after graduation. But, of course, you were already gone by then, Mr. Early Graduation. So, where are you now?"

I chuckled. "Would you believe right back in Forks?"

"No way."

"Yup, I'm actually finishing up my residency at Forks General." Tanya looked up at me in disbelief. "It's a long story."

She smiled up at me, moving in closer, her hands clasping behind my neck. "Well, I've got time. I mean, maybe we can cut out of here early. Catch up, for old time's sake?"

The question hung in the air between us for a few beats. I knew what she was offering. Sure, there would be catching up, but I also knew what would follow. And had I still been the fifteen year old love sick boy, I would have jumped for joy at the chance to be alone with Tanya. But I wasn't him, and she no longer was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I didn't realize we had stopped moving. Tanya's hands slipped from around my neck, falling to her side. Her blue eyes searched mine.

"There's someone, isn't there?" I nodded. "I should have known. You're way too much of a catch to not be snatched up. She better treat you well."

I let out a little laugh. "You don't even know me, Tanya. A lot has changed. I'm not the same person I was in high school, not even close. I've fucked up more times than I can count." I paused, running my hand through the gel in my hair. "Yet somehow she sees something in me that she likes. And while you're a very beautiful and successful woman, she's it for me."

Tanya nodded, smiling. "Can't blame me for trying, right?" She shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders. "I'm very happy for you, Edward. Can we still finish the dance? As friends?"

"I would like that very much."

We finished out the song and even danced for one more, just sharing stories of the past few years. We parted soon after, planning to keep in touch. I watched Tanya make her way back to a table off the dance floor. She sat down in an empty seat next to an elderly man, pausing to lean over and say a few words to him. He turned and smiled at her, a smile similar to hers. Must be her father. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a small wave. I lifted my hand in response before walking off the floor, heading back to my table.

A full glass of champagne was waiting for me, and I took a drink, reaching for my nonexistent cellphone. Of all the nights to not have it with me. The band played a few more songs while I chattered with a few people who came up to me. All too soon, my grandfather was up on stage again. It was time for the charity auction. I glanced down briefly at the list of items up for bid that was placed in front of me. There were some good items up this year. I noticed that my parents offered up use of our yacht for a week. Which reminded me, I wanted to take Bella out on it before summer was out. I continued to peruse the list when something caught my interest. I sat up, making sure I paid attention to what number they were on. Items rolled by, atrocious amounts of money were thrown down until mine popped up.

"And up next, the Birches have offered up their villa in Naples, Italy for two weeks. We'll open the bidding at $25,000." I lifted my hand in the air. "We have $25. Do I hear $50,000?" Someone behind me must have raised their hand because the bidding went up. A few other people joined in until it was down to me and the person hidden behind me. "$200,000. Going once." I took a deep breath. Bella really wanted to go to Italy and this would be a perfect vacation for the two of us once everything settled down. And besides, with the way everything was going, I would have my trust fund back tonight...well, hopefully. Without another thought, I raised my hand. "Ah, $200,000 to Mr. Cullen here. Do I hear $250? Oh, $250 to the other Mr. Cullen."

I turned around and saw James standing behind me, his hand in the air. He saw me looking and smirked, taking his empty seat. "That's a lot of money there, cuz. You don't have that kind of cash, if I'm not mistaken."

"What are you doing, James?"

He held his hands out in front of him. "What? You're not the only one who would like to got to Italy."

"You've been to Italy," I hissed.

"$275,000. Do I hear $275?" The announcer looked at me in anticipation. I glanced back at James who had a smug look on his face. I nodded my bid to the announcer, scrunching up a napkin in my fist. Next to me, James laughed.

"$500,000," James declared, standing up. A murmur fell through the crowd as everyone looked to me to see what I would do. No matter how much I wanted it, I couldn't risk that much money. I looked up at the announcer and shook my head.

"Sold for $500,000 to Mr. Cullen!" The room burst into applause as James took it all in. He straightened his jacket and sat back down, grinning. Not knowing what game he was playing, I threw down the shredded napkin and made my way over to the bar. I watched the rest of the auction from there, not really wanting to see my cousin. The auction wrapped up and the band took the stage again, inviting everyone to continue dancing.

After turning down a few dance requests, I looked at my watch, wondering how early would be too early to leave. As I looked back up, my eyes caught Anthony watching me from across the room. I tipped my glass to him in mock salute before turning away. Seriously, was he going to watch me all night? Between James and I, who was more likely to fuck up? I sighed.

"There you are, man! I've been looking for you all over." Brad walked up, throwing his arm around me.

"I've been here. And how the hell did you get in here? I thought you were blacklisted from any place that had class."

"Ouch," Brad said, clutching his heart. "You wound me with your words, Cullen." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, it's the Missus that got the invite. I'm just her plus one.

"Ahhh, now it all makes sense. You got married to keep your social standing. Got it. Always the business man."

"What the hell else do you get married for? Love? Don't give me that bull shit. Now tell me, who was that sexy piece of ass you were dancing with earlier?" Brad asked, signalling the waiter for another drink.

"Tanya Denali, if I'm not mistaken," a voice next to me answered. I looked over my shoulder to see Henry standing there, smiling.

I shook my head. "You've got to be kidding me. You're here too? Damn, security is lax tonight."

Henry just laughed. "Dude, I'm James's plus one. I don't have no wife that can get me into fancy places." James picked that moment to join us. He still looked like the cat that ate the canary. Something was definitely up with him, and I didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Well, at least now I know who James wants to take to Italy," I said, staring at my cousin. James just laughed.

"So, what's up with you and Tanya?" Brad asked again.

These guys were like little old ladies, pouncing on any sort of gossip they could. "Nothing," I said, firmly. "She's an old friend from high school. I hadn't seen her in awhile, that's all."

Brad looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't know what you're on, Cullen, but damn, I think you're passing up some prime real estate there."

"You do know you're married, right?" I asked, not even trying to hide my disgust.

He shrugged. "Just because I am doesn't mean I can't look out for you."

"I think Edward is doing just fine looking out for himself, aren't you, Eddie?" James piped in, taking a drink from his glass. "Besides what about Bella?"

I straightened up, glaring at James. "What about Bella?" He just smirked in response.

"Who's Bella?" Henry asked before recognition dawned in his eyes. "Oooh, is she that little piece you have back in Forks?"

My hand tightened around my glass as my gaze leveled with Henry. "What?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"James mentioned you had someone back in that backwards town keeping you warm at night," Henry said, laughing.

"Look at you," Brad threw in. "Edward Cullen, slumming it with the local farm girl."

I opened my mouth to tell Brad where he could shove it when I spotted Anthony standing a table over, his eyes flickering towards us every few minutes. With every inch of control I had, I bit back the multiple insults I wanted to throw at Brad, instead just plastering a fake smile on my face. I made a promise to Anthony; I wouldn't cause any commotion here. I would make it through the night, and then I would make Brad fucking eat his words.

"Her father's even the local sheriff," James threw in. My head snapped to him. Why was he provoking them? He knew how I felt about Bella. _  
_  
"Whoa, the sheriff's daughter!" Brad lightly punched me in the shoulder. "See, Cullen here knows how to do it right. Stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere, he still gets his piece of ass." Anthony picked that moment to gesture over to us, smiling. My jaw clenched as I bit the inside of my mouth. "Then he gets to come back here, where he will either take the legendary Anthony Cullen's place or run his own damn hospital, marry an upstanding woman like that Tanya and have 2.5 kids. Fucking brilliant. I envy you. I got married way too young. Get your kicks now, while ya still can." I wanted to fucking punch him in the face, but I took a gulp of my drink instead.

"So tell us, E," Henry asked, laughing. "Being the elusive sheriff's daughter, how fun is she to bang?" All three of them laughed, not even noticing the way my glass shook in my hands.

_It's okay Edward, just breathe. What they think doesn't mean shit. Just say goodnight and leave. You've done your time. Say goodnight, walk away, and tomorrow you will be with Bella. _I took a deep breath, calming myself internally. I opened my mouth to excuse myself when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Yeah, tell us, E. How fun is she to bang?"

My heart dropped.

**~oOo~**

**AN:** Well, we are winding down here folks. I foresee 3 maybe 4 chapters left plus an epilogue. This, of course, may change depending on how wordy I get as usual. Oh, and ffn is being weird and not letting me reply to reviews through e-mail, so I'm having to go through the site and do PM's. Some of you have PM's disabled so I am unable to reply, but I thank you all for reading! Also, there's an outtake posted of the party that Edward and Tanya are talking about here. Its on my profile under No Place Like Home Outtakes. So...umm...y'all still love me, right? Anybody?


	34. Living is Easy With Eyes Closed

**AN:** I can't even begin to apologize for the wait. I'm not going to bore everyone with the details, I will just say that life happens and sometimes it's not all good. So, if you're still with me, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks to LyricalKris for her betaing skills and Barburella for her lovely words of wisdom in my doc.

I do not own…of course.

**~oOo~**

**Living Is Easy With Eyes Closed**

**EPOV**

"Yeah, tell us, E. How fun is she to bang?"

It was suddenly like one of those movies where everything was moving in slow motion as I turned toward that voice – that voice that I would know anywhere. I closed my eyes, sucking in a breath, and prayed that when I opened them, Bella wouldn't be standing there.

But she was.

My breath stopped at the sight of her standing before me with her arms crossed over her chest. She was a vision in a long flowing white gown, her hair swept back into a fancy up-do. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and show her off around the room, but then I saw the look on her face. Her eyes were narrowed, jaw tense. I took a step toward her.

"Bella..." I choked out, trying to find the best place to begin. What had she heard? Did she believe it? She wouldn't, would she? "I-"

"Don't." She held up her hand, silencing me. Wisps of hair fell around her face as she began shaking her head back and forth. "I knew I shouldn't have come. This was a stupid idea." With one last shake of her head, she turned and began making her way back through the crowd.

"Bella, wait!" I rushed after her, pushing past mingling couples. Grunts of protests sounded out around me as I tried to catch up to her. Once I was within distance, I reached out and grabbed her arm.

She spun around, whipping her arm out of my grasp. "Wait for what? Was there more you wanted to say?"

"Just please, let me explain. It's not what you think. I was-"

"You were what? You were just about to jump in and defend my honor? Tell all of your frat friends that this one is different? Special? That you're really in love? Yeah, I'm sure you were." I opened my mouth to try to speak, to tell her she was right, but Bella wouldn't let me. I couldn't believe this was happening. "I knew I shouldn't have come," she repeated. "I told Alice this was a mistake."

_A mistake? No!_

"No!" I reached out and took her hand. "It's not a mistake. I want you here. I've missed you so fucking much." I tried to wrap my other arm around her waist, but she stepped back and let out a harsh laugh.

"You've missed me? Hmm, let's see, did you miss me when that girl was draped all over you at that club your first night here?" My eyes widened. "Oh come on, the great Edward Cullen returns to Chicago and you don't think that makes the news?"

"I didn't do anything," I said, dropping my hand from hers, defeat already present in my voice.

"And I believed that, which was why I allowed Alice to talk me into coming here tonight. Actually, I should be thanking her, because this trip has opened my eyes to who you truly are. Goodbye, Edward."

I couldn't do anything. I just stood there, frozen, as I watched her walk away.

"How could you?" a voice asked from behind me.

I spun around, my eyes falling on my sister. "Alice, not now," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do. Dread was settling in my stomach like an anvil. I felt sick. "Do you think you could just save it?"

Her answer was a resounding slap across my left check. My sister, as far as I knew, had never hit anyone in her life. My cheek stung as I let my head hang over my right shoulder; I didn't want to look up, I didn't want to see the look Alice's eyes. Disappointment. A reaction I was all too familiar with. I stayed staring at the ground until the tapping of her heels disappeared, following the same exit as Bella.

My Bella…

No, it wasn't going to end like this. There was no fucking way I was going to let her just walk had come for me and I was going to show her that it was worth it. That it wasn't a mistake.

A small group of people were gathered around, watching the events that had transpired. I ignored them all, not giving a fuck what they were thinking, and headed, once again, toward the exit.

"Go get her, tiger."

I stopped, jaw clenching, fingers curling into fists. That fucking bastard. My arm swung out as I turned, connecting with James's face. He staggered backwards, falling into a table behind him. The women seated there let out a cry and quickly jumped up, one began screaming that her dress was ruined. James looked around dazed and I was on him before he could even get up.

"You fucking knew! You knew she was behind me!"

James shoved me back, knocking me into a nearby couple. "So what if I did, huh?" he said, straightening his tie. "I sure as hell didn't know she was coming. I couldn't have planned that better myself, though. It's almost poetic."

I paused, shocked that he admitted it. Shocked by the venom that coated his voice. "Why?" I asked. "You knew how I felt about her. You knew all that shit wasn't true!" We had attracted quite a crowd now, but I couldn't care less as I stared at my cousin, both angry and confused. "I trusted you! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me?" James shouted, walking toward me. "You trusted me? Oh, that's rich. You're a fucking liar!"

Hands pressed against my chest, pushing me away from James. I shrugged Henry off, taking a step back toward James. "About what?" I snapped, my voice harsh, not wanting to play any of his fucking games.

James shook his head. "Oh, don't play all innocent now. We both know that ship's been long gone, bro. You've been fucking lying to me this whole time! I saw the papers, E!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I screamed in his face, but he just glared. I didn't have time to try to figure out what James was talking about. Bella was gone; nothing else mattered. I took a deep breath and turned around, prepared to just leave.

"That's it. Just walk away like the fucking pansy ass that you are. No wonder Lauren went after you; you are the weakest Cullen."

My vision ran red. I saw nothing as I spun around and launched myself at James. We both flew backward, crashing into something hard. Somewhere around us, a woman screamed. Shouts soon followed. But none of that stopped us. James right fist came out and connected squarely with my jaw. I tightened my grip on his on his jacket, pulling his head up and then bashing it back down against the table.

James kicked his right leg out, throwing me off balance. My foot planted in something slippery, and I tumbled to the side. James, sensing the upperhand, threw out another punch, this time centered on my stomach. The wind rushed out of me but my mind was still on fight, and I responded with a hit to the side of his head.

"Get him off! Now!" a voice boomed from behind us. Hands were suddenly everywhere, between us, trying to pull us apart. "Stop them!"

"Let me go!" James shouted as Henry and Brad pulled him back. "Get the fuck off me!"

I stood up, two guys on either side of me eyed me warily, afraid of what I was going to do. I shook my head at them, wiping my mouth with my hand. I groaned as it came away covered in blood and something that looked like frosting. Glancing behind me, I saw the dessert table on the floor. Well, now I knew what we hit when we fell.

"Marcus, get your son out of here!" Anthony yelled.

Marcus was standing in front of his son, hands held out as if afraid of touching James. He looked like he was talking to him, but James wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on me.

I flipped him off.

"Edward," Anthony hissed as James struggled to break free of his holdings. I didn't look at him, just averted my eyes to the floor, flexing my fist. "Marcus, now!"

I heard scuffling but still didn't look up. "Fucking prick! Hide behind Grandpa like a fucking coward. Can't fight your own battles, eh? No wonder Bella left."

"Fuck you!" I shouted, lunging at him.

A strong grip on the back of my jacket pulled me backward and Anthony stepped between us. "Marcus, NOW!" Marcus finally put his hand on his son's shoulder as Brad and Henry dragged him out. Anthony rounded on me. "You, enough!"

"What the fuck? How is this my -"

"Adrian, take my grandson back to the house." Adrian appeared out of nowhere and nodded. Anthony looked back at me, anger set in his face, but his eyes looked wary. "Wait for me in my office. Go." He waved me off with his hand and turned back to the gathering crowd. I saw him walking toward the center, arms up, trying to get everyone's attention.

Adrian lightly touched my arm, and I shrugged him off, storming out of the room. Flashbulbs went off, blinding me the moment I opened up the door. I let out a groan of frustration as I pushed through them. They shouted at me, asking why there was blood, where was James taken, was there a fight. Fucking vultures. I had no clue where Adrian had left the car, so I just started walking. I wanted out of there. And I wanted Bella.

"Over here, Mr. Cullen," Adrian said, gesturing to the town car parked by the curb. He opened the back door, shielding me with his back from the photographers as I climbed in. When the door shut safely behind me, I let out an angry yell, slamming my fist into the passenger seat headrest. Adrian barely glanced at me as he started up the car and merged into traffic.

The car ride was silent, giving me plenty of time to run that night's events over and over in my head. Wondering where the fuck I went wrong and how I had let it get so far. Bella was right to leave. What kind of person was I to just let my "friends" talk about her like that? Some kind of friends, eh Cullen? I reached into my pockets, furiously searching for my phone before I remembered that I had left it at the house.

"Fuck!" I shouted, punching the headrest again. The car came to a stop and I looked up, surprised. Adrian opened the door and climbed out, seconds later my door was opened and I realized we were back at the mansion. With a sigh, I climbed out.

"Sir, your grandfather -"

"Wait in his office, I know," I mumbled, walking past him and into the house. Ignoring the closed door to Anthony's office, I sped up to my room, wanting nothing more than to get my phone. He wasn't home yet, how the fuck would he know where I went first? As I climbed the stairs, I took off my jacket, leaving it hanging over the banister. My tie was discarded on the hallway floor when I flung open my door. And there it was, just lying in the center of my bed. I snatched it up, pushing the buttons in hurry, just trying to get to Bella's number. And then I noticed I had four missed text messages. I sat down on the edge of my bed, opening the first one.

_**I bet you make a very handsome monkey. I love you, too. And I'll see you soon.**_

I couldn't even smile at her attempt to cheer me up. The next one was sent forty-five minutes later.

_**Just so you know, this is all Alice's doing. And your sister is insane. Can't wait to see you..you know, when I see you ;)**_

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Of all the nights to leave my phone.

_**Hey, are you okay? You're not rising to my poorly used bait. I hope you're at least having a good time. I love you.**_

The last one was sent less than twenty minutes ago, but it wasn't from Bella. It was from Jasper.

_**What the hell happened?**_

_Man, I wish I knew. _I quickly called Bella, knowing that she wasn't going to answer. It didn't even ring, it just went straight to voicemail. Her voice rang in my ears causing my heart to clench at the sound. The shrill beep sounded through the speakers and I stuttered out an apology, begging her to call me, for her to just listen - then I was cut off. Next, I tried to call Alice and once again got no answer. I didn't even bother to leave her a message. I knew my sister, she would delete it before she listened to it. Then I began to panic. What if Bella did the same thing? What if she never even listened to my message? Or me? I called her again, letting out a yell when it went to voicemail the second time.

I jumped off of my bed, grabbed my suitcase from the closet and immediately began tossing clothes in. As I was zipping it up, I tried to call Jasper. No answer. Fuck! What was the point of having a phone if nobody answered it? I hastily shoved the phone in my pocket, made sure I hade my suitcase and headed for the door. Adrian appeared out of nowhere, blocking my exit.

"Adrian, perfect. I need to get to O'Hare." Adrian didn't move. I shoved past him, pausing with my foot on the top step, and turned back to him. "Well, let's go. I have to leave...now!"

"Your grandfather requests your presence in his office."

_Shit._

My bag fell to the floor next to me. "He's here?" Adrian nodded. "Now?" He nodded again.

"James?" I asked, not really knowing what answer I wanted. On one hand, I wanted to fucking finish kicking his ass. On the other, I didn't even want to look at him.

"You're cousin is with his parents. Just your grandfather came back here."

"Fine. He wants to talk, we'll fucking talk."

Adrian opened his mouth to stop me, but I was already halfway down the stairs. The wooden doors to Anthony's office banged against the wall as I stormed in. My grandfather was sitting behind his desk, rifling through papers. He didn't even look up as I came in. Only the set of his shoulders showed that he was aware of my presence. Neither of us said anything as I stood there before him, staring down the top of his head.

"Edward, please have a seat."

"You've got to be kidding me," I spat. "I'm not going to sit. We're not going to have family bonding time. I'm only here to tell you that I'm leaving." I spun around and headed to the door.

"Son..."

"Save it," I threw over my shoulder.

"Edward! Sit down!" Anthony shouted.

I turned around, seeing that he was now standing behind the mahogany desk. "No! I am not a child! You do not own me, contrary to what everyone, including me, thought. All of this - everything that has happened - is your fault! Give me one reason why I should even listen to a single thing that comes out of your mouth?"

Then he said the last thing I ever expected to come from Anthony Cullen.

"Because you're right. This is my fault." That got my attention. "Please, Edward, sit down. Once I'm done, I won't stop you from trying to leave." Very slowly, I sat down in one of the empty chairs before his desk. He grabbed a few papers off of his desk and handed them to me. "These would be the papers that James was referring to earlier."

Annoyed, I looked down and began reading. The more I read, the angrier I got. The papers in my hand – the press release more like it – announced me as the new CEO for my grandfather's company. Without bothering to read it all the way to the end, I threw it back on the desk. "What the fuck are those? I didn't agree to this. How could you just go and -" I was cut off as Anthony handed me some more papers. It was another press release, this one announcing James as CEO. I looked up, confusion present on my face.

With a sigh, Anthony sat down across from me and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes before speaking. "You must understand, this is not at all what I wanted to happen. In order for me to explain, I must go back a little."

"I don't have time for this," I said as I began to stand.

"You will make time," Anthony demanded, the tone of his voice serious. Resigned, I sat back down. "When you came here, ready to take on medical school, I couldn't have been more proud. You see, I had long discussed with Carlisle that it was my wish to have one of my grandsons take over for me."

"You already said this. I came here so you could keep an eye on me. Yada-yada-yada."

Anthony's lips stretched into a thin line, but he said nothing about my comment. "I watched both you and James throw your lives away because of money. What had happened to Marcus was now happening to his son, and he was dragging you down with him." I straightened up. This was new. My grandfather had never before spoken about Uncle Marcus and his frivolous lifestyle.

"When your father called, asking – no, demanding – that you come back to Forks, we agreed instantly to cut you from your accounts. Was it rash? Maybe. But look what happened." He held his hands out in front of him, gesturing toward me. "Reports of your work came back to me with astounding reviews. You were rekindling relationships with your family. And then there was Bella."

"What about her?" I growled, glaring at him.

"Son, I think I may have given you the wrong impression of my thoughts about Bella. I think that she's good for you." _Hello surprise, I see you're back again. _"I like who I see before me now, and I've been told that she's the main reason for it."

He paused, shuffling the press releases together and looked up at me. "I had both of the announcements made up so that they would be ready for when I made the decision. They were made well before you came back to Chicago. Before Alice's wedding." His eyes searched mine and I knew what he was getting at - before knowing of Bella. But still...

"But I didn't want this!" I said, my voice rising.

Anthony nodded. "Yet you never told me flat out that decision, did you?" He wasn't angry, more like just stating a fact and I realized that was true. I never spoke up against this, just sat back and let everything happen.

"But that's beside the point. After seeing you at the wedding, it showed me that your heart was no longer here, that it was elsewhere. My original intent when I brought you back was to discuss the reopening of your accounts. I had also come to a decision regarding the company, but I was still wary of it - of what it would entail of the person I chose. And then when you and James were before me, while I began discussing the future of the company, I saw your expression, and yet, you sat there, without saying anything, without telling me you didn't want this. And here," he sighed. "Here is where I probably made a huge mistake."

He leaned forward across the desk so suddenly that I instinctively moved back. "Don't you see, Edward? It was never about who was better, between you and James. It was about pushing the two of you. You needed the threat of losing everything - first with being sent back to Forks and then with this, another forced hand in your life, telling you what to do. And James, he needed the threat of competition with you."

I could finally see it. "So you pitted us against each other."

"I see now that it was the wrong thing to do-"

"The wrong thing to do?" I shouted. "Because of your little game, I may have just lost the one thing I care about most in this world!"

"Edward, James was never meant to find those papers."

"This isn't about the papers!" I dropped my head into my hands and taking deep breaths. I really didn't want to hit my 70-something-year old grandfather. After a few minutes, I looked up. "The minute you made it a competition, it was done. You know James. You know how he is."

Anthony nodded, sadly. "And now you see why I did it. I used the one thing James wanted more than anything - this company - and I threatened to give it to you. You, Edward, are the only person who's ever been able to get any sort of action from James. He sees you as his main threat."

"Threat to what?"

"To everything," Anthony answered simply. "Your cousin is highly competitive - when it involves something that he wants. He gets that from his father, who as you know, was that same way with your father."

"Was?" I huffed.

"Yes, well, Marcus never did learn."

We were both quiet for a minute, lost in our own heads. As crazy as it was, I could see where he was coming from. It didn't mean I had to like it or approve of it, though. I thought back on the events that had transpired since coming back. It would be so easy to just blame everything on Anthony's game. He was the one who demanded I come back here. He was the one who dangled an entire company between cousins. But then I saw Bella's face. Anthony wasn't the one who had hurt her, that was all me. I sighed.

"It's as much my fault as it is yours," I said. "You're right, I could have told you that I didn't want the position, but I kept quiet. And tonight, it was me who didn't speak up again. All because I wanted to get my goddamn money back."

"The money's yours, Edward. All of your accounts have been reactivated."

I let out a forced laugh. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I could give a fuck about that money right now." I pushed the chair back and stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

I paused, my hand on the doorknob. Without looking back I replied, "I'm going home."

~oOo~

I caught the first flight I could out of Chicago - unfortunately, that wasn't until morning. At twenty after eight, I touched down in Seattle. This time, there wasn't any reception party, only a tired looking Jasper slouched down in a plastic chair by baggage claim. He looked up, scanning the crowd, as the terminal began to fill with passengers from my flight. Grabbing my bag from the turnstyle, I walked over to him.

"Hey," I said stupidly.

"Hey," he responded. "You ready?" he asked, gesturing to my bag.

I nodded. "Thanks for picking me up, Jasper."

"Of course." I followed him out to the parking garage, throwing my suitcase in the trunk. Neither of us said anything as Jasper began the drive down to the ferry. Once the car was parked on the boat, he turned to me. "Wanna get coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee would be good." We walked up to the cafeteria and ordered our coffees. Then we sat down in some empty seats overlooking the water. We both watched the water for a bit, drinking our coffees. While I appreciated the fact that Jasper wasn't pressuring me for information, I really didn't want to be wrapped in my own thoughts. I took a sip of my coffee, wincing as it burned my tongue. "So, how are things?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Jasper's smile was tired as he replied. "They've been better, but I'm sure that you know that. Look, man," he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Alice didn't want me to come today. I don't know all of what happened, just that I was woken up at about three in the morning by my very angry wife. And she was saying some stuff about you that I would have expected from the Edward of six months ago, but not the one sitting before me now." He shook his head as if trying to rid himself of Alice's voice. "Did you really say those things about Bella?" My look must not have been pleasant because Jasper immediately threw up his hands. "Hey, I didn't believe it, but I had to ask."

"No, man, I didn't say anything, but I also didn't stop it, you know? The whole trip was a fucking disaster in the making and I just realized it all too late."

"What happened, Edward?" Jasper asked. Just then a voice came over the speaker to announce our arrival to Bainbridge Island. Jasper stood up and looked down at me. "Tell me about it on the drive."

Over the next few hours, I recounted everything that had happened, not leaving anything out. Jasper didn't say much, just nodded and hummed every once in awhile. It felt good to get it all out. I paused in the middle of my sentence, my brain playing its ever present game of catch-up.

"Did you ever think that maybe you should have told Bella all of this?" Jasper asked, piercing the silence with the question that I had just been asking myself.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked, intentionally ignoring his question.

Jasper shook his head. "Not since she came back. But Edward, she was really excited to go see you. It was like, the one light for her right now."

My heart felt like a dead weight in my chest at the mention of her visit. Did she know how much I'd wanted her there? How much I wanted to see her? To hold her? I pushed those thoughts to the side. I would deal with them later...with Bella. "What do you mean? What's been going on with her? Is she okay?' I was suddenly panicked. Was Bella sick? Was there another reason for her impromptu arrival in Chicago?

"Calm down. Bella's fine. Well, I mean...she's not sick or anything. She's stressed more than anything right now. Did she tell you Charlotte is in the hospital?" My expression must have been answer enough. "Yeah, I didn't think so. She knew how stressed you were with this trip and she probably didn't want to add more. But yeah, Charlotte's been in the hospital since you left and, well, it's not looking so good. So now Jessica's playing the good granddaughter on one side and the horrible bitch on the other."

"That's not an act," I mumbled.

Jasper let out a laugh. "True. And I'll give you one guess which side Bella gets. She's scared, man. She's worried sick about Charlotte and on top of that, she's terrified she's going to lose her job. Alice suggested surprising you in Chicago as a way to cheer the both of you up."

I sunk down further in the seat. "Fuck," I muttered. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell her? It goes both ways, Edward."

"I know that, Jasper," I said a bit harshly. "I don't need a lecture."

"And I'm not going to give you one. But I'm also not going to sugar coat anything and tell you everything's going to be all right. Part of me wanted to hit you the moment I saw you in that airport." I looked at him in shock. "You remember what I said to you when you first came back? About Bella?"

I did. "You said not to hurt her."

"And you did. Bella's my friend, too. Like my sister. But you _are_ my brother. I wanted - no, I needed to give you the benefit of the doubt. Then when I saw you, you looked like shit."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks." Glancing out the window, my eyes fell on the Welcome to Forks sign. My stomach clenched as we drove through town.

"Am I taking you home, or...?" Jasper let the question hang there.

"To Bella's," I answered firmly, not looking at him.

The rest of the trip was silent. We had both said what we needed to say. I was turning into a nervous wreck the closer we got to Bella's. By the time he pulled up to her house, I wanted to throw up. Jasper put the car in park and turned to look at me. He gave me an encouraging smile as I stepped out onto the street. I walked up the driveway slowly, my hand lightly trailing against the side of her truck. Behind me, I heard Jasper drive away. My legs were heavy as they climbed the steps to her door. With a shaky hand, I knocked.

"Alice! I told you I didn't want -" the door swung open, and Bella was suddenly before me. She wore her favorite pair of black yoga pants with a light blue shirt, her brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. But it was her face that cause my breath to catch. Red eyes were surrounded by the remnants of last nights make-up that hadn't washed away with tears yet. I wanted to reach out, to take her in my arms, but one look at her face told me how bad an idea that was. "Edward. What are you doing here?"

"Bella, I...can I...can we talk?" I finally sputtered out after the shock of actually seeing her wore off. Part of me expected her not to be home.

Bella's eyes scanned my face before her mouth set in a firm line. "I have nothing to say to you. Please leave." She went to close the door, but I jumped up, wedging my foot between the door and the house.

"Bella, please. Just...please talk to me. I'll leave after, if that's what you want." I really didn't want that, but at this point I would have taken anything.

She peered at me from around the door for a moment, then sighed. "Fine, but you're not coming in. We can talk out here."

"Okay, whatever you want." I took a step back, giving her room as she stepped out of the house. I stood to the side, waiting to follow her lead. Bella looked at me hesitantly before sitting down on the top step. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Slowly, afraid that I would scare her away, I sat down next to her. I was careful to leave as much space as I could between us even though it killed me to do it. Every part of me ached to touch her.

She looked over at me. "So talk."

Shit, I didn't know where to start. I wanted to say something amazing, something profound, but the only thing I could manage was, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Do you even know what you're apologizing for, Edward? Or are those words just automatic reactions?" I recoiled as if she had slapped me. I opened my mouth to respond, but Bella held up her hand. "No, don't. That was uncalled for. I'm sorry. I didn't really get any sleep last night."

The reminder of last night jostled my frozen brain. "Bella, I just...I don't even know where to start," I said honestly.

"And that's part of the problem, isn't it?" My brow furrowed in confusion as I watched her pick at the material of her pants.

"What they said, none of it was true. None of it was remotely close to what I feel for you. You have to know that. And I know that I should have said something, spoken up, but I - I was an idiot. I can't change what you overheard, but I can show you that it wasn't true."

She looked up then, her chocolate eyes searching mine. "And what about moving back to Chicago? Were you ever going to tell me about that?"

"That was never an option for me," I stated and I realized that it was true as I said it. I would have never moved back to Chicago without her.

"But don't you think you should have at least discussed it with me?" Bella asked, frustration evident in her voice. "I mean, before you left, Edward, you were talking about moving in together."

"Bella, I didn't know about the offer for the company until I was there."

"I know, but couldn't you have mentioned it when we talked on the phone?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. She was right. I had multiple opportunities to tell her, but I talked myself out of them every time. "I wanted to tell you, but I thought it would be better face to face. This was a big decision, I never would have made it without you."

She looked out over the front yard, taking a deep breath. "We keep doing this. We keep not telling each other important things. That's not what a couple does." She closed her eyes for a moment and when they reopened, a single tear slid down her cheek. I sucked in a breath, a horrible feeling spreading through my body. "I can't do this anymore, Edward. I need time, a break from us. It's too much, too fast -"

"Bella, no," I interrupted, reaching over and taking her hand. She didn't pull away, she just stared at it. "Please. Is this about what those guys said? Because I told you, it wasn't me. I wasn't -"

Bella stood up, removing her hand from mine. "It's not that, Edward. Not really. I mean, yes, I was upset initally, but then...I've been doing a lot of thinking since then and it's everything. Don't you see?" she turned to me, eye begging me to understand, which I sure as hell didn't. "Hearing your friends just brought back everything that people had originally said about you, and I know that's not you, you have changed so much since being here. And I saw that. I saw how much you were trying not to react."

I was lost. If she knew I didn't agree with them... "Then what? Why?"

Bella let out a ragged breath. "You belonged there, Edward. You belonged in that world."

I bolted up, shaking my head. "No, Bella. Don't do that. Don't tell me that you're not good enough."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that maybe you should think about this, think about what you really want. Seeing you there, it was - it was like seeing two different people. Which one is the real you?"

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. This was not what I expected at all when I came here. Everything was falling apart too quickly for me to grasp, for me to even try to grab something to hold on to. "This is me, Bella. I'm real. Do you want me to go to Chicago?" I asked, walking up to her and grasping her face between my hands. "Is that what you want, Bella? For me to leave?" Part of me didn't want her to answer. What if she said yes?

"I want you to have the option," she whispered before pulling back. "I can't hold you here because I'm selfish."

"Bella," I breathed, my heart twisting in my chest. "Bella, don't so this. If you're scared, we can -"

"I'm not scared," she said firmly, though I saw the truth in her eyes.

_Tell her, Edward. Tell her that you're scared, too. That all this is new and you don't want to fuck it up. _But all my brain could convey to my mouth was, "I don't want this."

"Honestly, I don't think you know what you want," she replied, sounding tired and I recoiled, stung by her words. "This is what I am." she gestured around her. "And I'm happy here. But you, you love the city. I see the way your eyes light up when you talk about it. Could you be happy here? Would you be settling? It's something you need to figure out."

"Bella," I tried again, my mind struggling to come up with something to make her stay.

She held up her hand. "Don't, just...I need some time and I think so do you." Bella turned and walked up the steps to her door.

_Stop her!_ My brain screamed, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch her leave...again. My hand gripped the railing as the door closed behind her. Her words hung in the open space. What did I want? I thought I was pretty obvious in that matter. Was I not showing it? I shook my head, as if expecting an answer.

"I'm not giving up, Bella," I whispered to the air. Dragging my feet beneath me, I headed down the driveway. Bella wanted time. I would give her that. I didn't have to like it, but I would respect her wishes - for a bit. But now, I didn't know where we stood. Was there a we? Were we not an us anymore? Worst even, was Bella right? Did I turn into someone else completely? And if that was the case, then who the hell was I?

It wasn't until I was almost to the main road that I realized I had no vehicle and my suitcase was still in Jasper's car. I retrieved my cell phone from my pocket, but stopped myself before I could call him. I knew he would be with Alice and I really didn't want to cause any more trouble for the two of them. I thought about calling a cab, but then remembered there were no cabs in Forks. So instead, I turned right at the stop sign and began the walk home. I hadn't been walking more than fifteen minutes when a car pulled up next me, the passenger window rolling down.

"Edward." I looked over and saw my father staring back at me. "Get in."

**~oOo~**

**AN:** In my last chapter I stated that there may be about 3 more chapters. But after writing this one and looking at my notes, I realize that the next one may be the last, followed by the epilogue. And I promise there won't be another 3 month delay. I've already started work on the next chapter. Thank you again for everyone who's still here!


	35. I'm the Rule

**AN:** Okay, so I know that I said this would be the last chapter, well, a lot of you were a little confused or upset with Bella and turns out she decided that she had something to say. It's not as long as the usual ones, but it gives a little glimpse into her mind. Thanks to LyricalKris for telling me I wasn't crazy for writing this chapter and for her quick beta skills. Enjoy!

**~oOo~**

**I'm the Rule**

**BPOV**

Alice.

Everything began with Alice.

I was living in Forks, but wasn't _living_, at least not in the way that I should have been. And I didn't know any of this until I met her. She brought me into her family and treated me like a sister. I began to go out more, actually have fun and not just live at the bookstore.

She was also the reason for Edward.

I would have never met him if it weren't for her. I would have never flown 2200 miles to surprise him if it weren't for her. And I wouldn't be curled up on my couch crying over him if it weren't for her.

But I couldn't hate her. I could never regret any moment spent with Edward - just the way things played out.

I don't know how long I laid there on the couch after he left. All I knew was it had been sunny when he arrived, and now the sky was a bright shade of pink. With a sigh, I pushed myself off the couch. My stomach let out a loud growl, protesting its lack of food, and even though I wasn't hungry, I stumbled into the kitchen. Part of me was coherent enough to know that it was bad when you couldn't remember when you ate last.

I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and made my way up to my room, eating as I went. The flavors were bland on my tongue and I ended up throwing half of it away in the bathroom trash can as I passed by. I pushed open the door to my room and froze. The dress I had worn to surprise Edward was strewn out on the bed, glaring up at me.

Another point for Alice.

Not only was it a dress of her design, but it was also the remnants of her idea. An idea that should have had a happy ending.

_"Come on, Bella. You know you want to."_

_"Alice," I groaned into the phone. "I just don't think it would be a good idea."_

_Alice let out a 'pfft' sound. "You miss him and I know that he misses you. What about this is a bad idea?"_

_I slid the book I was checking in to the side and leaned on the counter. "I'm sure he's extremely busy. And besides, if he wanted me to come to this benefit thing, he would have asked."_

_"Um, he did ask. He asked you to go to Chicago with him, Bella." Damn, she was right. "Look, Edward's been all grumpy with the missing you and you, well, you've been just off lately, and I'm sure most of that is due to stress, but I know that a part of it is because you miss him. Come on, Bella," Alice whined. "It'll be fun. I promise."_

I sank down, pushing the dress into a clump at the foot of my bed. I didn't want to deal with it just yet. Tomorrow was another day, and I was pretty sure everything would still be the same.

Turning onto my side, I pulled the comforter over my body and drifted into a restless sleep.

~oOo~

"No, Mrs. Bronson, I told you it should take about a week to get your order in. I had to go through a different supplier. I will call you as soon as I have it. Okay? Okay. Have a good day."

I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes. Mrs. Bronson was a cute little old lady who had an unhealthy obsession with bad romance novels and always had me trying to track down the most absurd titles. Her current one of the week: _Some Like It Scot_. I swear, I don't know where she got those things.

After glancing around the store to make sure no one was there, I walked into the back to finally pour myself my first cup of coffee. Thank the heavens above that I had ordered a coffee pot for the store. This morning was just not my morning. I had a killer headache and was late getting to the store. To say I didn't sleep well last night would have been an understatement.

"Well, there you are. Finally. What kind of service is this?"

I cringed as I walked back out and saw Jessica standing behind the counter. I pushed around her and set my cup down. "There's no one here Jessica. I just went to get more coffee."

Jessica looked at me, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Coffee around books, Bella? With your history of klutziness, don't you think that's a bad idea?" I didn't even bother to respond. "Anyway, coffee breaks should constitute as an actual break. Meaning, you don't get paid for it."

I sighed. "Jessica, by law, I get two paid fifteen minute breaks. Count it as one of those."

From the look on her face, I knew she had no idea about employment laws. After a moment, she just waved her hand in annoyance and began flipping through that week's sales.

"I see here that you took two days off this week, in addition to your scheduled days off. Care to explain?"

"Angela covered the store," I replied, grabbing a stack of new arrivals and walking out to the floor. "And you're not my boss, Jessica. I don't have to answer to you."

"Not yet," I heard her mutter in a sing-song voice. It took all of my strength to not bash her head in with the new Dean Koontz hardback.

I put the books on the shelf, ignoring Jessica while she snooped around, looking for anything to complain about. Part of me wanted to ask if Charlotte was any better, but I knew she hadn't been to the hospital except to work her shifts. Charlotte had told me as much the last time I saw her.

Charlotte.

Another thing that hurt to think about.

Right after Edward left for Chicago, Charlotte was hospitalized for pneumonia. Her stay right now was indefinite due to complications arising from her weak immune system. I had visited her daily right up until I left for Chicago. Deep down, I knew I should go back, but I just couldn't bring myself to drive there. I knew Carlisle was taking excellent care of her, and he would call me if anything changed. I would go tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow sounded good.

"I'm leaving."

"Thank God," I muttered, walking back to the desk.

Jessica was gathering up her things, but she looked up when I approached. "Here, I brought you some reading material I think you would find enlightening."

"Wow," I said. "Enlightening. That's a big word, Jess. Looks like your word of the day calendar is finally getting some use."

Jessica's eyes narrowed as she reached into her bag, pulling out what looked like a newspaper and shoved it into my chest. "Enjoy. See you later, Bella." She turned around, pausing for a moment. Casually, she looked over her shoulder and smirked as her elbow flared out and knocked over my coffee cup. "Now, what did I tell you about that coffee?"

The door slammed shut behind her as I set down the paper she gave me and began cleaning up the mess. The deposit log for the week was ruined. I would have to redo it. I prayed that I could make out the numbers on the spreadsheet to create a new one. Maybe Angela was right, I should start doing this on the computer. But Charlotte liked the old leather ledgers. They reminded her of businesses from when she was a child. And truth be told, I enjoyed them too.

I spent the rest of the day perusing the New York Times Best Sellers list, seeing if there was anything that we needed to order for the store. It wasn't until I was beginning to close up the shop that I remembered Jessica's little gift. The folded newspaper sat behind the counter, situated between the special orders. Part of me wanted to know what it was, but the other part of me – the part that knew Jessica – knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Curiosity won out, and I picked up the paper, laying it flat on the counter. The first things I saw were the two pictures attached to the article. The first one was of Edward with Anthony and James, all three of them dressed in suits, smiling while standing in front of a giant fireplace. The other was of Edward and James involved in what looked like a full out fight. Tearing my eyes away from the pictures, I read the headline.

**Annual Cullen Benefit Ends with Fists Flying**

It was an article about the Chicago benefit, including all of the night's unforgettable moments. I couldn't help it, I had to read it. This Jason Jenks really captured the moments, but was also nice enough to include a little blurb about how the prodigal grandson had returned – apparently much to James's distaste. I glanced back over to the picture of the fight that must have happened after I left. My gaze lingered on Edward, on the expression on his face. I don't think I had ever seen him so upset. My first instinct was to call him, to find out what James had said or done to illicit such a reaction.

My cell phone was already in my hand before I realized what I was doing. Startled, I quickly dropped it. I couldn't call him. We were on a break – a break that I had initiated. I could feel my heart begin to tighten, and I suddenly had to get out of there.

Without even bothering with the closing procedures, I shut off the lights and locked the door behind me.

~oOo~

"Yo, Bella, I know you're home. Your giant ass truck is sitting in the driveway!" Grumbling, I threw open the front door to see Jake's face smiling back at me. "Ah, there you are. Are you going to let me in?"

"If I said no, would you go away?" I asked.

Jake seemed to think about that for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope."

I didn't even bother to respond; I just turned around and walked back into my kitchen where I was attempting to make some lunch. I knew Jake would follow and sure enough, I heard him loping down the hall. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just watched me put together a sandwich. When I had just about finished, he jumped up and sat on the counter.

"How are you?" he asked. All earlier playfulness was gone, and I knew that he knew what had happened.

"Who told you?"

He looked down guiltily. "I ran into Mike."

"Mike?" I asked, confused. "How the hell did he know?"

"I guess he saw it in some paper."

I was totally confused. What paper would have reported what happened between Edward and me? And who the hell would have told? No one knew what happened, only Alice. And she only knew the cliff notes. I didn't even realize that Jake was still talking until I heard him say Edward's name.

"-I mean, I can't believe the guy would just do that to you, especially in front of photographers."

I held up my hand, stopping him. "Jake, what are you talking about?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "The picture, Bella. The picture of that asshole with some girl all over him."

My stomach felt sick. I dropped my sandwich on the counter and walked into the living room. Jake, of course, followed.

"You knew, right? About the picture? That's why you went to Chicago?"

"Yes, Jake. I saw the picture, but that's not why I went." I sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. I didn't really want to talk about this.

"You're not still with him, are you? 'Cause Bella, that guy -"

"Jake, just stop, please. No, I'm not with him right now, but it had nothing to do with that picture. That's all it was, a picture. Edward didn't do anything. Now drop it."

Jake moved in front of me, blocking the TV. "Bella, please tell me you don't believe that. How could you say that after -"

"Jake, I said stop!" I shouted, stunning him. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

He didn't say anything, just nodded. "I'm going to use the restroom." He turned and headed down the hall.

"Shit," I said, suddenly remembering something. "Jake, that one's broken. Use the upstairs one."

Jake headed upstairs as I settled back into the couch cushions. I was flipping aimlessly through channels, not really paying attention to what was on, when a dark figure towered over me. I jumped, dropping the remote and looked up.

"Jake," I breathed, clutching my chest. "I didn't even hear you come back down. You scared the shit out of me." I let out a little laugh. Jake didn't even smile; his face was hard as he looked down at me. I fidgeted, not used to seeing such a harsh look on his face. "Jake, what's wrong?"

He pulled something from behind his back and held it in front of my face. "What is this?"

I pushed his hand away. "Where did you get that?"

"It was in the bathroom."

I stood up, which was slightly difficult considering the Jake's proximity. "Actually, if I remember correctly, it was in the trash. Which begs the question, why were you going through my trash?"

"Answer the question, Bella."

"It's obviously a pregnancy test. I know you can read the box."

Jake ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I can read. What I would like to know is why it was in your bathroom."

I sighed, not really wanting to do this right now. "Because most women use them when they want to know if they're pregnant or not. "

Jake grabbed my arm, turning me back toward him. "Bella, are you pregnant?"

I pulled my arm from his grasp and snatched the box out of his hand. "Not that it's any of your business but, no, I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure? Because can't these things like, be wrong? Maybe you should go to a doctor."

"I did, Jake!" I shouted, frustration evident in my voice. "I thought I might be pregnant, I took a test, it said no. I went to the doctor to double check. They said no. Okay? Can we drop it now?" I plopped down into a nearby chair.

I had taken the test the day after Edward left for Chicago. I'd been feeling off for a while and when I mentioned that to Alice, she marched me right down to the drug store and bought me the test. I don't think I stopped pacing the entire two minutes, and when Alice read the result - negative - I breathed a sigh I didn't realize I'd been holding. But was it one of relief or disappointment?

A few days later, when I wasn't feeling any better, I broke down and made an appointment with a doctor. Thank God it wasn't Carlisle. And of course, the first thing they wanted was another pregnancy test.

On my way home that day, I started to do a lot of thinking, then panicking, then some more thinking. By the time I arrived home, I was panicking again. Suddenly, I was looking at my life. Was I even in a position to have a baby right now? Was Edward?

Oh God, Edward.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that. I was just…I don't know."

I looked up at him, a sad smile on my face. "You're just protective. You always have been."

Jake knelt down in front of me, placing his palms on my knees. "I am. I love you, Bella. You _are_ my sister, blood or no blood. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am." Jake gave me a look that said he didn't quite believe me. "I am," I repeated, more forcefully. "I'm just going through some shit right now. It's life."

I gave Jake a weak smile as he peered suspiciously at me. After a few seconds, he jumped up and extended his hand. "Let's go. Seth's game starts in 30 minutes."

"Really, Jake?" I groaned. "I don't think I should go. I mean…"

"No, Bella. You told him you would come watch him play, and you haven't been to a game yet."

"The season just started," I grumbled, rising to my feet.

"Besides," Jake grinned, nudging me with his elbow. "You need to get some sun on that pasty skin of yours, Casper."

I tried to kick him, but he skirted out of the way and ran to the door, laughing behind him.

~oOo~

As much as I didn't want it to, time passed. It had been one week since I told Edward I needed a break and I missed him. But I kept telling myself that I did the right thing, that I was right.

"You're wrong, you know," Alice said as we walked down the hall of the hospital.

"What?" I asked. There was no way she could possibly know what I was thinking about.

"This thing with you and my brother. You're wrong."

I sighed, slowing my pace. "Alice, I asked you to pick me up because my shit piece of a car wasn't working, not because I wanted to be lectured."

Alice held her hands up in surrender. "I'm not lecturing, I'm stating facts. And I think that -"

"Alice?"

Alice was about two steps ahead of me, already turning the corner. She froze and cast a frantic look over at me, but it was too late. I would know that voice anywhere.

"E-ed-Edward. H-hi."

"What are you doing -?" Edward trailed off as I stepped around the corner. His eyes widened in surprise and he took a step back. "Bella," he breathed out, almost as if he didn't believe it.

My heart broke as I took in his appearance. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

"I'll meet you in the car, Alice," I mumbled as I pushed passed him. My skin sparked with electricity as it met his arm. I pushed myself further, commanding my feet to move, until I pushed open the double doors and gulped in the fresh air.

I had no clue why I didn't expect this. Edward worked at the hospital. I was bound to run into him at some point. This place made small towns look big. I guess it was just more that I was unprepared. Taking a deep breath, I leaned against Alice's car. It wasn't long before I heard the click of the car doors unlocking, and I looked up, seeing Alice walking toward me. I didn't say anything to her, just climbed in the car and put on my seat belt.

"He asked about you," Alice said as she backed out of the parking space.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

Alice cast a look over at me before turning left onto Bogachiel Way. "I told him you were visiting Charlotte. That was okay, wasn't it?"

There was a little bite to her words, but I ignored it. Leaning my head against the window, I sighed. "Yes, Alice, that was okay."

Thankfully, she didn't say anything else on the ride back to my place. I should have known that she wouldn't stop there. The moment the front door closed behind the two of us, she let loose.

"This is ridiculous, Bella. You have to tell him. About all of this." I opened my mouth to protest, but she stopped me. "No, this isn't right. And I hate lying to my brother, no matter how pissed off at him I am. And I hate that you're unhappy. And I just…hate it. We should all be happy, especially right now. We should be having joint barbeque's and double dinner dates," Alice finished with longing in her voice.

"You shouldn't be pissed off at him," I muttered, sinking down onto my couch.

"I'm his sister. It's my right to be mad at him when he acts like an ass." She plopped down next to me, tucking one leg under her and facing me. "Look, I didn't mean to yell. I just – I love you both."

"I know," I said quietly, picking at the imaginary lint on my sleeve.

"Now, about you. Are you okay? How are you holding up? We didn't really get a chance to talk when I picked you up."

I nodded. "I'm okay," I said quickly, not wanting her to mention Edward again.

"Really? Cause you look like shit. When was the last time you slept? And have you been eating?"

"Gee, thanks," I said, sarcastically. "I sleep – sort of. And as for eating, I haven't had much of an appetite since we got back."

"Bella, you need to eat," Alice chastised.

"I know, Alice. It's just hard to eat when you're not hungry."

"Bella," she began again, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Don't, Alice. Please. I don't need this, not from you, not tonight." I could tell she wanted to argue, but something on my face must have convinced her otherwise.

"Okay, I'm letting you slide tonight because of, well, you know. But I am going to say one more thing. It's almost five and I haven't eaten. So I'm going to go into your little kitchen and throw something together and I will be making enough for two, just in case you get a little hankering." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I love you," she whispered, before pulling back and bounding into the kitchen.

I smiled after her, knowing I was extremely lucky to have her in my life. But I couldn't help the fact that I felt guilty for the strain between her and Edward. I never asked her to take my side, if there even were sides. I just wanted life to go back to not being so complicated.

"Where the hell is all the food?" Alice screeched from the kitchen. I cringed when I remembered what my fridge looked like.

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to go shopping."

Alice poked her head around the corner. "It's fine. I will make it work. Oh, I brought us a movie to watch. It's in my bag. Now, go put on some comfy clothes, wash your face, all that girly stuff we do, and when you come down, we shall be good to go." She flashed a smile at me before disappearing back in the kitchen.

Slowly, I pushed myself up from the couch and dragged my ass upstairs. I changed out of my jeans into pajama pants, and traded my t-shirt for an oversized sweatshirt I found in the back of my closet. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I walked into the bathroom. I stared at my reflection. I did look like shit. I briefly wondered if I looked as bad as Edward but pushed that thought away. Following Alice's advice, I splashed some cold water on my face. As I was about to leave, white lettering on my sweatshirt caught my eye.

Northwestern Wildcats

It wasn't my sweatshirt, it was Edward's. One that he had left here. I leaned forward, clutching the edge of the counter. My eyes found his spare toothbrush, sitting next to mine. His electric razor that I told him he would forget was sitting on the counter next to his aftershave. He had shampoo in the shower. He was everywhere. How had I not noticed this?

With a sudden burst of anger, I swept everything onto the floor. Toiletries scattered everywhere. The bottle of aftershave shattered and I was drowning in the scent, drowning in Edward. I crumbled to the ground. Giant sobs raked through my body uncontrollably, but there were no tears. Those had already been shed, more than what my body could possibly hold. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, curling into a ball on my side. The tile was cool against my cheek as I lay there, watching the liquid run down the floor.

I don't know how long I laid there, letting my body cry out what my tears couldn't. By the time I pushed myself off of the floor, every part of me just felt drained. My body moved like I was on autopilot as I picked up a towel and cleaned things up, then I splashed some more water on my face before heading back downstairs.

Alice was coming out of the kitchen, holding two plates and dressed in her pajamas. "There you are. Is everything okay? I heard something that sounded like a crash and I was about to come check on you. And eww...what is that smell?"

I plastered a smile on my face and hoped it looked real. "Got soap in my eye, knocked over a bottle of spray. I'm okay."

Alice looked at me, warily, as if she could see right through me. She glanced down at the sweatshirt I was wearing then back up at me. And because she was my best friend, she didn't say anything, just kind of nodded to herself and walked into the living room. I followed behind to see that Alice had quite a spread on the coffee table. She placed the two plates down in front of the wine glasses, shrugging when she saw me looking at her.

"I found sparkling cider in the fridge. Figured we could fancy it up a bit." She smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down while she ran over to her bag and pulled out a DVD case.

"_The Notebook_?"

"Classic," Alice smiled. She skipped over to the TV and slipped the DVD in the player. She sat down next to me and gestured to the food. "Eat up."

Knowing she wouldn't leave me alone until I did, I twirled my fork into the pasta concoction she created and shoveled it into my mouth. Alice tried not to, but I could see her watching me out of the corner of her eye. At least I knew she cared.

Almost three hours later, _The Notebook_ was done. Alice's plate was empty, mine only about half way, and we were curled up on the couch watching _He's Just Not That Into You_. It was on my free HBO weekend, and I'm a sucker for Justin Long.

"I just don't get it. He's so gangly and dorky," Alice said, trying to figure out my crush on Justin Long.

"Have you seen who you're married to? He's gangly and dorky."

"He is not! I will have you know that my husband is -"

I clapped my hands over my ears. "LA LA LA LA I am not listening!"

Alice grabbed my hands, wrestling them form my face, all the while shouting how manly her husband was. Alice finally relented and pulled me against her side, still holding my hands. I scooted until I was comfortable and leaned my head on her shoulder. She brushed the hair off of my forehead.

"Why did you tell him to go?" I knew who she was talking about even though she didn't say his name.

"I want him to be sure. I need him to be sure that this is what he wants. That this is who he is."

Alice didn't say anything, and we both went back to watching the movie. However, my mind was anywhere but. All this thinking I had been doing about the future lately made me realize how badly I wanted Edward in mine, and while I knew that he loved me, I was still unsure as to what he wanted for himself. I made the decision myself, against Alice's protests, to not tell him about the tests. Just because I wanted him to stay here in Forks with me didn't mean I was going to try to sway his decision. But then, what if it went the opposite way? What if all this seriousness scared him off? I still believed that what I did was right, no matter how much it hurt. I closed my eyes and wasn't surprised at all when my mind conjured up the image of Edward earlier.

I don't know what I expected him to look like. Maybe like me, maybe like he had been through hell this past week. But he looked good...no, he looked amazing. Rested. Freshly shaved. The whole nine yards.

He looked like someone who wasn't hurting.

Alice shifted and when I opened my eyes, we were at the end of the movie. Justin Long's character was telling Ginnifer Goodwin's character that she was his exception.

I gasped, causing Alice to sit up straight. She looked over at me. "Bella, what's wrong? Sweetie?"

I didn't answer her - couldn't answer her. Was I Edward's rule? My body caved inward, and I felt myself sliding down until my head was lying in Alice's lap. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth, holding me while new found tears formed. I could hear somebody muttering, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Was the TV still on?

"Shhh, Bella. It's ok. You're going to be okay."

Then I realized the muttering was me. And I was repeating the same line over and over.

"I'm the rule."

**~oOo~**

**AN: **So there you have it, a little of what Bella is thinking about. For those of you who haven't seen He's Just Not That Into You, the whole exception/rule thing comes from there and it's totally cute and you should watch it lol.

Sorry I have been so fail on review replies, I figured a majority of you would rather have another chapter instead. I'm still planning on the next chapter to be the last, but we shall see, depending on how these kids talk lol.


	36. Define Me

**AN: **Words can not express how sorry I am for the time it took to post this. Finding time to write it was a main factor, but also, once I found that time, actually completing this chapter was proving difficult. Thinking on it now that it's done, I'm pretty sure it's because it's the last official chapter and part of me just didn't want to let it go. That being said, have at it!

HUGE thanks to LyricalKris for being the beta queen that she is and to barburella for her snarky words of encouragement. Love you both.

Once again, I do not own…

**~oOo~**

**Define Me**

**EPOV**

I didn't know whether I was relieved or annoyed when my father found me walking from Bella's. On one hand, I was happy that I didn't have to walk all the way home, but I didn't really want to be trapped in a car with him. I didn't say anything, just chose to gaze out the window, my mind replaying all the ways I'd managed to fuck things up.

"Your grandfather called." A pause. I sucked in a breath, waiting. "He explained what happened." Another pause. "Edward, I never knew things would go this far."

_What?_

I turned until I was facing him. "You knew?" I was surprised by how even my voice sounded. My father sighed, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "You knew?" I asked again, watching as his shoulders drooped. "Dad?"

He looked over at me then, a quick glance, and I noticed that he appeared to have aged since the last time I saw him. "I knew of his plans for you and James. But I didn't think it would come to this."

I took a deep breath, trying to control the anger I could feel spreading through my veins like fire. "And you just let me go? Let me just walk in there, scared out of my fucking mind because I had NO CLUE what the hell he wanted!" I was shouting now, my voice echoing through the car. "Do you know what happened? Did dear old Gramps tell you that because of his little game, I've lost everything?"

"Edward…"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

Thankfully, getting anywhere in Forks only takes five minutes max, and I was out of the car before it came to a complete stop. Throwing open the front door, I quickly headed to the stairs, climbing them two at a time in a haste to get to my room. My mother's voice trickled up the staircase after me, calling out to me, but I ignored her.

I stopped in the middle of my room, taking deep breaths as I looked around. My eyes immediately fell on the photo collage I had hanging on my wall next to my bed. It was the one Bella had made me for my birthday with pictures of us together and happy.

My hands clenched into fists as a guttural yell ripped form my throat. Suddenly I was moving, grabbing anything I could get my hands on and throwing it to the side – somewhere else, anywhere else. Crashes sounded out around me as my belongings shattered against the wall or whatever surface they came in contact with. Without thinking, I grabbed the collage off the wall, my body tensed ready to throw.

Bella.

I slid down the wall, the collage between my hands. Tentatively, I reached out a finger, lightly tracing it down the side of her face in one of the pictures. She was smiling up at the camera, her eyes shinning with mischief.

I didn't know I was crying until the tear hit the frame.

"Edward? What have you done, son?"

I heard my mother gasp and then one set of arms was trying to lift me off of the floor while the other set was trying to remove the picture from my hand.

"No," I growled, hugging the frame to my chest. The hands that were grabbing at it recoiled.

"Edward, son, you're sitting in glass. We need to get you off of the floor."

My legs felt like jelly as Carlisle helped me into a standing position. He led me over to the bed, and I collapsed on top of it, rolling away from my parents.

"I'll get the broom," I heard my mother whisper and then a shuffling as she left the room.

The side of the bed dipped down and I heard my father sigh. "Son, I-"

"Don't," I whispered. "Just please go."

"Edward."

"Dad, just go."

He didn't respond, but I felt the bed move as he stood up and left, closing the door behind him. Hushed whispers drifted in from the hall and then silence. Sometime later, I fell into an uneasy sleep, the photo collage still clutched to my chest.

It was dark outside when my stomach decided that I couldn't lay in bed anymore. I gently placed the frame on the comforter and pushed myself off of the bed.

"Motherfucker!" I shouted as something sharp pierced the bottom of my foot. I reached over, fumbling blindly, trying to find the damned knob to turn on the lamp by my bed. Light flooded the room, and I blinked furiously as my eyes adjusted to the change. Once the black spots were gone, I glanced around my room.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself, falling back onto the bed. To say my room was disastrous was an understatement. It looked like a fucking hurricane had blown through. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Magazines, papers, DVD's – anything and everything was on the floor. And –

"Fuck," I groaned when I noticed my flatscreen…on the floor instead of hanging on the wall…with a giant crack down the screen. "Great job, Edward." I went to stand back up only to be reminded of the pain in my foot. Looking down, I saw shards of glass littered around my bed, with a piece sticking out of my heel. Groaning, I pulled it out and threw it on my nightstand. Carefully, I made my way into the bathroom where I cleaned the cut before covering it with a band-aid.

I caught my reflection in the mirror above the sink. I looked like shit. I let out a laugh as I rubbed my hands over my face. _Well, if it looks like shit and feels like shit…_

My stomach growled, louder this time. Forgoing the shower because it seemed like too much effort, I splashed some water on my face and hobbled my way downstairs to the kitchen. My parents must have gone to bed as the whole downstairs was dark, and I said a quick thank you to the ceiling, not wanting to deal with them. I flipped on the kitchen light, momentarily dazed by the brightness. There was a plate of food, covered in saran wrap on the bar, with a note card propped up in front of it.

**In case you get hungry.**

I crinkled the note in my fist and threw it toward the trash can. A few minutes later I was sitting at the bar eating the reheated food my mother had left out for me.

"Edward?" I froze. "I thought I heard you down here." My father walked by me, heading toward the fridge. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water before coming to a stop, leaning against the bar. "You did a nice number on your room."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should stay in the guest room tonight. At least until we can clean it up."

The guest room. Bella's room.

"We have other guest rooms," my father said quietly, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm fine."

"Son, we need to talk about what happened."

"No, _we_ don't need to talk about anything." I pushed back my plate and stood up. "I need…" I paused, running a hand through my hair. "I need to think."

Carlisle nodded and let me walk away. I grabbed the broom as I passed the hall closet before heading up to my room. Once there, I swept all of the glass into a pile in the corner. From there, I picked up my clothes, separating the clean ones from the dirty and throwing those into the hamper. The TV was next. There was no way to salvage it;it was dead. So, I put it next to the pile of glass to throw out tomorrow.

I cleaned…and then I cleaned some more. I cleaned my room. I cleaned my bathroom. I washed my sheets. I washed my clothes. And during all of this…I thought.

I thought about who I was when I got here and about who I thought I was now. I thought about what happened in Chicago and the million of ways I could have avoided that situation. I thought about James, my Grandfather, my parents, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett and their children.

But mostly, I thought about Bella. About our relationship. About what I wanted.

Monday...

Tuesday…

Wednesday…

Thursday…

"Dr. Cullen? Dr. Cullen, are you even listening to me?"

I blinked, bringing the room back in focus. My hand was poised over a form, pen ready to sign, but I couldn't remember what I was doing for the life of me. A figure shifted, and I looked up, seeing Heidi standing behind the nurse's station. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she observed me through her glasses.

"I'm sorry, Heidi. What?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Exam room three is waiting to be discharged."

Ah, yes, the paper I was signing. "Shit, I'm sorry, Heidi." I quickly jotted my name down on the form and handed it to her.

"Language, Doctor," Heidi teased, swatting me with the paper as she walked by. "Oh and Dr. Cullen?" I turned to face her. "Go home, get some sleep. You're working yourself too hard."

Giving her a weak smile, I turned and grabbed the next chart. Heidi sighed behind me, but said nothing more. I flipped open the chart, reaching for my coffee cup next to me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as the cup tipped over, spilling its contents all over the desk.

"That's it! Go home!" Heidi shouted, running around me in a hurry to save her work. She grabbed some napkins from a drawer and began wiping up the mess. Every time I tried to help her, she just batted my hands away, so I ended up just standing there like an idiot, watching her. When she was done, she threw the saturated napkins in the trash and turned to me, hands on her hips.

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'm gone."

"Thank God," I heard her mutter as I walked away.

My stomach growled as I walked into my dad's office, placing my lab coat on the hook behind the door.

"Shut up," I grumbled to my stomach. I heard laughter behind me and turned to see Carlisle sitting at his desk. "Oh shit, sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here."

He just smiled and shook his head. "You want to grab some lunch?" He looked at his watch. "Um, dinner?"

I ran a hand through my hair, looking down at my feet. "Naw, I'm good. I'll just grab something at the house."

Carlisle stood up, walking around the desk until he was in front of me. He placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "Get some sleep, son."

I nodded and turned to leave when he stopped me. "Oh, and I believe this is yours." I looked down at the newspaper in his hand. I nodded again and took the paper, leaving quickly.

I didn't go straight home. Instead, I found myself sitting in a corner booth at the Forks Diner, a cup of coffee in front of me and a burger on its way. I pulled the newspaper out of my jacket pocket and laid it flat on the table. Red circles were spread around the page, highlighting places of interest. I spent the next hour refining my search and making phone calls.

_Two bedroom, one bath, garage…_

_One bedroom, one bath…_

_Two story house, three bedrooms, 2 bath…_

_Room for rent…_

_House for rent…_

Yawning, I rubbed my hands over my eyes. After destroying my room, and during the subsequent clean-up, I came to the conclusion that it was time for me to grow up. Time to stop letting people make choices for me. Time to state my independence, as fucking lame as that sounded. My first step: move out of my parents home. And thanks to Gramps, I had the funds to make this happen.

Throwing some cash on the table, I gathered my things and stood up. I had just stepped outside when out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I turned quickly, just barely moving my head out of the way of the fist that was heading straight toward it.

"What the fuck?" I shouted in surprise when I saw who it was.

"How could you do that to her?" Jake shouted, gearing up for another punch. "You're a fucking prick! I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"Congratulations, you and the entire fucking town," I growled back. "You wanna hit me? Fine. Take your best shot. Hit me." I stood there, arms spread out. "It can't hurt me any worse than I already am. Do it."

Jake paused and then slowly dropped his arm, shaking his head. "Nah, man. I'm not going to give you that satisfaction. That's just replacing one pain for another. And you," his eyes narrowed. "You deserve all the fucking pain in the world. Let me guess, you got spooked by the pregnancy scare and went running for the hills? What a man."

My eyes shot up. "Pregnancy scare? What the fuck are you talking about, Jacob?"

"Oh don't give me that shit. Bella -"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as I suddenly had him pushed up against the side of the Diner. "Is Bella pregnant?" Jake's eyes were wide as he stared down at me. I fisted my hands in his shirt, giving him a hard jolt. "Damn it, Jake! Is she pregnant?"

"You really don't know," he said, sounding surprised. He must have seen something in my eyes because he quickly continued. "No, man. She's not." I released his shirt and stumbled back. My eyes were roaming everywhere, but I could focus on nothing. "She took a test – the boxed kind and then the doctor kind. She's not, but she thought she was. I just figured…the reason you two…"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off, not really listening. Still in a daze, I stumbled to my car, fiddling with the lock until it let me in. The moment the door closed, my vision cleared. My hands clenched around the steering wheel, and I could feel my jaw tightening.

_Bella._

_Pregnancy._

_Baby._

_Not pregnant._

_Bella._

Why wouldn't she tell me this? The car started with a roar and I peeled out of the parking lot, spitting up gravel in my wake. I broke about two dozen traffic laws as I sped toward her house, not stopping until I was parked across the street. My car was off and I was out the door, turning to slam it shut when I saw her.

At first, she was just a flash in the bedroom window. A few moments later, her figure returned, bathed in the warm glow of the lamp that was beside her bed. I watched as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, running her hand across the back of her neck.

I sagged against the door frame, my anger leaving me. I could remember the touch of her skin, how smooth and soft it was. I closed my eyes, trying to center myself. When I opened them back up, Bella was busy doing what looked like folding laundry. With a sigh, I climbed back in my car and slowly drove away.

My mind was racing, almost matching the pace of my heart quite nicely. Bella had thought she was pregnant. When did she think this? Was it before I left for Chicago? I thought back, remembering how tired she seemed. When did she take the test? Was she alone? Was she scared? What did she want the results to say?

And most importantly, why didn't she tell me?

I would have hopped on a plane and been back here so fast –

I slammed on the brakes, ignoring the angry horn behind me. Everything suddenly made sense. The break-up. Why Bella wanted me to think about my future. Why she wanted me to be sure about what I wanted. It was all so clear.

"Get the hell off the road!" someone shouted, and I looked up to see the car that was behind me a second ago speed past me. I flipped him off before slowly easing my foot off of the brake.

I made it back to my parents' house, parking my car in the drive and walking inside. My movements were automatic, mimicking the path I took on a daily basis. Somewhere from the back of the house, my mother called out for me. I ignored her, climbing the stairs to the darkness of my room. I collapsed on my bed, kicking off my shoes.

For the umpteenth time that week, my mind was reeling. I reached for my phone, even got as far as dialing her number, before throwing it back down on the table. She didn't want to talk to me. She didn't want me to know about this. She wanted me to decide what I wanted, and I promised I would try. For Bella, I would try.

The sun had long set as I lay there staring at the ceiling. Someone knocked on my door once, but I couldn't tell who or when. They ultimately left me alone, and for that I was thankful.

~oOo~

"_Mr. Cullen, I'm calling you about your interest in the house."_

It had been a few days since I made the calls inquiring about places for rent. I picked the first one I went to. It was a one-story, one-bedroom house with a living room, kitchen, and dining room. There was even a smaller room next to the bedroom that I could use for an office or storage if needed. The price was good, and it was more than I needed, but it was a place of my own.

Esme was sad that I was leaving, but Carlisle understood. I needed this. Emmett and Jasper helped me with the move, neither of them saying much aside from Emmett's comments that I was a big boy now.

They stayed for a little while after everything was in, drinking beer and eating the pizza I'd had delivered. Emmett reminded me of the twins' birthday party that coming weekend, and the two of them left.

Once they were gone, I leaned my back against the closed door and looked around. Boxes were strewn around the living room along with the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles. I had no furniture aside from what was in my bedroom, and there was no food in my fridge, but I had a place. It wasn't home, but it was a start.

I woke early the next morning, disoriented at first. Nothing was where it normally was, and it took me a few minutes to get my bearings, but I felt more rested than I had in days. I showered quickly and threw on my work clothes, pausing at my reflection. I barely recognized the person I saw. Slowly, I brought a hand up to my chin and felt the stubble that had taken residence there. With a sigh, I let my hand fall and grabbed the razor off of the counter.

This was a new day and for the first time in awhile, I felt a glimmer of hope.

My rounds were fairly routine, and the morning flew by. Seeing my father at work suddenly seemed, I don't know, different. I think he was aware of it, too. I still felt like his son, but now I also felt like his colleague. He smiled at me in the hallways, asked about my first night alone, and even looked a little embarrassed handing me leftovers from my mother.

"She just wants to make sure you're fed," he said, handing me a bag filled with enough food to feed a family of eight.

I laughed. "It's actually perfect since I haven't had time to get to the store."

What I ate for lunch didn't even make a dent in what my mother had given me, but I still made a mental note to hit up the grocery store on my way home.

Home. A place that wasn't my parents'. It still felt weird even just thinking that. Shaking my head, I washed my hands and began making my way up to the nurses station to see what the afternoon held for me.

"I'm not lecturing, I'm stating facts," I heard a voice say from around the corner. What was my sister doing here? "And I think that -"

"Alice?" I asked as she stepped around the corner. I couldn't understand the multiple expressions that passed over her face before she quickly looked behind her.

"E-ed-Edward. H-hi," she stuttered out.

"What are you doing-?" My eyes widened when I saw who was behind her. Bella. My heart was pounding while my mind tried to think of what to say. "Bella," I whispered, my voice not hiding my surprise.

Her brown eyes looked frightened as she frantically glanced between Alice and me. My hand clenched into a fist at my side. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her, touch her, anything.

"I'll meet you in the car, Alice," she mumbled, pushing past me. Her arms brushed against mine, and I felt that same spark that I always did when we touched. But before I could say anything, she was gone, the door closing behind her.

"Edward? Edward?" I blinked, turning back to my sister. She crossed her arms and glared at me. "I would tell you to go after her so you two could talk, but I know you wouldn't."

"She wanted this Alice. Not me, her. I just…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say to her. Her face softened and she reached out, placing her hand on my arm.

I gave her a small smile before straightening up. Bella was here, at the hospital. "Wait, is Bella…is she okay? Alice?"

Alice dropped her arm to her side. "She's not sick, if that's what you're thinking. She was here visiting Charlotte." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "I should go." I nodded and moved to side so she could pass me. "Edward?" I turned around. "Congratulations on your new place." She gave me a sad smile, then turned and walked out.

I leaned against the wall, rubbing my eyes and replaying every moment that had just happened. Should I have done something different? Said something? Asked to see her later? I didn't know the rules here. Was I supposed to make the first move even though she initiated this?

"You okay there, Dr. Cullen?" I looked up to see Heidi walking toward me, a pile of charts in her hand. I pushed off the wall and gave her what I hoped was my best smile.

"Never better, Heidi. You need some help?"

"Nah, I got this. But you could take one off the top and maybe get to work." Her tone was harsh but the smile on her face let me know she was just joking with me.

"Yes, boss," I agreed, pulling off the top chart as she walked by. I flipped it open and quickly glanced over it, pausing when I saw the name. "Perfect." I snapped it shut and headed off toward the room. I knocked quietly on the door before stepping inside.

"Well, well, I was wondering when I was going to see you around here."

I chuckled to myself. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Stanley. How are we feeling today?"

"Please, you know to call me Charlotte." She coughed, and I quickly poured her a glass of water. Her frail hand squeezed mine gently before taking the glass. I helped her take a sip before placing it back on the table. "Thank you," she smiled and I gave her small nod and opened her chart.

"It looks like your vitals are finally stabilizing. Lungs appear clear. Your blood pressure still looks a little low, so what I'm going to do is-"

"Enough of all that," Charlotte interrupted with a wave of her hand. "You just come over here and sit down. We need to talk."

"Now Mrs. Stanley – I'm sorry – Charlotte, I believe I am the doctor here and therefore am the only one authorized to give orders," I said with a smile, shutting the file and placing it on the foot of her bed. Charlotte said nothing, just gave me a stern look and patted the bed next to her. I laughed, but followed her instruction.

She fixed her blanket, folding it so it lay on her lap and settled back into her pillow. "I had a visitor earlier today."

I took a deep breath. "I'm aware."

"She hadn't been by in awhile, but I wasn't worried. I know she's a busy girl, and I knew she had you." My eyes shifted down toward the bed. "I knew something was wrong the moment she walked in here. What happened, sweetheart?"

I expected to see anger in her eyes but when I looked up all I saw was concern. "What did she tell you?" I asked, my voice sounding small.

"Oh come on, now. You know Bella. She didn't tell me anything because she didn't want me to worry. Said she was fine, 'right as rain' I think were the words. But I know that girl. I can tell when something's not right. And based on your reaction, my observation seems to be correct." I didn't say anything, just fiddled with the end of my lab coat. "I'm not going to ask you what happened, that's none of my business. But I do know, that she's not one you just let go."

"Then why did she choose this?"

"You have to understand Bella-"

I stood abruptly, startling Charlotte. "Oh, I understand her. She's frustrating, and indecisive, and flighty. She likes girly TV shows, even though she says she's they're not girly, but come on! Gilmore Girls? How much more girly can you get? And she's stubborn, oh boy is she stubborn." I began pacing by the bed. "And she's a child. Do you know that she pouts when she doesn't get her way? Well, she does. She does this little thing with her eyes and her lips, and then I just give in, because I can't say no to her. That's why we're here now. Because I couldn't say no to her when she said she wanted a break. I should have though. I should have fought. I should have said something, anything to prevent this. But I didn't. So, what does that make me?" I turned to Charlotte, begging her with my eyes to explain everything.

She didn't say anything, just calmly reached over for her glass of water. I hurried over to the table to help, holding the cup while she took another sip. "Do you love her?" I almost dropped the glass, but caught myself and placed it back on the table. I looked back Charlotte. "It's a simple question, son. Do you love my Bella?"

"I do," I answered, sitting back down.

"Good. Correct answer," she smiled and I couldn't help but join. "She loves you, possibly more than she knows. That makes her scared."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. "Why wouldn't she tell me? Why wouldn't she talk to me about her fears?" I asked.

"Maybe for the same reason you never told her yours. Am I correct?"

That stopped me. It was true. Simple as that. While I knew Bella was scared of something, I couldn't blame her for keeping it from me when I was doing the same thing. I sat back down on the bed.

Charlotte slipped her hand over mine. "You know, being in here really got me thinking about my life. What I've done with it, what I didn't do. I want to share something with you that my grandmother told me. Life is not about waiting for the storms to pass. It's about caring and loving those people dear to you while you still can. While you still can touch them and see them and they are still among us." She gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Fight for it."

I cleared my throat. "Sounds like I should be paying you to be here."

She smiled, patting my hand before letting go. "I've just been around a long time."

"Well, if you keep up the way you are, you should be out of here in no time." I stood up and grabbed the chart off of the bed, scribbling down her vitals.

"Thank the heavens. I need to get Jessica out of that bookstore." I looked at her over the top of the chart. Charlotte sighed and shook her head. "I love my granddaughter. But that girl does not have one ounce of business sense in her. Where she ever got the idea that I would leave the shop to her, I will never know." I bit back my smile as I jotted down her O2 count.

I flipped the cover closed and smiled down at her. "Well, Mrs. Charlotte, looks like we're all set for now. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. You're just as kind and gorgeous as your father."

"I don't know. I think I get my good looks from my mother," I laughed.

Charlotte's eyes sparkled at my words. "Now, that's a smart man." She winked at me and I turned to leave. "Dr. Cullen?" I paused, turning back. "You have to risk falling in order to fall in love. Remember that and you'll be fine."

~oOo~

My conversation with Charlotte stayed with for the rest of the week. She told me to fight for Bella. I could do that. I would do that. Now I just needed to figure out how. I didn't want to just show up with flowers or jewelry and profess my undying love for her. That wasn't me and that for sure wasn't us. I needed something that would prove to her that I was here and I wasn't going anywhere.

I signed off my last chart of the day and was heading out the door when something caught my eye. I stopped in front of the community bulletin board, reading the newest addition.

"You got some hidden talent we don't know about, doc?" Heidi asked from behind me.

I didn't answer, a plan already forming in my head. "When did this go up?"

"Joe came around this morning. Trying something new." She eyed me warily, obviously curious about my interest in the flyer but she didn't push it. "Are you heading to your brother's?"

"Yeah. Stopping by home real fast, then heading out to help set up for the party. Bounce houses and all." Emmett had rented two bounce houses for the twins birthday party: one princess castle and one race car. The party was the next day, but I agreed to come early to help out.

"Here." She reached under her desk and pulled out two brightly colored bags. "Tell them Happy Birthday from the woman who helped deliver them."

I laughed. "I'll be sure to pass that along. Have a good weekend, Heidi."

"You too, Dr. Cullen."

I grabbed the bags and headed out, but not before snatching the bright orange flyer off of the board. The entire drive to Seattle was spent trying to hash out my plan. Was I crazy? Could this actually work? I would have a lot to finish by Tuesday, but if it could be done…

Maybe the better question was, was I brave enough for this?

Emmett and Shane were in the driveway playing with remote control cars when I pulled up. Shane dropped his remote and threw himself at me before I was completely out of the car.

"Uncle Edward!"

"Damn kid, look how big you've grown. You're like at least 20 feet taller than the last time I saw you."

"You're silly," he giggled before wiggling out of my arms. "Look what Gampy got me!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where Emmett was by the cars.

"Gampy?" I mouthed at my brother.

"Rose's dad," he answered.

"Look!" Shane exclaimed. "They go fast. VROOOMM!" I watched as the little blue car went speeding across the drive, weaving in between my tires. Once Shane was completely distracted by his new toy, I turned to Emmett.

"How you doing?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Okay."

"She's going to be here tomorrow."

"I know." I had been agonizing about it all week. Emmett didn't say anything, just stared at me. "What?"

"Are you going to say anything to her?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I figured I would see how things went." I gestured to Shane who was bouncing after the car. "I don't want to ruin their party. Any discussion that Bella and I need to have won't take place here."

"Bella's making my cake!" Shane shouted.

I smiled. "Then I bet it's going to be delicious."

_"I got hoes, I've got hoes in different area codes (area, area codes, area codes), hoes, hoes, in different area codes_"

I quickly reached into my pocket, fumbling to get to my phone. I knew who it was before I looked at the screen. James.

I hadn't spoken to him – let alone, thought about him – since I'd left Chicago. I silenced the call and dropped the phone back in my pocket. Emmett was staring at me with a questioning look on his face, but I just shook my head, turning my attention back to the little boy.

I raced cars with Shane for a little bit before Rose called everyone in for dinner. Afterwards, Emmett and I began setting up the bounce houses. They didn't take as long as we had anticipated, and we finished just as the sun began to set. Retrieving my bag and guitar case from my trunk, I excused myself to the guest room.

I was showered and lying in bed, quietly strumming the guitar when I noticed the red light on my phone blinking. With a resigned sigh, I placed the guitar on the bed next to me and dialed my voicemail.

"_Uh, hey Edward, it's James. Look, dude, I know we haven't talked since – well, some shit went down and I think we should talk. Call me."_

Call him? There was nothing I wanted to say to him. I deleted the message and lay back on the bed. I tossed and turned but eventually fell into a restless sleep.

Children's laughter woke me the next day. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 11:47am. Shit. The party was due to start at noon. I quickly hopped out of the bed and threw some clothes on before running down the stairs.

"Sorry! I'm up! I'm here! I-" I skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Bella was just walking in the front door carrying a giant box which I assumed was the cake. She paused momentarily when she saw me, but quickly looked away as Rose walked up.

"Sorry I'm late," Bella said quietly, almost as if she didn't want me to hear. "Trying to figure out how to move two cakes took a little longer than I anticipated."

Rose tutted. "You're not late, and I told you to only make one."

"Princesses and Cars don't really go together." Bella smiled then, and while it didn't quite meet her eyes, it still took my breath away. It had been too long since I'd seen a smile upon her face, and I knew I must have looked like a complete idiot standing there staring, but I couldn't stop.

"Here, let me help you," Rose was saying.

"NO!" I shouted causing both of them to look up at me. Bella looked surprised while Rose looked like I had sprouted two heads or something. "I can get them. Rose, you should be with the twins."

Rose glanced from me to Bella, a wary look on her face. Bella gave her a small nod, and Rose sighed, but thankfully walked away. I slowly walked over to Bella. She was doing everything she could not to look at me, but she let out a gasp when my fingertips brushed hers over the box.

"I got it," I whispered.

She dropped her arms quickly and nodded. Without a word, she walked past me into the kitchen. I followed her, placing the box on the counter.

We spent the next few minutes in silence, delicately removing the two cakes from the box. A million thoughts were running through my head. There was so much I wanted to say. My emotions ran from nervous to anxious to angry – every spectrum of the goddamn emotional rainbow.

"Thank you," Bella said suddenly, her voice like a bell in the silence. It took me a moment to realize that she was speaking to me.

"Oh, um, you're welcome. These look delicious. Shane was really excited that you were making the cakes. It was the first thing he told me when I got here. Well, not the first thing, but the first thing when I mentioned your name. Not that I was talking about you." Shit, I was rambling. I stopped and took a deep breath, closing my eyes to center myself. When I opened them, Bella was still there, her brown eyes staring right into mine. "Bella," I breathed. She took a step back, heading for the door. I instinctively reached out to her. "Bella, wait. We need to talk."

Bella eyed the door, then looked back at me. "Not here. This isn't the place."

"Then when?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. Just not here." She turned to leave.

"I know, Bella. I know about the pregnancy." She pivoted sharply, her eyes wide. "I mean, I know that you thought you were pregnant."

"Alice," she hissed under her breath.

I shook my head. "Jake."

She let out a harsh laugh. "I should have known."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it turned out to be nothing," she sighed. "I was overly stressed. That, and the birth control pills I was on were doing some weird shit to my hormone levels – mimicking pregnancy symptoms. Doctor put me on a new pill. Voila. Cured. No big deal." She shrugged nonchalantly before walking out of the kitchen.

I stood there staring after her, my hands balled into fists on the counter. No big deal, my ass. I saw it in her eyes. Bella lied. It was a very big deal.

She didn't speak to me the rest of the day. I tried to talk to her, but she always managed to be busy or just gone all together. I couldn't even catch her eye.

I took a break from Operation: Get Bella Back to play with Shane in the bounce house. Not gonna lie, that shit was fun. Until Emmett decided he wanted in. Bounce houses just aren't built to withstand that kind of weight.

By the time we pulled the house off Emmett, a majority of the people had left – Bella included. I gathered up my things, said goodbye to everyone, and headed back to Forks.

Was I pushing too hard? Was I not pushing enough? I hated not knowing what to do. My eyes fell to the orange flyer on my passenger seat. I spent the entire ride home going over my plan.

It was dark by the time I arrived back in Forks, but I had everything planned out. Now, I just needed to somehow get Bella to the Mill Creek Bar. Five minutes later, I found myself parked outside her house. I knew what I had to do. Without thinking, I jumped out of my car and ran up the steps. The door opened before I reached the top and I stepped back in surprise, not expecting to see my sister.

"Alice?"

"Edward? What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms. Was she mad at me again? I swear, I would never understand the way women think.

"I need to see Bella." Alice gave me a pointed look. "Come on, Alice. I just need to ask her something. That's all. Then I'll leave." She didn't move, just quirked her eyebrow at me. "I messed up. I get it. I'm not fucking perfect, but with Bella, I feel like I'm pretty close. I have to show her that. I have to tell her-" I paused suddenly, looking down at my sister who was now smirking at me. "What the fuck am I telling you this for? I don't want you back."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella's asleep, Romeo. I was just leaving."

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the flyer. "Alice, do me a favor, please, just get her there." Without a word, I ran back down the steps and flew home, anxious to finish my plan.

~oOo~

"Is she here?" I asked for the umpteenth time that night, frantically looking around the crowded bar.

"If Alice said she'll be here, she'll be here," Jasper said, patting my shoulder.

I nodded, knowing that I was annoying him with my constant questions. But I couldn't help it. I was nervous as hell ,and I was doing this sober. Mill Creek was packed. I think the entire town showed up for the first annual open mike night. Come show off your inner talent – that's what the flyer had said. So far, maybe only two people had inner talent.

"There's Emmett," Jasper said, waving towards the back.

"Great," I muttered, watching my brother and his wife walk toward us, followed by my parents. Everyone exchanged greetings as I ran my hand through my hair trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. My turn was coming up next and so far, no Bella.

"Next up, we have our very own McDreamy." I groaned as Joe, the bar's owner, introduced me. He felt the need to personalize every person's intro like this was American Idol or something. "Let's hear it for Edward Cullen."

Shooting one last look around the bar, I stood up and made my way to the stage, guitar in my hand. My mother squeezed my hand as I passed by, knowing how much I hated public performances.

Joe gave me a small handshake before jumping off the stage, heading back to the bar. I took my seat at the bar stool placed in the center of the stage and adjusted the mike. I quietly strummed a few chords, making sure my guitar was in tune before addressing the audience.

"Hello, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Edward Cullen." There were a few whistles and cat calls, mostly from my family's table. "I, uh-" My voice trailed off as she walked in.

Bella.

She came. I couldn't help but smile as she timidly made her way through the crowd, following Alice to where my family sat. Bella took the empty seat that I had vacated next to my mother. I watched as she took a deep breath then looked up, finally meeting my gaze. I tried to read her expression, get any clue to what she was feeling, but I couldn't see properly through the spotlight. Someone cleared their throat then, reminding me that I was sitting before a crowded bar.

"Sorry, guys. I'm a little nervous tonight," I admitted, with a shrug. I straightened up, pulling my guitar closer to my chest. "Someone told me recently that I don't know what I want. She said that I don't know myself. But isn't that what life's about? Figuring out who you are? I think Steven Tyler said it best when he said, 'life's a journey, not a destination'." A few people laughed and I smiled with them. "Maybe she was right, maybe I don't have a fucking clue." I paused briefly, my eyes finding Bella's. "But what I do know is, I want her there while I try to figure it all out." I shifted my eyes away from Bella's, looking out into the crowd. "I'm not a songwriter, so just bear with me for a few." I cast a glance over at Bella before closing my eyes as my fingers softly began strumming the guitar strings.

_How does it feel to know, that I can't get you off my mind_  
_Oh, I can try_  
_But you get inside my head, and that would be just fine if I knew_  
_What I was to you_

_Am I forgettable_  
_Is mine the name that ties your tongue_  
_Or am I memorable_  
_Is there a chance I could be the one_  
_Have I changed anything_  
_Is there a place you keep for me_  
_What have I become to you_  
_Define me, define me_

I opened my eyes then, keeping my head low, just focusing on the strings.

_What am I supposed to do_  
_I'm scared of reaching out to you to have you pull away_  
_I'm not afraid of letting go_  
_But it would sure be nice to know the right card to play_

The music grew softer and I found myself lost in the slow rhythm, lost in it all.

_And I _  
_Have waited ever patiently and I_  
_Have come up with a few simple things that you_  
_Could say to reassure me that you're mine_  
_One last time_

My eyes sought out hers then, needing to see her, needing her to hear me.

_Am I forgettable_  
_Is mine the name that ties your tongue_  
_Or am I memorable_  
_Is there a chance I could be the one_  
_Have I changed anything_  
_Is there a place you keep from me_  
_What have I become to you _  
_Define me, define me_

_Oh baby_

My fingers strummed faster as the music picked back up. I sang out my final plea to her.

_Am I forgettable_  
_Is mine the name that ties your tongue_  
_Or am I memorable_  
_Is there a chance I could be the one_  
_Have I changed anything_  
_Is there a place you keep from me_  
_What have I become to you _  
_Define me, define me_

The last note played out before the room erupted into applause. Any other time, I would have basked in the attention, but not tonight. Tonight I was too focused on the brunette currently making her way to the exit at a brisk pace.

"Bella!" I shouted, jumping off of the stage. I shoved my guitar at Jasper, grabbed my jacket and took off after her, ignoring all the people shouting at me. I pushed open the door, running out into the brisk night air. "Bella! Wait!"

She stopped then, turning slowly until she was facing me. Her face was illuminated from the light of the parking lot, her brown eyes wide as she watched me walk towards her. I wished more than anything right then that I was able to read her mind.

"Bella, I-," What was it about her that rendered me incompetent of speech? I reached in my jacket pocket, grabbing the jewel case and shoving it at her rather ungracefully. "Here."

She looked confused as she carefully took the CD from my hand. "What-?" she began to ask.

I shrugged, suddenly feeling really stupid. "Well, since I threw your other one in the lake and all..."

A faint smile played on her lips as she looked over the New Kids On The Block CD in her hand. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You came," I said, stopping a few feet in front of her.

She nodded. "Alice was pretty adamant about it." That sounded like my sister.

We stood there in an awkward silence as the wind blew around us. I shifted from foot to foot as I tried to figure out how to break the tension.

"That was beautiful," she finally said. "Your song, I mean. Your song was beautiful."

I couldn't deny that my freaking heart warmed just hearing her say that. "I meant every word of it, Bella. I-"

"God, Edward. I don't know if I can do this. I mean, look at us!" I was, but I had no clue what she was talking about. "We fight all the time. We're two completely different people. I mean, why should this work?"

And of course the heavens above decided that this would be the perfect moment to open up the skies. Freezing drops of rain began falling as Bella turned back to me.

"Why do you love me?" she asked suddenly, yelling over the rain.

"What?" I asked, completely taken off guard by her question.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened I could see the moisture in them that wasn't from the rain.

"Why do you love me?" she asked again, slower this time, challenging me.

I shook my head in frustration. "Fuck, Bella," I shouted over the roar of the weather. I didn't know where she was going with this, but damn if I wasn't going to take the opening. "I love you because we do fight - all the time. I love you because you make make me feel things - I mean, really feel things, and I'm not just talking about the sappy shit."

I walked closer to her until I was able to lower my voice from a yell and the toe of my shoe was just barely touching hers. "You make me feel confused, and unsure, and nervous, and I also feel free and alive, but mostly, I feel complete when I'm with you. I love you because you know my past and yet you still gave me your heart." I reached up, brushing a lock of hair off of her face. She turned into my touch as a single tear fell down cheek, mixing with the rain. "I love you because you're not afraid to call me on my bullshit, in fact, I think you get some twisted pleasure out of it." She let out a choked laugh which made me smile. " I love you because you're you, Bella. Pure and simple. You're it for me. I -"

I didn't get to finish my declaration as Bella wrapped her hand around the back of my neck and crushed her lips to mine. I stood frozen for a second, paralyzed by the feel of her, but then instinct took over, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her body close to mine.

Heaven, I was fucking in heaven. Her mouth parted slightly, and I took the invitation, sliding my tongue inside her, tasting her again. It had been too long, and my body craved her. Bella let out a little moan, and suddenly I had her pushed up against the nearest car, my mouth devouring hers with a sense of urgency I had never known.

A clap of thunder sounded out, startling us both, and we finally broke apart, gasping for breath. I kept my forehead against hers as I smoothed back her hair, trying to shield her from the rain with my body.

"I want to be with you, Bella. Please tell me it's not too late. Baby, please. Tell me you still want to be with me."

"I do," she answered. "I just can't help thinking that I'm selfish for making you stay."

I silenced her with my finger. "No, don't. Don't do that. Don't over think this. Please."

"Edward! What the hell are you doing out there?"

I turned around to see Emmett standing underneath the overhang of the bar. I held up my hand asking him to give me a minute, and I turned back to Bella. Fuck. She was over thinking it. I could see it in her eyes.

"Bella," I whispered, taking a step back.

"Dude, you know it's raining, right?" Emmett shouted.

"Fuck, Emmett!" I yelled at him. "Give me just a god damn minute!" He held his hands up in defeat, and went to go back inside when he stopped, his eyes following something across the parking lot. I closed my eyes. Knowing that she was gone even before I turned back around. The sound of a truck started off in the distance, and I looked to my right just in time to see Bella drive off.

"Shit, Edward, I didn't see her behind you. I thought you were just, you know, having an artist's moment or something." Emmett apologized as I pushed past him in a hurry to get to my car.

Bella's house was dark when I arrived. I parked outside for awhile, waiting, hoping she would show up. When two hours passed and nothing, I gave up and drove home. I would talk to her tomorrow and we would finish this. I knew the one place that she would be where she couldn't run away.

~oOo~

11am found me pulling up outside the Forks Bookstore. I knew she was here because I parked behind her truck. The OPEN sign hung like a beacon of light on the door, just inviting me in. I was running on three hours of sleep and about five cups of coffee when I burst through the door.

Bella was standing behind the counter, writing something on a clipboard as the door banged against the wall. She jumped, looking up at me. Her anger turning to confusion then to surprise as she watched me stalk towards her.

"You can't keep running, Bella. Damn it. And you can't just kiss me like that and then fucking leave. Every time I plan something to say to you, you end up leaving, and I never get to say what I want to say. Well, that ends now."

She opened her mouth but I kept talking. "You say you're selfish for wanting me here. Well, what if I'm the selfish one? Huh? Did you ever think of that? I can't lose you, Bella. Not now, not ever. I have a job that I actually kind of love, and that I work damn hard at. I'm good at it. And I have a house, now. I don't know if you knew that or not, I mean, you probably did. But I have a house of my own. And I did it for you. Yes, I've changed, I'm not going to deny that. But I've changed for you, because of you."

Bella looked down at the counter, fiddling with her pen. I knew I should probably slow down, but everything was just coming up.

"I screwed up in Chicago, I realize that. You were right, we can't keep not telling each other important shit. I should have talked to you. But damn it, Bella. You thinking you were pregnant is pretty damn important, too. You should have told me. I should have been there." I placed my hands on the edge of the counter as Bella looked up at me.

"We've both fucked up and we both have been burned, but I need you. I need you, Bella. And you say you want to be with me, too, but I don't know. Do you? 'Cause last night...last night, I fucking bared my soul...IN THE RAIN...like some Notebook shit, and you couldn't even tell me you loved me."

I was so riled up that I was panting like I'd run a marathon. But Bella just stood there, staring at me. "Are you going to say anything? Huh?"

She tilted her head to the side and slowly raised her right hand, pointing at something on the counter. Confused, I followed her line of vision to where a little white sign stood.

**Ring the bell for service.**

My eyes shot back up to her face. I stared at her in disbelief as I tried to figure out what she was - or wasn't saying. She was trying not to smile, holding her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"God damn it, woman!" I launched myself over the counter, banging my hand on that damned bell at least twenty times. Bella squealed, jumping back, but I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward me. "You're truly evil. You know that?"

Bella shrugged. "Well, you've got to stop coming in here all angry all of the time." She grasped my shirt, pulling me closer. "I'm sorry that I left last night. I just...I needed time to process everything you said. It was a lot and, I don't know, I got scared."

_Ha!_ my inner self triumphed.

"I was going to come see you today, after I got off work. I just needed the night."

I leaned back against the counter, bringing her with me. "I understand. So what does this mean? For us? Is there an us?" I asked carefully.

"I want there to be. We have a lot of shit to work out, though."

"Yeah, we do," I laughed, agreeing with her.

She smiled up at me. "But I want to work it out together." And then she said it.

"I love you, Edward."

I brought my hand to the side of her face, cupping her cheek gently. "I love you too, Bella. So fucking much."

And because I couldn't stand being apart anymore, I leaned down and kissed her. This wasn't like the kiss last night. This was slow, tender. This one felt like I was home.

**~oOo~**

**AN: **There will be an epilogue and I will save all of my sappy thank you's for that. But I do want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who is still with me on this (and I hope you're still out there).

The song Edward sang is Define Me by Brett Young. This song, for me, pretty much sums up Edward in this entire fic. My main inspiration for writing this came from that song. Beautiful song. I fell in love with it when I heard Brett sing it live with just a guitar.

Thank you again! And see you in the epi!


	37. Epilogue

**AN: **I'm not going to bore you with a message here. I will save it all for the end. Read on!

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

"_It's not as bad as I thought. Hold up." _I heard some rustling before my cousin's voice came back on the line. _"Okay, so I ran the numbers against those from the last six months. There's been a steady increase in investors, at least 13%. Not bad. Did you get the fax I sent you?"_

"Yeah, I got it right here." I picked up a sheet of paper from the pile next to me as someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw Bella leaning against the door frame. I smiled at her and held up my finger. She nodded, walking into the office.

_"So, you're looking at a general breakdown of the company – who holds what accounts and so forth,"_ James was saying, and I quickly diverted my attention back to the paperwork. _"From the looks of this, we have a few hemorrhagers."_

Bella walked up behind me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "James, you know that's not a word, right?" I asked, as I tilted my face up to hers for a brief kiss.

_"Yeah, whatever," _He brushed me off. _"But what I mean is, we have clients who aren't holding up their end of the bargains, so to speak. What we need is a total reconstruction internally, and that's what the second paper I faxed over is."_

I looked closely at the second page, analyzing his numbers. "Wow, that's a 20% increase within a year."

_"I know it's not much -"_

"No," I cut him off, sitting up straighter. Bella's hands fell away and she perched herself on the edge of the desk, watching me intently. "For a company this big, that's huge. Have you showed this to anyone else?"

_"Not yet. I wanted to know where you stood on this."_

"Well, I think it sounds like a smart move. Think you can put something together so we can present it to the other board members when I'm there next week?"

_"Yeah, I'll start working on it today."_

"Good." There was an awkward pause, and I was about to say my goodbyes when he spoke again.

_"So, how's Bella? I mean, how are things with you guys?"_

"Um, she's good. We're good," I replied, sliding my hand over Bella's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

_"Good. That's good." _Pause. _"So, I guess I'll see you both next week."_

"See you next week." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Good chat?" Bella asked, sliding herself onto my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Mhmm, it wasn't bad."

She leaned down and kissed my nose. "Well, at least you're talking again. And he seems to be adjusting well in his new position."

I brushed my lips across her neck. "How about we stop talking about his position, and talk more about your current position?" I trailed my lips up to her ear, nipping slightly.

Bella giggled, pushing on my chest lightly. "Real smooth, Casanova, but we are meeting Alice and Jasper in an hour. And besides, the contractors are here. There will be no peep show happening."

As if on cue, a loud banging sounded from downstairs. Bella gave me a look as if to say 'see?' and went to stand up. I tightened my grip around her, burying my face in her neck. She squealed, struggling to get away.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen?" I let my head fall back against my chair with a groan. "Sorry for the interruption, but I had a few questions regarding the cabinet placement."

Bella smiled down at me. "I got this, babe. Finish up in here, and meet me downstairs." She gave me a quick peck and followed the contractor out. We've had contractors in and out of the house for the past few weeks and it appeared they would be here for the next few months as well. I was never going to have my girlfriend to myself.

With a sigh, I gathered up all the papers James had faxed me, looking over them once more. My eyes scanned the letterhead. James Cullen, CEO. Who would have thought? But he seemed to be doing well in his new role, at least on the business side. His personal life was still something to talk about, but he was working on it. And while we weren't the best of friends that we used to be, we were still working on that as well. I sat back in the chair, thinking of everything that had happened since Bella and I got back together.

Following many unanswered phone calls, James had finally had enough. He jumped on a plane and flew out to Forks, surprising us all once again. I'd wanted nothing to do with him and told him as much when he showed up at my place. Surprisingly, it was Bella who convinced me to hear him out. She kept going on about how he was my cousin who obviously had something to say, considering he flew all the way out here. As with anything with her, I relented and agreed to meet James – but in a public place so I wouldn't be tempted to kick his. After a few false starts, James actually apologized. He admitted he jumped the gun when he saw the papers naming me as CEO.

_"I felt like a complete ass when Gramps sat me down and explained what was really going on. We both got played. I just wanted to get that out there, you know? That I'm sorry and shit."_

After that, James headed back to Chicago. There were more conversations that followed with both Anthony and James. Anthony still wanted me to be a part of the company, he had never wanted me completely out. After much debating and talking it over with Bella, I was made a silent partner, co-CEO. I was very adamant that I wanted nothing to do with the day to day business and would not be relocating to Chicago. James was the front man; he made the majority of the decisions. I was only called to weigh in on the important matters overseeing the company as a whole. James and I didn't really have much interaction except for conference calls and whatnot. And of course, we'd be seeing him next week when I finally got Bella to Chicago.

I smiled to myself as I filed away the papers. I couldn't wait to show Bella around Chicago. We didn't really have much interaction except for conference calls and whatnot. And of course, we'd be seeing him next week when we arrived. We were going to spend two weeks there, a little vacation before things got crazy. We needed this. I turned off the fan and headed downstairs. Forks was having a heat wave and the house was boiling.

"Damn, babe. When will the air cond – OW FUCK!" I shouted, grabbing my knee. "WHO THE HELL PUT THIS HERE?" I gestured to a table which was currently placed right in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen. I'm so sorry, sir." Some worker whose name I couldn't remember ran over and began picking up the papers that had scattered on the floor.

"Edward? Sweetie, are you okay?" Bella hurried over to me, expertly sidestepping the rogue table. She carefully ran her fingers over my knee before I pulled her into my arms.

"When did our house become a fucking episode of Survivor?" I grumbled into her neck. I felt Bella laugh which just made me grumble more. "This can't be good for you. All this noise and chemicals and shit."

Bella placed her finger over my mouth, silencing me. "Edward, we talked about this. Everything is fine. We're fine. You worry too much."

I sighed, running my hand down her side until it reached the curve of her belly. I lightly ran my fingers over the small bump before leaning and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Well, I've got double to worry about now.

Bella rolled her eyes, but a soft smile played on her lips. "You're incorrigible. Now, let's go." I opened my mouth to protest. "Jake is here to supervise the workers, so you don't have to worry about our things going missing."

I glared down at her, unamused at her teasing and was about to tell her so when the "supervisor" in question came around the corner.

"You don't have to worry, Eddie. Your possessions are safe with me," Jake said, grinning at me before taking a drink from the beer he was holding.

"Safe, my ass. That's my fucking beer," I muttered as Bella giggled.

"Miss. Swan, I just need a signature on this form before you leave," one of the workers called out. Bella squeezed my hand and made her way back toward the kitchen with Jake following behind.

I walked into the living room, greeting workers as I passed. The living room, the office, and our bedroom were the only areas that were untouched by the construction. Before finding out Bella was pregnant, we were already discussing our current living situation. After much conversations, we decided that if we were going to stay in this house, we needed more space. I knew that she wanted to stay, and if I were being honest, I enjoyed living here. My only concern was that it didn't quite feel like it was ours. That's when we decided to make some changes.

Our initial plans were just to add a guest bedroom downstairs and remodel the upstairs bathroom. Once we found out Bella was pregnant, we added an additional bedroom to the upstairs. When my parents caught wind of what we were doing, they decided that as an early birthday gift to Bella, they would pay to have the kitchen. I, of course, knew that they were actually doing this in thanks of giving them another grandchild. So now we had contractors working around the clock to make sure they met our deadline. And for what we were paying them, our home better be completed by the time our baby was born.

Our baby.

I still couldn't quite wrap my mind around the fact that I was going to be a father. But here I was, remodeling a home to make room for a family. When the hell did all this happen?

"You ready?" Bella asked, coming up behind me.

Turning around, I smiled down at her. "Yeah, I'm ready.

~oOo~

"If it's a girl, they'll obviously be best friends. Ooh, and if it's a boy-"

"Alice," I said, cutting her off. "If it's a boy, nothing. Because what you're thinking is classified as incest."

My sister stuck her tongue out at me as she rubbed her hands over her own protruding stomach. I glanced over at Jasper who was just shaking his head, quietly laughing to himself. He caught me looking and raised his glass of iced tea in mock salute. I tipped my head in his direction and rolled my eyes. I honestly couldn't decide if having Bella and my sister both pregnant at the same time was a blessing or a curse.

Alice had found out she was pregnant about three months before Bella surprised me with the news. Once my sister found out about us, she'd done nothing but talk about the future of our children. Ours. Like my kid was hers.

"We've decided on a name." I sat up then, turning toward Alice, who was practically bouncing out of her seat after her confession.

Bella smiled, reaching down and linking her hand with mine. "I'm surprised it took you this long," Bella teased. I grinned, lightly running my thumb over her hand.

Unlike Bella and I, my sister and Jasper decided to find out what they were having. Alice said she needed to know for obvious planning reasons and pestered us to do the same. It wasn't that we decided against knowing, we just didn't need to know right now. Hell, I was still getting used to the fact that there was a little human inside my girlfriend. Besides, we were probably going to find out next week anyway when Bella went in for her check-up.

"Well, it had to be perfect," Alice stated matter-of-factly, looking over at Jasper who quickly agreed.

"Of course it did, babe."

Alice beamed at him before focusing her attention back to us. She cleared her throat. "Baylee Marie."

My eyes widened as Bella spoke. "Oh, Alice, that's beautiful."

"Um, Alice," I said, shifting in my seat. Both Alice and Bella looked over at me. "Marie?' I glanced down at Bella. "You know that's Bella's middle name, right?"

Bella gave me am annoyed look as Alice broke into laughter. "Of course I did, silly! That was part of its appeal."

Bella's head snapped toward Alice. "Wait, what? Alice..."

Alice held up her hand. "Bella, before you go getting the wrong idea, let me say that I'm not naming my baby after you. Marie has always been one of my top choices as a middle name for a girl. It's always been on my list. When I was little, I used to keep a notebook with future baby names."

"It's true, she did," I whispered in Bella's ear.

"The fact that it's also my best friend's middle name just further proves to me that it's perfect."

There was a moment of silence before Bella squealed and launched herself off of the couch at Alice. I bit my lip trying not to laugh, because if you had ever seen two pregnant women trying to hug, then you knew how funny it could look. After a few moments, they finally settled down, and Bella was back in my arms on the couch.

"Now Bella, about your birthday-"

"Alice," Bella warned.

My sister looked the perfection of innocence as she stared wide-eyed back at us. "What? I was just going to say, that despite the fact that you hate celebrating the day of your birth, some of us actually like it. Therefore, Mom would like you at their house at 7pm sharp for dinner. That is all."

"Really?"

"Really. That's all that I have planned for you."

I felt Bella sigh in relief as she leaned over to pick up her glass. My sister shot me a quick wink over the top of Bella's head. Technically, that was all _Alice_ had planned for Bella's birthday. I, on the other hand, had some plans of my own. Which reminded me that I needed to call Charlotte and make sure everything was all set.

"Where did you go?" Bella whispered, trailing her finger down the side of my jaw.

I blinked and looked down at her. "What? When?"

"Just now." Bella shifted, angling her body to face me.

"I've been right here," I smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes narrowed, not quite believing me. "My mind is right here," I reiterated, my hand flat against her stomach.

"Aww, aren't you two just the cutest?" Jasper teased, giving my cheek a pinch as he walked by. "Let's go eat!" Alice followed behind him, laughing as she held her hand out to Bella.

The girls set up the table outside while I helped Jasper at the grill. We talked about catching an upcoming Mariner's game in the coming weeks, and maybe even dragging along Emmett since they were his seats. Alice kept trying to convince Bella and I to go baby shopping, but instantly quieted when I reminded her that we didn't have a baby room yet. It was a nice, relaxing afternoon. Nice to be away from the hospital and also the chaos that was overtaking our house. I was more than content to just chill out and relax.

"We need to stop by Thriftway. We need milk," Bella said, as were driving home later that evening.

"Okay, babe," I responded, lacing my fingers through hers.

"And eggs. And maybe we should get some more sugar. I suddenly want to make cupcakes." I chuckled, not at all surprised by this decision. "Ooh, and bell peppers!"

"For the cupcakes?" I asked, confused.

"Ew, Edward, who puts bell peppers in cupcakes?"

I shrugged, turning into the Thriftway's parking lot. "We were talking about cupcakes and then you suddenly shouted out bell peppers. How was I supposed to know you changed topics? You are pregnant." Shit. "Ow!" A loud smack sounded through the car as Bella slapped the back of my head. "Shit, baby, I'm sorry."

"Yes, I'm pregnant, but I still have taste buds. I eat your cooking after all."

I pulled into an empty spot and shut off the car, turning so that I was facing her. "I am a very good cook, Miss Swan. I believe you have told me this on multiple occasions, so don't go playing this 'I eat your cooking' shit or we can go back to Hot Pockets and frozen pizzas."

Bella's mouth dropped open in mock horror. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I would."

She just shook her head. "You wouldn't do that to him or her," Bella stated gleefully, rubbing her hand over her stomach. She grinned in triumph knowing she had me. There was no way in hell my child was eating anything less than delicious and nutritious.

Her laughter followed me as I climbed out of the car, making my way around to her side. Bella had the door open and both feet on the ground when I held out my hand to help her up. I closed the door behind her, pulling her body close to mine. I gave her a quick kiss before whispering in her ear.

"I could always just insert a feeding line directly into the womb so that the baby gets all of the nutrients and you get none of the pleasure of sampling my delectable meals."

She looked shocked for a moment and then the corners of her mouth turned up in an evil grin. "Oh, I don't know about that, Eddy. I think I get plenty of pleasure from sampling your delectables."

I jumped as her hand squeezed me through my jeans. She laughed at my expression, twisting out of my arms and heading toward the store. I shook my head after her, swearing under my breath. The mother of my child, ladies and gentleman.

~oOo~

"You can't fire me!" I looked up to see Jessica storming out of Carlisle's office.

My father walked out behind her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Miss. Stanley, please, calm down. I don't want to have to call security."

At the word security, Jessica's eyes bugged out. I half expected to see steam rising out of her ears. "Security! Just try, I dare you. Fuck it. I don't need this place. _I'm_ going to own my own business. I don't need this shit!"

She pivoted on her heels and stormed down the hall, heading directly toward where I was standing. She stopped directly in front of me and jabbed her fake manicured finger into my chest.

"Don't think I don't know that you had something to do with this." I looked down at her in amusement, smirking as she continued her rant. "Just remember, as soon as that store is mine, I'm firing that bitch girlfriend of yours."

My eyes narrowed, and I took a step toward her, forcing her back. "Jessica!" Carlisle shouted. Jessica looked up, noticing that our day shift security guard was standing beside her. She let out a yell and stormed out of the ER, the door slamming into the wall after her.

"Crazy bitch," I muttered under my breath as Carlisle delivered apologies to the few patients in the waiting room.

"Edward, can you come in here, son?"

I looked up from the chart in my hands and nodded at my father. "Go ahead and release him, Heidi. But tell him to come back immediately if there's any inflammation."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." Heidi took the chart from me and headed down the hall. I turned and walked the opposite way, following my father into his office.

"Have a seat," Carlisle said as I shut the door behind me. I cautiously took the chair in front of his desk, not knowing what he wanted to talk to me about. Our interactions hadn't quite been the same since he revealed to me his involvement in everything that went down with Anthony.

"What's up?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

Carlisle took the seat across from me, pulling a folder out from his drawer. He held it up for me to see then placed it between us. "This is your file. Your residency requirements are almost fulfilled; all that's left is the surgical rotation, which you've already proven your excellence in that area. I guess what I'm asking is, what are your plans?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. I was pretty sure I had already made my future plans pretty clear, what with remodeling a house and having a baby.

"I'm going to be cutting back my surgical duties, focusing more on internal medicine. The hospital will be looking for someone to take on that responsibility. Dr. Laurent has expressed interest in that person being you." Surprise was evident in my face causing my father to smile. "This shouldn't come as that much of a shock, Edward. You're a brilliant doctor." He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm so very proud of you, son."

I looked at him then, really looked at him. I saw the tight creases around his eyes, the lines that defined the years on his face. Maybe it was because it had been a year since the charity event fiasco or maybe it was because I had a child of my own coming, but at that moment, I understood everything that he had done. I was a reckless, spoiled child when Carlisle had made the deal with Anthony to cut me off. I was busy drinking, busy getting arrested while the two of them discussed what to do with the problem children of the family.

Carlisle adored Bella. Loved her like she was his daughter. I knew that he never wanted to hurt her. There was no way he could have foreseen that Bella would become such an important person in my life.

I sat back in the chair and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Dad." He gave a slight nod as I continued. "As for the hospital, I have no problem finishing up the surgical rotation as planned." I paused, wondering if I should bring this up now. "Actually, I heard that Dr. Morris is leaving within the year, and I am interested in his position."

"Pediatrics?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

I nodded. "I've been spending some time down there. And…I don't know. It fits, you know?" I let out a laugh at my inability to explain.

Carlisle laughed along with me. "Honestly, I think that's a great decision. I'll talk to Laurent and see what we can do to get you on that track." He closed the file and placed it back in his desk. He glanced at the clock above the door behind me. "What time is Bella's appointment?"

"3:30." I glanced down at my watch. "Enough time for me to grab some coffee."

I stood up, stretching my arms above my head. Carlisle followed me out of the office, heading down the hall to resume his duties. I walked the opposite direction, making my way to the small cafeteria. Waving hello to Molly, the cashier, I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at a table in the corner. I casually flipped through an old copy of Men's Health that was lying on the table while I killed time waiting for Bella's appointment.

At 3:15, I tossed my empty cup in the trash and headed back towards admissions. Bella was already standing at the front desk signing in.

"Hey baby," I whispered into her ear as I slid my arm around her, lightly patting her stomach. "And baby number 2."

"Ugh, you're incorrigible," Bella groaned, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"We'll call you as soon as the doctor's ready," Heidi said, smiling at the two of us. I thanked her and led Bella over to the chairs in the waiting room.

"You're early," I said, laying my arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged lightly. "I'm a little nervous," she confessed, causing me to lean forward so I could see her face. "Not about the health or anything, which is weird, because that's what I should be nervous about. I mean, it's what any normal parent would be nervous about." She was rambling now, staring down at her hands.

I gently placed my hands over hers, stilling their movement. "Hey, Bella, baby, what's wrong? Talk to me."

With a sigh, she leaned back. "We're finding out the sex today. It's not going to be an it anymore. Or just a baby. It's going to be a boy or a girl." I looked at her, confused, not really following where she was going. "I don't know. It's like, real, you know? I mean," she gestured down to the little bump of her stomach, "it's not like it wasn't real before, but now…" she trailed off.

"We don't have to find out today. We can go on not knowing. It can be an it for as long as you'd like," I teased, smiling as I kissed her cheek. "And Bella, it will still be our baby."

Bella nudged me with her shoulder, but I could see the smile on her face. "I know. And I do want to know what it," she paused, catching herself. "The baby is. I think just talking with Alice has me feeling like I'm not at all prepared for this. I mean, I know we said that we don't care what it is, but have you even thought about it? Like really thought about it?"

"Ok, first mistake there, comparing yourself to Alice. Do you remember that she has had every moment of her life planned in a diary somewhere since she could write?" I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And yes, I have thought about this. If it's a girl, then we know that God must hate me because she'll probably be bringing boys like me home and I'll just have to shoot them all, then you'll be married to a convict which would make your father very proud." Bella burst out laughing at this and I continued. "And if it's a boy, well, then I will teach him everything I know about life and women."

"Oh no," Bella said between bits of laughter. "You will teach our boy nothing of the sort. Cooking, that's all you get. And maybe sports, even though I seem to know more about that than you do."

"What?" I cried in outrage. "You wound me with your words, woman."

We were both still laughing when Heidi called us to the back. I stayed with Bella as she changed into the hospital gown and was helping her up onto the examination table when Dr. Gregory walked in. She checked Bella's vitals, asking how she was feeling and everything before pulling up the ultrasound machine. Bella's hand immediately sought mine as Dr. Gregory began rubbing the gel onto her stomach. As the wand touched down on skin, my eyes snapped to the monitor, taking in every detail on the grainy screen. My face broke out into a grin.

"What?" Bella asked, squinting her eyes, trying to see what my trained eye could.

I placed a kiss on her temple. "Let's just say your father won't be needing to make any arrests in the near future, that is unless he turns out like me."

Her eyes widened. "It's a boy?" I couldn't stop grinning, so I just nodded.

"A healthy boy," Dr. Gregory answered.

My eyes kept darting back and forth from the screen to the beautiful woman lying on the table. A boy. I was going to have a son. I leaned over and ran my finger down the front of the screen, slowly tracing his outline. A million thoughts and feelings were running through me that I didn't know how to tell from the other. I stared at the tiny being on the screen and vowed right there that I would do anything in my power to make sure no harm ever came to him. That he only knew love and was able to love in return.

Shit, you would think I was the one with the pregnancy hormones.

"Oh great, now there's going to be two of them," Bella said from behind me. I turned around and matched her smile with one of my own.

~oOo~

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as she pulled back her side of the blankets and climbed into bed.

I marked my page in the book I was reading and placed in on the bedside table. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged, turning off the lamp on her side. "I don't know. You were kinda quiet during dinner."

Turning off the lamp next to me, I pulled Bella into my arms. "Baby, I am perfect."

"Okay," she said, snuggling in next to me. We were quiet for a moment, neither of us able to fall asleep. "A boy."

"A boy," I repeated, smiling. "But now comes the hard part. We need a name. Hmm…boys names, boys names. What do I like?" I muttered to myself.

"What do you like? Oh no, no, no," Bella said, rolling over onto her side so that she was facing me. "If I let you pick the name, our son would end up being called Spock or Solo or something."

"Hey," I protested. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of James Kirk Cullen. It's got a nice ring to it, don't ya think?" The moonlight shone brightly through the room and I could make out Bella rolling her eyes. "No? Wait, I got it! Jean-Luc, middle name Picard. That's a nice strong– ow!" I cried out as Bella slapped my chest. "Abuse! This is major. I don't think you're taking this as seriously as I am."

"We are NOT naming him after some Star Trek character. You are such a nerd."

"Oh, and what do you suggest? Something from Gilmore Girls, perhaps? Luke? Dean? What was the name of Rory's other boyfriend?" I asked, pulling her closer to me.

"There's nothing wrong with Logan," Bella stated, as she tried to push me away but was failing miserably.

"If I can't have Jean-Luc, you can't have your boy crush." I reached down, gripping her thighs, and pulled her so that she was now straddling me.

Bella squealed, placing her hands on my bare chest for support. "Boy crush? Does that mean Captain James T Kirk is your boy crush?"

I sat up, wrapping my arms around her. "Oh, honey, don't you even know me at all? I'm Next Gen all the way. Captain Jean-Luc Picard, that's my man."

Bella was still laughing as I slid my hand around the base of her neck and pulled her mouth down to mine. Her lips parted in a sigh and I slid my tongue gently into her mouth. We were both panting when we pulled away, and I pressed my forehead to hers, smiling.

"So, no? No Jean-Luc? We could go completely off the wall. How do you feel about Brutus?"

Bella let out a little growl and fisted her hand in my hair. "Shut up," she said before she began placing hot kisses down the side of my neck.

"Ok, so I guess we'll discuss this later then?" My teasing was cut off as Bella intentionally shifted her hips, rubbing against my now hard cock. "Yes, definitely later," I mumbled as I forced her mouth back to mine. God bless pregnancy hormones.

I made quick work of her shirt, throwing it hastily in the corner. My hands cupped her breasts, which had become fuller during the pregnancy. Bella moaned into my mouth as my fingertips brushed over her pebbled nipples, and I gave one a pinch causing her to thrust her hips against mine. Lips never leaving her skin, I made a path down her neck until my tongue was circling her nipple. Bella threw her head back, and my hands splayed across her back, holding her in place as I tasted her.

With some careful maneuvering, we managed to remove all our clothing until nothing was between us. Bella pushed down on my shoulders, and I willingly complied, lying back down on the bed. She smiled down at me, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in a look of innocence, her hair falling around her like a curtain. I reached up and brushed some of her hair back, and she leaned into my touch, brushing her lips against my palm. The movement was so tender, so sweet, that I was unprepared for when in one smooth motion, she lifted her hips up and lowered herself onto me.

"Fuck!" I shouted out causing Bella to still her movement.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," Bella gasped, eyes flickering between concern for me and desire to continue what we were doing.

I rubbed her hip. "Don't be sorry, love. Just maybe a little warning next time." I grinned.

Bella laughed, which caused me to groan and squeeze her hips. Taking the hint, Bella began to move, slowly at first, working her speed up until she was rocking above me. My eyes never left her as I watched her face twist into a look a pleasure. I knew she was close. I knew this woman's body like I knew my own, maybe even better. I slipped my hand between us to where we were joined and let my fingertip lightly brush over her clit. One touch, that was all it took until she was crying out above me. I followed closely behind, the contractions on my shaft too much for me to take.

Bella slowly removed herself from me and collapsed on her side of the bed. I rolled on my side to look at her, smiling at the look of contentment on her face. She caught me looking and grinned. Leaning over, I placed a quick peck on her lips before moving myself down so I was next to her stomach. I placed another kiss there right above her belly button. Her hand came to rest at the top of my head and she began lightly running her fingers through my hair. The motion was so calming, that I closed my eyes, letting my fingers trace lazy circles over the swell of her belly.

"How you doing in there?" I asked her bump. "I bet you're snuggled in all warm and tight, because if it's anything like your mom's…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Bella warned, looking down at me. I just smirked back at her, causing her to sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

I looked up at her, grinning. "You could always marry me."

She groaned and closed her eyes. "That's your brilliant solution to everything, isn't it?"

I chuckled, moving back up to cradle her in my arms. This wasn't the first time I'd joked – or rather hinted- at the idea of marriage. Bella knew I was kidding and part of me was. I knew I wanted to marry her, but were we ready for that?

"Soon," I whispered. "You're going to say yes soon."

Bella just giggled.

~oOo~

"You try telling a pregnant woman to hurry," I hissed into the phone.

Jasper laughed on the other end. "_You don't have to tell me. It took Alice almost three hours to get ready._"

"I don't understand why we're leaving now," Bella grumbled, coming down the stairs. "Dinner isn't until tonight. Key word: night. It's 2 in the afternoon, Edward."

"Jasper, I gotta go. I'll see you soon." I quickly pocketed my phone and made my way to Bella's side. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"You already said that, like, five times already." She pushed past me and sat on the couch. "Why are we going out anyway? It's my birthday. Shouldn't we do what I want?"

Of course today would be one of Bella's moody days. Walking over to her, I put on my best pouty face. "Humor me, baby. Please?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not going to work. You see this?" She pointed to her stomach. "This is your fault."

"My fault?" I laughed. "Doesn't the old saying go, it takes two to tango?" I ducked just as a pillow went flying by my head. "Come on, love. Besides, don't you want your birthday gift?"

Bella's eyes narrowed. "I thought you already gave me my gift this morning."

"That was just the lead up your real present," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes, and then slowly stood up. "Good, cause I was hoping for something that lasted longer than five minutes." And with that, she walked out the front door.

"Hey!" I shouted, hurrying after her. She was leaning up against the car, tapping her foot impatiently, but I could see a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Not funny. At all." I glared, opening the door for her.

"I thought it was hilarious," she replied, climbing in.

"I thought it was hilarious," I mimicked, walking around to my side. I was just about to start the car when I suddenly remembered. "Oh! One more thing." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blindfold.

"What's that for?" Bella asked, eying the piece of silk wearily.

"Part of the surprise," I grinned, leaning over.

She pulled away, cowering against the window. "Oh hell no!"

"Just for a few minutes. I can't have you spoiling the surprise. Please, Bella." I knew she would fight me over the blindfold and I tried to convey through my eyes how much it would mean to me if she complied. Everything hinged on this. I watched her struggle with idea before sighing and I knew I was in. I kissed her gently before tying the fabric around her eyes. "I love you, baby."

"You're lucky I love you," she grumbled, sinking down into the seat.

With a huge smile on my face, I backed out of the driveway and headed into town. When we were almost to our destination, I realized that Bella was counting the turns I made in. That little sneak. In order to throw her off, I began turning down random streets, going an extra fifteen minutes out of our way. When I finally parked the car, I could tell Bella had given up figuring out where we were headed judging by the scowl on her face.

"Nice try, baby," I laughed, kissing her quickly.

"Mean," was all she replied.

As I climbed out of the car, I could see my sister waving through the window, my mother right beside her. I smiled at the both of them before opening Bella's door.

"You know I hate surprises," she said as she gripped my hand, getting out of the car.

"You may have mentioned it before."

Jasper was at the door, swinging it open as we walked up. The bell above entrance began to chime, but Emmett lunged over Jasper and threw his hand over it, stilling the motion. Bella cocked her head to the side, no doubt having heard the scuffle. I quickly ushered her in the bookstore, coming to a stop in the center of the room.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"It's ok. One more second."

I glanced around at all the smiling faces. Everyone had shown up: my parents, Alice and Jasper, Emmet, Rose and the twins, Chief Swan and Sue, Jake and the guys from the reservation, Ben, and Angela who was coming out of the back room pushing Charlotte who was holding a cake. She nodded at me and I removed Bella's blindfold as everyone began singing.

Bella blinked a few times, getting her bearings, and then began to look around the room. I wrapped my arms around her before she could entertain any thoughts of running away while we finished the song. Bella was bright red as she blew out her candles, leaning over the cake to give Charlotte a kiss on the cheek.

"What you wish for, Aunt Bella?" Bri asked, rocking on her heels as she stared longingly at the cake.

"Well, if I tell you, then it won't come true," Bella teased.

Little Shane appeared around his sister. "Happy Birtday, Bella," he said shyly.

Bella smiled. "Thank you, Shaney." She wrapped him up in her arms as he giggled.

"Cake time!" Emmett shouted from the back, earning him a resounding slap on the back of his head from Rose.

My mother carefully took the cake from Charlotte and placed it on the counter where she began cutting it into squares. Emmett was first in line to get a slice, claiming it was for his kids before plopping down in the closest arm chair and digging in. Rose just shook her head at her husband and grabbed two small slices for the twins, setting them up at the little table designated for children.

"Edward?" I turned to see my mother holding out a slice for me.

I took the plate from her, kissing her cheek. "Thanks, mom."

"When are you going to tell her?"

We glanced over at Bella who was chatting with Angela and Charlotte. I watched as Charlotte reached out her hand and lightly placed it on Bella's stomach.

"Soon," I replied with a smile. "Very soon." Esme laughed and went back to cutting the cake. I grabbed a few more plates and made my way over to Bella. "Cake?" Bella glared at me before taking the cake. "Oh come on, love. Don't act like you're not having fun."

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but Charlotte cut her off. "You have a very nice young man there, Bella. A man who would do anything for you." She reached over and patted Bella's hand. "Now, don't you forget that. He's a keeper."

I crouched down next to Bella. "Hear that, baby? I'm a keeper" I grinned. Without looking, Bella reached out and grabbed a piece of the cake with her hand, shoving it into my face. I lost my balance, falling back onto my ass as I heard laughter ring out through the store. Wiping the frosting out of my eyes, I blinked, looking around. Bella's eyes were alight with laughter as she watched me.

"You've got shit all over your face, you know that?" she asked, trying not to smile. Pushing myself up, I narrowed my eyes at the woman before me. The laughter drained from her face, and she stood quickly, holding her hands out in front of her. "Edward, don't."

I took one slow step toward her, my eyes never leaving hers. I smiled wickedly, knowing there was no way she could outrun me.

"Edward. I'm carrying your child."

"And?" I asked as I continued to stalk toward her. Bella took small steps back, looking over her shoulder every so often so she wouldn't trip – like I would let that happen.

"Get her tiger!" Jasper shouted from my left.

"Edward, it was a joke," Bella pleaded, but she was laughing now.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

Bella stopped. "I don't know, it's kind of hard to see with all that frosting on your face. Do you need a towel?" she asked, breaking out into laughter.

"You little -" I lunged toward her. She started to turn, but I was faster, spinning her back around and crushing her to me. Her body was shaking with laughter, and she was shouting my name, trying to push me away from her. But I was stronger and held on as I nuzzled my face against hers, smearing cake along her cheek.

"Edward!" she shrieked.

"Hmm?" I asked, brushing my nose against hers. I pulled back until only the tips of our noses were touching.

"You're a child."

"Me? I'm not the one who shoved cake in my face," I said, running a finger down her cheek, gathering up some of the frosting then lightly spreading it over her lips. Smiling, I leaned down and kissed her. She tasted like vanilla and sugar and everything Bella.

"Get a room!" someone shouted from behind us – Emmett most likely.

We broke apart, both a little breathless. Reluctantly, I dropped my arms from around her. Esme was beside me, holding a towel. She handed it to Bella before pointing at me. "Go clean up. The both of you," she said sternly, but smiling.

"Yes, mom," I muttered, leaning down to kiss her cheek, but she stepped back shaking her head. Laughing, I took Bella's hand and led her to the bathroom in the back. We both took a look at ourselves in the mirror and instantly burst out laughing. Bella had white and green frosting on the left side of her face with little spots on her neck. Her nose and lips also were smeared. As for me, there were chunks of cake stuck to my forehead leading into my hair. Frosting covered my face, making me look like some demented clown.

"We look ridiculous," Bella stated, turning on the faucet and wetting a paper towel. "Thank god I wore my hair up," she said as she began to wipe off her face. I glared at her through the mirror. "Don't look at me like that, you started this."

"I – never mind, not even going to try," I said shaking my head. "Can I have the towel please?"

Bella's face softened. "Come here." She wet another towel and began gently wiping down the sides of my face. "I should have taken a picture of you like this."

"Don't worry, Angela did. I saw her snapping away," I answered, closing my eyes.

Bella let out a laugh. "I should have known." I felt her move the towel over the top of my head as she worked on getting the cake off. "Thank you, Edward."

I opened my eyes. "For what?"

"For this," she gestured to the door. "I know I didn't want a party, but this is nice. Having everyone here. We don't get to do it that often."

Grinning, I kissed the tip of her nose. "And I haven't even given you you're surprise yet."

Her brow furrowed. "What -"

"Nope," I said, silencing her with my finger. "All in good time, my love." Winking, I turned back to the mirror, taking the towel in my own hands.

A few minutes later, we emerged from the bathrooms with clean faces, even though my hair was now a little wet. Bella helped herself to another piece of cake, eating it on the opposite side of the room from me. We spent hours mingling, just catching up with everyone. After making plans with Emmett to catch a game next week, I spotted Bella talking to Alice; both were laughing and touching their stomachs lovingly._ I think now is the time._

I walked up behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her. Alice smiled at me, and I gave her a wink. She politely excused herself to go find Jasper. "How you doing?" I asked Bella.

"Good. You?"

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

She laughed, leaning back against me.

"I can't believe you threw me a surprise party in the bookstore."

"In your bookstore," I corrected.

Bella looked over her shoulder at me and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yes," I nodded. "I threw a party for you in _your _bookstore."

She froze, then slowly turned around. "Come again?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

I just smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Surprise," I whispered in her ear. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head as she processed what I just said. Knowing Bella wasn't too fond of surprises or elaborate gifts, I braced myself for the impending argument. However, my sister picked that moment to come join us.

"Isn't it great, Bella?" Alice squealed. "You're a business owner."

"And I, for one, couldn't think of a better boss," Angela added, giving Bella a hug.

Bella, who still hadn't said a word about this, looked around the room before her eyes settled on Charlotte.

"What? As the old saying goes, he made me an offer I couldn't refuse," Charlotte said, smiling. Everyone, even Bella, laughed. "Besides, Angela's right. I couldn't think of a more perfect person to run this store. Heck, you already did; now it's just official."

Bella's emotions were starting to get the best of her, and I could see her eyes beginning to water. She smiled lovingly at Charlotte and then looked back at me. Wiping the moisture from her eyes, she began shaking her head.

"Well, thank God it's just the bookstore. I thought you were going to propose or something," she joked, smirking at me.

I laughed, pulling her back to me. "And would it have been so horrible if I did?" I asked.

She pulled back enough, squinting to look up at me. "Are you asking?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Are you saying yes?"

Bella rolled her eyes and stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss me. "What am I going to do with you?" she mumbled against my lips.

_Anything you want_, I thought as she turned in my arms. My hands began rubbing light circles over her belly while we both surveyed the room. And that's when it hit me. Standing there, surrounded by family and friends, with Bella in my arms, I suddenly didn't know why I was waiting. Why we were waiting.

Shifting my weight, I leaned down so my chin rested on Bella's shoulder. "Marry me," I whispered, my voice lacking the normal joking nature that had accompanied this request in the past.

I heard her quick intake of breath and time seemed to stop. I didn't realize I had stopped breathing until Bella covered her hands with mine and answered with the one word I longed to hear.

"Yes."

My head fell forward, as I let her answer wash over me. I could feel the corners of my mouth pulling up until I was grinning like an idiot. I didn't even realize the room had gone quiet until my brother's voice sounded out.

"Well, it's about fucking time!"

"Emmett!" everyone shouted, followed by the sound of a smack.

Bella looked up at me and we both laughed. She turned in my embrace, wrapping her arms around my neck. Like a magnet, my mouth gravitated towards hers. "I don't even have a ring," I breathed out, lips hovering over lips.

"I don't care," Bella answered, closing the distance between us.

"Happy birthday, baby," I whispered before our lips touched. Applause and cheers sounded around us, but the noise was drowned out by the woman in my arms. As we kissed, I tried to pour everything out. All my feelings, everything Bella had given me, everything I wanted to give to her. She had taught me about life, hope, and the long journey ahead.

Bella had helped me find home, and I had no intention of ever leaving.

**~oOo~**

**AN: **Wow…I honestly never thought I would ever finish this story. And now that it's over, I can't believe it's done. I want to say thank you to everyone who stuck with me, because I know there were times (especially toward the end) where I took forever to update. I started this kind of on a whim with no real direction, and am completely humbled by how well received it was.

First let me say that there is no sequel planned. I get asked that a lot and I wanted to address it here. There may be a few outtakes coming, but that's it for now. As for if I will be writing anything else, I have a few ideas outlined, but it all comes down to time. There is an idea I have had for a while and I'm thinking of banking a few chapters before I post it. So put me on author alert if you want to check any of my future ideas out I'm also on twitter: tellingmelies. Feel free to follow me and chat!

I have met so many people through this fic and this fandom that it's crazy. So thank you to each and every one of you who have reviewed, alerted, tweeted, anything! There are a few special people that deserve shout outs. I want to thank Ohdisco, who was the very first person to read the prologue and tell me that it wasn't shit. Forever_Liz for being my musey and helping me through some hard core writers block. MelsVFP, my mon Cherie! I miss you and hopefully will catch you online soon. Phoneixhunter47, who was my very first beta and helped me sort out the mess in my head and put it to paper. Barburella, for yelling at me in colorful shouty caps in my doc because I never wrote fast enough. And last, but definitely not least, LyricalKris for pretty much just everything. And if I forgot anyone, blame her because she's currently yelling at me for not posting this fast enough.

So thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
